Deals with the Devil
by Rogue Raider
Summary: The worlds of Sara Pezzini(WitchBlade),Lara Croft(Tomb Raider),Jackie Estacado(The Darkness) and Spawn(Spawn) collide in this tale of romance, suspense,life and loss.
1. New York City, Manhattan

Disclaimer: I don't own Witchblade, Tomb Raider, The Darkness, Spawn or any of those; Thier respective companies do. Agent John Bishop and Ivan Croft are owned by the two friends of mine who rp them.  
  
DEALS WITH THE DEVIL  
  
Chap 1. New York City, Manhattan: 4:00 A.M. (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft and Jackie Estacado)  
  
It wasn't the first night detective Sara Pezzini had spent in her office, and it wouldn't be the last. Her partner Jake had been called away to a special assignment with internal affairs and Sara was left with the spillover from their cases. A cup of coffee long gone cold sat at her side and she paged though the manila folders chock full of forensic reports, crime scene photos and close-up shots of the post mortem autopsies. Sara was consumed with her research on a recent serial killer. Seemingly he was prone to ensanguine his victims, and leave them in their homes without forcible entry, the doors and windows still locked from the inside. Sara pinned another crime scene photo onto the corkboard and eyed her collage of carnage and misery looking for a pattern other then the obvious. Without breaking her eye contact on the menagerie of black and white butchery, Sara reaches for her ceramic mug of what could be defined as coffee. Her brow furrowed as the cold liquid touched her mouth. Grimacing, she swallowed the small bit, and pushed out of her chair to fill the cup with fresh sludge. She passed several blue suited gumshoes and nodded to them walking into the break room. Just as she brought the fresh cup of coffee to her lips her moment of rest was interrupted by her boss Lieutenant, Joe Siry. "Pezzini! Get your ass in my office now…" he said from under a darkened brow as he leaned though the break room's doorway. Groaning, Sara dumped the beverage into the sink and followed her superior into his office to inevitably have her ass chewed out… again. She set the mug down and followed the Chief into his glorified cubicle. To her surprise upon she was met with another officer who closed the door as she walked in. "Have a seat Sara, " Siry let down his harsh tone as she slowly sat in front of his desk. "This here is Inspector Madison. He's just flown in from London on a special assignment. He's working with internal affairs. He would like to ask you a few questions regarding the recent incident at the New York Academy of Natural Sciences." Sara shifted her weight. This might get intense, after a shootout with the Yakuza, a run in with Ian Nottingham, Jackie Estacado, and a public display of her Witchblade the last thing Sara wanted to do was answer questions.   
  
The British bombshell had found herself in New York City once again. It wasn't often she came here. But there was a reason this time, one too call upon an old friend possibly two. Though the second isn't much of a friend per say. Hillary had objected to this trip clearly and Bryce, well he had wanted to tag along for the ride. Lara had clearly said no. The dark auburn haired woman wanted to be alone. She could just imagine Bryce right now; he and his nervous picky little ways trying to keep up with her in nerve racking NYC. He'd go plum out of his skull he would. A grin tinged at her lips as she thought about this. Soon she caught a slight chuckle of amusement escaping. Behind the wheel of a rented Aston Martin, Lady Croft moved through traffic like a pro. However she badly wished she had her bike. The drive time would have been cut literally into over half. Finally she reached the point of Destination, the New York Precinct. "Ah Sara, Sara still parking your bike out front," Came a hushed rather aristocratic sounding English accent. It hails from Surrey to be exact. With a little smirk, Lara patted the handle bars of her comrade's motorcycle and made her way up into the Station. "I need to speak with Detective Pezzini please," she cooed at the fat guard stuffing a doughnut into his face," Um...her office knows where..." Hazel orbs rolled, "Yes, yes go back to your bloody doughnut Pig." A slight snicker as the sassy Britain Native sauntered down to Pez's office. A knock, and no answer so she tried the knob… locked, "Smart girl." Lara studied the lock a moment, and then peered about for anyone paying attention. The coast was clear. Perfect. Ten seconds and she was in. Greenish-brown orbs scanned over Sara and Jake's office. It was slightly cluttered, but neat none the less," Reminds me of my study." A brow arched amused as Lara made herself at home tossing her boots up to rest on Pezzini's desk. She plopped down in the woman's chair and began a round of Solitaire on her computer, "Hmm." A few minutes passed, Croft glanced at her watch then to the coat rack on her right. Sara's leather jacket was still present, so the Detective would be coming back for sure and such a nice little package she'd find when she did.   
  
It was inevitable, the questioning about the symbiotic weapon that she wore about her wrist. Only a matter of time before co-workers and the like would figure out that something wasn't quite right with the girl. Now here it was, slapping her in the face and Sara was dumfounded. She reached inside for the answers that even she longed to hear and came up empty. "What is it that's you'd like to know?" Sara asked hesitantly to the Inspector. A thick distinguished accent met her ears, "Detective. I'm going to start by telling you that everything we speak about in here is strictly confidential, and will not leave this room. I had my reservations about working with you but after talking with your Captain, I have heard nothing but praise about your work ethic. And I have it on the highest regard that you might be able to shed some light for us. It has come to our attention that several antiquities that belong to the British Museum have filtered their way into the states. Now I'm not saying that you or anyone in the department should have been privy to this knowledge beforehand, however due to your close personal involvement with our prime suspect, we thought it might be best to seek you out personally." Again Sara shifted her weight as she braced herself for more bad news. It was beginning to pan out for her and it wasn't pretty. "If you have a point Inspector, please get to it I have a job to do." Siry gave Sara a look that implied his disapproval and Sara controlled her anger. "Yes Detective I was just getting to that. We believe that the prime suspect works hand in hand with the multibillionaire and industrialist Kenneth Irons." Sara cut in, "But Kenneth Irons has been rumored to be dead." Madison shook his head. "According to everything we have on his company's holdings and financial transactions he is quite alive and well. Now I suggest you do whatever you can to figure out who he's hired to take care of this. We're guessing his connection may lie within the mafia. I'll be sure to drop off all of the pertinent files in your office tomorrow morning." Siry drew the ever-permanent cigar out of his mouth, "Consider yourself reassigned Pezzini, effective immediately." Sara took the initiate and shook hands, "I look forward to it Inspector…" 'Thanks a lot Joe.' Her thoughts filled with cynicism as she angrily turned to leave. True part of her didn't care that this completely ruined her current case, she was just glad to get away from a shit ton of impossible questions. Sighing Sara walked back to her office. Noticing the door slightly ajar, Sara went for her sidearm, and sidestepped into the room. "Jake?" she asked hesitantly as her hand hovered over the weapon at her side.   
  
Lara made little noise. Just why was she here? Well because namely the British Museum had sent her. They knew she had connections with the New York City police department. A chuckle ensued again as the Brit pondered over the look on Sara's face when she saw her. Lady Croft had always been one for a bit of flare to the dramatics. This situation was no different. Ears perked, a brow arched as foot steps approached. And then the woman of the hour herself entered. "Nope," Came a simple reply, but then she in turn presented a question, "Do I look like a blonde surfer boy turned cop to you darling?" (Such sarcasm) A grin lengthened across her full lips," But then again if I worked with him, I'd have him on my mind all the time too." Then she laughed," Oh, right I forgot." Slender hands tossed up into the air," Surprise!" (More sarcasm) As a brow arched," You look constipated my dear." Lara noted the displeasuring look on Sara's face," Anyhow. To the point; I'm here for both business and pleasure if it happens to rear its ugly head." A wicked grin manifested across her lips. Not only was this Sara's stomping ground, Nottingham, and Irons; but it was also a one Mr. Jackie Estacado's as well and Lara still has a score to settle with him. He had torn up her Mansion and not only that, but she had become quite attached to that Golden Desert Eagle. How did Bryce put it again, ah yes The Man with the Golden Gun. Lara licked her lips at the thought of that gun, though Mr. Darkness wasn't so bad himself either.   
  
Hazel/Green eyes scanned over her cluttered office as she waited for the usual response from Jake. Perhaps he had been granted a reprieve from his assignment as well and was back on active duty. No need to jump at shadows Pezzini… just calm down and asses the situation before you go and shoot 'the rookie' in the head for coming to work. At the sight and sound of her dear friend Lara, Sara relaxed her stance. "I should say your not a surfer gone cop though if you see that kid around tell him I think he should get back to med school, this cop thing has really gone down the toilet since 911." Sara smiled, it was rare to see an expression other then anger or intensity upon her face, but she couldn't help it, the Tomb Raider just brought out the best in her. "It's wonderful to know I won't be investigating this without a partner Lara. But how in the blazes did you convince the British Investigators to put me on board with this? You know I'm a homicide detective, not some brass-balled archeologist."   
  
Lara mused;" Now I remember why I like your company Pez." Combat boots came off the desk as she stood allowing Sara her chair," Well, they know I got connections here and I simply told them you were the best woman for the job." The Brit promptly seated herself on the corner of Surf Boy's desk and crossed her long legs, eying Sara with her own hazel orbs," Plus, I could not fathom working with anyone else, but you." (A genuine smile and honest words there) Another laugh," Once again, it takes a brass-balled ancient weapon wielding Homicide Detective to put up with a brass-balled archeologist love." There was fun and games to the English accent from Surrey, but there was also seriousness. They had work to do," Plus you know, you are rather skilled with off kilter cases Sara." Slender arms crossed," They always trust me." A smile then a wink," So, how has New York been?" Hazel orbs peered a moment out the window into the night," Quiet it seems like..." Lara had a tendency to wander off subject, but quickly reasserted her mind on it," So I take it then your Chief has already de-brief you?" Lips pursed a moment as she stared at the brown trussed woman.   
  
Sara regarded the statuesque Tomb Raider as she spoke. Sara was used to listening to her prattle on in circles of dry humor and random tangents. As Lara spoke, the detective walked to her desk and unlocked the lowest drawer. Removing two extra clips and a backup Walther PPK, Sara began loading herself up for her afternoon. "I'm sure New York is the slimy cesspool of tawdry living that it always has been, but I'm sure that's to be expected." Sara stuffed her arms into the leather jacket, smirking a bit as she felt the reassuring creak of the heavy material fold about her shoulders. "I was going to hit the range before hitting the bar. Now I know you don't have to certify to carry those hand canons here in the states, but are you up for a bit of target practice?" The humorless brunette checked the safety on the Walther and then tucked it in the rear waist band of her jeans. Then casually regarded her standard weapon a .357 that sat in a holster at her left side, shifting the straps and her leather jacket Sara eyed up the stunning Brit and waited for her answer. "That is of course unless you'd rather get a pint and forgo the humiliation."   
  
A chuckle emitted, "Yes of course. At least you live somewhere ruddy interesting." A brow arched as hazel orbs watched the Detective," Something swimming in that head of yours darling?" The arched brow quirked more in curiously. Greenish-brown peepers regarded the gun which Sara now held," Nice, but Uzis and Magnums are so much better." A wily grin of pearly whites," Powerful, better accuracy and the caliber is larger." The Brit slipped on the desk corner landing on her dust combats," I'll let you play with one of mine if you like." As usual the twin shiny Magnums her favorite were strapped to her hips. Most figured she was probably born with them there. An amused smile, "Yes speaking of the New York cesspool; I must ask you about an acquaintance I made here a year ago and incidentally followed me home for a short period of time. Mainly to run amuck in my Foyer," a nonchalant sigh was given." Oh well, it gave me a reason to redecorate none the less." Another semi-smile grin, "A bar or shooting, Hmm? Such choices you offer Miss Pezzini." Within a second's notice the silver Magnums were disengaged from her hips and twirled into her slender hands as she locked the clips into place," I think my answer is obvious, and I drank to much vodka on the flight over here as it was." Another nonchalant movement, namely a shrug of shoulders. Lara Croft was a gal who could hold her liquor quite well. Lara laughed out right," Me humiliation? Shooting?" The sassy Brit scoffed," I seriously doubt it my dear, after all I got blink of an eye aim." The smile stayed present over her features," However if you feel up to par, I am will to give you the run around." Lara slapped her guns back into the holsters and leaned back against the Surfer's desk once more," But I can assure you Sara, I will not be the one being humiliated." Slender fingers drummed absent mindedly against the wooden desk," So, let me guess they suspect your old buddy Irons is behind the snatchings of artifacts don't they?" Lara had her suspicions about Irons having had a few run-ins with the man on occasion, as well as his man servant Nottingham.   
  
The tall brunette finally broke her serious face and her features softened. "I didn't mean to bruise the ego Lara, I just feel the need to blast the crap outta something. Besides I was thinking of buying a new weapon and wanted to talk shop with a fanatic." Sara held the door for her mate and walked through the crowded room with her. As the pair passed by desks and blue uniforms there was more than a few side comments about Miss Croft and Pezzini but Sara was used to the crude display of testosterone, in fact she was more than numb to it. "What are you opinions on the SIG-Sauer 226? Sure the gun isn't flashy or loaded with sex appeal, but damn if it's not accurate." At the mention of guns and models several heads turn their way and the apparent testosterone level in the room jumps up as Detective Williams leans against his desk and interjects into their conversation, "You know Pez if you wanted some advice on weapons I'm sure I could show you a think or two.." The thick New York accent pigeonholes his personality to a letter. Williams is all 'ego' and the type that compensates for his lack of confidence with trite come-ons and a tough guy attitude.   
  
A top of a building, simply watching over the city. He simply watched for the rays of the sun to fully disappear, and with that, the trouble would soon come to follow with the beginning of the night sky's coming. His eyes blazed a bright yellow and without a moment notice Jackie's body transformed into that which New York has come to know as the image of destruction known as The Darkness. His body and mind neither changed in position or change in thought process. The Darklings emerged rapidly in numbers from behind him and one after another leaped from off of the rooftop of the building and started their chaos upon the city. Not a soul was safe now, and Jackie was about to prove why. An evil grin lain upon his face for the time being as he simply watched his minions do their usual. The grin would of course not be seen due to the facial covering which took up from his nose downwards the metallic gold and silver sparkled in the moon's array of light... "Ahhh.... feels good to be back in the city I've so come to fall in love with. I hope my favorite two-some crew is in town, I always loved playing childish games with them both."... His body gradually came to rise up as he regained full footing and composure. ... "It is time now..."... And with that said he took a step forwards then leaped from off of the building, landing onto the side of the next, claws ripping through the concrete as he did so. He moved like an animal, jumping from building to building, long talon marks left upon each side of the building he was on till he finally reached the ground level.   
  
Lara smirked at the testosterone display and simply winked and chuckled at it coyly," I'm used to it dear, trying having greedy men prying at you." Lara patted her guns at the curve of her hips at the boys who all arched brows and turned away quickly," However, show them these babies and the keeping the family jewels seem more important them flaunting how sexy they are." Came the high society accent that sounded like it should belong on someone dressed in expensive furs and jewelry. Another chuckle," Yes, I am quite the fanatic aren't I?" Lara preferred shopping for guns more then shopping for anything else. Not your typical female at all. At the mention of the gun Sara was after Lara licked her lips," Nice. And anyhow the only flashy guns worth having that can shoot are Golden Desert Eagles Sara." Lara, since a previous encounter here in NYC had a lust for such guns and one in particular which had become a sort of game between herself and a one Jackie Estacado also known as The Darkness," However, if you want accuracy that gun is ideal, unless you got aim like mine. Then you could get accuracy with a musket." Eyes flashed to the man who spoke," Williams isn't it?" Lara grinned widely, sarcastically," Lara Croft as in the infamous Archeologist, gun toting badass, in your face brass balled Brit." hazel orbs took on a rather delighted gleam as Williams almost spilt his coffee," Don't loose any doughnuts love, you might actually make a mess." The Brit sauntered off to catch up with Sara, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something annoying looking dart passed the window," I do believe we've got trouble Pez." A rather wicked grin crept across Lara's lips, as she unholstered her twin Magnums and shot the window out as a menacing looking little beastie ran off with a squeal, "I. Hate. Darklings." Lara took aim again, index finger applying pressure to the trigger and bam! Another shot, however not aimed at the thing but rather at its feet," Dance you bloody bugger." Around her most of Pezzini's fellow cops had taken refuge behind their desks," I was so looking forward to this rematch." With that Lara leaped out the window looking around as she kept shooting at the insane little creature watching it hop around," Come out, come out where ever you are Mr. Estacado." The sound of a fresh clips sliding into place as hazel orbs peered into the darkness of the night cautiously.   
  
The watch-like bracelet on her wrist glimmered a bit as Sara moved her arm up to brush away a loose lock of brown hair. "Williams if took advice from you on my choice of sidearm I'd be afraid I might take make the same mistake of compensating a big gun for a…" Sara's brown eyes cast down to the Detective's crotch and then back up to his eyes, "smaller one, "she finished. Sara tossed her head in the direction of the Brit chick and her orbs of hazel widened in surprise. At the very least Lara didn't do subtle very well, Sara shot a look toward her Captain Joe Siry' s office and silently prayed that this wouldn't bring up even more questions. Sara was less of a showboat, especially around her coworkers. The last thing Sara wanted was to be tagged the psycho cop in her department and it was looking like this was her MO as of late. It didn't stop her from following suit and leaping out the window and onto the fire escape next to the tomb raider, but eyeing her motorcycle a little less than eighty feet away, Sara half wished she could take this fight somewhere less.. public. "Leave it to the Darkness to ruin a perfectly good night of guns and drinking..." Sara commented more to herself then to Lara.   
  
With time he was getting even better with learning to control his powers. And he could now sense when something that he owned was (I.e. The Darklings) was hurt or seemingly impaired in some form or fashion. Thus he would have to go check up on it and see what exactly the problem was. For the time being he was unarmed and no weapons could be visibly seen along the contours of his body (or armor for that matter)... "I have a feeling my Darklings don't have too many fans in this city and someone just committed suicide by shooting at one of them. Let's juts hope that what I'm thinking isn't what happened....."... He strolled down the now empty streets, seemingly they were once busy and at this time of night they are usually packed but his Darklings have successfully made all the pedestrians part like the red sea to which he would be Moses walking on through the center. His senses, accurate and incomparable, picked up on a familiar voice... "Hmmm ... Looks like Miss Croft is in town and out late, as usual."... He was in no type of hurry and thus took his time in heading towards her area. Eventually getting there within the passing of 2 minutes or so... "I wonder if her insurance pays the kind of money needed to repair an entire city. I think I'll just ask her."   
  
Lara laughed," Smaller? I was thinking no gun at all Sara." Added the Brit to her friend's comment about William's -package-. The archeologist was still shooting off rounds at the annoying creature," Such annoying critters." A brow arched," I take it Jackie informed you about our chance meeting?" Her other hand idly twirled the twin gun to the one being shot off. For a moment hazel orbs glanced briefly to Sara," How do you put up with these things night after night?" The Brit shook her auburn braided haired head," After all they must run amuck nightly" The gun she was shooting gave off a fatal click, Lara simply switched to shooting off the other gun," At least they do provide some sort of amusement." Quickly the other gun was loaded with a fresh clip. How Lara could do this with one hand? It was simple, just eject the empty clip, re-holster the gun, grab new clip, and shove it in. The gun was back in her hand, freshly loaded once more. The action taking less then fifteen seconds give or take a few, "Join in the fun Sara, moving target practice." Lara was amused. She laughed watching the insane beastie looking up at her tired and rather wanting her too stop," Keep dancing you insufferable creature." The saucy Surrey gal would keep it dancing until Jackie showed up, she knew he would very soon," Plus you look like you need a work out since last I saw you darling, what does he feed you fast food?" The Darkling faced the two women and threw up his hands," Sorry, I don't trust hellions." It flipped her off to which Lara's eyes rolled in response instantly. Then the creature quickly darted off running to hide behind the man himself," Hello Mr. Estacado." Lara sat on the fire escape before vaulting over it and landing in a crouched position before standing and reloading new clips," Miss me?" A hazel orb winked at him daringly," And how is that lovely golden weapon of yours. I really miss that most of all; we became quite attached to each other." A wicked grin was flashed at the dark haired man with intent.   
  
Sara's senses were honed in on the nearing hitman and although the road adjacent to her department was not Sara's ideal place to unleash the fury of the Witchblade. Sara winked to Lara as she planted her hand onto the railing of the fire escape and vaulted herself over the edge. Landing among the trash littered streets, Sara's combat boots scrunched against the loose gravel and glass. Reaching her left hand into her leather jacket, Sara drew her .357 from its holster and with the ease of years at the range and on the field experience, clicked off the safety catch her eyes narrowing on Estacado. "I'm guessing after the shootout in the New York Museum of Natural Sciences you wanted to get another taste of me huh Jackie?" Sara regarded the Tomb raider as she landed next to her in a crouched position. Although it was her first instinct to allow the fury of her blade to unfurl up her arm Sara internally fought with the symbiotic weapon to stay at bay. The last time she and Jackie tangled it took everything in her being not to allow their weapons to blend together upon Ian Nottingham. The red gem at her wrist twinkled with its own inner light as threads of green viney armor began to crawl up her arm.   
  
Jackie Estacado came to a sudden pause, feet dragging along the ground as he did so. His eyes glared sharply at his Darkling in distress and then to the gun in the hands of Lara. She had some real problems; yes of course she did... only she would be out of her mind enough to mess with his belongings... "No, I can't say that I have missed you... you've always been a bit of a thorn in my side."... His arms came up to his chest plate and tightly folded themselves into place. An evil smirk was now given to her, till.... the sight and the sound of Sara Pezzini came to enter into his peripheral vision and area of focus.... "Well, well, well... If it isn't my favorite New York City cop... Put the gun down please, you know I'm not too fond of them especially in this form…unless you got some new shells that pierce armor?"... He took a few steps forward towards the two women... "So... are we gonna get low down & dirty or what? Or are you gonna just gonna stand there and stare at me? I ain't got all day to stand here; the sun comes up in a few hours ya know."   
  
Sara resettled her .357 toward the darkling just to the left of Jackie and she sent a volley of rounds toward the little imp. "Not I haven't changed my bullets, but I know it hurts those little shits something fierce when I blast the crap outta them." The Witchblade began to tear though her leather jacket and anything else that stood in its way and Sara did little to resist the thrill of adrenaline that her symbiotic weapon caused to surge into her bloodstream. "What do you know about some stolen goods from the British Museum? Seems a new case develops and who rears their ugly face but you…" Tendrils of green whip this way and that as Sara side steps toward the nearby alley, away from the prying eyes in her department.   
  
Oh this was to be jolly good fun indeed. Idly the Tomb Raider twirled her guns around her index fingers before aiming them at Jackie again, one eye shifting to glance at Sara," You just had a shoot out with him?" A brow arched," Gee, I know how I ruddy well rate." Lara scoffed," We had a rumble worthy of a bar room brawl." And that in itself was an understatement. Again eyes shifted back to Jackie," Aw, that hurts love." She faked the want to faint at him," How have you been since we last ran into each other... or rather you caused me to actually redecorate my Foyer, and actually thank you for that it was badly needed." There was sarcasm to her tone indeed, but also a grim hint of seriousness as well despite the grin on her full lips. Hazel orbs darted down as she saw one of one his menacing little Darklings stopped in front of her," It's not going to hump my leg is it?" Her tone was dry and dark as a brow arched a Jackie, her boot simply shot out and kicked the little beastie away," Go make problems somewhere else you annoying little twit." Guns stayed promptly aimed on Jackie, though she knew it would be no use really. Something caught Lara's gaze rather quickly," Ah The Blade..." Lara was rather impressed by the Weapon which Sara wielded and personally would love to have a piece of it for her collection, but knew that wasn't possible,"Down and dirty?" The pink tip of Lara's tongue slid across her lips," So many things that could mean darling, all of which I'm sure you are very capable of. " Eyes shifted over the man's form then rather snidely added," Maybe." An amusing grin was flashed as a brow cocked towards Miss Pezzini," What are you asking him for?" She had no idea Jackie held mafia relations," He works for Irons and his man servant as well?" That was the sassy Brit's first thought anyhow and one which would not surprise her if it was indeed fact. 


	2. Five Hours Later

Chap 2. Five Hours later… (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft, Jackie Estacado and Ivan Croft)  
  
It had been a long night and it was now breaking into day with the British bombshell and the bombshell cop chilling in a bar. Lara was sore, hurting like hell and still -licking- her wounds from her tussle with Jackie. Round three had gone to both of them. Lara had placed her guns against Jackie's head and he had threatened to smash her ankles. In the end Lara had technically won however. She got the information she was after, namely that the Mafia wasn't in on it and it was most likely the doings of Irons. Goody-goody. The brat millionaire with a creepy manservant. The bar tender had offered Lara his first aid kit the second she walked in with Sara who found her shortly after the tussle and dragged her off for a drink. It'll help the pain said the copper. More or less she was right. So now here sat Lady Croft on the bar top applying medical provisions to her gun grazes courteousy of Jackie Estacado's lovely Golden Desert Eagles and sipping a Martini dry with a scotch chaser," The Mafia isn't in on it Sara...and for some odd reason Mr. Estacado is sticking up for Nottingham, but not his Master." Came the English accent in a hiss as she cleaned her own wounds," Any idea why Darkness himself sticks up for creepy sneaky?" Hazel orbs fell on Pez curiously.   
  
Found himself randomly walking the street for the time being. New York was never boring but it wasn't all too exciting when the sun came up either. He had nothing planned for this day... that was of any real importance anyways, just a few errands. It was way too early but then again he was never much for sleeping, especially not after having been through something like a major tussle with Miss Croft. She was an interesting specimen indeed but he had no business doing business with her, she was too much of a hazard.... Safety wise and security wise. But nonetheless, she always owned up around his area of business.... and pleasure. Both hands slid inside of the pockets to his dress pants. The coat to his suit weaved back and forth as he walked, at a New Yorker's naturally fast pace of course. The holsters beneath the coat exposed every so and so, and he knew this but of course knowing him He would think that he was too untouchable to care for the law or anybody that might've been threatening or felt threatened by his presence. His position was just outside of the bar that Croft & Pezzini were inside coincidentally, but he would never know this unless someone told him so.   
  
The seasoned detective sat at a barstool in her usual bar leaning over a shot and a beer looking somewhat dejected. She grasped the frosty bottle and took a long drink before leaning her arm against the bar and turning to Lara Croft. "You might want to sit in a chair; you're starting to attract a …fan club…" Sara nodded toward a booth near the pool table where three college students sat ogling the Brit. "I don't exactly trust the word of that son of a bitch Estacado, but I'm sure you're interrogation was on the level." Sara took her shot of whiskey and then chased it with another slug of beer. "I'm not sure why Jackie would cover up for Nottingham. The last time we three spent any time together I was stripped of my blade and Nottingham was for a short time taken in by its all consuming nature." Sara finished her beer and gave the bartender a nod that she wanted another round. The bartender leaned in pouring another shot for Sara. "You sure you want to start drinking at this hour Pez? Its 10 AM and you don't look like you've had a decent night of sleep in days." Sara knocked her fist against the high polished surface and gave Sean a harsh look. "I'm not playing games here Mallory now get me a beer before you get on my bad side." The tender shook his head and grabbed another beer from the cooler setting it down and twisting the lid for her. He walked off without another word and the detective shook her head. "Unbelievable..." Just as her hand brought the beer to her lips she felt a twinge from the blade.   
  
Lara hated to -lick- wounds. She much preferred to give them. However in the case of this night's tiff, she didn't inflict a one. Even the smashing of her elbow into Jackie's nose had not done much damage, sure it caught him off guard for a moment but that was it. It really rather irked the woman to say the least. The Brit was a slight testy. That man always bugged her. Always. But then again she bugged him so all made sense in the world. However, what bugged her most is the fact they almost seemed evenly matched. No one was evenly matched to Lara Croft. It was seemingly unheard of. The brassy Surrey gal shrugged, and then winked at the college youngsters. A wicked sparkle emitted into the greenish-brown orbs as she watched their ears and cheeks turn positively six shades of red," We've got a bit of a history...I don't exactly trust him, but I trust his word." And Lady Croft did have good reason on that indeed. After all he did end up striking a deal with her last night," Though he does owe me a new pair of pants." Slender fingers felt the rips in the ankles of her once brand new pants," And he will pay me back." A hint of a grin tugged at the British gunslinger's lips, "On level? You could say that yes." Her tone was rather nonchalant," If I didn't know any better I would say the git wants my ass. In more ways then one." Saucy, saucy Lara. Indeed. A nod," You told me about that a while back darling." A brow was quirked," Easy Pez, don't need to start trouble again." Lara stood hopping off the bar top," I need air." Eyes darted to the college pricks again," Fresh. Air." She glared at the cigs in their hands and sauntered out the door, almost running into," If I did not know any better Jackie I would say you wanted something from me the way we keep -accidentally- running into each other." Her head tilted to one side, two relentless strands of auburn refusing to stay in her braid falling across her face," But since I did rather run into you. " A slender index finger pointed downward," You owe me a new bloody pair of pants." Hands haughtily came to rest at the curve of her hips as her hazel orbs practically glared at him with daggers.   
  
Jackie closed his eyes as he came to a quick halt. He wasn't gonna walk anymore but rather stand there for a moment and wait for time to pass on by. His back pressed against the wall and his arms tightly folded at his chest. His build was quite muscular and seemed to swell, noticeable even beneath the suit. The sounds of footsteps and all the regular things that city life provided echoed into ears. But that one familiar voice had to trail and throw off his natural state of relaxation. Oh god... It was her once again. This one just wouldn't quit would she? Oh well though... life was full of challenges and adversities... This one seemed to be one of his tougher trails to get away from. He kept the same form and positioning when she spoke towards him. For a moment after she spoke. He only stood there, silent. He seemingly was in some type of deep thought. But finally he gave speech a try. With now wide open eyes, he'd look down to her, not moving anything but his head though... "Is that all you need from me? Or is there more...?"... he had a sort of impatience in the tone of his voice. She was killing his valued 'Alone' time of course.   
  
It was Sara's turn to amuse at the Brit's comments toward the college kids, "I trust you keep you're comments about my friend's legs going all the way yup to yourselves." Arching a brow Sara downed her shot and tossed a handful of bills onto the counter. Snagging her beer with one hand Sara picked up her shredded leather jacket and walked to follow Miss Croft. As she moved toward the door Sean the bartender interjected, "Pezzini! You can't go outside with that beer." Sara turned her head back and smirked to the tender. "No? whatcha gonna do have me arrested?" Sean shook his head and waved to the door, "Go on kid get outta here before I change my mind." The Witchblade wielder walked outside, taking another drink from her beer as she spotted Estacado and Croft engaged in a conversation. The uncomfortable shift in her Witchblade shook her psyche again. "Wonderful… "she muttered tossing her beer into the street as she clenched her fists, struggling against the overwhelming desire to slice and dice.   
  
Ivan was not a happy camper. His dear sister had packed up and left town with only a note as to her location. And the brat made it vague enough: New York City. The states were never friendly to Ivan, but you couldn't beat old-country England. Lara could not get far from Ivan, as Ivan had the search skills of all Croft descendants. In only a day and ten cups of coffee, her position was pinpointed. His plane was ready before he had time to cut the computer off. Pleasant flight, to say the least. Arriving at the Four Seasons hotel to find an empty room only resulted in a more irate Ivan. Shooting a few quick questions with his trademark English accent gave him the current location of Lara Casually swaggering down the street with dark sunglasses cloaking his emerald eyes; he easily spots Lara and two other people, "For Christ sakes, the woman could make friends with Mid-Eastern terrorists." A smirk entailed as he pulled up with a coy look resting along his visage, "Didn't think you could travel alone, did you sister?"   
  
Arms crossed now," I don't really don't need anything from you." Her eyes scanned the dark haired man, slowly. He was quite the tall glass of water really. However, he was trouble with a capital T. And how many men had she had in her life that was like that anyhow? She had lost count a long time ago. However it always seemed to be the sort she attracted none the less," Well actually." The long lanky form leaned against a light pole," Now that I've thought a moment, I could use a place to set-up shop." Lara had a funny feeling brother dear would show up soon and the boy hated hotel rooms. Fancy ones or not. A smirk pressed across her lips," Get me a place to stay here in New York and I'll..." She moved closer to him now, a hand snaking under his coat and fingers trailed along the handle of the golden desert eagle which resided there," leave you alone about those at least." Sara's presence alerted Lara, who stepped back with a wicked grin and gazed at her, before looking back to Jackie a moment," My brother absolutely loathes hotel rooms. A penthouse would be nice, central location. I'll even pay you for it." Arms folded discretely as a cat-ate-the-canary look crossed the Brit's lovely features," Speak of the devil..." Hazel orbs shifted," It took you longer then I thought brother dear." She was amused, but not in the least bit shocked about Ivan showing up," Ivan, meet Sara Pezzini a good friend of mine and "Eyes shifted to Jackie," and Jackie Estacado...not sure what he is too me yet." She looked back at Ivan," my twin brother, Ivan Croft." A slender hand and gestured to him.   
  
Jackie raises a brow for a moment's time. His senses were as sharp as they come even when not in the form of the Darkness wielding killer. Miss Pezzini was somewhere close by and she wasn't gonna be too happy about seeing him around her way, she never was. Maybe today she'd leave him be.... at least till the sun went down anyways. A grin crossed his face as Lara came closer, removing the thought of Sara Pezzini from his mind... "You know you play too much... You're a horrible teaser... even when we're fighting your hitting on me."... he gave her question a bit of a thought, at least a seconds worth of thought... "I don't think so, you're not exactly the most trusted of my clientele..."... his eyes burned as he gave Ivan a mean glare. The typical New Yorker's glare to those that were outsiders of the state. He wasn't too mean of a person but he didn't trust outsiders (foreigners) too much. with a weird look he brought his gaze back to Lara... "And why do you need a penthouse... Might I ask?"   
  
A smug look rested along his face. "Lara, don't press my buttons." Removing his shades revealed a pair of stunning emerald orbs. He absently wiped a brown lock away from his view as he nodded to each of the people that Lara introduced him to, shaking both of their hands. The brooding male did not strike him as being much of a worthwhile person. "I saw the shack that you're staying in, Lara." Rolling his eyes, he was never impressed by grand hotels. Why pay thousands of dollars when all you need is a bed and a loo? He exuded 'Croft-ness'; cocky attitude, never one to be told what to do, hot tempered, and a sharp enough tongue to make every bouncer in NYC cry with only one sentence. "I'm still hurt that you left without me. Regardless of if I love England too much, I still would've tagged along. Oh, don't be alarmed at your high room service bill. It was a long flight with bad food; what's a growing boy supposed to do?" Yes. They were twins all right.   
  
Sara's brow bent skyward as she noticed the handsome Brit calling Lara sister. "I'm starting to get the feeling that this family reunion is less than a coincidence. Did you call in for some backup Lara? Or are British emissary and you not telling me everything about who was on board with this case. If you insist on pulling aces out of your sleeve I might feel tempted to ask for help from McCarthy." The detective regarded her shredded jacket and right sleeve of her shirt. Blushing slightly as she realized just how much of her undergarments were showing Sara shifted the jacket and whatnot as best she could to conceal herself. "You two will have to excuse my attire, I didn't really expect such a tussle last night." Hazel orbs eyed up Jackie as she gave him a knowing look and then back toward Ivan. "Well I can see why you've never introduced us before Lara." The detective's eyes played over the dark haired Brit and Sara tilted her head toward the twin in greeting. The close proximity of Sara to the mafia hitman slash darkness wielder was almost unbearable for the blade. Noticeably she winced and held her hand over her abdomen. "If you three will excuse me…" she forced a smile and started to walk toward her bike.   
  
A laugh," And you enjoy every minute of it Love." A wink was offered. Yes she was a tease, a flirt, and she liked to play," All part of the Croft charm, would you rather Ivan hit on you?" Hazel orbs drifted back to Mr. Smarty Mouth, aka her Brother, "Careful, I've had a rough night." And from the looks of her it was clearly an understatement. Ripped pants, a cut on her right cheek, and a bandage on her arm. The Brit glanced to Sara," Well, he only showed up a year ago on my door-step darling. Rather a long story I'll relay another time perhaps." She watched her friend closely. Ah, yes, the Witchblade did not like The Darkness. Lara tended to forget the hostilities between the two entities. A brow arched," Sure, drag surf boy into it." Lara licked her lips wryly," And no I did not call Ivan, he likes to follow me." Idly Lara's middle left finger itched at her nose towards Ivan," thinks I cannot possibly take care of myself or have any fun," Eyes darted to Jackie," Without him. "The finger dropped from view to rest at her side, then she addressed Jackie again, "Let's just say I like living and living large hmm?" Arms folded," Think about it, you do me this little favor and I owe you." She was striking a hard bargain at him," One of those, I scratch your back, you scratch mine deals." An auburn brow arched attentively, awaiting an answer.   
  
Jackie gave Sara the exact same look that she gave him. Then couldn't help but laugh... "Ha! ha! ha! wow Pez... seems like your not as in control as you think you are... how's the blade doing today?... The Darkness isn't entirely a day thing so I don't feel the pain you feel right now. Too bad you have to go though; I'll most definitely miss your presence... You look cute with all that missing material on your clothes."... he gave her a devious smirk then gave his attention back to the Crofts. Her brother seemed worse than she did, only for the fact that he was a male and he was arrogant and cocky. his attitude was easily picked up off of him even with the slightest of words given off. His eyes took upon Lara's figure... "Ya know... I have my Darklings to scratch my back if I need it scratched and favors aren't what you want me to start asking for... Lemme let you in on a secret, according to the Mafia... when you end up in someone's debt then you're in their pocket and when that happens, you'll never come out. Is that what you want?"   
  
Ivan coughed at Lara saying she can never have any fun. "Hon, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't find any time to have fun." He refrained from telling them the numerous times he has told Lara to lighten up and get out more. Green orbs narrowed at Lara's vulgar gesture, regretting not being armed at the moment. A smirk touched his lips at Lara's bartering with Jackie. "I doubt it takes a penthouse for you to scratch his back, sis. And I bet you scratch it damn well." Ivan was not one to mess with when aggravated, and pissing of Lara was top on his list of priorities. Replacing the sunglasses back over his eyes, he absently shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He was still quite oblivious to what was going on, as Lara never did fill him in before she hopped a flight here. Ivan would remember to drill her about it when they go back to the wretched hotel. Jackie was an interesting character at that. The sexual tension between him and his sister was apparent, which only resulted in a nauseous Ivan.   
  
The detective gave the trio a nod as she straddled her bike and kick-started it. The impressive Buell Lightning X1 was her pride and joy and although she and the powerful machine had been though quite a bit on these crowded city streets. Sara couldn't let go of the thrill that riding her baby on the streets of upper state New York offered. Wincing again at the all consuming rush the blade washed though her Sara covered the watch-like bracelet as it began to unfurl up her arm in rejection to the presence of Estacado. She let go briefly, gripping the handlebars and taking off toward her own apartment. The brunette cursed herself as she drove further away the Witchblade screaming in frustration inside her head to turn around… to kill.   
  
Lara arched a brow," Let me let you in on a little secret." She moved forward again, one hand coming to rest on the wall behind Jackie pinning him into place for a moment as the other hand followed resting there," Chicago had a mafia once. She paused a moment, such a powerful man, she could feel it radiating off him," They don't anymore." he'd get the idea," Plus, along as we stay on each other's semi-good side we've nothing to worry about," She was willing to be a good girl. For the most part anyways, "Right?" She pushed off the wall and away from Jackie, and glared at her brother," He wishes." Then eyes drifted again to Jackie," I can give you," A slender index finger placed itself against her chin as the braided head tilted to one side rather mock thoughtfully," One grand right now." And she wasn't joking. ," I play hardball Mr. Estacado. You of all people should know this." Now she was sounding more like a business woman. Lara's forte's in business as well, had to being in the business she did. After all when you work for other people bartering is part of the game and how you get ahead," And I'll drop the new pants subject." Eyes drifted to Sara, as Lara shook her head," I'll never quite understand that weapon of hers. Even though I studied it enough to know it just as much as Irons and Sara combined." Lara felt compelled to go after the Cop, but refrained figuring she needed to cool off a bit," think about it Jackie, I could be valuable to you." wicked grin now slipped across the English Archeologists lips," After all, it's good to know you've got someone who can kick your ruddy ass in your pocket." She blew him a kiss and began to walk towards her rented silver Aston Martin, dragging Ivan with her," Better yours then someone who is against you." She'd leave him to think on that as she slipped into the driver's seat eying Ivan," Get in we've got some discussing to do and I want breakfast, and I do not count a dry martini with a scotch chaser much of a breakfast." the car was revved," I would offer you a chance to join us Jackie." She was going out of her way to be civil to a guy who merely a few hours ago the night before threatened to tear out her ankles? But of course," And Ivan doesn't bite, that much really." She pondered adding, but I do, but then thought better of it. Figuring Jackie probably already came to that conclusion a long time ago.   
  
Jackie simply gave her a stare and just smirked... "Do you enjoy brushing up on me like this? Or is this just a real bad habit that you've come to pick up as of late?"... he thought about her games and what exactly he would be getting himself into by going along with this plan. A question popped up in his mind... just how far could he throw her? He trusted everyone just about as far as he could throw them. She was lightweight and with the help of the darkness she'd be an easy throw. A grin appeared on his face now as he brought his hands upwards from his sides, grazing against her figure little by little... "Well... Hmm... I may be pushing things but I suppose you can have one of the penthouses... but one condition... If I ask for something, I don't want an argument or even as much as a second thought. Got me?"... He already knew the answer by her desperation for the penthouse. "Oh and I hope this isn't some little game because you should know that I'm usually all business and action... not too much time left in the world for fun & games."... His grin faded and he seemed very serious now, stern features compromising his previous attitude... "I think I'll tag along "I wanna here more about the Mafia in Chicago... my stretch doesn't go that far and that's not my jurisdiction of work anyways so... you can gladly fill me in."   
  
Lara always loved to toss her money around like it was merely nothing but pocket change. "Speak a little louder, Lara. I think the drug dealers are right down that alley." He rolled his eyes as Lara practically raped Jackie right there on the spot. To state it plainly, the only thing the girl needed was a good lay and she would be happy for at least a week. His sister doing business was truly an art. She would get her way, regardless if it required large sums of money or…other activities. Feeling a tug at his sleeve he whipped around to praise Lara's car. "Thank God. At least you have a car that's decent enough to drive." Taking his rightful seat in the passenger's side, he slung his arm out the window. The thought of Jackie tagging along with them to breakfast wasn't too appetizing, but as long as he was there, Lara wouldn't show her ass and start barking at him. Granted Ivan wouldn't sit there with a straight face; an argument between two Crofts is like a royal battle between two gladiators. It took a long time to end and was rather brutal. "I should be so lucky to work in a martini into my breakfast schedule." Even if Ivan stayed out 'til the crack of dawn, Lara always found it humorous to wake him up at God-awful hours of the morning to begin training. At least his idea of a good time involved liquor and hot female bartenders traipsing up and down the bar top. 


	3. The Investigation Begins

Chp 3. The investigation begins… (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Ian Nottingham, Jackie Estacado, Al Simmons, Lara Croft, and Kenneth Irons)  
  
Sara sat in her efficiency apartment brooding over her lack of self control. Her answering machine had several messages from the department regarding her current caseload and so far all of Sara's leads were turning out to be dead ends. It was frustrating. The seasoned cop felt like a rookie next to her long time friend Lara Croft and according to her answering machine, internal affairs was starting to ask questions about the mysterious fella and his hordes of Darklings paying a visit to her precinct. Not the best of days for sure. Sara flipped though folder after folder reading about the missing artifacts and the partial prints and whatnot gathered by the print lab. Running a hand though her somewhat tangled brown hair Sara thought back to the last case she was on and the side comments made by Detectives Sam Burke and his partner 'Twitch'. Sara smiled with the memory of Sam sprinkling doughnut crumbs over the deceased body that was found in Rat City, Spawn's stomping ground. Sara grumbled and walked out of her apartment. This environment was just not contusive for her mood, it just amplified her anger. After 20 minutes of walking, Sara found herself nearing Kenneth Iron's penthouse with a pair of binoculars. She crouched near a grouping of trees in the small park hoping to catch a hint of a clue toward her current case. She hoped no one was home because she was tempted to breach protocol and have a look inside to see if any of the artifacts were on display.   
  
His eyes focused after having them closed for so long... Thinking while he stood in front of the large window that allowed him to see the whole city... He focused on certain people he could see walking thinking about what they may be doing... Then something caught his eye, something not to far away... He looked back to Kenneth who was reading through papers... Irons pointed to the door and Ian began towards it... Jumping to the stairs climbing to the roof... From there his stealth fully moved to the fire exit... Moving silently down the iron platforms till he reached the ground... now moving slowly and calmly he glanced back to where he spotted the movement... Darting between cars... The long sheathed weapon swinging of his waist as he moved. He buttoned up the large black jacket he wore as he ran onto the park... he moved a fair way from her... Identifying her as Pezzini... he came up slowly from behind then lent against a tree and without looking at her spoke with his calm and fluent voice... "Find what you are looking for Sara"... He finally looked up to Sara... "Irons and I have been waiting for you to arrive... we know why are here..." he didn't question her reason for coming as he knew already, and he had already told this to both Jackie and Sara...   
  
After his engagement with Lara Croft, his day was seemingly done. Now the day was boring... but then again it was night time now. With the setting of the sun and rising of the moon, the time for 'Darkness' was at hand. With a smug grin he went to the roof of his estate. He knelt down in his usual place when he went onto rooftops. His rooftop much more special than others for the simple fact that it gave off a horrific image to any that saw him in person up there next to the gargoyle statues. The Darklings that surrounded him and the statues didn't help to remove the terrible image of terror. The night was new and he most definitely needed something to do. The life of luscious females was over for him the day of his 21st birthday... the day things got real serious. All his troubles began on that day and seemed to only get worse with time. It was surprising that he hadn't experienced the usual people trying to take his powers or use him for his power. All these thoughts simply fueled his rage and thus he needed to move on and do something to pass his time and remove the pain of thought. The Darklings leaded his descent towards the ground, each flying or running along the building and heading through the streets. He kept more low profile than they did of course. He flew from place to place... a 10 foot wing span from tip to tip of each wing. He was the epiphany of terror now but he wasn't at all that much of a bad person... it just so happened that there were much worse a type of people out in the world. He seemingly made his way towards Kenneth Iron's area coincidentally. Some force was driving him there... most likely the Darkness but why? He'd soon find out.   
  
Sara was in a royal mood. Her favorite leather jacket was ruined thanks to the Witchblade and its unpredictable attitude toward The Darkness and she nearly went on a hell bend killing spree in the middle of the street when he showed up at her favorite bar a few hours before. Her clothes were changed since then and the trim detective wore a three quarter length baseball style jersey and a boot-cut pair of hip hugger jeans. The motorcycle boots she donned scrunched against the cool grass as she crouched in her silent vigil over Iron's estate. As her eyes watched the lighted windows Sara's binoculars caught the glimpse of a shadowy figure and Sara pulled them down away from her eye knowing she was caught. "Shit." She cursed to herself tucking the small specs away into her pocket. Sure they looked a little silly but she wasn't looking to impress anyone she was just doing her job. Turning to make her exit, Sara nearly jumped out of her skin as she came face to face with none other than Ian Nottingham himself. "I'm just here on a routine assignment Mr. Nottingham. And if memory serves this 'is' a public park is it not?" The tall brunette felt her heart skip in her throat; this really wasn't what she had in mind for tonight. She was just here looking to gather some reconnaissance field work, not start an incident with Iron's man servant, let alone let Kenneth know she was watching his estate.   
  
It was the Witchblade? Or was it you" playing with her he continued to smile... The wind blowing his coat of, of his sheathed weapon... Revealing the beautifully made hilt and grip of the sword... he stepped back walking slowly... "I leave you with this question... If it was me... Or Irons who stole those things... Do you really think you cant catch us" on that he turned and walked again moving through the shadows of trees and building as he moved to cross the road... a hand gripped the hilt of the blade as he moved.. Once getting out of her sight he ran down an alley siding with Kenneth's building…   
  
Jackie closed his bright yellow blazed eyes and crouched down on the rooftop nearest Ian and Sara. He knew not of their presence around the area but he felt something familiar nearby. His blood boiled and his veins pumped adrenaline like crazy. His mind was starting to hurt... only one thing could get him stirred up this bad and it was The Witchblade. It must be nearby, whether active or inactive, its presence could always be felt and much more so during the night than during the daytime. He wasn't as modest as Sara was about fighting... he didn't care whether it was in public in front of the president's house. His eyes reopened and he leaped off of the rooftop he was located on. His wings expanded and he flew around at high speeds... seemingly circling around the area that Sara was near. But he wasn't quite able to pinpoint her true location just an approximation of where she could possibly be. In the air he was easily sighted with the Inner City Lighting that New York was known for. Most pedestrians would easily be able to spot him up above. If he couldn't find her, he knew she'd definitely find him and the Witchblade wouldn't allow her to run from him.   
  
True the eye candy of Ian Nottingham was a treat, but Sara didn't have time to even consider the options of a relationship; let alone one with someone that lacked the self respect to decline a job from such a notorious asshole as Kenneth Irons. Sara's hand went to her backup Walther PPK that she wore tonight in exchange for the usual .357 the instant Nottingham reached forward and touched her hair. With the practice and skill of a cop with hundreds of hours at the range, Sara drew the gun and cocked the barrel. "One more move like that, and I really might feel the need to take your head off, Mr. Notting….Unngh…" The brunette was only a few steps into her pursuit of Ian before she stumbled, bumping her hip into a neighboring bench. An inner rage boiled in Sara's throat, and was augmented by the adrenalin already present from her interaction with Nottingham… this was not good. ~'He's here….it's time…. No more hesitation… Sara... you want to ….kill…'~ the symbiotic weapon hissed into her mind as she heard her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. Fortunately this section of Central Park was less than active after dark, but Sara had the feeling thing were going to go from bad to worse and quickly.   
  
A mass of red appeared to jump from building to building... like a cloud of blood it spun and swirled in the wind that was present only at the tops of the buildings... He was here... the being of the night that had not yet been rivaled by any other... the tortured soul whose life was not meant to exist... a rebelled soldier of hell... as he noticed the airborne for of The Darkness he stopped wrapping himself around a pole watching.. the cape now seeming to shorten... The figure within the red cape was now visible... a human form wearing a suit or necro-plasmic armor and a large white M on his chest to symbolize his leader, boss Melbolgia... yet no more.. not ever did he follow the leader ship of such a creature... He finally leaped across the buildings almost looking for a fight.   
  
It was odd. As Sara breathed in and out suppressing her bloodlust she heard a car pass by that pumped the sounds of Garbage from its open windows. The heavy beats and intense lyrics of Shirley Manson and company seemed to describe her current state perfectly. The woman gritted her teeth together for what felt like an eternity and just as she felt her emotions on a breaking point the incessant whisperings stopped and she felt the overwhelming urge to arch her glance skyward. Her hazel orbs widened into a gaze of surprise as she saw in all his glory the infamous Al Simmons, more widely known as Spawn. Although Sara personally had no qualms with this tortured soul, the blade could sense the evil aura that surrounded him and she numbly walked toward his alley as if in a trance. Shadows enveloped the beautiful woman and as she accepted their concealment the Witchblade silently unfurled up her arm, tearing away anything that stood in its path. Upon retrospect Sara might be annoyed that yet another shirt was ruined, but for right now her feet walked with a will of their own toward Ray City. Her soft lips parted slightly as she drew in a breath. "Show yourself…hell spawn…" The detective spoke with the voice of the blade, and afterward blinked stupidly, not knowing where the words came from.   
  
He walked a bit seeing the Darkness quickly disappear... Then he passed by the Hobos who slept or ate... One grabs his foot and he shook it of angrily ..."Get of me..!" he heard the sound of the music also... Looking back... He noticed the woman... he had met her before...Sara was her name "Detective Pezzini... Witchblade" he stood watching her... the long and moving cape swept around his body as it had a life of its own... "What do you want" he for some reason was not in the best of moods... not that it got much better... he stepped towards her... trying also to not damage any of these hobo's belonging.. he wasn't that sadistic... he came to stop within a meter of her... "Come to greet me as I arrive once again in this City..."   
  
Sara popped her neck and looked to and fro, "Actually I was following a lead… happened to come this way. You haven't seen a fella come though here, Tall, buff strong jaw line long dark hair and a trench coat?" Granted Sara could have been describing either Jackie or Ian, but she figured with what the Witchblade was just doing a few moments ago it wouldn't surprise her if it was being set off by either one of them. "I don't mean to stomp all over your alley… 'Spawn' I'm just trying to do my job and not give the captain any reason to take my head off." Sara swallowed hard restraining her symbiotic weapon not to attack this 'evil' creature. It now coated the upper half of her body and very sparsely at that. As it shifted form here and there, Sara backup a few feet. "The last thing I want is more bloodshed… especially here."   
  
Looking down then back up Spawn shook his head... "No I have not... yet there was someone up on the roof which is what drew me here... but it seems he left as you arrived... possibly who you are after... possibly who I am after" he took a step back looking up... incase he had returned... "A lead... that brought you to the Irons estate... I think you are a little out of your league Sara... you should possibly call in for assistance you if you intend on moving in on the place... even with the Witchblade I feel Ian will not let you get to Irons.." he looked to his hands, then back to Sara. "What is it you think they got here..?? What are you after?? Thieves?" He took a step back shattering a bottle beneath his foot and in doing this it seemed to trigger 3 people in the alley to approach... **Hey Freak.. That was mine... you're gonna pay for it** Spawn merely stood and watched... slowly turning to face the 3 punks... "I will not hesitate to kill you..." the punks hearing that and passing it off as a joke... beneath the mask Spawn grinned... and quickly punched the first in the stomach.. hard... his victim fell to the ground... coughing blood... and groaning... the other two running away... he stood looking down to the dying man.. His patience for this City was   
  
nil.   
  
She had beat Estacado again, so to speak. Actually more like won his trust. Tomorrow she would be sitting up shop in a penthouse. For tonight however she was up to no good. Dressed in a sleek black catsuit like outfit, perfect for night business in the city. She was not new to the sort of work this job entailed at all. From the bar Lara had no clue where Sara had wandered off too, the Brit had even tried the woman's cell which was switched off and so, Lady Croft was solo for now. Not a problem. Ivan was jet-lagged he had gone straight to bed without a word, he was probably also annoyed by his sister and some of the male company she chose to keep. Oh well, Lara wasn't much for some of the sluts he brought home on occasion either," Lighten up Lara." She mimicked her brother almost perfectly in a snide tone as hazel orbs rolled. Once she had gotten her gear strapped on, Lara made for the outside world concealing her attire by way of a black trench coat. Her point of destination. One of Kenneth Irons' business buildings in downtown NYC. She would walk. Hands placed into pockets, head staring straight ahead, eyes fixed really on nothing in particular. The sassy British mind however was at work. Kenneth Irons was rich, which means excellent security system. Luckily early after the brunch ordeal with Mr. Estacado and Ivan, Lara got on the phone to Bryce and had him to a little background work on Mr. Irons' security preferences. The long auburn braid hung down the woman's back, the light breeze of the evening played at it slightly as she moved along. She seemed to have a way with Mr. Estacado as well. No Darklings she had asked tonight, keep them away from me and so far none had come about, that she could see anyhow. However Lara was sure she was having an eye kept on her. She reached the tall dark building of glass and steel. Slowly she slipped into the alley between it and another random business and began to slowly scale the business opposite to Irons' how was she accomplishing this amazing feat? Well obviously she is not The Human Fly, suction cups. Four to be exact, one strapped to each knee/calf area and two to the undersides of her wrists. Sticking to the dark corners Lara began to get higher and higher from the ground below, after having discarded her trench to rest at the bottom of the alleyway.   
  
Pezzini pressed her back to the grimy wall and slowly picked up a length of pipe, the echoing suction cups alerting her attention toward the ascending figure. Within a few moments, Sara was climbing the fire escape that neighbored the figure and had positioned herself behind the woman. Although Sara's Witchblade was already unfurled up her arm and across her torso, the detective relied on her Walther to do her talking rather then the alien weapon. Sara cocked the gun with the ease, and pointed it toward the back of Croft's head. "Easy there… nice and slow." Her hazel eyes narrowed into slits and then widened with surprise at the sight of a familiar face. "Jesus Christ Lara! Warn a girl! You sneak up on me like that again and I might not take the second or two to identify my target." She re holstered her gun and looked to the ground more upset with herself for lashing out irrationally at her friend more then she was at losing her target, Ian Nottingham. The green viney armor shifted across her body again moving the red gem to the hollow at her throat with a thin choker of green. Although the armor that coated Sara's upper half was sparse, it was not to be underestimated, as it moved with a will of its own. "Sorry… I didn't mean to shout I'm just a bit on edge…"   
  
he turned to see what Sara's attention was turned to... he glanced up to see the figure... "What!" his hand reached up... and a row of chains shot from his body, belt, chest, arm... all towards Lara not yet knowing who it was.. then when Sara recognized her the chains stopped and drew back like snakes... slowly moving back within himself... he watched carefully... green luminescent light seeped from his eyes... in the heat of the moment.. "Who is this?" he looked to Sara not knowing whether or not he had met the Tomb Raider.. yet when hearing the name Lara.. it clicked.. he had met her.. and also in the company of Sara.. he stepped back with the decreasing length of chains pulling back inside him.. "Lara Croft..." speaking to himself just remembering the name... he looked up to her again, she would not survive such a gutsy attempt at infiltrating the Irons Building... He again shot the chains to the buildings siding.. and like grappling hooks his pulled himself up... reaching the height of Lara quickly.. "You can't seriously think you can enter this place and survive?" The red bands that crossed his body all over shined with all the small spikes as they reflected the full moon..   
  
She heard a click," I thought Irons only had a manservant not a.." the aristocratic brogue paused," Bloody hell Sara." Brownish-green orbs peered at the woman carefully," If I did not know any better I swear it was Aunt Flo's monthly visit for you." Lara slowly clamored onto the building top and arched a brow," And I thought I kept strange company..." A nod was given to Spawn," Pleasure." A wicked grin," I can get into anywhere Mr. Simmons." She had provisions, she knew what she was up against," However I wasn't counting on company." Arms folded as she glanced to Sara," You know, drinking only seems to make you more up-tight darling." An index finger pressed the barrel of the Cop Chic's gun off to the side," So was I interrupting anything?" Clever teasing wench. Her orbs watched the chains as they slithered away," Let's try not to have another tussle two nights in a roll. Plus Jackie might become jealous after all fighting me is the closest he'll ever get to having sex with my cute arse."   
  
"That time of the month aye?" The New York City cop lifted herself over the lip of the building and folded her arms about her chest half covering her revealed flesh. Her brow furrowed as she sat down against the small wall that encircled the rooftop. "You know Lara I love it when you visit, but you have a way with things that I just can't relate with. I have to meet protocol; warrants have to be issued... I can't just go breaking into Kenneth Iron's penthouse even if the son of a bitch is dead." The last time Sara saw Irons he was falling out of the large window overlooking his private courtyard, as far as her official report went Kenneth Irons was dead, but according to everything she was unraveling it seems the untimely death of the multibillionaire might have been issued prematurely. "If that low down rotten asshole 'is' still alive I'm betting he knows we're coming."   
  
  
  
Lara grinned," I always knew you loved me like the other annoying sister you'll never have." Taking her time the Brit removed the suction cups from her form placing them into the sleek black bag on her back," And you seem tense, only possible explanation I could derive would be Aunt Flo darling." Quiet footfalls moved towards one of the penthouse windows, Lara could tell instantly it had been replaced," So let him know, all he'll do is send your favorite dark haired creepy man servant after us." hazel orbs glanced at Pez over her shoulder," Speaking of which what is the relationship between you two anyhow?" The sauciness of Lara Croft was high at work again," You bedding him?" Miss Tough as Nails arched a curious brow," I know It when I see it Sara, and you got It bad." A bit of a chuckle and then all that faced Sara now was the slender back and long braid as the now gloved fingers felt around the window ledge looking for something it seemed ," Hmm. I had Bryce, you remember him don't you? Odd sort, tech genius. Anyhow, I had him do some checking for me on Irons' security systems and..." She paused a moment," Bingo." Instantly she pulled the window up," Unfortunately I'll have to make a pit-stop in Washington on the way home." Eyes rolled ," Langley ass-kissing again." With that the black clad figure slowly slipped into the place," You mentioned he was rich, but by the looks of this I would say overly rich children starving in third world countries arsehole."   
  
Nimbly, Sara gripped the edge of the building and with a graceful bend of her half naked frame; the statuesque bombshell entered the shadow filled room boots first. She landed in a crouched position next to the tomb raider. "Irons never did do anything small… I have to wonder if he's compensating for something. And to think I let that prick buy me dinner." As the two women walked the perimeter of the room, Sara shot Lara a glance. "What do you mean 'I've got it bad?' Are you insinuating that I have a 'thing' for Ian Nottingham?" Sara checked her Walther clicking the safety and then reinserting it back into the side holster. She quietly sidestepped past a glassed in samurai suit and her eyes darted toward the small office half wondering if she heard a noise or if it was just her imagination.   
  
A quick nod," Yes, I can see this." The hazel orbs caught sight of something," Picasso...lovely." She did not touch," Rare too." Lara did have a taste for good art. Hazel eyes picked up something else, more interesting," Hmm. Look at this." A newspaper, several. But the odd thing was it was only the pages with recent news about the heists in England. From the woman's pack she produced a small pen like spy camera and took pictures of each document," I'll send these off to Bryce and in an hours time I'll have flawless duplicates." She was whispering," He took you to dinner huh?" Her tone was amused," If it makes you feel better I tend to wine and dine with the scum of the earth as well." A small chuckle," He is rather old. Perhaps he can't how do you Americans put it? Ah, yes get it up anymore?" Always too the point and brutal. Yup, that's Lady Lara Croft alright, Lady only by title. Lara paused a moment," Yes, I do mean you have a 'thing' for Ian Nottingham." Chortled the British accent quietly," Good to see we are both on the same page darling." Lara's fingers flexed near her guns," Did you hear something?" The small camera was quickly put away. hazel orbs narrowed slightly and looked about. Then they fell on the door of the small office as well, it was slightly ajar and Lara could've sworn she saw a sliver of light across the floor.   
  
Sara held up her hand and made a gesture that meant perhaps their conversation might have to wait until a later time. Sidestepping toward the office door Sara was surprised to see it spring open as the pair closed in. Framing the doorway was the silver-haired Kenneth Irons. "Unless my eyes deceive me I'd say Christmas came a little early this year..." He leaned his weight against the frame as the light behind him ebbed out about his frame cutting the outline of his muscular frame. "But I ordered a redhead and a blonde…" he joked eyeing up the tomb raider and her counterpart. "…However I've been known to make an exception. May I offer either one of you a drink?" Kenneth turned to one side and gestured for them to enter. Sara knew she was here without jurisdiction and conceded to follow his lead into the office, "I didn't realize you had to buy your women Irons. Having trouble adjusting to the Viagra? " Kenneth took the insult with a grin, his sneer revealing a set of even white teeth. The expression gave him a sinister look and what he retorted was enough to make the homicide detective's blood begin to boil. "IF memory serves I didn't seem to have any trouble buying you."   
  
A nod. Lara got the drift. Eyes narrowed," Sorry, I don't do ditzy." Mused the Sassy English woman as Irons spoke. She wasn't impressed, never would be. To her he was about as low as a human being could get. Unless of course you count the Illuminati. Hell, Lara would bet Irons probably once had ties with them as well. The Surrey native gave Sara a suspicious glance," Is he always this charming?" Her tone was dry, cold. Un-amused to be more accurate," I'll pass up on such an offer thank you." She did not trust the man in the least. However, like Sara she followed the man, hands waiting near her guns, flexing. It took everything Lara had to keep from blowing the insufferable bastard's head off right then and there," Don't you ever stay dead Irons? Or did the Devil become bored with you?" Scoffed the Brit. Sure she knew her tone, demeanor, and word choices were dealing in fire play. However she wanted a reason to blow him into next week with a single bullet. Hazel orbs peered around. The man had many artifacts, paintings, and other historical items. Most dealing with The Blade however. Again it took everything Lara had to keep herself from becoming fascinated by them," What no Man servant tonight?" A wicked grin," Feeling brave are we?" Brass balled indeed.   
  
Irons watched the long legged Brit pass him by and his eye wandered down her frame, enjoying the subtle movement of the cat suit Lara wore. "Delicious… I must admit Sara, you have exquisite taste in women. Kenneth closed the door behind the two girls as he slowly worked his way to the overstuffed leather chair. A small fire was crackling in the fireplace and Kenneth folded his hands atop that blotter on his mahogany desk gesturing to the chairs before him. "Please have a seat. I assure you that my… bodyguard Mr. Nottingham is lurking about nearby. When there is a notorious tomb raider with the reputation as a glorified thief, one can't keep a collection like mine open for pilfering." Sara sat quietly her glib remarks silenced due to the 'buying you' comment. At the mention of Nottingham however her glance caught Irons' startled that he mentioned him. "I would have thought you and he had too much bad blood after he tried to kill you, what makes you think he won't betray you again?" Kenneth rolled his neck slightly and then eyed up the detective with a glimmering eye. "You don't understand… how common of you." Kenneth slowed his words as though he was talking to a child, "Because that dissention of loyalties was merely a high school crush, one that I believe has been thoroughly exhausted."   
  
Lara arched a brow," And you disgust me." Her words simple, to the point. She did sit, though against her better judgment none the less. Arms folded under the swells of her breasts, long legs crossed. Her expression cold. Uncomfortable. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Hazel orbs bore into Irons with intent. Lara, did. Not. Like. Irons. At. All. Her left foot tapped against air as she watched him sit. Oh how she would love to wipe that look from his face. One bullet, or punch which ever," Figures, I bet you even house trained him." Ouch, that was below the belt, but that was also Lara's style. She sat forward now hands resting on the armrests of the chair she sat in," Obviously you know why we are here Mr. Irons." Eyes narrowed even more," So let's get to the point shall we, I've been up for twenty four bloody hours now without sleep. I'm sore, I'm disgruntled, and bitchy." For a brief moment the Tomb Raider's gaze shifted to Pez, her look to warn her not to pay him any heed. Lara knew all to well how men like Irons loved to get under a woman's skin," He sounds almost jealous Sara, wouldn't you agree of this so called High School Crush." Two could play the word mess with your mind game. Sure Irons is crafty son of a bitch, but don't discount Lara's craftiness either.   
  
Kenneth smirked smugly, "Are you sure I can't offer either one of you a drink? I'm sure my… how did you describe him? Ah yes, my man servant would be more than adequate in serving you." Irons glanced toward the bookcase, which also served as a secret passage to another room. "Ian? Could you please fix a beverage for Miss Croft and Detective Pezzini?" Kenneth waited for the tall dark assassin to enter the room and his eye caught the subservient bodyguard giving him a 'knowing' look. Sara looked toward him briefly then fixed her gaze to Irons, "I believe you were asked a question Mr. Irons, now stop avoiding the topic and get to the point!" She punched the arm of the chair with a grimace. Irons shook his head, "Careful, that chair is worth more than you make in a year… Miss Pezzini. But yes to the point. I don't know what rumors you may have heard concerning my involvement in a few missing artifacts from the British Museum. But I assure you everything in my collection has be bought and paid for. Now if you don't have a warrant, allow me to show you to the door."   
  
The dark soul returned to the Irons building after a short interval involving collecting a few backup items.. The large red cape was visible again almost drifting from roof top to roof top and the clashing of chains echoed through alleys.. a sound that now haunted many.. shortly he arrived on the roof of the Irons Building.. he kept a close watch for Ian.. The green eyes seeming to smoke with a green luminescent mist.. he began to walk on the roof.. Sara was a friend one of very few.. much like his life and he didn't want to lose and more.. the cape fell back.. wind pushing.. the ripped ends curled and weaved like an animal.. Because of this his muscular frame was viable and weapons where strapped to his body, guns over both shoulders.. bullets crossing his chest.. he was now decked out.. He walked the ledges of the building.. looking down to the passing cars and blind drunks.. his hearing enabled him to hear from his position little of what went on inside.. he recognized the male and female voices and could feel the Witchblade.. like a gargoyle he paced the ledges slowly.. his feet crushing the small stones underfoot.. he swung an arm as he turned the corner of the roof.. scaring away a flock of resting pigeons.. His mind focused on the goal..   
  
Concentration was the key to opening many doors of knowledge in the warrior's mind. Ian could see the flicker of the amber flames, held onto by candles, in front of him. Taking up a lotus position nearby, his eyes were closed to achieve the state of concentration that he wanted. To find the balance between a wandering mind and that of a focused one, took diligent effort. The night was cool, he could tell that much without opening a window. His obsidian hair fell to about the small of his back in the Lotus, and clad in a pair of black, baggy pants. Hearing something starting to come from Iron's office, for he was in the next room over, he wondered why he was still here. Working for him wasn't having the advantages it used to, and when he would rather track down Sara instead. His head raised slightly as he heard Irons call for him. What could he possibly want now? Moving to the entrance to his room, which was right behind Iron's bookcase, he stops a moment to sling his katana around his waist, then tying it, then moved the bookcase past, and joined everyone in Iron's office. His eyes feel upon Sara and Lara first, but then went to Irons. "You requested something?" He asks, his voice dull and flat, that of boredom with taking orders from Irons. It was beginning to be fruitless, and he didn't want to be here any longer than he had too. He cautiously looks back to Sara once again, the rune on the back of his hand starting to alert him of the Witchblade's presence. Sweeping a hand back to move his obsidian hair out of the side of his face, he stands waiting.   
  
Lara was getting riled up, her blood boiling, nerves on end," I don't need serving thank you." Her British tongue becoming cold as ice," Easy Pez." Lara stood resting a hand on the woman's shoulder, eyes shooting daggers at Kenneth now," You're an ass, a very smug insufferable ass." Truth, but of course knowing Irons he would simply smile and nod all knowing. Practice what you preach Lara, she too needed to 'Easy' as she put it to her friend. hazel orbs made close observation of the exchanges between Sara and Ian. Yup. Defiantly an attraction here. A brow arched seeing Nottingham up closely, a rather dark man. Creepy as the Queen Mum without her best face on. A chill passed up Lara's spine. The Brit could not possibly understand what Cop Girl saw in Ian at all. Her attention snapped back to Irons," A warrant you say?" Lara grinned suddenly," I got your bloody warrant right here." Out popped the guns," Two to be exact. Desert Eagle Magnums .44s one for both of us." One eye was kept on Irons one on Nottingham ," And if you seem so disinterested why is there new paper articles on the heists on your coffee table." Brows furrowed," And Yes, I bet you paid for them. By slipping who ever got them for you a few cool grand." Pearly whites gritted," Insufferable ass."   
  
Kenneth wasn't impressed by the fancy footwork in fact he expected it. His eyes worked over the two weapons, "Lara Croft, if I backed down every time someone with a Robin Hood complex pointed a gun in my face I'd surely be undervalued as a shrewd businessman... "Mr. Irons smirked as his cold glance caught the eye of his personal bodyguard. "I like to keep up with current events. After all I am a collector of antiquities." The silver haired man held the door and looked to Nottingham, "Ian can you show these two out I'd rather not have them tramping though my gallery again, and after all we did just replace that window." With the last bit his eye caught Sara's and it spoke volumes. Pezzini was a cop in this town and as much as she admired Lara's zeal for the dramatic and complete disregard for the law, she knew that if the pair didn't have the proper authority, Iron's would walk. A heavy sigh and she stood from her chair. "Don't worry Mr. Irons ' I'm sure the boys downtown will be more than happy to come back and have a look see once the department clears my warrant."   
  
The first flash of metal caught his grey, emotionless eyes as he turns his head towards Lara, seeing her drawn those specially made guns of hers. His left hand was still at his side, while the other was instantly on the hilt of his Katana, his thumb and forefinger gently pushing the sword slightly out of the sheath, for faster drawing ability. "I would suggest returning those guns to their holsters, Miss." He says in an unwavering, unflinching tone of voice. His eyes move to Sara for a brief instant, but then instantly go back to Lara out in front of him. Truth be told, he didn't care if Irons lived or died, but he did prefer the latter. It was very tempting to turn on Irons right now, and to drive the sword of his right through the man's Heart. But right now, Irons was in control, and that's the way it would be....for the moment. Upon hearing Iron's command, he nods simply, but it was forced. He then turns back to the ladies in front of the desk, his obsidian hair framing his face, almost hiding it from view. "This way." He says, motioning towards the door, but making sure they were out in front, so he would have just a spare second more to react, should they try anything. He looked to Sara once again, and a flicker in his eye showed that he wanted to get Iron's just as badly as she did. Opening the door for them outside, he then moves back behind the pair, and starts to usher them out towards the main entrance. His gaze went back to Irons for moment, eyes narrowing at the shrewd businessman. The truth would have to come out eventually, but it seemed that tonight would not be that night.   
  
With a menacing glare, Lara holstered her guns with a sharp low thwack. The woman was not pleased," Funny, they all happened to be ones I put there too." So it was a tad personal after all, this whole ordeal. Lady Lara Croft took pride in knowing she had put something rare on display for the rest of the world to enjoy. One of the easiest ways to piss her off, take away that ability to share with the world. Just ask a Mr. Alex West about that one. She would still never forgive him for the Prayer Wheels ordeal. Never. The combat boots moved unwillingly out the door. Hazel orbs still set on heavy glare mode. She would nail Irons. One way or another and with or without help One last word in," Yes Mr. Irons I know all about your collecting." The glare of her orbs fixed on him a brief moment," And how you do your business dealings to collect." With that the auburn trussed woman followed closely by Nottingham was out of Irons' sight. For now. She was tense," What I would not give for a punching bag right now." Arms folded," Alive or dead weight." Was added, almost cruelly. Eyes shifted," Must you breathe down my neck Nottingham?" Such a cold, cold tone and choice of words," Sara might not mind it, but I most certainly do." Head held high she walked towards the exit.   
  
"Well miss croft if you know all about my collection then I'm sure you're aware that it isn't complete." His menacing glare passed over the anger ball of a detective, "But it soon will be... of that I can assure you." Kenneth closed the door behind them and left the trio to walk down the nearly pitch dark halls toward the grand staircase. "Lara as much as I'd like to bust down his door and shove my .357 into his obnoxious chin I can't. After all the shit I've had to put up with since this… thing on my wrist decided to plant it's roots…" The heavy thuds of her combat boots echoed in her ears as she walked along side her friend and now mismatched partner Lara. At the snide remark toward Nottingham, Sara hugged her bare flesh as she suddenly felt more than revealed.   
  
His eyes turn to the back of Lara's head for a moment. "Maybe if you were not so content in being slow, I would not be breathing down your neck." He shoots back as a retort, but in a slow and even tone. The exit was approaching on them, and soon, they would be out of the building. His eyes then move to Sara, the rune on the back of his hand, glowing softly in the presence of the Witchblade's power. He had been the only man in history to ever wield the Witchblade, and he could feel it's power even now. He looks out to a window they pass by, seeing the stars and a few wisps of clouds hanging in the night. Turning his attention back forward, he wanted to be able to leave all of this behind...but that wasn't an option right now. Seeing Sara clinging to herself as if she had a cold, Ian wondered what could possibly be wrong . Until he realized that the Witchblade had decided to go medieval on Sara's shirt, and that there was a little more bare flesh than normal. His eyes drifted off towards the exit for a moment, but then with a slight shake of his head, he clears the thoughts away. Upon reaching the exit, he pushes the doors open for them, allowing them to walk out on their own free will. His mouth opens to say something to Sara, but nothing comes out, as he just shuts it from there. He wasn't the best with words, and when you were a killer, you didn't need to. Most of the talking he had ever done was by his Katana, and that could speak volumes about the man that held it.   
  
Al ran now along the side of the building.. hearing there movement from the roof something no ordinary man could do.. he looked over the edge and without a moments hesitation he leaped of.. chains from his chest shot out quickly gripping the wall.. he sung into the building flying through a half open window.. he climbed the rest of the way.. then began to walk.. searching around the hallways.. his large frame was imposing and quite frightening.. his red cape moved over in front of him.. moving slowly yet with a destination in mind.. his weapons concealed not that it mattered his whole body was a weapon.. he passed down more corridors.. it was late and no workers where about to set of alarms.. he passed by a few more doors then stopped.. his penetrating green eyes quickly shifted to a door.. He stopped looking around.. and "Exit" then he felt the Witchblade.. "Sara" he waited standing in the doorway.. his mind focused.. as always.. prepped for battle.. as he stood he held the cape.. the large red like section of cape that raised high above his head shadowed the white and black mask, yet the smoky green eyes could not be missed.. He stood completely still till the door was opened.. his head rose yet only showing what looked like 2 floating green orbs and massive body covered with the red cape like a cloak.. He instantly focused on Ian..   
  
A scowl. If he dared to even think about hurting her friend, there would no doubt be hell to pay. A nod," Personally, I'd rather shove my boot up his ass." The English tone was dark, moody, and down right angered beyond measure," Charming Git indeed." The words were spat like a curse. Fingers flexed and un-flexed near her weapons, a clear sign she was in a dangerous mood. Give the Brit one good reason and she would do it. However for Sara's sake, Lara forced her tensed form to relax against her better judgment. hazel orbs stared straight a head, chin tilted slightly skyward," I really do not enjoy running out of places unless I've good reason too." So creepy and annoying! What did Sara see in him?!?! Lara was asking herself this question once more. Out the doors they went," It's been a pleasure." Came the dry sarcastic humor of the Surrey native's voice. Brownish-green orbs drifted to Sara," So, your the cop. Now what do we do?" A few ideas crept to mind. Sleep for one. She hadn't had any for twenty four hours. A nice hot soak in a tub to relive her sore muscles. And then another strange man joined the fray," Hello again Mr. Simmons." Coffee also crept to mind now.   
  
Sara rubbed her hands against her arms as she stepped outside with Lara. Silently she cursed herself for this completely irrational idea. Breaking in was fine when she thought Irons was dead, but seeing him in the flesh again was disturbing. The pair stepped outside and as her foot touched the front step she paused. The loose locks of auburn hair cascaded back in a graceful arch as she turned to ask something to Ian. Her wide (yes I'm changing it cause I can) jade iris' catching a hint of his cold unfeeling gaze as the door closed. "Cops don't sleep didn't you know that Lara?" A startled gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of Spawn's foreboding eyes. "Jesus Christ Simmons you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"   
  
What a night it was turning out to be, indeed. First, the incident with Lara and Sara, and now the Hell Spawn in the fray. "Likewise." He states to Lara, to return her snipping comment. He hadn't brandished any weapons yet, but Ian did of his right hand back on the hilt of his Katana, ready and waiting to move if he had to. He was going to make sure Sara was alright, and that this new person wasn't going to hurt her. She may be the wielder of the Witchblade, but he would still protect her. The steady gleam of the first sign of metal from his sword could be seen in the moonlight, as he started to move towards Sara, but facing Spawn if he had to move to be in front of her. He turned towards Sara, as it looked like she wanted to ask him something, but was interrupted by the Spawn. Simmons, was his name, he thought he heard them say. He was definitely different from anything he had ever seen, but in tradition, the cold stoic facial expressions slipped on, giving no indication that he cared about the new person, or thought of him as a threat. The city definitely had its share of.... unique personas, that was painfully clear. He thought that he had possibly seen more strange and unexplained stuff in his time, which most people would never see if they lived ten lifetimes.   
  
looked to both Sara and Lara. then back to Ian.. locked in a cold stare.. he watched.. it appeared the thoughts and intentions where the same.. as where the pasts yet none of this he knew.. A grin from beneath his mask.. the white a black mask showed no emotion and it was hard for the burnt and scared on underneath to as well.. he quickly and in an instant through back his cape.. the thick red fabric flying from in front of him revealing his body for all it was.. a machine.. Hell-bent on revenge.. yet new was the addition of guns.. all over him.. it seemed while Ian was trained in the old ways to fight.. Al was taught the new.. in an instant both hands gripped a gun.. and 2 out stretched spiked arms pointed to the guns to Ian from about 3 meters away.. "Back off Assassin..". the word assassin seeming to apply to both of them at one stage.   
  
A bow arched," I just realized that. However, I blame Jackie for my lack of sleep and not you." And that was the truth. Had Mr. Estacado not shown up the night before, Lara would've had at least some sleep. Now she had none, but she had gained some interesting and needed things for this puzzle to work and make sense. Long black clad arms folded under the swells of her breasts. Eyes darted in their hazel color at Ian as he moved forward between Sara and Al," Easy does it Lover boy." Leave it too Lara Croft to drop such a nickname," He's not going to hurt her." The Brit rested against a wall outside Irons' rich bastard penthouse Great," Boys, let's not have a spitting and pissing contest." Her irises narrowed onto Spawn slowly," Let it go." The gaze moved to Sara, curious as to what she would make of all this now," Sara, best call off your shadow boy." Her words cold, her tone chilling. Lara in a bad mood thanks to Irons? No, what ever gave you that idea?   
  
Detective Pezzini felt the testosterone levels reaching critical mass and held her hands out in a Christ like pose showing her palms to each man. Irony it seemed was not without a sense of humor, and her mind toyed over the fact that her Witchbladed hand was poised toward Nottingham as her left, the one reserved for her snub nose .357 was toward Spawn. "Enough. Both of you!" she shouted. Her intense green orbs moved from Spawn to Ian. "I have been up for 36 hours my New York Yankee's jersey is shredded and all I've had to eat is a handful of trail mix and a few shots. If you two want to rip each other's throats out right here in the street be my guest, but I need some sleep and some food." With her Witchblade shredded shirt and tousled auburn hair Sara flipped a look to the tomb raider and then walked off.   
  
Hesitation was not something Ian had, especially when there were many weapons brandished against him. He had his sword out the moment the first gun came into view. Gripping it tightly in the hands the sword calls Master, Ian looks to the Spawn, his eyes narrowing. Then hearing Lara and Sara go off about this, his gaze does turn back to Spawn, then finally sheathing his sword back at his side. "Another time then, Ian." He says, the obvious distaste for this man clearly apparent in his comment. Seeing Sara mad, he then turns from Lara and the Spawn, then following after her.   
  
He lowered his guns.. putting then back over his head so the rest beneath his arm.. he calmed as much as he could.. he watched Sara walk.. and looked to Lara.. "Nottingham I guess?" he sided with Lara anticipating her walking.. as he followed behind Ian and Sara.. he long red cape dragging on the floor behind yet it was silent.. his whole walk was silent except for the tapping boots and chains that hung on his chest and legs.. a walking weapon was an understatement.. he was a one-man army..   
  
Ah, so the grumpiness wasn't only Lara's. That was a relief to her. So to speak, however it did mean she had to put up with moody Sara, but it also met Sara had to put up with Lara the brass balled bitch. They would get along famously as ever in other words. Lara moved to follow after the cop, but paused and let Nottingham take the lead. She would feel too much like a third wheel. Hazel orbs moved towards Spawn now, a brow arched," So," Yes, so, but so What? the Raider thought a moment," So have you heard, seen, come across anything to do with what Sara and I are investigating?" Arms remained folded But then as Spawn moved, so did Lara. Least she would not be a third wheel now," How have you been.." Finally something to say, small talk really, but something none the less. Her gaze was full of worry for her friend, who seemed more pissed then she. 


	4. The Salon to the Musuem

New York City 2:14 PM L'etoile Salon: (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft, Terry Sheridan, Herman, Ian Nottingham, Al Simmons and Ivan Croft)  
  
Sara was well rested and fed, her emotions on edge from the previous thirty six hours of hell in a hand basket. A long sigh of relief escaped her lips as she sank further into the warm scented bath. "You know Lara," she spoke slowly and didn't move, as she balanced cucumber slices on her eyes. "As much as I give you shit for the life of luxury, I have to admit that a day at the spa was a great idea. I'm not looking forward to tonight's shift; I'm kinda getting used to this lifestyle." Pezzini was lying of course; she loved her job no matter what she said or how many bodies she had to toe tag. A slender blonde walked past, her perky ponytail bouncing back and forth as she paused to check in on the girls. "Can I get either of you anything before your appointment with the hair stylist?" Sara lifted one cucumber and peeked out, "I think I'm alright how about you Lara?"  
  
The Brit scoffed," Actually, if you want the truth." Hazel orbs peered about a moment before whispering somewhat, I hate my lifestyle," Always having to attempt properness at social events. Kissing ass." A sigh," But I was born into it and I cannot do much about that." The sassy bombshell rested in her own warm scented bath, her hair actually loose and flowing around her for once, hazel orbs were not covered like Sara's were. Lara was never one for that cucumber bit. Instead however her face held a mud-mask, deep down Miss Tough as Nails did indulge herself in girlie-girl enjoyments of life. The spa had also cleaned up her sustained wounds from her tiff with Jackie better as well," Ivan is not pleased about my deal with Jackie at all." There was a small splashing sound as Lara shrugged," However, I figure Mr. Estacado might be useful to us." Also, something else tugged at the Brit's mind since this morning before her and Sara met at the spa and because of this she had been abnormally silent. Something Ivan had said about an ex spy having been by Croft Manor recently after she left for New York. She sighed knowing all to well what the words ex spy meant, "Um sorry. No I'm lovely Thank you." her voice seemed distracted.  
  
The nimbly blonde winked, "Whenever you're ready, your stylists are waiting." Pezzini removed the cucumbers sitting up slightly at the Tomb raider's words. Lavender scented water splashed onto the tiles with her movement. "Useful? Are your Daft? Too much tea time girl? Jackie Estacado is a mafia hitman! I don't trust a word that murdering slime ball has to say." Sara's tone wasn't mean or hated filled, but it displayed her distaste toward The Darkness perfectly. Green irises looked toward Lara openly, "He has more reasons to lie to us than anyone. What makes you so sure you can trust him?" Sara stepped out of the tub, and gave a quick look toward the Brit. Reaching for a terry cloth robe, Sara covered her revealed skin.  
  
After tracking the ancient texts thru the plains of the Sahara, and the mountain peaks of the Himalayas. A dark shadow begins to loom over the Royal museum of human studies in the city of London England. Great powerful wings begin to fold as the creature, roughly the shape of a man, but more resembling the horrific depictions of a demon from countless years of Christian beliefs. Towering over the portal, he smiles as he extends his hand, a fast moving liquid going the access panel and pouring beneath the keys, in his minds eye, he can sense the coursing forms of the nanomachines that are surging thru the hardwired security system, systematically the machines begin to splice the wires, and small sparks dot the discharge of the energy they held. discharged and now offline, he smiles as the nanos return to his being and he steps thru the door, the microscopic machines erupting from his pours like water or sweat and begin to bend light around him making him harder and harder to see. His mind is on just one task, find the book of the dead, it will lead him to the true and then back to his home where it will and shall be locked away. His crimson glowing eyes scan around the museum as the nano machines build themselves into censors and make his task of finding the storage easier, allowing him to see clearly in the dark. Scanning thru walls with his x ray sight, he is able to increase his scan ten fold, and cut down the time needed to search for the items he is pursuing  
  
Lara removed herself as well from her own bath after the Blonde had removed the face mask from her features and slipped into a terrycloth robe, as well. Very distracted, her mind fell to wondering what Sheridan could possibly want with her, again. Well besides the obvious. However the man had seriously pissed her off. But then again, name a man in Lara Croft's life who hasn't pissed her off at one point or another. However what had went down between Lady Croft and Mr. Sheridan remained between them. Bryce had suspected he broke her heart, and for that the computer geek spent a week with a sore nose, and was simply instructed to mind his own business by Hillary. Earth to Lara, come in Lara," Hmm?" Hazel orbs drifted to Pez a moment," Oh well, because I kicked his arse basically twice." A slight smirk emitted across her lips," Well, the last tiff was a sort of draw. He threatened to tear my ankles off and I threatened to blow his brains out with my guns." As they walked out of the baths Lara's face took on a sheepish look," We talked, and I struck him a deal." She would let Sara ask about that one rather then offer the information willingly, again her mind began to wander. Damn men, why did they always have to weave in and out of her life like radio waves?  
  
Sara caught the eye of her hair stylist and then looked toward Lara. "I was thinking of a change. perhaps red?" She sat in the leather chair and nodded to the handsome face that waited twirling a pair of scissors. AS the chair spun, he began to brush a wide toothed comb though her locks of light brown hair and began to study his latest project. With a voice that denoted his sexual preference, he retorted to Sara's question about hair color, "Sweetie I don't think there is a color that you can't wear, but I assure you change is always good."  
  
Growling softly as he makes his way thru the museum and finding nothing at first glance he spots a guard and watches for a moment as he listens in. Noting that it was about how scored with a fair haired lass who works as a curator. softly chuckling he gets the guards attention as he walks up, the nanomachines dropping from the surface and shrinking back thru his pours. His horrific spectacle of his being shocks the men as he runs up and gabs them by their faces before they can fall to the ground, " Now good sirs, could you tell me of a certain that may have been here!..." He asks them about the book of the dead without revealing what it truly is, He smiles as they are visibly shaking and one of the guards grabs for his stun gun, zapping Herman in the neck. Screaming in pain and forced to drop them, he scolds himself for being foolish enough to lower his defenses. the guards begin to run away and call on their radios for backup. " There is a freak in a fright suit on the second level corridor! we need back up! Send the terrorist task force if ya need to!" Herman begins to stand as the nano machine, disrupt the electrical field coursing thru him, his eyes blazing bright crimson his breath becoming like brimstone as a small cloud exits his nostrils. standing rather quickly he begins to assert the suit to full combat mode and pulls out a watch communicator. " Cassandra, I don't see any sign of it here at the moment and I have alerted the security to my presence. Can you transport me to the History museum in New York, I may have a better chance of finding it there..." With out a reply, his atoms become like stardust as he destroyed in location only to be rebuilt in the exact same order at a new location. stretching for a moment, he looks around as he sees that he is in the west wing of the museum, right next to the storage. then an unseen voice from inside his ear transmitted directly to the eardrum by a series of nanos, " This time be more subtle, Herman! " Smiling he walks off as the nano machines hide his form from sight.  
  
What did he have to do today? Nothing. A hand moved through his hair once again. perhaps he'd get it trimmed, and a message. He always did enjoy those and why shouldn't he? Women running their fingers though his hair as he lay back, if he was lucky there chests would brush against his cheek. Ah. And messages, lying on a table in only a towel with a woman working her fingers against his muscles. Yes he rather enjoyed that. The British man had been working hard, even now he'd come to New York for business. Black leather boots moved against the ground towards the front counter and he dropped is forearm folding against it softly. Form leaned forwards on his folded arm waiting for the receptionist. Eyes watched with a perked brow as two blondes past him and he flashed them both his cheeky, roguish smile. Watching them blush slightly before they turned towards the loo. Attentions pulled back towards the girl now standing behind the counter. "Hullo.." he said smoothly, voice still hanging to his British accent. "I'd like a trim.. and a massage. if you've any openings, love." He watched the girl look through the books pencil him in for the trim and glance to the message book. She gave a slightly flustered look for a moment and he leaned forwards. "If there aren't any. I could always take you out to dinner an' perhaps you could -relax- my muscles." Another trademark smile now towards this woman. Though she tried to remain her cool, he smirked slightly while she turned her face back down brushing some strands back. "Your hair appointment is ready, now. and I'll keep looking into that message." His palm tapped the counter slightly and he pushed himself up "Thanks, bird.." he started to walk towards the salon area "..and don't forget about the other offer." He almost cooed over his shoulder in a rather chipper tone, while hands moved into the pockets of his pants while he walked. A tanned woman was waiting for him at an open chair "Good afternoon mister.." he tipped his head slightly and glanced towards her "Sheridan, Terry Sheridan.." the woman smiled softly, while he shrugged off his jacket.  
  
Lara was just getting her split ends trimmed. The 'Lady' by title only of course rather enjoyed her long locks," Red? Hmm." The Brit's head cocked to one side a moment studying her friend," Might be nice.." Change was good for people who wanted it, but Lara did not. Hazel orbs furrowed as a snippy looking young woman not much younger then Lara herself came up behind the Surrey native," Lady Croft right?" A simple nod," Right. Okay so what do you want done?" Eyes stared forward into the mirror a moment," Just trim the ends please." The girl went to say something," But we could--" Instantly Lara cut her off," The ends. Nothing more." The girl huffed and did as told, while the sassy bombshell smirked at Sara as if to say, see what proper forcing can get you? Lara began to relax now, her mind falling away from her ex-lover who her Brother took such a nice moment into pointing out he was looking for her. Hazel orbs closed and then," Oh bloody hell." Eyes popped open seeing a smarmy man through the mirror with dark hair. Instantly Lara had turned the chair around and was standing making her way towards Terry Sheridan. The glare in her orbs rather full of daggers," What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" A slender index finger jabbed him in the chest. There was rather a hint of distaste in the British accent as she positively glared at the man. ," besides flirting with anything that walks passed you with ass and tits." Jealous? Possibly. Lara did have a bit of a streak with that emotion, and what a spectacle of herself she was making dressed only in a robe and nothing else.  
  
Orbs of green darted toward Lara's adjacent chair, and a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched toward the sky. Although with the lifestyle of a cop tended to lessen her chances at keeping up with an artificial hair color let alone keeping her nails in shape, Sara Pezzini sometimes loathed the 'Plain Jane' appearance. "As much as I'd love to see myself in red I just don't think I'd have the time to keep it up. Besides, I have red highlights. its close enough for government work." Her ear heard the accent and her eyes turned back toward the mirror as she took in the handsome face. "Dear lord." she mocked a British accent that sounded closer to an Irish one. ".I think I've seen the light." Mock fanning herself Sara's mouth dropped into a shocked O as Lara abruptly stood and walked to him. She looked to the stylist and asked a rhetorical question, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Seeing a small group of men behind a fenced off area of the facility, He notices the wrapped items and began to use his x-ray vision and could see the tablets of blackened bronze brass and gold, knowing full well what it could most likely be, He begins to call forth the nanos to burrow a hole thru the lock, but he noticed that a roll up door was beginning to rise and he hadn't the time for the subtlety of lock picking. Take a few giant steps back, and running hurling his armored form thru the fence, the sound was like a car wreck, metal screeching and rumbling as he lands on the far side. Roaring as his wings unfold as the nano cease bending the light around him, his hideous demon features explode into existence like a flood among the senses, the men scatter as they fire at him, bullets bouncing off the amour. with a quickened pace, he runs over and grabs the first man by his head and launches him thru the air. the poor man fell like a rag doll on a series of crates meant for hauling heavy artifacts. bullets ricocheted around him.  
  
The tanned woman smiled towards him taking the leather jacket hanging it up on a rack before moving back. "Terry, hmm, what a nice accent you have.." but the stylist stopped just barely before the man as another woman moved forwards and there was a finger jabbed against his chest. The tall Brit's eyes rolled slightly and he moved already her perfume and the accent giving her away with out even looking. "Ah, Lara, darling. don't go getting your knickers in a twist.." form moved and he looked towards her his hand moving up to clasp hers, raising it to his lips he kissed it then let her go. "Pleasure as always." From shifted and he headed towards the chair brushing past the woman. gave a coy smirk towards the long haired woman, glancing over towards the other than had been near her, before looking back to Lara herself. "And from the looks of it, bird. you could use a massage yourself." Turning on his heels he moved back to the Tomb Raider, he was a partial one himself, though most of his specialties lie in the spy end of things. With a simple flick of his wrist digits moved through some of the lengthy tresses before moving. "Same old' Lara. but what 'as 'happened to your manners?" eyes glanced towards the other woman she was clearly there with "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" a brow arched slyly before arms crossed over the black v-neck styled shirt.  
  
Hazel orbs turned on Sara," No. He just somehow walked back into my damned life." The slender finger pointed at the man again," And to think I broke him out of prison to help me. I never should have." Scoffed the accent haughtily. Her own eyes rolled back," Swarmy Git." She tugged her hand from him quickly, before he could let it go. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him to hell, even," You'll never put my knickers in a twist." Boy if that was not a lie. He had been about the only man who could really bother, fluster, and ruffle the feathers of Lara Croft. Eyes narrowed," I bet." he was obviously doing his usual thing," That and picking up women like always. I feel sorry for the poor sap you marry if you ever do. She'll have to keep you on a bloody leash." She scoffed at him," Please, you don't know anything of what I need or don't need." Another probable lie, after all can we say ex- lovers? She stiffened as he brushed back her hair. His touch had always been nice, and unfortunately her body could not forget such touches. Her breath caught quickly, but even more quickly she forced it out of her throat," Yes, some things never change." The woman snapped at him coldly. Brownish-green orbs drifted over to Sara a moment with a sigh," Sara Pezzini," A slender hand followed by a cold stare and flushed angry cheeks gestured to Sheridan," Terry Sheridan.. a.. ex.. friend of mine." The last words and his name rather forced out of her mouth towards Sara.  
  
The stylist shook his head and in turn checked out the handsome spy, "Strong jaw line. a designer outfitted by Prada. I hate to tell you this sugar, but I think he might be playing for the other team." Obviously the stylist fell into the trap that well dressed men in this place were usually gay and Terry Sheridan being no exception to the rule. "Then again, from the way he's checking out your friends assets I might be mistaken." With a somewhat girlish gesture he turned to his station and grabbed a pair of thinning shears. Sara lifted her index finger, "Will you excuse me for one moment. I don't want to start an international incident here." Uncrossing her legs, the detective stood and followed her temporary partner. Tucking her hair behind her ears, and licking her lips Sara's gaze trailed up from the floor to meet with Miss Croft. "Next time you give me a rash about my PMS I'll have to remember this." She smiled, hoping her jaunt at humor would break the tension a bit. Extending her right Witchblade donned hand, "Detective Sara Pezzini." Sara added, "Lara and I go way back don't we Lara?" Her lips curled into a devilish grin as she remembered their last mishap in Cairo.  
  
A sigh pulled from his lips and form shifted watching the woman move. "I'm sure..." he breathed from shifting once again, the hair stylist just watched the two for a moment. Both Brits were moving, things held between them clearly. Lips pursed a moment "Is that so?" arms uncrossed from his chest had moving through his hair once again "I don't much fancy leashes.." he watched the woman moving and shift once again. True the British spy had his style, and his charms and clearly he oft had women here and there. Lara had been one of them as well. Eyes glanced towards the other woman as she rose moving towards he and the Tomb Raider. He caught the cold edge of her words and his were dry "I suppose they don't.." form shifted and he turned head tipping slightly "..That's not the only ex title I own..." he murmured before taking the soft hand of the detective. " As.. Miss Saucy here has already started, Terry Sheridan. My Pleasure." He shook her hand softly before shifting on his boots. "As much as I'd -love- the chirp with you birds my appointment time is passing by." His British tone held a slight air of coyness with it and he shifted dropping back into the leather chair, turning slightly with an arched brow towards Sara's hairdresser. "Yes? Can I 'elp you?" elbows rested on the arms of the chair awaiting his own hairdresser, while looking towards the two women.  
  
Arms folded. Here the Brit thought nothing else could go bad, wrong or in different from this expedition and naturally it did. Most of the Spa/Salon had taken interest in the current shall it be said lovers ex or not spat. For a brief moment, hazel orbs glanced, glared and rolled at Sara. This was a touchy subject with the British archaeologist. Especially the part of that subject standing before her. Terry Sheridan. Their relationship had been rocky, full of passion, constant squabbles, and often resulted in physical or verbal assaults on each other and always started by Lara usually. Croft Manor saw a lot of broken objects during that love affair. A brief nod," Yes, we're old chaps Sara and I." A brow arched at Sheridan," Well, my sources say you were by Croft Manor this passed week. Might I inquire as to why?" Perhaps she had been hanging around Pez to often, she now sounded like she was interrogating a suspect. She went suddenly silent. Damn him yet again," You're....you're insufferable." She turned with a wave movement of her long auburn locks and sat back down into her chair as the stylist began to trim the ends," I know you don't." Came a tort reply to the leash comment, her tone all to knowing. brow arched at the stylist of Sara," Trust me love, he's very straight, and very much a royal pain in the arse." Arms folded," I know all too well from experience." Why not let it out into the world. Surely it was obvious by now. Surely, and if not, well now it was for sure," One I'd love to forget.. except for the sex. That was always wonderful darling." Two could be cheeky. She wanted to make him blush, hot under the collar, flustered whatever. An even score. Hazel orbs drifted back to Sara," If we get a warrant to search Irons' place he will only hide the evidence before we even get there." Something caught Lara's gaze, this time a newspaper," Oh no...this is very bad." Lara held the paper up for the Pez to see," The Egyptian Book of the Dead has been taken from the British Museum...if Irons'..." The woman could not even finish the sentence and doubted she would need too. Ideas began to formulate in her clever mind, orbs drifted to Sheridan.. as she pondered even more on the words ex-spy.  
  
Coyly Sara inserted her tongue into her cheek and turned to head back to her friend. "What the hell was that all about?" she whispered, hoping Terry couldn't overhear what with the hair dryers and whatnot. Sara took the initiate to tuck her arm into Lara's as they walked, denoting her genuine concern for the girl. Taking a seat Sara winked to the stylist and retorted in addition to Lara's comment, "better luck next time Eric, but I doubt with a pretty face like you're you'll have any trouble." Sara bit her bottom lip as she smiled brightly to the hairdresser donning frosted tipped hair. Her attention was drawn from the topic of sexy British men at the mention of a possible connection to their case. Instantly Sara went into detective mode and began to scan over the article. "What disturbs me Lara is." Her tone lowered, green eyes widening in horror. ".I killed him, I'm sure I did. He... (she stammered)...he fell from a ten story window. he couldn't possibly have survived." Eric quietly worked, as he listened in on their conversation.  
  
The former spy shifted for a moment watching, listening, and studying. After all old habits die hard. A brow arched for a moment. "Why, to see you of course, Lara 'love'. Perhaps go out for a spot of dinner, a drink.." he gave a cheeky smile towards her. His form shifted, rising now from the chair. "You always were a brash one, doll, perhaps that's what I loved about you." Shoulders rolled slightly glancing over the open station towards Lara. "How could I forget? You've been my best shag, Lara." Eyes glanced up towards the stylist when she moved closer. "Though many have tried, it doesn't quite compare." Chin turned over his shoulder slightly looking back towards the woman. "Perhaps we should give another go at a romp sometime, hmm?" he joked, with that roguish smile playing upon his lips once more. Following after the other woman to the sinks. When the stylist led him to have his hair washed he relaxed for the moment yet still tensions within that area were high. His hair was towel dried and trimmed up nicely. His dark hair slicked back some before he stood. Of course he was finished before the woman, men were just that way with hair. Boots shuffled against the ground and he moved towards them, catching a glimpse of the paper and few of their words. Lips pursed for a moment and he slightly crouched between their two chairs elbows resting on either armrest. "Well, it's been lovely, really it has, but I do believe my massage is in order." Eyes glanced up towards Sara" Pleasure once again. I've no doubt our paths will cross again, Sara.." he gave a weary glance up towards the male stylist before looking towards Lara. " As always, Lara.." he stood and glanced down "..I'm sure you remember how to get a hold of me. Hmm, love? I'll be around in New York for a short while, before heading back." He gave a slight wink and turned, walking towards the opening lifting his leather coat from the rung it had been hung upon and heading towards the locker/changing areas for his massage.  
  
Lara sighed," I'd rather keep it under lock and key, it's a testy subject matter with me Sara." Arms stayed folded under the swells of her breasts as the now very silent stylist finished trimming Lara's hair," Mary Queen of Scots, you don't think..." Lara quickly checked the date on the paper," The date reads today, how?" a brow arched quizzically at the Detective. Eyes rolled," I'm flattered." The high society accent was flat, laced with intense sarcasm. Her once good mood had shifted very much in the opposite of that direction," Yes I am brash." hazel orbs narrowed dangerously," As are my guns, fists and knees." She grinned a moment rather dastardly," As is my throwing arm if you remember correctly." Her lips created a perfect o. her eyes followed," I'm glad at least one of us got satisfied." Eyes traveled slowly down the man's form, pausing in a certain spot then back up to his face with a cheeky grin. Another lie of course, she always got the better end of their romps usually. Features narrowed slowly. Her blood was now well into the boiling point," Shag?...." Snap. That was all it took," I was just a SHAG to you?" Up she came causing the stylist now very timid to fall to the floor behind her. She turned on the man as he stood between her chair and Sara's. Smack, the palm of Lara's hand swept swiftly across the man's face," Arsehole." With that brown-green orbs fell to Sara," I'll be getting dressed." Quipped the accent quickly as she walked towards the changing rooms passed gawking faces. Within a second Lara had rounded on her heels," Oh ruddy hell, go back to your own businesses and leave my love life alone!" Slam. And that was the last of Lady Lara Croft and her fiery temper the Spa would see for right now anyhow.  
  
Reaching back as he grabs the second man and scooping him into a waiting claw, Herman hurls him into the crate and crushes the lid shut, making it impossible for him to escape.. seeing the third and the fourth begin to double back and cut thru the museum again, he sprints after them. slamming doors shut they try to distance themselves from the giant beast. But The demon was ever vigilant and his strength never faltered. with massive shrugs the thick heavy doors exploded into splinters and bent steel. a fire door slid shut in front of him, only to be knocked down with one solid push of his hand. he had no time for this . the faster he was done, the faster he could return to the institute.  
  
"Right before I was assigned to the Microwave Murder case. I'm sure you remember that one right? It was in all the papers." A long breath escaped her lips as she felt a cold chill run down her spine with the memory. "Whole bodies cooked though frozen in angelic poses. You have seen the look on some of those faces; it was like they embraced their death.as though the sick fuck had convinced them they deserved to die." Sara bit her lip, trying to remember that she was in a public place and although Lara might not mind hearing her shop talk about killings it was far from a suitable topic. At this point, Sara's stylist had pulled her hair up into a loose bun, that revealed the tender arch at the back of her neck and the blonde and red highlights that UV rays infused though her locks. "Shit I'm sorry, it's just that that case was really unsettling." After doing a few touches on Sara's hair, in addition to bisecting the bun with a hand painted of chopstick, Eric spun her chair." There. perfect" he smiled. Sara thanked him and walked to her own changing room donning a little black spaghetti strapped number. The dress was slit up either side of her athletic thighs and as she stepped out of the room in a pair of chunky heeled shoes from the bag she had slung over her shoulder her cell phone began to ring shrilly. Grumbling, Sara answered. A voice heavy with breath began to stutter into her ear. It was her partner Jake McCarthy. Sara's eyes widened as he described a few of the calls that were coming into the station and that she might want to drop everything and get her ass over to the Museum of Natural History Science. "Lara," Sara knocked on her door. "Time to get a move on... it looks like we might finally have a lead." The Witchblade wielder shook her head as she remembered her last visit to the museum. A shootout with Tora no Shi, and a merging of her Witchblade with Jackie Estacado's Darkness upon the assassin Ian Nottingham. "This is gonna be great." She muttered.  
  
Lara was hot. No, she was boiling. Her fist connected with the locker that contained her clothing. It was satisfying," Great. Lovely. Peachy. You just had to let the man get under your skin didn't you?" Retorted the English woman to her own reflection, as she combed her hair with shaky hands. Sara and she were going to dinner before the woman's shift and sort of her own shift as well. She styled it loose, off to one side a wave of auburn falling over her left shoulder and down her back. Carefully, forcing herself to calm down the Brit slipped into a stylish tight red dress. It was long and had slits up either side it was held onto her form by a halter like neck design and accompanied by red stilettos. Yes, Miss I-Don't-Wear- Dresses was not so much of that sort anymore. After all you can't always wear work clothes to social events can you? Once dressed she slipped her pack over one shoulder and stepped out. One her right leg concealed for the most part is a garter, on the garter a small black handgun. Just incase. The tall British Bombshell emerged," Good. I feel like working." It seemed the clothing she was attired in made no change in her demeanor in the least," So where are we headed?" A brow arched," You sound rather pleased." Pure sarcasm, however one would notice Lara's hazel gaze wasn't going to stop with dagger shooting for a long time thanks to the afternoon's eventfulness.  
  
All right, no mister nice non killing nice guy.....} With blinding and efficiency, Herman erupts with speed and his wings unfolded, cutting through the building as if they were giant swords made of adamantium. Shifting his weight and pivoting to one side he shreds straight thru one, severing his torso as he raced after the last one who held the book of the dead to the best of his knowledge. He would lose possession of it, if it were the last thing he did. curling up and springing thru the air, knocking people down and slashing with his wings, he flies straight towards his intended target only to see him duck under his grip! With lightning fast reflexes Herman redirects his flight comes down atop the final man with a gut wrenching impact , leaving him covered head to toe in the man's entrails. reaching down and yanking the book free from the man's death grip, a satisfactory grin was drawn to a frown as he sees it was actually the book of the Living. grumbling under his breath. " Why can't I get a break Today??? First some jackass puts his pacemaker and tries to give me a hickey.... then the three stooges plus shemp want to play keep away??? MAN, can't A GUY GET A BREAK , LORD!!!!!" Throwing the book at cement, it seals itself inside the rubble, cracking the foundation a bit. Just as he was prepared to leave, he saw a glint from the other direction, a man running thru the gate and out into the alley.  
  
Both hands gripping the cold steel of the gothic cross.. his feet resting on the horizontal bar.. His mind wondered.. as from his perch atop the cross above the church.. the place he felt welcome and at home.. the place he was drawn to night after night.. Long red cape pushing pushed out in front along his left side.. almost like an evil flag atop the church it waved a fluttered... His ties with the world where long gone and forgotten and he had only now slowly made trusts with people again.. one, being Sara Pezzini.. He looked around as if being awoken.. something triggered inside.. he looked in the direction of Darkstar.. where he was exactly he didn't know.. he stood and leaped of the cross descending a few feet then his cape acting like a parachute glided him to the next roof  
  
Glad her .357 and two speed loads were in her purse Sara nodded to her friend. After reaching into her purse she laid down a week's pay on the counter and took off toward the door. The extravagantly overpriced day at the spa was paid for each of them tip included, her head shook as she walked to the door. Money wasn't her biggest concern right now. getting the few blocks downtown was. The assertive 'click click' of her heels was enough to turn heads in her direction Sara noted the 'candy apple' red sports car (rented by the tomb raider's brother, and borrowed by the 'Crofty' . err crafty chick) "I'm sure you're better at this then I am, you drive I'll navigate."  
  
Lara mused," I am, but to warn you...well never mind." Lady Croft was quite the driver. Traffic wasn't so bad and with Sara navigating, they would be there quickly," So who called you on this lead and may I ask what it is?" Around Lara she could hear whispers. It took everything the British woman had to keep form telling the whole place off. She bit her tongue and walked outside," Nosey gits." Exhaled the voice into an 'I-wanted-to-say-that-for- the-last-five-minutes' sort of tone. Keys were fished out of her bag and the car unlocked by the simple touch of a button. The slinky red dressed British devil slipped into the driver's seat and buckled up," After all it is the law." Chortled the still quite temper heated woman. The engine was revved and as soon as Sara was in and buckled, Lara took off," Just give me directions I'll have us there in five love." A wryly wicked grin passed across her lips.  
  
Grumbling as he keys the COM switch. " Cassandra, the book was the WRONG ONE! I am currently heading west bound thru the alley," his voice was extremely low because of the nanomachine amour. " Four spooks are down, I am in pursuit of a fifth. I think he might have the book on him. Relay a message to Ken. Shadow work is a bust. We are gonna have to be a bit more direct on the next go around.... Darkstar out." Flapping his wings he begins to take flight, higher and higher he began to go as he made his way after the man running from the museum, he was quick, even for a norm.... but somehow Herman did truly think it was a normal that was behind all this...  
  
He did not know why Lara requested him to be at the historical museum, nor did he know why she was not that when he arrived. Lara bit at any chance to whip out her glasses and dig into business, but being ten minutes late was extravagant even for her. Ivan sauntered into the museum with attitude radiating off every limb. The man was British, and a Croft one, at that. The dark lighting resulted in him stripping off his Oakley's, revealing emerald orbs. Reaching the front desk, he nonchalantly leaned against the counter and looked down at the young lady working the computer, "Dear, has Ms. Lara Croft been here yet?" A quick check of the computer and the woman averted back to Ivan to answer, "No sir. But you're welcome to begin looking around." For what? Lara still never completely informed Ivan of what was going on, and vagueness was her game. The museum found it necessary to preserve their exhibits by pumping frigid air, so Ivan rewarded himself for remembering to wear his tan leather jacket. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he idly strolled through the cluttered corridors, attempting to find interest in the statues and paintings.  
  
Quickly arriving to be beside the alley, on a siding building.. he noticed the creature following.. then the man running.. Al quickly surveyed the situation.. and then dropped of the building.. landing in the shadows in front to eh man who was being chased.. as the human passed him.. Spawn lashed out gripping the book.. "What are you after beast" he looked to the cover.. then turned quickly, the long red cape sweeping the alley as it moved slightly from the shadows.. he grabbed the man who once held the back and ran with him.. grabbing him by the shirt.. he jumped up swinging of the fire escape till he reached the roof... still running the man screamed pleading for his life.. "I'm Saving you..!" he continued across the buildings.. to he was in view of the museum.. the place the screaming had been yelling about.. "Is this book from there..?" he looked to the man he had a good hold of as he continued to plead for his life.. "Damn it" he looked back to see the creature give pursuit still.. it wasn't that he was afraid of fighting the oncoming danger, it was the fact the book appeared to be valuable.. no man would run in the face of danger to protect a book.. Al took another leap of the building.. coming across the street and waited out the front of the museum.. the book in his hand.. he released the man.. he didn't go to far away  
  
Seeing the caped one carrying he raises an eyebrow as he scans him in mid air and smiles softly. { Gee I thought the freaks came out at night!} Coming up quickly behind and adheres to a nearby wall watching the creature, as the scan is complete is perturbed by the fact he seems to be an echo on spectral analysis, but show to be 50 degrees warmer than a norm. " You can keep the runt in your hands, Demon.... But is MINE! Or your Existence is forfeit! Walking down the wall standing straight up using his mega wall crawling ability, His massive 38 feet wingspan glinted in the light from the metallic nanomachines that had coated it and hardened it to Adamantium, the substance the machines were made of. " Your call..."  
  
Sara didn't bother with a seatbelt. At the glib remark from Lara the cop smirked, "At least one of us is paying attention to the law tonight. Although I have a feeling we might be bending a few of those before long." Hurriedly giving directions the homicide detective filled in her counterpart with the news. "That was McCarthy.. he said it sounded like something .that sounded like my MO." Grumbling she pointed, "Take a left up here and ... Jesus Lara mind the cab!" Sara gave her friend a look of shock and added, "Holy shit you drive this car like I drive my bike... What you got a death wish? This is New York, not some grassy knoll in Sussex County!" They arrived in a thrilling display of smoking tires and squealing wheels before the somewhat trashed front steps, and Sara hopped out. "Why do things like this always have to happen when I'm wearing heels?" she muttered. The Witchblade on her wrist began to whisper silently into her head it wasn't words per se more of an impression in her mind of the imagery... ~Not here.. In the shadows.. with the Hellspawn. follow the screams.~ Sara turned and her bright jade eyes caught Lara's hazel ones as she peeked her head atop the car's roof. "He's gone from here. and it looks like Spawn might have joined the throng." She informed the woman. Moving on instinct alone the statuesque woman ran (as best she could in heels) toward the adjacent alleyway.  
  
Sheridan knew that he'd put his foot in his mouth this time, but his and Lara's relations had always been rocky. Head turned slightly as he had made contact with his cheek and he looked back towards her standing still. Brows narrowed over his eyes towards the woman, "Oh BLOODY HELL!" the woman was already storming away from him. "Lara, stop! Bullocks Lara, That's not what I meant" he grumbled and moved after her, but it was no use. Eyes had glanced back around towards the people who were gawking and he barked slightly towards them "What are you buggers lookin' at, hmm? There's nothing to see 'ere." Arms crossed roughly over his chest and he went off to his massage. Though the massage hadn't helped to calm his nerves anyway and his cheek was still slightly red from the slap. Cutting his massage short he paid and slipped out of the salon pulling his leather jacket back over his shoulders. Eyes glanced down towards the table near the door as he was exiting picking up the paper. If he knew Lara, and he did. She would have gone there. Stepping into the street some he lifted his hand hailing a cab and climbed in the back seat. The cab pulled up slowly a block away from the Museum so as not to really draw attentions. Walking up he stopped a young kid paying him ten dollars for his Yankees cap. Pulling the hat on him folded the paper under the crook of his arm and ducked into the museum. Eyes shifted under the shade of the ball cap as he moved, walking casually as if he was a normal New Yorker, rather than a British ex-spy looking for a certain Tomb Raider. He moved down the hallways, sometimes stopping to look at displays or other things, he blended in. he was just another face in the crowed. Another body moving along. He stopped slowly dropping his back against the wall near where the missing display would have been, and he glanced slightly over his shoulder into the open room. Before pulling the paper up in front of his face casually leaning against the wall before moving to the designated bench there was. Lara defiantly would not be happy about his being there. Especially since their meting in the Salon. Had that been fluke? No, not really. Was he keeping tabs on the Tomb Raider? Perhaps so. For now, he silently waited and watched just outside the area. And he'd postponed the 'dinner' with the Salon's receptionist to go to the museum instead. Shoulder rolled slightly and he glanced up towards the woman, clearly a tourist that had stopped sitting next to him. "Mind my sitting here?" Sheridan glanced over the folded corner of the paper "Not at all.." his accent was hidden and he sounded rather, American. The elderly woman made idle conversation with him, though he was still paying attentions to his surroundings.  
  
Slender, yet powerful hands gripped the steering wheel. And literally gripped, driving was one of Lara's many usually none violent releases. Usually. She turned on the disc player, and out roared Outkast's "Speedballin" To which the auburn haired woman nodded her head. Ivan would kill her for taking out his beloved CDs and putting in her music. Oh well, he could take a number. they arrived in one piece, with Lara smirking," You think I drive a car like I'm on the grassy knolls of Sussex County you ought to see what I can do with a bike Darling." Mused the English Brat. Her tenseness was slowly wearing off," And you didn't say hi for me?" Mock pout," I'm sore Sara really." Such smart-assed-ness she possessed. Smoothing out the wrinkles of the red dress," I was so looking forward to dinner. Oh well at least this will give all the Museum guards something to gawk at." It wasn't the first time Lara had done work in this dress, the red halter topped number had been used when she brought down the Chicago Mafia, and the stilettos had been there too. Casually Lara's slender fingers pressed against the gun tucked into the garter holster on her right leg just above the end of the slit on that side that rode dangerously high on her thigh. tossing back her loose locks, the Tomb Raider nodded," The Blade tell you this?" A brow arched. Probably so," Why heels? remind me to scare the bloody hell out of Jake for this one." Suddenly before Lara could say another word, the Detective was out of sight," Bugger." Oh well, Lara would go in and play questionnaire to the Museum authorities. She walked in as though she owned the place. Head held high, shoes clicking lightly against the marble flooring," Lady...um Croft I presume?" A kid about twenty or so approached her," Yes?" Lara smiled slow, playing just a little with the poor kid," Where...is De-De-Detective Pezzini?" The auburn head cocked to one side," She's following a part of the lead outside, mind showing me where this occurred?" the kid swallowed hard and nodded," this way." Lara promptly followed," Oh, you'll have to excuse my attire, we were having a girls night out. Dinner and all that." The Kid turned red," Not a problem." Lara winked subtly at him as the walked towards the Biblical selections of the Museum.  
  
Walking down the length of the wall he stops for a moment as his censors begin to pick up more people entering the area, and from the spectral analysis, one of them was armed with something from of unearthly dimensions. a soft smile crossed his lips, looking in their direction he could see them approach with his x-ray vision, one was carrying a firearm, but the other carried two 44 magnums and a knife on her. Judging from the Creature from Hell below, he smiled as he gauged this a minor extension to the current event horizon. with quick gestures, and some massive hand strength, Herman rips the wall apart, grabbing the surface with he palms of his hands, he pulls the entire height of the outer wall the shear five stories across as he leaps clear and hopes to trap the beast from hell underneath it. " Too slow jelly roll! Now let's what color goo comes from your eyes now. " the amour crackled with life energy as he smiled, his crimson sparking brighter as he keeps tabs on the creature and the man via X-ray vision.  
  
He looked to the man formally with the book.. "Go... RUN!!" it was dangerous fro him to hang around.. he walks towards.. from Darkstar.. his eyes watching me as they seeped a green mist.. he quickly flicked back his cape gripping 2 of the many automatic guns that hung over his body.. aiming to the now wall that hung over him.. and began to shoot.. bullets blasting from the army equipment he had gained.. massive holes being blasted through the bricks.. dust and broken rubble falling to the alley ground.. Al dodged the attack my blasting a big enough hole in the wall/weapon that was aimed to crush him and jumped through.. now with both guns aimed at Darkstar.. chains ripped from his form gripping at everything.. and launching him to the roof.. during this.. speeding bullets blasted at Darkstar  
  
It had truly been a very eventful day. First with the events of last night, and now with someone trying to steal the book of the dead out of the Natural History museum. Ian had made his way over to the museum, as soon as Irons had picked it up on a police scanner. He was interested in acquiring it, and that meant that Ian would have to do the dirty work. Creeping across the building in the shadows of the room, Ian puts his full ninja skills on use at this moment. Security guards may be dumber than bricks, but someone could get lucky and see him. Carrying two Katana at his side, he continues to make his way through the building, looking for the item he was supposed to collect for Irons tonight.  
  
Long slender legs ran quickly though the trash littered alley and as she san her fingers blindly unclasped her purse as she drew her already loaded .357 snub nose. A quick inventory of the small bag would have revealed two speed loaders a lipstick, pressed powder compact, and police issued handcuffs. Her footfalls echoed though the dank alley as she made her way past the carnage toward her intended target. The usually loose hair was pulled up in a stylish bun affixed with a hand painted chopstick. The upsweep revealed the curve of her neck and shoulders and it didn't hurt things that her spaghetti strapped evening gown cut low in the front and slit high on either side of her thighs. Pouty lips pursed a bit as she leveled the gun in both hands. Pointing the snub nose toward the heavens Sara side stepped toward the corner of the alley. Granted her attire was odd, but she had been expecting dinner and drinks with the tomb raider, not a shootout with 'typical Pezzini' written all over it.  
  
Now on the roof.. he looses sight of his opponent.. and he was yet to get a good look at him.. he looked around himself.. then leaped of the building.. He moved around a little pulling the book he had taken when all this had started from a heap of trash he through it into.. he picked it up wiping of some of the trash then glanced to the bright lights of the museum.. he looked around the alley one more time.. then crossed the street.. without a bit of stealth the Hellspawn moved through the front doors.. walking past crowds of people.. workers and guards.. not one brave enough to step up till he reached meters from the pedestal the book was supposed to be on.. he stepped through the security beams and placed the book down.. as he turned a guard walked to him.. yelling something but he remained silent till he moved through the corridors back to the exit he spotted Lara.. he stopped looking to her.. pointing in the direction of where the book was now resting and he then continued to the exit.. another guard walking directly in front.. obviously on a power trip.. *Hey I bet you took that book*... Al looked right into the guards eyes.. "I don't have time for this" he then exited the museum..  
  
The museum was rather large, he should have planned for that. It also would have helped to know where exactly the book is, but that wasn't important right now, since he was inside. His eyes turn towards the back of his head, seeing the rune on the skin of his glow, meaning that the Witchblade was nearby, and that of course meant Sara was nearby as well. Deciding he was going to have to step up his speed a little bit. His eyes widened when he saw the book out in the open on the pedestal. Now it was just a matter of getting it. Hiding himself in the shadows of the room, he waits, for the security guards to pass by, before moving in. As the security guards passed by, Ian carefully waited and plotted his next move. There seemed to be a small lapse in time, where after one guard would leave, and the next would appear to patrol that area. Waiting for the right time to move in, he saw the lapse in time was beginning, as he broke off into a full sprint towards the book. Then, tilting downwards, he moves into a full handspring, moving off of his hands and into the air, feet first into the same direction. Seeing the book under him, he deftly grabs it as he goes by, then lands on his feet, instantly crouching to his knees on the landing to help support his feet from taking all of the force.  
  
Things were beginning to get busy at the museum and civilians were slowly beginning to leave, not wanting any part, though the more curious folk stayed about. The conversation with the woman went on for some while, even when the book had been returned. The woman he was speaking with was a widower, spending time in New York for her granddaughters graduation, and he just nodded along to her before she slowly stood having to go to the bathroom. Sheridan had paid attention to his way and surroundings and he allowed the old woman to take his arm as he escorted her and bid her a nice night and rest of her trip before he himself ducked into the men's room. Hands moved some pulling back the open side of his jacket to his ribs where tucked away was his gun. A P226: SIG Sauer Superb Service Auto. Just like Lara had her gun of choice, and Sara as he assumed, the former spy had his. Perhaps it was it was superbly accurate, rugged, reliable service auto and it worked for him. Though it worked for the Brit. Fingers moved and he pulled a column magazine into it, looking over it once before safely tucking it away. He doubted he'd have to use it, but still he wouldn't be caught off his guard. He folded the paper and removed the baseball cap setting it on the counter before moving out. Eyes glanced about before he moved, boots shuffling against the marble ground he was heading back towards the other room. Still remaining out of sight from the room he took and angle were he could still look in. Form began to moved and then he stopped. There was something else, he wasn't alone there. Eyes turned about some everyone else had cleared from the area, but some of the museum was in a bit of a ruckus and the boy was still leading Lara to the room. Eyes glanced towards the room and who ever was hiding in the shadows. His fingers moved cautiously inside his jacket brushing against the gun in its holster. Form stepped from behind a statue raising the pistol from its holster while he shifted careful not to make too much noise, nor started the dark figure he'd seen. Was he after the returned book? Wouldn't want to make a mess of the museum. nor muck up his holiday of sorts. "..But I'd put it back were I you."  
  
Pezzini turned and faced the empty alleyway and her orbs of jade and bisecting yellow widened in surprise at the torn apart wall. Realizing that this was more then likely the thief's point of entry to the museum, Sara gingerly stepped over the rubble and entered the thrashed room. She didn't really know what she was looking for in here, but it was clear that something huge had just gone down. Turning around and around she tried to quickly asses the situation. This is where her skills as a homicide detective really shone. Her glance caught the bodies strewn here and there, entrails splattered against the far wall made her face grimace in disgust. In her investigation, she saw a shadow move and deftly turned aiming her weapon in the direction to the masked figure. The custom tweaked .357 magnum snub nose made her feel like a character out of Starskey and Hutch and although most of the officers in her department were turning toward automatic 9mm's this sturdy relic from the past made her feel like a superhero. Drawing back the hammer on the weapon with her calloused thumb Sara's thins brows knit together, and it was with this .357 that Sara made her point clear, "I think you should heed his warning pal. unless you want me to blow your grey matter all over the wall."  
  
The kid lead Lara towards the displays," Fascinating." Remarked the Surrey girl. Hazel eyes took in the displays, every last one of them," Nice collection." She heard the boy make a sound," thanks Lady Croft." A man sitting by an elderly woman caught her attention a moment," Hmm." Came the soft sound from her throat. Couldn't be. She shook her head and simply went about her business with the boy as they stopped," Here, the Egyptian collection." The boy's gaze shifted," What in the hell is that?!?" Lara's arms folded," Don't fret love, He doesn't bite." Snicker," Much." A nod of thanks to Mr. Simmons. All eyes shifted to Lara," Guard the book." Was her retort. It was simple. Hand rested near the weapon strapped to her leg. She had chosen her one of her usual. A silver and black Desert Eagle Magnum .44. This was also her favorite gun, well next to Mr. Estacado's Golden Desert Eagles which for a brief moment of time she did own one of. Eyes darted about. Lara had a bad feeling about this," The security in this place is simply aghast. My Butler in his Kevlar with a shotgun could do much better then these fools." And then it happened, "No!" Too late," Bloody hell!" Gun was drawn and aimed within mere milla-seconds and two shots rang out. Her full lips fell into a sneer, the Bombshell had a pretty good idea who the thief was," Nottingham." The name like a curse under her breath and if it couldn't get any worse," Terry Sheridan if I did not know any better I would swear you were stalking me." But before he could answer she lifted her free hand," Save it. I need your help. And don't let it go to your head." On the sharp heels of her shoes Lara stepped forward," Do you know the power of which that book you hold possesses? If put into the wrong hands it could destroy lives, the time existence we know now. It could alter everything." Her finger was heavy on the trigger, waiting," Do you really want to put that kind of power into the hands of a mad man hell bent on ruling the world?" Her gaze narrowed, he was under Master influence, bullshit talk would do nothing ," Put it back. I'm warning you, my mood is raw and I would give nothing right now just to riddle you with bullets." And if who she figured was Nottingham was smart he'd know she wasn't fooling around. At. All. hazel orbs did not drift off target," Glad of you to join us Pez."  
  
His dark eyes scanned the area.. and then he spotted Sara.. outside. he walked to her.. then noticed her actions turn hostile towards something.. he looked around.. Ian.. "Sara... I returned the..." he watched Ian.. "He has the book..!" .. he took a step towards Ian's direction then back to Sara quickly.. from just the green eyes it was easy to his emotion of anger.. "Lets go" he started running.. his legs forcing him across the ground.. he could run extremely fast.. the long red cape lifting from the ground, yet it was light enough to not weight down Al.. he stopped, looking to Lara.. all guns pointing at Ian.. he wasn't in the safest of situations.. Al Simmons just watching.. the mist rising from his piercing green orbs.. the signature black and white mask.. victims last memory.  
  
The soft tension within his posture showed little hint of his expression as to seeing the Hellspawn returning the book into museum. He knew it would be simple enough to retrieve and to scan the needed information, and replace if it was necessary. the ancient relic of the powers of the gods could be wielded like a weapon and he knew that it must be protected and put into safe hands at all cost. even at the price of his own life. Seeing the other man grabbing the book and making a break for it, he cared little now for whatever stood in his way. Calling his armor about him once and becoming the armored demon Darkstar, He leaped into the air and glided after the 'would be' thief from the air and readied to dive on him at a moments notice.  
  
Damn, he was beginning to get popular tonight. First Terry, then Lara, then the Spawn from last night. That would mean Sara would not be far behind, and he would have to at least carry the book in one hand. He didn't think he could fight them all off, as he was now outnumbered four to one, with only one hand being usable. Looking around briefly for options, he saw a window right behind him, about fifty feet away, a large pane glass window above him, and the main exit way , far away in front of him. The window behind him was going to be the one to go to, then. "I'm afraid I must decline your request. Certain people would be rather upset if I didn't get this back to them. But perhaps another time?" He quips as he just narrows his eyes from underneath the ninja mask at Lara. Then moving into a sprint from his crouched position, he turns and bolts for the window about fifty feet behind him, seeing it rapidly approaching. He was wondering how many dives he was going to take tonight like this, figuring it would probably be a lot. Seeing the window within leaping distance, he pivots to the side just a little, to go out shoulder firs, and making sure to concentrate on one spot of the window, being able to break it the first time. diving out of the window, seeing shattered glass fall around, he moves into a tuck and roll as soon as he lands, but has to take a moment to clear his mind of the cobwebs that was presently occupying it.  
  
He looked around... and then ran towards Ian.. the large cape flapping behind dragging on the ground,, he then leaped the height of the building.. landing on the roof he disappeared from view.. he could hold a better pursuit he felt then the rest.. he leaped of the building landing on the following and so forth.. running down Ian slowly..  
  
The man smirked having watched Lara move by when he was still with the elderly woman then they met once more. Ian Nottingham. He had heard the name and a brow perked towards Lara for a moment "Can't I just be enjoying holiday in New York? Must everything always be about you, Lara dear?" he was slightly joking even if his tone held a more cautious mannerism to it eyes training upon the man who'd taken the book. The sound of another hammer being pulled back and a voice. Glancing for a moment he caught the detective, Sara her gun readied as well. "Seems its turned in to a gala. now if only I had a martini.." eyes turned back towards the man holding the book and he mused slightly towards Lara asking for his help "..don't worry your pretty lil' head love, I won't. Besides I had been here first anyway." Something else moved, and their numbers grew now the cloaked man moved into the room. Still he kept his pistol raised "Looks like your in a tight spot." He muttered towards Ian his accent falling from his lips. shifting slightly, his index finger was already just above the black trigger of the silver gun. Waiting. When the man moved springing his finger pulled against the trigger and the shot rang out. But Ian was already out the window and he wasn't sure if he'd hit his mark or not. Giving an almost disappointed sigh he murmured under his breath "Oh, bloody 'ell.. and to think I could have been to dinner, instead of wasting a bullet on springy there."  
  
Eyes rolled at Terry," Oh just sod off." Hissed that aristocratic accent of hers that probably belonged on some high maintenance sort of woman with diamonds and rich playboy husband. Hazel orbs narrowed as Ian leaped out the window," Bugger." Off went her gun as well, the bullet hitting one of the arches in the window causing more glass to shower down," We are all in deep trouble. Very deep trouble." The slender tanned right leg of Lara Croft slipped out between the sides of the slit in her dress as she holstered her weapon again, "If Irons' manages to work that book for it's true intentions we are all walking dead beings right now." She would need to move into said promised penthouse from Jackie first thing tomorrow morning and get Bryce over from England whether the computer geek liked it or not. Lara was brooding mad. Why had she not simply taken the book herself from Spawn and guarded it was beyond her. The Brit wanted to punch something, anything if it gave her reason enough. Slender hands forced her long tresses back off her shoulders and face and down her back, which was bare till you reach the small were a draping fabric of red rested )," We need to come up with a game plan to get that book back." hazel orbs scanned Sara and Terry," Suggestion box is open now. Start submitting." She eyed Sheridan," And yes you're now including in this little game." Eyes shifted to someone else who literally jumped out of no where," Who are you?" Gun was out again, locked, and aimed her finger taunt against the trigger," You best tell me now." All work and no play makes Lara Croft uber bitch with gun. Especially on days like today.  
  
watching the man leap from the window, Darkstar dives to intercept the man, but sees that the curtain caught a statue throwing his perception of the man, his taloned hands shred thru marble as it were butter. growling he sees the man getting away as he shreds his way out of the curtain. " God, I have really pissed you off haven't I? you just want this guy to get away or something?"  
  
Sara sent several slugs in the direction of the nimble ninja her gun flashing in the darkness of the room and illuminating her face. The intensely dark shadows gave her features a gaunt _expression, and her running feet stepped closer. With each footfall she drew the trigger back, expelling her six shooter of it's payload. Her teeth grit together in a grimace of anger. Each time her finger pulled back the trigger the light flashed over her face, the _expression grew with her hatred. Each still frame of the detective's visage expressed her love of violence and intense frustration at losing the mark. "Arrrgh!" Sara complained with the growl toward Darkstar's comments and then all at once she took in the sight of what has spoken. Her orbs of green darted with yellow widened into saucers of fear and surprise. The gasp that escaped her lips fell to the quartet's ears almost in perfect succession with her fall to the floor. Skidding to one knee before the creature's feet Sara deftly turned her now empty weapon (with her left hand) toward the creature and blindly reached into her purse for her speed loader. (with her right)  
  
reaching out taking the gun barrel, twisting the end so it points straight up, Herman looked at her as is not amused by the weapon what so ever. " Is there something you want little lady?" Not letting go of the barrel, he commands some of the nanomachines to return the weapon to it's original state as he holds it out. " I dun know who you are, or what you are doing interfering with me on this! " He glared at her as he towered her as if she were a small child, he knew the feeling too well, before his mutant powers formed and his height sky rocketed from age 13 to 14. Crimson beams of light shot around the small group and softly danced over the semi erotic postures of these assertive women. Inside his head He kept repeating over and over { I am a married man I am a married man....}  
  
His head jerked to look behind him to hear bullets being fired at him. Moving into starting a run as fast as he could, he makes his way away from what he thought would be safe. But he was wrong when one of the bullets grazed his leg. Collapsing to the ground, and looking over his leg, he could see where the bullet had torn off part of his pants, and blood was starting to flow from the wound. He was still too close, they could still find him, he hadn't put enough distance in between him and them. Stumbling to his feet, he grabs the book, and starts to move as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all. He wasn't going to be able to run now. Looking around for someplace to hide, He finds an alley off to the side, where he just settles for moving into the shadows, and setting down Until something better came by. Ian removed his mask from his face, finding it a little hard to breathe in his state with it on. Tossing it to the side, he made a unpleasant face as he thought about his situation. Irons didn't have the book yet, which would probably be taken out on his hide, and in his current state, Irons wouldn't get the book for a while longer which would mean more than previously thought. Looking over the book's surface, he truly wondered if giving the book to Irons was the best thing to do . Well, he knew it wasn't, but it seemed it was the way to keep him breathing for just a little longer. Sweat was beading upon his brow, as he looked to the book. Maybe it was time for him to go against Irons now. He couldn't let the man have the book, especially knowing Irons.  
  
Glancing towards Lara he, rolled his eyes slightly and shifted. Well it seemed everyone was fairly gung ho about things especially with dealing with Ian. Eight shots had been fired, and then another man jumping out of no where to attack as well. Brows narrowed the gun trained on the other man for a moment before glancing towards Lara "Oh.. well.. that's just bloody brilliant isn't it. And what says I wanted to be wrapped up in this tiff anyway?" his accented voice quipped slightly while looking back towards the other man. His day had become quite interesting indeed. Eyes watched as Sara landed close to the other down on the ground and he bent the gun. Well that was clearly no good. no good at all. Form moved as he shifted across the floor his eyes remaining on the guy. Blinking once he glanced about. Light? Still he held his pistol watching and not lowering it. The former spy wasn't nearly ready to allow his guard down, and now with this man who could be a new threat to things. "I think one of the shots hit that, Ian fellow.. are you birds going to stay here an entertain?" he was moving once again the easiest way out would be up through the window that Ian had gone, still he needed to look at it to judge it. The woman were in dresses and heels, and he was comfortable in slacks and a long sleeved shirt. Cautiously he moved around towards the busted window. If he was right, and the man Nottingham was injured he probably wouldn't be able to get very far.. and there might be the possibility of catching up with him.  
  
Hearing the Limey dressed like a waiter from Spago's, Herman smiled and thumbed towards him. " Who's Sean Connery Jr.?" Taking a few quick steps and scanning the area with his x-ray vision and the multi optic sights, Herman pinpoints Ian hunkering behind the dumpsters. " Typical, they always try to go home to hide....." Smiling to himself as he did not consider the ladies or the limey a threat, he began to walk rather quickly . His massive height and leg length allowed him to cover more ground than any of the three, forcing them to jog to keep up.  
  
Sara turned her weapon down and shook out the empty casings. The brass hollows fell to the floor with a plinking that echoed in the vast room. The homicide detective had seen her fair share of strange granted. But this guy. took the cake. Stammering Sara finally managed to answer his question, "Who is intervening? The NYPD that's who." Quickly the woman twisted the speed loader into the barrel and snapped the tumbler in place. Grumbling she stood, in the process she revealed a hefty amount of leg and the side strap to her knickers. She paid it no mind, resettling the dress about herself and retorting to their comments, "Friend of yours?" She asked the 'James Bond junior', "Mind telling me what that thing was?" Stepping though the half crumbled wall again, Sara followed as best she could. Bits of shattered cement and drywall were everywhere, and it took a deal of patience in her attire to navigate to a clear area.  
  
He snorted slightly towards the mans reference to him. "He's not even bloody British.." Grumbling slightly under his breath, though he'd still been moving and glanced out the window. A brow rose looking towards Sara, catching a glimpse of her leg, yes but he still looked up. "Why does everyone always point fingers at me first? How should I bloody know who he was?" gun lowered slightly and he moved through the opening in the wall that the detective moved though. His accent muttered as he moved down the alley way. The mutters in themselves were more mocking in manner and to himself. "Oh yes.. lets ask the ex-spy.. if he knows what's bloody going on. Brilliant idea. Sean Connery, Jr. pfh. ..oh yes, freaky bloke must have been with Sheridan.. lets all just ruin his holiday." A booted toe moved as he kicked a can down the alley glancing about listing for sounds. He'd had managed his way through the rubble quicker than either of the women would have been able too. But still that strange man was moving with strides he'd have to put some effort into to match. Still he was moving at a good pace down the darkness of the alley.  
  
A brow arched, it seemed Sara's mood was not much worse then her own. Lara's mind wandered, what was that weapon of Sara's thinking right now? Did it understand the deepness of the trouble they were all in now? Probably so, that Gauntlet, the Witchblade had infatuated Lara for years now. Then again for those who knew about it when did it not infatuate your very being? She lowered her own aim watching this strange Being closely," I asked you a simple question. Just answer it." Came the high and mighty British tone," Who are you?" She repeated the question, incase he missed it the first time. Hazel orbs narrowed briefly, the British Archaeologist was trying her best to keep her temper at bay. It had not been the best day for Lara to work on managing her anger at all. First the spa ordeal and now this business with The Egyptian Book of the Dead, but on that she was rather more or less mad at herself. Eyes zeroed in on Sheridan," Too Bad. It's what you get for running into me." A quick, ha-so-there grin was given," I'm going to need all the assets your resume' contains on this Terry." In other words, yes she admitted it. Lara need his help. Shocker there. Eyes shifted to Sara a moment," So, Detective what now?" She holstered her weapon after putting a new clip in, hands rested now at the curve of her hips," Should we go after Nottingham assuming He got hit and did not get very far or do we go somewhere else and plan out our Strategy?" Irises of greenish brown moved from Sara to Terry and back again. It looked like follow him. Lara walked forward, and peered out the broken window, then walked through it without a care in the world," Well if you were us, you'd point your fingers at you too Darling." Mused the British Bombshell snidely. She laughed," You know I forgot how cleverly funny you are." Again her tone sarcastic, and the tensions rises once again. This time brought on by Lara herself.  
  
Removing the shirt portion of the Ninja attire from his body, he moves to wrap it around his leg to stop the bleeding now coming from his leg. He would have to get it looked at soon, he knew that much. His head turned as he heard people moving into the alleyway, they must have followed after him. Damn, there wasn't any more time. He couldn't get away, and he couldn't fight all four of them. He looked to the book in his hands, and shook his head lightly, thinking he was crazy for what he was about to do. Getting to his feet with some effort, he looks to them coming down the alleyway, then deciding on what he was going to do. Moving out of the shadows, he steps into the lighted part of the alleyway, looking to them, a disdainful look on his face. He stops, looking to the four of them, then back to the book in his hands. He then looks ahead, and tosses the book to their feet. "Take it." He says simply, with a somewhat defeated tone in his voice, though the stoic face remained on his expressions. "I'll deal with Irons myself when I get back. If this book is so powerful, Irons should not have it." He says, taking a deep breath after that, then moving to lean against the left side of the alley, still in the lighted section. "And I don't feel like getting into another fight tonight. Especially an outnumbered one." He says, more like admits, as he looks to them, wondering what was going to come next.  
  
moving even faster down the alley, Herman raised his arm to his mouth as he spoke into it, " Draft, Send a clean up crew down to the History museum. I was forced to do some damage in order to try and apprehend the book." How extensive were the damages, sir? I will need a fair estimate to know how many to send. " Looking side to side as he passes over the rubble. " One wall demolished , five floors worth of damage, and some extensive structural interior damage...." " Thank you sir.... I will send the teams in shortly, in the mean time, will you so kind as to complete the mission?" Not liking to be talked down to even if it was a super computer. " Will do, Darkstar out" looking over his shoulder at Lara as he rounds the corner. " Pushy pushy aren't we, dear heart? No pillow talk? no subtle swaying of emotions? Geez you are worse than my boss, " Smiling he walked down the alleyway and spotted Ian easily with his X-ray vision. " Let's just say, I am one of the good guys, not government, not the black op helicopters, that Men in Black crap.... I simply work for an organization that looks out for the well being of ALL mankind.... and that book is needed ..." Seeing the book coming towards their feet, Herman's reflexes so attuned to that of a cat, He kicked the book straight up like a soccer ball and into his hands. Staring at the man for a moment as he speaks and then Herman just nods. " Tell Me where he is.... and I will have a little talk with him. " Not knowing Irons from Adam, He could care less, but if this guy was able to discover the whereabouts of the book, then perhaps this schlep just memorized the entire thing by the time they had gotten there. " Better yet, buddy boy... This lady is NYPD.... you were seen running from the scene of a crime.... You want to go into her protective custody... if you know what is good for you!" Cracking his knuckles for a solid sound of Steel popping from steel, the effect of the intimidation usually worked. " Or I might have to play with ya a bit"  
  
Sara tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear as she side stepped down the alley. Licking her somewhat parched lips the detective arched her neck as she listened intuitively for anything amiss. At the sound of crunching footfalls on littered asphalt, she turned her attention to the small side alley and took in the now sans mask and shirtless Ian Nottingham. She was caught off guard, and was furious. Her desire to take her out her frustration on Kenneth Irons' audacious presumption that he could simply walk away with a priceless and potentially dangerous artifact like the Egyptian Book of the Dead was beyond refute. Ian was more than enough of a target for her right now. As her orbs of Jade closed in a slow blink, her brow knit together with the imagery the Witchblade sent into her mind. ~She saw herself quickly closing the distance between herself and Nottingham. reaching out with her right forearm to knock him into the adjacent dumpster. Pulling her left hand up in a uppercut swing to jam it's barrel up under his chin and the inevitable pull of the trigger as she blew grey matter out the back of his head.~ Sara shuddered and opened her eyes feeling almost sick. The roar of her gun still echoed in her ears as though it had all just happened. "Get out of here Nottingham before I let the Witchblade do what it wants to you." Sara spoke to the trio. "Black ops huh? I know you guys. last time I trusted you're kind I was put in a lab under heavy sedation and nearly dissected for research." Sara narrowed her eyes, "You have your damned book, but somehow I'm sure it would be safer in the hands of an archeologist." Sara lifted a brow and tilted her head toward Lara, "When this is through you owe me a drink." She chewed her lip and kept her eye on the ninja hoping he would heed her advice.  
  
Lara was in shock. Sheer complete and utter shock. Nottingham was going against Irons? Hazel orbs fixed wide on tall, dark, and creepy. Slender fingers moved from wanting to grab her gun and aim it at Ian's head. Her gaze moved from Sara, to Terry and back on Sara again, curiously. That was until the weirdo starting talking," No, I'm never cordial." A brow arched as he explained to her who he was, which only served to make her all the more lost and wanting to bust a cap in his ass. Moody indeed, but the again she had every right to be so," And just what do you need The Egyptian Book of the Dead for?" Eyes slit, narrowed dangerously Lara Watched her friend carefully," You know Pez, you are becoming trigger happy." She winked at her pal slyly," Too much hanging around me darling." However the woman looked pale suddenly," Are you okay Sara? What did you see?" She came to her Friend's side, who was practically like a sister to her," Come on let's go to my new place. It's nearby." Suddenly Lara felt a tug at her skirt," Bloody hell!" She jumped near sky high and looked down," And what do you want?" A brow arched at a strange looking black evil impish creature who held up something shiny and a note, while jumping up and down Eyes traveled to peer at Sara a moment, then took the things offered," Um.. thank you. No go away." It did so rushing back into the shadows," I hate being nice to those things." Lara's voice held distaste as she eyed the shiny thing which were a set of keys. A brow arched once more as full lips pursed and she read the note to herself. ~Lara, as you already know you got your penthouse and it is furnished. Here are the keys, so you no longer have to keep picking the lock to get in. I received your money transfer this morning. I am watching your every move. Remember this. Also remember if I want something anything from you I get it as we agreed.~ The paper was folded and slipped next to her gun on the holster/garter strapped to her leg," About time he gives me a bloody set of keys." Hazel orbs studied her friends awaiting the questions to start popping out. Quickly she tried a small subject change. ," I've got some scotch and martinis there." She looked to her comrades," And we can discuss about our tactics and how to get that book back." Of course her main concern," And make sure Irons does not get it."  
  
"Ah yes, enjoy your little snicker.." he muttered and kept moving. The night had put the former spy in a bit of a sour mood. Still he moved and saw the shadow of the larger before them and something else move in the shadows. the injured Nottingham. And the other mans comments reached his ears which pulled a slight smirk to his face before it faded away thinking some of the relationship between the two. From shifted and he still held the gun partly lifted, still he didn't think it would be much use, seeing what the man had done to one of Sara's guns. Though he too wasn't with out his knowledge of things and he knew that what the detective wore about her wrist was more than an idle trinket. Still he looked weary towards the other man, both still. The former spy wasn't without his doubts and wonders. Lips pursed a moment before moving back towards the girls. "I don't think he wants to give it to you, love." He murmured slightly and shifted glancing about when Lara moved to Sara's side. He was closer to both women now as they stood in the alleyway. A brow arched when the little creature scurried about the darkness and he gave a slight huff. He may have been an ex-spy for the British government, but he still fell back upon his skills and there were few things he didn't pick up on at least partially. Eyes moved towards Lara and Sara then back to the other. "I think we could all go for a drink, right about now.." he murmured once again.  
  
raising an eyebrow as he holds the book under his arm and raises the other to hail the com, " Draft, one item to beam directly to Mister Lee's office!" looking over to Sara he smiles as the book becomes a flurry of dust and particles floating into he air, the book was now in safer hands and on it's way to the bottom Ken's cave where he will put into the safest place known. " As I said....Miss Pezzini... I am not apart of Black ops. if I were there would little more than a smear right now. I am in the employee of one of the worlds benefactors! He has seen fit that the manuscript will remain intact, and that it shall not be used in such a manner as to which you believe it will. I am not affiliated with the military, nor am I a government official! I am not your enemy.... and believe it or not, Your Witchyness...." Reaching into an unseen pocket and pulls out a business card. " I do happen to hold three PhDs. I am a Geologist, an Archaeologist, and a Robotic engineer. I hold four Bachelors degrees and have just recently published a book on the subject of Advanced Molecular Mechanics! From the fixing of single cells to the restructuring of Lead into Gold! I am also a Dean at a College.... So if you doubt my credentials. Detective, I will be happy to send them to your office!" Seeing the shaking in Sara He decided to back off, He knew that the prolong exposure to that strange weapon must be affecting her psyche. Instantly he could the respect he had for her blossom. She was after all, blessed yet cursed by that thing on her arm. Upon seeing that thing dart out of the dark, " That is too weird, I think everyone has minions now! In a softer tone of voice, he began to let the power drift from as he dropped the demon form and reverted to his 6'7 human form , but the nano amour remained in place. " You know what, don't take this wrong way, Pezzini... Yeah I know... I do I know your name and stuff.... easy...It's not why you think, at the place I am employed, we have very powerful telepaths and computers, we can be hardwired into the freaking white if we put our minds towards it! We know who you are, we might give you some insight on that thing you call the Witchblade.... I know you feel no trust has been earned, but I am just a guy who wants to see the world excel... You want to protect the world. you work behind the badge! I am not restricted.... I fight for the greater good of mankind..... we are not that different.... I was born this way, Fate chose you.... " Keep the card, If you need some help.... but somehow I doubt you will call, I haven't the most pleasant of burglars. " Smiling he lowered his head. "Now if ya don't mind, I am off to paint the town, I am not back on duty for about week now". Grinning he begins to whistle as he heads off down the road and pulls out a Dempsey hat and begins to walk with a bounce in his step.  
  
His eyes narrow, just at the mention of the name of Irons. Yes, it was definitely time to go take care of business. He looked to the dark one, not intimidated by such a person. "I'll try to remember that. Maybe if you would stop "playing", you would find time to actually look menacing." He says as he then looks back to the group. "Don't worry on Irons. I will be taking care of Irons myself. He's been a thorn in my side for far too long." He says, even though he would have to wait until the leg healed of his. He thought it was smug of them to just throw this off as nothing, and plan of having drink s back away from here. His eyes narrowed at the Dark one, as he was speaking to Sara, especially like that. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He says, as he starts to move out of the alley.  
  
Sara rubbed the back of her neck and plopped her .357 into the small purse. "Self absorbed asshole." She grumbled more to herself then to anyone else. "Reminds me of O'Fallon downtown. there's a piece of work." She shook her head and looked to her dear friend Lara. "I'm fine, just a little wake up call." Pinching the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb the brunette couldn't help but grin. "I think I've had just about as much excitement as I can handle in one night. I hear a TV dinner and an efficiency apartment calling my name.Enjoy your evening." Sara was clearly put out. Although she forced a smile toward the Brits she was positive they had a few things to work out. She took the cue and walked toward the street to hail a cab. The woman was used to a solitary life; diners, late night infomercials, watching the sun come up after hours of insomnia. Placing her forefinger and thumb behind her teeth she whistled shrilly to the nearing yellow car.  
  
Once again resumed his look out post upon one of the high points of the city.. his hands gripping the cold steel of the cross while he feet rest on the horizontal bar.. zoned out.. his cape danced in the wind.. in full view for all to see.. a black figure atop a cross.. siding with a massive red cape.. he rested his chin on the tip of the cross.. his deep green eyes where watching yet his mind wasn't paying any attention.. his blinking grew long and drawn out as if it was a massive effort.. yet he still seemed to stay awake and rather alert.. he just didn't look it  
  
She mused," I did." Her tongue promptly stuck out at him. Childish, yes she knew. But it did serve it's purpose none the less. Curiously she watched her ex-lover, wondering how he was going to react to all the strangeness and mystery of the situation. However, knowing Sheridan like she did Lara knew he probably had some sort of an idea of what was happening around him. If not he would ask point blank about it. Eyes moved now to the stranger holding the book," Well then." Huffed her tone as the book seemingly vanished from view. She didn't question it," Good guy? If you say so." She caught another huff and arched a brow at Terry," Something annoying you?" of course the Darkling bit...ah yes. Mr. Overly observant spy boy was piecing things together. Lara was impressed. However, unless he or Sara asked she wasn't going to let loose any information. It was one way to get back at the man and get under his skin for a change. A nod," Yes, I agree." Well, well now she was agreeing on something with him? However she had not forgotten what he had said earlier in the Spa," Gr. I'm sorry I'm being too nice to you right now." Chin tilted upwards as she tossed her hair over her shoulders. Miss High and Mighty indeed. A brow arched at Sara," Um.. Sara really do you think you ought to be alone..." As her friend got further away, the Brit's voice got quieter," Hmm. Right. Bugger." Stuck alone with Terry Sheridan not good. This could only lead to two things, well four. Fighting, verbal fighting, talking or well...kiss and make-up. Lara preferred that it ended up as talking, but somehow seriously doubt it.  
  
She crossed her arms," Well then. Like always you didn't think before you speak." She kept that high and mightiness about her demeanor for now, as her gaze swept across her attire. It was fine, perfect. Thank goodness. A brow arched," Skirt chaser." She spat it like an insult. Which is what it's intention was. She began to walk out of the alley as well, hand rolling the keys about in her fingers. Something caught her gaze. Gold. Nice taunt there Jackie, she thought to herself. Distance was kept between her and Sheridan. It usually never turned out good if they got too close to each other," A pickle? " The English accent questioned him," What do you mean by that?" She emerged a little ahead of him from the alleyway, a relived sigh passed her lips," Good. Still there." She was of course referring to the red machine parked along the curb," Might I offer you a ride to where ever you are going?" She was forcing herself to be semi-nice as she walked around the Mustang and unlocked the driver's side. A pause before getting in await for an answer. 


	5. Coffee and Pool

Coffee and Pool (Feat. Lara Croft, Sara Pezzini, Terry Sheridan, and Ian Nottingham)  
  
What a night it had been, but at least the day had been pretty smooth so far. The archaeologist was dressed in her usual attire. Shorts, a blue tank- top, boots and of course to complete the assemble her guns and her black leather trench coat covering the assemble. The long braid of auburn locks fell down her slender back as she walked towards Star Bucks, the few times she had been to New York and visiting Sara, the cop woman had gotten the Tomb Raider fixed on lattes and those yummy bagels. Sunglasses fixed across her hazel orbs, Lara eyed the skyline. It was growing close to sunset. Never a good thing in New York City. Oh well, unless Mr. Estacado was feeling like a fight or simply wanted to check up on her personally the surrey native had nothing to worry about. Sara was supposed to meet her at the establishment. A thought crept to mind, was Sheridan keeping close tabs on her now too? Did she have two members of the male species watching her like hawks? Both for similar and different reasons? Hurray for Lara and her crazy love life, drench that in sarcasm. How she got into all these fixes were beyond her, but here she was in a how did Terry put it last night? Ah, yes a pickle. The glass door opened smoothly as the tall woman entered, boots soundless against the tiled floor as she approached the counter," Vanilla latte' tall please." exited the words via that rich accent of hers.  
  
The stakeout on Iron's estate continued and it was as Pezzini had feared, the heat was coming down on her about her tact and reckless nature. She thought back to her barrage of questions in the Lieutenant Siry's office. Granted he was her boss, and the closest thing she had to a father but Sara hated to worry the man. She knew he blamed himself for his partner's death (Sara's Father James Pezzini), just as Sara blamed herself for hers (Michael Yee). Her reckless nature was why Yee was gunned down before her eyes. She didn't know which was worse, Watching your partner die or in the case of Siry, never finding the murderer. The brunette sipped her long cold coffee and winced at the flavor. Her emerald eyes spied the grounds though a telephoto lens as she watched for anything amiss. The 35 mm Nikon was her best weapon right now and she knew it. Although everything in her being wanted to bust the door down with guns a blazin' she understood the meaning of corroborative evidence. The 'rat tat tat' on the driver's side window startled her out of her thoughts and she looked into the face of her partner Jake McCarthy. "Hey there Pez. I'm here to relieve you." He offered as she lowered the window. Sighing she opened the door, the interior light illuminating as the door's sensor began to beep. Jake took her seat in the unmarked sedan and Sara leaned against the door for a moment. "Thanks McCarthy. I'm late for some coffee and bagels with Lara Croft." The blonde would be surfer arched a brow and leaned his elbow on the frame. "And I'm not invited? Man. some luck. Tell her I said hi would ya?" Sara nodded with a smile, "Sure thing. Hey thanks again." Pezzini walked the few blocks to her motorcycle and within a few moments was strolling into the local Starbucks "Hey Anthony!" she called to the middle aged guy behind the counter. "The usual please. and don't let her," she nodded to Lara, "pay for this I got it."  
  
A familiar voice," You're to kind darling." The Brit grinned," How goes the fun at stakeout?" The sunglasses were removed revealing her hazel irises," Bryce sent over some of his tech things today. How lovely it was to get six computers, four need to be assembled min satellites and a hundred of what he refers to as his Bugs." The Raider waved a hand," Don't ask." She took her hot drink and ordered one of the orange seed bagels, then moved to a empty table and sat. One chair turned around and her boots propped up on it," So anything new? We ought to hotwire the place you know, tap his phone and all." A careful sip was taken," Ahh, now I know why I miss this place so much." A smile," Anyhow, sure Irons will probably know we tapped him, but still it's worth a shot." And she knew exactly who to send in to do it," All we got to do is wait for him to go somewhere and then Terry and I could go in and set it up." Her plan was simple," I say he and I because, he's an ex spy actually and I'm used to getting into places I shouldn't." A wiry grin, "Unless of course you've a better thought?" Eyes fell on Sara a moment," You look pale still dear. Get much sleep last night after all the fun and games?" There was humor in her tone, but also noted concern for a dear friend.  
  
Sara reached into the back pocket of her hip hugging jeans and grabbed the chain wallet free. Flipping a few bills onto the counter she grabbed her tall _mocha latte and stuffed her wallet back. Sara knew that despite her best efforts in trying to convert her partner and this sassy Brit toward New York living they would still have a place in their hearts for home, but it didn't stop her from trying. "Thanks Tony" she mused, walking the short distance to her friend. Flipping a chair around and straddling it, the detective placed her chocolate infused beverage on the small table and draped her hands over the back of the chair. "Pale?" Sara forced a wry grin and closed her eyes shaking her head with the smile. Upon meeting Lara's gaze again she answered frankly, "At best I get about 2 hours a night. And you're looking at my diet." She gestured to the coffee. "True there is a bit of substance, I think I'd die if there wasn't a hot dog vendor half a block from the station." She chortled a bit trying to make light of her situation.  
  
Sheridan moved slightly walking away from the building he'd spent the entire day doing business rather than being able to relax. From the exciting night prior to the dulling droning of old men in blue double breasted suits. Typical for the former spy he was dressed in all black. Black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt, though like yesterday it was covered this time but not by his leather but a longer black trench coat styled jacket. Boots moved across the sidewalks of New York, though silently he though of being back in London, anywhere really, besides New York. And people thought the British were rude. A hand shoved though his hair as he walked by a pup. There was a sigh of almost disgust, the American bar was trying to have that English Pup feel, but failed. Head shook "Bloody yanks." He muttered the pup wasn't even opening until 6. Eyes rolled slightly and he kept moving down the sidewalk. Stepping into the coffee place, were he to even walk another block there would have been another just like it. A brow arched as he looked up and moved to the counter. "Welcome to Starbucks, can I interest you in a iced _Mocha Frappe to day, Sir?" lips pursed a moment and the Brit gave a bit of a quizzical look. "No I don't want any ruddy iced _mocha.. .thing. Just a coffee, black, think ya can handle that mate?" the boy behind the counter nodded and took Sheridan's last name while he moved to a tall round table in the corner. Muttering once again to himself "Yanks.. .mucking up coffee.. no tea time. And trying to copy English Pubs.." his head shook slightly while his name was called and he returned to the table. Looking down at the steaming black liquid he stirred it a moment, putting s little sugar and cream in it. Forearm rested around the cup while he leaned down against the tables top. Thoughts running though his mind he took a sip before stopping. Sure he'd been shadowing Lara, but he hadn't intended to met her, at least not yet. Eyes panned over the table from his cup to the surrey woman. "Now who's stalking who? Hmm, Lara love?" from shifted still hunched slightly over his corner table and coffee.  
  
A nod," Yes pale." Another sip of her drink as eyes peered over the rim of the cup watching the woman carefully," Something you'd like to discuss about? You seem more trouble then I am as of currant." Lara was hinting about last night and Sara's sudden spacing out moment of silence as the Brit thought a moment," Does it have something to do with Tall, Dark and Creepy?"A rather lady like a bite was taken from the bagel as Raider made sure her coat concealed her weapons well. All she needed was questions popping up from your local yokels about them. A chuckle, though living as a permanent resident of New York City strange happenings were probably nothing new to them. But guns like she carried, well Lara preferred to play it safe. Less question and answer moments that way," Your not keeping your mind on the tasks at hand either dear." Lara removed some papers from a pocket inside her coat and sat forward boots removing themselves from the chair she was using as a foot rest," There are people here in New York and surrounding areas that have copies of The Book Sara." The Brit shifted into serious mode suddenly," Irons can do just as much damage with them as he can the real deal." A pause to sip her Latte'," And I did a run on what artifacts that we suppose he stole. All of them have to do with the ancient rituals of raising the Dead, do you know of any particular reason Mr. Irons would want to raise...." Hazel orbs narrowed, as she shifted and turned," Bloody hell must you be so damned sneaky?" A coy smirk crossed her lips," Actually I was just talking about you and the services you can provide to us." A slender hand gestured to Sara," We need to tap Irons' pad, up for a little bit of breaking in and all that fun?" A brow arched as her left boot kicked outward forcing a chair to slide noisily across the floor," Join the party Mr. Sheridan." She crooked her index finger at him then pointed to the chair," Please." She droned, hating to ask nicely.  
  
The Witchblade wielding cop tucked her hair back dragging her nails though the somewhat tangled mass and with the tie about her wrist, fastened the locks at the nape of her neck. She hoped the somewhat tight ponytail might make her look more refreshed, and less of a maniacal girl on the edge. Her light green eyes seemed hollow, soulless. Deftly she grasped the paper cup in her hands and relished in the warmth although it burned her hands. Sometimes pain reminded her she was alive. After taking a sip she replaced the cup atop the table and her gaze lowered. She stared blankly toward the floor as she spoke to Lara. "I know you're concerned. Hell I'm concerned. I'm sure you know the life of a cop is hard enough without the stresses of a. a." she didn't know how to describe the Witchblade, so she just twisted her wrist and drew back her new leather jacket sleeve. The aroma of her new jacket was comforting and the subtle creak of the material as she moved showed the jacket still needed breaking in. "What say we leave things be and I blow another week's salary on a drinks at the bar? I could use a few games of pool to get my mind off the job." A devilishly shaped eyebrow arched toward the sky as Sara tempted the Tomb raider with the proposition of the game. "Besides we have a few hours left before we can break into Irons' estate."  
  
A simple nod," Of course I'm concerned." She finished off her coffee," I'm your friend it is my duty to worry about you." Hazel orbs focused onto the Blade Wielder curiously. Something was turning around in her mind," There something on your mind Darling?" The cup was tossed into the trash," Hmm. Two points." The bagel was soon finished off as well," Pool? I haven't played for ages." Lara stood stretching," Sounds like a plan. I need to get my mind off a few things as well." Lara took the napkin left my Sheridan and placed it into the breast pocket of her trench," Fool. He never changes his cell number." Eyes rolled," Some ex-spy." Hands slipped into pockets as the Raider's gaze peered outside, night was falling. Little yellow eyes in the distances and then they were gone. A slight scowl, Lara hated to be watched. Especially by annoying pest lings. Lara quickly looked back to Sara," So lead the way Miss Pezzini." And calmly the British woman waited to follow her friend.  
  
She lifted the cup to her ruddy lips again and accepted the remaining bits of warm caffeinate beverage. Feeling her exhaustion lighten a bit with the rush the coffee provided. "If I didn't know any better I'd ask you the same question." Sara retorted in response to the something on your mind question, her eye catching Sheridan as he left. "Truly though, I can see why you fell in with him. simply delicious." Sara's head jerked up as she tossed her cup into the trash and followed Croft outside. "That reminds me, you have a fan club. Jake says hi." The detective smiled and nodded to her bike, "I'll take the lead on this one. Besides I think I know the perfect place." Secretly Sara hoped that while she and Lara shot pool and played darts that they might score some info, but she left that to herself for the moment. "But to answer your question about what's on my mind, all I can say is it's getting stronger.' (Of course she was referring to the Witchblade) "And I just don't want to slip into the void." Sara straddled her bike and began to affix her helmet waiting for Lara.  
  
A brow was arched," Oh well Hmm." Lara's eyes slightly fell towards staring at the ground," Well.. he is nice too look at sure. Not bad in the sack, but...." She pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen from her braid," We clashed...too much alike." Suddenly Lara Croft felt vulnerable and rather well, she just felt in a manner she had not for a long time. The Raider had walked so she arched a brow slightly," Sara dear, mind if I catch a ride?" She pulled her trench coat more around her again, eyes gazing about," I walked, seeing as my new permanent residence is only a block and a half away." Idly she pointed down the right away from Star Bucks," As the saying goes, every road leads to a Star Bucks." Chortled the auburn trussed woman. Snagging the extra helmet from Sara's bike the Brit slipped on to the back of the machine, "A fan club hmm? Yes, I'm starting to see a trend in this." A chuckle," Unless I see Mr. Surf, tell him Hey back." The Brit gripped the back of the bike and gazed around," You must come by and see my new pad sometime. I could allow you to live there when I'm not stopped in New York."  
  
The powerful Buell Lightning X1 was Sara's pride and joy, and although the bike looked a bit big for her Sara's powerful legs were more then enough to kick-start the engine. "You keep tempting me with an apartment that rivals Jake's and I'll be sending all my paychecks to you." The Witchblade wielder revved the engine and then took off onto the street Ducking to and fro she leaned with the bike as her speed increased. Sara didn't have time to deal with traffic at the moment so she bent the law around her agenda. A few beeping cars and half a dozen yellow and red lights later and Sara skidded the bike into a vertical space of the seedy bar and with her boot kicked the stand to, cutting the engine. Removing her helmet, Sara tucked it under her arm and walked toward the door. "I'm hoping to get some good scratch while were here, so keep your ears open."  
  
How only a few hours can change things during the day. This was not Ian's type of place at all. It was seedy, it was dirty, it was raucous, but he found himself here. Why? It was a night to celebrate, that was for sure. And when he heard that Sara would be coming here, well, he found himself here after that. Dressed in very casual clothes for him, a pair of denim jeans, and black T-Shirt with boots on, he looks around the bar to its patrons. It wasn't the crowd he was familiar with, that was for sure.  
  
A laugh," You won't have to pay me for it." A smooth grin crossed Lara's lips as she followed the Detective inside," I owe another grand on it which will be paid in full tomorrow morning." A brow arched slightly," You drive your bike as good as I would." She scanned the place. Hazel orbs taking everything into account," Hmm. I know a few places in London which would rival this." Lara noted just about every sort of scum you could think of was here. From bikers to women of the night, and for some reason the Raider was glad she was armed and could give a mean right hook. The auburn head nodded briefly," Sure thing love. Ears are open and ready to pick and scan." The Brit was feeling easy going and ordered a beer," Leave it in the bottle please." A moment later the long necked glass container full of amber liquid was slid across the bar to her," Thanks." She slapped the proper bills down for it and turned to Sara," Want something? On me this time. The Raider handed the Cop a twenty," Get what you want. I want to look at cues." The lanky woman moved over to the rack which lined the wall of the bar and walked down it studding each long wooden stick before finally choosing one and finding an empty table sitting up the game.  
  
Sara secretly thanked her boss Lieutenant Joe Siry for making her wear a vest today, and she adjusted her .357 concealed on her right side. A crack of the Thermoset resin billiard balls and Sara's attention was turned toward the pool table. A few scumbags from the bar noticed the pair enter, and then went back to their conversations, shots of liquor, beers, and the like. 'Ah Blaggards What a shit hole.' She thought to herself. "Sure thing Lara." She moved her way toward the bar and leaned against the counter. After a few minutes of the bartender chatting with his regular customers he approached her. He was of average size and his light brown hair threatened to poke his eye due to the length. "Hey can you get me a shot of crown, a Killian's Irish red and a Vodka gimlet." The tender set to work and after a few minutes returned. Sara slid the twenty to him, downed the shot and carried the two drinks to the table. "Hey. figured this was your style," she offered to Lara, holding out the tumbler glass filled with vodka and lime juice. "Straight pool. and shots called beforehand... What say.. you?"  
  
Lara shed her trench coat carefully. Her weapons slipping off her waist concealed in the brown folds of the coat and placed onto a chair nearby so she could keep an eye on them. The tall Brit stretched and then removed the triangle from the multi colored balls and twirled the stick in her hands," A drinking challenge? Really now Sara." wicked grin tugged at the full lips," You're on." Slender fingers took the vodka and lime juice mix, her head tilted back and in seconds the liquid was gone," Hmm. Not bad." She sat the glass upside down on the side of the table and grinned to her shall it be said partner in crime,' You can break." With that the British Bombshell snagged the chalk and began to work it against the tip of the cue.  
  
Sara unzipped her leather jacket's sleeves expanding the fabric and then she pushed them up into the crook of her arm. Her holster didn't allow for a discreet removal, and in this place she didn't think anyone would mind her weapons. In fact she spotted a few people with bulges in their jackets. Sara selected a cue that didn't seem too crooked and set to work chalking it. Her green eyes narrowed as she leaned down and sized up the object ball. With a swift stroke, Sara broke the triangle of balls apart and sent a few into pockets. She winked and looked to the Raider. "Six ball corner pocket," Sizing up again Sara sent the ball home and then strolled to the cue balls location. "Fourteen, side." She overestimated her power and the striped ball rattled against the pocket's sides and didn't drop. "Damnit!" she cursed. "Looks like you're up." The detective stood and walked to her beer taking a long swallow.  
  
Lara watched amused. Sara was good, the Brit would admit. However," Not bad." Golf clap. The sassy woman moved forward, her frame leaning across the table," Hmm. Let's see." Hazel orbs peered about," Ah. Yes. There we are." The smooth wooden cue slid backwards against her fingers, her arm extending back with it," Fourteen," A bit of a nasty competitive smirk," Side." Her muscle sent the cue springing forward into the ball. Crack! The white object rolled forward at a nice speed and into number fourteen as the satisfying sound of the ball sinking into the pocket emitted," Ah. I love that sound." The Brit sauntered around the table, a few of the men turned now to pay attention to the women ," Now. Next victim. Number two top right." Again her long form repeated the same actions as before, and again that sound. Plunk. The swarmy Raider offer Her Friend a wink," Hmm. Number eleven..."She scanned," Bottom left." A tricky shot, none the less but Lara figured she could handle it. Her body sent the white ball crashing forward. It bounced off the top corner of the table, then traveled down the length of the table hit Eleven only to send it sailing back in the direction the white ball had come off the table and towards Sara's head," Bugger!" The Brit moved fast, years of having to move quickly to avoid being chopped in half or other little nasty surprises waiting in Tombs to try and end your very life. Just as the ball would've connected with Sara's right temple, a slender hand reached up and caught the ball," Oops. Too much power behind it.." the Brit smiled sheepishly, but her tone was genuine none the less as she was now sprawled across the pool table having dived onto it to catch the wild ball," Nice save." Came a male's voice from somewhere as Lara blushed indifferently.  
  
Sara's throat worked to down a good portion of the beverage, and as her head was tilted back the toned muscles of her throat were fully exposed to the on looking eyes. Sara set the beer back on the small shelf with a heavy hand and devilishly smirked. Even though Sara was a non-smoker by trade she had resilience to the clouds of it that billowed about the room. Years of working the bar scene and interrogation rooms seemed to harden her lungs to the malicious smoke. "Not bad at all!" she leaned against the wall and admired the brash Brit. As if on cue, with the sudden display of acrobatics Sara's favorite workout song thumped in her ears and she quirked a brow, admiring Rob Zombie's 'Living Dead Girl'. "The thumping beats of the tune amplified her mood for this shit hole of a bar and as she strolled to the table again the detective couldn't help but sway her hips to the beat. "Nice moves, can you dance too?" Sara licked her supple lips and as her teeth dragged against the soft flesh of her bottom lip she turned to the group at the other table, "Like what you see huh? Care to make a wager?" The athletic cop sucked in her cheeks a bit as she pursed her lips and side- glanced their obvious ringleader. "You boys play your cards right and I might even let you buy me a drink." Sara was in the mood to hunt and although her front might have been apparent to the Tomb Raider, these testosterone driven scumbags hadn't no clue.  
  
Lara quickly hopped off the table placing the ball back on it with a sigh of relief," Bloody hell... that was close." A thumping beat coursed into Lara's ears," Nice." The auburn head moved along to the rhythms, closely watching her friend getting her drift. Smoke and mirrors. Trickery amongst thieves. A masquerade. All that sort of fun. She twirled the cue again in her hands and drank down some of her own beer and sat it back on the edge of the pool table with a wicked grin," I bet you blokes could use some excitement, ante up fellows." Lara laid her accent on thicker then normal. One of the men arched a brow at her interestedly like. A hazel wink was returned to that arched brow. To put it into laymen's terms the two Bombshells were mucking with them. Lara like any girl enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse with a man. And the more dangerous the better the game. Usually Lady Croft preferred to be the cat, but sometimes the role would occasionally become reversed. Not often, but once and awhile. This time however Lara was all feline.  
  
His place in the bar was in the shadows. He had suspected that Sara or Lara hadn't seen him yet, all the better to him. His leg was just fine, having it been fixed the previous night before. He watched as they play pool together, then as they get a little more cocky in their skills, offering challenges up to the other people in the bar. "I'll take that wager." He says, loud enough for them to hear him, even over the noise of the bar. He stands, and moves out of the shadows, bringing the beer glass in his hand as he walks over to them at their table. "After all, I don't think two measly females could stand up long enough against me." He says, as he moves to put the glass down on the edge of the pool table. He looks to Lara with a nod, then to Sara with a nod, and a slight smile on his usual stoic features. "That is if the females at this table aren't afraid to lose." He says with a small smile, as he looks to them. "Usual eight ball game, or do we want to go for nine?" He asks, as he moves over to pick up a cue, as he looks it over, then walking back to them. It was going to be a interesting night if things were perking up like they had been for the last two nights.  
  
The trio of men walked in close and the leader produced a billfold, tossing it onto the beer stained felt. "Alright, the game is simple, eight ball; I'll take any man here as my partner and I'll beat the two of you. I'll even let you pick." The leader sneered, thinking the two girls didn't have a chance in hell, regardless of his teammate. Sara popped her neck and looked to the Tomb raider, "I think we can manage that huh?" Her green orbs narrowed in on Nottingham and she caught herself at a loss for words. Quickly recovering the cop didn't want to give her ruse away and she went right back into character. "Think you can beat us handsome? Well saddle up," she thumbed toward Nottingham, "How bout this guy?" The goon nodded, figuring this was a win win situation. The detective nodded to the Tomb raider and the saucy redhead tossed her the cue she had left near the shelf. "Thanks!" she said as she deftly caught the slender pike. Sara tiled toward the bar and called to the tender. "Hey can we get a couple of shots here? Tequila. and leave the salad (referring to the limes) behind the counter I don't do salad."  
  
A voice," Well, well if it isn't Tall, Dark, and Creepy." The nod was returned. Eyes drifted to Sara, curious as to how the woman would act. Lara, was leery around Ian Nottingham not too keen on the man. To put it bluntly she didn't trust him, and despite her Friend's possible relationship with the man she probably never would. brow arched at Pez as she continued this facade even with Nottingham. This was going to become rather amusing to say the least, and Lara had have the mind to ask Sara if she was drunk. However let the game be played, and being part of the game Lara shifted back into acting )," Shall we let these poor saps go first then?" Full lips pursed slightly, before being placed against her beer bottle as the amber liquid slid down her throat. Tequila? Lara eyed the Wielder slowly. Perhaps she was trying to get drunk after all, "Hmm?" Eyes drifted to Nottingham a moment, what did he make of all this? The Tomb Raider found herself actually wanting to know what Creepy was thinking. The shots came around, and just to please Pez Lara downed one and waited for the apparent fun to begin.  
  
He looks over to the man he was paired up with, the biker bar stereotype if there ever was one. He leans over to the man, and speaks softly, but enough to have Lara hear. "I'd be careful about the British one. She tends to have violent outbursts." He says, as he just nods back to Lara, as he then looks to Sara, downing a shot of Tequila in one go. He wasn't sure if the Witchblade gave her some immunity against alcohol, but it wouldn't for much longer if she kept downing shots like that if it did. He takes the cue ball, as the others get racked, brushing past Sara gently as he moves to set up his shot. He then surges the cue ball forward into the others with a swift movement of his cue, sending the balls scattering all over the table. He sees two of the solid balls go in to respective pockets, as he looks to Lara. "I believe we're solids." He says, as he moves around the table to continue his shot. Lining up a shot again, he moves the ball forward knocking into another solid, only to have it stop a near centimeter from going over the edge into the pocket. Sighing, he takes his cue up into his hands as he looks to them. "Your shot ladies." He says, as he lets move past him for their own shot.  
  
Sara winked to Lara, "I believe before you nearly took my head off with that last bit, it was my shot?" Smirking the detective removed her leather jacket, revealing her .357 and acting the 'tough gal criminal'. Nimble fingertips chalked the cue and she sauntered back to the table. "Hold this for me will ya?" she asked Nottingham as she picked up a shaker of salt. The brunette walked to Nottingham's partner and before he could protest, had licked a wet spot on his neck, sprinkled it with the white grains and licked it clear. Her green eyes narrowed devilishly as she took her shot, tossing the small glass over her shoulder. She winked to the pair and proceeded to call and run down all the striped balls. "Care to double the stakes?" She leaned against the table, and looked to her partner in crime. "My friend here can make this bank shot (referring to the remaining eight ball) with her eyes closed."  
  
She watched closely, then eyes narrowed," Cheeky." Hissed the British high society tone at him. Hazel orbs rolled as the full lips idly mumbled," Violent outbursts.. I'll show you violent outburst." Make that Tall, Dark, Creepy and Smart-assed. Lovely, so he had a mouth too. Why had she failed to pick up on this before," What is it with New York men and their cheeky lips?" Eyes averted to Sara wanting an explanation curiously, that is if the woman wasn't getting so smashed she couldn't think straight. A sheepish grin," Hmm. Right. Sorry bout that. Accident you know." The Brit swallowed hard, at being reminded of her little mistake. Arms crossed as her cue rested leaned against the pool table. A brow quirked as Sara played Tough Girl, then Badass Girl. Hazel orbs shifted to Nottingham a moment, her expression curious. However Sara's words caused her head to snap to the right and eyes to fix onto the Copper," The Hell? Sara...are you out of your bloody mind?!?!" Brownish-green orbs went wide," I say your smashed darling." Arms remained folded. At this point she would rather be Tomb Raiding in the buff, no guns then having to do the near impossible.  
  
He thought of the wager as he looks to Sara. Yeah, she was definitely going sober at this point in the game. "We'll that bet. But, if she can't make it, you two have to do something completely humiliating, not to mention, lose all of that money on the table there." He offers out, looking to them, as he un narrows his eyes from when Sara licked salt off of the man's neck. He felt like killing his partner just for that, but he would hold off on that for right now. Was he jealous? Possibly, it certainly was out of the question for her to do such a thing. Sara was almost drunk now, and he wondered how much trouble he'd be getting himself into protecting her tonight  
  
Sara caught the Raider's bluff toward the men and knew that this game was won even before it began. She and Lara had planned it perfectly. Sara was far from drunk, after all she was half Irish. It was in her blood to hold her liquor. The men had taken the bait that she was smashed out of her gourd and Sara bit her lip to hold back a smirk of contentment. The green eyed lady rolled her neck and an obvious popping was heard by all. "Well are you in?" she retorted to the other man. The brute sneered and gestured to one of his goons, who promptly produced the needed funds. "Yeah babe I'm on." He spoke with a thick New York accent, tossing the bills next to the other billfold. Sara straddled a chair and adjusted her weapon looking to Lara. "Come on Lara, let's put this game to bed."  
  
Brows furrowed. Nottingham was pushing buttons. Lovely. What next? Lara's arms unfolded," Hmm. You surprise me Creepy." Actually she was rather shocked," Does the Master know about your after hours side?" Snide, very snide. But then again that's Lara Croft for you. Eyes fell on Sara. Planned perfectly yes. And to be honest this was one of those, damn the torpedoes, off the cuff, pulling things out of your ass sort of plans. Lara's favorite in other words. A nod to her Partner, and then the woman sauntered forward. Hazel orbs fixing the shot in her mind. Her breathes became deep, nervous? Yes, however same old' Lara Croft as always. The full lips parted, all eyes were on her as she took a baited breathe and leaned across the table. Swallowing hard the Brit closed her eyes," Eight ball, right corner pocket." The entire bar was silent. The cue slide back, her movements were slow and then crack! The cue had shot forward into the white ball sending it crashing into the eight ball Lara did not open her eyes. Instead she just listened, the rolling of the ball across the felt green top. The sound of breaths held around her, including her own. The Brit did not want Ian Nottingham to get his sick satisfactions out of her and Sara. Finally the Raider willed her orbs to open just in time to see it sink into the correct pocket," Yes!" She gave Nottingham a so-there expression before looking to Sara," If you ever do that to me again." The Raider breathed," Scare the bloody hell out of me like that." An actual lonely bead of sweat trickled down the brow of Lady Croft. Pressure could do that to even the most fearless of women as she downed the rest of her half full bottle of beer.  
  
He kept his stoic face on as he looked to Lara, sinking the ball into the corner pocket, finally. A little too much tension for his sake, he was sure of it. They had been set up, that was clear now. He looked to the male partner and shrugged as he looked to Lara again. "Good Job. Your expertise with balls shows." He says leaving it at that. "And I'm on my own tonight actually. Irons is missing. My guess is somebody ended him." He says as he looks to the two of them. "So I suppose that means I'll be on my own for the next few nights as well." He says with a half smirk, as he looks to Sara, but that comes off as a genuine smile, however small. "Another game, ladies?" He asks as he looks to the two of them, starting to rack the balls up again.  
  
Sara chortled to her companion Lady Lara, "Oh that was bloody brilliant!" she mocked a British accent that sounded more slanted to Irish. Her forefinger and thumb snapped together as she turned to the masculine pair. "Match and set. Thank you for playing. you can pick up your consolation prize at the door." As Sara reached for the pile of bills, she was grabbed by the upper arm. "You trying to hustle me girly?!" The brutish gent growled into her face. Spittle flew from his mouth as he spoke and Sara gasped in surprise at the sudden change of mood. "Hey I warned you fair and square that you were gonna lose, and you didn't listen." Her hand edged toward her sidearm, and as the brut caught sight of her actions he thrust a knee up into her stomach. Sara coughed, and as she bent down her ponytail was grabbed and her face and upper torso was slammed into the felt covered slate of the second pool table. "What makes you think you can come in here and hustle me for all that dough?" he snarled.  
  
Lara smirked," Wasn't it though?" She slapped a high-five to her partner in crime," Perhaps I should make my visits to NYC more often and not just for business." She sat down the cue she had been using back onto the rack and chuckle," Sara, darling British doesn't suit you." A sarcastic grin. The Brit had turned her back when the sudden sounds of a struggle alerted her. Not good, Within seconds both Desert Eagle .44 Magnums were out and one was pressed against the man's skull holding Sara down," That's no way to treat a Lady." Click, a bullet was resting and ready to go," Especially my friend." One of the bastard's friends came up on Lara's other side. Instantly her other gun was pointed at his head," We can do this two ways yanks." Her tone was dark, as was her hazel orbs," Way one, you let my friend go and walk away." Another click of the second weapon," Way two, you paint this establishment's walls a new color." By looking at the woman, one could see she wasn't beyond pulling the triggers," The choice is yours Gentlemen." brows arched, her arms steady unmoving," You okay Sara?" Hazel orbs did not leave intended targets as the Brass balled Brit awaited for the men to make their moves.  
  
They would never get the chance to make their next moves because when the first man holding Sara down, turned away from Ian, Ian moved in and grabbed the man away from Lara's gun, and tossed him out of an adjacent window. The second man looked up and moved towards Ian, but in one fluid movement, Ian arched around, and kicked the man squarely in the side of his head, right in the temple. Seeing the man down on the ground, he looks to Lara. "Once again, you're starting trouble." He says, as he moves to his beer glass, and taking a drink. Setting the glass back down, he looks to the two of them, then Sara. "Are you alright?" He asks, his voice flat, but it held a hint of emotion in it. More than he would normally give to other people when asking the same thing.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Sara spoke though gritted teeth of anger. The brunette stood and looked toward Ian and Lara with relief in her eyes, "Thanks, but I could have handled that." She complained, more upset at herself then the two that had just saved her ass. As Sara laughed off the excitement her eyes' glanced toward the broken window and her jade and yellow infused orbs widened in horror. The jerk had backup. Sara pushed Nottingham out of the path of fire as she screamed in surprise. "Look out!!" A flash of the sawed off shotgun caught her full force in the chest and knocked her into the air though the overhanging lamps above the table. Sara landed in a crumpled mass of drywall and glass temporally out of commission.  
  
Lara arched a brow," I'm impressed Nottingham." And she was too, genuinely. She holstered her weapons and looked around," Mind your own bloody business, nothing to see here." Seeing the guns strapped to Lara's hips most went back to doing their thing," I started trouble?" The British accent scoffed," No. More like trouble seems to follow me where ever I go." A nonchalant shrugging of shoulders. She was used to trouble following her, finding her. In fact it was her favorite stalker. Sara responded and then," Bugger!" A gun shot, Lara watched as everything seemed to move in slow motion. her friend pushing Ian out of the way, her taking the bullet," Sara! No!" And slamming backwards. Even Lara's own movements were slow, to her. But to the rest of the bar it seemed she had formed the gun in her hand as it shot off without her even stopping to aim nailing the guy right between the eyes ," Anyone else?" Narrowed darkened Hazel orbs glared around the bar," Don't muck around with my friends." And just to get her point across she kicked the fallen man's body out the window and picked up his side arm to use incase another flaming idiot got ideas.  
  
He didn't expect what was going to be happening next. When Sara pushed him out of the way, he thought she was doing in out of spite because he had beat up the guys who attacked her. But when he too heard the buck shot ring out, he immediately looked to Sara on the ground, her eyes closed from the blast. Getting to his feet and rushing over to her, He instantly starts looking for the wound from the shot. But when he looked closer at her shirt that she was wearing, he didn't see any blood, just something dark underneath it. He lifted up her shirt slightly, to see the bullet proof vest underneath. He breathed in a sigh of relief, as she just probably had the wind knocked out of her. Looking up to Lara, he nods. "She's going to be fine." He says simply, as he lowers her shirt back to where it was before he had lifted it up. Gently brushing the hazel hair out of her face, he looked to Sara's closed eyes, leaning in closer to her face. "Wake up, Sara." He says softly, gently moving his hand across her cheek gently, hoping this would motivate her to get up.  
  
Sara shuddered a bit and slowly started to come around. At the sound of a voice and someone touching her, she suddenly felt the pain in her chest. Her eyes flashing open as she groaned, the brash copper was attacking the nearest thing. "Get off me! Get off!" she shouted taking swing toward the nearest person aka Mr. Nottingham. Her fist stuck but without much force behind it, and all at once her memory of the past seconds flooded back. Wincing again Sara fell back against the wall with tears welling at the corner of her cheeks. "Damnit Aww I'm pissed. I'm really pissed! Lara tell me you got em' 'didja get em?" Sara reached into her shirt and began to un- Velcro the protective Kevlar. "Sorry about that." She offered toward Ian, pulling the dark blue vest from under her shirt and tossing it onto the ground. Sweating a bit Sara shakily got up and breathed hard.  
  
Lara turned and looked to Nottingham," Wearing a vest huh?" A small flicker of a smile," That's my girl." For a moment Lara watched Nottingham, the concern and gentleness. It shocked her, how could a man like that be so gentle? She also felt like she was going to gag. The Brit bit down on her tongue to keep from saying anything she might regret later. Hazel orbs tore themselves away from the sappy scene and back to glaring around the bar," Hmm. I think we best be going. Dare I say we've out done our welcome here." Lara nodded," Considering I put a bullet between his eyes, I would guess that suffices as gettin' him wouldn't it?" She emptied the sawed of shot guns bullets then dropped it on the floor," Get Her Nottingham, my place would be the closet about three blocks back." The Brit grabbed her trench coat and slipped it on," I can run her bike, please tell me you got wheels yes?" She eyed the man snidely," Or do you just always magically appear every where?" Arms folded awaiting an answer.  
  
He looks to Sara, nodding, as he gets back up from when she hit him. He looks to her, glad that she was alright, and nodding at the thought they had overstayed their welcome. "I think it would be best if we leave as well." He says, as he moves towards the exit, wanting them to follow him. "And yes, I do have wheels as you put it. The only reason why I appear out of nowhere is because you don't pay attention." He sends back out looking to her. He then moves back towards the entrance, a classic obsidian 1967 Firebird convertible is sitting out in front for him as he moves towards it. He would carry Sara, but he was sure he didn't want to get hit again. "Your lead miss," He says, wanting Lara to take the lead, as he moves into his car.  
  
Sara stumbled to the chair that currently housed her jacket and with a glass encrusted hand picked up the garment. She stuffed her left arm in and then with the movement to follow with her right, she winced and clutched her chest again, stuffing her arm into the sleeve regardless of the pain. "Mother." she kicked the leg of the pool table and cursed again, ".Fucker!" The bar was speechless as she walked with her escorts toward the door. A gawking eye stared at her movements and Sara lashed out irrationally, "Well what are you looking at?!" The face turned and became fascinated with the floor as the anger-ball of a detective exited in a huff. Once outside, Sara reached into her jacket and made a quick call to the department, relaying the situation before entering the classic sports car.  
  
A brow arched. "No. You're creepy," She paid attention," And sneaky." Lara placed a helmet on her head and straddled the steel beast starting her up," Hope you can keep up Mr. Nottingham." With that the woman took off. This time of night the streets were empty usually this time of night. And so there were. Arrival time to Lara's newly acquired through business and pleasure means would be cut in more then half. Sara had every right to be pissed hence why Lara said nothing about the fact or her wording choice as they left. In fact the Brit herself was rather hot under the collar. Downtown New York: run by the world of finance, and ultimately the Mafia. This building housed Lara's new penthouse and was also owned by the Mafia, namely the head himself. Jackie Estacado. With a sharp turn Lara parked the bike on the curb and waited for Nottingham and Sara. Hazel orbs peered closely into the shadows, sure enough a crazy looking Darkling peered it's head out , gave her a smirk and seemingly disappeared," Insufferable creatures." She hissed coldly hoping it heard her too.  
  
He looked to her speed off, and once he saw that Sara was in and buckled up, he turns the ignition on, roaring the car to life, as he takes off after Lara. The convertible was no slow poke when it came to speed, as was shown as he weaved through whatever cars were still on the road, much like Lara had. Looking over to Sara slightly, he then returns his vision back to the road, as he pulls up right behind Lara, and then halts the car completely. Getting out, then moving over to open up Sara's side for her, he looks to Lara's building. "I suppose it will do." He says simply, looking to Lara. 


	6. The morning after… Estacado's Penthouse

The morning after. Estacado's Penthouse (Feat. Lara Croft, Sara Pezzini, and Jackie Estacado)  
  
After last nights events, Lara bunked her friend on her sofa and Nottingham had oddly agreed with the Tomb Raider on this. As usual time change or not, the brash Brit was up early. Being quiet as to not awaken the cop, Lady Croft slipped into her kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee. Hazel orbs peered about her new pad. It was nicely furnished in Italian decor. This made Lara figure at one point and time Jackie himself had used it. But now it was hers paid in full, however she was still in the man's debt. If he asked something of her she had to do so. Breakfast sounded lovely, and so the Surrey woman began to make some. Eggs, toast, hash browns and some sausage. Soon the stylish kitchen played in black and silver colors was alive with sounds and smells. Yes Lara had finally learned how to cook decently over the years thanks to being tutored by Hillary.  
  
She was exhausted, her limps overwrought from the previous night's incident. Sara woke from her mate's couch with a groan and cracking one eye, she looked to her cell phone. 'Wonderful," the woman thought, 'twelve messages.' She could feel the pressure building in her department like a flame about to erupt, and Sara was running out of answers to give them. Standing with a dejected look upon her face, Detective Sara Pezzini rolled her neck and sleepily walked toward the smells of food. She exited the room and her shadow trailed across the floor blocking out the sunlight behind her. The brunette looked bruised and tired, her dreaming state filled with unsettling dreams. "What the hell is that?" Sara joked pressing her palms against the island counter, "Hey! I remember that's food isn't it? And what are you supposed to do with that stuff again?" The detective smiled to Lara enjoying their private joke. "Good morning Lara, have any developments?"  
  
A slight chuckle as the still dressed in pajamas, namely white bottoms and a white tank-top Brit looked to her friend," Yes it is food darling and you eat it." Carefully slender fingers cracked an egg into the frying pan," How do you like your eggs Sara?" A moments pause as the sausage was turned," There's some Orange Juice in the fridge, seems my annoying Brother is good for something after all." A snicker," Food shopping." Lara gestured over to the twin silver doors of the kitchen appliance," Has all sorts of good things in it. From Asian to good spirits." A ding sound alerted the Raider to the coffee," Could you turn the dinger off?" A nod of loose auburn waves towards the right counter corner as she managed the stove with some skills," Well, our little tiff last night made the morning paper. However, good news no one knows it was us." Lara hummed around a moment," Well besides ourselves and probably someone else." The Brit was all to sure that the nosey little pestling had reported back to His Master for sure. Oh well, what would he care. Probably be mad he missed the fun," Also I called Terry, he said he could get some supplies and be ready when we need him to wire Irons' pad." Idly the Tomb Raider fixed the eggs currently in the pan to Sara's liking," How did you sleep?" Down shift to a bit of small talk.  
  
"Over easy," Sara offered to the seemingly domestic Brit. Green orbs infused with yellow spotted the coffee maker and brightened in approval. "God if I ever needed a cup of that. today is the day." Pezzini walked around the counter clicked off the dinger and after peeking though half a dozen cabinets she spun, "Where in the hell are all the..." she began to ask as the archaeologist stood smirking and holding out a porcelain mug. "Thanks, she grinned, gingerly taking the cup with embarrassment. "You know this town has gone straight down the toilet." Pouring the warm beverage into the mug, Sara resumed her lean on the counter. "I slept just fine, don't you worry. That couch is more comfortable then it looks, "she lied not wanting to frighten her friend. "Tell me," Sara rested her elbow on the granite surface and arched a brow, "what kind of an arrangement did you have to agree to, that got Jackie to buy you a place like this?"  
  
Nod and a chuckle," Sorry, I'm getting use to finding things as well." The Brit finished up the woman's eggs placed the on a plate added hash browns and sausage and sat it on the counter. Then the British Cook began to work on her own eggs," How so? "Came a curious tone about the City having gone down hill. Lara's stomach was growling immensely, however her eggs were taking their sweet time to scrabble," I don't believe you dear. That sofa looks horridly uncomfortable, but I have yet to see the state of the guest room so therefore it was the best I had to offer." Finally her eggs were done. On bare feet the Archaeologist padded over to the fridge and snagged the ketchup bottle before plopping down next to Pez. Orange Juice was the current drink of the morning for Miss Tough as Nails as she poured herself a glass, took a sip and looked to Sara," He didn't buy it for me. I bought it from him." A moments pause to get some food into her stomach," And well, there were two parts to this deal," first part the nice two grand now sitting in His bank account and the fact if he wants something from me or of me I have to comply." Hazel orbs stared a moment at her friend," To put it in Laymen's terms I'm in the pocket of the Mafia." Lara ate now awaiting what Sara would say, do and react.  
  
The Witchblader rubbed the palm of her hand into the hollow of her eye trying to walk herself up a bit. Sipping the black coffee, Sara relaxed a bit with the subtle burn down her throat. "I wouldn't worry about me Lara, you know I'm like a bad penny I always turn up." She referred to the couch and her unspoken exhaustion. "Well what with the Darkness, Nottingham, Irons, and that strange guy with all the gadgets. Not to mention a visit or two from the Hellspawn Al Simmons. Christ all we need now is a international hitman to start whacking cops. I'm surprised that we haven't had to ransack any tombs in Afghanistan or something. I mean, what else could go wrong with this investigation?" The detective shit up realizing she was taking out way too much on the poor girl after all she did make breakfast. "Sorry." She muttered, stuffing eggs into her mouth. She nearly choked at the mention of mafia ties, "Jesus Christ Lara?!" Sara spoke in a muffled bit covering her food filled mouth with one hand. "Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
Lara mused," You know me and trouble darling." She didn't have to say any more, Sara would get her drift. The Brit listened intently, while satisfying the needs of her stomach," Sara, Sara you should know by now I always attract the interesting folk." Sarcasm, and yet it was truthful she did have that habit indeed. The Brit remained in silence for now, allowing Sara to ramble, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her full lips," You must get wired fast Pez." The woman's mouth was going a mile a minute and Lara was using all her power to keep from laughing outright," hasn't that happened before? Here? The whole hitman cop business?" brow arched," Nothing to be sorry about darling." A slender hand patted Sara's shoulder before chuckling," Well, considering I single handedly took down the Chicago mafia I'd say I'm peachy good." A wicked grin crossed her lips," Plus, dare I say that I do believe Mr. Estacado has taken a liking to me?" she snickered, "Not much he can do about it though." Eyes drifted out the window a moment," At least he can't spy on me so easily during the day. You have no idea how difficult it is to allow those annoying creatures of his to walk your every move and having to be nice to them" A shrug of shoulders," At least when I tell them to go away now they usually do.. I think." backing to eating again," Hmm."  
  
It was Sara's turn to laugh this time and her face lightened as her mood lifted a bit. "You do have a way with men, and words Lara." She finished her breakfast, eating quickly as per her military training. She was still dressed in her clothes from the previous night and was badly in need of a shower. "Let me get the dishes while you grab a shower, I know I look like hammered shit, but cleaning usually clears my head and I have a few things I need to settle first. With that, the detective picked up her plate and set to work at the sink. She was humming a tune as she scrubbed the soiled dishes, and after a bit the tune broke into a few words here and there. Sara was singing a tune in Gaelic, a language taught to her by her mother, just before she passed out of her life. And the brief translation of the tune was: 'Oh she's my dear, my darlin' one her eyes a' sparklin' full of love. No other, no other, can match the likes of her. Oh she's my dear my darlin' one her life was bright and simply spun. I love the ground she walks upon, my darling Irish girl! It was odd, true. But then Sara was prone to the strange and unusual.  
  
Again the Brit mused," I know I do." Wink. She stood," If you insist, I'm not much for cleaning anyhow." She shrugged and headed towards her room down the hall," I won't be long." With that the woman disappeared. Lara emerged into her room, it was the largest of the three that the pad housed. Also it was furnished in white. Lara was a bit of an old soul when it came to bedroom decor. White was best. bare feet moved along the plush carpet to her wardrobe and shifted through her clothing. After a few moments of consideration the Bombshell chose jeans and a tanned t-shirt with a v-neck. After a nice warm shower the Tomb Raider emerged back into her room and got dressed, braiding her long hair in the usual fashion before slipping on her boots and of course snagging her holsters on her way out of the room," So Miss Sunshine what is on the agenda today?" Legs crossed at the ankles as Lara leaned against the doorway frame into the kitchen.  
  
Sara was finished with the dishes and working on her third cup of coffee. Turning to listen to the cheeky Brit, Sara rolled her neck. "Agenda? The only thing on my current list is a shower. I have off work today, so I was thinking. a little recon work? While you were in the shower Jake gave a call and said we should check out the latest crime scene. Ever hear of a woman named Danette Boucher? Apparently she's a bigwig in the fashion industry and one of her girls has just wound up dead." Sara licked her lips placing a hand on her hip, "Our boys thought she was a hooker until one of them recognized her from a photo layout in Vogue."  
  
A brow arched," Recon work? I can go for that." The Brit strolled into the kitchen," Danette Boucher? Hmm. Sounds familiar.." A nod," Ah yes, I've heard of her by rumors and reputation only." A slender hand held slung the belt which held her weapons across her shoulder," I'm sure you could find something in my closet to snag if you like." Her free hand gestured down the hall," And you are more then welcome to use my shower and so forth." The Brit now poured herself a cup of coffee," Just don't get lost in the shower, it's rather large." A chuckle," Makes me wonder what exactly Jackie used this particular pad for." Snicker," It's quite nice, really but I sense the presence of parties and other interesting goings on." Lara amused herself and then chuckled," Doubt he took part in any of the interesting goings on. Yes and I know I shouldn't be so prissy about his small problem, but it gives me something to toy with him at." She was rather mean and she knew it too. Hence her love for a good tease, even if it did get her into serious trouble at times. or mixed up with strange men.  
  
Pezzini looked to her freshly washed mate as she finished her coffee waiting for her response. "Thanks for the loan, I hope your things fit me, after all you are a bit. top heavy?" Sara nudged her friend in the side as she chided her. "At least you don't have to deal with legs like these! It's impossible to get a pair of jeans that fit." Strolling down the high polished hardwood floor, the detective laughed. Stripping herself of the soiled clothes, she stepped into the steamy bathroom and started one of her own. Upon surveying herself, Sara noted that her torso was covered in bruises and small abrasions. The rest of her body somewhat tenderized as well. The warm water soothed her muscles and although the lure to stay in the shower was as compulsive as a heroin addiction, she reluctantly got out. Padding barefoot toward the bathroom, and donning a soft towel, Sara opened the walk in closet and began to survey the wardrobe. "Who boy," she smirked holding up an outfit by it's hanger. "Never do anything small do ya Lara?" She spoke to herself.  
  
Jackie pondered some things for a minute, images of Lara popping in and out of his mind. He was still insecure about her having a place which was under his name. She was dangerous and very quick to draw her weapon, even at the place she lives at. Hopefully no one would come give her a visit while she was out in New York. The purpose of the penthouses were of course for when he wished to lay low for a while from everyone but now he had one less hiding spot. He wasn't too far from the place by now... approximately five minutes or so away from it. His body speeded across the highway at about 110 mph... speeding tickets would soon be in order but if he ever got caught by a cop while on a motorcycle then he'd give up driving forever. Hopefully she'd be ready for his arrival because if she wasn't then... Too bad. But then again it wouldn't hurt if she was in her "Comfortable" clothes.  
  
Lara was busy shifting through a newspaper," Top heavy?" Hazel orbs eyed her friend oddly," Yes, well at least when I save the world I go in more then a metallic bikini." Wit matched for wit. The Brit laughed, the shrugged )," Well, those jeans seem to fit your legs don't they?" A free hand gestured to Sara's current assemble before returning to the newspaper looking for anything of interest to them or the case. Idly the Tomb Raider sipped her coffee, so far it seemed this was going to be a fairly simple easy going day. No one to muck it up so to speak," Hmm." She discovered the page on the murdered model and read it carefully, looking for anything that might stand out about the missing artifacts. Irons had to have them, who else would? Jackie completely said no involvement from the Mafia end. Lara had suspicions she was missing something here indeed. But what," Hmm." A sound of thought as she sipped at the steaming liquid.  
  
the Kawasaki Bajaj Eliminator 175, it was a piece of work really and was quite capable of doing speeds he couldn't even handle on the bike normally without the heightening changes of the Darkness. Either way though, he was there now... five minutes was up and now he'd go check up on Lara and his beloved home. He parked the bike a little ways away from the place then ran towards the estate. The place was quiet, as it always was though. His foot steps made no sound as he walked along. And hopefully she wouldn't hear him cause she was the violent type to shoot first and see who's there after. Once at the main doorway he pulled out his set of keys. The keys loudly jingled but hopefully since it was coming from the door, if Lara had heard then he'd presume that she'd expect it to be him and no one else.  
  
In the end however, Pez decided to go back to her apartment to clean up and get a few things she would need to go do some recon work. Lara moved from the kitchen to the sitting room area which housed two good sized white leather sofas. The Brit made herself comfy on one and sipped idly at a newly poured cup of coffee. For a brief moment hazel orbs fell to the watch strapped to her left wrist. Sara lived clear on the other side of NYC from here. She would be gone for a while. For a moment the Tomb Raider pondered the many ways to waste this time frame. Perhaps a go at the punching bag would be a splendid idea indeed. Standing Lara made her way to her room and changed her clothing from blue jeans and a tan t-shirt to a sports bra, black work-out pants and sneakers. Snagging a bottle of water from the kitchen as she made her way towards the in-home gym towards the front of the pad next to the small office/den. Soon the place was full of music and the sounds of a punching bag getting manhandled by one Tomb Raider. Her movements graceful, yet deadly. Lara had always been more for the good old one-two punch and knee to the groin rather then some of these new fighting styles. Yes, the Lady from Surrey could street fight and prefers it.  
  
Jackie Slowly got off of his motorcycle, the clicking of the kick-stand blaring in the silence of the streets. The Penthouse was secluded, in the outskirts of New York City. He pulled the keys slowly out of the Suzuki GSR 1300 Hyabusa. Once off of the bike he headed towards the penthouse. The keys jingled loudly but Lara wouldn't have heard then due to the fact that she was blasting music. He quickly unlocked the door and let himself inside. He headed straight towards the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of Sunny D. While taking sips, his next destination was where Lara was He leaned against the doorway and simply watched her while drinking his O.J.  
  
Her movements were simple, as her feet bounced to the beat of the music. The long braid of auburn locks dancing to and fro as she moved around the punching bag. Lara's mind was on the task at hand no clue that someone had entered the place, or stood there watching her now. Right punch. Left hook. Kick. Left uppercut. Right uppercut. Round house. Repeat. Soon the unaware Tomb Raider began to circle around the bag and then suddenly looked up," Bloody hell!" And followed by the sound of the bag hitting her in the stomach causing the woman to land on her behind. A brow arched as she stood, one hand reaching out for a small white towel from a chair near by and wiped the sweat from her face and shoulders," What do you want?" Came the English accent as it's owner walked towards that side of the room and rather snidely grabbed her own water bottle from a chair and turned the music down to a reasonable level while taking a sip.  
  
He smirked a bit and just stood there for a moment, taking more sips at his drink. His eyes closed and he thought to himself then eventually glided off of the wall and closer to her. His eyes scanned her over with a bit of amazement showing... "Well, well, well... Damn girl, I must say, you sure do look beautiful in those. I like the 'Tight' look... fits your body type well."... his eyes kept scanning till he turned his back and started walking out of the room leaving her question unanswered. He wasn't leaving the house but just the room they were in. After finishing his drink he'd head back to the kitchen and throw away his garbage. He had a thought and now he'd just wait to see if his thinking was as right as it always has been.  
  
Brows furrowed slightly as slender fingers replaced the cap back onto the bottle, and followed Jackie out of the room," Is it customary for you to simply ignore a question asked to you and move into flirting?" The high society accent was snide. Arms folded haughtily as hazel orbs narrowed on Jackie almost annoyed by him," So, Mr. Estacado I doubt you would be here without a reason. Therefore I shall ask again, even though I detest repeating myself." A brow arched once more," What do you want?" Another sip of water as she flung the white towel around her neck.  
  
The hitman raised a brow and just chuckled to himself. She was a piece of work indeed, but of course he had already knew this. His eyes didn't lock with her own, he just looked around as a visitor would as they enter a new home they've never explored before. Nothing was changed... Lara hadn't added her special touches to the place yet. While looking around he pointed a finger towards her then bent it towards himself, gesturing for her to come closer... "If you come here then I just might give you an answer, but I'll just wait for the time being."... His hands guided over his clothing. Dress clothes of course, as always... He always dressed to impress.  
  
Her brow lowered in thought. What in the hell was he up too anyhow? Lara sat the water bottle down on the cupboard and glared at the finger he crooked at her," Hmm." Unfortunately the Lady's curiously was about to get the better of her. After wiping away the last of the sweat from her neck and face, the towel was draped over a bar chair as she advanced forward," Don't let this go to your head Jackie. I rarely respond to crooked fingers." A bit of a snide grin," I usually give them a finger back." Arms folded as she stood before him. The Brit suddenly remembered she was unarmed and he probably was armed," However I do like my questions asked to people answered." Her head tilted to one side," So answer mine." Her tone was almost challenging. Let him try something, armed or not she could still hold her own against him. Hopefully for his sake he hadn't forgotten this.  
  
Jackie simply stopped what he was doing and looked down at Lara. She was always so smart mouthed but that must've been what was attractive about her more so than her outer beauty. He lowered his arms, allowing one hand to reach down and grab her by the waist. Pulling her closer to him real quick. His brow stayed raised as he stared down at her, never looking away.... she was a feisty one of course... "Well... I figured I'd just check up on you, that's all... No real reason for me being here, I just had a feeling that somebody was with you besides your Brother. And I really care about this place so I was just making sure my place was still 'Intact'... Oh, and it doesn't hurt to wanna see my favorite female right now does it?"  
  
Hazel eyes went wide with alarm. Her first instinct was to throw him over her shoulder, but why ruin such a nice place. Hence Lara allowed him to touch her," I don't need a babysitter." Arms still remained folded between them. However, Lara did not like this closeness. It only seemed to complicate things even more. Damn her and her attraction to troublesome members of the male gender," Sara was here, Nottingham was last night.. and an old friend of mine has been here." Brows furrowed again," However I'm sure thanks to your little spies you know all of this." She licked her lips a moment, moistening them. Her discomfort of the sudden closeness between them showing more in her features and body language," Favorite female? Is this something I should be glad of or worried about?" The English accent was feisty, and rather annoyed. Hazel orbs glared into his," Now then, enough stalling and get to the ruddy point Jackie." One arm unfolded from beneath her chest as a slender index finger jabbed him in the chest," I wasn't born yesterday you know and there is something on your mind. I can tell." A brow once again arched as she refolded her arms.  
  
He narrowed his eyes somewhat and continued to stare down at her, brow still up as he listened to the sound of her voice and the spoken words... "Ya know... you could almost have an enchanting voice if you weren't so feisty all the time. But anyways, besides that, let's just say that I was hoping to meet someone... But I bet they'll pay you a visit later on in the day or evening. Hopefully not the evening of course, if I'm still around."... He released her from his grasp and took a step backwards. He knew that she didn't like to be touched and usually she didn't care where she was, she'd fight anywhere - anyhow. So... what was holding her back? In the end It didn't matter but it was always a thought... "So, what are you planning on doing today???"... He looked at her with curious eyes now, his brow lowered.  
  
Her brow arched all the more," Such flattery." Arms still remained folded. Eyes still locked with his, in slight anger and evidently flustered. He was rather getting under her skin, and Lara wouldn't be shocked if he knew it," Meet who?" Damn her curiousty. Brows furrowed," Someone I know or...?" She let the question hang there for now. Let him make his own assumptions. When he released her, she relaxed more. Well, somewhat. In order to seem more relaxed then she was, the Brit sat herself on the counter top across from him, hands gripping the sides lightly while nails drummed idly To rather point blank honest, she wasn't in the mood to go toe to toe with Estacado. To be honest once more it was becoming slightly petty without good reason," Well, Nothing really. Later I've got a date with Pez to do some recon around Irons place." Brows furrowed," The bastard yank is alive." She mumbled idly," But for now, nothing." A curious grin spread slowly across her full lips," What makes you ask?"  
  
Jackie cracked his neck from side to side then just stopped himself. He slid both hands into his pockets, he seemed discontent now with Lara. She was more boring today than usual... not as 'Uppity' as she would normally be... "You seem a little annoyed... I guess I'll check you out later then... seeing as your enjoying my company..."... he figured he'd go hang out somewhere else and find someone else to hang out with... "I'm a go get breakfast... see you later."... after saying that he turned himself around and started walking towards the door, keys pulled out of his pockets now.  
  
Lara arched a brow," I'm not annoyed.. flustered is more like it." The woman hopped off the counter," And once again you didn't answer a question." Suddenly she realized that her mouth had alerted Jackie Estacado to the fact he was flustering her. Sheepishly she looked away from him," You caught me off guard." Admitted he had indeed," And what's wrong with me enjoying your company? And actually...I sort of was not." her English accent became snide," I just did not want to ruin this lovely pad." Another question began pressing into her mind," And if I did not know any better Jackie Estacado, you always seem to enjoy my company." Hello Miss Flirtatious once more. Lara's face scowled," Oh lovely...you've got keys to here?" The haughty English accent took on a worried tone," That...means you can get in here anytime you wish doesn't it..." Why did this worry her? She did not trust him. How could she he was always trying to start or fight with her. Breakfast? She looked at the time, then at herself," Hmm. Give me five minutes." She came up behind and snatched the keys from his hand," Plus, you can't go anywhere without these can you?" With that she placed them in the one place she figured Jackie wouldn't dare grab them from. Down her sports bra. With a wink, the Tomb Raider turned on her heel and sauntered towards her bedroom," Just wait here like a good little boy and I'll buy." The door was shut and within seconds the sound of the shower running was obvious.  
  
Although her first choice would have been a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Sara realized that a bit of undercover work might prove better in this area. Her wardrobe consisted of a far different genre then what was needed for undercover work in a modeling agency. Dropping the towel to the ground, Pezzini walked into the closet, wearing her birthday suit. Nimble fingertips pushed aside hanger after hanger, "No... No. No. "Finally way in the back she produced a suitable pair of pants and a shirt to match. With articles of clothing tucked over her arm the Witchblade wielding cop walked back into the cramped bedroom. She dressed quickly and in a matter of minutes, the detective was wearing a pair of black vinyl pants, heavy boots and a white blouse buttoned once in the middle. The black bra she wore could clearly been seen even without movement. Sara's wet hair hung in ringlets about her shoulder and face spiraling down her back in dark wet ribbons. "Eat your heart out Claudia Schiffer.." she commented eyeing herself up in the mirror. The shiny pants reflected her movements as heavy boots thudded the floor. She grabbed her motorcycle helmet and after tucking her .357 into the waistband at the back of her pants, she was off. The Harley Davidson affiliate had constructed her Buell with the intention of a strong rider, and Sara was surprisingly in that criteria. The shiny material on her tensed legs shone as the light played over her form. Crouched in line with the bike she drove it with the precision of a surgeon's knife. Her arrival at Boucher Industries marked the start of her investigation of an ongoing serial killer known by the tabloids as the Microwave Murderer.  
  
Jackie stopped himself for a moment and waited, listening to her for the present time. With each word she said it made it that much easier to just walk out of the door till she all of a sudden seemed to change her attitude and act the way she was when they were fighting... flirty with him, as usual. The Lara he was expecting when he first came through the door. But it was always better late than never. He turned a bit to look back at Lara then just laughed a bit. He wondered what kinda game she was playing. And when she came and took the keys he was the most amazed... she put them into her sports bra and just left out the room into the shower. He shook his head and took a seat at the table, grabbing another drink from the fridge first of course. He'd wait for now... but that edge to get up and see Lara in the shower was something that would tempt him from time to time.  
  
In a mere minute the Tomb Raider was out of the shower and had braided her hair in the usual fashion. This time around she picked out something new. Black leather pants and a lacey gray tank-top. Hazel orbs drifted to her hair again. Within seconds the woman's hair all but the top was falling freely down her back. What in the hell was she doing? Dressing up, letting her hair down and all for the likes of Jackie Estacado...and with Terry Sheridan in town?!?! Was she nuts? Well, yes but that was entirely besides the point.. or was it? Lara had always been one for daring adventures, but flinging about with a Mafia hitman/boss and an ex-lover might be a little too much adventuring even for her, and sooner or later the two men would meet and what then? She huffed grabbing the man's keys and coming up behind him as he sat at the table. Daringly the woman leaned down her lips dangerously close to his ear," And fives minutes are up." One hand had slinked down pulling his arm forward as she looked down at his watch, the other hand dangling the keys in front of him," And speaking of keys. I enjoyed mine being gold." Her remark became sarcastically laced," Nice touch love." Another question sprung to mind," Also, my curiously seems aroused around you. I've been mulling this around since our deal was struck. What could you possibly ask of me anyhow?"  
  
Continued drinking his Sunny Delight... the drink he always seemed to have in hand when he was waiting on something. He heard her come out of the shower and the edge hit him even harder... "Damn, to go peek or not to go peek... rather... Keep it safe or get shot...Damn, choices, choices."... before he could finish the thought she was already out and his eyes were fixed on her for a second at least. He turned his attention away fairly quick then continued drinking. When she came up close and whispered into his ear, it sent chills up his spine. Her voice was smooth... smoother than usual. He fanned himself and just smirked... "Well damn girl... that's what I was talking about, guess you took my advice for once... But I was gonna ask you to come with me for breakfast but it seems you already had that in mind since I stopped by."... his eyes traced back over her frame again as he touched her side and slowly got up... "Oh by the way... I didn't drive a car up here, felt like taking the motorcycle out for a spin... I have a feeling your good with bikes but this is of course one of the strongest & fastest bikes out on the market now... the Suzuki GSR 1300 Hayabusa." 


	7. Bullets over Broadway

Bullets over Broadway: 11:30 P.M. (Feat. Appolonia Franchetti, Sara Pezzini, Jackie Estacado, Lara Croft, Ian Nottingham, and Tora No Shi)  
  
Her head shook slightly with the thought of Paulie. Paulie, Paulie, Paulie, the stupid boy should've stayed back when he had the chance. A deep breath. She always liked Paulie- but now that didn't matter, he got in her way, and that was something no man could/should do. Eyes glared toward the family house, where he was no doubt sitting enjoying himself. Her body stopped as she looked to the sky. Soon it would be night- and she knew what that would mean. A sneer.. or maybe laughter crept upon her face as she turned to enter her house.  
  
Sara had an extensive meeting with Danette Boucher, and was given a job for that evening. She was under the guise of a model and hoped that she might draw the attentions of New York's recent serial killer. If the din of her motorcycle (parked on the sidewalk adjacent the main doors) weren't enough to draw attention to her, Sara's attire was. She took her time removing her helmet and allowing her still semi wet locks to fall freely, with a confident stride she walked to the building. Pushing open the double doors with a dramatic flair, the Witchblade wielder stepped into the main floor of Bullets over Broadway, an exclusive nightclub where the shoot was to be. The occupants in the room glanced up from their seated positions in the modest lobby and Sara gave a toss of her still wet locks and leaned against the pedestal waiting for the club's host.  
  
Jackie blazed down the streets... the sunset was approaching and things were about to get hectic but not so much as usual seeing as he was in a better mood than most days. The day was going so far so good but he had a feeling that something bad would soon happen... Every good thing must come to an end someday. Yellow flames of energy trailed from the corners of his eyes as the Darkness would soon pick up and consume his entire figure. The features of the Darkness would soon come to pass over his physical being. Jackie was on his motorcycle at the time so it seemed that a bright orange/red light going about 110 mph was heading through the clear streets that headed into the city. The blessed Suzuki GSR 1300 Hayabusa now had a new 'Darkness' look to it and seemed to go even faster (Is that street legal for a motorcycle?). And his 'crew' of Darklings drove closely behind him each their own motorcycle if not on Jackie's shoulder. Within the next five minutes he'd be inside the city, if not faster seeing as he was picking up more speeds with the passing seconds. Trees seemed to look like blurs only in the night. The devious giggles of the Darklings would be his background music as he approached. As he raced... he thought of what to do for the night. He wasn't sure where Lara was but he had some feeling that she may have been with her new best friend... Pezzini. So with that note, he'd have to go pay someone a visit... wherever she was, the darkness always let him know whenever she was near.  
  
The black dress hugged her curves, the diamonds sparkled around her neck. What else could one woman want for a night on a town? A quick smile was given to the driver as she slipped in the back of the car. Taking a breath she settled into the seat and crossed her legs, the car moving moments later. She could feel it in her bones.. something interesting would happen tonight.  
  
Tapping her nails against the mahogany surface Sara tried to fit into the part she was playing. As the host made his way to the lobby, she pretended to yawn. "Jeeze it's about time." she complained. "Can I help you miss." The sooty assuming asshole scanned her over and then picked up a clipboard pretending to be swamped with responsibility. Sara rolled her eyes, "The Name is Annabelle DuLoncray. And yeah you can help me. I'm late for a fucking photo shoot for Boucher Industries, so go and make yourself useful and get me a bottle of Evian." She pushed the shocked man aside and walked into the main room. Not even Sara was ready for what she saw there. This was a club that looked fondly upon the S&M and bondage scene. She tried to look comfortable, but in these clothes, it wasn't hard to blend in.  
  
Jackie felt a deep shock within his armor, within the depths of his soul. His eyes blazed once more as this happened. The Witchblade was close by... very close. He parked the bike right next to Sara's not exactly having known it was hers yet. The Darklings kept going, some stopping with him. He reverted back to his original form. Not as dressy as usual but he was always sharp even in his regular clothes. The Darklings didn't follow him but always stayed on watch of him. His bodyguards if you wished to call them that... "I know she's close but this is.... No, maybe she's just hiding, doing spy work as she always does... but it wouldn't hurt me to go watch some models."... he slid his hands into his pockets, only poking it out to show his I.D.... and I.D. which allowed him to almost anywhere he wanted to go, sort of his own little key to the city. But anyways... he was now apart of the crowd.  
  
She eyed the dark haired driver, eyes gleaming. A grin before her head jerked to the windows. Something was getting closer. A breath as she looked out the dark windows. Jackie. A sneer as she shifted, her eyes turning towards the driver as she shifted. "Stop." The driver did so, her body almost flying towards the back of his seat. A growl was emitted from her throat before she stepped out of the car. "Miss. Miss come back into the car please?" Eyes flashed towards him as she glared, staring at him before walking off to the dark alleys. " Ma'am!!" no answer "oh I am going to get fired for this.. I know it". He continued to mumble as she made her way through the streets. The silent calls bringing the women from above to appear around her body. "He nears." The women are silent as they nod. She merely stands in the darkness of the shadowy alley. Eyes flash a gold. Pure was the light before it disappeared. She grinned slightly as her eyes narrowed, her body appearing on the opposite side of the alley, the women stand in the shadows as they watch her near the Club, whispering to themselves.  
  
The thumbing beats of Crystal Method met her ears and augmented the pulsing seething heat of raw bodies dressed in leather and PVC that littered the dance floor and bar. According to Danette's assistant, the shoot was to be in one of the back rooms so Sara worked her way though the crowd hoping not to get roped into a conversation. literally. As she walked though the crowd, Sara thought to her friend Lisa. The girl was an aspiring model and all but sixteen; did she really want to get involved in a lifestyle that supported activities like this? Pausing at the bar, Sara leaned to the tender. In a few minutes she was noticed, 'What can I get ya?' the nod implied. The undercover detective shouted over the music, and placed her order. "Yeah I'd like a vodka gimlet please!" She nodded and walked off to fix the drink of vodka and lime. Sara leaned against the counter watching the scene while she waited.  
  
slowly folded his arms together as he stood there, at the back of the crowd. His eyes looked from place to place for where Sara Pezzini was, if she was even in an area plain to his sight. She had become a good hide-and- go-seek player as of late. He stayed away from plain sight personally himself as someone he might not have gotten along with may have been around. But he was good at blending in, without hiding around the place. He was easy to spot but only by those who anticipated his coming or had been following him into the place. Any unsuspecting person would've over looked him. With a smug look he observed the place some more... one or two rounds around the room would be enough for him to find her... Unless... She was backstage with the model or was modeling herself.  
  
noted this to herself. Slipping through the doors as she was nodded in, a grin slipped upon her face as she entered the famed establishment. The scents of sweat, booze, and musty perfumes filled the air- as well as the all too familiar scent of leather. Grinning to herself she made her way down the steps and into the crowd of steamy individuals, keeping her eyes open and alert. She was all too alert when her eyes fell upon Jackie, the look of her face falling instantly as she let it sink in that it was him A chill crept up her spine before she slipped into the crowds, blending in- as well as one could.  
  
Sara's brown hair was tousled and unkempt, giving her a raw appearance unlike her usual ponytail denoting authority while her full pouty lips were stained with deep red rouge. With her elbows propped on the surface the unbuttoned sleeves of her button-down oxford dangled over her hands sloppily. Sara felt a twinge from the Witchblade and her senses picked up a bit. The Darkness? Here?! NO! NO! NO! Swallowing her raw fear of unleashing Witchblade hell in here, Sara picked up her glass and said, "You might want to start a tab." Her eyes spotted the handsome Italian in the crowd and he seemed to be looking for someone, could he be looking for her? Sticking to her role, Sara walked a b-line to him, pivoting to avoid a PVC donned dominatrix. Her eyes played up Jackie's form, and her arm went about his neck as she whispered into his ear. "Just play along or we're both busted. Are you trying to break my cover here?"  
  
A brow and just chuckled a little bit. WOW... that was the only thing he could think of... His eyes traced the very outlining of her body from head to toe... "Ooooweee, girl damn... If only you knew how long I've been waiting to see you like this. I knew I should have brought my camera."... he unfolded his arms and just kept all eyes on Sara... "I had a feeling you were in the neighborhood and thought, what the hell, why not visit Sara.... I was originally looking for Lara but seeing you like this? Dunno if I'll be needed her tonight."... He slid a hand into his pocket then just watched her in silence. He didn't know what else to say besides "yes" to her idea of him 'playing along'  
  
Typical Jackie, a girl around his neck at all times. Although, rumor had it he finally learned to keep little Jackie in line. Perhaps she was sickened, maybe that was what gave her the headache. Rolling her eyes she turned towards the man next to her, smiled and shook his hand. "You are Ms. Franchetti, correct ma'am?" Grinning slightly she nodded as he kissed the top of her hand The headache worsened the more she thought about Jackie- and his arrogance. Smiling to her 'wooer' she took her leave to the ladies room. The headache continued to get worse- what was it today. Little did she know that the Angelus inside her was what was causing the headaches- the want to rid the world of the new Darkness.  
  
Lara could not believe she was doing this. Sara was going to get it for sure when this was all said and done. The Brit eyed the assemble that Danette Boucher had chosen for the Tomb Raider to model for her. It was all black. Not that Lara did like the color or look good in it, it was well a strange choice for her to wear in this sort of situation. The outfit was two pieces. A sleeveless corset top, the lacings in the front and a long black skirt which was slit dangerously up either side and stopping just above the middle of Lara's thighs. The long auburn locks had been left loose and straighten even more then normal. The stylist having tossed the long tresses over to one side, causing strands to fall across Lara's hazel orbs. The shoes, well they made the woman feel overly tall. Nor was she used to having something wrap around her legs other then her combat boots. Full lips had been painted a soft glossy barely there pink. Luckily the make-up was kept to a minimum. A little blush, a little eye shadow and that was that. Idly her long slender hands kept wringing, nervous? Very oddly enough, this was after all something new. And suddenly Danette Boucher appeared on the stage," Ladies and Gentlemen I have a very special treat for you this evening. Might I present all the way from England Lady Lara Croft modeling a sample of my new collection." The Surrey Native took a deep breathe," Here goes nothing." The music began and Lara walked out the spot light hitting her instantly. Camera's began to flash as she moved along the runway rather to her surprise like a pro. Just get into it have fun, the British Bombshell kept repeating in her mind as the smile across her lips became not so forced. Suddenly hazel orbs spotted someone, two some ones familiar in the crowd. Sara, who was there under an assumed identity and Jackie...," Hmm." Lara wanted to play and so as she turned on the runway, a wink was shot at the Darkness wielder.  
  
Her warm breath tickled in Jackie's ear as she assumed her role and tried to make what she was doing seem perfectly natural. For Annabelle DuLoncray the act of seduction and sadomasochism might have been a walk in the park, but for Detective Sara Pezzini, this proved a bit more difficult. Close proximity to Jackie was proving hard enough for her, let alone the scene surrounding them. ~'Protect!'~ the Witchblade hissed in her ear. 'NO NOT HERE!' Sara thought back as hard as she could to the symbiotic weapon that shared her mind. The organic metal remained in it's bracelet form, for now, but the effort Sara was expelling to keep it from attacking Estacado was intense. Her breath seemed heavier then usual and although she wanted to smack Jackie right in the face for the camera comment she restrained herself. "Careful. I might have to borrow someone's paddle and give you a proper spanking for comments like that" she said loud enough for most ears to hear. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the runway and the voice of Danette Boucher. "Shit! I am really late!" Sara downed the vodka gimlet and sticking to her persona as a model, she trailed her Witchbladed hand across Jackie's cheek, a tiny tendril of green alien metal lingering a bit too long on his skin. "We'll have to catch up later. and maybe we can find a use for you're camera after all." She teased. Sara tossed the glass over her shoulder and turned toward the side door/changing room. As she quickly jaunted toward her exit, she was already throwing off her button-down oxford shirt revealing her back and the small tattoo just above her ass.  
  
coughed a moment and almost choked to death... Lara was here too?!? There was a new eye candy to hit the stage. And she was winking at him now... He just stood there, a brow raised up quite high and his hands tucked into both pockets. When Sara spoke though, he was quickly pulled from the altered reality he seemed to be visiting... A big grin playing on his facial features now. He removed a hand from his pocket and then kissed the hand that trailed along his face... "Hope you miss me... I know I'll miss this Sara that I'm meeting today."... after she left, his eyes focused back on the main attraction of the night. Oh boy... this was a show indeed. He quickly made his way up towards the front of the stage and set both hands up on the deck, neck turned upright and tilted a bit. She was a magnificent piece of.... ahem.... let's just say she's 'real pretty'. His gaze was undisturbed eyes seemingly glued into place. He was of course 'speechless'... And of course this would be the first time in how long since he hadn't anything to say. His brown eyes were opened wide and seemed quite absorbed on the images that they collected. He was of course very mad now that the camera wasn't undisturbed.  
  
Shockingly, the Tomb Raider was having fun. It took everything she possessed to keep form laughing outright. The glitz, the glamour it was sheer fun indeed. However do not expect Lara Croft to take this up permanently. No, this was a once in a life time, never again deal. A few cat calls and whistles caused her to loose a bit of composure and allow a few laughs to slip passed her lips. Idly she thought to herself. Bet if I was wearing my guns with this, they wouldn't be so love struck. The Brit found this all highly amusing, indeed. Brownish-green orbs watched as Sara ran off, or should it be said Annabelle. Lara had almost scoffed at her friend's assumed name choice. Couldn't she have picked a better name? Oh well, at least Lara didn't have to assume anything. She was almost done now, and as a bonus Boucher had even allowed the Archaeologist to keep the outfit. Lovely, a third dress besides her red one and the old standby black one. It was obvious, unless she had to Lara Croft did not do dresses. She had the essentials she needed incase of a black tie affair that was that. Lara gulped as Jackie moved next to the stage. Sara had rushed back stage, which left Mr. Estacado to ogle at Lara, who happened to be in a very playful mood with this. As she moved to the rather seductive music, she paused basically in front of the Man and turned slowly her left hand coming up from her hip to her lips as she kissed them lightly and blew it at him. A few of the men around Jackie smiled wide, but Lara knew Jackie would know that was meant for him. If not, the Brit had a funny suspicion he would make it very clear indeed. Then the Lady took her sweet time sauntering back towards the curtains and safety so to speak," Excellent Lady croft have you ever thought about," Lara's slender hand came up," Sorry to be rude, but no Miss Boucher, I prefer Raiding Tombs." The woman clearly huffed as Lara moved towards the exit, unfortunately she had to stay in the get-up. However, she now grabbed her garter holster and strapped it too her leg and walked out of the exit and up to Jackie," What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" No Hello, no how are you. Just that as the Bombshell rested her hands on her hips.  
  
kept the same stance... he could've stayed this way for a couple hours if he felt it was necessary. His wide eyes finally let up a bit as she came within a real close proximity to him. He was still taken by her outfit and the way she looked in it. As she leant over and blew the kiss to him, he lowered is brow then glanced to the guys around him gawking. With an uncanny strength he would extend both arms out to the sides and push the guys away from him... "Back up fellas, that one's mine... this is a grown folks affair so get outta here."... he lightened up just as quick as he got angry with the guys. He'd watch Lara till she was unable to be seen. But seemingly he wasn't too known around these parts since he didn't visit this place much. He slid both hands back into pockets then took some steps back, away from the people he pushed... trying to still keep a low profile around these parts, just in case. Until Lara decided to show herself once again. All he could do then was just gawk and grin... "Ummm Uhhh... Ahhh.... "... he caught himself for a moment with the shake of his head... "Yeahhh.... I just had a feeling that you were here and since I hadn't been around this place for a long time so I figured.... What the hell, why not drop by and see Pezzini. But I wasn't exactly sure you'd be here."  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom: Appolonia stared at herself in the mirror, eyes heavy, hand to her temples. "Jesus Christ.. what is with this headache." She stared at the mirror before seeing it. Her eyes flashed the golden that was just too weird. Staring hard into the mirror, her eyes widened in horror. She had never seen it happen to her, but her eyes stared in awe. Then she heard it In a flash she turned and saw the women she normally had around her, but instead of looking like a normal person. they had wings. ~Angelus~ came the hiss in her head, the headache screaming. "Ahhh." She watched as one walked to the door and locked it. ~Angelus~ it rang in her head again. ^"Stop that!" She glanced to the mirror again. Her head! She saw it.. the horns- the golden horns. Hissing slightly she turned to them "What are you- ahhh" falling to her knees she eyed her hands as they slowly began to. transform. What was going on? Slowly she got up, eyeing her legs- which seemed to be bearing more now than they had before. What the- she eyed herself in the mirror. WINGS?!?! She turned to the women surrounding her "What."  
  
The embodiment of perfection within his Trade. The deadly assassin.. feared and known as well as heavily respected by all. Flawless in his abilities and skill, versatile and infinite in his capabilities with the tools he uses the infamous "Tora No Shi" has thus taken to the night to once again.. hunt. The prey...was an unusual one.. yet one in which he holds a deep hatred for rooted to a time long before gifts were bestowed upon that individual.. to make him a task...not a target. Eyes keening.. muscles within the face causing the markings on his face similar to that of a tiger.. to move with them. Gleaming in the sun.. lustrous black surfaces reflecting the rays of the Still moon it was in this that he tossed aside the Red Jacket which housed his form. Leaving him with chest bare.. the and tempered form of "The Tiger of Death" to be viewed by all. His staff within his right hand.. the trademark weapon....and the ancient blade known as "The Masamune" held to his right.. the 7+ft long weapon gleaming in synchronization with his markings and indeed held an intimidating appearance indeed, sheath beside it.. his Sakabatou...the 3rd weapon of choice tonight with various other tools which may indeed prove effective. And in this.. he waits.  
  
The night was cool. There was a breeze that lightly swished the leaves of the trees of the city, as the eerie moon hung over and above everyone's heads tat was residing in that city. A shadow had been perching, waiting on top of a building, watching down into a building, from the cover of a large steam vent. Clad in the colors of the night, the shadow remained, watching the people inside of the building from above. One person was truly what he was interested in tonight. Sara had gone off and of course, was doing something foolish like he had expected her to be doing. He then took it upon himself to watch her, making sure that no harm was going to be coming to her, especially knowing that the person that was behind of all this was involved. By his side, a pair of Katanas rest sheathed of the night. But there was something else, something.....that made him want to be on guard. His right hand went to the hilt of the top katana, slowly and silently pushing it out of the sheath with his thumb and forefinger. Looking to a water tower that was with him on the roof, he looked to it for a moment, then looked back into the windows, watching the people go about their business. Something definitely wasn't right about tonight. It was the kind of feeling that would make a normal person's hair stand up on the back of their neck. Ian, of course, remained emotionless on the matter, or at least he could find out what it was.  
  
Pezzini was beyond rational thought at this point and as the white oxford button down shirt fluttered to the floor, the door behind her closed and the din of camera's shutters and the high pitched tone of flash after flash was her music now. Russet locks of tussled hair flowed out behind her as she briskly walked past the photographer and his assistants. "Hey hang on there sweetheart, I need your ass in front of this camera NOW!" He peeked his head up from behind the 35mm Nikon and glared at the detective. "Annabelle I said NOW!" Sara flipped her hair over her shoulder and returned the glare with one of her own. "Why don't you blow it out your ass. Something came up and I have to bail. Let Boucher know that Versace wants to pay me double!" Sara kicked open the fire door and walked out into the street, not caring right now that she was only wearing a bra and vinyl pants. Circling the building she walked toward her motorcycle.  
  
watched as Lara was seemingly dragged backstage... somewhere that he most likely wouldn't have been welcome to go to. With a pouty face he cracked his knuckles then guided himself outside. He'd see Lara some other time cause it was getting dangerously late and everyone knows that the freaks come out at night. His serious _expression shown along his facial features as guided himself outside towards where he had come in at. The Darklings having been waiting forever revved their own bikes up awaiting their master. He felt something very familiar around his general area. His harem was close by and she'd come by quite soon. He released the power of the darkness within himself and gave life to the inner power of his chosen Harem. She'd find him no matter where he hid. No one around these parts knew him quite yet so he didn't mind changing forms in public despite the lack of people in his general area. He'd now head fully towards the door and into the general sight of the public array of people. His body was enveloped in full silver and golden armor. His eyes blazed a bright yellow color. His clawed hands set on the handle of the doors as he looked around at all the people... He most likely would be making a scene but with the Darkness disguise on... no one that he didn't know would ever get the idea that it was Jackie himself. The scene and the vibe of the area was soon to change to something that Boucher was sure to be mad about.  
  
Seeing some commotion down below him in the room he was watching, he saw Sara and a photographer exchange retorts for a brief moment, as she then proceeded to move out of the building. She must have been undercover, because he had never seen Sara in just a bra and vinyl pants. Moving from his spot on the roof, he leaps from the steam vent, and then moves to the edge of the building, once landing. His feet were cautious , not wanting to make any sound at all on top of the building. Once reaching over the edge of the building, he looked down to see Sara's motorcycle, deciding to remain here for just a moment, seeing if she would come back out to it, since leaving the building.  
  
He was atop a building facing the exit of the club...the main entrance rather. Unlike those of dishonorable clause...he faced his prey to eyes before the kill was issued. This would be a factor played to the flawless tee.. he was the best at what he does and with good reason..."The Tiger of Death" was a perfected warrior within the bounds of a Mortal...what a Human is at his peak, and thus now as he descended from the rooftops through Agile means...it would be from the bowels of the crowd would he step forward, and reveal his tall form. Standing Behind that of the woman whom waited for Jackie Estacado....The Darkness. No care of her being.. yet knowing whom she is simply by her appearance. She stood out like a Sunflower within a field of roses...a typical semi-gothic appearance suggest her relation to the one he searches for be close indeed. Knowing of this Target...women were drawn to him...they were a way to find him. Typical male...typical weakness.. one he is capable of exploiting very well as a chilling wind would move about the area in his arrival.. as if death came and settled it's archaic robes about this area of reality. He was aware of any movements she would take...and like her.. waited. But did she know whom he was? It didn't matter...all that was known.. was that when The target comes....he will be surprised to see whom is there to greet him.  
  
The homicide detective neared her Buell Lightning X1 and as she touched the helmet resting on her seat she felt dread wash over her. '~Protect now!~' The Witchblade warned her. She turned as if in slow motion and her orbs of green and yellow turn to the corners as she slowly turned toward the alley. Reaching behind her back Sara grabbed at the .357 she had tucked in the waistband of her pants. Without pausing for the host that shared her mind, Sara turned with her senses alert. While she ran, the Witchblade on her wrist began to unfurl up her arm enveloping her in a sparse green armor, that tore away anything standing in it's path. She was pissed now, what the hell Jackie was thinking unleashing the darkness in a place like this Sara had no idea, but it must have been bad. so many people.  
  
looked to his Harem then seemingly turned his attention away from the bright lighting she made but when he did look back, she was gone... though he knew that she'd turn up once more at a later time. His Darklings escorted him out of the building and walked ahead of him and behind... basically all around him even on his shoulders. His eyes did catch something which blew his mind, it was..... Tora No Shi... his image was as plain day. With all those facial tattoos he had... he'd stand out like a 8 foot shark in a 6 foot pool. His eyes narrowed and the blaze of yellow flames smoked along the corners. A fingertip extended to the position of the man. All around him stopped and looked to what he was pointing to... "Tora... Have you had anyone to read you your last rights yet? I'd hope so cause you wont be hearing them anytime later if you stand in my way."  
  
This individual...Jackie Estacado...was not a target so potent that the usage of his traditional weapon would be necessary. Thus now.. he would use other means...other weapons in which he was still.. masterfully versed in. Tora was indeed the epitome of the perfect killer as shown when he drew the Kodachi.. or.. "The Short Sword". Only 3ft in length yet holding a light, thin and heavily tempered and sharpened Steel alloy blade.. it was like all Kodachi's.. designed for speed and accuracy in deadly and incredibly quick strikes. He progressed forwards.. each step like the breath of Death itself as the temperature seemed to dim about his own respective area...telling the tale of a soon to come battle in which only 1 individual will walk away...and it will be him indeed. Thus now as he stopped Roughly 4ft from both the Darklings.. and Jackie. The Darklings...like Jackie...were not a problem...but their dishonor of his own being in not allowing a fair fight between the two of them alone...calls for the death...immediately at that. Hence in execution of the "Kage Kaiten Kenpo" (Shadow Revolving Slash) one would notice odd movements off Tora. Variations of his speed in utilization of both slow and fast movements in combination with strategic possess and timed arrivals each in systematic...and at times sporadic timing with the other in a circled form. It would appear as if Tora was rapidly fading in and out of appearance, while it was only an effort of speed and utilizations of Dark and light spots cast within this environment. The appearance of transparent images and solid images Appearing one at a time...no.. two at a time...wait...3 at a time? This was the limit of the Shadow Kaiten Kenpo for now...as in successive appearances counting up to 3...Tora would appear 3 times. Issuing a horizontal slash to the necks of 3 Darklings....then another three...and then the Gut of Jackie. Each appearance of the three individuals.. or Tora...being no more then a millisecond apart from one another pushing the envelope on natural perception...and displaying masterful techniques of this being which if successful.. would result in the death of his Darklings (Supposed as decapitation is the goal) and the attempted Gutting of Jackie...he readied himself for any possible counter...yet with a move of such proportion.. one cannot say he/she expected it.  
  
"NYPD Freeze!" Sara shouted as she ran toward the two men. In her left hand she held a weapon of conventional making, her snub nose .357. In the other she wielded the Witchblade, and its organic metal had worked up her shoulder and sparingly across her breasts. The metal flickered in the air and tore down her legs slicing apart the vinyl pants that she wore. Sara leveled the gun with both of them and at the sight of Tora no Shi, her eyes widened. This was the individual described to her as the person that had killed half of her department while Sara was on a leave of absence. Screaming in horror at what she just saw transpire, Sara pulled back on the trigger as quickly as time would allow, sending four slugs toward the assassin.  
  
Jackie kept a keen eye out on Tora. Each of the Darklings kept themselves as ready as Jackie did. He was respected as the best to ever hit the business along the Italian Mafia Ties and this was before the age of the Darkness. He transformed his hands into Jagged edged Katanas. His hands then reformed as he transferred the blades into the palms of each taloned hand. Half of the Darklings held .50 Caliber Desert Eagles while the other half wielded a weapon similar to Jackie's own. He closed his eyes with the flashy disappearances of Tora No Shi. He could hear the sounds of the movements made. Senses keen due to the enhancement of The Darkness. He could hear each individual step and if he was armed he most likely could've shot at the man while he was away from him. But with the timing allowed he'd hear the slashing of two Darklings and by the time the third was connected with. All the Darklings with Guns aimed. He quickly pounded down towards his midsection. A loud clanging sound as he connected with the weapon meant to gut him. The tip of the blade scratched against his stomach just barely. His eyes would reopen now. With the silence of the area he was able to hear the moment that the swinging of the arm was made and thus react with a speed nearly matching. After he caught the weapon with the hilt of each Katana and the Darklings behind him started their array of bullets at him. About 10 shots let off total by the 4 left darkling. each bullet aimed somewhere on Tora.  
  
To many bullets...threatening by mild degree as if he indeed stopped his movements totally.. he would have suffered the barrage fully. Funny how after slicing 6 of 7 Darklings....4 are still left. It almost threw him off but maintained focus shall keep him alive as the same move that started this...shall get him out. Maintaining the fluidity of the "Shadow Kaiten kenpo" which was triggered even earlier not by the movements of Jackie...but Sara. Her bullets firing first would cause the trained reaction Of such as his form would thus become that of a blur once more. Varied speeds not in a circle.. but in a traveling path backwards away from both individuals and the Darklings. His early movements at fluctuation speeds, increasing distance, and changing aiming angles would cause bullets to loose accuracy percentage over the duration of the barrage. Hence By now.. Jackie and the Darklings firing was useless...while Sara's first bullet.. was more successful. He stood behind a wall...looking to his arm and waist...both suffering not from punctures.. but lacerations. Unexpected indeed....and he was at a disadvantage somewhat. Two individuals.. augmented...in greater numbers. Both were dishonorable in his eyes. Thus he waited now.. for the right opportunity  
  
Sara didn't lessen her pace toward the fighting couple, and the threat the tiny Darklings posed. As her pounding footfalls marked her path toward the men, Sara felt a bullet from one of the Darklings ping off her armor and the Detective's intensity for bloodlust heightened. With her hair as wild as her Witchblade Sara looked feral. Eyes narrowing into slits, she commanded again. "You don't want to make me hurt you, now I suggest you surrender the weapons and come nice and slow." Auburn locks of hair flowed forward as she skidded to a halt. "Where the hell did he go?" She barked at Jackie. Her green eyes scanned over Jackie in his current state and smiled. "Talk about a photo op. I dunno you me. a bottle of chardonnay?" Sara reloaded her weapon as she spoke to Jackie. "Sorry if I stepped on your toes here. But under the circumstances this guy killed half my department and we both have secrets to keep. Care to call it a cease fire for now?" 


	8. A morning headache to remember…

A morning headache to remember. (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft, and Terry Sheridan)  
  
She was dreaming about the past again. Lying on the faded couch in her apartment, Detective Pezzini was finally getting some rest. She didn't want to deal with the watchful eye of Jackie Estacado and his Darklings at the penthouse and she missed her hole in the wall. Living in this efficiency style apartment took the calloused emotions of a dedicated woman, but to Sara it was a place to make pit stops. Sara memories in her dreams from inside the club, the last time she fought with the Darkness. She remembers that night at the Museum of History and Natural Sciences, embraced in a wind tunnel of energy and light as their weapons merged onto Ian Nottingham. Due to the intervention from a dark mage, his actions caused their cursed weapons to blend into a hideous form on the brainwashed assassin. Wincing in her dream state Sara arches her back restraining against the fibrous green vines of organic metal that have enveloped both her, the couch and half of the living quarters.  
  
Lara was brooding. That annoying Boucher woman had left sixteen messages on her cell, and as much on her phone at the penthouse," Sara is so going to bloody pay for this." However some good news had resulted. The Raider had come by two copies of the Egyptian Book of the Dead. Her black combat boots thudded lightly against the stairs as Lara climbed up to the detective's apartment and lightly knocked on the door. Lightly? No more like this is the FBI sort of knocking," Sara Pezzini wake your arse up and answer this ruddy door!" Lady Croft knew her friend was inside and most likely sleeping as her bike was parked downstairs," I got some good news darling...that we need to hide." Idly she tapped her toe, knocking again then waited.  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered open and her lips parted in a shocked cry of surprise. If the tenebrous fibers had not coated her body, her violent movements would have surely flung her from the sofa, but in this case Sara simply restrained against the vines and flopped back onto the cushions. "I'll be right with you." she called out to the door. Sara pulled at the vines trying to free herself, and the Witchblade's reaction was less then friendly. At Lara's second knock, the self aware alien material began to retract leaving Sara in the buff. She stumbled to her feet and unlocked the half a dozen bolts at her door and opened it. She was standing behind the cover of the door peeking her head out. "Come on in." she offered, her face blushed. "I'll be out in a minute." Sara offered as she jogged off toward the bedroom holding her shards of clothes as best she could about her form.  
  
A brow arched slowly," Hmm.. never knew you were one to sleep in the buff darling." Lara chuckled and walked in, hazel orbs peering about," Nice. Small. Cozy." The Brit mused and settled herself on the sofa, combat boots coming to rest on the coffee table," I've located two of the Book of the Dead copies." Lara stretched and sat the two books on the sofa beside her," Problem being we need to have someone hold them that Irons or Nottingham wouldn't even dream of us letting hold them." Lara turned her body raising up as she knelt on the sofa, arms draping over the back," I was thinking perhaps--" ," Is it love? British archaeologist and Lady by birthright Lara Croft was a special guest at Danette Boucher's Summer showcase this past Saturday evening." Lara read on about the dress she modeled and a few other things," After Lady Croft made her modeling debut, she was spotted with supposed Mafia boss Jackie Estacado." )" Witnesses report that while Croft was modeling several young men were told to lay off Lara, and to quote Mr. Estacado, she is mine." Suddenly Lara became very pale and felt faint for the first time in her life," This is so not true!" Instantly the paper was wadding up and launched promptly across them room," Arseholes! Liars! Bollocks! Stupid muckers!" Lara's verbal rampage went on and on.  
  
Sara's laughter echoed out of the small bedroom as she dressed. "You don't have to butter it up for me Lara, this place is a shit hole. hell the landlord should be paying me to stay here." Sara pulled a t-shirt over her head and quickly stuffed herself into a pair of jeans and her boots. She was shrugging her gun holster about her shoulders as she walked out of the bedroom. "What's all that? Something about you and Estacado getting it on? You know Lara as much as the tabloids like to exaggerate, I'm your friend and there are times when even I wonder about you two." Sara walked to the fridge and opened it leaning over the door she picked up a carton of milk and opened it, sniffing the contents. After making a repulsed face she put it back on the shelf. "Ugh!" She eyed the date and realized that the food had gone bad over a month before. "I was wondering what that smell was." She commented to herself. "Look, don't let it get to you, I'm sure it's just Boucher's way to promote their risqué clientele.  
  
Sheridan was dressed in typical black, the souls of his leather boots were moving against the sidewalk while he tugged up the collar of his leather jacket one hand shoved inside the other holding a foam cup of coffee. At this time there wasn't much bustle about the streets so he kept going. He'd spent most of the time shadowing Iron, watching his place working out details in his mind of when to go. Being the sly devil he was he, might have played dumb but really he knew what was going on about him. And of course he had some watch over the girls here and there. Still his lips pursed a moment as he walked by a rickety looked newspaper stand. Stopping he dropped some money on the counter and picked up a paper and a magazine, not bothering to wait for his change. The tall ex-spies for moved while he took a sip of the coffee eyeing the paper. "Lara, Lara, Lara.." he murmured into the steaming cup before taking another sip. What did he care really, or rather why should he? Lara and He weren't a thing any more, she did as she pleased just as he did. As she so fondly put it he was nothing more than a 'Skirt Chaser'. But for some reason it bothered the Brit. The paper was folded and tucked under his arm and while he walked he finished off the coffee, tossing the empty cup as he headed towards Sara's Apartment. They only had a small window of opportunity to be able to get in and out of Iron's place with out being noticed. If they were going to, they needed to do it within the next short while. Iron would be leaving soon, and only be gone an hour. It didn't give them much of a cushion but still it was opportunity knocking. And his knuckles hit against the door of the Detectives apartment. 


	9. Hours after the trio hold their meeting ...

Hours after the trio hold their meeting Jackie Estacado holds one of his own. ( Feat. Jackie Estacado and Lara Croft)  
  
He sat there, solo... by himself for the most part. The city parks were always good places for him to just sit and collect himself. Lots of things were on his mind and he needed his ~quiet" time to process everything that was going on with him. His Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa was parked right in front of the bench he was sitting at. The fresh scent of a new paint job filled the area around him. With closed eyes his hands grasped one another and held themselves at the back of his head, resting for the most part. He was expecting something or someone right about now... some shit always happened whenever he was resting and enjoying himself in silence. You could guess that he wouldn't even get mad about it anymore. He'd give it at least 10 to 15 more minutes till he was bothered by a random person or something other than that. Surrounding him, the leaves from trees rustled. The animals that lived inside the park scurried around him, but for the most part just going about their business. The sound of chirping birds helped to keep Jackie calm and collective. The time of day was anywhere from 4 p.m. to 6 P.M. meaning that in a few the sun would set if not already having been in the process of doing so. Hopefully the rest of the day would go as it has been all this time he's been awake and outside.  
  
Hazel orbs stared at the sky. It was growing dark, "Lovely.." Night time meant several things to Lara Croft now, one she could spy around Irons' place, two unwanted eyes watching from all corners namely Darklings and three the man himself Jackie. Lara gazed down at her attire; Dressed for trouble. Well, city trouble that is. Her long agile frame covered from neck to toe in black, a catsuit sort of outfit. Naturally strapped to her waist are her guns. Her favorites, silver Desert Eagle .44 Magnums. Her long auburn tresses braided in the usual fashion. Turning from the window the Brit made her way for the door throwing on her black trench, which concealed her weapons, both guns and the knife strapped to her right calf. Tonight she was going to spy some more on Mr. Kenneth Irons and his manservant. Trust him? No not at all, plus rumors were saying he had found a copy of the Egyptian Book of the Dead. Not good. For safety reasons the Bombshell packed the two she herself had retrieved with her. Soon she was outside, before her rested her friend namely Sara Pezzini's bike. The Detective had offered to lend it for the Archaeologist's night escapade. Revving the engine she took off headed for Irons' Penthouse and offices downtown.  
  
Jackie opened his eyes while removing his hands from the back of his head. A low yawn escaped him, covered by the palm of his right hand. It may have been boring but it was nice out at least. Just the way he wanted it to be on this certain day. Coincidentally enough though, the park was always full of people somewhere in it. It was a huge park after all, covering over several blocks worth. And there was a road that went through the park allowing for vehicles to drive through it. But on this day, no one was in sight... maybe he went to a bad part of the park that no one ever went to or maybe this was the known area for silence. Either way he was here, and whatever was wrong with this part of the park had nothing to do with him and affected him in a very little way.  
  
Long slender fingers gripped the handle bars firmly as the Brit made her way down into the heart of New York City. The bike was easy to move, a grin spread across her full lips as she pushed the bike a little more into its limit and weaved in and out of traffic. Living on the edge; that's Lara Croft for you. She was moving along at a nice clip, some tune bouncing around in her pretty little head as the night slowly fell down around her. With a flick of her wrist she had the headlight turned on and was almost downtown," Bloody hell, I hate American roads! Always full of people and cars." That was her one complaint about The States. Once Lara reached downtown it seemed to get even worse," Hmm. A detour would be nice." Brownish-green eyes peered about and fell on a park," Hmm." Revving the engine Lady Croft made her way across traffic and up on the side walk," This ought to be jolly good fun." With that the Brit found herself under a canopy of trees as the last few rays began to dissipate from the sky painting it almost a blood-red color. Hazel orbs glanced up, Irons' place was just on the other side of the park. Hence she would make good time, if Irons' had a copy of that book all of them, the whole world could be sitting ducks. The sounds of a motorcycle seemed to cute through the extreme silence of the place as Lara roared down the pathways loving every minute of it.  
  
The Darkness stares up at the sky which was getting darker and darker by the passing second. He didn't intend to do anything tonight thus there would be no Darkness on this day unless he felt it was needed. The Darklings only roamed when he roamed and he wasn't planning on moving unless he had good reason to. The loud blaring sound of an engine echoed in his ears, leading his eyes towards its source. A motorcycle obviously, but it was in no comparison to his own as he had the fastest stock model engine and machine that has been built. And knowing him.... it was no longer stocked standard model, but with his own little personal touches that made it even fastest than it needed to be. Only crazy fools road fast in the park or maybe even someone with a purpose such as running from the police or getting somewhere real quick. Either way they were breaking his concentration and overall sense of solitude. Exposing the Chrome colored Desert Eagle .50 from his waist line. He gripped along its edges tight then finally took aim blindly towards wherever the sound was coming from. If the bullet hit a person... he'd just have the body cleaned up and removed from the face of the earth. But that wasn't his aim... He preferred to see his annoyance before killing them. a bullet was shortly after fired... two to be exact. Now on their way, rushing towards the general direction of the Motorcycle.  
  
Everything seemed quiet. No cops, nobody walking about nothing. Lara felt lucky. She'd actually get something done tonight. Famous last words. The sounds of bullets tore through the evening air," Bugger...where?" Hazel orbs glanced around, trying to judge where the shots had come from. Suddenly the front tire of the bike went out," Ruddy hell!" The quick action of the tire blowing sent Lara shooting forward over the handle bars and skidding to a stop right smack in front of," Oh. It's you." Hazel eyes glared as the Brit ripped her helmet off her head and shook her head," Do you always shoot at people to get their attention?" Sarcasm. She sat there for a few minutes glancing briefly over her shoulder," Lovely, Sara is going to kill me now." Slowly Lara stood up rubbing her behind," That'll leave a bloody mark." Hazel orbs drifted back to the bike with the front tire blown completely away by the two bullets," Better yet." A smooth grin crossed Lady Croft's full lips," I'll just tell Pez you did it. Then I won't be in trouble you will." Slender hands rested themselves at the curve of her hips," Hmm. Yes I find that idea smashing." She waited for Jackie's reaction.  
  
Jackie kept his arm extended... you always follow thru with the shot... couch always told him to do so and the same rules applied even though Shooting a gun was no where close to shooting a basketball. He smirked after seeing that his target was immobilized. He didn't bother to stand up and see whom he shot at because in the end it didn't matter, to him it didn't anyways. Jackie's eyes stared down to Lara whom was easily identified by the way she was dressed and the shape of her frame.... not to mention that sarcastic sharp voice that emitted from the persona lying behind him. He shook his head a bit after finding out the person's identity. His arm retracted back into it's original place after the gun was replaced back onto his waist, tucked into his pants. He looked back up at the sky then finally gave Lara a remark of his own..."Yeah... It's me... and it's you, what a surprise. You wouldn't have gotten shot at if you weren't making so much noise... I hate to be disturbed. And please... I could care less if you told Sara, should I be scared of her?  
  
Arms folded now as she arched a brow at Jackie," Oh yes, forgive me for being a normal noisy human being." hazel orbs rolled," You're surprised? Or was that just sarcasm?" She figured the latter, having known the man what little time she has he never seemed to overly glad to see her, unless he was looking for her. Which once and a while did occur. Something nagged at the Tomb Raider in her mind for a moment," Oh, read the papers lately?" Lara carefully moved around the bike placing the machine between them and picked it up," Seems at Boucher's little party over the weekend a reporter for the New York Times snapped our picture." She talked as she placed the kickstand down on the bike and crouched by the tire examining it," We made the gossip column Mr. Estacado." She'd let him figure out how they made the column or ask as the Brit sighed," Hmm. You wouldn't happen to have spare would you? See I was heading to stake out Irons' pad, rumors have it that he's found himself one of the original copies of the Egyptian Book of the Dead." She stood now slowly," Speaking of which a small favor of you." Her slender hands slipped into a saddle bag on the right of the bike and produced two dust old looking leather bound books," That is if you think I can trust you." The English Bombshell held the books, a brow quirked in await of and answer.  
  
He yawned once more as he looked down. The noise had awoken his senses but he was still in that tired state of mind. The cracking of his knuckles and neck occurred either when he was waiting on something or he was about to fight. In this case he wasn't doing either but it helped pass the time... Hmmm... well then... does that make us an item now or something? I bet you loved that column... which picture did they take? The one with you all over me? Or the one with you blowing a kiss at me?"... he smirked after saying his comments & questions. He looked over at his bike then pointed with his thumb as in a ~Go get Her gesture..."You could always use that Buuuttt.... Hmmm... If I let you use that and did this favor your about to ask me... You'd be even DEEPER in debt with me, and I dunno if you wanna be that deep in my pockets. Remember what I told you last time a Jackie bout being in someone's pocket... eventually It'll get to the point where you wont be able to deny me of any favor I ask, no matter the extremities. Is that what you want?? Oh, and if you cant trust me then why would you live at a place that is mine???"  
  
So he got what she meant," You're a prat." Eyes rolled slightly," I was not all over you. Please." She sat the books to rest on the seat of Pez's bike and leaned against the machine a moment," What favors could you possibly ask of me that no one has never asked before Jackie?" He had her curiously kicked into gear now," And if I remember right, Mr. Estacado it seems more and more when we meet like this it is rather you who would like to be all over me." Idly she tossed her braid back over her shoulder," Don't worry yourself though Love. I'm used to it." Ouch, even for Lara that was rather cold and below the belt. The smirk remained across her lips," And also the way you seem to go on about me being deeper into your pocket only makes my mind turn about wondering what your intentions really are." Crafty, crafty British wench. Sure, she was flirting, however this time around she was becoming defensive with it. Seeing how far she could push him. She lightly scowled," Yes. Well. Point taken." Once again the books were resting in her slender hands as she moved closer to him," I need you to watch these for me. You're the last person Irons would even dream of having them." Eyes drifted to his Bike," You actually would trust me with that?" A brow arched in pure disbelief," Shocking." With that she held the books out to him.  
  
Laugher met her first comment... "Yes I know I am, but you already knew that I was like this."... he had now risen from his seat and taken a few steps over towards his motorcycle, taking a seat on it as if he was about to ride off. He slid a pair of black shades over his eyes then looked back over to Lara... "Don't get cocky baby girl. I know it's just the way you are but trust me... If I really wanted you that bad, you'd be mine. Matter fact... ever thought about what it's like to be a Harem?"... a devilish grin shown on his face as he made that last remark. But there were many more to come and he wasn't scared to say or do anything right about now... "Anyways... No, I don't trust you with my machine but then again I don't even trust myself with it. A Hayabusa is only ridden by those with a lot of experience and skill."... he pulled a set of keys from his pocket then started up the motorcycle. A loud rev and a heavy roar raged through the air around them. Most likely waking anything that was asleep inside of the park. The Hayabusa was a beast... incomparable in speed and power. He spun the bike around then took it over to the other side of the bench towards Lara then stopped beside her, or rather directly in front of her. After placing down the kick-stand he got off somewhat... only leaning on the bike now, but face to face with Lara also. A hand grabbed at the books and slowly took hold of them, removing them from her grasp... "Sooo... What would possess you to bring two regular books outside with you to go to Irons' place??"  
  
Arms folded again, so he could play back. How fitting. Idly she watched him, eyes rolling promptly at the mention of the Harem bit," Been there, done that." She shrugged, he didn't frighten her. Never would," You'll never intimidate me Jackie Estacado, so therefore you might as well stop trying." An amused looked came over the Brit's features," Me cocky? Never." Lara laughed," Surely you know that." Of course she's cocky," After all I am British darling." As he brought the bike up she ran her fingers across it," Hmm. Nice, you've got taste." Slyly a hazel orb winked at him. Yes of course she was playing with fire, having gotten the suspicion Jackie was in a fearless type of mood." Well, I figured since Nottingham knows where I reside now they are safer with me." Her now free hands rested once more one on the curve of her hip, the other dangling at her side," And I had suspicions I would run into your, or one of your beast ling little spies." The dangling arm raised as a index finger lightly poked him in the chest," And do be careful with them Jackie." 


	10. Motorcycle? What motorcycle?

Motorcycle? What motorcycle? (Feat. Lara Croft, Sara Pezzini, Kenneth Irons, and Ian Nottingham)  
  
What a night. Lara couldn't even remember when she had finally crawled into bed. She had staked out Irons' pad for most of the night and while being watched over by the annoying Darklings and occasionally Jackie himself here and there. The Brit idly tossed and turned in her bed, strange dreams plaguing her mind. Mostly her worst fears if Irons got a hold of the books. What could, would or might happen to the world, and other things also plagued the Raider's mind. For instances what would Sara say when she was told that Lara entrusted Jackie with the copies of the books, and about her bike, which was getting fitted with a tire today. And then her man problems came to mind. Jackie and Terry were going to meet and what would happen then? Would She have to break up a fight? Would she loose a friend, possibly two? Only time would tell. Toss and turn, toss and turn. Down below the penthouse parked until Mr. Estacado retrieved it rested his powerful Bike that he had allowed Lara to borrow that night. Hopefully Sara didn't show up and see it. The Bombshell could only imagine what sort of thoughts would enter the Detective's mind at that.  
  
The detective was busy in her own thoughts, typing on her laptop as she collected more data on her current case. Her dreams as of late had been chock full of dark imagery and glimpses of the past. The previous evening's visions had been quite disturbing to her psyche. Her light auburn brow arched skyward as she watched her partner pass the office and enter that of Lieutenant Joe Siry. She half wondered if Jake was avoiding her, and taking his findings directly to her superior and she felt a twinge of anxiousness at that idea. Did Jake not trust her anymore? Was this related to his knowledge of the Witchblade? She pushed the thought from her mind and focused on the task at hand. Why was Tora no Shi back in New York, and what did the Yakuza want to do with Danette Boucher? Odd how things stringed together during an investigation, it was Sara's job to tug on those strings to see who was holding the ends. Picking up the receiver of her desk phone, Sara dialed the penthouse to check in with Lara Croft. The detective needed to know why the Brit hadn't checked in last night and as the line rang again and again, Pezzini began to fear the worst. Calm down Pez, she could be in the shower or. occupied with something else. Sara smiled as she propped the phone into the crook of her neck and typed a bit. "Come on Lara. pick up the phone."  
  
The Brit yawned idly as the phone ringing disrupted her thoughts," Huh.. bloody hell I feel like I got a hang over." Sluggishly the English Brat grabbed the phone," Hello?" Yawn," Lady Croft speaking." Hazel orbs drifted to the clock on her beside table," Damn.." The red dial read after ten am. Her long auburn locks fell loosely around her head and onto the white cotton pillow case," Oh so sorry.. didn't mean to swear in your ear.." Very much not awake indeed. Again in a sluggish manner the Archaeologist pushed back her hair and lounged back down on the large king sized bed trying her best to keep her brownish-green peepers open.  
  
Sara released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and her frame relaxed into her chair. "Good morning Lara sorry to wake you, It's Pez. I assume something major must have come up, as you didn't check in last night? Oh and can you tell me why I had to take public transportation to work this morning?" Sara's tone was light, but the officer was slightly upset with her friend's disregard for procedure. "I had Jake searching high and low for you all night!" Sara laughed a bit. "I'm glad to see I was just jumping at shadows, but where's my motorcycle?" Sara saved her files to backup and shut down the laptop.  
  
Suddenly Lara was VERY awake," Bloody hell...Pez.. oh um.. funny thing." The Brit was suddenly -flying- out of bed falling, tripping on the tangle of sheets and the comforter around her," Bugger.." hissed the thick British accent as finally in a series of steps and odd maneuvers the Bombshell found herself staring into her closet)," Well...long story really." Lara gulped and tossed a pair of jeans and a black tank onto her mess of a bed and hunted about for her boots. She took a deep breath," Um..." Damn, damn, damn. She ran a hand through her hair," Jake was searching for me? Funny thing that.. um I was staking out Irons' pad like you told me too...why didn't he look there?" Quickly the Tomb Raider got dressed and braided her hair while trying to think up a quick excuse to cover for Sara's bike," How about Breakfast? Have you eaten yet?" Subject change, no more like avoiding the subject," I was tired, long night and um.. ah ruddy hell You got a flat and It's getting fixed today." A sort of lie. Hopefully passable for Pez. But then again how was she going to explain her having Jackie's bike? Damnation! Lara thought to herself," I'm on my way to the Station...I'll explain more when I get there yes?" Without bothering to give Sara a chance to answer Lara hung up grabbed the keys to the Hayabusa and rushed down stairs clambering onto the beast of a bike and speeding off towards the Station.  
  
Casting her gaze to the corkboard's menagerie of crime scene photos, twin orbs of green widened in alertness. Pezzini stood and walked to the corkboard, idly tugging at the tangled cord of the phone as she freed it from it's own maddening coils. Sara's fingertips played over a photo as Lara's voice faded to a back burner in her head. "Uh huh." Sara spoke into the phone obviously not paying attention anymore. Her eyes caught the glimpse of a tattoo at the base of the neck on one of the microwave murder's victims. Initially Sara had mistaken that patch of dark for a loose strand of hair, but after a visit from Tora, the tattoo's shape struck a chord in her heart. This was a clan tattoo issued to specific clan members of the Yakuza household. This tattoo was unmistakably of a dragon, and this struck Sara as interesting indeed. As her fingertips grazed over the photo, the Witchblade on her wrist shimmered with its own inner light. Sara's hand closed into a fist as she suddenly saw flashes of the victim's murder. Her killer was hooded, and as the smoking body fell to the ground, the cloaked figure caught glimpse of an audience. A tall dark skinned man with a shaved head watched the proceedings from a neighboring rooftop. The sniper rifle he was using as a spotting scope was quickly discarded as he leaped from the rooftop. Landing over fifty feet to the street, the watcher was couched and on his feet in moments, hidden in the shadows of night.  
  
Within less than fifteen minutes tops, Lara had pulled up to the curb outside of the Precinct and was rushing inside and still rubbing the sleep from her hazel orbs. Another yawn escaped her full lips as the Brit practically charged into Sara and Jake's office," I'm here, so sorry traffic was a bitch." A bitch? Okay too much hanging around Estacado. Which suddenly reminded Lara to quickly pocket the keys to the Hayabusa and settle herself on the corner of Jake's desk like always," So, report right." The Brit took a moment to collect her thoughts," Well, not much occurred Irons was at home so I couldn't go poking my nose where it didn't belong. However I got the strangest suspicion he knows we are watching him." She blinked," Sara? You okay...what are you looking at.." The way her friend was standing and the blank stare," The Blade's showing you things?" The British bombshell arched a curious brow and sincerely hoped the Blade wouldn't let Pez in on any of Lara's secrets at the moment.  
  
Sara blinked at the entry of her counterpart Croft. "Showing me things, that's an odd way of putting it." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb and walked back to her desk, hanging up the phone's cradle. "I guess you could describe it as that, although the blade's beside manner is more like an ice pick to the temple." ~'silence!'~ The Witchblade hissed into her head. Sara's eyes widened as she caught the glimpse of Selzer, the department's resident slime ball with internal affairs. He was paused at the water cooler near her office door for too long. Sara buttoned her lip and downshifted her conversation to a different topic. "So if my bike is in the shop, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
A slight chuckle," Well how else would you like me to put it darling?" Lara instantly helped herself to a cup of coffee hoping it would help her wake up a little more, then the shock of Pez calling her this morning," I see. you looked rather in pain.." Hazel orbs shifted to the door quickly as well as if by force and hammered her lips shut also, "Hmm." Lara wasn't going to question anything. And then a question that was going to arouse problems," Oh...um well" The Brit's eyes shifted about a moment warily," Small favor from a...erm friend?" Talk about being stuck between two rocks in a hard place.  
  
Sara eyed her friend with scrutiny, all of her detective senses on full alert as she watched the Brit skate the question. "Don't tell me you and Jackie?!" Was that jealously Sara was feeling? Over that two bit criminal?! She pushed the thought away, not in a million years. Who was Sara trying to convince? True the assassin was cute, but he was a total asshole! So self absorbed! Sara smiled, "What about Terry? What will he think about this? Its obvious he's still hung up on you." Sara grabbed her jacket and nodded toward the door, signaling that their previous conversation might better be spoken about in a different location.  
  
," Bugger." For the moment that was all the Brit could muster to say at the moment. She was kind of caught red handed so to speak," It's not like that Sara...it's complicated." Damn...Sheridan," He knows, the paper bit." Lara was glad to find her voice again," he let me borrow his bike, it's nothing." Nothing? She was pretty much covering Estacado's ass for him. If Sara found out he put two bullets through the front tire of her Bike oh hell...Lara didn't even want to think about that," he's doing me a few favors is all. Business partners you could say." Rather reluctantly The Tomb Raider followed the Detective outside )," And somehow I don't know how, but he's going to make me pay him back for these few favors." Idly she slipped her hands into her pockets and awaited Sara to cross exam her.  
  
"I'll bet." Sara toyed with her friend. 'I'm sure Jackie has a few ideas about paybacks.' Sara pondered to herself. She walked past the shady figure from internal affairs and outside toward her *shudders* squad car. Sara remained silent on the topic of Jackie Estacado and leaned against the driver's side door of the car. "Look, I don't really care if you and Jackie do the horizontal mambo till the sun comes up; I just want to make sure that his idea of paybacks isn't illegal. I don't know if I could sit idly by and watch the two of you go off on a kill spree or something." Sara opened the door and after tossing her backpack into the passenger seat, she perked her head back up. Her cool green eyes were open and sincere as she spied her friend. "To answer your question, yes. The Witchblade has revealed a bit more to me, and I'm starting to wonder just how deep the rabbit hole goes."  
  
The Brit quirked a brow at her friend," Sara...really you know Jackie can't.." Lara didn't finish positive the woman got the general idea. A slight shrugging of bare shoulders beneath her black tank," I'm in his pocket now, I really have no choice Pez. Plus if it wasn't for him a lot of things wouldn't be taken care of." Hazel orbs fell on the squad car," You know...since I got Jackie's Hayabusa we could use it." A wicked grin exhaled across the English Bombshell's lips," Me a killing spree? I doubt that, I bet he'll have me get him something an artifact of some sort yes." But then again...Lara pondered this now, what if he did want her to play assassin with him? A mental shrug, she was stuck really. Seeing Sara was already getting into the squad car and so the Archaeologist followed and strapped herself in," Nice analogy there darling, care to fill me in? After all we are playing partners in this right?" For some reason Lady Croft felt uneasy now...something was beginning to bother her. So far all of this, had pretty much been a walk in the park.  
  
Sara looked exhausted; her senses were frayed to a fine point of cynicism mixed with irrational bouts of anger. "I don't mean to blow up on you Lara. Hell I don't want to sound ungrateful for all the assistance you've extended, but I'm at my wits ends with all this." Sara felt a breath of relief exit her lungs as Lara closed the door cutting off the outside world for a moment. "Tora no Shi, that's what's up. Tora no Shi and somehow I think he's connected with the recent microwave murder victim. The blade showed me someone else as well. tall stout black man bald, with the same tattoo as our murder victim. | watched him jump from a three story building an land on his feet unharmed and take off running into an alley." Sara shifted her weight against the Kevlar vest under her shirt and turned to the tomb raider. "Just what the hell does the Yakuza, and this. very odd fellow have to do with the Egyptian book of the dead anyway?"  
  
A brow arched," Sara, to be honest even if you were blowing up at me it really wouldn't matter. Nor would I give a ruddy damn." Lara Croft did and Lara Croft pleased and if it included mucking about with the likes of Jackie Estacado so be it. He was no worse then any other man that had ever walked into her crazy life, and at least this relationship if it was one could only go so far. A placid nod as a slender hand placed itself on Pez's shoulder," I know you are, to be honest I'm not sitting to well with how easy all of this has been so far myself." The high society accent took a rather serious turn," Tora No Shi? Who is that?" Lara's hazel orbs looked lost for a brief moment, until Sara went further into her explanations. A brief nod," Curious." The Brit really wasn't sure of what else to say. Silence enveloped the car for a moment. It left the Tomb Raider thinking, trying to put two and two together so to speak," Well perhaps. Hmm...tell me about this Yakuza are they not some sort of Japanese mafia?" For some reason again Lara felt a chill run up her spine," I've got a rather bad feeling about this Sara." And usually hardly anything gives Lara Croft a bad feeling like this," Perhaps you could ask the Blade for more of an insight?" A shot in the dark, but it didn't hurt to ask.  
  
Sara gunned the engine and maneuvered the squad car out of the parking area. Her gaze fixed with the incoming sedan as she matched gaze with the returning Twitch and Sam. She gave them a knowing look and then pulled the car out onto the street. "So what makes you think Irons suspects anything? I mean other then the ever permanent stakeout? He knows we have all the warrants to post a car near his domicile." Sara paused for a moment as Croft brought up a most interesting direction. "Ask?! You mean just ask the thing to tell me more?" As the words fell from the detective's lips her eyes rolled back and her body slumped to one side, her head thudding with a deliciously nasty noise into her window. In her dreaming walk into the chasm of the Witchblade's knowledge, Sara began to feel and see much more then she expected. The most apparent was of course the tip of a sword at her throat, and then the force behind it. Though the eyes of another, Sara heard a hearty laughter and as the fencing mask was drawn back the face of a Japanese man. "You fought well today my student, but you have much to learn. For now rest. It is time to awaken the mind, the body needs respite."  
  
Lara sat almost statuesque pose. Hazel orbs jutted to the sedan with a brief nod as she had rather come to know the names that go with the faces. For the most part she remained remotely quiet, thinking. Her thoughts working over and over on possible ideas, scenarios. None of them working. Lara cleared her throat," Well for one Irons wouldn't have the foggiest bloody idea where the two copies of the Book are." A rather cat ate the canary grin slipped across the Brit's full lips as she sat back into the not so comfortable front seat of the car," Well, He seemed awfully prone to stepping out onto his balcony last night." The Brit went on with her explanation not really caring anymore," However Jackie was nice enough to provide some distraction or rather his annoying little pest lings did." A nod to the asking the Blade idea," Why not?" However suddenly that idea became not so wise," Bloody hell! Sara!" Quickly honed reflexes from years and years of training and dodging countless traps inside tombs come into play. The Brit's hands leech forward grabbing the wheel of the car, her left foot gently knocking Sara's off the gas pedal and taking as much control over the car as possible," Sara.. Pez come one wake up woman!" Hazel orbs were focused, but wide and a nerves a little jarred. Soon the car began to slow as the Raider maundered it onto the side of the room with a quick exhale of breath," That was close...too close. Even for me." brownish-green orbs stared profoundly at her unconscious friend as they slowly fell to eye the bracelet that was around her wrist, the red jewel glowing swirling so indeed the Blade was giving more insight. Patiently the Brit waited, knowing all good things come to those who wait.  
  
The detective watched though another's eyes as the figure sat at a low table adorned with a pot of tea and half a dozen ceramic cups. At the center of the table sat a low flower arrangement of exotic flowers, and its perfume stirred feelings of contentment in her. After pouring tea for the sensei, and then another cup for herself, (she) waited with hands folded upon (her) lap. "It has been deemed that you are to undergo a grueling quest; One that will hone your skills as a samurai into a sharp focus. I'm but an old man and cannot undergo the trials myself, but you are to become our family's Tiger of Death." Sara's vision faded and then another promptly overshadowed the previous. ~'revelation'~ (An echo of the Blade's voice in her mind) Sara saw a military camp and a long row of soldiers in training. One by one a doctor neared each man and injected them with a syringe of something. It seemed that upon dosage their strength and anger redoubled. Among the faces Sara saw the bald man, ~'Mobius'~ The Witchblade hissed. And a few faces further, Ian Nottingham. As (Sara's) eyes fixed with the assassin's she woke startled. "Holy Christ! Never let me do that again!" Sara shouted as she rubbed the goose egg forming at her temple. After relating the vision to the raider, she sat back rubbing her head. "You got an aspirin on you? This migraine is starting to split my head apart."  
  
Lara arched a brow, carefully listening to all Sara had to say," Well, that Hmm." The British Bombshell's mind was hard at work putting things together, after all it's something she is rather keen at. After a few moments of silence a sudden realization came to the auburn haired woman's mind," Mary Queen of Scots....Sara we got a huge problem." The look on Lara's face seemed to suggest she wanted to kick herself in the ass, and she did," I think I just involved more people in on this then needed. Jackie is holding the copies for me, and Tora No Shi..." Idly the Brit kicked at the passenger side door, carefully ," Tora No Shi has Jackie on his black list. Last night we had ourselves a bit of a chit chat he told me about how he performed a hit on the yakuza here not to long ago." The Bombshell shook her head," I got Jackie involved, which also now means the Yakuza is now involved." A bit of chuckle," Sorry Darling, but if that weapon of yours wants you to see something not much I can do to stop it." A quick hand snaked out and grabbed the keys out of the car," However, incase you have more spells like that. Perhaps I should drive." Without awaiting a response the Brit removed herself from the passenger side and walked around the car," Slide over Sara." Idly the Raider held the door open waiting for Sara to move over, if she didn't Lara would push her no questions asked, "Aspirin? Not on me no. At the Penthouse yes though."  
  
Begrudgingly, the green-eyed lady slide herself into the passenger seat. "Well isn't all of this peachy?" she spoke with emphasis on cynicism. "What do you know about a military installation involving genetic testing to make super soldiers? And what in the hell was Nottingham doing there?" Sara half wondered if the assassin had a similar tattoo at the base of his neck. As the detective shuddered at an unfelt chill, halfway across the city, the multibillionaire Kenneth Irons pressed his once ruined hand against the glass panes of his window, releasing a breath of tension. Due to the aid of the Egyptian book of the dead, he was able to restore the charred stump that his right hand had become into a fully functional limb. The runes he had implanted into his arm not only remained, but had grown in their intricacy. "After all this time Sara. you disappoint me." He spoke to himself and walked back to his desk. The auburn haired officer smiled to her counterpart. "It's alright; I think I just need time to sort all of this out. How about I let you buy me breakfast?"  
  
Lara watched as Sara moved into the passenger seat, "Good girl." Came the English accent rather snidely, teasingly however as she slid into the driver's side and started up the car Lara felt the weight of her own problems hit her. She was in deep with Estacado, so deep there was no way in this world or the next she would ever get out of it. And now a ex-lover was back in the line of her fire, plus she was in a deadly game with Sara, Irons and the Yakuza now. Plus some weird guy with a tattoo? A sigh exhaled the full lips as she drove," Breakfast it is. Where do you want to dine?" Again the Brit fell into her own thoughts," Yes...peachy." To quote the Ex- Spy himself Lara was in a pickle and she was dragging everyone else into it with her. A brow arched," Super soldiers? No, I've never heard of anything quite like that. Terry might know something though, however he's not answering his cell. That worries me..." More like a knife in the gut worry he had seen the papers, he knew all about her and Jackie. What if? Bah! Why did she care he's an ex-lover after all if he wants to screw around, he can screw around," We need to sort this out darling. You are not alone in this." And for once Lara was glad she wasn't alone either.  
  
"I just need some coffee and a quiet place to drink it, there's a diner about 4 blocks up, that suits me just fine." Sara winced as her head lanced another shot of white hot pain though her temples. Both hands pressing at the sides of her head as she winced again. "This fucking thing should come with a warning label. You know with all this talk of artifacts and shit I wonder if this guy I know. Runs a shop called Talisman" Sara shook her head lighting trying to come up with the name at the tip of her tongue. "Gabriel that's it. Maybe he could lend us a hand. He seemed quite interested and well versed in the topic of the Witchblade, and proved invaluable during this unusual case I was working on a few months back." The seasoned cop rolled down her window as they drove off, hoping the cool air might relieve some of the pressure in her head. "God I love the smell of an enigma in the morning." She joked half laughing from stress, hoping her jaunt at humor might lighten up the mood.  
  
Candles flicker. Orange battling with bright, hellfire yellow. The flames intertwine with each other, a ballet, swift, elegant, graceful. The wax melting, a dew of hot, thick stream slowly cascading the white, almost hollow texture. The breeze, soft, gentle, cool to the touch of flesh, fresh to the curious senses and seductive to the naked bodies, housed in a complex, expressing their passion without inhibitions whatsoever. In the darkness, their sweaty bodies cling to one another as the sheets gave no peace. The woman, a gentle moan, shutting her eyes tight, letting herself go and giving all herself to this man whom she is making love with. The man, very silent, methodical, his eyes open at attention, his body chiseled as if given years to perfect such physique, sweat like small portions of rivers sliding down his back. The venue, a Japanese decor, a paper like wall, of bamboo stems, exotic Asian flowers, elegant birds and some painted scenery of ponds. Outside, the night clear, that of cerulean hue, stars of fiery reflection, setting the exact mood for love-making at this quiet, yet ungodly hour. The moans turns to gasps, then moans again, all coming from the woman. Then a hush falls on the room, the bodies still, buried in the white, virginal sheets. The man then rouses, a few minutes pass, staring at the moon from the inside of the complex, in his natural glory, his body glistening in perspiration. A slender, tender finger reaches for his chest, feeling his heart beat through his bosom. A strong heart at that, steady, powerful, much like a shadow of the man. The woman presses her naked body to him, the warmth was there though questionable to the man's expressions. The candles flicker, only singular waxes stay in strong stance after all the time passing. The woman was gentle, her touch for him was very sensual. He turns around, looking deep into her eyes, what a beauty, a goddess even behold in her natural splendor. No smile, no voice, not a sound from the man at all. Almost as if he is a cold shell. Although, he kisses her, his lips clasping for hers. Within the silence, there was nothing but a moan, the couple standing as they kiss. , nothing else but silence, though the sound of the night was deafening. Nothing left in that very moment, but the seductive, cool breeze. The dark blue sky with the orbs of fiery passion. And the splash of blood, corrupting the flickering flames of the candle, procuring darkness, as well as running crimson on the complex wall.  
  
Lara drove with a steady hand and not as reckless as usual. Hazel orbs fixed on the road ahead. Traffic seemed doubtless for some reason today. The Brit ever so glad of this, she detested American traffic with a passion. With a nod the squad car moved towards the said diner," Gabriel? Interesting name for one who sells and deals with Talismans." Idle conversation really, something to keep her mind off other things. Like her own problems. Yes, Lara Croft is a master of avoiding her own problems until they stare her right in the face and threaten to bite. The car rolled to stop as the Brit sat for a moment, then undid the seat belt and got out," I'm sure they got aspirin or something of the like in here. Almost positive." The English Bombshell slid across the hood of the car and over to the passenger side," Let me help you pal." Knowing Sara was quite not with it really, Lara opened her door and offered a hand to help her," Hmm. That's a rather nasty looking bump indeed." She chuckled at the woman's joke, finding it odd really,' Yes, this is all one bloody enigma isn't it?" Yes, it was. Almost scary and Lara did not like it ," You know, sometimes I wonder from the things you have told me about Irons if we all are not just simply playing into his hands. Like pawns on a chess board." Once she was sure Sara could stand on her own two feet Lara made her way towards the door of the diner and inside, holding the door for her friend while her own thoughts churned like molten lava wanting to explode.  
  
Irons poured a glass of Chianti and leaned back into the leather chair. He was pleased. It seemed that the Tomb Raider and her unruly partner Detective Pezzini were falling right into his leads. Loosening his tie, the grey haired man took a sip from the glass and placed it back into the highly polished surface. He spun to the long table behind his desk and with a devilish smirk picked a piece, more specifically the queen, a few spaces across the board. "Exquisite." He closed his eyes pondering for a moment, "Oh this is indeed going to be quite a pleasurable discovery." Sara allowed her friend to help her from the car, "You know Lara, I do have legs ya know." Smirking, the detective winked to her friend. "Don't sweat it. Sometimes the boys frequent here, and I can't let word get around that I might be slipping on the job. Sara kicked the door shut and walked with the Brit toward the door. "I know what you mean. feeling like a pawn sometimes. Hell sharing your mind with a.. well sharing your mind is maddening enough, but there are times you know.. when I think about that rooftop. Kenneth had these marks on his arm.. kinda like the one Nottingham has, but bigger." Sara ran a hand though her hair and grinned sheepishly. "I have to admit, when Irons was able to manipulate the blade. it was enough to drive me to the edge."  
  
A slight chuckle," Yes I know, but with that sort of bump you never know. They can muck up your motor skills." The Raider seemed to be talking from experience. She was. Again a cool chill ran up her spine," Ever get the feeling were being watched? If it was dark...it would make sense this feeling I keep getting, but it's not." Lara's features took on a rather worried _expression. Perhaps due to the strangeness of all this. As Jake would put it typical Pezzini shit and Lara's mind was simply playing tricks on her. Perhaps. But doubtful. A brow arched," Irons did what?" The British accent came out rather loudly and shocked a few faces looked, but most ignored the out spoken Brit. Tourist was probably their first thought as the two were taken to a booth in the back. It seemed that was were Pezzini was normally sat and Lara didn't argue with it. Once the waitress had left taking drink orders Hazel orbs narrowed on green ones," Sara, if Irons took control of the Blade what is there not to say he still can somehow or what if somehow he can track your every move? Our every move, or know what you're thinking." It seemed the Tomb Raider's worst possible fears about this was all happening," Could it be possible this is how Nottingham always knows where you are?" Lara felt like a cop now asking a suspect questions. Suddenly something moved outside the Diner it caught the Surrey native's eye instantly, "We've been followed." With her eyes The Raider averted, gestured the Detective's gaze towards the alley across the street. There in the shadows a man crouched," Yakuza...he looks Japanese." Lara carefully mouthed.  
  
Sara nodded to the waitress as she brought back their beverages. Sara's fingertip pressed small circles into her temples as she tried to rid herself of the near nauseating headache. "Lara I seriously doubt that Irons could tap into my mind, there are enough voices in here already. I don't think there's any more room." The green eyed lady perked her head up at the proposition of a tag. "Yakuza? Are you sure?" The detective casually turned spying toward the alley. "Lovely... looks like I might be crashing at Jake's place till all this shit blows over." Sara swallowed a good portion of her beverage and nodded back to the Raider. "I think that's Tora's way of telling us, that we are being watched. He's big on the intimidation factor." Sara smirked and stood. "I'll leave you the Squad car, and jet out the back, I'd say we should spilt paths, misdirect the tail, and meet back in the morning. say 7 A.M.? Better Bodies? I need a workout and I'd love a sparring partner." 


	11. Another interesting encounter… enter the...

Another interesting encounter. enter the Yakuza! (Feat. Lara Croft, Jackie Estacado and Members of The Yakuza)  
  
Lara and Sara had split up from the Diner that evening and the Brit still had the squad car the cop had told her to use to get away from the Yakuza guy that was following her. Now she figured night was a good time to return it, yes Lara was trying to be on the sly side. To be honest the British Brat wasn't used to driving such a low grade machine, what was this a ford? Who knows. She desperately missed her own bike and Aston Martin back in Surrey. Maybe she should buy one for here? The idea came to mind. It was a creepy night, dark, no moon. It made the Lady's skin crawl slightly and a cold chill work up her spine. The roads seemed empty too, though it was late," And I thought New York never slept." Scoffed the High society English accent as she paused the car. Train tracks and one was coming. Drumming her long fingers on the steering wheel she waited," Come on.." But then something, headlights caught her gaze in the rearview mirror as they slammed into the back of the car. " Bloody Hell!" Her first instinct was to slam on the breaks," Damnit!" It wasn't working, the black Continental was very eager to push her out into the tracks in the way of the oncoming train," Mary Queen of Scots!" One of the windows rolled down and shots were fired. Lara instantly took cover," The one time I don't have my guns!" hazel orbs went wide," Yakuza...what in the.." The Brit didn't have time to ask. Next thing she knew the squad car was sitting on the train tracks like a deer caught in the head lights of a large oncoming car," Come on!" The car wouldn't come out of park and Lara found the seatbelt was stuck," Oh ruddy hell!" The black car was gone now, sure the deed was set in stone and done. Lara was a sitting duck as she fought with the seatbelt frantically.  
  
Jackie simply roamed the late streets of New York, New York. The city lights never ceased no matter what time of day it was. The city was such a pretty sight at night... but even the prettiest of things have a hidden ugliness beneath them somewhere. New York's outer beauty concealed it's inner grime and high crime rates. Jackie was that inner ugliness... but he was only ~One" of many things wrong with New York. Jackie wasn't planning to do anything on this night but like most nights that he tried to lay low and just chill by himself... someone or something seemed to mess with him. His hands remained in his pockets as he took his time along the trail that led towards the train intersection. If the train was in his way... he'd simply jump over it or if annoyed he'd remove it from it's track. A loud commotion was taking place ahead of him but he paid it little mind seeing as he really didn't seem to care about what happened to others. And a nosy person was always a dead person according to the code of the streets. He continued walking forwards nonetheless figuring that now that the commotion was over with he was clear of notice and endangerment. A car was in the middle of the track and seemingly the train was on it's way. He chuckled a little and quickened his pace somewhat... not too much though. He found this funny... almost as if living a movie... someone always got caught on the tracks and the hero would come help or the car would miraculously start up when they were two seconds away from death. Hmmm... which move would the driver experience. Jackie's mood was very light tonight and if pressed right he could think about really intervening on this soon to be arranged murder. He slowly crossed along the tracks then stopped right by the driver's side window. He raised a brow then tried to look inside the car through the tinted window... only interested in seeing which type of sex the driver was. Males were automatically left for death but females always got the lucky card with him... for a price anyways.  
  
This wasn't Lara's night at all. Well it had started out okay, but got bad fast. Again she kept working with the seat belt only to have it tighten on her," Bloody hell!" She was stuck and badly so. Hazel orbs fell to the car's radio.. no sue by the time anyone got here she'd be dead. Why the hell had the Yakuza done this anyhow? And then the Brit put two and two together rather quickly," A hit.. on me? What in the blazes for? Stupid gits!" Brownish-green eyes wide as saucers began glanced quickly at the window, the light drawing nearer and nearer. At first she didn't see the shadow cast against the tinted glass as her slender hands dug into the glove box looking for something sharp to cut the seatbelt with. Curiously she glanced again actually catching something out of the corner of her eyes. Her first reaction. They've come to make sure the job is done right huh? Well Lara Croft wouldn't die so easily. Quickly she opened the car door aiming to send it right into the man's gut when suddenly she stopped seeing who it was," Jackie?" Eyes narrowed," Um...some help...here." She swallowed hard," Please." Yes Lara was asking HIM for help of all people. Again. He seemed to always be the one about when she needed some sort of help lately," Yes, yes I know deeper in your pocket. I don't give a bloody damn right now!" She was scared, it was obvious," Just get me out please. I'll take you to dinner or something to pay you back I promise." The stubborn Brit was begging. Literally. Must be the week for once in a life time Lara happenings.  
  
Jackie removed his hands from within the confinements of his pockets. He didn't have a good view of who it was and he had a feeling that whomever was in there might've been scared for their life and could've taken his coming the wrong way. And that is exactly as it was taken. With the opening of the car door he just lifted his leg up a little and awaited it to hit the bottom of his boot. The door barely hit his foot before the driver stopped it... obviously they figured he wasn't who they thought he was. His eyes glanced past the door after he heard the most familiar of voices. It was Lara... once again she was adding to her already enormous debt. He strained his eyes for a moment before looking her straight in the eye. He smelled her fear... it was written all over her. This only made him smile... fear amused him for some odd reason but he would help her of course... "Well... Let's see... This is one HUGE list of favors your creating isn't it? It's your lucky day today though, so I'll spare you the rest of my remarks."... He moved closer to her then sat lightly at her side of the car edge. He looked her over and checked out her situation. He couldn't help but look... Down... the seat belt was choking the life out of her and she was already huge in the bust line if ya know what I mean. But now she was.... Just *Added Noise - Bla-Blam*. He set a hand over his eyes then snapped his fingers. With the quick snap a darkling came beside him, packed with two desert eagles. Jackie pointed down to the seat buckle and the darkling (Sam) let off a shot at it.... breaking the entire thing. Jackie slowly got up then held out his hand for Lara to take. His eyes not on her though but to the oncoming train, only about 20 feet away.  
  
The Brit was desperate. That big, bright light was drawing ever so nearer. Her anger against the Yakuza was also growing with it. How dare they! She would show them not to mess with the likes of Lady Lara Croft. Question was why Her? She would have time later to figure it out," Yes I know Jackie. I know. I'll pay you back." The accent said it again. Hazel orbs rolled," I'm not doing this on purpose I swear.. it's the bloody Yakuza this time!" Again Lara tried with the seatbelt to no use and sat back with a sigh, eyes watching Jackie," Damn you, you would grin wouldn't you?" Arms fell rather dejectedly to either side," Just bloody amusing I'm scared to death." She scoffed" Some Knight in Shining Armor you make." And then," A Darkling..." He knew she had to be nice to them now," Oh! You're insufferable Jackie Estacado!" Yes, Lara appreciates his help, is very, very glad to have it and if you look at the relieved look on her face it's obvious. However she wasn't about to let on directly to the fact of this. She watched his gaze and once more rolled her own again," Men." Psh. She winced slightly as the gun went off freeing her from the restrains. Quickly she jumped out of the car, actually patting the Darkling on the top of his head and took Jackie's hand," Name your poison on payback. I don't care." She mentally slapped herself," Within reason however Mr. Estacado." Hazel orbs darted down to the annoying Pest," I owe him too...don't I?" The high and mighty accent holding much of a note in distaste.  
  
He grabbed her then politely removed her from the car... "We might wanna clear outta here... cause that train is gonna make some commotion... and the car's gonna blow up... Soooo...."... He Quickly shifted his form into that of living embodiment of The Darkness itself. A armor of silver and gold covering his entire body from the bottom of his feet to the tips of his eyebrows. The Darkling had already removed itself from the oncoming danger of the train. Jackie's form changed slightly along his backside. Wings of a beast extended around him, covering him and Lara. She was in his confinement now... "So... I think I got an idea that I have a feeling you and me will both enjoy."... He grabbed her hips then his wings made a forceful sound as they pushed open and he took to the air. The explosion would be pretty big so he'd need to leave right now and not look back. He took them straight up into the sky, eyes scanning down as the train made loud screeching sounds, most likely from the hitting of the brakes. But it was already too late. The car was tore apart and the damage having been done. He stopped in mid flight up and floated in the air, arms holding Lara... "So how's this for a Knight in Shining Armor? Still feeling scared, beautiful?"... Jackie looked her straight in the eyes while talking. His voice in almost seemingly like a whisper in her ear, echoing through the air. His current appearance wasn't no where near as bad as usual when he changed due to the fact that he wasn't at all angry or in the mood for fighting so he didn't both to fully change into fighting gear but rather took on an outlining of his symbiotic Darkness metal. An outlining which gave him a slight sparkle in the moonlight.  
  
A quick nod," Yes, I'm inclined to agree." That trained was dangerously close. Even for Lara, Miss Can handle anything has stared Death in the face more times then she'd like to remember. However, The Brit was not expecting him to switch into the Darkness armor. In surprise her lips made a perfect o shape. Hazel orbs slightly moved down his form once shifted. Damn him for looking so good in that armor. For the at matter damn him for looking good period. Eyes went wide again, in curiously as the wings emerged," Wow.." She was impressed. When the wings closed Lara was pressed against their owner, her long slender arms wrapping around his neck. Speechless for once. Bet Jackie enjoyed that. The English Brat simply arched a brow as her orbs returned to their normal state and size. Without realizing it, she was no longer touching the ground," Whoa..." Ah so the voice was still usable after all," Warn me next time before you decide to do that!" But once she found he had a good grip on her hips? hazel orbs fixed on his gaze," Hmm." She relaxed to a point. Slowly the brownish-green orbs left his gaze and peered downward," This is a view I'm willing to bet few see." The explosion slightly rang in her ears as she watched the train plow into the car. A bit of a gulp. That could've been her in there. Eyes came back up once again finding Jackie's face," Thank you." He had saved her very life. Suddenly it was about the first time ever the Tomb Raider and The Darkness had spoken nice words to each other ever. She laughed," Why, Jackie Estacado. If I didn't know any better I would swear you were trying to charm me." Lara did fell a little like a damsel in distress that had been well, you could say swept off her feet? However, the woman's conscious began to nag at her. What are you doing? Hazel orbs closed a moment, a silent sigh exhaled. Yes, just what was she doing enjoying herself like this? Maybe Sara was right...No. Absolutely not. Unbelievable. So not happening. Lara quickly put the idea to bed. One. She would not give Him the satisfaction of it , two nor would she Pez and three...well three was the conflicting interest that walked back into her life. Terry Sheridan.  
  
Jackie looked at how high up they actually were, amused by it somewhat. Only because of the fact that Lara took so long to become in-tuned with her current whereabouts and environment. The grin kept on his face for the time being... this was one of those rare moods that Jackie was in. Only usually hitting this state of mind once or twice a month before something ruined him. He looked Lara in the eyes no longer from that moment in time and focused on flying through the sky, mainly towards the penthouse given to Lara. Their altitude wasn't too high up and their flight speed wasn't too fast but not exactly slow either... "Not everybody gets this kinda view... Only the special ones... which would make you the first"... he flew on his back now. Allowing Lara to lay across his chest as they seemed to glide in the air off elsewhere. He'd give Lara his attention once more as he settled himself in flight... "So... I guess you're a quick one when it comes to guys hitting on you. What gave me away? Was it the way I grabbed you close or did my eyes tell it all?"  
  
He was grinning. Damn him for being so cheeky and being able to get under her skin at the same time. Not many men could do that with Lara Croft at all. She was becoming rather comfortable, possibly too comfortable for her own good, "Hmm." A brow arched at the direction they were headed," You know that's two machines to do with Sara I've helped in someway get broken somehow." She smiled lightly," I feel honored." Okay, Lara was being overly civil. Nice even. Again her conscious played at her as he flew laying on his back. Such a sensation really. The Brit would never explain this one, never. She laughed," Well, to be honest I've had suspicions for a while." And in truth she had," For all the annoyance I've put you through and all you're still cordial with me." In a quick movement the Tomb Raider was now eye to eye with Jackie, him a bit taller then she," I wonder Mr. Estacado, can you kiss as well as you flirt?" Without awaiting an answer Lara took it about her brass and sass self to find out and ever so gently like testing waters brushed her full lips across that of the Knight in Shining Dark Armor's.  
  
He continued to stare her over, scoping her out for the time being as he was still a bit uneasy with being around her. Even though nothing could really happen up here there was always this sense of danger and unrest that hit him whenever she was near. And her natural sassiness seemed to usually push away his attempts. His hands grabbed her waist again as she remained lain across his body. He had the urge to wander but he didn't want to risk anything since this was the farthest he'd gotten with Lara. She put herself eye level with him and asked him a question he never thought would come out of her mouth... "Well... I just may be..."... she didn't even give him enough chance to finish let alone barely start his sentence before she had already touched lips with him. His right hand took opportunity to slowly glide up along her back from it's original place on her hips. He leaned upwards to her lips, locking for a moment. An Ordinary kiss for the first time with her.  
  
What a rather interesting moment. Lara found her mind questioning the whole thing. Was this something sincere? Simply a form of payback for all the favors she had asked of him, or just one of those freak happenings that would become a forgotten memory? Would it really work? They way they fought and all? He did kiss well, one of the better men she had ever kissed really. Slowly she pulled away," Hmm. I would say you kiss better then you flirt." A snide grin over took the rather pleased lips of Lara Croft," It doesn't get you into as much trouble. Or does it?" Usually his attempts at her either pissed her off or caused her to become highly flustered. However, somehow this time it wasn't the same. It was different. Maybe it was the way it happened this time, him coming to her rescue or just maybe Lara Croft was actually tired of fighting both herself, Him and the situation. A sigh escaped," This is not going to set well with a lot of people you know." Hazel orbs drifted upwards. The penthouse drawing very, very near," And plus once this whole deal with Irons, The Books and the artifacts I know damn well he stole is over I'm going back to England." Leave it to the Brit to drop the bomb on something possibly good. Again for a brief moment the Yakuza nagged at her mind," Hmm. Have any idea why those Japanese blokes were trying to kill me?" Lara couldn't quite place her finger on it just yet, but ideas were coming to mind.  
  
Jackie removed his lips from her own. He knew she'd be a great kisser but he also knew that what good things that happen to him must always come to an end sooner or later. He'd hope for a little bit later rather than sooner on this part. As she began to speak, he knew that nothing he'd want to hear would come from her so he took it upon himself to silence her. His left hand gradually rose and stopped at her face. He set a finger on her lips while she was in mid-speech then leaned in one more time and stole a kiss from her. If she wasn't feeling it yet, he'd give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. He squeezed her side somewhat bringing her as close as she could come, pressing body to body. While all this occurred he was still descending and while still in the kiss, he'd allow both their feet to touch the ground but not yet breaking the moment. As they landed, his wings once again shrouded them both in total darkness. The only opening was at the top but with it still being night, no light came through the gap.  
  
Lara was rather shocked at his sudden turn of boldness. As he cut her off, hazel orbs widened, then narrowed and closed. Give the Hitman some points he knew how to silence her. A brow had arched, but was returned slowly to normal, "Mm." The Brit had a idea that he silenced her for a reason. He didn't want to hear the reality of it. However damn the woman's conscious. It had begun to work on her again. Sure they were ex-lovers, her and Terry, but He had basically walked back into her life with the sole purpose of wanting to see her again. Lara is a woman who deals with reality, and right then it was screaming at her to stop this whole affair right then and there, But the adventurous side of Lara Croft well was all for it. Even if it meant possibly balancing two men at once, but then again the situation, those two men were bound to meet and what then? The Bombshell could loose one if not possibly both of them. Suddenly Ivan's favorite saying echoed in her mind. Lighten up Lara. In other words, don't think with the logical side of your brain for once. Maybe she should? She felt the descent, her boots touching the ground. The fact it didn't seem to matter and how this time her breath had caught in her throat and she felt her heart beat quicken just a little. Dangerous men and Jackie was just about as dangerous as one could get. Such an interesting combination really, two of the same people if you wanted to get down to it. Dangerous people. She broke the kiss again, but kept her mouth shut. For the longest time she just simply thought and looked at him, her hands slowly falling from his neck to rest pressed on his shoulder/chest area. What was she going to do now? Finally Lara did speak," Goodnight Jackie Estacado." She kissed him one last time, a sweeping motion. Full lips parted just a little and just little nip at his lower lip as she pulled away. The Lady was no stranger to kissing a man at all, though it had been a while she still remembered her leanings well. With slow movements she removed herself from the closure of his wings, hoping he'd take the hint of let's take this slowly for now. Reaching the glass sliding doors, she almost had half the mind to turn around and beckon him inside, but no she couldn't not yet anyhow," Thank you again." Her tone was airy. So yes he had indeed taken the British Brat's breath away, more then he needed to know right now as she slowly shut the glass door behind her and the drapes after that leaning back against them," Lara, Lara, Lara you are in a pickle now aren't you?" With a sigh, she nodded in agreeing with herself and turned off the lights.  
  
Jackie loved the moment that they had together even if it was only to be for such a short time. He almost didn't want to let her go. Since he attained the Darkness, he has been basically alone... secluded from the rest of the world. He'd have an occasional girl here and there come to see him but he didn't trust anyone, since most wanted to either kill him in any way possible or use him for his powers. Something told him to just let her go and be off about her business but he needed something like this or rather someone like her to keep him in line and at the same time give him something that almost no one could attain from him... Trust. He massaged her side with his hands, rubbing along the areas he knew he could touch. He felt her urge to break free of her lust and move on so he allowed her the right to break the kiss and go inside. A smile stayed on his face nonetheless. He did his job... he left his imposing mark on her, and that was something that he knew wouldn't disappear very quickly no matter what she tried. He opened up his wings and watched her leave. Or rather not leave but momentarily fade away. But she'd be back around and He knew she'd hit him up some time later. He understood her gestures for them to take it a little slow and he respected that. But he never let sight away from her till she was eventually out of sight. He wasn't speechless but he figured he'd rather not say much of anything just yet. He wanted the day to end just the way it did. He pressed his fingers to his lips then kissed them. Followed by the quick wave of the hand sending his kiss to her... "Goodnight, beautiful."... with those words he flapped his wings then started his upwards ascend towards the heavens. Morning would soon come and he'd be awaiting it. 


	12. A proverbial hatchet, ah but where to bu...

A proverbial hatchet, ah but where to bury it? (Feat. Ian Nottingham and Sara Pezzini)  
  
It was kind of a hot night for New York City. Hotter then it usually is on the summer nights. Ian knew Sara was back at her apartment, probably with her nose buried in some case hoping that it would bring her the answers she was wanting. Making his way to her apartment eventually, instead of doing the ninja thing and just appearing in her apartment, he simply knocks at the door, and waits outside.  
  
Sara was indeed at home, but while the tall dark and mysterious Ian Nottingham might have guessed she was hard at work, it was quite the reverse. Sara was asleep on the faded couch in her living room. The Witchblade at her wrist had unfurled its talons of green across her sleeping form and has snaked across the couch and floor. Upon the knocking from Ian, a tendril of green traversed up the door frame, unlocking bolt after bolt to give the assassin access to her apartment. Almost as if the weapon craved a warm body to attack... or perhaps draw into its fold. Then again. perhaps someone was intervening. tapping into the blade and manipulating it?  
  
When the door seemed to open on it's own, Ian wondered if it was a bright idea not to bring any weapons with him whatsoever. Still, he ventured in, not seeing the green tendril as he walked in, then closed the door behind him. He then turned to see Sara on her couch, fast asleep, as he couldn't help but smile softly at this. He moves over to her, and sits on part of the couch. Leaning down, he then plants a soft kiss on her lips, just like a feather's touch to her skin.  
  
The woman's lips parted slightly as she stirred from the warm touch. A small murmur of complaint moaned from her mouth as she had only been asleep for about a half an hour. After chasing the nefarious Tora no Shi for hours throughout the city, the detective had just returned and fallen into a slumber of dreamless exhaustion. "Awww.. come on Jake I just got to bed. Please don't' tell me I'm late again?" Sara brought her hand to her eyes and rubbed her palm into the bloodshot orbs, almost afraid to open them for fear of the sun.  
  
He shook his head lightly, letting his hair gently move along her cheeks in a loving touch. "No, you're not late, Sara. It's just me." He says, gently moving some hair out of her face and back behind her ear, to get it out of her eyes.  
  
Sara peeked an eye open, revealing the bloodshot cornea. She was slightly panicked, but she tried to remind herself that Ian seemed different as of late and she tried to give him a bit of slack. "Mind if I ask how you got in here?" She was startled, but a part of her wanted to know. This was New York, and although the visit wasn't unwanted, part of her wondered if she needed to upgrade her domicile. "Morning.I think?"  
  
He smirks as he looks to her. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not so sure of how I got in myself. But on the grand scale of things, this is pretty low on the weird meter." He says, taking one of her hands into his, and looking to her. "And it's still evening. But even that won't last too much longer with how short the days are getting." He says, looking down to her.  
  
Sara's heart stopped as he touched her flesh but she managed to mumble. "I half wonder if I even remembered to lock the door. I have to be honest with you I haven't been feeling myself lately." Sara pulled her hand free and tucked her legs up under her ass as she hugged herself. "Do you want to tell me why I have Yakuza hit-men trailing me from work?" Sara looked strained, beyond her own mental capacity.  
  
He looks to her, seeing that she was obviously disturbed by all of this. "No, but I think I will be asking around why they have been. And maybe I can stop it, if it comes down to that." He says as he looks to her. She looked very strained, almost to the end of her rope. He then reaches out, and wraps his arms around her gently, holding her if she needed to be held.  
  
The detective blinked slowly her brow furrowing, "I dunno how much more I can take Ian. some things gotta change. I've gotta change." Her eyes closed as she unbelievably allowed herself to be held. Her skin was cold to the touch and her arms covered in goose pimples. Odd for June, but Sara wasn't the most average. "Thanks for the support Ian, but I can't watch anyone else go down because I slipped up. Not after my partner Michael." Her voice trailed off as she tensed at the thought that she was being held by his killer.  
  
He looks to her, "Sara, no offense to Michael, but I'm not as slipshod as him. I can take care of myself, you of all people should know that much." He says, as he just continues to hold her in his arms, as he looks to her. "We could always work together on this. You work on finding out where the Yakuza are holding up, we'll go in, and persuade them not to follow you." He says, trying to make her feel better.  
  
Sara reached back and pulled the ponytail from her head wincing at the drag from the tie. "No, you're not." Sara retorted somewhat miffed. This was a sore subject for her. After all emotionally she was torn. Here sat the man who had pulled the trigger on her former partner and she was accepting him with open arms. True he was acting under orders, and had saved Sara when the time had come, but. was she just rationalizing here? "Excuse me." She pushed off the couch and headed toward the hall.  
  
He sighs as he looks to her. "Good work, Nottingham." He chided himself silently. It was a brilliant thing to do, to bring up her partner that he had killed. He sat there for a little bit, seeing her upset by this, so he pushed himself up from the couch, as he follows her to the hall. "I think I did something wrong here, so I think I should go." He says, then turning and heading for the door.  
  
Sara gripped the edge of the door jam and paused at Ian's words. "Yeah I think you might be right." Her voice was shaky and on the edge of breaking as she forced the words out. Her eyes of jade, flecked with gold cast skyward as she fought to control her emotions.  
  
He walks over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder as he looks to her. "Sara.....I've done a lot of things in my life, some of them I regret in every fiber of my being, some not. I do regret what happened to Michael. For that, I'm sorry." He says, as he then turns back to the door way, and walks out. 


	13. Quick thinking sometimes hurts like hell

Quick thinking sometimes hurts like hell (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft, John Bishop, Jackie Estacado, Terry Sheridan, and Members of the Yakuza.)  
  
Sweat dripped from the bandage wrapped fists as they repeatedly punched the heavy bag. Duct tape held the canvas sack together from years of abuse at the hands or rather fists of each fighter to stand before the bag. Well toned arms aimed several more punches against the hanging bag as the clenched teeth bore into an animalistic grimace. Homicide Detective Sara Pezzini came here for a reason. Screw the juice bar, throw away the sauna, and absolutely forget about the pick up lines. She was here for the lack of atmosphere, and to simply work out until her lungs burned fire and her muscles screamed for release. Then ask for seconds. Sweat dripped from her eyebrow as she landed punch after punch against the bag. Her knuckles felt like they were about to burst from the friction and the strength that she was putting into her workout, but it was this kind of pain that reminded her she was alive. The cop didn't need music, mirrored classrooms filled with organized valley girls performing step aerobics. Women too busy bitching about their limited edition BMW or their house in the Hamptons to realize that no one was listening. Cattle. mindless sheep, lost on planet Starbucks with only their Visa Platinum to guide them home. A well worn boxing ring stood at the far side of this place, the floor was plain concrete, half the florescent lights flickered, denoting the age of the tubes. A shit hole to the core, but 'Better Bodies' was Sara's home away from home. Determined, focused, blow after blow the shock that drove up her arm jolted chords of resonance into the brunette's heart.  
  
Lara had not really gotten to bed that night until four in the morning. Her mind was too boggled down and then Bryce had sent her a care package from England and a letter telling her an old friend would be paying a visit to also offer some assistance. Bad thing was this friend could add more flames to the already present inferno. A very fun little care package that would help her figure out what exactly Kenneth Irons was or wasn't up too. However, the Brit had a date to keep one that was pre-planned. The auburn haired Archaeologist burst rather into the gym," Oh Sara! There you are. Bollocks. So sorry I'm late." hazel orbs watched carefully as the Detective beat the hell out of a punching bag. A yawn escaped the Surrey girl's full lips, one she didn't catch," Hmm. Late night." With a rather quick amused smile, the Brit sat down her bag and pulled out some tape and began to run some around her slender hands," By the way might want to inform Mr. Siry he's now short a squad car." The British accent casually dropped as she took up a bag next to Pez's and began to manhandle it like a lot of guys have never seen a woman do before," Also Bryce sent me a not-so fun for Mr. Irons care package and a note saying a old friend of mine is paying a visit."  
  
knocks down his sparring partner with a hard right hook to his head, looking over at Lara as he removes his boxing headgear, "Just an old friend, huh?" John smiles at the two women and helps up his sparring partner, "Sorry, Hank," he says quietly as he gets help from a trainer to remover his gloves. hops out of the boxing ring, hands still taped, wearing a pair of mesh shorts and some sneakers, sweat glistening off his well-kept body. He nods his head to Lara with a smile, "Mornin', cutie. Late as usual, I can see.. but always fashionably late, right?" He winks and extends a hand out to Sara, "Bishop. John Bishop." smiles at Sara, "You've got some nice moves, by the way, nearly tired myself out just watching you work over in that ring. Shit like that'll be useful knowing what I know." He looks at Lara, "What's in the care package?"  
  
Sara wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment, her morning had consisted of a half an hour of yelling in the face from Lieutenant Siry. The guy was more of less Sara's surrogate father, but even he has a breaking point toward the girl. When he yelled like that it brought back the memory of the only time she went toe to toe with him, yelling back into his face. The day her father was killed on duty. It was understandable, Joe was his partner and forever a part of her life. "I don't really think Joe would want to hear any more bad news right now." She grimaced and punched the bag again. Pausing for a moment she looked toward John. Strings of sweat soaked hair were loose from her ponytail and her body glistened with sweat. 'Late as usual?' she thought? 'Who is this clown?' Sara looked to his extended hand and then back up to his face. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" She was breathing a bit hard and casually she wiped at her eyes with the back of her wrapped hand. Her tone was harsh and irrationally miffed. "It's a wonder you could tear yourself away and come all the way over here." She rolled her eyes and glanced toward Lara.  
  
Lara almost fell over at the sound of John's voice," Hmm. Sneaky." it seemed the British brat seemed a rather bit shocked to see him so soon. Very shocked, but she would indeed deal. Oh this was going to present problems indeed with a few things. Stopping a moment the clad in black workout shorts and a white sports bra woman took a quick drink of her water and looked at John a moment," In the care package? A hacking program actually. Bryce taught me some computer knowledge since you last saw me darling." Idly she checked the white tap wrapped around her hands, making sure it was secure and not about to slip or break, then Lara went back to punching and kicking. Soon someone turned on a stereo at the front of the place and the bombshell feel in step with her moves to the beat. A deadly dance if you will. It seemed to clear her head for the most part of the things now nagging like a starving pack of wolves at her. Lara nodded to Sara," this is Detective Sara Pezzini a friend of mine here in New York." The British Brat made the introductions," John is the friend in the letter from Bryce I told you about just barely." Seriously the woman prayed for no more nasty surprises this morning," I'll explain about the car later." Her tone seemed to hold haste as she glanced to Sara, before adverting her gaze to gesture at John and ack-hemed as if to hint on something)," I'll be right back.. you two get to know each other okay?" With that Lara excused herself to the ladies room for some silence her mind spinning.  
  
An eyebrow at Sara at her reply, and right away he thinks, ~Well, her file was right... a little jumpy, too, we'll keep the jokes on the back burner for now then..~ Nonetheless, John tried again, extending a hand out to Sara after Lara's introduction of him, "Shall we try this again?" smiles at Sara, nodding to Lara as she walks away, holding his hand out to Sara still. He hopes she'll learn to trust him, because with the briefing he was sent by his superiors at Langley, they're gonna need more than Lara's newly found hacking skills to figure it out. Just then, someone taps John on the shoulder, and he turns around to two very large men, very muscled. "May I help you?" John asks with a smile, looking up to them. They reply, "You been using the ring since opening, we wanna know what took youse so long ta get out." John smiles, "Just waiting on a friend, fellas. Now I met up with her, so it's all yours." But the larger of the two just gets angry and throws a punch. quickly moves his torso to the side, ducking down to the left and coming right back up with a hard uppercut to the man's side, and then coming down with his opposite fist into the man's head, knocking him to the floor. John looks up at the second guy, "Try it." The man just grabs his buddy and walks away, dragging his unconscious friend. John looks back to Sara, holding out his hand...  
  
The half Irish half Italian detective usually let the calculating side of her father's family do the talking but when her anger let loose she fought like her mother. Today was one of those occasions. The Irish side was in a pisser of a mood and Sara wasn't taking kindly to being interrupted during her workout. Upon seeing the incident she takes a fighting stance and prepares to defend herself. "Hey hey boys?! (toward the two starting trouble) The testosterone in here is enough to choke a horse. why don't you go get a shower and cool off." Shaking her head after John took care of things she extended her hand and accepted the shake. "I don't mean to sound rude, I've had a pretty big day." She quirked a brow and let the calculating Italian side take over. "Since you know Lara I'm sure she's led you to believe that I'm a nice girl... trust me, she wrong. What can I do for you?"  
  
Jackie closes his eyes as he leans hard against the wall. His hands dragged along it's rough surface, contradicting his naturally smooth skin. The power of the Darkness was finally away from him for the time being till nightfall once more returned. He had a lot on his mind as he normally did but some more things had recently been added to his list of problems or dilemmas rather. A new addition to his life was creating a bit of unrest within him. But he wasn't gonna let it try to run him over... he was a lot stronger than that and whatever problem there was which presented itself to Jackie usually got taken care of. Jackie's eyes stared up into the sky... he wasn't too found with the brightness of the city, especially in the morning so that meant that he'd need to go somewhere to shadow himself and get out of the sun. There was this funny feeling in him telling him that this day wasn't gonna go exactly as he was hoping it would have. His hands turned into tight fists as he placed them into his jacket pockets. He brushed off of the wall the started off into the mass of people.  
  
For the longest time Lara stared at herself in the dirt mirror, hazel orbs staring back in a rather worried light," Bugger." She had forgotten about John Bishop and him tailing her about because the Governments found her too good for her own good. Quickly she kicked at the wall, then splashed some cold water on her face," Pull yourself together Lara." The Brit spoke to her reflection which seemed to automatically straighten, head held high as she walked back out into the gym tossing her braid over her shoulder to rest down her back," Sorry bout that, I wasn't feeling quite myself." Boy if that wasn't ever the truth. The Hazel gaze moved around the gym slowly, something wasn't setting well with her about the place and then she saw why. Four Japanese guys were off in one corner," Sara...Do they come here often?" Lara didn't think so, in fact she figured a gym like this would be the last place men like that would be," They seem a little out of place.." Way out of place like a Rembrandt next to a child's art project in the 1st grade," I've got a problem." She studied them carefully,"Pez. We need to leave...." Before Lara could say the word now, the four men turned guns in hand and shot directly towards them as in Lara, Sara and John," Oh bloody hell! They always catch me without my guns!" Quickly hone reflexes came into play and the Brit shot herself forward as the gun fire exploded arms out stretched forcing John and Sara to fall with her," This is going to be one of those days." Sigh With that the Brit stood and looked around, most people had hit the floor including those big burly sorts you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley at night," Might I ask why you boys keep trying to kill me?" Click, click, click, click," Hmm. I get the idea." The had put a hit on her, it was obvious now. Question was why? smiled, for when she had forced her friends to fall she had nabbed John's gun. He always carried one," Seems your out of luck today blokes." With that the woman opened fire diving to the right as counter fire began landing behind a rack of weights. Funny thing was all four guns were aimed only for Lara. Not John, Not Pez. Just Lara. Soon the place had become quite a commotion indeed full of gun fire and falling men," Two down two to go." She was treating this like a target practice session, which to Lara Croft every time she fired a gun it was simply just that. With a grin on her face she fired round after round, hoping either she hit the other two before she ran out of bullets or that John had thought to pack extra clips.  
  
Agent John Bishop smiles, "Thought you'd never ask. As of three thirty yesterday afternoon, I am officially a New York City homicide detective rookie, working under the enigmatic Detective Sara Pezzini." His trainer walks by tossing John his bag, which he opens, removing a tank top, which he puts on, and a badge hung by a necklace, which he hangs around his neck. leans in a little closer to Sara, speaking softly, "We'll talk about this more in depth somewhere else." John leans back, picking up his back just as Lara arrives, and then suddenly he is tackled by her. John's had only barely tickled the back of his neck, and it was clear why, they were only after Lara. He reaches into his bag and draws the only other gun with the only other clip and goes after Lara. avoids the stray bullets with ease, guided by a premonition of danger and years of training, and he is able to grab Lara out of the way of a shot going right for her head. He pulls her down behind a thick shelf and looks at her, "Save the ammo." He stands up and quickly aims and fires, hitting a light fixture right above the last two Yakuza. watches it fall down onto them in a sparking cloud of electricity, and then he looks down at Lara, "We need to talk, Lara." He clicks on the safety of his gun and walks back to his back, tossing it in. He grabs a cell phone out of it and lobs it at Lara, "Don't let it leave your side. I need to set up a meeting. Fill in Sara." closes up his bag and walks to the door, tossing the manager of the gym a wad of cash as he exits, "Care of Rich Uncle Sammy" is what the label the cash is wrapped in says, it contains $10,000. John exits the gym and out onto the street.  
  
She opened her mouth to retort and was interrupted by the lovely Miss Croft's out of place comment. "They sure do." Sara's trained eye glanced toward the four men and while the other two took care of business she ran to call for backup. Leaning over the counter she babbled to the officer on the other end. "Detective Pezzini. I need immediate back up to the Better Bodies gym off 23rd and Broad. Shots fired repeat shots fired!" Tossing the phone back to the startled kid, she ran back to the scene. "You'll have to talk to your superior. I already have a partner." Sara turned to her mate with concern. "You alright?'  
  
All things in his mind were completely wiped out now, at least for the moment till he could find a place to dwell and negotiate with himself. The morning wasn't as loud but it soon would be since 7 am was the time when the rushing mass of people headed to work. His body slipped through the crowd like a snake through grass. He wasted no time ever really... straight to the point all the time, unless he felt he need do otherwise. A place had yet to appear in his mind on where exactly he was going but he kept forward nonetheless as his instinct always led him someplace where may need to be or desired to be. Jackie passed by several buildings on his way, not really paying any close attention to any of them or even to the people he was bumping out of his way or sliding past. Ever speak on power walking? Well he was beyond that right now, always having felt the need to be faster than a New York second which seemingly compared to none. Jackie's thoughts raced around his head, coming and passing with ever lost second. The fresh air wasn't doing him any good right about now like it normally did and that was one thing that was making him edgy. Usually when he got like this he prayed for nightfall to hurry so he could release his pent up frustration. Jackie Estacado wasn't much of the mellow type... he needed a relief, something, anything to help him deal with hi unknown stresses. One hand reached a little deeper into the coat pocket, grasping onto the .50 Desert Eagle... he took the gold one out of the house today. And he had a lot of other spare guns... all laced with the same golden outlining with the trace of his Initials stamped on the sides of the chambers. He played with the safety of the gun, flipping it on and off. His focus gradually came back to his current reality and he now knew where to go. To his dojo... that was his place of absolute solitude and no one dared enter without risking the lose of their life in the most dreadful of ways. He set his sights and turned the corner of the street. Now walking with some sort of a purpose. His pace didn't quicken as he was already going fast enough as it is but he seemed to carry himself a little bit different when he gave himself a purpose even if it was very minor. He'd pass a new crime scene on his way... seeing as it was the shortest way there but he of course didn't care about what ever else was happening around him but solely on himself at the present time so if he saw bodies and police... he'd keep on going and not care to see or hear about what went down. It was too early for the bullshit anyways.  
  
brow arched. So the man was prepared. Figures. Lara wasn't the least bit shocked. However the Brit had a gut feeling that this wasn't the only trick up their sleeves. Most people who deal with Lara Croft more then once usually, always carried guns. It was a custom that came from knowing the woman. She's trouble. Lara shrugged her shoulders at Sara as John finished mopping up the last of the men and left," He works for the CIA. Your government thinks I'm too good to be as good as I am. To make a long story short he's keeping tabs on me." Slowly she stood brushing herself off. Resting the gun in the waistband of her shorts, Lara's gaze slowly took in the scene," I've got a lot more to explain to you." With a sigh the Brit began the second part of her little story," And it's probably not going to look so good when John reports I'm fraternizing with Jackie." Might as well get it out. The whole truth. Idly Lara pursed her lips and blew those two annoying strands of hair from her eyes that never seemed to stay in her braid," And before you go off with the right act Pez, he saved my life last night. Train tracks, a train, the Yakuza and now your department is short one squad car. You can do the math on that." Rattled off the High and Mighty British accent with flare. She took a drink of water and leaned against the wall, watching as the cop cars pulled up like bats out of hell," Jackie happened along with one of his...pest lings and saved me." Hazel orbs shifted a moment," Then you could say he sorta saw me home." Lara left it at that, knowing Sara would probably make some rather interesting assumptions as the cops filed in," I'll wait outside if you don't mind. This is your area." With that the Bombshell hoisted her bag up and collected her self out into the morning air," Hmm. Why are all New York morning chilly?" Idly she leaned against her rented Aston Martin and rubbed at her bare arms.  
  
Pezzini immediately went into detective mode. After helping Lara to her feet she surveyed the bodies. Several of them were still twitching and smoking from the shocking experience. As she neared them gingerly, a foot began to twitch; Normal movements for a recently dead body. Sara knew better then to touch anything until forensics arrived, but her eyes scanned over the carnage as she assessed the situation. These guys weren't the best hitters she'd ever seen. A hit out in the open wasn't smart especially in a gym often frequented by the police. "I see. So this isn't the first time the Yakuza has tired to make a hit on you. CIA?! And he's partnered with me?" Sara clenched her hands into tight balls of anger. "This is just fucking perfect." She muttered. How in the world was she going to handle having a CIA agent for a partner when she wielded something like the Witchblade? Her mind began to envision herself on a slab with dozens of doctors around her. A hyperbolic chamber where she was being tested and prodded with stimuli to deduce the scientific answer to her symbiotic weapon. "This is just. perfect!" She nodded to her friend. "Just don't go too far the boys in blue are gonna want to get a statement from you." The brunette knelt a few feet from one of the gangsters and she scrutinized the discarded shell. Her trained eyes, noticed a few things about the shell casing. The first thing, was that it was homemade. it didn't bear the mark of a manufacturer. Secondly was the engraving on the side. A letter in the Japanese alphabet, she wasn't sure which. Sara reached into her gym bag and brought forth a plastic bag. Without ruining any possible prints she utilized the plastic and carefully put the shell into the Ziploc.  
  
He continued onwards at his steady pace, not slowing up or speedy up. He weaves through the current waves of police. He cared less if they didn't like his attitude in passing through, they were of no concern to him. And if someone felt the urge to stop him on his path then he'd punish them the way a master would a disobedient disciple. One officer seemed bolder than the rest obviously, because all Jackie knew was that a hand pressed on his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. The unexpected force used against him set him into rage. Who'd the guy think he was anyways. Jackie's initial reaction was to swiftly turn his body, waving his left arm upwards thus removing the hand placed upon him. His right hand pulled out of his pocket and he aimed the Golden DE at the officer. His left hand grabbed the man during this time as well, pulling him very close. Gun was in place at the mouth and his grip was horrifying in it's strength. All the police around him quickly draw their weapons and take aim. He pays them no mind but keeps focus on the man who was trembling in his grasp... "I advise you never again in your life put your hand on a man like me. I should kill you right now. Never AGAIN Do I wanna see your face... I won't spare you next time!!"... His voice was loud and strong enough to give the military as a whole the shakes. Jackie was putting on a show and all eyes were seemingly on him now. He threw the man then turned his back on them all which might not have been for the best. He lost his hostage so now he was an easy target. eyes burned as he glanced back then quickly turned and placed his back onto the ambulance truck. A few cops moved forwards towards his location, knowing of his location. Jackie raised a brow then took off the safety of his gun, while exposing another and doing the same to it. He'd wait for a moment then make his getaway to someplace safe like his dojo.  
  
She was tense. Lara could feel every muscle in her body knotting and contracting. Situations like that always seemed to light her nerves, which in turn made her tense, and the semi-chilly air was not helping much. Hazel orbs watched as the police came and went, in and out. A few nodded to her, she even got a few good morning Lara's. Which was returned with a smile, a nod or a simple good morning back. A few eyes lingered a little longer then they should, nothing the Brit wasn't used too and especially attired as she was now. To beat the living hell out of a punching bag, lift a few weights and perhaps go a few rounds in the ring. Sara's words echoed in her mind. Don't go far, funny thing was that she wanted to become rather small and disappear into a crack in the sidewalk. All Lara needed was the boys in blue finding out she had a hit placed on her head by one of the more powerful mafias in town. Yes, that would be grand wouldn't it. Images came to mind of her under a ruddy police protection program. She shuddered. Lady Lara Croft was not a woman in the need of protection. However she could just hear Sara, It's for the best Lara really it is. Bah. Hazel orbs rolled as the thoughts were pushed aside. However a sudden disturbance seemed to take over," Oh ruddy hell now what.." A brow quirked as a familiar voice carried over the sounds of radios, sirens and so forth into Lara's ears," Great. Jackie." Of all the times for him to show up too. Eyes shifted to peer into the window at Sara's form. Good she had yet to notice, or find out rather. Now Lara had to find Mr. Estacado, before he got himself into trouble and sure enough she found him. Just look for the tall handsome Italian holding two golden. Lara grinned. Holding two Golden Desert Eagles with cops around him ready to pounce and him ready to kill them all in a few simple shots. The Lady decided on the back approach and went around the ambulance. Soon she was standing next to him, hands on hips, and a rather disgruntled _expression on her face," Jackie what do you think you are doing?" Hissed that oh so familiar accent to him, as she glanced quickly at the window of the gym, good still hadn't noticed. Yet )," We need to talk." A slender hand was placed firmly on his arm," Now, if you don't mind." Eyes wavered to the dozen or so blue boys now gathered around," You can muck with your friends later." Her tone was urgent as her other hand flexed near her own gun tucked into the waist of her shorts. She was in no mood to be messed with this morning and for everyone's sakes Jackie had better take the hint and plus it would be an excuse to get her out of giving a statement.  
  
It didn't take long for the cars to begin arriving in front of the gym. But from their shouting Sara deduced they might not make it inside anytime soon. She was on her feet and running down the paint peeling hallway. Kicking the door open with her sneaker, Sara was met by the sight of several officers engaged in a standoff. A familiar looking face waving a golden gun disappeared after discarding an officer and Sara's eyes widened! A hit on Lara and who shows up but the mafia's number one hitter?! This was far from coincidental. How better to save himself then to put himself into an intimate situation with the girl. If Lara couldn't see it, then she truly was blind. Saving her. sounded like a bunch of crap to Sara. If he was just saving her, then why would he be waving a gun around? Sara knew about his ties to the Frankie and the mob, but slippery as Jackie was she was never able to pin anything on him. Not today. Sara wasn't wearing Kevlar. hell she wasn't even armed, but it didn't stop her from running toward the ambulance. "Estacado?! You're under arrest!" she snarled though clenched teeth. Sara leaped into the air and rolled herself across the hood of the car. Upon landing in a crouched position she threw her leg out in a graceful sweep.  
  
he raised a brow and turned his head to the side, his eyes meeting Lara's for the time... "Well look who it is... my new favorite person." He looked around and observed the options... if only it was night time... the Darklings could do all the dirty work. Jackie looked ahead and towards an alleyway... "Well if you know how to get me outta here without me having to kill, lead on."... just as he spoke guess who decided to show herself to the scene of the crime... "Your with her?!? Oh damn, just great.... now somebody's gotta die and it ain't gonna be me."... his eyes focused on Pezzini and he seemingly smirked, e knew all too well that she didn't much like him and that she wouldn't hesitate on firing on him. It was negotiation time... "Hey, Pez.... let's work this out... I really don't want any trouble but I'll kill whoever wants to jump in the way of these two chambers. So either let me go and we can finish this.... Witchblade to Darkness later or your going back to the precinct badly bruised along with your dead buddies who wont get the satisfaction of live like I'll allow you. Make your choice now Lady... I'm pressed for time!!" His right leg lifted from off of the ground and his left soon after followed. He made a skip like step backwards, barely getting over the sweep but he didn't need to leap to get over it as it would've caused his to lose a certain type of focus he had on the event. His two guns aimed at their new target awaiting the final verdict.  
  
Suddenly it was quite obvious Sara knew. Hazel orbs shot up," Bugger." Just in time to see the Detective go into let's kick some ass mode. Not good," Yes. Defiantly one of those days." Muttered the Brit as she was all to sure this was going to get ugly and fast. Which meant she had to think and or move fast herself to stop it before it got any worse. Thoughts pressed, would she have to do this when Jackie and Terry met? Break up a fight? A mental sigh. It was highly likely and very possible indeed. Lara had a feeling Jackie was the sort of when he discovered he could have something he had been wanting no one else could touch. The English woman shook her head, and here she thought she often acted without thinking to often and irrationally. Sara was about to take that cake with this move. One of several things could happen in this situation. All of them save for Jackie simply walking away and not dealing with it Lara wanted to avoid. However, reality quickly told her to keep dreaming. It was defiantly time for on of her damn the torpedoes off the cuff sort of split second plans. Personally to Lara, Pez just acted rather stupid on her part. The Witchblade did not like The Darkness. Hence it did not like Jackie, hence if Sara attacked Jackie and he fought back and Lara figured he probably would the Blade might get testy and decide to rear itself onto Sara in protection. Lady Croft knew more about that Mystical Weapon then she was willing to let Sara know right now. hazel orbs shifted to Jackie? Who knew he could be rational, but Sara wasn't going to get a chance to answer oh no. Suddenly a un shot rang off into the air," Enough!" The brass balled Archaeologist stepped between Jackie and Sara, one foot now resting on the back bumper of the car Pez was crouched on," This will not be finished now, later or ever. I swear you're both acting like children." Lara took a deep breath still holding the gun she had snatched from Bishop high in the air," Petty, really." hazel orbs glared darkly at both Pez and Estacado," Sara, stop with the unneeded bloody heroics and get your arse down here now." The Brit turned to face Jackie, her index fingers pressing the barrel of his guns off her now as she was standing in the line of fire ," All three of us need to talk, so swallow this problem between the two of you now and follow me." Lara trained her gun on Sara now," I mean it Pez. I'm in no mood." Hazel orbs shifted briefly to Jackie before falling on the cops now staring at the scene," Bloody pigs get to work all of you now!" When Lara gets mind her accent seems to get thicker and she was over boiling point right now. With that she turned her attention back to the -children-," Now. I really do not cherish the thought of sending you two too your corners. Follow me don't ask questions." With that Lara waited for Sara to get off the car before moving towards the alley and away from other eyes and ears.  
  
Sara moved from her crouched position on the ground, and despite the twin guns aimed for her and the firing of Miss Croft's own hand cannon. She wasn't about to let this asshole get away with assaulting a fellow officer. 'Unnecessary heroics? Lara was out of her British bombshell mind!' Regardless of the multitude of guns aimed at her Sara knew she had to do something. The Witchblade hissed in her mind. ~'attack.destroy! KILL'~ At last she and the weapon were talking the same language. The red gem glowed brightest, but the two smaller ones emitted their own light as it began to unfurl up her arm. Sara was reaching out with her right, now gauntleted hand while an unholy fire licked at the palm and fingertips. "I'm not in the mood to ask nicely anymore Jackie. Now I suggest you assume the position or I'm going to have to use Force." While she talked the weapon's tendrils snapped to and fro on their own accord enveloping parts of her frame with their green armor.  
  
The shot echoed through the vicinity, causing all to currently stop. His edginess didn't subside though. He kept guns pointed at Sara while giving eye to Lara... at least till she took it upon herself and get in the way and remove the aiming of his guns. HE kept ears on Lara and eyes on Sara. Eventually he guided the guns downwards until finally spinning them around his fingers and replacing them back into their rightful holsters. His arms folded tight at his chest...he was simply waiting now. He gave Lara a certain look of disapproval... "Your very bold, Ms. Croft. But I'll let it go... For this instance anyways."... he kept the look on his facial features even when he looked over to Sara. His hands stayed ready at all times due to his cautious nature and the fact that Pezzini wasn't the closest of friends with him. Jackie at the present time didn't look too armed but he was a concealed war machine. He had enough guns to declare war to a small country. He narrowed his eyes to Sara then pushed his hand through his coat reaching behind his back He pulled the Triple Barrel Shotgun from behind his back and took aim at Pezzini. She was cutting it way too close and the Witchblade was now active without having the power of the Darkness. He closed one eye then pulled one of the two triggers. The first trigger shot off the top two barrels and the second trigger let off the third barrel. He pulled the second trigger a millisecond after. The sound of two shots made by the shotgun. Two scatter shells went her way and the third shell sent shortly after.  
  
Lara shook her head, "Sara don't do this." hazel orbs scanned around. No one but Jackie, Lara and Sara could see the Blade. A car was blocking the view for now. However Lara wasn't in the mood for chances and if Pez would stop and think she'd back off as well. However Lara had a funny feeling this was far from over indeed. Hazel orbs swiftly moved to Jackie," Just let her arrest you. I can pay off the bloody bail." Yes. One of those days for sure indeed. Secretly Lara wondered if it could get any worse then it was now. Probably so. Quickly the Brit checked the clip of her gun. Half loaded good, if she had to she'd shoot them both. Something had to get these two to stop fighting. Something, Lara just had to think. If only she had a second gun. And then it happened. She figured as much," Jackie no!" One, then two and followed by a third? hazel orbs went wide," Bugger." Lara had to act fast. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and if this didn't stop their fighting who knows what will? Lara dove forward at Sara as she had done when the Yakuza had opened fire in the gym only this time it would hurt. Lara's knowledge of guns registered quickly in her mind. Scatter bullets some of them might hit, some might not. However Lara was now knocking the target off course and somewhat becoming the target now herself. The things she did for her friends, the people she cares about. hazel orbs shut one bullet grazed her thigh as she dived the second missing her and the third well went in Lara's left side just above her hip and back out the other side," Uh..." The pain hit, Lara was good with pain after all you get hurt a lot even worse then getting nailed with a bullet. However the Brit fell to the ground, blood beginning to pool from her side as she glanced at Jackie a moment then slipped into unconscious state.  
  
Sheridan's chest rose and fell with his breath as he lie on his back in the bed. Lids opened slightly as he shifted the sheets were tossed about some and not really covering his form any. Silently his form shifted while fingers moved against the slender wrist draping over his bare waist. Moving softly he put the woman's arm back down onto the bed and moved from it. Sliding carefully to the edge so as not to wake her he sat feet pressing against the ground. The form of the Brit moved across the ground and shifted his boxers. Picking up something small from his slacks he moved towards the dresser in the room, lifting keys softly. Opening the small case he pressed the key into it and closed tightly, pressing down before opening it once more. Inside a small copy of the keys markings. Moving again he pulled another similar case out and did a press of another key before shifting watching the woman in the bed from the mirror. Fingers slipped into her purse and pulled a small card key out and he tucked it away with the cases and pulled on his clothing. The former spy wasn't with out his cleverness. Moving he pulled his black slacks on as well as the shirt and pulled on his black boots. Working with Lara always seemed to get things complicated. There were distractions, and other events taking place. Though at least the ex-spy was doing his part.. even if he was mixing pleasure with business to get it done. The woman in the bed was an employee of Iron's and the keys were what he needed to be able to get into the main offices. Taking the elevator down he stepped out into the lobby stifling a yawn. How he loathed the early mornings. Sounds seemed to be blaring in his ears as he glanced out the glass front of the apartment building. New York, definitely seemed to be a city that never slept. He stepped outside and stopped a hand running down his face. " Bloody 'ell.." he grumbled and moved. It seemed the girls could find plenty enough trouble on their own without him. Both woman never ceased to surprise him and he was already heading towards everything, using caution and ways he was used to. A brow arched it seemed the Witchblade had been unleashed and than his features changed slightly. That man. He'd seen that man before, but where? Then he remembered the tabloid. That was the bloke Lara'd been keen about he pressed his back against the police car hand moving inside his jacket pulling the silver and black handled P226: SIG. Then there was a shot fired, well more like three and he glanced under the undercarriage of the car to see a form drop to the ground. A woman's form. Sheridan stood lifting the pistol facing towards the man. " Fuckin' a.. didn't your mum ever tell ya you shouldn't attack a woman? You wanker." And his eyes glance to see who'd fallen. He'd expected it perhaps to be a cop but not what he'd seen. "Lara?!" jaw set rigid while brows narrowed and the muscles tensed within his arms.  
  
A tiny voice in her mind tried to remind her that she was out in the middle of the street. anyone could see her right now, and that if word got back to a certain CIA agent that vision of her on a examining table might become a reality. None of it hit home right now. The pony tailed detective was out for vengeance, bloodshed, and paybacks. She was convinced that the attack on her friend Lara Croft had something to do with Jackie. Four Yakuza hit men don't just break open guns in a gym filled with cops unless someone ordered them to. Her green eyes widened into shocked surprise as she saw Jackie pull the shotgun. Without thinking a surge of unholy fire roared from her hand toward the gangster as Lara pushed her to one side. "Lara NO!" Sara screamed As the brunette fell to the ground her head lolled to one side with a sickening 'thunk' against the concrete. The Witchblade hissed in protest and dozens of tendrils hissed out in Jackie's direction. The weapon fed on Sara's raw emotions like a fly to honey. The detective was pushing up from the ground with her left while her right lanced toward the Darkness with the attack of retaliation. "You SHOT her?! You SON OF A BITCH!" Something inside of Sara's mind cracked. it was her willpower to hold back. As the half dozen tendrils lashed from her gauntlet, a huge tunnel of fire and energy roared from her hand and intermingled with the green vines. "I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart!" It was Michael Yee all over again. her partner falling because she wasn't there to protect her counterpart.  
  
his right eye winced a bit as he saw Lara jump into flight through his ray of shells. She was suicidal indeed... and that was the last conclusion. He knew she was a strong girl but if she took more than one direct hit... she might not make it to tomorrow, let alone the afternoon. Jackie Estacado was as cold as they come but he did have a bit of a heart. It was near 8 in the morning and already there was bloodshed by his gun. He reached his left hand to the inside of his coat towards the Desert Eagle holster. He had one with custom calibration. The golden one with chrome and silver streaks along the chamber. It was originally .50 but now it had attachments of... Silencer, Recoil reducer, rapid fire automation, automatic reloading clip. He stared down at Lara's figure... she managed to get away from two shells but her luck only runs but so far. He pointed the shotgun up, not aiming with it but he kept the Custom aimed at Sara whom was beneath or beside Lara. His accuracy was above all else, one of the most feared in New York. His feet shuffled backwards while he turned... He knew Lara would be okay if he left and allowed for the police and all else to get her to a medical facility. He moved backwards as quick as he could running in reverse. He say the hatred within Sara rising and new that he wasn't gonna have a fun time this morning... why couldn't she test his gangster at night??? One of the more unfortunate times of the Darkness chronicles. He closed one eyes as he moved, taking aim on anything that moved against him. He acted as the U.S. Gov't would upon a terrorist. In his mind his eyes projected crosshairs for his weapons. He shot off two scattered shells at a few tendrils. He quickly switched off between the Custom DE and pushed He closed one eyes as he moved, taking aim on anything that moved against him. He acted as the U.S. Gov't would upon a terrorist. In his mind his eyes projected crosshairs for his weapons. He shot off two scattered shells at a few tendrils. He quickly switched off between the Custom DE and pushed.  
  
Lara felt nothing around her. Blackness. Desperately she wanted to open her eyes, voices about bounced and echoed. What had she done? Something stupid, yes she knew that now. The Brit was willing her body to wake-up come out of it something. Numb. But then a white hot flash of pain. Everything rushing forward, instantly Lara's hazel orbs popped open, a sound escaping her lips more like a cry of pain. Yes, shock Lara is in pain. Slowly she tried to raise up. Her arms for the first time in who knows when feeling weak, like Jell-O. Had they stopped fighting? How long had she been out? Something told her this was all far from over as her blurred gaze caught sight of Terry and her ears heard Sara calling Jackie a son of a bitch. Great. She had only made things worse? Possibly, but if only Sara would have listened to reason. And Lara thought her temper was bad. Her arms gave out and she fell forward," Uh." Kissing asphalt, she hated it and rolled over. Blood it was almost every where, Lara herself felt weak all over from the loss. Suddenly a light switched on in Lara's head," Sara.." came a very hushed usually full of spunk and spitfire British accent," Jackie.. they're after me because they've seen me with him." Lara coughed again, spitting blood. Eyes seeing Jackie moving away. Damnit. It had happened, she had lost someone she cared about for sure now. Stupid, stupid Lara. And Terry was there to see it all take place. Possibly another person she cared about becoming lost as well? This was the main reason Lara Croft doesn't do romantic relationships anymore. They get mucked up and badly. Shaking she lifted her hand, covered in blood. Numb again. Yes everything numb again. No pain. Hazel orbs fought to stay open, Lara's body screamed wanting to shut down. However the fighter within started kicking and Lara wasn't about to let that one happen. So instead she remained there in pain, eyes full of it as more shots were fired from Jackie," Sto--" She had moved to quickly and doubled in pain again," Stop..." It came as a whisper," Please...stop." her eyes shifted from Sara, to Jackie, to Terry then around again as she bit down on her lower lip not waiting to cry out. She felt weak enough as it was and Lara Croft hates to feel weak," Not his fault...mine.." With that she fell back, her breath ragged and short as she clasped at the wound in her side.  
  
What had gotten the Brit so worked up. He knew Lara could handle herself but something about seeing her lying upon the ground having been shot by that man. Whom he'd not cared any for. Pushed the ex-spy to a point he'd never quite been before and it seemed Sara had the same effect though the Witchblade was reaction upon her surge of emotions. Still he watched the man in almost seemingly blinding anger. His finger moved against the trigger, when the other shot came, his rang out as well from where he stood behind the cop car. Arm went slack slightly though he still held the pistol, brows narrowed and the muscles within his cheeks taught Clearly he was clenching his jaw. But he watched as the tendrils of the Witchblade moved, and Jackie defended himself against it. The man was moving away while other sirens were beginning to blare round the corners. So early in the morning and such racket. Still his thoughts were dark and Sheridan found himself wishing to have seen Sara wielding the Witchblade, tearing though the man's flesh. But why? Because of Lara? She'd been hurt before.. what made this time any different? His head panged him with questions and eyes shifted towards Lara while Sara was advancing. Still holding his pistol his other hand fisted slamming into the hood of the cop car denting the hood. From all the sound there was barely the sound of Lara's voice from the ground. Still anger was bottled up inside him teeth moved slightly in almost a grinding fashion. "You.. BLOODY.Wanker. Bugger, wretched.. Yankee git!" Terry seemed to almost sputter the words out. But his mind was whirling already almost chiding him. Form backed away slightly and he jumped up crossing over the cop car's already dented hood to the sidewalk. Dropping down slightly he moved towards Lara. Shoulder heaved forwards as he looked down towards the Surrey woman, yet still phrases of speech weren't quite understandable "Bloody.. idea.. brilliant.. I'll.." what did he want. He wanted to go after Jackie, so much so he was trying to control himself. But it would have been as stupid as Lara trying to be -Miss Peace- Keeper-. There was a bit of a snot but still he kept gun in hand near Lara, all still with glances towards the man trying to escape.  
  
A few things worked though the detective's mind as the tunnel of fire and energy raged into the gangster Jackie Estacado. The first thought was that she was finally free of all the restraints that she normally kept her holding back the Witchblade. The second was that this freedom scared her. As the fire hit a satisfying whisper echoed in her ears, ~'Yessssss.. Kill him.. Destroy the Darkness!'~ Sara was screaming in rage as she felt herself lost in the attack. She was on her feet now, her clothes torn completely asunder with only the Witchblade decorating her skin. The ponytail had fallen loose and her hair was wild flowing about her face and shoulders as the Witchblade's vines worked though the tresses. Part of her heard Lara, but the voice was so far away. Sara wanted to embrace her friend, pick up her broken body and carry her to safety, and it seemed her plead for help was answered by the debonair ex-spy Terry Sheridan. With her eyes narrowed into slits Sara's jade irises matched with Jackie's blue calculating stare as the fire and energy roared across his body. "See you in hell Jackie." She spoke low.  
  
Eye reopened as he further reared himself more and more into the alleyway. A thought came to mind... Sara was become a real wild child and she might just compromise Lara while trying to hunt him down. She was not in a sane state of mind and she needed a real wake up call and Lara needed a few stitches and the shells removed from her side. Damn, the things he did for women... Or at least for this particular one. He'd never attempt removal of his own life in hopes of saving another's life. But his compromise wouldn't be in vain if Lara made It out... He'd go out like a true Gangster... Live By The Sword & Die By the Sword ~ Live By The Gun & Die By The Gun. That was the code he lived by and if he went out the way he came in then he wouldn't at all be mad. His movements in the alleyway stopped. He rested his arms at his sides and stared Sara down. as he stood there, a bullet ruptured into his right arm. This forced the drop of his triple barrel shotgun. He raised a brow and looked down at his arm. The bullet went clearly thru it and left a nice little hole. He didn't get angry this time. Something else was his prime focus besides Sheridan & Pezzini. He slowly started walking forwards towards Sara... he would now do whatever was necessary in order to keep from having his new mission compromised. The burst of fire that was released at him burnt him pretty badly but his newfound adrenaline gave him the will to overcome pain and opposition. shots left in a matter of 5-6 seconds. Each was varied in aim... heading for the torso [3 bullets], the arm's [2 bullets for each arm], legs [2 bullets for each], one for the neck, and the rest for the chest Pain was no longer an object to him. He'd been trained to be the best in the business for years without end. And if he allowed something trivial as this to stop him, he didn't deserve to be consider the Best in his field. His wrists cracked as he rolled them... more so from the left than the right since he was injured on the right side. Jackie had good doctors and they'd patch him up real good later on. Somebody was about to feel real pain and anguish soon enough. Emotions were a mean to an end and that which was driven by emotion was doomed to a short lived life. He quickly ripped the jacket off. Which was still burning. The jacket fell onto the ground and his shirt shown, surrounded by numerous holsters. Like stated before... he was packing enough heat to take on a small country. He slowly maneuvered his arm behind his back to the sheath of his Sword. As he removed it from it's sheath, the glimmer of light released from it. He placed the sword steady in front of him now, poised and ready for anything. He was gonna get Lara up and out of this place. None would stand in his way now. Dark blue eyes stared over the area, as far as his peripheral vision would allow.  
  
Someone was at her side. Terry. Oh this was just great, it was all coming to a head now, everything was crashing and going to burn. Hazel orbs shifted taking in Sheridan's face. He was mad, pissed as hell. Lara knew that look," Don't.." She gripped his shirt sleeve with one hand tightly as if to keep the man from moving. Her face was pale, the blood loss pretty bad. However it was slowing and her body wanted to drift back into an unconscious state. No chance. She was not going to allow such a thing. No chance in hell was she going to black out again despite the pain. A crowd had begun to draw around now, perhaps they thought it was some movie being filmed? But all the -actors- knew it was very real indeed. Sara was going wacko. Going? No, she was gone. Stupid, stupid Lara. She kept repeating it in her mind, one to keep herself pissed to stay with it, alert. One good thing, this was happening during the day. At night it might have been ten times worse. Someone could have ended up dead by now. The possibly still remained. Lara kept her mind in orbit. Eyes falling from Terry to Jackie and back again. She was not prepared for these two meeting so soon, and well the situation made it even worse. It was clear Sheridan was shooting daggers at Jackie, but now it would be interesting what Mr. Estacado shot back. If Jackie really cared about her, he'd stop fighting Sara and somehow bring it to an end. If Terry still cared he wouldn't get into it with either Sara or Jackie, and if Sara was a true friend she wouldn't. But Pez wasn't in control of herself right now. Her anger, The Witchblade was in control. Hazel orbs went wide in horror as she watched her best friend begin a hellish assault on a man she might possible have deep feelings for," No.." She couldn't watch this happen. The brownish-green orbs clenched shut as her head turned forcefully to one side. She couldn't watch. her grip on Terry seemed to tighten as Sara's assault went on. Clinging to one man she might still have deep feelings for because another was being murdered by her friend in front of her very being. Geez Lara how pathetic can you get? Asked the Brit of herself. The Tomb Raider was torn. Mentally, physically, everything torn. If only The Blade would show it's Wielder the truth. If only, key words there. Eyes opened hearing gun shots firing. He was alive? How? She wouldn't question it now. Later, however Lara needed to do something to end this now. Sara was going nuts she had to be stopped. Jackie seemed to have the same idea already, and he had a sword? Eyes shifted to Terry," Get out of here....while you still," She coughed and winced," Can." Her hand let go of him and gave a push, eyes pleading for him to go," Please..." She was begging, eyes frantically keeping a watch on both Sara and Jackie," If you...." She took a ragged breathe," If you don't it will get worse." Jackie was hot under the collar and heavily armed. Why was beyond Lara and Sara had gone mad," Trust me. I'll be fine..." Eyes clenched shut a moment in pain," Please." She took his hand and kissed it, doing everything in her power at the moment to get him to save himself. Hopefully he'd be smarter then the rest of them in this and listen too Lara.  
  
The anger was slowly calming but not by much and it seemed all of them had been running on major adrenaline. He had moved towards Lara from over the car while Sara and the Witchblade were trying to make work of Jackie. He should have known better, but were he to use Lara's words he'd been a -skirt chaser- the night before and that was partly the only reason he had been there now. And what did he have with him, his gun with a magazine already missing one bullet and an extra magazine. This was no how enough to fend of Jackie, who was obviously well packed for a morning stroll. Still the stress the tensions everything was building, and it would all come to a very dangerous end. They were becoming preoccupied, and Jackie could have easily got away with as much protection as he had, but he wasn't. the man was now moving towards Lara. He took a breath still gripping his pistol and looked down at Lara. She was in pain, and he knew it and still he couldn't help himself from feeling anger towards the man. And still he asked himself how the Tomb Raider could have liked such a man. Form tensed and he shifted over Lara as more shots where fired and he could feel her gripping his shirt. His heart was pounding like a lump in his throat and he shifted slightly. Chin turned over his shoulder slightly and he could hear his voice raise but he didn't remember the thought of yelling the almost warning as he shouted Sara's name. Though what could he do? Nothing. He had no armor, and he knew the Witchblade could become like armor and protect the wielder he only wondered how much so. If Sheridan had been a holy man, he would have been praying. But he wasn't and all he could do was try to work things out. Eyes moved back to Lara who seemed to be struggling. The sounds around them were becoming louder as was the crowd the event had no doubt been called in and NYPD already on their way. Swallowing he watched Lara before patting her cheek slightly. "Come on Lara, love. Stay focused.. eh.. can't be fallin' asleep. We'll get you out of here darling." But still her grip on his shirt arm didn't lose. His face contorted slightly and the hand that had brushed against her cheek moved gripping against his side. The bullet had ricochet off some part of the Witchblade or been deflected and tore through his leather jacket against and against his side. Clearly the morning had gone from bad to worse and quickly. Now Jackie was moving closer towards them and his brows lowered some against the pain now in his side and the pistol lifted. Ragged breath pulled from his lips as Lara murmured "I'm not leaving you to some.. mad yank bloke." He growled though his teeth "'E's already shot you once." His form was rigid and he could feel Lara take the had he'd held against his side and kiss the back of it. Though the other side of it was bloodied. Eyes moved back down towards her and cheeks tightened "NO." he barked sharply. Before moving standing up, ignoring anything else he felt. "If you.. didn't want me back in you life.. Lara Croft. You should 'ave just left me in the prison!" form shifted but he didn't move. Still, his jaw clenched once again. Lara and He were too much alike. Stubborn Brits. She knew it. They both knew it. how could she expect him to do anything, she herself wouldn't have  
  
Sara's steps toward the rain of gunfire was commendable. She had shown a resounding resilience to the lure of bloodlust the Witchblade had often offered before. With each passing footstep, the Witchblade shifted to and fro blocking the bullets that soared toward her. "I will not rest until I hear you're bones break under my boot." Emerald orbs infused with yellow flecks blazed as her inner turmoil and wrath was unveiled. The seasoned cop grimaced as the quick 'chink chink chink' of bullets raining against different sections of the alien metal. Sparks of lead alongside the green metal, flashed across the brunette's face. With each movement toward the gangster three ropes of green arched up from around Sara's back, the organic metal framing her head like a crown of deadly spikes. The last bullet roared out of the barrel of Jackie's gun, Sara's mind slowed down the events to a sickening crawl. Fire was licking at the gun's barrel and the last bullet soared toward her. The tendrils that had framed her head a few second ago, moved with inhuman speed in a tri-angled attack toward the gangster. The thick ropes of metal closed in, so did the fifty caliber bullet. When it pierced her skin she was surprised. The detective would have screamed, but the blood spraying out of the hollow recess of her throat merely filled her mouth with the crimson essence of life. It didn't stop the relentless attack of the Witchblade, but Sara fell to her knees after their attack ended. After the blade's reprisal of fury it retracted back into a watch form leaving a very naked and very hurt Sara Pezzini lying on the sidewalk as her life's blood flowed out in a pool before her eyes.  
  
Jackie looked at Sara for a moment, the bullet connected... at least one, a major bullet at that. He swung his arm backwards and held it there. He knew of another attack by the blade and awaited it's coming. His hand fiercely struck down and tuck out the tendrils. A loud sigh coming as he did so. His eyes quickly darted to Sheridan and Lara. His instinct told him to hurry and that's what he'd do. His arm swung back again and he threw the sword towards the man's shoulder, close to his face but more so aimed for the outer chest area. As he did this, his now free hand took hold of Lara. whatever happened to Sheridan happened. It was none of his concern but Lara was. He'd violently throw her onto his shoulder then turn himself around and make a run for it. He took down the alley and climbed the ladder. The adrenaline was starting to die down now though and thus making him weaker. his eyes looked to Lara, but he said nothing... she needed a doctor quick, since so much time was wasted. Once at the top he jumped into someone else's home and continued his run. Upon exiting the apt. he rushed for the rooftop, heading towards the other apt. which connected. He'd make his way down quicker than ever thought possible, hopping flight after flight of stairs. Once on the outside he was away from the danger of police but not too far from it. Thus he furthered himself and ran more, going faster with each stride. His Dojo was close by and that was the nearest place to him that he could actually trust to go to The pains got worse and worse as he ran with this woman on his shoulder. He did make it into his domain though... hopefully in time. The doctors immediately came to his aid and took Lara from him, towards the back, while he escorted himself to his personal living quarters. A doctor soon to be with him.  
  
It was becoming more and more difficult to remain conscious now. Lara felt cold, the world around her becoming confused and blurry. The bullet didn't hit any organs, nothing overly major. However she would probably be in Hospital for a few days and then forced to bed rest for sure. Something she detests. Bed rest. However now wasn't the time to be worrying about the future she had to worry about now," Terry.. please. He didn't shoot me.." She forced herself to set up a little, the pain tearing at her. Swallowing a moment she only spit out more blood," I...took the bullet." She winced and fell back. Great he said those words. If you didn't want me. Hell, she didn't know what she wanted," Bloody Hell....don't do this now...please.." So in the end she still had her spunk after all. She had too, her will was the only thing keeping her going. Ah that touch, how her body remembered it so. It also remembered Jackie's touch as well. Damn. Hazel orbs went wide again as Sara fell. It was over, and in all honesty they all had lost. No winners this time, and maybe never again. Lara felt like the biggest loser of all. She was fighting for life, Sara was now as well. Again the want to let it go and drift into unconsciousness. She still fought, but at the rate of everything it was becoming difficult. Everything was going in and out focus. Lara thought or did she see Terry take a hit? She wasn't sure. Next thing she knew He had been knocked out of the way and Jackie had her. He was a mess, so was she. And now so was Sara and Terry. What big bloody mess this all became. Lara never knew anything else from there. She was out, her body and mind tired of fighting. The last thing she remember was Jackie picking her up. Again, the Knight in Shining Dark Armor came to the rescue. Or had he really only made this worse for Lara? 


	14. After the dust settles?…

After the dust settles?. (Feat. Jackie Estacado, Lara Croft, Ian Nottingham, and Sara Pezzini)  
  
The miracle workers that Jackie had employed seem to do their job better than any other. The hole in Jackie's arm was patched up pretty nicely and in no time he'd be back to normal. His other arm had sustained burns and would take a little longer to heal. Jackie was currently roaming around his estate... or rather his Dojo. The Dojo was a large tower that extended many flights upwards. It seemed like a regular work building but when you got inside... everything changed. With many hidden areas, Jackie was able to stay here and lay low for the most part. His roaming would lead him of course to the medical room where Lara had been placed. She was in a regular bed for the time being and seemed still unconscious but you never did know with this woman. After entering he'd take a seat beside her bed and fold his arms at his chest. Simply awaiting her arrival back into reality. He knew that things weren't gonna be all peachy when she woke up. Especially when she tried to turn and realized that her side was still out of order. The doc's did what they could with the time given and seemingly removed the bullet and patched her up nicely, leaving a tiny scar in a very unnoticeable area. Hopefully she'd be a lot calmed than he figured she'd be because he really didn't wanna hear it right now. The afternoon was unfolding indeed. It was 4 p.m. now so she'd be up any minute now unless her condition was worse than he figured.  
  
His mind was in a panic. He was in the middle of a Kata, when the Rune on his hand began to glow as it had never done before. Something was utterly wrong. A voice in the back of his mind urged him to find the Wielder. Racing down to his car from his Dojo, he instantly got in, and started the ignition. His foot could have very well been like an Iron Curtain, because he was slamming it down onto the pedal as hard as could. He didn't know exactly where she was, he was relying on only his senses to guide him to her. They had worked in the past, they had better work now. He slowed as he approached the hospital, the feeling getting the strongest here. He stopped as he got out, throwing a jacket over his bare chest, as he walked in. Immediately going to the front desk, he needed to see if what he was fearing was true. He looks to the front desk person, worry evident in his eyes. "Sara Pezzini's room." He calmly states, hoping to get directions. The nurse looks to him, then a few charts, then back to him. "She's in the ICU right now. You can't go in there, but there's a waiting room right next to it. Down the Hall and to your left." She says, pointing it out to him, as he nods and makes his way down the hall. She was in Intensive Care, it had to be serious. Once approaching the Intensive Care Unit, he finds the waiting room, as he takes a seat and sits down. Hopefully, some doctor would be able to tell him more of what happened, as he sat and pondered if she was going to truly be alright.  
  
Lara had no idea where she was. She wouldn't not until she wakes up, but even then she wouldn't know. Why had Jackie basically kidnapped her for? The Brit had been bandaged, operated on and given medicine which had made her sleep for who knows how long in all truth. Her mind kept playing the carnage of the morning over and over again. Like a endless nightmare. Maybe if she hadn't have taken that bullet it would be different. She wondered, was Sara alive? Was Terry mad, not knowing where she was. Knowing Terry Sheridan he was probably gearing up to find her right now. Being an ex-spy, he'd have the resources to do so without a problem. her hair had been unbraided and was falling on the pillow, the Doctors, Jackie's miracle workers had placed the Tomb Raider in a pair of extra workout clothes from her gym bag which someone had brought by earlier after her arrival there. It was her more comfortable attire used mostly when she visited a place of Martial Arts. loose baggy gray sweat pants, and a white tank-top. Slowly, her senses began to awaken. Instantly the Brit was aware she wasn't alone, where-ever she was. hazel orbs opened and focused," Where in the bloody hell am I?" Eyes fell on Jackie, widened, then narrowed. Her anger temperature began to rather quickly rise. She sat up rather quickly, but the movement caused her sore body to force her right back down again," Bugger." The greenish-brown orbs glared at the dark haired man. The British Brat had woke up testy alright," You know, you made this bad for the both of us by doing what you did." Her tone was shaky as she tried her best to hold back the desire to yell at him," He'll come looking for me." And then her friend, one of her best if not really her only one came to mind," Is she...Sara alive?" She hoped he knew.  
  
The life support machine beeped as her weak body fed her heartbeat's rate into the machine. A mechanical hiss of air being pumped into her lungs, and a multitude of tubes were linked into the cop's prone body. A steady drip from the IV fed vital fluids into her body. For hours the doctors had worked on her pumping pint after pint into her body as she bled out. Her neck was wrapped in white gauze, the flesh mended with a surgical stitch. A large vase of flowers sat at the adjacent table clearly an expensive choice. If one were so inclined to read the card the note would read, "My deepest sympathy. With love, Ken" She remained in a state of dreaming pain, imagery of the past days flashing into her memory.  
  
The Darkness raised his brow in awe as Lara awoken. He wasn't aware that people woke up in this sort of manner. But then again, this was Lara we're talking about... she the least bit predictable of most the people he had come to know. He reached to his right side and grabbed at a small cup containing some herbal drink. His usual drink in during the daytime. He remained silent for a second as he sat there and drunk. He was thinking to himself now, she obviously wanted answers and she'd most likely try to fight them outa him so he might as well get started with some answers now. He looked her in the eye while leaning down and putting a hand on the side of her pillow, face to face with her now... "Your at my dojo. If you really feel the need to know where exactly you are."... A smile set on his facial features now as he stared and looked her over... "Well... She's in the hospital right now. I believe she'll be just fine later on, she's kinda in a bad way right now. She's a tough girl though."  
  
The tension was killing him. For once, he wasn't the smooth, collected, stoic person he let on, knowing that Sara was in there right now. A doctor slowly came up to him, as Ian turned to look at him. "Are you a friend of Miss Pezzini's?" He asks, as Ian numbly nods. "She's in a lot of pain right now, but I think it would be alright if you go and see her now. But please, only a few minutes." He says, as the doctor walks off to check on other patients. Ian slowly stands up, and walks into Sara's room, and almost drops his jaw, seeing her bandaged and with tubes in her like that. He slowly walks over to her bedside, looking down at her, he was partially still in the shadows of the dimly lit room. He gently takes her delicate hand into his own, and gently squeezes it. He looks down to her, as he gently rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. "Get better, Sara. You have to. I....I don't know what I would do...without you here." He says, as he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Only a few nights ago, he had told her he cared for her, as much as he could care with every fiber of his being. He couldn't say that he loved her then, but now...now was different. "I love you, Sara." He says, gently kissing her hand, as he then moves away from her gently, and then out of her room completely. He hung his head low, leaning back against the door, thinking about what to do next. He then raised his head, his eyes narrowing, and burning with a fury not usually there in his stoic _expression. It was time to go back to his Dojo. He would need a few things.  
  
Silently seething she watched him drink. So casual and layed back. She damned him for being that way," Hm. Nice." She commented coolly on his Dojo. Her body was sore, her side throbbing just a little still as was the grazed spot on her leg, which had also been bandaged. Eye to eye. Lovely. her features remained set in the stone of obvious unease and anger as she glared into his blue gaze as he smiled," I would not be smiling if I was you Jackie Estacado." The British accent was chalk full of emotion. Heated tempered emotion. He had put himself at some risk and Lara aswell, question was to what extent. If she could have pushed him away, or pushed herself back more into the pillow she would have, however she had pushed her head into it enough already. A deep breath, her mind and body were fighting now thanks to His move of becoming so close to her. Lara's mind was in anger, her body sore and rather enjoying the feel of someone so strong so close at the moment. her mind was screaming for him to get away, for her to slap him. Her body however was begging to be held. Sometimes the Brit detested being a woman when it came to situations like these. For the longest time she remained silent, just glaring at him hands balled into fists as she sought control over both mind and body.  
  
The first thing Ian might have noticed was that the Witchblade wasn't on her wrist. It had shifted to a position about her neck, concealed by the bandages and was desperately mending her wounds as she rested. Her mind's eye flashed over the memories of the Witchblade. It showed her several other Blade-wielders in similar dark situations. A pirate. Her dark curls matted with blood as she lay on the deck of a ruined ship her crew slaughtered. A medieval peasant strapped up on a pike of wood, her hands nailed into the wood above her head and her body ruined from rape and beatings. Lastly she saw the first. Her armor was cracked and scorched. Her entire civilization decimated by a war for the Witchblade. The alien gift bestowed to her was a coveted prize by an entire race of beings, and that lust for power the end of all she knew and loved. Sara's brow furrowed as the dream turned darker. A flash of lightning and an image of Kenneth Irons standing above her broken body, the Witchblade upon his arm and his dark laughter echoing in her ears. Sara sat bolt upright in the bed at Ian's touch her mouth working to scream. Due to the ruined windpipe a sickening broken noise her only result. Fingertips worked against the bandage, as her eyes focused on Ian. ".Where is he?" she mouth slowly, the words barely audible. "Lara. Jackie. Terry." Her eyes closed as she swallowed. She looked ready to puke, but she was pushing out of the bed, the cords following her movement to get up.  
  
He saw the anguish in her expression, he was only testing something and the results were questionable still. His eyes closed and he put a hand over his face for a moment, thinking to himself once more. He had nothing to say right now so he simply would just get up and go. She was angry him, obviously but he didn't know exactly to what extent. All coolness in his manner remained as he started towards the room's door, planning to leave her be for now. She apparently needed some alone time so that was what he'd give her. She was a woman and thus very much more emotional than he could ever be or allow himself to be. He slid both hands into his pockets and gave her his attention once more before departing from the place. The people in the dojo knew of her presence and would tell her where to go if she wished to leave his place. With that last look he turned and finally put his thoughts into action, heading for the door. A sigh escaped him as he did so, an open expression of feeling a loss. He felt as if something was missing within himself that he longed to have found, hopefully sooner than later.  
  
He looks back to Sara, a smile breaking on to his face, seeing her awake. Immediately, he was back at her side. "I'm going to take care of him , Sara. My way." He says, the smile fading off of his face, as he looks to her. "I'll be back to see you later tonight. Rest." He says simply, as he moves back out of her room, and down to his car, his face set with determination. Within thirty minutes he was back to his place again, not wasting a single moment to going to his armory, instantly looking around at the various weapons for his use. Changing to a obsidian clad ninja uniform, save for the mask, Ian looks to the weapons, as he starts pulling some out. He hashes twin katanas at his side, as he looks around for something else to take with him. It was then he saw the single, solitary sword in it's glass case, almost yearning to be used. He walks over to the case, and gently removes it with the utmost care. Strapping it onto his back, and then placing a black, leather trench coat on his back, he felt this was a necessary situation for using the fabled sword, Excalibur. Moving out of his place, and down to his car, he immediately starts it back up again, heading to Jackie Estacado's place. The High Tower may have been imposing to some, but not for him. He was too determined to let anything get in his way. Walking into the lobby of the tower, he sees two guards come up to him. "I'm here to see to Mr. Estacado." He says simply, before drawing a katana from his side and slashing against their chests, as they fell to the floor. Looking ahead, he continues to move on.  
  
She waited for him to say something. Anything and nothing came. Her body now wakening was slowly beginning to feel like itself again. Her thoughts shifting slightly, he knew she was mad. But she didn't know what he was feeling right then. Oddly, Lara wanted too. Badly. The Brit had come to discover Jackie Estacado was not an easy man to read. He was a mysterious man, quiet somehow, and kept himself in disclosure. Lara had that habit herself, disclosure. But hers was different, it ran deep on her emotions and hid them well for the most part. Her thoughts began to shift some more, perhaps she shouldn't be too mad at him? After all he had only done what he thought best, Sara had lost it that morning. Terry was shot as well, so Jackie had in truth really only been the one with enough mind to do something to save her. A sigh, she moved to speak, but before she could he moved to walk out. ," Bugger." Quickly, but carefully she stood from the bed and moved towards the door this action causing to realize how badly bent out of shape her body was. However, her will was strong. Lara Croft is a very stubborn woman when determined. And she was determined now," Jackie...wait...I...I'm sorry." She looked away feeling foolish. her hands gripped the door to steady her," I didn't mean to loose my temper. it's just this is all such a big mess now, much more so then before." Finally she forced her eyes too look at him, to study his face. Lara was not a weak woman in any situation and so in the best manner she could her long form straightened and head was held high, but not in a haughty manner in a manner of honesty and understanding ," I should be thanking you." With her movements slow, the Tomb Raider moved herself infront of Jackie a hand coming to rest at the side of his smooth muscular face. She would thank him indeed in a way she figured he would find deeming," You once again saved my ruddy exsistance." Dangerous people, deal with dangerous people and Lara Croft and Jackie Estacado are about as dangerous as one can get. With that, her body moved upwards just slightly and met his lips with her's, as her mind damned her for being a typical female at that moment.  
  
As Nottingham exited her hospital room she winced again. He meant well, she knew that he was only trying to protect her, or perhaps his boss's investment, but she couldn't let any more bloodshed fall today. With a grimace she pulled the IV from the crook of her arm, the metal syringe plinking onto the ground as morphine flowed out onto the tiles. Shaky hands removed the heart monitor and breathing tube, the machine reading a flat line as it disconnected from her body. Donned in a hospital gown, still bandaged about her throat, and barefoot, the detective stumbled out of the room toward the stairs. A nurse at the station caught a glimpse of the detective leaving and immediately called for security. Sara was rounding the hall, her head bowed down and her left hand clasped at her neck. A wound that would have killed another in minutes and she was up and walking. or at least trying to. Upon the arrival of three orderlies, Sara went into a defensive stance. The first two tried to close in, "Easy there miss.. we don't' wanna hurt you.. but you're in shock.. you need to lie down. Sara grabbed the first at the hand that was trying to clamp down on her shoulder and she used his weight against him. With a twist, she broke his wrist and tossed him into the other man. The two fell into a heap against a crash cart. The third was wide-eyed. "Whoa there! Take it easy." He had pulled a syringe from his pocket and had it cupped against the back of his wrist. Sara's eyes narrowed and her head tilted to one side. "Get out of my way." She simply commanded her voice gravelly. He backed up as if he was going to leave her go, but as she walked toward the door he lunged knocking her over. The syringe was plunged into her thigh as she screamed hoarsely. "You don't understand! I have to get.out . of.. here!!" Sara kicked back with her bare foot and the action broke the orderly's nose. She was on her feet in a few seconds, groggily running out into the street as she ducked into a cab. " Take me to the Jigoku no Daidokoro." The cabbie turned back to size her up. "Lady are you sure? You don't' look so good." Sara gave him a pleading look, "Please. I don't have much time." The message was read loud and clear. He didn't even charge her as he pulled up to 'Hell's Kitchen' he simply said, "God speed." Sara exited the cab, her eyes barely open from the heavy dose of meds. Her bare feet trailing a blood trail as she walked though the pools of coagulating blood past the corpses in the lobby.  
  
His motions stopped as he heard Lara's movements from off of the bed. And before he knew it she would be directly in his pathway for departure. She was stopping him from leaving... Another of his tests, but this one was a bit more successful. In Jackie's mind he still had no one to trust and with how close he & Lara were becoming, it was evident that she'd keep learning more and more about him and he'd be forced to trust her, whether he liked it or not. He was ready to trust her but his mind pushed him against it. His eyes scanned her once more, watching her every movement. He stood there, motionless and in perfect silence. As she spoke he felt the urge to say something but did not speak just yet. He rather, leaned forward a bit and took a step towards her. She apparently was having mixed emotions or feelings about the entire thing so he thought to help her with her frustrations, at least give her a temporary relief. He put a finger up and pressed it against Lara's lips the moment She said she should've been thanking him... "Shhh... It's alright, you don't need to thank me. I was just doing what I should've been doing"... he closed his eyes for a second and tried to collect his thoughts which were fluttering around due to Lara's presence... "I..... There's something I wanna tell you but I don't know if I can."... with that he took Lara's frame into his hands, holding her close, his lips taken by her own. The moment was perfect but everything that seems perfect has a slight technicality... specifically Ian in this case. He continued the kiss, more so a tongue kiss than any ordinary one now. During this time the panel in his pocket vibrated wildly, meaning that he needed to be alert because trouble was happening.  
  
Blood poured like rain on his travels up the tower. Anyone that tried to stop him, would and did die. Some did the smart thing, and hid. He wouldn't go after them, but he did have to continue on the stairs that would lead him higher and higher into the tower. His face rarely changed as he continued to make more victims of his rage. It was normally in the stoic position that meant he wouldn't show them what he was feeling as he killed them. He wondered how far this tower actually went up , but he would continue to climb, no matter what the cost. Sara was hurt, because of him. That's all that he needed to know, or wanted to know. He eventually moved up to the higher floors of the building, as he saw a barricade of guards, all armed and ready to shoot him. Ian narrows his eyes, as he sees Seven of them, all taking defensive positions while getting a bead on him. "Don't move!" One of them in back shouted. He looks to them with his already drawn katana, as he just smirks slightly and disappears into the shadows behind him. They all started to look around where he could have possibly gone to, but all of them turned to one of the guards on the left, as a katana was sticking through him, the guard screaming in agony as blood came rushing out of his wound. The six others started to fire behind the guard, but were apparently hitting nothing. Next, the two guards in the back were the next to go, followed by the remaining flanking guards on the left and the right. The one remaining guard, looks around nervously, and starts firing blindly wherever, as Ian picks up his sword from the body of the first guard, and looks to the last remaining one. Moving along the sides of the hallway and keeping low to the ground, Ian brings his sword back, and removes the guards left leg at the knee. As the guard then falls, he turns and slices right through the arm that was still holding the gun, as it feel to the ground. Ian looked to the guard, as he tried to save as much blood as he could from his wounds. "Please....I have a wife and child...I'm only doing my job!" He tries to plead for his life, as Ian swings his sword in a vertical circle a couple of times, before driving it right into the man's chest. Removing it, seeing the last guard dead, he looks to him. "So am I." He says simply, and then continues to move up into the tower.  
  
Her eyes closed. What did he have to tell her? A million and one things came to her mind indeed. His taste, his touch could probably drive a woman mad. So dangerous, it was almost thrilling. Even for a formidable dangerous person like Lara Croft. Oh what had she gotten herself into this time? Again that fight began in her mind, Jackie, Terry, Jackie, Terry. Lara had always been a logical woman. Hence why her brother dear was always telling her to lighten up, but to the woman lightening up meant trouble like this. The kiss was deepened and boy could this man kiss. It was intense, almost held an urgency to it. Slender fingers worked their way into the dark tendrils of his hair as he held her against him. What kind of possible game are you playing Lara? Her mind began to shoot questions such as at the Brit. She arched a brow as they kissed, his words echoing in her mind; should have been doing? What was that supposed to mean exactly? Lara and her curiosity, it began to nag at her just as much as the questions were. Her emotions and feelings were becoming more and more mixed as the kiss seemed to wear on. Why did she have to be attracted to two men at once? Why could she not simply choose? A mental sigh she did not know, perhaps she would never. But for now perhaps it was best to focus on one thing at a time. Right now the one thing at this time was Jackie. Slowly she was the one once more to break the kiss," Mm." For the a moment she simply looked at him allowing her form to rest against him letting him hold her up as her body was tired," What do you want to tell me?" She pressed the issue, curious indeed. A brow arched rather amusedly," Jackie, either you're in a very good mood or you got a pager going off." Hazel orbs gestured towards his pocket," Something is vibrating in your pocket." She mused slightly, as it might be bad news. A strange cold chill down her spine made her think it was so.  
  
Sara was climbing as fast as she could, but without the aid of the Witchblade she was no match for Nottingham's speed. Her eyes widened in horror as she passed the carnage. So many. dead... it was all her fault. Tears welled up in her eyes for the poor souls that lay before her feet. "My God I'm too late" she moaned, her voice cracking in emotion. Even the most seasoned cop would have been moved at the carnage in which she partook. It was too much to take in all at once, she found herself looking from body to body the blade working the memory of their deaths into her mind. The weapon was working furiously to mend the wounds on Sara's neck, but it was in no state to act aggressively. A headache worked though her temples like an ice pick, it felt like she was losing her grip on reality. as though she was going to fall. Working against the meds she stumbled up the stairs as quickly as she could. The brunette was consumed with guilt. Lara, Terry, even Jackie's lives were compromised due to her accursed weapon, and now this carnage. it was like walking though a war zone. Oddly Sara fit right in.  
  
He knew by the way her body reacted that she was enjoying herself A smile crossed along his lips as she pulled her lips back from his. He stared her down now almost trying to ignore the panel in his pocket until Lara had to bring it to his full attention. He looked down and reached into his pocket for it and grabbed it, exposing it now. The red light was blinking rapidly, meaning that there was an intruder and something real serious was going down. He narrowed his eyes then swooped Lara from her feet, slowly taking his time he walked towards the bed. He set her smoothly down onto the mattress. He looked away then looked at the panel images... "Ian's intruding on my space. I think it's best that you stay here... things will get real ugly real soon.  
  
He was on the final floor of the tower now, blood still dripping off of the Katana he had done the slaughtering with. He looked around, seeing really only one main entrance to Jackie's suite. Two very burly and mean looking guards then slowly came out of the shadows, as they look to Ian. "This is as far as you go, Sir." The one on the left says, As Ian raises a brow to him. "Really? You might want to ask the others downstairs about that. Oh wait. You can't." He says with a sinister smirk, as the one on the right checks the security monitors for the lower levels "He's right, there are bodies everywhere." The guard says as the one on the left looks back to Ian. Ian moved into a ready position as he looked back to the guard. The guard looked back to the other guard, and motioned him to follow. "come on, Let's go down to Harry's and get a drink." He says, as the other guard looks back to him. "So were just going to let him go?" He asks, as the other guard nods. "Yup. We make less than thirty thousand a year. I'm not losing my life for that creep in there." He says, as the guard nods to Ian, looking back to the suite. "He's in there." He says, as he and the other guard leaves the top floor. Ian then looking to the suite in front of him, he lets out a battle cry, then start running for the door, then leaping into a front jump kick, moving to kick the door down. Once getting up, he holds his katana in a ready position, looking around for Jackie.  
  
A brow arched. He was smiling again, but this time he did have reason too. However the smile didn't last long, his movement was quick as she felt him lift her," Jackie, what's going on?" It had to be bad, his expression had turned fairly dark. Hazel orbs glanced towards a window. The sun was setting. Lara's gaze quickly snapped back towards Jackie," Nottingham is what?!?" oh great, Lara had a funny feeling this day was not going to end on a good note. Eyes jutted swiftly to her bag a moment in the corner of the room. The gun was resting there, just barely visible. Lara felt silly being forced to stay somewhere and physically she couldn't argue much with the man. Arms folded and she sulked," I never get to have fun." Of course to Lara ugly situations were fun. Kicking some ass was fun. The brownish- green irises peered at the man a moment," Just don't get yourself killed. Obviously he's here in revenge for Sara." Was that worry in the Lady's tone? Oddly to her own disbelief yes. She knew Jackie was very able to handle and take care of himself, but then again this was Ian Nottingham he was about to take on. Lara knew from horror stories that Sara had shared, that Ian was one hell of a fighter. Especially with a Katana," You know how he feels about Sara. He loves her and he'll do anything to keep her safe. Including kill Irons if necessary." Hence she also meant if needed he would aim to kill Jackie as well," Just be careful." Meanwhile the Brit had a funny feeling it was a good thing she could move somewhat and had a gun nearby. Sure, she could defend herself without a gun wounded or not, but a gun just made it easier.  
  
'Splendid!' Kenneth smiled as he sat in his gallery of Witchblade artifacts. The crackle of the fireplace was soothing. It's mellow glow worked over the ice in his glass of single malt scotch. The time was drawing near. He could feel the Witchblade weakening it's wielder's psyche. He keened his head back against the overstuffed chair and let out a long breath, relishing in the sensation. Light beads of sweat stood out on his forehead as he felt his two pawns nearing in proximity. The last time Ian had felt the energy of the Witchblade it nearly drove him mad with bloodlust. Nothing compared to the euphoria of the blade's power. Ken's left hand gripped the chair's arm as his hoary eyes fluttered open. "I will have you one way or the other." He spoke aloud, though it wasn't clear if he was referring to the Witchblade or its host. With a casual gesture he moved the Queen across the impressive chessboard. "Check." He spoke to the empty room.  
  
Sara stumbled at the top of the stair, her hair a ragged mass of brown about her shoulders while her breathing was hard and ragged. With blood streaked fingertips she reached out toward the open doorway a few yards from her. She knew they were inside, and her heart feared the worst. A cold chill of dread worked down her spine as her eyes rolled back. The voice of the Witchblade was in her head and it sounded afraid. ~'No! Run! Not Strong Enough. RUN!'~ She fought hard against the urge to pass out. "Nottingham! Get out of here!" Sara shouted as loudly as she could. Her voice cracked as she felt the excruciating strain on her throat.  
  
His eyes looked to the setting sun.. "Heh, It's starting to get a little late. Time to put Nottingham to bed."... He cracked his neck from side to side then immediately after cracked his knuckles. The room was very large and the distance from the door to bed was quite far. His office was about the size of an average homes living room times 6. Jackie's narrowed eyes burned as the sun's rays of light dissipated from sight and the moon was made to be seen. It was about 7 p.m. now... this meant the Darkness was back in business for the rest of the day. Darklings spurred up from the contents of the floor. About 7 of them for the time being. Other's would arrive soon enough if he beckoned for their arrival. Jackie's naturally blue eyes emitted a deep blood red color, making it so his pupils were made invisible. His body engulfed in a black flame, various pats of his body collecting the armor of the Darkness. The armor would gradually spread it's gold, silver and metallic green form along his entire structure. Covering from the top of his eyebrows to the bottom of his chin, exposing the neck barely and continuing down from the top of his chest all the way down the rest of his structure. Jackie's right hand shifted it's form somewhat and formed a hand cannon in form of a Desert Eagle but he was allowed by his power to form whatever he wished thus making the gun much more lethal than the actual one would be. He closed one eye and tilted his head a bit to the left side, his aim going to the doorway which was in a moment about to be kicked down by Mr. Nottingham himself. The devilish smirk never leaving his face but with the facial armor it would not be noticeable. One.... Two.... Three... and there it was, Nottingham feet first kicking his door down. Good timing indeed. He mentally commanded his weapon and with what seemed to be a rapid spray, bullets we're let off. Seemingly to escape all at once. The DE was made to be rapid fire as he thought it should be. The recoil was little to none as the gun was built into his structure. At least 16 shots were let off... each heading to various location towards the door, scattered for the most part.  
  
His eyes instantly look onto the mask of Jackie Estacado, cursing himself for not getting here just a little bit earlier. Shots rang out, as he instantly strafed to the right to try and deflect any of the shots coming towards him. With great nimbleness and speed, that was implanted into him very early on, he seems to be able to make it over to behind a marble pillar, as he instantly starts checking over himself to see if her was hear anywhere. It seems most of it went through his coat, as he looked to his sword. That wasn't so lucky. It was chipped and cracked in many places, it was better off being a dagger now. His sword was sturdy, but not enough from what Estacado was firing. Tossing the sword off to the side, He slips out of his jacket and tosses it over to where the sword is, hopefully to make them think that he was going to be moving over there. He looked out a window at the far end of the room, seeing night was just starting, and Estacado would be like this for the rest of the night. He couldn't even hear Sara's call through the gun blasts, but he was running out of ideas and quick. A direct attack wasn't going to cut it, and those Darklings of his were going to be a real bother as well. The rune on the back of his hand glowed softly, meaning that Sara was nearby, and he couldn't risk her getting more injured than she already was. Drawing the second katana from his side, he looks around the room, trying to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage. A vase here, a table there, a fireplace off to the right. He stops, as he looks to the fireplace for a moment, maybe getting an idea on how to at least distract them. "For someone who's the mob's best hitman, your aim was poor, Estacado. " He calls out, trying to hide his location for maybe just a little bit longer. Standing up , but still behind the pillar, he looks off to see a possible way to get out of here, through the bedroom. That wouldn't work, he chastised himself, as he looked to the fireplace yet again. It seemed to be a gas fireplace, with the gas lines running down through the floor. There was a small space where it hit the floor, before going through it, that looked like it could be used. His aim would have to be dead on though. Looking to his right, he moves into a sprint from his position by the pillar, towards the next available hiding spot, past the fire place.  
  
Lara watched as he moved away from her and towards the door. His comment made her smirk a little. The Brit knew Ian did not face good odds at all. Hazel orbs watched as his transformation into The Darkness began," Fascinating." Indeed it was that. She had never seen this occur, most times it was daylight and he was normal, or night had already fallen and he had already donned the armor. Well the night of the train track ordeal slightly counted, but she really hadn't been paying attention then. The room was large, very large. Lara had noted this when she woke-up and now it worried her. And the worry had it's reason as Ian came through the door," This is not good." hazel orbs fell to the gun in her bag, a few steps away. She could end the fight right here, right now. However Sara's cracking voice came into her ears causing all thoughts of the gun to fade from her mind. Sara looked like death warmed over. Worse then the Brit herself. Lara was going to kick her friend's ass for escaping the hospital. However she had good reason, so perhaps a yelling was a bit more in order. Her pupils went wide slightly, the brown and green colors almost seeming to swirl as she watched Jackie unfurl a rather amazing bullet assault on Nottingham. She could do nothing really but watch. The gun was slipped under the blanket and sheets around her as eyes reverted back to the fight. Ian was the servant of Kenneth Irons who was a sneaky yank all in his own accord. Lara had a feeling that Ian had been trained in the same sneaky manners. Eyes glanced to Sara again, if only she could get over there and help her. She knew it was gas, all she had to do was aim at one of the lines and then boom! Ian would be cut off. Shifting her position on the bed, she knelt forward, the gun not her usual, but it would do. It shot and had a half a clip of bullets in it. Out snapped her arm straight, the barrel of the gun fixed on one of the lines. The trigger was squeezed, the shot rang off as the bullet reared from the chamber, out the barrel and sped towards the line. In a matter of sheer milliseconds it hit. Woosh! Was the next sound heard as the bullet hitting the line caused it too break. The Bullet hit the side of the stone fireplace causing a spark. Luckily just what the brash Brit had wanted it to do. A fire ignited. Now another trick. A window behind her seeing as the fireplace was no leaking a gas they needed fresh air coming in and a way for the gas to get out. Another shot as glass shards littered the floor. Quickly Lara, glanced at Jackie and then The Darklings about, hoping He and they wouldn't get to mad at her for helping out just a little as she gave Ian a little wave, and a smart grin as she lifted the smoking barrel of the gun to her lips and blew off the rising gray cloud.  
  
Detective Sara Pezzini slowly walked into the penthouse office and leaned her tired frame against the door jam. Green irises bisected by shards of yellow blinked in surprise as she regained a bit of her strength. Her feet were bare and coated in the blood of Jackie's innocent guards. Sara's eyes were open doors to her inner turmoil and sadness. She was near crying as she internally blamed herself for all of this. If she had just listened to Lara none of them would be dead, sure she would have been fired, but at least these innocent souls wouldn't forever haunt her memory. feed her guilt. Dragging her hand though her hair, Sara traced a line of innocent blood across the bridge of her nose, she pushed off the door's frame and walked directly toward the hitman Estacado. The Witchblade rested at the hollow of her throat, still covered by the bandages and in a recessed state. "The killing stops here." She spoke as loudly as she could, her voice ragged, but cleaner then before. The blast of fire cut between herself and Jackie as her sorrow filled eyes met with his. Yes she was protecting Ian, hell she was protecting herself. The heat from the ignited gas singed at her skin and licked against the edges of her hair. She stood stoically eye to eye with Jackie her eyes open and honestly expressing her regret and her fear.  
  
Jackie reopened his one closed eye and gives the room a quick glance, from place to place, checking for Ian. He had a feeling the man wasn't at all downed, the smoke having cleared up from his fire and no sight of Nottingham having given him this impression. The Darklings, all armed and dangerous, were moving around the room... they were the most loyal things he'd ever had upon his company and they handle themselves quite well in the face of danger. A few had swords, others with guns of all different types. Jackie stood in the same spot as they circled the perimeter. This hiding wasn't gonna do Nottingham but so good as long as the little guys were here. They'd sniff him out and fight to kill. Jackie's hand reformed itself into the original clawed fist that it started out as. He reached behind his back and waited. Along his back was forming a 7 foot long sword. It would beneath his palm and when fully created he grasped it and took the hilt with both hands, sliding it in front of him. His body was settled and poised, he was ready to strike at any moment now, eyes rapidly bouncing from place to place, ears listening for the slightest unfamiliar sound created. the ring of a gun shot echoed throughout the room and took his focus. Lara had a weapon? Damn... not for the best right now, hopefully she wouldn't get trigger happy. He looked to Sara Pezzini... the Witchblade was back apparently, but she looked in no condition to be here for a fight. Jackie was better at controlling his urges to kill but the issue of the Witchblade & the Darkness stayed in mind as the symbiote gave gestures, even commands. Jackie was in control and his logical way of thinking and even feeling gave him more of an edge against the urges of the Darkness. The explosion was worrying him somewhat... she blew up a gas pipe and now gas leaking was the last thing he needed with all these guns out in the place. Even with the newly made opened window, there was still the threat of a worst explosion if one of the Darklings attacked. Something took his focus once more. It was Sara this time... she had boldly came all this way and was now seemingly face to face with him. He did nothing yet, but stood and listened. His fighting stance with the sword gradually eased up as did the muscles in his body. She seemed so sincere with her gesture... he could no longer feel the negativity of the Witchblade but rather now he felt the sorrow and pain of Sara Pezzini. He closed his fist fully and the sword scattered then disappeared from sight. If it was her wish to end the fighting then he would do so. As Jackie eased, the Darklings stayed ready, simply awaiting his command... Jackie's narrowed eyes opened and the facial armor removed itself. He felt somewhat sorry for the woman and it showed on his _expression... "Tell Nottingham to come out of hiding... and I will permit you both to leave from here without any further problems..."  
  
He sees the fire separating them both, realizing that his plan had worked. somewhat. It was distracting Estacado enough to where he was losing his concentration on finding him. He looks to Sara; she was a mess, as he then heard Jackie's comment, about him coming out of hiding. He slowly turned from his hiding spot, Looking Estacado, dead on, he looks back to Sara. "Sorry to end this short, but our tussle has to end." He says, looking to Lara, earning her glare for her services to Jackie. He then turns the other head, and heads straight for Sara, picking her up in his arms as he moves towards a far window behind them both, as he charges through it, shoulder first, seeing the ground fall rapidly towards them. He looks to Sara for a moment, as he lands, seemingly unharmed, as he moves with her as far away as possible.  
  
Hazel orbs blinked as Sara, her barely walking and alive friend moved between the two fighting men. Oddly Lara picked up on something, Jackie and Ian looked rather a lot alike. Both of them tall, good builds, and black hair. Blue eyes as well. Interesting. A brow arched. However her ears took over her mind," Good girl Sara." Whispered the Brit as she heard the words of her friend. Now it was all on Jackie. What would he do? Lara knew the man held more control over his Entity then Sara did, but as into the moment and fight as he was would it matter? A gasp as she watched the sword form, her hand reached for the gun again only to have one of the Darklings knock it from her hand a wag a finger at her," Bad." Childishly Lara stuck her tongue out at the creature, who in return gave the gesture back," Cheeky little monster." Hissed the British accent at it. It seemed not to care what she said and went about it's merry way now with Lara's gun, well it wasn't exactly Lara's gun. But that's another story. Now all she could do was watch, watch and hope. The sword was dropped and Jackie's words forced a sigh of possible relief from the Tomb Raider's full lips, but now what would Ian do? The Assassin did indeed come out of hiding. The man shocked the Archaeologist beyond belief. he shot a glare at her, which was returned in kind. He could kiss her ass as far as Lara was concerned. brown and green orbs watched as the man moved up to her friend and gathered her up into his arms and leaving with her. Lara stood, willing her body to the window to watch Tall, Dark and Creepy make off with Sara. The Brit clenched a fist and pounded it down on the sill," If he so much as hurts a hair on her head I will kill him." Lara made it a solemn vow, "Same goes with Irons." She knew damn well that was where Ian was taking Sara and it cut into her gut like a knife. 


	15. Broken hearts, and a deal with the Devil

Broken hearts, and a deal with the devil. (Feat. Lara Croft, Jackie Estacado, Sara Pezzini, Terry Sheridan, and Kenneth Irons)  
  
Lara's mind was swimming. Swimming with thoughts, feelings, emotions, and possible decisions facing her. Her sleep had been restless ever since Jackie had left her at the penthouse, that she had purchased from him. Her slender figure was tangled in the white sheets of the large king bed. Dreams were present, but jumbled and made no sense. Often they were dreams of the past, mostly of her Father. No longer of the talks about the alignment, but of other times between father and daughter that had been most memorable and cherished. Sometimes things entered the dreams that shouldn't be there, things going on now. Sometimes she saw Irons' face, Sara's, Jackie's or Terry's. Nottingham's sword even made an odd appearance. But these dreams were nothing new, she had them since the day she found out her Father was dead, and even then things of the present crept in with that of the past. A noise. Instantly hazel orbs opened and a knife was pressed into her hand as she gazed about," Hmm." A shadow passed by the window," Ruddy creatures." Lara had recognized it instantly, just one of the Darklings checking in on her for Jackie. He said they would be. A sigh escaped as the Brit tossed aside the covers and rose from a tireless sleep. She was still very sore, probably would be for a while. Bare foot the archaeologist padded into the kitchen and peered about as she approached the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Sitting down at the counter she untwisted the cap and took a long satisfying drink as her gaze moved to glance at the moon outside, her mind shifting to Sara and if she was okay. The cap was replaced on the bottle as something caught her gaze in the living room," What in the bloody hell is that?" Cautious steps took her onto the plush carpet as she spied a vase of flowers. Jackie? No, she read the card," Bastard." It was from Irons of all people. With that Lara walked outside onto the balcony and dropped the vase over the side watching it fall to the empty street below with a satisfying crash. After wiping her hands of the whole mess she retreated back inside and to the sofa her mind alive with thoughts.  
  
Sara's head lolled back and forth as Ian Nottingham, the renowned male protagonist in her life, carried her prone body to the Shelby Cobra, and gently laid her into the passenger seat. Her eyes rolled back and the clouds rolled in, casting their shadow over her waking world and at least for the moment, she knew no more. When she awoke it was dark. Light filtered in from the translucent curtains, a warm breeze playing their fabric out in gentle bows. Sara licked her lips, they were dry as was her throat and she yearned for a cool glass of water. "Mmm. thirsty," she groaned swallowing to try and moisten her throat. Blinking away the sleep from her strained eyes, she made out a hand holding a glass toward her as requested. She took the glass from the figure still cloaked in shadow and took a long draught. Empting the glass quickly she nearly choked on the last bit of water as a grey haired figure leaned forward into the light. "Good too see you awake at last Sara. You've been though quite an ordeal, I'm surprised Ian was able to get you into my caretaking in one piece. I hear Jackie Estacado has mafia ties." His tone was sardonic, and coy, but not without a hint of compassion. Could it be that Kenneth was actually helping her? After that night, when he nearly killed her for the Witchblade, Sara had thought him dead, a victim of his own greed and blind devotion to an artifact that hated him. Sara's fingertips played over the hollow in her throat, feeling her flesh tender, but whole and mended. "I don't know what you want me to say." Sara offered weakly her mind spinning with confusion. Kenneth smiled gently taking her hand in his, "I believe the words you are looking for are... Thank you."  
  
She stared at the ceiling, once that became annoying she stared at the clock. Time ticked by slowly, to what though? This was her question. Hazel orbs moved to stare at the big screen TV's blank, black screen. Lara had never been one for TV at all. Sometimes she caught a few shows here and there, but not often. Wasn't her thing. Her mind wandered, gaze sitting on a few photos that she always had. One of her and her father, the other of her mother and then one of Hillary, Bryce and her Brother. Her family. She had other photos, somewhere, but those were ones she preferred to forget. Failed relationships, friendships gone bad. Lara's life was full of rotten tomatoes. Friendship. The word echoed in her mind, she should go after Sara? No, the woman would have her head along with Jackie helping to commit the crime. A very heavy sigh exhaled, perhaps a work out? At one o'clock at night? And then eyes caught sight of the bandage still about her middle winking at her from the space between the waistband of her sweats and the bottom of her white tank-top. The woman was going to go stark raving mad soon," Bollocks." A fist connected with a pillow idly as she flopped onto her side and snatched up the TV remote and flicked on the tv and began clicking through the channels," Never anything on these bloody things." She set it on a music station at least for some noise and stared at nothing, worried as ever about Sara and where she was. Well Lara did have a fairly good idea on the where. Damn that evil man. She wanted to wipe that smirk he always wore from his face with just one punch. She hated Kenneth Irons with a deep running passion.  
  
roamed the streets now on his GSX 1300R Hayabusa, doing about 150 on the highway. It was real late right now so the place was deserted with exception to a couple trucks here and there. He was finally to himself, but he didn't want to be right now. He had the urge to go and do something but it was definitely too late or early rather. Lara was probably sleep and all his usual companions were definitely out of commission for the night. With a sigh he turned his wrist a bit and sped off even farther. A few darklings were visible, the ones that we're able to fly could keep up with his speed. One particular came close to him and gave him the thumbs up on Lara. This let him know that she was okay... and obviously still awake. It was 1 a.m. what was keeping her up??? He thought on it but couldn't figure it out. In about 2 minutes he'd be off the exit and into the city. A screeching would alert all around that he was in the area. He got off the bike and lounged on a bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, looking through it. He figured he'd do something very random. He entered into a flower shop and bought some lilies. After buying this he took out a picture of himself that he carried and wrote on the back. He wrote the digits to his cell phone on the back and stuck the picture into the flowers. A hand reached out and he handed them to Sam (Darkling) and he quickly shot off towards Jackie's old Penthouse. He'd be there in an instant and made for a good messenger. Within a few minutes... the doorbell would be ringing.  
  
Sara ran fingertips though her auburn hair. She pushed the locks out of her eyes half wondering if she was still dreaming. Kenneth still held her right hand, the one usually reserved for the Witchblade. At the moment, the blade still rested about her neck like a choker. As she regained more of her senses she realized that she was clean, her hair had been washed and brushed. She was wearing a silky nightgown of simple white. The spaghetti straps were thin and slightly loose on her frame. As she sat up and leaned forward, the right strap slipped down her shoulder along with a curl of her hair. Tenderly Kenneth released her hand and as he moved his fingertips up to fix the garment, the back of his fingertips slid noiselessly against her smooth skin. He adjusted the strap with his forefinger and thumb, and then pushed back her hair. "Despite what you may think about me Sara, I am not the man I used to be. Though your profound intervention, I've found the error in my ways," Irons leaned back a bit as not to make her uncomfortable. "I wish to make amends, although I will understand if you cannot. It is quite a difficult thing, pardoning a man of his mistakes." Sara was speechless. A few days ago he was making idle threats to her and Lara, but now. he seemed changed, and sincere. "Mr. Irons. Ken, I don't know quite where to start. But for what's it's worth I thank you for fixing me up, I'm just a little tired right now. I need some time to work things out."  
  
Hazel orbs slightly shut, the music droning from the tv was lulling her brain. Somewhat. Well it did result in her dozing off slightly, until.." Doorbell?" A brow arched," Just as I might was possibly going to get some sleep." She stood and gently stretched, wincing slightly and padded to the door. A single hazel iris peered into the peephole," Hmm." Curiously she opened it to see a Darkling," What do you....?" He held out the flowers to her," Thank you.." She patted the creature on the head and took the flowers," Lilies." She looked to the Darkling, but he was gone. Perhaps they weren't so bad after all, annoying yes but a lot of men were annoying too. Into the kitchen went the Brit and found a large glass placing the flowers in it and some water sitting them on the counter," What's this?" A brow arched slightly as slender fingers slowly pulled something...a photo from the flowers," Jackie Estacado...you're going soft on me." A small soft smile as she eyed the torn photo. Obviously it was an older photo indeed she turned it over curious if a date was present, but instead found his cell number," Interesting." Idly the English Brat picked up the phone and dialed the number on the back and waited, nails lightly drumming on the counter top. The mind of the woman began to start that endless fight again. Jackie, Terry, Jackie, Terry as she waited. Knowing Jackie he assumed she would indeed call as soon as she got the delivery.  
  
body slumped backwards into the bench. He had taken himself into the park again. He found himself here more often than he knew. This was his place of solitude. It was Him & his bike for the time. No one was in the park from what he could tell. His left arm leaned across the head rest of the bench, his fingers tapping on it quietly. The scenery was quite beautiful at this time of night. The summer's leaves waved from side to side as the slow breeze hit. The night was extravagant. But the only bad thing about being here in the park by himself was the fact that he was by himself here. No one ever shared his vision while he was here... this could possibly be the only place where he could feel whole and in place without most of life's disturbances. He reached his other hand down to his coat pocket, pulling the cell phone out and just holding it in his hand for now. He saw the (Sam) and knew the delivery was made. If she called, it'd be good... and if she didn't bother to call, it'd still be okay. The light vibration occurred in his hand, the phone was ringing. He glanced down at the blue screen where the caller would show up. It was Lara's digits. He just stared a moment then after 2 rings he placed the piece into his ear and opened up the phone, microphone attached. His smooth sounding voice emitted through the line... "How you doing?"  
  
Murmurs and curses were pulled from his lips as he twisted wrong. The PD had shown up and despite all his barking, and snapping towards them as if he were some wild dog, than a man, he finally gave in a let them take him to be fixed up. Still the Brit wasn't happy about things. His upper lip curled slightly while he examined the blade which had been left as a -token- from Jackie in his upper chest, just under his collar bone. And just as he had left a clean bullet entry and exit wound in Jackie's arm as a -token- Lips pursed a moment and he moved pulling on his jacket eyeing the rip against the side he cursed slightly once more. "New bloody jacket.." papers were scattered about the flat where he was staying, along with pictures and other such effects he was so still quite fond of. The sound of his shuffling against the side walk fell soft. It was roughly 1 am, and still some of the town bustled, but not the area he was headed. Where he was going street lamps were growing dim and the trademark New York, steam was raising in lofts from the street covers. Eyes moved up and he glanced back around before slipping in. it was a dark little secluded pub, were someone to walk by they would think nothing of it. He slipped in to one of the tall stools that accompanied a tall round bar table and glanced some. Within only a few moments of being there a man joined him, dressed just as he were in slacks, a wife-beater with an unbuttoned and sat across from him. He looked as though he worked in a pawnshop, dark hair slicked back and far too oily. The man spoke a muttled bit of Russian and Sheridan arched a brow. "Da.." he responded and shifted forwards "Good to see you again, Dimitri. Business well?" still there voices were held low. The other man nodded and even his English held heavy accent. "Da, you too, Sheridan. Vhat's it been. Eh zix, zeven years? Vere 'ave you been hiding? Neh?" the ex-spy's head shook slightly "Long story, mate. Les' just say ..I've been kept..that's all.." Sheridan's hand moved into his pocket pulling a folded paper out of it and placing it on the table, rotating it as it fell open. Fingers rested on it slightly while looking up leaning forwards some. "I want to know, about this Jackie, bloke." it had been the tabloid he picked up a few days back. A hand moved in the air for a moment and the tender moved close giving the two a nod. "Vodka..and a brusque." The man moved away as Terry looked back to the Russian. "On me, Mate"  
  
Kenneth Irons cupped her cheek in his hand and looked down upon her as he stood. "Take all the time you need. If you're up to it I have arranged a light meal." Nearly silent he was as he moved toward the door. Opening it just slightly he paused looking back, "My personal assistance Miss. Davenport took the liberty of choosing an outfit for you if you'd like to change." The grey haired man disappeared, without waiting for an answer. Sara pulled the sheets aside and shakily stood. The woman was torn. Part of her wanted to run back home to the familiar atmosphere of her efficiency apartment, but the forgiving half, the half she revealed this evening in Estacado's dojo urged her to stay. Barefooted, Sara padded across the massive bedroom, finally taking in the room. It could have housed her entire apartment, a four poster bed antique wardrobe, the walls painted in the soft hues of earthy colors. Sara's fingertips gazed across the translucent cheesecloth that wrapped around the pillars of the bed. Officious, and calculating; that's how she remembered Irons, however tonight he was quite changed, almost charming. Padding to the armoire, Sara opened it taking in the solitary garment that hung there. Within a few minutes Sara was dressed. She stepped out of the bedroom feeling a little exposed, but somewhat graceful. The dress was of the palest lilac, as she moved the shape that God had given her was all too noticeable. It hung down to the knee, and the thin straps at the top crisscrossed behind the scoop back. "Stunning. simply stunning, " Kenneth commented as he poured wine into two glasses. "Please have a seat, I trust you like salmon? My chef has prepared one of his specialties for this evening." The detective smiled gently and crossed the room, the low heels clicking against the marble tiles. "I'm so hungry right now I could even eat Jake's cooking." She laughed lightly at her own joke and sat at the chair Ken pulled out for her.  
  
The phone was cordless, so Lara trekked into the living room area and turned the TV down. Finally an answer as she ran a hand through her long auburn locks," I'm fine. No rest for the wicked you know." He was expecting her call, not surprising. A bit of smile was present on her full lips. A brief pause," Thank you for the flowers. I had some waiting here for me, but I threw them out." Her tone went dark," Irons' sent them." The Brit pondered Jackie's reaction on this as she turned to go outside onto the balcony and stared over the city. Where was he? Could be anywhere, a block away, somewhere in the building below her. Lara wasn't sure. New York was almost peaceful at night from this high up. However The Bombshell knew better. It was a city that didn't sleep," Sorry about your Dojo, I'll pay for the damages." Her tone was at ease, almost gentle. A hand rested on the railing of the balcony a bit of a breeze causing her locks to waver about her form. Her mind wandered, it fell on Sara in the clutches of Irons and Nottingham. On Terry, what had become of him? He was alive, Lara knew him better then that and still in New York as well; Probably searching for her. Brownish-green orbs fell down, her mind beginning to press that issue into the front of her skull again. A sigh exhaled. If she could, Lara would shut down her mind. That was silly, she couldn't do that. Damn her logic and damn everything else with it. That torn emotion was raging within again. For a moment the Tomb Raider turned her back on the city and looked into the penthouse at the kitchen where rested the flowers and the picture laying beside them on the counter.  
  
A smile formed on his face upon hearing her voice, it seemed so much more pleasant than usual. He had come to enjoy hearing from her more and more. Very much unlike Jackie at all to get a bit attached and seemly he was a bit possessive of what he thought was his. He figured from all that's been going down, that Lara was to be his but he never was one to assume so he'd have to figure it all out some other time. For the time being though, he'd enjoy her company on the phone. He stared upon the surroundings... "I was in the neighborhood so I figured I'd get you some flowers. I'm glad you like them."... the name she spoke echoed in his mind but he said nothing on it. Only having a momentary lapse of silence on the phone, a good 5 seconds at least... "Please, keep your money... I don't need it. I already have repairs going on. Matter fact... forget about your debts, I guess you could say that your out of my pocket now."... thoughts flowed through his head and the words they spoke to each other in the Dojo resurfaced in his mind. He felt a sense of seriousness as he spoke his next words... "You remember when I told you I had something I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how? Well... All I really wanted you to know was that I really care about you... and that I might even...lo..."... he caught himself on the last words and just shook his head. Jackie was about to commit mafia suicide. What he was feeling was something real strong and he hadn't ever experienced this type of emotion. According to his code, he was never to become attached with anyone.  
  
Lara listened intently, his tone was at ease. Almost kind, odd for him really. Her mind was going through one too many thoughts at once. She was getting in way deep with this thing and Jackie, so deep she might not ever be able to get out. Terry came to mind again, his face and then Jackie and his face. A slender hand covered the English Archaeologist's face, then moved up through her hair unsteadily. She was glad, very glad Jackie could not see her right then. He would ask questions, ones she really would rather forgo on answering. Sheridan.. he would also ask questions now, diffently on that one. ," Hm. You are an odd bloke Jackie Estacado." The British accent mused at him on the out of his pocket deal," So if I'm out of your pocket were am I now?" Teasing again. ! am and the woman was teasing. That's Lara for you. Again her mind pressed on the issue of soon she would have to choose between him and Terry. She tried to ignore it, but it didn't quite work out. A gasp...did he almost say what she think he did? Slender fingers lapsed and the phone almost dropped," I'm sorry dahling, but what was that?" A brow arched, " Jackie...I.." Her head lowered, she knew and damnit what now? She was stuck between those two rocks in the hard place again," I know what you're trying to say...and I just don't know Relationships and me...they.." She paused and took a deep breath," Rotten Tomatoes. If you get my drift." Eyes wavered, pain and guilt insued," I really need to think about this situation, about you....and I." A finger tensed against the off button on the phone she wanted to hang up and crawl away now.  
  
Thumb and hand moved over his chin a moment listening. A few empty beer bottles littered the table top and Dimitri was half way through the full bottle of Vodka. "If your planning on doing anyzing, Sheridan, I vouldn't. Ze man's got plenty of protections." Terry's lip curled slightly "I know." He snided towards the other man putting a bottle to his lips taking a swig before setting it back down. His hand then moved through his hair some as he shifted. Though Dimitri continued talking. "Zthough as of recent. From what has been told to me. His dojo came under a bit of a mess." A brow arched once more yet he said nothing taking up the bottle once more. "So, why you dressed in that mess." He motioned with the bottle to the man sitting across from him. There was a deep chuckle before words once again. "Vell, it keeps people from asking, vhat I do. Dressed like zhis, zhey zhink I'm nozhing more zhan zhop owner. But can't hid information from a zpy long, no comrade?" the bottle was set back down as he looked up "Ex- Spy.." he drawled. "Vell, you could 'ave fooled me. It zhis not vhat you are doing here. Zhis meeting?" hands folded together while index fingers steeple a moment " Can't a bloke, just be mildly curious?" Dimitri smirked slightly and set the shot glass on the tabloid. Questioning him in Russian once more, Terry pursed his lips against his steepled fingers looking at him. "...Da.." silently his hands unclasped and he lifted himself from the table while Dimitri put a hand on his shoulder "You zhould not vait zo long in between conversations Comrade." He gave a bit of a smug look only because the shoulder had been the one in which he'd been stabbed. "I'll be around. See you, Mate." With that the former spy moved from the pub into the growing darkness. Feet carried him away from the area easily enough before he flagged down a cab nearing to the brighter areas. As it seemed he was having to fall more and more back onto his spying skills. Since it was clear neither woman was fully keeping him up to par in this little go around. The cab stopped and he exited, it wasn't where his flat was but he hadn't felt the need for any sleep as of this point. Going on with musing of his own. Lara's little game was not the only on his mind. For now he was alone, and he almost longed for it. Walking with his hands tucked into his pockets he thought, a heavy sigh once pulling from his lips. If anything she'd be the end of him yet.  
  
Pezzini felt weak all over, vulnerable yet secure and this odd sensation was overwhelming when mixed with the sudden change in Irons. The detective in her was curious about the blade and she wanted to glean as much information about it as possible. Could Ken explain the bits of dream she remembered, just how many others wielded this weapon, she wondered? A dull ache in her head reminded her to take things easy, that she was still in need of mending. As Sara moved to remove the silver napkin holder, the Witchblade shifted from her slender neck down to her wrist, resuming it's usual shape. The detective fingertips grazed over the alien metal questioningly. "It seems the Witchblade has grown quite fond of you Sara." Kenneth took his seat across from her and nodded to the butler as he served them. "I dare say, though all my inquiries on the blade I've never seen a more laudable possessor." His lips pursed into a smile. She stammered, "I highly doubt that. I've seen the gallery. I mean, how can you say that I compare to Joan of Arc?" Sara took a small hesitant bite of food and nodded in surprised approval. "My dear, you think so linear. If you recall the legend, Joan of Arc was burned for heresy to the throne. a martyr. I see a much brighter future in store for you Sara. If you so desired, I would show you the world, luxury, refinement, companionship." He was a smooth talker and despite his past Sara nearly considered the offer. Her job here in New York was slowly unraveling before her eyes, part of her feared she had lost her best friend Lara Croft, hell even her partner Jake was getting shaky around her. "Ken." she started. "Shhhh.." Kenneth silenced her rebuttal, "Don't answer just yet, I'm sure you need time to think things over, but the offer is genuine." He flashed another smile and took a sip of wine. That was when Sara caught it. Kenneth's right hand. it was whole and intact!  
  
He had taken the teases very lightly. She was always playful no matter the seriousness of any matter. But that's what made her Lara, the Lara he was coming to get to know anyways. Jackie stood up from the bench and started walking around, not straying too far from his motorcycle but seemingly pacing in circles around the bench. He noticed her pause, similar to his own... No she wouldn't say it. She was too much like him but there was a lot she was hiding and Jackie knew this but never seemed to question it. She'd tell him whenever she felt the need to, if she ever felt the need to. He wouldn't force information out of her... "You don't have to explain... I fully understand, I'm the same way but different. But I'm glad you called me... I think I'll let you go now and we'll talk tomorrow or whenever, Okay?"... he nodded to himself knowing that she would comply correctly and he'd leave her be for the rest of the night.  
  
She was tired of being up amongst the clouds. Obviously any thoughts or wants of sleep was shot now, her mind much too full' over flowing if you will. Her body shifted, eyes glancing downward. Perhaps a walk was in order, to clear her mind. If Lara had been at home, she would have hit her obstacle course in the backyard area of the Manor. But in the tender condition her side was still feeling even punching at the bag in the small in-pad gym was out of the question. Next best thing was walking, if she ever got off the phone with Jackie. Something told her this would happen soon enough thanks to her stammering about just barely. Idly, nervously the Brit chewed at her lower lip. Another nervous habit of hers soon joined with the lip biting. Yes Lara Croft twirled her hair. A strand found itself around her index finger as she pulled forward un-twirling it and then wrapped around again. The actions repeated constantly. Only when nervous or extremely worried about something. He spoke finally," You are odd.." In truth He was becoming more mysterious the more she got to know him," Well, good night then." At least he didn't press with questions yet. A funny feeling told Lara he would soon indeed. Men always pressed with questions. Well all the men Lara has ever known. Click. She hung up and stood there a moment," Now what Lara Croft?" Her tone was flat lined almost, she reaching her wits end slowly. If only Sara was available to talk too. She could help...maybe. Perhaps that was a bit of a bad idea. Lara was defiantly alone in this mess anyhow. She should have asked him about the books! But she didn't it was too late now and she didn't want to seem bothersome. Inside she went and into her bedroom throwing open her closet door after hanging the phone up. She got dressed, blue jeans and a loose t-shirt in blue. Yes Lara has loose fitting clothes too. Once dressed, sneakers on her feet she left the penthouse and went out into the night for a stroll, one to clear her head and two just to get out, tired of being cooped up for now. Damn, Damn, Damn. The curse echoed over and over in her mind as she rested her slender hands in her pockets and walked. The wind played at her hair, she was so wanting to get out she didn't even braid her hair, but left it loose and flowing not really caring at the moment right now. Too much on the brain to care.  
  
The former spy was close to the Tomb Raiders place, and he shifted it were about a two blocks walk from where he now stood. Still he shifted, the information he'd gathered from an old friend rolling over in his thoughts. Jackie Estacado. He shifted putting up the collar of his leather jacket. Mafia, from what it seemed to him Lara took a keenness to Bad Boys. He of course having been one of them. besides needing his help why had she got him out of prison? A hand ran through his hair once more. He didn't quite like how things were turning in the events. Still eyes glanced down the street the direction of the apartment. If the tabloids were right perhaps, there was fancy between the two and he turned the corner. Eyeing a small diner with a neon light which flickered 'Open 24 hours' he moved and stepped up inside. It was designed as if it was made from a metro car and he sat at the counter. "Coffee.." he shifted slightly glancing over to the lone piece of pie. "I'll take that too.." he motioned as the elderly man took care of things whipping his hands on the apron. " Rough night with the misseus?" the man questioned setting the pie and cup in front of him. Sheridan gave a snot. "I 'aven't got a -misses- mate." The man seemed to give him a knowing nod as he shifted. His mind was going over things still, and some he wondered of Sara. He hadn't seen her since things got crazy. Last he saw her she was bleeding and bad. Quietly he at a bit of the pie and glanced to his cup. "Let me tell you something, son. No matter how much you ponder, you'll never understand." Sheridan's eyes rolled slightly. Being badgered by an old man wasn't on his list of things to do. Shifting he put some sugar in his coffee with a little bit of cream and took a sip. The man looked as if he was going to say something again and Sheridan intervened "Oy, mate..do you mind?" a brow arched in question. He wasn't really in the mood, he had enough to think about already. The man obliged and moved cleaning up tables and sweeping. leaving Sheridan to his late snack of pie and coffee.  
  
Head down, hair falling just enough to hide her face, eyes watching the sidewalk as she moved. The streets were empty, a newspaper fluttered passed. On she walked, not really going anywhere. Her feet were just moving. Her head not clearing, behind her lay a city and in it somewhere two men. Two problems. All Lara's. Also somewhere was her best friend, with a devil of a man. People plotting against her, wanting her dead. In all truths it was suicide to be in New York for the Brit. However, she had a job to do and she would do it. She lifted her head a moment, rounding a corner. A diner sat before her and one person a man sitting inside it. A brow arched," Terry?" He was alive and walking as well as she probably was. One way to find out. Holding her head high the woman from England walked into the diner," Hey there." The man looked up from his cleaning to give Lara a nod. A brief smile, the nod returned by her," Evening." She shouldn't be here, she should have just kept walking really. But here she was, probably about to make things worse on herself as she sat down next to Sheridan and arched a brow," Hmm. I see old habits die hard." She of course met his pie and coffee. A hint of a grin played on her full lips as the owner she guessed came up and asked her if she wanted anything," Nothing at the moment thank you." He nodded, arching a curious brow. Lara instilled a quick glare as if to say go about your own business. For his own sake the man took the gesture wisely and obeyed. Silence instilled now, driving Lara mad, but she didn't know what else to say just yet really.  
  
Sara's eyes were wide in utter shock. Numbly her hand picked up the wine glass as she began to drink. "Is something wrong Sara? Are you upset?" asked Kenneth as he placed the glass back down with the repaired, flawless right hand. His silver orbs studied the detective with a knowing wickedness. Irons' knew all too well what was racing though the young woman's mind and it delighted him to see her in this state. He watched over her with a brow arched as her bosom heaved skyward and she drank in the crimson alcohol. Sara emptied the glass in one swift gesture her eyes wide and affixed on his hand. She licked the stain of burgundy merlot from her lips and put the glass down a little too heavily. Her heartbeat quickened, "Wrong? Oh but let me tell you why." She pushed back the chair and turned to leave. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know this isn't just some kind of sick game you're playing with me?" Her mind raced as she panicked. What was she doing?! Ken was back from the dead, the hand that had tried to possess the Witchblade reinstated to its former glory, and she was here having dinner with him?! This was nuts. He stood, closing the distance between them quickly. He took hold of her wrist, spinning her about to face him. "How can I argue with you? After all you 'are' the detective." the tone of his voice mocking her accusation. The silver haired billionaire leaned in close to Sara's face his lips almost grazing hers as he spoke in a low tone, "Ah but don't you want to know why the Yakuza are after your new partner. Miss Croft?" He drew back his lips curling into a hideously devilish smirk. He had her full attention now. "What have you done?!" shouted Sara as she drew herself back feeling very much like a cornered animal.  
  
Sheridan's weight shifted on the small little round seat he sat upon at the counter. he hadn't really heard the bell of the door jingle when Lara entered. One clear sign he was engrossed with his thoughts. Though things like that were often means of quick end's for a spy. Still he didn't turn as he heard the voice he already knew anything he needed to about who just walked in. he was almost even starting to recognize the way she entered an area with out having to look at her. Cheek bulged slightly as he but the last bit of pie in his mouth while Lara sat down next to him. "Some habits never die, luv." He shifted slightly putting the fork on the plate as the man cleaned up. "What are you doing here? The way Jackie-boy was after you..wouldn't 'ave though he'd let you out of 'is sights so quick." Digits moved about the mug of coffee closing while he lifted it sipping some, while still holding it he took a glance at her. It was clear he had things on his mind, yet he didn't say anything more. Cheeks tightened slightly and he took another sip before setting the cup down. "Well everything's worked out just peachy keen, hasn't it, Lara?" he glanced away from her once more. Ruddy holiday.." he murmured slightly and motioned for the man to top of his coffee. A brow arched slightly towards Lara as he shifted once more. "Games become more twisted, than at first glance 'asn't it." At first they were dealing with Irons and the book. Nottingham had split who knows where. And he'd shadowed Irons gathered information. But now things were taking a dangerous twist. As most things often did in dealings with Lara Croft. But now they were all wrapped up in something else, like a spiders web the more that happened the worse it got.  
  
She just looked at him, for the longest time. Hazel orbs studying the rugged features, the dark hair, his current expression. Sheridan's expressions were also hard to read, but this one she had pegged. Something was turning over and over in his mind. Mulling about like the jumble in her own. For a moment she gazed about, eyes peering out the windows of the Diner. Since the whole business with The Yakuza had began, Lara stared to watch her back a little more and carry a weapon at all times. Yes, resting tugged tightly in her jean's waist was one of her Magnums. Just to be safe. The Brit detests being caught unarmed. No more chances were to be taken now. The silence still ringed. Insanity. She wanted to scream for all she was worth, but at that moment Lara figured herself not to be worth very much. Terry, Jackie, Terry, Jackie. Round and round the names and the faces went in her skull, and if not them then it was Sara. Desperately the Archaeologist longed to see her Blade Wielding friend alive and well. Would Terry lay into her verbally? Would this turn into one of their fights, adding to an already existing list of past rumbles between the two. Of course Lara would not stand for it and would toss words back into his face. Possibly even slap him if they got into it. However it was His call not hers on how this panned out. Damn that annoying silence. If only he would speak, say something, anything now. Patience's was indeed a virtue, one Lara figured she did not posses, or barely had any of. Her side throbbed a little at her, reminding her of all the day's events. Her lips remembered also, the touch of thrilling kisses. Jackie's kisses. From the night of the train tracks and from the Dojo. Idly the Tomb Raider wondered if Terry's kisses were still as intense and hunger driven as they had been so long ago. She tried to compare the two, but found she could not. Each man was different and yet in ways the same. Dangerous people, "Hmm." Of course he would bring Jackie up and this morning," Yes. Some habits don't." A sigh, it was audible as well," Not really. Things are becoming rather mucked up to be honest." Hazel irises once more shifted to the windows," And I'm not really out of his sight." She locked on a pair of beady yellow eyes in the alley across the street. A Darkling. Of course, had she really expected him to not have them keep track of her? Not in the least, she had become used to it In fact. A nod," Yes, yes twisted." She had to agree. Slender fingers fidgeted with each other," So.." The Brit really had nothing to say at the moment, and thus she trailed off, leaving the word so hanging in the air. For now at least. Eyes glanced upwards," I think I'll have a cup of coffee now please." Soon a steaming mug was placed before her, carefully she cooled it then took a gingered sip and returned it to resting on the counter.  
  
"I swear if you hurt her. to get to me," she stammered. Kenneth's eyes rolled skyward, he seemed almost bored with her idiotic blundering. "How typical, Always thinking the world revolves around you." The billionaire tucked his fingers into the waistcoat pocket of his hand-tailored suit and produced a silver pocket watch. He flipped it open and noted the time, his eyes leisurely worked over Sara, "Tisk, tisk," He wagged his finger to and fro. Snapping the watch closed he tucked it away. "Such a shame that she had to involve herself with a notorious mobster like Estacado. Rumor has it this is revenge for his hit on a Yakuza figurehead." Backing up slowly, Sara let out a yelp as she felt her ass bump into the large table in Kenneth's foyer. The large arrangement of flowers fell to the tiles in a stunning explosion of water and glass. Sara's mouth dropped open in horror as she desperately searched for the words. Irons neared her again, pressing his hands behind her on the table closing her in for the moment. "Of course I 'have' been known to pull a few strings. I might be able to cut a deal for her life if I were given specific. reassurances." It felt like the detective's skin was crawling off her body as her mind put piece after piece together. Reluctantly Sara nodded, turning her gaze toward the fireplace as her frame tensed. She thought of Michael. He was on his knees pleading for his life when he died, just like McCarthy was when Kenneth last had her cornered. This time the target was away from her reach, and that scared her even more. "Just do what you have to do to save her life and I'll grant you that reassurance." She spoke low, re-clenching her jaw in restraint. Kenneth grazed his thumb against the line of said jaw and pursed his lips in contentment. "See? Now didn't I tell you my collection would be complete?" He withdrew and turned curtly to make the arrangements, leaving one ego shattered Pezzini to stand amidst broken glass and dying flowers in utter dismay.  
  
"Obviously your mind is going over things you've missed my sarcasm in the matter." Form shifted while he watched the Tomb Raider, casually drinking his coffee. Still the man of the diner kept glancing over and every once in a while, Sheridan would roll his eyes. Still he listened to her and he set the empty cup down. "Well couldn't expect any man to want to let you out of 'is sights.. now darling." He made a point though. The former spy had kept tabs on her since their last --mission- together. Now he was raising to his feet. "Tell Jackie, 'thanks' for the sword." He fought the urge to roll his shoulder as he stood. Here wasn't the place to get into anything, and he knew better. "Either of you must really fancy each other." He muttered slightly, almost coldly as he set some money on the counter an moved. But what did it matter to him. Why had things between Lara and Jackie struck a cord with him? His head shook slightly in answer to his own questions. Terry was still in his old ways of things, especially concerning women. Yet still, he hadn't come to New York for a shag-fest. On the contrary, he'd come for a short term of business which was finished and then some holiday. But as usual, Sheridan ended up getting himself wound in something else; something he was forced to find his own information about. Glancing down once more to the Tomb Raider he shifted, tucking his hands into his pockets. "It's like you enjoy taking the -fun- out of my life, Lara." Moving towards the door he stopped "'haven't you ever noticed how life gets so complicated? Nothing's ever been simple with you Lara. Nothing ever will." He spoke almost dryly as he leaned his back some on the door, careful not pushing it open yet. "Still." he paused "I wonder. What will you choose, Croft?" Form shifted and the old man ducked out of sight while the Brit kept his sights upon her. "If you're going to have a go, have at it. But here, isn't the place for it." His hand moved as he stepped outside slightly "I've four blocks to my place, unless I can hail a cab. The choice is yours Lara." He stepped out shrugging his jacket slightly despite the bit of pain from his patched wound.  
  
What would she do? Fall for the Knight in Shining Dark Armor, or the Rogue Ex-Spy? Perhaps neither, maybe she would simply give both the same answer either way. A mental sigh, soon she would have to make up her mind. Probably sooner then she wishes too and no one could help her weight the pros and cons on this one. No one. Idly Lara pondered what advice her Father might give, if still alive. Probably the old Father stand-by of just follow your heart, but her heart was torn. Torn between something new and exciting and something old and exciting, or just to simply throw both away. She indeed needed time to think, but the more she thought the worse it got. Her brother's infamous saying to her echoed in her skull. Lighten up Lara. Right. She did and look at what happened. If she had simply played by Lara's rule book, both men would had been told off promptly. However the Brit recalled both men were overly adamant about obtaining something they so desired. Right now that something was Her. Every girl's dream was now Lara's nightmare. The mind drifted onto her friend once more. Sara, where are you? Came the mental question, surely she was safe. Had to be, but at what cost? Slowly one of Lara's damn the torpedoes, off the cuff plans were formulating. Bad thing was it would involve her needing both Terry and Jackie's help. She knew Sara was at Irons' place, however she could not simply waltz over there tonight. No. That would do no good, plus she needed to let the boys in her on little scheme. One sat next to her now, might as well get the ball rolling. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thinking," Oh sodden hell!" Hazel eyes shifted, narrowed slightly," I got your ruddy sarcasm Terry. Remember I know you in all senses of the word." Her tone was rising, her quick to start anger as well. This was what killed it for them in the first place," I'm taking the fun out of your life?!?!" Her fists clenched, one coming to pound on the counter as she stood," How in the blazes do I do that?" Her accent became thicker, her temper flaring. Terry always knew what buttons to push, how to word things just right to light her fuse," I come in here trying to be bloody civil, but no. You got to be an ass like always!" Before Lara knew what she was doing she had let her anger and her mouth run the show. So much for being logical," Bugger." She hissed, "Why must you always do this Sheridan?" If he was going to pull out with the military last name call bit so was she," Why must you always piss me off?" Eyes flickered to the owner," A glass of water please." He nodded quickly, bumbling about and sat the glass down before her. Money was sat down for the coffee and the water as she took the glass in her hand," Here. It looks like you need a cold one." Splash! The glass was set down with a smack," Cool your jealous rages and come see me later tomorrow. You know where the Penthouse is. I've got a plan to get my best friend back." She pointed a steady finger at him," Now, the choice is yours." With that she pushed passed him," At least no matter what I choose I can count at least one of you to be a real man about it." And it was clearly obvious she did not mean him," Good night." With that she was gone, and following behind her a curious looking little black creature which turned and gave Terry the finger before fading into the shadows behind Lara.  
  
"And who says I wasn't being civil, Lara?" Terry's form shifted on his feet his side stung slightly while he did so and eyed her "And -I- wasn't the one who started it. I made simple comments.. and you took them wrong. You want to have a row, fine!" just then the water hit his face and dripped down. Lids closed and opened slowly as his tongue moved against his lips pulling water off his bottom. "I could always count on you to start the tossing of things." his form moved becoming slightly rigid, she was making things rough; by now he would have thought he'd be used to it. A brow cocked slightly. "I don't give the Majesties flying fuck about your ruddy new.Yankee, wanker of a boyfriend!!" he growled. Was he jealous and not picked up on it? He wasn't sure and right now he didn't want to think about it. Droplets of water rolled from his chin slightly. "I wouldn't be any part of your problem if YOU hadn't stepped back into MY life!" his form moved outside while she was following after. "Who was spending time shadowing Irons, trying to get in to get things wired? While you.Caroused with, Jackie-boy? Hmm?" He pointed his finger towards her some as he moved "You -need- me Lara Croft. I could easily be back in England by tomorrow." Brows narrowed to the comment of being a man, it was below the belt "I'll be there, but it won't be for you. But I'm not staying for you Lara. I'm doing it for Sara. I've taken a nice fancy to her and at least with her I don't have to watch myself for her right hook!" he fumed as Lara stormed off and he caught a glimpse of the glowing beady yellow eyes. Sheridan never went anywhere with out his gun and a shot rang out into the darkness of the alley before he turned and headed to his own flat. 


	16. The Tomb Raider buckles down

The Tomb Raider buckles down (Feat. Lara Croft, Ivan Croft, Patience, Gabriel Bowman and Terry Sheridan)  
  
Lara's emotions were raw. Too much had happened over the last twenty four hours. It would, it should be enough to drive a person insane. But Lara is used to insane driving situations. That night after her argument with Terry she had not gone back to the penthouse, instead she had walked to Sara's apartment. The Brit was going to play detective. Once she had picked the lock, inside she found the place seemingly untouched, eerily quiet. Putting her mental skills to work the Brit scouted about the real Detective's apartment, coming across a notebook. It was your average everyday sort, but inside it was full of Sara's contacts over the years. Lara found her own name, even Jackie's. Jake of course, Julie Sara's sister and....," Who is this?" The Magdalena- Patience," Hmm. Hell's Kitchen location." Closing the book, Lara placed it into her pack and left. Back to the Penthouse she went and down the hall to Ivan's room," Up." Came her accent as she opened the door with a thwack!," We got work to do." The light switch was flipped on as the brass balled woman turned into her own room and began to attach her holsters and place her twin Desert Eagle .44 Magnums into them," There we go." Out into the space between the hall, living room and kitchen before the front door and waited for her brother. He'd know she meant business. Lara was tired of mucking around, it was time to get the ball rolling everyone's lives were at stake now. She had this gut feeling, and This Patience woman was one of the people she stole a copy of the Book of the Dead from to keep it out of Irons' hands. For a moment hazel orbs fixed on the lilies Jackie had sent, an almost sad smile pressing across her full lips with a sigh as she recalled the argument with Terry at the same time.  
  
Ivan new the importance of this. When Lara became distraught, something was wrong. The twin couldn't sleep the previous night, so when Lara charged into his room unannounced, he was ready. Dressed in nice, casual clothes with guns hidden just below the surface, he sauntered out of his plush bedroom and turned the futile light off. Habitually patting his shoulder holsters to make sure his Desert Eagles were still intact, he swaggered down the hall with attitude dripping from each pore. The two were just alike in attitude and the way they carry themselves. It was not hard to conclude that the two were of the same breeding. Ivan maneuvered around Lara and made his way into the sleek kitchen. It was surprising to see the kitchen in such immaculate shape without Hillary around. After all, Lara was retched at keeping living quarters humane enough to convene in. He nonchalantly reached into the refrigerator, extracted a small orange juice, and began chugging on it while hipping the door shut. Having already downed half of it, he released the drink with a grateful sigh. "I got my guns, sis. And a reserve hunting knife on my boot," he lifted his jeans up enough for Lara to spot the knife strapped into a secure, discreet holster. Letting the jeans puddle back against his black boots, he leaned comfortably against the counter adjacent to him, "Anything else I need to take? I'm sure you have two of everything, but I don't want to be shorthanded when a gun is pressed to my temple."  
  
The Magdalena, generations upon generations have brought the world these warriors of the Church. Since the death of Christ. Lone warriors and servants to God they devote their lives to the protection of those who are good, of the innocence. That was her now life's mission, to help, to protect, or serve. Rather new, Patience was catching on very quick. She had wrestled with vampires and demons of all sorts already. And she was firm in her actions. Located in Hell's Kitchen, her apartment was set. Not really run down totally anymore, since she had her hand at things, but not the most charming either. The whole sections was slummy, a bad part of New York, one of the worst really. Perhaps that was why she chose to be there. The run down buildings, the homeless at every corner you could find, the guns, the drugs, the murders, the darkness that loomed like a cloud over this poor community. Well, if that's what you would call it anyways. She was set in her apartment at the time, gazing out the window, looking almost for anything that went wrong. Neighbors considered her strange sometimes, how she kept to herself, but she listened yes, she could hear the arguments coming from apartments all around her, she could hear their innerness, The screaming, the confessions. She was far from unaware of the situations just in the place she lived. As she turned from the window, she moved towards the table, which rested upon it, some of her tools. A sword, almost like a rapier, a gun, her cloak, things which she strapped on and got ready. She had a feeling today was going to bring something she would have to get herself into.  
  
Idly she stood, her mind wandering about again. Hazel orbs dropped to stare at the bandage still beneath her clothing. Lara was tired of wearing it, surely it was healed by now as well as she was getting around. Less then one day and healed? Impossible. Well, not quite. She recalled the one time in Cambodia, with Powell and greedy Mr. West. The Monks had healed her within hours. Slender fingers took hold of the white wrappings and pulled them free from her waist," Hmm." A brow arched, she was indeed healed a small scar left as a reminder of the bullet she had taken playing Hero. After depositing the wrappings, Lara eyed the pure while Lilies once more and then allowed her gaze to fall on the picture of the man who had sent them. His cell number on the back. The Brit pocketed the picture, that number might come in handy. A brow arched as he entered dressed," Well then." Had he been dressed when she walked into his room? She had been so pre-occupied that she doubted she paid attention," We're going to visit a friend of Sara's today. The Magdalena, or Patience. She's an agent for the Catholic Church." Lara moved towards the door and out it," Good to see you're prepared Brother Dear." A cheeky smile and then down the steps, the Bombshell preferring the exercise. As Ivan followed she explained about Sara, and mostly everything else leaving out the interesting juicy things and her argument with Sheridan only a few hours ago. She would be driving today. The glaze set into her hazel orbs made it obvious that Lara was taking the reins with this one. This being one of her infamous damn the torpedoes, off the cuff plans. Translation: She was making it up as she went along. Inside her rented gray/silver Aston Martin, the brash woman tore away from the curb as soon as Ivan was settled and properly buckled in," Sorry, but we haven't much time." Lara knew it was of the essence," Tempus Fugit." Time Flies. And with Kenneth Irons involved one could not waste even a second. Soon the car had turned and was falling into a bad section of the City, Lara held her head high," Don't stare out the windows." She should have requested tinted now that she thought about it. Finally the car rolled to a stop, the Brit getting out tossing her usual braid back over her shoulder," Here we are." Brownish-green orbs peered about, such a place for an acclaimed Warrior of God to be living indeed.  
  
Not even having time to finish his orange juice, he slid it down the counter and walked out the door, trailing close behind Lara. It was true: the girl wasn't messing around. Running a hand through his brown locks, he swung around the other side of the sleek car and strapped himself in before getting slammed against his seat. "For chrissakes, woman. Who started the fire?" Ivan was used to speeding off at unregistered speeds, but usually he was doing the driving and was prepared. Shaking his head and gathering himself, he looked around as the neighborhood changed from posh living to ghetto boondocks. The twin couldn't help but sneak a peek out of his window at the run down houses, drug dealers littering the sidewalks, and the overall oppressive feel of the place. The ride was short-lived, but when you ride twice the speed limit, you arrive at most places before being able to settle down into the seat (not that he wasn't pressed against it hard enough during the beginning). He easily slipped out of the car and shut the door gingerly, brushing off his shirt momentarily before maneuvering around the car to join his sister.  
  
Gabriel Bowman, dealer in ancient artifacts who owns Talismaniac.com a small shop focused on the obscure and rare dealing in idols, icons and talismans. He was slowly becoming a close contact for Detective Sara Pezzini to glean information on her strange and bizarre cases, not to mention the Witchblade. Gabriel was surprisingly young for someone with such an important and profitable job, but it was after all a dot com world and Bowman was just reaping the benefits of an occult society. Unfortunately the lures of a job like his had its drawbacks; This afternoon's events being one of those occasions. The youthful, man found himself with his collar turned upward walking down the cracked sidewalk as he tried desperately to maneuver the dolly on the uneven surface. He was wheeling a six foot tall crate containing a statue guaranteed to promote a longer lasting libido. Rumor had it, that this piece was a part of the Ming- dynasty. A statue of a thousand-armed Manjusri riding a lion was concealed inside the crate. Pausing for a moment, his trained eye caught sight of the expensive car. This had to be the guy. or gal? He was waiting for, who else would have a car like that in this neighborhood? But why the hell didn't they bring a bigger car? He groaned at the thought of hefting it onto the roof.  
  
When she has finally gotten ready. Patience moved back towards the broken window. Glaring down into the street before her, with keens eyes. Searching, studying, every being that was there. The usual, Brennith and the gang were down by the fiery trash can near the corner, chatting up the storm with their stories of their lives. She was always nice to them, especially the older man Brennith he was the most spirited and life loving being she had met. Even though he had 'nothing', he had everything. Down the road, not to far, was the usual dealers, trying to pawn their narcotics off to the nearest prostitute, whose pimps usually were close behind. Even a man carrying a crate down the way, which well, wasn't totally out of the ordinary. Yes, everything was very normal, that was until her brown orbs shifted towards a car which had just pulled up. A car that did very much not belong to this section of the city. No, it stood out like a sinner in a crowd of nuns. And who should walk out, a woman, who did not fit the area at all. Then another man who removed himself from the car as well. Suspicious she did become, why where they standing in front of her building, and what did they want? Moving to a room which contained most of her precious belongings, one that was guarded with the most extreme of alarms, she made sure that the spear and everything else was safely concealed and locked away before making her way out of the apartment Moving down the halls, hearing the usual yelling and bangs, it wasn't long before the now strangely dressed woman was to the front doors. Pulling the hood over to conceal her features, she moved slowly out into the streets. Stopping only a moment to take a glance around before towards the man and woman from the expensive car. Something about that woman was not going very lightly over with Patience. In fact, she was down right putting her mood in a horrible one. That was the flash that hit her mind, yes, she knew her now. Now that she confessed. She was the one that took the copy of the Book of the Dead, a book she wanted Back. She was originally going to ignore the two and walk away but she couldn't. So, turning slowly she faced them, not that she was sure they didn't already notice her. And in a low voice is growled. " What do you want here thief. A big mistake returning to the scene of your crime. Your sin."  
  
Lara mused," Kenneth Irons did." That should be enough to pacify her brother on just who started the fire. The Brit scanned her surroundings, becoming familiar with them. Once Ivan was out of the car on went the alarm," I seriously doubt she's like that." A brow arched just slightly. Perhaps she was. She chuckled," She would drown me Brother." A clever wink. Out of the two, Lara figured she would need the most spiritual saving. The sarcasm faded quickly as she moved towards the run down apartment building," But she's a Warrior, not a Priest." The Magdalena showed herself," Ah. Good, you remember me." Hazel orbs fixed onto brown ones," Lara Croft, Patience isn't it?" A slight gesture of a slender hand," This is my brother Ivan. We're here to ask of your help." There was a pause," A good friend to all of us here has been placed under dire circumstances." The English accent was drawn into a odd state of seriousness, "Sara Pezzini." The name would instantly hit the woman, Lara hoped. Once the Brit could be sure she had Magdalena's attention, only then would she explain the reason behind her stealing the book from her.  
  
Throughout the conversation, Ivan stayed mute and sporadically patted his chest, checking to make sure his guns hadn't run off somewhere. He hoped that Lara knew what she was getting herself into, because the poor twin was still in the dark as to why they were dealing with a woman who obviously had no desire to meet with them.  
  
Patience was not amused at all. She didn't like this woman, at least not yet. To her, she was like all the rest of them, those people who assumed that breaking the commandments was just a silly joke, that nothing was of consequence when you did. That it did not affect the world, but was your own pleasure. She didn't look towards Ivan as he was gestured, the only sights of him she had was from the corner of her eyes, no the unmoving woman had her eyes in straight contact with Lara's. Never blinking, or at least not for a while. She did not seem to welcoming or impressed. "And why would I help you?" her tone was straight, and never faltering. She was even ready to turn and tell them they had a better chance of being saved than of getting her help, but she heard her words. The mentioning of Sara, and that seemed to rise a reaction out of her stoic features. Her eyes widened just slightly, and her features themselves seemed very concerned." Sara? What has happened to my friend?" she was solely wanting the information on the situation.  
  
Curiously Lara glanced at Ivan a moment. Hazel orbs scanning her Twin, he was nervous she could tell. He had always been the one out of the two too be a little more leery. A silent chuckle, she bet he wouldn't last very long around the Darklings, or Jackie via Darkness armor. gaze swiftly returned to Patience. Lara would wait for Patience to mull what she had said over in her mind," Kenneth Irons has her." She answered this question first and then explained the book," I stole your book, which at the proper time shall be returned to you because of Irons. He is after them, why I do not know." Lara had a few ideas, but she wasn't about to go saying yea or nay to any of them just yet," It's somewhere safe, this I can assure you." But where the Brit did not eve know herself. Jackie had them hid for her," A rather close friend of mine is keeping a eye on your copy and another for me." A moments pause to let that sink in with the woman. )," Now down to business." Lara once more spied on her overly quiet Brother, then gave her attention back to The Magdalena," Here's the plan," Time to finally somewhat formulate one," I know, or well I have a fairly good idea where Irons is holding her. Something tells me He wants us to find her." " There are five of us involved on this. One of us will give a distraction and for this distraction we are pulling this plot into work tonight." Yes, Jackie and his menacing creatures would provide said distraction," The other four, meaning you, Ivan, Terry Sheridan a friend of mine and myself will enter Irons' pent house." Eyes shifted a moment, Lara didn't mention Jackie's name as he normally did not set to well with people. And the Brit had her suspicions that Patience knew all to well who Jackie was and had probably tangled with the man on occasion ," Once in there, Ivan and I will rescue Sara. You meanwhile will recover the stolen artifacts pertaining to the Book of the Dead." Lara let the silence instill now. Hopefully that sounded like a good plan. Mentally she crossed her fingers.  
  
As Lara -ought- to know, the twin was not weary of much, except for the few Holy beings who talk to God more than they converse with those around them. Once some life rose in Patience's face, he felt more relaxed and not as edgy around her; at least she was human and conveyed some natural emotions. Patience, as well as Ivan, was hearing the plan for the first time. Lara always did love to spite Ivan by not telling him the full basics of the situation, then sending him in there with his pants around his ankles with a gun in his hand. He was a Croft, through. If you threw anything at him, he would catch it and throw it back twice as hard. He traded his solemn visage for a calm, trusting look, hoping that Patience will agree with the diplomat Brit and help them rescue Sara. Lara may josh around, but if you mess with one of her friends or family members, all hell will break loose; Ivan shared the same trait, and even though he was not familiar with Sara, he will do anything to get her back for his sis.  
  
Gabriel leaned against the crate as he noted the newest woman on the scene. His pale skin denoted that he probably spent most of his life in front of a computer or with his nose in a book. It was apparent that he was Irish to the core, the ever permanent tinge of red on his cheeks. He had a slight droop to the corner of his eyes their shade of the cleanest blue, and the more familiar to Ireland then red hair a mass of dark brown. It was with these curious and strangely wise eyes that Gabriel Bowman watched the trio. After receiving no look of interest he figured they must be squabbling about the choice of vehicle, and decided that it was time to put this box in their hands, he was tired of waiting. He was glad he didn't have to lug this thing any further and an inquisitive brow arched as he walked closer. Reaching into his back pocket he produced an invoice. "Excuse me, I'm supposed to be delivering this statue to ." he looked down to the name on the bill, "Hector Mobius?" his eyes turned to Ivan as he assumed he was the buyer. "Did you want to sign for this?" Sleepily he rubbed the light traces of stubble on his chin and couldn't help but check out the two women.  
  
Finally she glanced towards Ivan for a moment. She didn't get as much from him as his sister, and having her take a personal thing only made Patience rather, well not like her to much. She studied him for a moment, calculative before turning her attentions back to Lara and her explanation of why she felt it best to steal from her. " Perhaps you meant well, but whoever this Irons fellow is, he would not have had such a easy task of trying to get the book from me. I would have protected it, but you thought that it was better to not tell me about the situation or consulted me, so in my eyes, it may be a while before I forgive you. Especially if you do not give me back what you have taken." narrowing her eyes just slightly then, she was telling the truths, and nodding slowly she would accept. " So you want me to steal from someone? To break my beliefs.. I will do, that but I am also going to return them to their rightful owners. Not to you if that is what you were thinking, unless they were yours. Now then, I will help you rescue Sara. But know this.. I don't do it for you and because you asked me, I am doing it because Sara is a friend." She still obviously did not like Lara, not yet. "You know where you can find me, I have work to do" Her eyes glanced towards the man that had the crate then as he spoke. A brow rising slowly, she got nothing from him, no he hadn't done anything in her eyes. So her demeanor towards him changed totally from the other two. With a smile and nodded to him as well. "Hello" she seemed much friendlier to him. Turning her attentions back to Lara she spoke again " I will talk to you later." and with that, she turned slowly and nodded to Ivan before walking off, and out of sight.  
  
She waited, fingers flexing in a fighting manner. Lara almost prayed for Patience to go along with this. In the end it would result in her getting her book back; Well, possibly. That depended on Irons really. Tired of flexing her long fingers, Lara rested them at the curve of her hips. It was idle moments like this that made the Tomb sweat just a little. Her nerves were raw as it was anyhow, this was only adding to the pile; However it needed to be done, someone like The Magdalena. Hazel orbs shifted to Ivan he was restless," Ivan, take the car and go back to the penthouse. I need the stuff Bryce sent over hooked up." Her Twin was better versed with technology then she," Fine, fine." He muttered, but Lara could tell he was actually willing to go," Here," She tossed the keys at him," Take the Aston with you. I'll walk or something." With that the Croft Twin was gone. Back to patience now a nod," Understandable." The auburn haired Archaeologist nodded and did not say much, merely listened. Then the woman left before Lara could say much else," Bugger." Now what? Time to walk, with that in mind the Raider rounded on her heel and began the stroll towards the area of the penthouse. Silence, time to think. Something she did not wish to do at the moment. Suddenly Lara stopped, a young man was standing there with a rather large crate. She arched a brow," No. His name is not Hector Mobius." Why did that name strike a cord? The Brit couldn't quite place her finger on it," Curious, what do you have there?" The thick obvious British accent in its refined manner asked. Lara watched her brother drive off, as usual completely ignoring people when they addressed him.  
  
It was true, Gabriel looked like he had just awoken and detested the early hours. although it was half past eleven. One could guess that his usual morning started sometime after noon, way after noon. He was wearing a Dead Kennedy's t-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans, a chain wallet tucked in the rear pants pocket. His somewhat oversized leather jacket was well beaten in, each sleeve split open to reveal the sticking and inner lining, so yeah he was casual to the umpteenth degree. Spinning this way and that he was startled at the hasty departure of the two. "If I don't have the right guy I apologize. It's just that you don't usually see a top of the line Auston Martin in these parts, I figured that guy must have been my buyer." Gabriel tucked the paper back into the right pocket at the back of his pants and after brushing his hands off on the front of his jeans he extended one. "Gabriel Bowman. Sorry for the confusion." He nodded back to the box, "I deal in antiques, so you can see why I'm a little uncomfortable in this part of town." His eyes worked over her frame and he noted the weapons. He had a pocket knife she had a Desert Eagle. two of them. His sleepy eyes were suddenly very much awake.  
  
Lara nodded," Mistakes happen, don't worry yourself." Hazel orbs study the boy, young man. Overly casual, appeared to have just awoken. Silently the Brit mused," Gabriel Bowman is it?" A slender hand reached out to shake his, "Lady Lara Croft." Curious fellow, she listened intently to his bit about what he did," Ah, I deal with what some might call antiques as well." A hint of a grin displayed across her full lips as she watched his expression go from not so awake, to fully charged at the sight of her guns," Don't worry Love, I only use them on the bad guys." Her tone was light, trying to put him at ease somewhat. A bit of a laugh," No, I wouldn't suppose you did see Astons around here much." Hazel orbs watched the car as it turned the corner disappearing," I adore them personally. Such splendid automobiles." Eyes fell on the large box again," I take it that is one of your antiques?" Her curiosity was kicking into gear.  
  
The Irish descendant stopped in mid stream nearly choking on his own words. "Lara Croft? As in THE Lara Croft?" It seemed his interests were peaked as well. "Is it true that you single-handedly found and destroyed the triangle of the Illuminati? I mean come on now. someone must be pulling my leg here." Gabriel looked about for one of his friends with a video camera. That would be right up their alley. Make him come all the way down here with a statue worth more then most make in a decade and make him look the fool in front of a look-alike with an expensive car. "I know that James probably put you up to this, so I apologize for his behavior, he's such and asshole sometimes. That?" he looked back to the crate. "Rumored to bring fertility and vigor back to the libido. Ming-Dynasty. If you'll excuse me I have to get this back in the truck before something unthinkable happens." He smiled blushing a bit rubbing the back of his neck as he turned back toward the crate. "Tell James I'm gonna get him back for this." The grin was unmistakably for her but internally he was a bit pissed at his friends prank.  
  
A brow was quirked in amusement," Yes, I'm The Lara Croft." A quizzical expression over took her features," Yes, yes I found the Triangle of Light." A brief sigh, it made her think of her Father," And I did indeed destroy it." Her expression changed rapidly, somewhat ," Along with the Illuminati." A chagrin wink was given. Her brow dropped, "Hmm. No I'm not pulling your leg." James? Must be one of his mates, a friend who often played tricks on the boy. A nod was given," Ming Dynasty you say? Late or early?" She wanted to peek at it obviously, " Not very rare. I've seen many, but certain styles and traits in each are different depending on the sculptor." She laughed," You really don't believe me do you?" A bit of a wiry grin," Test me then." Arms folded," I could use the chance to think about some other things then what is currently abroad in my head." She almost felt like begging him to do so, but didn't not her style with strangers.  
  
"Early." He stopped to answer then continued, hefting the box back on the dolly. "If you really are Lara Croft.Unngh." he began to push the dolly, "then I'm sure you're aware that I should get this off the street. I don't mind if you want to take a look, but wait till I get it back in the truck at least." After a few minutes of huffing and puffing Bowman was lifting the box into the back of a large moving truck. On the side it read -Talisman.com- Gabriel turned, somewhat out of breath. "Alright. If you are Lara Croft then you can answer me this. Ancient Chinese calligraphy often used this as ink." Leaning against the box, Gabriel swallowed and took in a heavy breath.  
  
A nod," Yes I was meaning after you returned it too your truck. Of course." She followed him towards the truck, a brow arching slightly as she eyed the side," Hmm. I'll have to pay your website a visit." Perhaps she could even deal with this kid at some point," You asked an easy question." Lara cleared her throat," It is believed that the Chinese bamboo and animal hair brush has been used for writing and painting since China's earliest dynasties a time span of almost 5,000 years." She went on over answering his question ,"Chinese painters and calligraphers use a water-based black ink made from soot or charcoal mixed with glue." She smiled," That a good enough answer or would you like me to go into how they make the ink and so forth?" Swarmily the Brit crossed her arms and grinned," Anything else you'd like to ask me?"  
  
Things had been going almost swimmingly until the larger row the two Brits had the early hours of the morning in front of the diner. And over what? Mr. Mafia? What bothered him more was how much this thing with Jackie and Lara was getting under his skin. The former moved over some papers arranging and setting things about, while rubbing the back of his neck slightly. He hadn't any real sleep and was now working on all the information he had of things. "Tch." He breathed slightly and stuck the blade of one of his knifes into the tabloid picture of Jackie he'd rummaged across. She called him jealous. Was he? Lips pursed a moment while brows narrowed at the thought and he moved from the table tucking the SIG away its holster. Moving across to the window he looked down over New York city streets. "Bloody place.." he muttered before moving away from the large window. The flat he was staying at was on the eight floor of a decent sized building. But the rooms were fairly bare. Sitting on the edge of the large bed he pulled on his boots before draping his arms across his knees leaning forwards. There was someone else clearly pulling their strings. This wasn't just about the book any more. There was a small buzzing sound before a beep and the phone ring of 'God Save the Queen' and Sheridan moved to his small phone lifting it. "Sheridan." There was a bit of silence before a voice from the other side, and he paced while he listened. There were very few times his phone actually rang. It was either a bit of information. A meeting place, or part of a business proposition to entice the former spy for his services. That call had been some what of a mix between them. moving he picked his jacket up and a small envelope tucking it against his chest. moving around the small scattered desk area he picked up the blade, tucking the locking blade back before tucking it away in his pocket. He kept two magazines with him along with another SIG and a smaller against his ankle. Picking up the small set of keys he left the apartment and headed out. He blinked before letting his eyes adjust to the light. He put his thumb and middle finger into his lips pressing against his tongue as he -wolf called- a cab and slid into the back seat. He gave the cross streets and the driver headed on his way. Stepping out he paid his fair and moved dropping his back softly against a street light. Moving he lifted his left wrist checking the time, then started to keep his eyes for the contact.  
  
The 27 year old young man smiled knowingly. "Yeah I know I asked you an easy one. If you can't give me the basic rundown on Chinese calligraphy I'd know you were up to your eyes in bullshit." His lips curled into a grin as he jumped out of the truck slamming the door to. "Yeah, secondly, did you want to take a look at something I've recently acquired? I could use a second opinion." 


	17. Meanwhile…

Meanwhile. (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Terry Sheridan, Kenneth Irons and Ian Nottingham)  
  
Sara had struck a deal with the devil. She sat in Iron's massive parlor mulling over the past night's events. Sara had awoken in a bedroom. one of Ken's guest quarters. Her wounds were healed thanks to the Witchblade, but she was still quite weakened. After a much changed Irons invited her to a late supper, she realized that he had played her. His right hand was restored, but to what means she had no idea. Kenneth let her know that the Yakuza hitmen were after Lara due to her romantic involvement with Estacado. that the family leaders wanted retribution for a hit the mobster had done. Kenneth had ties, big ties within the world of organized crime and he offered a trade to the detective. In exchange for Lara's life (which he promised to arrange) he wanted to ensure that Sara would stand by his side. It was a double edged sword. Unknown to Pezzini, Nottingham was a former member of the Japanese crime family and the seven figure salary he paid to Ian was nothing in comparison to the price he had paid the family for his services. As she blankly stared out toward the fireplace her green eyes, usually alive and vibrant looked muted and defeated. Kenneth strolled past the Witchblade gallery, a smug look upon his face as he neared his office. At last his collection would be complete. Not only had he regained his Witchblade, but the true wielder to boot.  
  
A short Asian man joined the taller Brit and moved slightly holding a briefcase dressed in a partial suit. "Business as usual no, Mister Sheridan?" form moved as both walked into the alley past the street lamp meeting place. "Unfortunately...even on my ruddy holiday, I've to work." There was a chuckle from the short man "Ah, downfalls of being tied to the Tomb Raider." Terry's nose wrinkled slightly. "Women always seem more trouble when sought after." Sheridan followed after the man as the entered a empty warehouse. "Listen Lo, I'd rather not get into my troubles with Lara Croft right now." The black haired man gave a nod before moving to the table while two other larger men moved searching him. Sheridan stood with his arms out and rolled his eyes slightly. "Lo, you know I don't go anywhere without a gun." The two nodded their head to him as he moved to the table. "Old habit." The former spy set one of his SIGs onto the table top as he sat. and they began conducting business. "Assassination attempts, hmm." His brow perked in interest while he leaned forwards. "Well, as I figure it, Mate.. things can never be as simple as they seem." There was a click sound of the briefcase being opened and a manila folder was taken out slid across to Sheridan. "Here is everything you asked for. Have you kept your end?" the Brit moved pulling out the envelope handing it over "I'm not like some of those Yankee blokes you deal with, mate." Moving he pulled the folder closer and opened it thumbing through things and gave a nod. "How's Lin been holding up?" things were taken from the folder and tucked into his inner jacket pocket. " You have enough women troubles, as is, Mister Sheridan.. no need to add hers to them." hands moved up in almost joking submission. "All right, mate, all right." There was a bit of a smirk pulling against his lips. Standing he caught a set of keys being tossed to him, putting the pistol back. A crate was opened to an all black Ducatti and he moved "Sheridan. One more thing." Stopping he turned looking over his shoulder while Lo handed him a slip of paper. "Talk to Chang, everything else you had requested will be ready there." There was a nod as the ex-spy kicked his leg over the bike and straddled it. Pulling on a black helmet he left the guard up a moment. "Pleasure as always. And you'll find everything in order on the account." His started the bike and walked slightly while it was going and the warehouse garage door was opening. "Watch your back, my friend." Pulling down the face guard he revved the bike and slowly let go of the clutch giving it a bit more and peeled out of the alley onto the street. He and the bike moved in and out of the traffic heading to the larger skyscraper buildings of the city, and Irons Offices.  
  
Kenneth Irons was a monster, though not without compassion he knew what it was to capture creatures like Pezzini. Although she had promised him dominance and servitude he knew all too well what it was like to have your pet bite the hand that fed you. Take Ian Nottingham, although Ken had offered him a generous salary a beautiful home in which to live. every comfort that unappreciative man had betrayed him. Joining with Pezzini to try and strike him down. It was pathetic really, Irons had beaten him literally one handed, tossing his broken body from the balcony like a rag doll. Part of him relished the sensation of murder, ah yes if it hadn't been for that bitch Pezzini he would be wielding the blade right now instead of that common piece of street trash. The assertive stride in which he walked described his ego to a letter. Although his hair was silver he didn't look old, in fact his face seemed almost too young for someone so intelligent. The cut of his Armani Suit proudly denoted that this was a man who lived a lifestyle most dreamed about. 'Amazing how you miss the little things in life, once their gone.' He thought pouring a glass of scotch. Meanwhile in the vast lounge, Sara paced back and forth. She felt like a caged animal her fists clenching and unclenching as she cursed herself for this decision. Could she sit idly by and watch Lara get killed? Hell no, but to agree to let Irons' oversee the fate of the Witchblade. it was almost too much for her to take in. This wasn't a lover, nor a partner. Although both of which Sara valued. Lara was the closest thing she had to family, the sister for her Julie never had been. 'True both of them have a knack for lock picking,' she smiled touching her fingers to her lips in the memory. This was ridiculous; the detective had calls to make. Arrangement to clear out her apartment, a job to quit. as much as she loathed being here a nagging voice in the back of her head told her to fuck em all and just leave, run. She shut it out her eyes casting toward the door. This place was wired with cameras, part of her knew he was watching. probably from the office and this made her fists clench.  
  
As he moved through the traffic he turned the bike moving easily in between the cars and taxies that line New York's streets. Then he saw the rise of the building and slowed the bike as he pulled into its drive and then down to the underground parking. The former spy moved and shifted after stopping the bike pulling a small card from his pocket. One of the -gifts- he'd received. As much as Sheridan kept saying he was an ex-spy, the lest he believed it especially now. Silently the card was slipped into the security and a service elevator door opened while he stepped in. letting it rise a floor and he pressed the stop button. Moving his form crouched slightly before he pulled himself easily up through the top exit. The doors just opened for new people when he closed the top. Moving slightly he slid some thick gloves onto his hands and grasped the other cables in the shaft letting his form fall slightly off the elevator as it began moving up once more. And he moved down. Getting close to the bottom he dropped to his feet and pried open the doors slipping into the tiled ground of the service room. Sheridan had watched everything for a few days even took in research about the building. Iron's would be at his manor offices, with Sara some where within the midst. Though Sheridan had little idea of this. Eyes scanned over large metal breakers and a few electrical and security systems. He moved opening on of the locked boxes and changed the feed of the cameras. Now in the hallways and offices he'd be walking through the fed was cut, to be replaced by still frames of the empty halls and earlier prerecorded data of the system. Putting a small device on the sprinkler systems he moved and pulled a dingy service jumpsuit on over his clothing. This time he took the stairs up a few floors before pressing a button on a band attached to his wrist. Sprinkler systems starting going off all over the building and he slipped into an empty elevator to the top most levels. The receptions stopped him, as he explained he was there to fix the problem stating the systems was giving theses offices as the origin of the problem. People filed into the elevator with soggy paper and wet hair dos. And Sheridan moved straight to Iron's office. He moved easily though the office, which unlike the others had been kept from the sprinkler system go off. And fingers moved though papers while leaving things in order. There was a slight grin as he found the files he was looking for and took out a small camera, snapping pictures of them before moving over to the computer. Working a while longer he tucked a small CD away and stood. "So, the bloke 'as Sara, 'as he." Moving everything was left just the way it had been and he pressed the button again and the water stopped. He took the stairs all the way down discarding the jumpsuit as he went, stepping back in the service area just to switch over the fed once again and grab the small box before he was back to his bike. There was a cheeky smirk about him as he straddled the bike once more, pulling on the helmet. As he exited the parking garage he pulled the bike up on its back wheel before speeding off with a blaring car horn after him for having gone on the wrong side of the road. Now the British Spy was off to find the New York Detective, even if only to check her well being. Lara would have probably shot him, were he to play 'Hero' without her.  
  
With a grumble she exited the parlor and reentered the bedroom. In the span of a few hours Kenneth had filled the sparse room with many things, clothing, paintings, and a few other oddities. She paused for a moment at the vanity and picked up a hair clip. Barefoot and dressed in a pair of drawstring pants and a tank top Sara almost looked at home here. It couldn't have been further from the truth. Everything was very cold and very beautiful but she didn't want to touch anything. It was like living in a museum, for a person like Sara a prison. The detective paused, spying a glance at herself in the mirror. "Quitter." Her voice was harsh and dejected. She opened the twin French doors and stepped out onto the veranda, overlooking Central Park. Funny, Sara had lived here in New York all her life and although she knew that here in the big apple the crime was devastating at this height it was quiet beautiful. The brunette dragged her nails though her hair, drawing the long locks up into a twisted bun affixing it with the silver clip. A long breath worked in and out of her lungs as her hands gripped the veranda's railing. Gripping the railing tightly her knuckles turned white from the effort. 'She knew why Nottingham had brought her here, and it saddened her to think that was but a glimpse of the life Ian had lived. Perhaps it was a less of two evils. At least while she was here she wasn't getting anyone she cared about shot, or stabbed. God knows what Terry must think about all of this. The first time she saw her unsheathe the Witchblade it damn near killed someone, hell it almost consumed her. Never again could she let things get that badly out of hand again, her mind recoiled in horror at the potential of the weapon. As she stared out over the green trees of Central Park, a light breeze played at the strands of hair that didn't make it into her bun, tickling at the sides of her neck.  
  
Irons sat in his private office mulling over the plan. At a moment's notice he could have a dozen armed guards in the penthouse his little prize pinned down and sedated, but he wanted to personally break her spirit, wear her down and condition her. It had almost worked with his ex-wife Danette Boucher, if the blade hadn't rejected her. Though the results of his experimentations on Dannete were a failure it was not without its positive side. The intimate knowledge that things could be altered and manipulated was his congenial torture. The two girls had played things just as he intended. The ruse with the Egyptian Book of the Dead, was the perfect distraction from such a small thing. His fingertips flipped the small lilac gem into his palm as he smirked. All this effort to stop me from stealing the "Book of the Dead" honestly if he wanted such a trivial thing he would have it. No. this was what he was after; A small gem virtually undetectable among the half a dozen stolen artifacts from the British Museum. Ah things were going exactly as he wanted. Grey hair cleanly brushed back from his face fell slightly forward as he leaned down to gaze upon the treasure.  
  
Terry now had information neither woman had, the once Iron's kept confined within the computer and offices. Yet still something wasn't sitting right with him. It was fishy, that's what it was. His hands gripped the handles of the bike, index and middle moving over the clutch as the toe of his boot moved pressing down shifting gears. The bike revved and peeled slightly as he took a turn. Just as Lara, Terry almost seemed to treat the road as a playground often swerving out of way of other cars. Horns would often sound when the bike would cross onto the wrong side of the road heading towards the oncoming cars, as if a deadly game of chicken. Sheridan could handle a bike well and his body pulled to one side and the bike followed now up on the sidewalks. "Watch it!" a hot dog vendor shouted as he pulled his cart out of the way of the bike just in time. There was a construction crew just ahead and a large gap in the concert cars being detoured away. If one could have seen under that helmet they would have seen his smirk and the roguish bad boy moved the bike pulled slightly back up once again onto a plank. Now the bike moved over the plank and the sand a construction worker ducking, as the bikes tires spun in the air just above him. Easily the bike landed back on the asphalt and he adjusted to it zipping around a large truck. Now the green of Central Park was coming into view. He'd sat there once, watching over Iron's place while he was still shadowing him closely at the start of the whole game. Now he was drawing closer to it. The bike was once more on the sidewalk now under the blue and white stripped awning of a New York Pizza place. Moving off the bike he glanced around, turning into the alleyway. Booted foot placed half way up part of the brick wall on the pizza place side and he moved hands out stretched as he gripped the bottom rung of the fire escape. Muscles tightened pulling his form up easily against the metal. He was all too used to things like that. Most of his time in Prison was spent doing reveres push-ups against the cage like roof. The accent up was easy once he was using his feet as well and he lifted himself over the top. Eyeing the distance he backed up slightly before moving towards the edge his foot hit against the ledge and pushed clearing the gap of the buildings He was perhaps 4 places away from that Iron owned. The land from there split and the 5th avenue styled homes stopped where Iron's land began. Moving once again over the roof he slipped his hands into his pocket pulling out a small ring of keys, to the door on the roof. Now with it unlocked he moved in and down on flight to another door. He used the other two keys to get in. the area was small but full, on the table was a few monitors and a computer system. Since he and the girls never quite got the chance to get into tap the phones the former spy set up his own bit of equipment. For being a British Spy, he had quite a few ties. Sitting down he put the CD into the computer and started working on it. A brow arched it looked like a partial plan. Thus far uncompleted, he needed the other half to fully decipher it and he figured it was in Iron's own home. He scribbled some things and moved attaching the small camera to a dock now typing in things as the computer pulled the images from it. Lips pursed slightly and he moved the chair rolling over the wood floor to the monitors. Eyes scanned for a moment and stopped. Moving he had the camera on that was focused on one of the veranda zoom. "Hullo, luv.." a brow arched slightly. So she was indeed there, Sara Pezzini. Detective, and wielder of the Witchblade. Now to get into see her for a spot and giver her something. He rolled the notes into a small tube, along with his cell number, and closed it. It would be tricky getting close without breaching the security's systems and guards. Thinking his fingers rubbed slightly over his shoulder which was bandaged. But he was used to it. Still how to get into Pezzini. "Bloody 'ell.. that wire tap would have come mighty handy right 'bout now." Moving he gathered some tapping equipment and shifted wrapping it and putting it into an envelope along with the small tube. There was no structure in their system really. After all Lara was more a shot from the hip kind of gal, and he a shot first, ask questions later. Lara knew how to contact him but he'd never spent any real time with Sara to get her any information. He doubted Irons would be as quick to release Sara as Jackie had been with Lara, so something from Central Park wouldn't work His half thought idea wouldn't work. And he ran a hand through his hair. What he really needed was to talk to her, and something coded would work as well. Now he exited the small room and locked it all up heading back up to the roof with the package. He needed to think, and his stomach growled slightly. Might as well stop for a bite.. might help his mind work out his small dilemma. Stepping into the Pizza place he order a small and sat down in a booth near the window watching, while the package was tucked away inside his jacket.  
  
He looked out to see Sara on the veranda, and the natural energy that she always seem to have with her. Ian sat looking to her out on the veranda, then shifted his gaze to Irons office, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the door. Something was going to have to come to an apex soon. It was only a matter of time, really, before he confronted Irons and ended his life. Then, he could be free, and Sara could be happy again. He stands from his sitting position, then moves out to the veranda, gently opening the door, then closing it behind him, as he looks out to her. He holds his head somewhat high, as he looks to her, and then starts to walk forward. He gently strides over to her side, as he looks out to the city. "It's going to be a cold night." He states, as he doesn't even look to her, but just to out over the city. It was weird to see her like this, so devoid of something that he didn't know how to replace. He had killed so many, in her name and for her honor yesterday, and yet she wasn't exactly thrilled with him. He shouldn't have brought her back to Irons, that was mistake number one. Mistake number two, could possibly have been to leave her side, and go after Estacado. That was another matter that was going to need resolving sometime. He hadn't lost, but he hadn't won either, and that was bothering him. "Sara...I...about yesterday..." He begins, his eyes, closing as he tilts his head towards her. Nothing came out after that. Was there really anything he could say?  
  
Letting go of the railing she walked closer, leaning her hips against the iron railing and supporting balustrades. Stretching her arms out wide, Sara took in the breeze as it played over the cotton of her tank top, and pressed the thin material of her drawstring pants tight against the front of her legs. Pools of green and bisecting gold rolled back as she leaned further against the cool metal. Toying with the idea, Sara wondered if she fell from this height. Would the Witchblade save her? Or would she be nothing but a smear on the street, another body to identify? The honking and steady drone of traffic was all about her, dulling her senses as she was left with only her inner thoughts to echo in her head. Could she love the truth more then the mystery of the Witchblade? The detective instincts wanted so badly to know all of the secrets of her symbiotic weapon, and as her thoughts trailed to the gallery a few rooms behind her she knew that Kenneth held more of those secrets then she could possibly imagine. Years of study. Perhaps her dreams told her the truth. Gravity kicked in and she felt herself nearly fall. Gasping Sara drew back her breath suddenly quick as her heart leapt into her throat. Her rouge stained lips were shaking as she drew herself back from the ledge. Gasping again, the brunette bumped straight into the silent figure of Ian Nottingham. She spun quickly her eyes alive with surprise. Two perfectly angled eyebrows raised as her face conveyed her startled emotions. "Dear Christ! Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?!" She swallowed clenching her jaw tight. "I don't want to talk about yesterday. It's clear that I'm better off here. where no one else can get hurt because of my mistake."  
  
Sheridan rested his cheek upon the knuckles of his hand watching outside what was he to do? Things were getting more and more complicated. How can you stop something you have no control over. His pizza araived and he picked up a piece eating it idly as he thought. What sort of demented plans had Iron got up his sleeve. But he knew as many questions they asked, they wouldn't like the answer. He'd kept busy all day working on things. And as he had said last night to Lara during their row he was only staying for Sara. But it hadn't been entirely true. Brows twitched slightly thinking. He was supposed to meet her that night, along with Jackie. He sneered while starting on another piece of pizza. He wasn't keen about having to work with that man at all. If anything he would have rather worked alone just as he was doing now. Stomach stopped growing as the last two slices of pizza were left upon the tray and he still had no answers as to how he'd get into see Sara. Perhaps he was going to have to take out the front guards and sneak in. Then again Lara was devising a plan of her own and who knew what that involved. Feet carried him back outside after leaving tip and he moved to his newly acquired motorcycle. At least now he'd pulled some of his own strings and gotten some useful equipment. The engine purred slightly when he stopped near the gates of Iron's place, watching looking up across the gardens. Was she still there still standing on the veranda? Eyes focused and it seemed she was, but with someone else. Placing once foot on the ground he steadied himself before glancing at his wrist watch. Lips pursed slightly as he revved the bike up some its tires moving as he lifted his foot from the ground pulling away from the front.  
  
Kenneth tucked the little secret back into his pocket and stood. As he carried the tumble filled with amber scotch at the rip he passed by a small table adorned with photographs. His eye caught particular black and white of himself with the late JFK and he smirked. No one, not even the president was safe if Irons so desired. This photo was taken at the height of the Cuban missile crisis. The infamous two weeks when the American Government feared a nuclear war with Russia. Perhaps the cold war was worse then the active machine of direct confrontation. With a cold war everyone was looking for the spy, the informant that would sell their secrets to the highest bidder. The billionaire ran his fingertip across the edge of the frame wiping the nearly undetectable dust from its surface before her exited the room. "Sara darling?" he called from the hall, closing the distance toward the parlor. His footfalls echoed though the massive room as he neared the bar. "Would you come here for a moment?" Kenneth knew she was outside on the balcony, ever watchful of her movements though his closed circuit surveillance system, he noted her location before exiting the paneled office.  
  
Pezzini stood with Nottingham her frame rigid and restrained. As she stood in the open air she noted the coolness that Nottingham had mentioned, the skin on her bare arms standing out in hundreds of goose pimples. She couldn't look at him right now. Not after the carnage that she had witnessed at Estacado's Dojo. Her eyes looked anywhere but to him, at the sound of a motorcycle kicking up she casually glanced toward the din. It was pure habit for a motor head like Sara, and she found her eyes staring straight into the face of a very familiar face. Just as she caught Terry's face her mouth dropped into a surprised O at the call from Irons. "Excuse me, Ian" she spoke low. Turning away her head glanced back briefly as they cast to Ian and then more stealthily to Sheridan. With that she vanished into the bedroom and meandered back into the parlor to greet Ken.  
  
On the outside Sheridan had his own eyes and ears set up, but when it came to the inside of Iron's place he was deaf and blind, so to speak. From everything he gathered, Iron was a force to be weary of, one couldn't go storming the castle. The spy knew this. He caught the brief glance from the detective before he was moving away. But something struck. Nottingham. Sure situations between the Sheridan and Nottingham were much like the one between he and Jackie, if not slightly worse. He had his information on each he was now dealing with. Some more than others, but still it kept the Brit informed more than anything. And that, that was a high card to hold. It was a sticky situation. Somehow he wanted to try to get to Sara before he met up with Lara, it would at least be a sort of heads up. And would possibly keep the Tomb Raider from pulling something stupid, like her taking a shot from Jackie. The bike and owner moved to the other side of the property and away slightly while he waited. The purr of the engine slowing and finally nothing as he turned it off. Sara knew he was about, at least it was a start. But with Iron's keeping close watch on her, there wasn't much he could do. There was only so much he could do as of that point in time. Trying something more too soon might clue in Irons. Moving his jaw slightly he pulled off the helmet setting it on the bike and opportunity happened to strike. If not by fluke. A delivery van had come up from the street were he was, windows down and the former spy listened to conversation as they stopped. "Well, Mickey I think it this large one round the corner here." It was chancy, but he had to take it. Moving he dropped his elbows onto the side door. " 'Scuese me Gents. Sorry." The man close to him lifted an eyebrow "For what?" he gave a cheeky smile "Well, for this of course." He dropped a can inside the cab and it started filling with smoke. Both men coughed as he moved back away. There was the sound of the horn as the driver dropped his head onto the wheel and the other dropped against the side. "Only for a moment, mates.." moving he opened the sliding door of the van and the other allowing it to vent slightly before he got in pulling on of their shirts leaving them leaned up against the building. He took the id badge and pulled the knife from his pocket fiddling slightly he made a small slice and was able to put a small of his own in. picking up the hat he pulled it on and glanced over the clip board. A enveloped package for Kenneth Irons. Still he had his doubts on how well it would actually work. Starting the van up he rolled it slowly round the corner and up to the guard at the front gates. "Package for Mister Irons." His British accent was replaced with a rather New York one. Though it still held its hint and bits sounded more Jersey than New York.  
  
The brunette walked gracefully toward the debonair billionaire. Her bare feet took in the coolness of the marble tiles. It was almost sickening the way Ken's eyes watched her movements. The Billionaire shared a knowing glance, his devilish eyes met with hers, now hollow and almost pleading. As she neared him he noted, "Rarely is your her hair pulled back into such a graceful manner, I find this change pleasurable. One should not hide such a lovely neck." Sara chewed her bottom lip holding back her usual snide comment. "Thank you Mr. Irons." He held up one hand, "Such formalities, Sara. you really must relax. After all you are my guest here." The grey- haired gent closed this distance between them. Without hesitation he reached up and tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear and leaned in whispering. "I hope my gift is half as beautiful. Although I have my own reservations, I don't think it possible." Sara tightened her frame again. If she had acted on instinct she would have slapped him. Knocked him down to the marble tiles and beat in his face until she didn't recognize him anymore. His opinions might have been biased, and she wondered if he was being honest even about that. Everything else it seemed was a lie. Or at least a ploy for control. As he drew back his nimble fingers had affixed a necklace about her neck. The thin chain of platinum dangled a triangular blue diamond at the hollow of her throat. It swayed slightly with her movement grazing against the barely noticeable scar tissue from the bullet. "There now. simply perfect." He turned and walked away, calling back he informed her. "Dinner will be served in a half an hour, I trust you'll be changing into something more. befitting." She drew in a breath and the Witchblade shifted up her arm slowly, feeding upon her emotions. The red carved runes at the back of Ken's restored hand glowed softly as he noted the blade's reaction. Pausing for a moment Ken turned, "Careful. now, you don't want to upset yourself" A light chuckle and he exited the parlor.  
  
The guard at the stand eyed him slightly with mild curiosity, while taking the clipboard Sheridan held out looking to see in fact there was a package for Irons and then the man moved. "I need to see some ID." He held up the badge and the other man looked over it. There was a long pause that made Sheridan want to shift his body in the bucket seat and finally he was waved on. Putting his foot on the gas, the van slowly came to life rolling forwards through the opening gates. Sure now he was in but how was he going to get to Sara? She'd been called back inside, and if he climbed up the piping near the veranda he'd surely be seen. Those type of activities were better suited for night time use. Still he followed the parkway up to the house and move shifting into the back of the van pulling out a box that had Iron's name on it. Briefly he wrote down the information of its location and moved pulling open the sliding door. Stepping out he glanced around before pulling the brim of the ball cap down slightly as he headed to the front walk. He'd gotten tabs on some of the cameras especially the ones near the front door. Shifting on his feet slightly he pressed the bell for the door. There was only a short wait before a servant of Irons answered and looked at him. "I've a package here." The woman looked at him and he shifted the box he held slightly. There was silence. Maybe she didn't understand him. A brow arched. "Lady are you going to sign or what?" his voice was testy, but he was also putting himself in to the cover he had. Most New York deliver men he'd ever met got grouchy when they weren't answered. Still the servant said nothing and he shifted again. "Listen doll. You ain't the only people I got on my list for today.. Ya know. Is there anyone else who might be able to sign for this?" his eyes glanced past the servant into the hallway, from under the shadow of the hats brim while he stood clipboard and package in hand. Maybe Sara heard the door, or was close. And breath pulled from his lips.  
  
Pezzini's fingertips lightly touched upon the triangular jewel with her Witchbladed hand. The large red gem on her bracelet swirled and glowed with its own inner light as it sent pangs of warning into her heart. "Please. don't" she whispered to the weapon. It cut into her wrist with its burrs of alien metal as the two sentient beings fought against one another. The blade wanted to attack, watch its talons tear into this man it despised and see him fall. She too wanted vengeance, but to even the score with more death. even the death of Irons, she had seen this play act out before and it had led to this. Oh if her father could see her now. Sara sighed as she exited the room and began to descend the large stairwell. She should 'ask' Ken's personal assistant for her opinion on an outfit. She would have preferred jeans and a t-shirt. A refined woman? Sara Pezzini? She almost laughed at herself. As her footsteps fell she heard the door. Hope and dread intermingled as she caught sight of the secret agent. She could hug him! Miss. Davenport his assistant seemed very annoyed with this trivial interruption. Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw her chance. "Don't worry about it Miss. Davenport, I can sign for it I'm sure Kenneth wouldn't mind." Her voice was low almost purring as she tried her best to convey subservience and a ladylike attitude. Davenport bought it hook like and sinker. "Thank you Sara. When you've finished I'll help you choose more appropriate attire, I'm certain your choice of apparel wouldn't be suitable for the evening." The two women passed each other and Sara nudged her way to the open door. "Thanks, I'll take this. " she spoke loudly. Then ever so quiet, as she leaned down to examine the package, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Something caught his eye, it was who he'd been seeking, Sara. Though casually he looked back to the other woman Miss Davenport. Sheridan felt that not even his normal roguish charms would have worked on that woman. Watching the woman walk away he moved now looking to Sara acting as if he'd never seen her before "Hey doll-face. Seem she didn't like me much. Yea. This package is for a Mister Irons." His eyes scrolled up her while he shifted slightly "So you his lady huh?" and then Davenport was out of sight. He handed over the package but not before putting his own to Sara on the top. His own voice fell to a slight whisper "What do you think, luv. Checking in of course. Things aren't always as they seem." The brim of the hat lifted as he bobbed his head slightly towards her "My eyes are wide, to the day.. but inside I'm blind as a bat." He gave her that semi-cheeky smile of his "Besides I brought you a lil' gift. 'Ope you enjoy." Moving he held the clipboard to her to sign for the package. "Jus' trying to keep my head above water. And a surrey out of more trouble that she's already got." Form moved slightly as he glanced some behind him and then to his watch raising his voice slightly, pulling the fake accent back a moment "So doll, howsabout you an me some time?" there was another slight nod of his head and his voice dropped again. "The raiders planning something to get you back." He eyed the other package he'd given her "Keep it hidden, keep it safe." And he took the clipboard back and tipped his hat slightly "Well I've got other people on my list." And he moved back from the door just out into a blind spot of the surveillance camera watching the door. Lifting his hand to his ear he stuck his pinky out and thumb up, tapping his watch face then he glanced out "when the night has come." He mouthed to her and turned heading towards the van. Still he glanced back up to her as he started the van, giving a slight nod as it slowly lurched forwards and he turned the U in the driveway back out the way he came. The guard waved him off and he pulled back around the corner. And slipped out of the delivery garb and back into his leather sitting on the bike. It started easy and the two men were still out cold. He chuckled and the bike came to life he zipped around the corner, pulling the bike up on its rear tire past the gates and open front. Then he was headed out of sight.  
  
Sara's heartbeat echoed in her ears as living fear washed over her. The color that was in her face a few minutes ago from her anger drained out of her cheeks as her paranoia deepened. There were cameras everywhere what was he thinking?! She had to hope that all the stories Lara had told her were true or else she might be in for a world of shit. Almost like a deer in headlights Sara nodded ever slightly toward the 'keep it hidden keep it safe' comment. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for cheesy pickup lines?" Sara retorted. She took the pen and began to scrawl her name, "I have everything under control." She nodded her head up a bit and sent him a hint as to where her detective's mind would start looking for answers. She didn't even bother concealing her voice as she stated in a sultry tone, "Hey your name is Gabriel Bowman right? I got a package from you once before... Talisman.com?" She handed the pad back to Terry and whispered. "There's more here I just don't know what. Be careful" She closed the door and reentered the lavish house hoping her message was clear.  
  
TEMP(ah the one for Sara. its some tapping equipment. few other small things, like a small mic and ear piece. then a small tube that has some of the information he dug up from the files and a picture of what he found in irons office. his cell number and a bit of code i.e.: SPmTScp10a would mean like Sara Pezzini met Terry Sheridan central park 10 and mini pen cam)TEMP 


	18. A Lovers Spat

A Lovers Spat (Feat. Lara Croft, Terry Sheridan, Jackie Estacado, Sara Pezzini, Kenneth Irons and Al Simmons)  
  
Eyes of brown and green peered out into the level sky. Dark clouds and the promise of rain stretched across the horizon casting shadows as they crept along and over the New York City sky-line. Lara found it almost fitting, the rain as a few drops splashed about her softly. She stood outside, the plan had been dealt the game set; Now all the Raider needed was some players to show up and play. Slender fingers curled around the railing of the balcony to the penthouse, her form dressed in black pants which clung to her figure nicely and a tank-top of the same color. Long legs extended beneath the pants and into her usual black combat boots. Yes, she was dressed to work guns and all. Her long auburn locks braided in the normal fashion, the woman's mind was full; full of her best friend of wanting to know if she is okay and also of two men both after her affections. A sigh as she leaned against the railing now, arms drapping over it slightly as it did indeed begin to rain.*  
  
Now the spy had a bit of an upper hand on matters, and information he was not soon going to disclose. After leaving Sara he headed back to the small apartment he'd kept out of knowledge and slipped inside. Fingers went to work over the keyboard as he searched the reference the detective had spoken to him. He saw the worry in her face when he'd been there, that had taken over the slight joy she first expressed. But it was tight, Iron's place well guarded, even now he knew the change of the guards. Still. His chin turned over his shoulder to glance back at the monitors he had set up. He'd given Sara a few gifts, things that would also help him out. The pen camera's feed came to his systems as did the tapping equipment.Leaving her brief notes that he'd gathered some files from Iron's and to watch over herself. the small mic. and ear piece would come in handy for conversations and he had the ability to tab into it when he needed. And she also had a way to contact him. The back of his fingers rubbed slightly against his cheek as he turned back to look at the computer and the information he now had of Gabriel. The rain was starting outside he could hear it and a sigh drained from his lips. Lifting his cell phone to his ear he dialed a number and it rang twice before it was answered. "Chang..thanks" there was another pause of silence before another voice came to the phone. "Hai" was his response into the voice then the other responded slowly "It is ready." Hanging up he tucked the phone away. Sheridan still had his guns in place and moved, picking up a black pack putting a few other small items in it. Eyes glanced outside to the water running against the glass panes and he moved. Exiting he headed up the stairs to the roof. It was his way of doing things no need to make the other residence question. Easily his form cleared the gap between the two buildings and he headed down the fire escape opposite the building he just left. Now, he had to deal with the Tomb Raider. The black helmet was slipped on and he moved onto the all black Ducatti. leather gloved hands moved against the clutch and the handles as he started the bike then slowly the engine revved before he moved. The bike was moving against the slick roads of New York straight towards the Penthouse. Shifting gears the engine revved slightly and he maneuvered past a slow taxi and in-between the traffic. Soon enough he stopped under the on-ing of the large building in which Lara's penthouse was located. One boot rested against the ground as he looked up droplets falling against the front guard of the helmet. Still the Brit was weary of this idea, more so than having Jackie put in the mix of it. Shifting he moved off the bike then pulled the helmet off setting it on the handle. There was a shake slightly as he moved to the doors to enter the building.  
  
as the rain poured, the area seemed to evacuate within a moment's passing. All with exception to Jackie anyways, not being the typical person after all. New Yorkers weren't too found of being out when It started raining only due to the fact that the rain lasted a pretty long time. It could've possibly rained for hours for all they knew. Jackie's arm rose up and stretched along the headrest of the city park bench. He had been here all morning just about and now afternoon was starting to slip by. Where was the time going and why exactly had he been outside instead of in the security of his home. Jackie himself most likely couldn't produce an answer to that question. His dripping wet hair was pushed backwards, as so not to drip on his clothes which would eventually get soaked if he continued to just sit in place. Jackie was feeling mixed emotions now... The image of Lara & Sheridan together pressed into his mind. Why had she not told him of this and what was there to really hide? Did she still have feelings for this man. Jackie was one to always do his homework and Terry Sheridan was an A+ assignment for him. With all of Jackie's contacts, it wasn't hard to look up the name and match it with the face. The darkened sky and rain matched his current mood for the time. His spies gave him enough information to keep him like this for a long period of time. And beneath that gloominess was lain a puddle of hate for Sheridan. Jealousy perhaps but more so beyond the point of having been with Lara but.... He broke the rules... He shot at a Darkling and that was a touchy area for Jackie. He didn't trust many but the Darklings were always gonna be there for him and if you shoot at his most trusted, there was instantly a big problem created between Jackie & whomever. Lara would then again replace the rest of the thoughts flowing through his mind. His trust for her was lacking right now, but he couldn't just drop her like he did most women. It was much more complicated than that. He knew where she currently was but he felt no need to go there right now. There was much more thinking to do and he had to figure some things out while he had time to himself. But knowing him and the life he lived... some type of action would consume most his time. Jackie's eyes glanced down to his Nextel, scanning over the time basically. It read, 3:13 p.m. on the digital clock.  
  
She seemed not to care that as the droplets fell they soaked her hair slowly, her clothing and rolled off her bare arms, face and neck. Like tears that weren't really there. Lara Croft doesn't cry or so she lets people on to believe, but she like anyone else is human and with emotions there of. So much was aloft in her life right now, so much that at one point she had tossed her suitcases out of her closet and started to fill them with her belongings. But she couldn't do that, she could not abandon Sara' She could not become petty and insufferable about all of this. Why was it so hard? Eyelashes fluttered a moment, closing tight to conceal eyes threatened by real tears. She had taken out all frustrations on the punching bag earlier. The still slightly present pain at her side had driven her all the more, combining with her anger; The bag now rested in the corner with a broken chain. It almost satisfied her urge to kill Irons, she blamed him for everything now. Had he not taken the artifacts she would not be here, but Lara was forgetting, no one creates your problems but you, nor can anyone solve them but again yourself. Another desperate sigh left slightly parted full lips as she tasted a rain drop rolling across them catching it with the pink tip of her tongue," Angel tears." Whispered the aristocratic accent the words her Father called them, he used to call her Angel too. A soft smile found her lips as she remember a moment of happiness, a better time then now. Her clever well trained hawk like gaze picked up a black motorcycle pulling towards the area. Instantly she recognized the figure apon it," Bugger." It was the only word suitable for the moment as the now rather soaking wet Archaeologist moved inside and stood by the door waiting and knowing what was coming. Everything was eerily quiet now save for the tap tap of the rain on the windows. A possible calm before the real storm? Only time would tell and it would soon, very soon.*  
  
Still his thoughts were lingering on the situation. Perhaps allowing Lara to know that the Detective, Sara Pezzini was alright would give her some comfort. But he didn't rely upon that fact. If there was anything he knew, it was to never really rely on someone other than yourself. It wasn't to say he didn't trust in the Tomb Raider. She had skills, a cunning charming and a way of making trouble. Still he moved. Boots shuffled against the ground and moved to the elevator but stopped slightly eyeing it. His other thoughts dwelt on Jackie, he wouldn't trust the man at all. He couldn't. not with what he knew now, and he sighed out heavily. Moving his finger pressed the button for the elevator, he'd gotten there before Lara had and stepped inside. Pressing the button the elevator moved up and stopped on the floor just below the floor for the Penthouse, but he'd also pressed the button for that floor as well. After getting out he took the stairs and moved the flight past it onto the roof. The rain hit his face as he stepped outside and now he glanced around moving to the ledge he set up a small dish and then moved. Hands placed against the sides of the ledge as he drew his body over it arms holding his weight a moment before allowing himself to drop. Form crouched with his landing upon the balcony and he rose, eyes scanning up the figure inside. Drawing back slightly he moved glancing up to the small set up on the roof before he moved silently inside from the balcony. Stopping only a few paces behind the Tomb Raider herself.  
  
a light sigh escaped from his vocals. His eyes closed as his head faced up to the sky. All he wanted was some answers but like always, he was the last to know everything that seemed to go down. A great many things have been withheld from Jackie's knowing and what he did know, he had to work for... nothing in life came free or easily with him. Always a technicality, a problem, some sort of setback between him and the truth or what he felt he needed to be informed of. His unoccupied hand reached down and tapped along his waistline, the metallic sound echoing barely audible though. That was where his Desert Eagle was of course. The walking war monger was always prepared to unleash his own private wars. Two guns opposing one another at his waistline, two more strapped in holsters beneath his arms, a long sheath containing his newest sword addition (which proved to be even more lethal than his last), at his back was another gun, much different from those at his front as this one was to serve a special purpose. He also wore a coat which contained some gadgets to further serve his special purpose. Jackie thought for a few more moments then he got up and started walking He hadn't parked the motorcycle anywhere nearby to him this time as he usually did... walking seemed to relax him more than the roar of his engine did.  
  
A brow arched, she had left the sliding glass doors open.. was that a sound? Lips pursed a moment, after all the things with the Yakuza, Lara took no chances. Hazel orbs swept side ways, falling onto a mirror which showed a figure on the balcony. Her eyes shot back at the door," Hmm." Her voice barely if at all audible. Her left hand flexed near the gun on that side, Terry did have a habit of making strange unpredictable entrances. Could this simply be one of them? One way to find out; Her movements were quick and to the point of perfect execution. The British Brat whirled around, turning on her heels the gun off her left coming out as her arm came to a perfect attention straight line. Incase it was indeed Mr Sheridan she would not shoot at him, but close enough to make him a little green she hoped. He had indeed pissed her off with his parting comments the night before and so it was indeed time for a taste of payback. In was him, hazel orbs narrowed as the trigger was squeezed and a shot rang off cutting sharply into the tap tap of the of the gently falling droplets. The bullet missing Terry by quite a bit on purpose," Oh. It's you." She placed her gun back within the holster," Come to apologize?" Her tone was dark, her face clearly expressing her displeasure in seeing him, but it held the mix of surprise," You know if you used the door like a normal person you would not get shot at." Of course he knew she knew that it was him from the get go, a small hint of a smile fixed on her full lips," I didn't think you would come." Honesty there she didn't. Long arms folded as she kept her features within the boundaries of displeasure, surprise and slight amusement. The amusement just to tick him off.*  
  
Terry had heard the click of the hammer even before the shot was fired. The British spy stood his ground while the bullet whizzed by his head still though a distance off. "And 'ere I thought your aim was better than that, Lara." He mused slightly when he moved. It was clear from her eyes that she was still sour towards him and he shrugged slightly. "Hm. Perhaps." He said briefly to her comment of being shot at for not using a door like a normal person. "And I've come to keep you from doing something stupid. By the by, how's your side. And you can tell your boyfriend I've his sword left quite a nasty lil' bite." He rolled his shoulder slightly while moving. The spy was dressed in all black as well, then again even in a normal time it was his state of fashion. Eyes glanced over the Tomb Raider once again while he shifted walking about the penthouse slightly a hand running through his hair taking some of the water from it. The backpack was set down by the chair need the balcony window as his form dropped into it. But he didn't say much more on the fact, he acted almost as if it was nothing at all. A brow arched slightly towards her while his hands clasped together resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, "I told you last night, that I'd be here." He said simply towards the dark haired Surrey woman while glancing out the window. "I'm just mildly surprised I arrived before a -real man- did." The corners of his lips pulled slightly while he managed to maintain the cheeky smile he'd wanted to flash knowing that remark would be a button. As Lara had shouted at him in the early morning that as she put it anyway 'one of them would be man, about it.' Implying he'd not be it. And Sheridan couldn't have seemed more content with himself at that point.  
  
He simply continued onwards through the rain which had with time begun to pass. It'd rain for a little while longer but this was of course no real concern which played over Jackie's mind. Rain was to him just one of those things that he couldn't control and there weren't too many of those in the world he figured he might as well not dwell on those types of things. Certain people having struck him as problems though. Not everyone was easily controlled and Jackie wasn't real eager to work for his stuff as he had to all his life. His GSX was only out of the park and a block away and he was just about at the exit of the park. It seemed to merge right into the sidewalk and act as it naturally belonged this way. With closed hands, he would place his fists into his coat pockets and cross along the street, heading a little faster now to his bike. When he did get there, he knew not where he would go but a drive was necessary. His head kept tucked low... he was still somewhat of a fugitive to the city but he would never allow himself to be too noticeable and right now, he was one of the few people actually still out in the rain which made him easier to spot. Shuffled feet swished through the rain pounding into the ground around before his body swiftly overlapped onto the motorcycle. The key to the ignition was shifted into the slot and a right hand revved violently. The engine of the Hayabusa roared loudly, giving off an echo due to the surrounding glass on the numerous skyscraper buildings. The back tire smoked as he pressed for gas, then finally after letting off the brake it blasted forwards. Shifting quickly into one wheel motion at first before falling back down allowing for two wheels to press the concrete. Jackie's image was that of a black blur due to his profile and habitual tendencies of wearing all black.  
  
She arched a brow, a cheeky look coming over her own features. An annoyed cheeky expression, hazel orbs remained indeed narrowed," My aim wasn't for your head,However," She re-drew the weapon," If you like I can correct it anyhow." Her tone was purely sarcasticly harsh.Lara never moved as the weapon was returned to her hip and arms refolded," One, he's not my boyfriend and two you can tell him yourself." If Jackie wasn't her boyfriend just what was he then? As of late the most male interaction she had was with him. Full nude lips pursed a moment, hazel orbs fixed on Terry. She was glad it was rather obvious she had been standing in the rain, for it didn't appear she had been indeed crying. Her brows knitted a moment and the woman began to pace now, nerves very raw. In truth she almost felt like a caged animal,"Thirdly, I never got a chance to inform him of this little meeting." A slight pause as she turned to face Sheridan," However, He still might show up." A dark look over took her face, lips drawing into a frown," And if he does I expect you to behave." Snidely came the word behave rolling perfectly puncuated off her tongue. Quite visibly her expression changed to complete curiousty, she had a feeling she knew what he had come to stop her from doing," What do you know Terry?" Her gaze fixed on him coolly, like an icey wind of green and brown," My Side.." She let him view the scar, as slender fingers lifted up the hem of her shirt before letting it fall again," I know how you work, it's about Sara isn't it?" Lara was not stupid by any means, nor did she miss a beat," And you had better tell me the truth and leave nothing out." Fingers now rested at her hips dangerously close to her guns.*  
  
"If you were going to shoot me, Lara..you already would 'ave." He spoke mater-o-factly towards her. "You were never one to 'old back on your guns." Still his form remained in the chair as he looked back up towards her from watching the outside a brow arched slightly. Had he seemed a bit curious as to why she hadn't informed Jackie, perhaps still his lips didn't utter any questions of the matter. "I behave to my own accord Lara, or 'ave you forgotten?" he knew full well she wasn't the type to forget something so easily. Black clad form shifted slightly as he stood unclasping his hands now shrugging off the leather jacket, "Never could pull the wool over your eyes when it 'ad to deal with another woman." The leather jacket was discarded into the chair he once sat as he moved again. Now he looked out the window resting his forearm against the wall slightly his other tucked in his pocket. The holsters he wore had both sigs within and against the back of his belts full magazines for both. He was silent for a while before turning to look back to the Tomb Raider. "Iron's is keeping a close watch on his bird." Moving he rested his back against the wall near the sliding glass door, "He keeps his systems tightly checked and rechecked. There's not much that goes on at 'is place with out 'is knowledge. Are you starting to get the picture, Lara?" arms folded against his chest while he continued talking. "But don't over worry that pretty lil' 'ead of yours. She's fine. And from the look of 'er patched up better than you or I. Prolly more the Witchblades doing than Irons medical staffing. Nottingham was there, but I've a feeling 'es not keen about Iron's keeping Sara. Can't go storming the castle. Things run deeper than you think, Croft. Somethings going on 'bout Iron's place. But it's not clear as to what yet." Shifting some he looked away before looking back "And because, I could never get quite a straight answer..from all my shadowing Irons, I was never able to get a tap inside. But, with Sara there it's more of a possibility of finding out things. Iron's got his ruddy fingers into everything. Leaving Sara in there for now is a bit safer than trying to play 'rescue hero' and get her out. And I don't trust that bloke Jackie." He held up his hand and waved it slightly "And don't pull that -jealousy- bit with me Lara. Im pretty sure part of this mess 'as 'im wrapped up in it too." Then the spy fell silent.  
  
The fierce machine would hit about 100 in about 3 seconds. The rain would of course give it an added leverage in speed but would reduce it's total control. Jackie was a good driver though so this reduction of control would only mean he would have to drive a little harder than he normally would've. the machine's engine gave loud expulsions of rage in form of engine roars. He was putting a lot on the bike, more so than when he normally drove it. But then again the bike was made for experts only and he was as good as they come. The bike would hold up nicely in the end. The helmet less driver tore the roads with his beast of a machine. All speed limits were destroyed with his passing. The loud 'Woosh' sound was heard by him as he passed car after car on the freeway. No car or truck stood in the way of his coming. No time was ever wasted while on the motorcycle so he thought fast on his designed location and soon soon to be location. Within his peripheral vision was a few penthouses, looking much like that of his own. Now he figured he might as well go stop by and make his usual round to his previous home which was being currently rented out. His right hand pulled forwards and the bike kicked forwards, a louder sound hitting now. The freeway barely had turns which made it safer for him to go faster. He sped up a bit, hitting about 190 now. He was going to get some of his questions answered now.  
  
She frowned. Damn him," So." He got under her skin, no she wasn't going to shoot him. Hands slacked, then dropped from her waist," I have not," A cool look brushed aside her frown," I've always been rather shocked you can behave at all Terry Sheridan." Lara smirked all to knowingly.Yet somehow she remained snide and indifferent. Then she frowned again quickly, her moods shifting from overcast to cloudy," No you couldn't, it was one of your downfalls with me." The normally almost seductive smooth British accent became dark as did her features," Perfume was another one of your downfalls unless it was mine." She spat at him, how dare he bring up this. Of course though it was only serving to dig his hole deeper with her. He moved quickly to business. Smart move Terry, Lara thought to herself a bit of a grin flashing as he did," I figured that one.Kenneth Irons keeps a very close eye on all things he wants or has in his collections." Arms returned to being folded. Hazel orbs rolled as she scoffed," I had the picture. Don't talk to me as if I'm a child and have never done this sort of thing before Terry." Within the foldings of her arms fists clentched tightly. He knew better then to talk at her like he was painting a picture so she'd understand. Lara laughed," Of course Ian's not keen about it!" Her tone was almost mocking him," He loves her, hello couldn't you see it?" Was Terry really that daft? A few more amused chuckles escaped the Raider's lips before once more she drew up serious again," If you're going to spy on Irons by using Sara I want reports of what you do find." A clever little grin spread across Lara's lips," Of course you don't trust him Terry dahling," The snideness of the grin seemed to spread through Lara's whole being," Afterall he is putting moves on your old territory isn't he." Her gaze shifted a moment to glance at something behind Terry, the Lillies Jackie had sent last night," And you are jealous." The brass balled Brit sauntered up next to Terry, she felt like being mean now," I know that look in your eyes," She ran her index finger along his jaw," The tightness in your jaw, everytime you mention his name." Her eyes slowly moved over Terry a moment before returning to his face," Hm." She moved passed him then and into the kitchen," I need to water my lillies." With that she went to the sink with them and added a bit more water.*  
  
Form shifted slightly and he gave a slight nod. Digging up an old grave that was never fully buried. They both knew it. Still he continued on and paused slightly, though his emotions hadn't changed any. When it was business his emotions weren't really any where to be found at all. "I'm a Spy, Lara, I know more than I let on." he said simply while she seemed amused at his words of Nottingham. Shoulder shifted slightly, Sara wasn't the only way he was spying on Irons. "Like you have with everything else?" he questioned. He knew about small details Lara was keeping from him and he moved arms uncrossing and hands moving into his pockets. And his lips pursed slightly for a moment before he moved slightly he'd seen the flowers then a brow arched. Then she moved slightly against him brushing her finger under his chin while she spoke of Jackie. Eyes followed after the Tomb Raider as she moved to water the flowers she'd gotten. And he moved. Form followed silently behind her and stopped when she did at the sink. "Lara..darhling.." he drawled from behind her "believe, what you want." He breathed out before his hands pressed against either side of her on the sink and he leaned forwards, "If you think my distrust of that bloke is from him, snogging you. Or maybe it's the fact that most of my life was spent around blokes like him." Lips brushed dangerously close to her ear lobe while he breathed out. "Maybe I am jealous. Maybe I'm not." He was pressed lightly against her back before his lips brushed against her cheek and he slowly pulled back. "At least when you were with me.." his hands moved from the sink while his form pulled away before turning and walking from the kitchen back into the sitting area "..there weren't assassins after you for it." Still his tone held that manner he'd had since he got there. Calm, slightly smug and simply put. Fingers moved into the jacket he'd discarded and pulled out a few photos that had been in the folder from the other day and he moved back some to the kitchen dropping them upon the counter. they were images of her and Jackie together, and some of just her. "Enjoy.." he moved away once again picking up his jacket and pulling it on once more. "For now, we wait until I've heard something from Sara. Seems at least a bit more of a plan than risking things with Irons at this point." Form bent slightly as he picked up the pack pulling it some over his shoulder. "Well it would seem our meeting is talked out. You know how to reach me." He spoke before moving across the floor of the sitting room towards the door.  
  
Jackie's jacket waved back and forth, left then right thru the air. It flowed as if having a mind of it's own like a symbiote due mainly to the fact that he was doing about 200 on the freeway, passing cars left and right. His jet black hair did the same as the wind pushed past it like fingers, his once wet hair instantly dried up. His location and his place of intentions was about to collide. His right hand slightly eased up on the handle controlling the gas and thus the motorcycle slowed itself down gradually, about 10 mph less each 5 seconds till it was on cruise speed of about 80-90 mph. The GSX slowed itself down as he hit the brakes a bit away from the penthouse. Putting down the kick-stand, he continued forwards, hands in pockets and a rather evil look upon his face. In one hand now lay the keys to the penthouse. Jackie took his sweet time in climbing up the steps, the sounds from his walking barely audible if not even at all. The key's did give away his presence though as they jingled once he reached the top of the stairs. Inserting one of them into the slot followed by a simple turn, he'd enter into his penthouse... nothing was expected just yet as he would see no one from within the path of the entranceway.  
  
A brow arched slightly as her voice carried in from the kitchen," Really? And again I know." Eyes rolled, he always thought he was just one step ahead of her didn't he? And like always in truth he never was, Lara had always been quick; Even with Terry and his spying. A frown fell into her lips, brows furrowed," It's not really your business is it?" She poised it as a question for him to answer on purpose," Afterall Terry, sure we had a few moments in China.." A slight pause and a nice and yet painful memory insued apon her mind a moment," But still that clashing issue." Clashing...what if she and Jackie clashed? Most men who Lara had romantic relationships with soon or later she clashed with them. A bit of a sigh, though not autible for Terry to pick up. His hands came against her sides, a sharp breath was drawn," Don't....touch me.." Her voice quivered, eyes shut a breif moment. His touch....how she remembered it, her body wanting her to turn around and forget everything else. Jackie, his touch...even now her body joined the torn world of her head and her heart. Her hands dropped the glass and the Lillies into the sink with a crash," Bugger.." The word was a sharp hiss, an out take of air. He was too close, way to close. His body pressed lightly against her's causing her to remember things, how it was, how it could be. hazel orbs openned slowly, staring more like glaring rather at her slightly shakey hands and the mess in the sink. As his lips brush acrossed her cheek, the brown and green orbs dissapeared again behind fluttering lashes. And then it was over. He moved away, her slender hands gripped the sides of the sink tightly as the Brit steadied her nerves and took a deep shuttering breathe," You," her voice still quivered, Lara straighted head held high," You forget, I too have dealt with his type. You being one of them." There, accented voice strong again. Eyes went wide, of course," Bloody hell...you mean.." She turned to gaze at Terry now able to look at him without rather interesting memories flashing through her mind, but just as she turned to look guess who should walk in," Mary Queen of Scots.." This was not good," Jackie." Lara stood frozen in place, lips slightly parted," Oh shit." Lara muttered the curse under her breath as her lips remained still parted.*  
  
"I remember." He breathed slightly as she spoke towards him "So did you clash with Alex West as well?" a brow arched slightly and his from shifted "Lara, I think you do this to yourself." He knew exactly what he was doing to her. It was like he'd done when they were together. Yet still his own unanswered questions danced around his mind. Sure she had needed his help and got him out of prison for it, but she could have easily sent him back. Muscles tightened a moment as the glass shattered in the sink and the lilies for Jackie fell about it. Then her reaction to what he had told her and he posed a question "You think they were after you because of meddling or trying to find that book?" he watched her as he headed into the hallway and stopped. There was Jackie standing almost right in front of him and the spy stopped in his tracks. Shifting his shoulder some along with the pack he looked straight at Jackie. "Hullo mate. 'Ow's the arm?" his brows had narrowed slightly before he glanced towards Lara "You'll 'ave to wait until our next meeting to 'ave your other sword back." Shifting once more he moved taking a step towards Jackie in the hallway "Now if you'll excuse my manners. I was just leaving.." and his form moved towards Jackie once more brushing past the sqeeze in the hallway and his should to the door and the open hall where the stairs were.  
  
Jackie slid the keys quickly back into his pockets where they would further remain for the rest of the time. Both hands would remain concealed within the confinements of his coat pockets. The leather feel was soothing to the touch thus why he loved the coat and took care of it well. The rain never was a issue as he kept a special spray which made it rain proof to an extent, but it hadn't rained long enough or hard enough for him to have worried. He took some steps forwards then the sight of Terry Sheridan and Lara Croft came within sight of his peripheral vision. He wasn't at all expecting to see him in here. He was a problem from the start, from the exact moment they focused eyes on one another. He was lucky for his life that Lara's life was more important to him than Sheridan's death or else Terry might not have made it to this day. Jackie did nothing but stare at Sheridan for now. They were face to face. He could care less for anything that was about to be said cause to him most the verbal antics that escaped from the mouths of British men was mere bullshit. Jackie slowly took his arm from his coat and pulled back his sleeve. He showed the area where he was shot at. a evil smirk shown on his face as the muscled arms was seemingly unscarred and almost as if nothing had eve happen to it... "You're a smart man I suppose, you should know that the Darkness wouldn't let me stay hurt... I advice you never to shoot at me again. For your own protection... There is a good reason that you didn't die on the day I gave you that scar."... he stared the man down as he set his clothes back into their original place. His body was very poised as he, with an eyebrow raised, stared the man over while he walked past him. He took the brush as nothing this time as his attention shifted to Lara. Jackie stared her over with the same face he stared Terry with. No change in emotion. He would walk over to the couch then take a seat, lounging for the most part, nothing more was yet said.  
  
Lara's eyes went wide," He stole my Prayer Wheels." Her jaw set indifferently and cruelly," Don't mention that Double Crosser again." Hazel orbs narrowed," Do what?" She knew what, but perhaps it would do her some good to hear it from some one else. Then again perhaps she didn't either. A little too much had been said in front of Jackie, she wondered did he hear the goings on of the place beyond the door? Lara hoped to high heaven he did not. Her mind drifted back to the Lilies and broken glass in the sink, if Jackie saw those.. more questions would arise indeed She didn't move, she almost didn't dare too," I figured...well I had a few ideas." Hazel orbs moved to Jackie again then back to Terry," I thought perhaps it could have been because they had seen me with him." She swallowed and looked now back and forth between the two men. Back and forth back and forth. When would it end? She followed Terry as he moved to leave with her eyes, speechless now, not wanting to have to face Jackie at all. But he left, leaving her alone indeed with Jackie. Lara watched as Jackie stared at her, his eyes almost looking right through her it seemed and gathering all that he had missed just barely. The Tomb Raider did not like that feeling at all. Silently she turned around, and cleaned up the mess in the sink setting the flowers into a fresh glass of water and then...Hazel orbs drifted to the man who was on the sofa in front of her his back facing her. A deep breath, head held high, shoulders back and back straight. She was dry now for the most part having stood out in the rain so long, her long braid still a bit soaked due to the thickness of her hair. In she went out of the frying pan and into the fire. She stood before him, but somewhat away from him as well. Her gaze fixed on him, slowly she found her voice," I'm sure there are some things you are wanting to know isn't there?" She could see it in his face and wanted desperately to look away, but found she could not. So let judgment be passed indeed.  
  
Eyes watched her for a moment when he shifted and she growled at his bringing up Alex West. He wasn't stupid, he had done his homework and still he shifted "Don't worry I wont." He breathed out slightly and then tipped his head slightly "..you know what. Your -clashing- .." still Jackie was there and he wasn't about to bring things about he and the Tomb Raider out in front of him. With another glance he looked back to Lara, "It runs deeper." He said simply while moving before Jackie. He had done nothing but stare back for a while until the man shifted showing his arm "I'd show you mine but unlike yours its not quite as pretty." He said casually eyeing Jackie giving a bit of a nod. "I would have figured as much. Seeing as the Darkness is much like the Witchblade is it not?" still brows where slightly narrowed "As for that shot to Sara's throat. It looks much the same as your arm." Terry knew his stuff fairly well he liked being informed "Perhaps its why the Witchblade reacts to the Darkness.. lashing out, to destroy it." Sheridan was standing full and a brow arched slightly "Ah yes.." his fingers moved from his pocket against his shoulder "..as I assume Lara is once again to thank for my breath.." he drawled slightly "Guess you'll 'ave to try to kill me when she -clashes- with you too." He stopped behind Jackie now as he had been heading out and brows narrowed some even though they couldn't be seen "If you 'urt 'er I will. As for now, I won't.. but keep your bloody Darklings away from me." And his form began to move once more leaving them as he headed down the stairs. still he had other questions for Lara, ones he wanted to question her alone.. not with Jackie sitting around.  
  
His eyes sparked internally with a sense of rage. He felt that the man whom he knew nothing of. The man must've had some type of death wish or something. Jackie's composure was straying a bit but he was a strong willed man and held together rather than unleash his wrath in full upon him. As he took a seat his head cracked to the left then to the right... "Hey Sheridan... Thought I'd let you know that you make my Trigger Finger Itch badly... like a rash, I'd stop with the speaking altogether... Little Man."...seemingly the two had been in here a great while and had been talking up a storm. He hadn't heard to much while he was outside, anything that he could make out didn't fit so he dismembered the thought altogether. He had a bit of trust in her character so he 'Hoped' she would bring things into his plain sight and allow him to pass his own judgment. For the most part, she was playing a game with him and basically he felt as though she may have been manipulating his emotions. He narrowed his eyes though as she said absolutely nothing to him as he sat there. But he wouldn't say anything still, not yet... She finally then came over to him and he tried to clear what could've possibly been the worst look he had ever given her in their experience of knowing one another. His attempts were to put on a face that was suitable to his usual calmness but it didn't come as natural as it always had. A stone cold killer would've been frightened by the emotion he was showing... but whatever he presented on the outside was how he was feeling on the inside. He never felt the need to hide emotions as most his usual emotions presented his normal character and nothing more or less. His ears met with Lara's finally... "What's the matter, Lara, no small talk? Straight to business now? Hmm... "Well I suppose you're a psychic. Anyways how about you start filling me in now..."... his voice held no real emotion on the last comment, no sense of smoothness that it usually always held... no sense of anger.... but neither of joy.  
  
She had chosen to ignore Terry's parting words to a point, however the glare she shot at him before he left was down right bone chilling. Ass, she wanted to say; Insufferable ass. But she didn't, Lara held her tongue. Though it took alot for her to do so, she did and it was pobly for the best indeed. She could tell he wanted to ask her some more questions, but not with Jackie around and a funny feeling namely a cold chill up the spine told her Jackie was in the same manner of thinking. Dangerous people, all three of about the most dangerous people you could get in one room. Never a good thing. This whole situation slightly turned odd, probly because Terry was giving up? She doubted it and then alone. Hazel orbs fixed on the Hitman resting on the sofa. The room suddenly became cold, eyes darted to the sliding glass doors which had been left open, then back to Jackie," No. No small talk." Her eyes wanted to down cast almost in a guilty sense. She refused to let that happen, no one would see that Lara Croft could be weak and vunerable. No one, but something told her that the man before her already seemed to know this to a small degree. Such a thought made her nervious, and then the look on her face made her knees seem to bend against her own accord and for her body to sink into a chair behind her," Small talk would not do me much good right now." She seemed to almost be commenting to herself, however dispite the chilling look his features gave of she still remained all the fearless woman she was; Head held level, back straight and shoulders forward," Jackie, let me tell you something about me." Her gaze leveled with him," I'm not an easy woman to intimate, so save your looks please." Her tone wavered slightly. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind, nor did she think she wanted too," Well, to make this short and simple Terry is one of my ex-lovers boyfriends whatever you want to call them." Slender hands rested on the arms of the chair, which placed her directly across from the man," All of them at one point having clashed with me or betrayed me at some point." Her gaze flitted to the door," Some still clash." Quickly though she returned her orbs onto Jackie, giving him her full attention. A slight shrugging of shoulders occured in her frame," Infact at one point I was engaged to be marrried five years ago, to a Lord. An arranged marriage somewhat, but I left him standing at the alter to go spend the day at the harbor with that double crossing gree-- I mean Alex West." Now to Terry, who she knew actually before Alex and the Lord, who's name skipped her mind at the moment," Terry Sheridan I've known for a while. I knew him when he was a spy, when he got put into prison and when I got him out to help me with recovering an artifact." he let the silence ring for a moment now, outside a slight roll of thunder heard and a bit of lighting streaking across the clouds. Hazel orbs shifted quickly back to Jackie realizing what time it growing nearer too," Anything else or does that cover it for you?" The British Brat played his game with tones, her own holding little to no emotion as well.  
  
Rain trickled down against the twin French doors of her new bedroom. It overlooked Central Park, and usually the view was exquisite, today was an exception to that rule. As the sheets of rain pattered against the glass doors and curved nook of the classic bay window it shrouded the room with intermittent ripples of darkness and light. The detective had been busy in her preparation for dinner with Kenneth. Although she had wanted to install the hardware slipped to her from Terry, an opportunity had yet to present itself. The brunette was changed into suitable clothes for the evenings schedule and as she sat before the vanity making her finishing touches she looked down to the gift from Irons which sat at the hollow of her throat. The tiny triangular blue diamond beset in platinum. It glinted as her breath worked her bosom up and down. Here Sara sat, the lights were extinguished, as she allowed the weak grey light of the windows and rain illuminate her. The shadow play upon her pale skin rippled against the curves and strong lines of her lean muscles. She stood, the silk dress shimmered as she moved, its light grey material denoting her mixed emotions with perfect symmetry. She wore a pair of slippers of matching hue, their lacings wrapping up her calves in a crisscross like that of a dancer. As she turned to leave the room her eyes cast over to the large wardrobe, and she thought back to where she had hidden the package from Sheridan. Earlier she had stepped out of the view of her bedroom's video camera and slipped the small package into the inner coat pocket of her jacket. "I'll be right there Mr. Irons. Kenneth." Sara called out toward the dining room, as she closed the bedroom door.  
  
he blinked a moment then held his eyes closed. Did she say what he thought she did?!?! Was she serious?!? He shook his head then reopened his eyes, a look a real serious on his face now... "Save My Looks?! Are your serious?! I'm not playing any type of silly mind games!"... her remark almost made him feel as though they were enemies once more like when they first met. He closed his eyes again then concentrated with all his being, forcing himself in all ways to calm down... The night sky was taking over and to be mad now wasn't for the best. The Darkness he controlled was usually controlled through his concentration which she was seemingly throwing off or to put it simply she was tearing it apart. He pulled himself together and looked her in the eyes... a sharp stare for the most part. He listened intently to her words, adding everything told to him into his knowledge. But she wasn't adding everything in yet... things were still missing... all the things she told his was fine and dandy but the information was wasn't giving was her true feelings towards Terry Sheridan. With her question he made sure to ask that question right away... "Well since your asking... Tell me what's going on with you and Sheridan??? And while your answering that question.... What's going on with us??"... those were two things bugging his mind as well as many other things but they didn't have as much effect on him as those did. He needed to know badly what was going on with her and Sheridan. His eyes showed the real desperation to know the answer to that question. He was hoping that with her answers, he could make a decision and go on about his business... Emotion wasn't something he was very used to and it was in a way killing him from the inside out. He himself didn't want to deal with it but if he found it to be worth his enduring then he go through with dealing with it.  
  
As if his eyes where never closed he found himself once again perched, gripping the iron cross that rose high above the city.. only to witness the sunset that was well underway, now it seemed he something to take care of.. the same feeling he got every night.. the one of guilt.. that he needed to redeem.. Leaping from the cross he bounded with grace high above alley ways searching for those in need and in danger.. The large red cape out stretched a following while fluttering in the wind quickly making sounds as the hard and long winds passed over the city.. He would occasionally stop.. dropping into such situations he looked for.. most didn't stay long.. the deep and horrifying eyes of the former Al Simmons struck fear into even the strongest of people.. While moving as he did night by Letting the suit he wore take him where it wanted.. yet then he stopped and focusing on the flat windowed wall of the Irons building.. he didn't know what he was doing here.. yet it must be important.  
  
She remained unmoving, a statue almost save for the steady rise and fall in of her chest as she breathed. Oddly enough it was steady despite the current situation abroad. Lara's keen gaze seemed fixated on Jackie now, her mind on what exactly she felt towards him. Slowly she did make a movement other then her inhaling and exhaling of breath," I did not say you were Jackie." The hazel irises watched as he became overly serious, intruth she had never seen him become serious like that at all. It almost shocked her, but somehow she found some comfort in it oddly enough. She knew deep down he wanted to be angry beyond measure. Did the Brit blame him on this? No. Infact she wouldn't act no different then he was at the moment. His gaze became sharp as he stared her straight in the eyes. Lara returned the gesture in full, not even blinking. She hadn't said everything he wanted to hear she knew this. However, Lara also had an idea that most all she said he had a pretty good idea off. Like Terry, Jackie liked to know who he was dealing with. Same inturn with Lara, the boys were not the only ones who do their homework. Then he asked an easy question," Between Terry and I? Nothing, not since about a year ago." Her answer was indeed honest, nothing really had. But the Hitman went on adding to the question," What is going on between us Jackie?" She simply tossed his own question back at him, curious as to how he would answer. A flicker in his azure pupils, Jackie Estacado almost begging to know something? Lara almost let out a gasp, could he possibly be that taken by her? This was just some strange dangerous attraction between two people of similar molds and make? Intruth it almost scared the Tomb Raider, but she hid this slight twinge of fear well.  
  
Throughout the meal, Sara sat quietly allowing Kenneth to amuse himself with the sound of his own voice. Her head remained lowered and she responded in short one to two word phrases to any question poised toward her. To even the most untrained eye it appeared that she was a docile wife, scared to have any overt opinions. Inside the detective burned for an opportunity to escape Kenneth's presence if only for a few hours. The grey slip top dress didn't suit her. True the Witchblade's touch was rough and coarse, and it bruised her when it unfurled, but these soft clothes and demure attitude was such a contradiction to her persona it was appalling. The sinister entrepreneur stood from his seat and walked to the side of Sara's chair. "My darling, you have barely spoken a word all night, is something upsetting you?" he poured more Chianti into her half-full wine glass as he spoke. The graceful eloquent sounds of classical music echoed from the flat-panel wall-mount stereo. The brunette looked up from her lap and matched her gaze with Kenneth's grey calculating eyes. Licking her lips, "It's not that I'm not thankful for all of this," She felt a wave of turmoil in her stomach, "I just want time to myself, frankly I miss things. " her glance turned to the window. "On a day like this I would be walking in the weather, letting the raindrops hit my upturned face as I took the opportunity to actually walk on a New York sidewalk without being overrun by a thousand mindless faces. Days like this the streets are 'wonderfully' empty." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter really, forget I mentioned it." Irons laughed and Sara felt a pang of fear, could he really see though her bullshit? Stop it Pez! The drill sergeant in her head bellowed, get it together you can do this. She controlled her emotions and continued to play the wounded animal, her green eyes cast to the floor as she hoped to play off of his sympathy. "Although I prefer to ensure you're safety Sara, I don't see why a walk would be out of the question. In fact I'm sure you want to pick up a few things from home. If you like I'll have James bring the Bentley around." It was all she could do to conceal her excitement. Of course she wanted to go, anything to get some time any time away! "Thank you Ken," She smiled and stood from her chair. "I really do need a few familiar things to brighten my room. I wanted to get some things that feel like home, to help with this transition." The detective fell back upon her undercover training (after all if one wasn't a good actor then one could kiss their ass goodbye) as she leaned up to meet his lips with hers. In thirty minutes she was climbing the stairs in the paint peeling hall of her building.  
  
he paused for a moment, all his thought had ceased for at least a second... it was like the power to all of New York having been cut off for a minute. Her answer to his first question gave him a sense of reassurance but then she reversed his question on him. He was the one looking for answers and obviously for her to ask a question like that she must've either been testing him or might've herself wanted to know how he felt about her. But he thought that she would've known that already by all their previous engagements. She was a quick to learn kinda girl for the most part. He thought about the question nonetheless and somewhere he felt reluctance to even answer it. He looked down then just reached a hand to her hand, pulling it up calmly so she wasn't leaning in on the couch he was positioned on. He would then after raise his body and start away from her. He felt this as some type of game now... "Heh, and I almost thought..."... his sentence was stopped by his light laugh... "I was a fool for even thinking anything..."... his words were to himself but he purposely said out loud... "Lara... I'm sorry for wasting your time and my own. I'll see you around.... I Guess...."... He gave her a last look and absorbed her image into his memory... "You can continue to live here as long as you need."... with that he turned away from her totally, walking towards the sink first. He looked into it, seeing his flowers and broken glass. A light laugh escaped him again. His hand touched on the cold water handle and he made a cup with both hands together, filling it with water then splashing it on his face before running his right hand thru his hair. He would shift his body again and head for the direction of the door. His hands slowly slid down his sides and took refuge into his pockets.  
  
Still he had left, things were teetering on a dangerous edge between he and Jackie. Threats, tension, Lara. He grumbled slightly and pulled the bike under dry cover of the garage. Lightning flashed in the sky throwing Sheridan's shadow against the metal door. Shifting his weight he moved knocking once with the back of his knuckles upon the small glass window. There was some shuffling sounds behind the door before a shadowed figure appeared in it and it opened. A woman with black hair opened it and Sheridan looked up "Lin.." a brow arched slightly as she motioned him inside. "I heard you were in town Terry.." the woman spoke towards him as they moved to the back offices of the garage. Yea.." he said almost numbly while watching the woman move brushing back her hair, and he shifted slightly moving his eyes away. "Where's Chang?" she looked at him and quirked a brow before moving and placing her hand on his shoulder slightly "It wasn't your fault. I know you asked Lo about me. I'm fine really." When she saw he didn't really want to talk about it Lin moved and motioned to the back "He's back there. We weren't expecting you today though, Terry." Sheridan moved across the concert floor towards the back "Plans change." Then he turned and looked to her slightly "I thought you were going to try not to be enveloped with all this again, Lin." The woman sighed and sat down in a back seat that had been taken out of an SUV" People can't change who they are. I knew the risks, so did Chow.." there was a slight sigh from the spy as he moved opening the door to the back open area of the garage. There it was, and Sheridan let that roguish smile of his pull upon his lips. The man who was obviously Chang stood up at the sound and moved from the car, pulling a rag softly over the hood. "Ah, Sheridan.. you did not say you come today." His hands moved into his pockets "I wanted to see her. She's brilliant, bloody wicked." Now his movements headed towards the car. It was all black, and his fingertips brushed over the hood. "Took some time getting it from London.. you like?" Sheridan turned to look over towards Chang "Of course I do." His hand moved over the frame of the car as he walked and moved around the back, which popped open thanks to Chang. The trunk was full of cases some holding weapons the others holding gadgets and techno things. "Lovely." He said and closed the trunk. "Lo always liked the work you did, Sheridan.. Lin acts like she's alright. But I hear her cry at night." Sheridan looked up and moved taking the keys from Chang while putting his hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry about your sister, mate. Really I am. Watch over her, eh." Chang gave a nod and moved showing Sheridan with him "Oh.. I almost forgot." He pointed inside the car to the steering wheel. The Brit gave a chuckle. "You sure know how to make a bloke feel right at 'ome." He leaned in the open window touching the wheel it was on the right side. He stood back up and opened the car door getting in "Look after the bike. I'm going to take the car for now." He grinned and the door opened once again and Lin looked towards him, and then the metal doors opened and the car started. And he went out in to the growing darkness with his new toys, heading back towards the safe apartment he had.  
  
Lara quirked a brow at his sudden silence. Was he thinking about his answer or a way to get out of it or...? The Brit hated the silence to be honest and from Jackie all the more so. What the hell was he thinking? She wanted to know, it was driving her mad Almost. However she somewhat did not want to know either. Intruth she didn't know why she had asked it back, well the brash tough as nails Brit did know why; She didn't know how to answer it herself. This possible? Lara Croft unable to answer a question? Possibly. But she wanted an answer to her sending it back to him. hand took hers almost sadly, it seemed and Lara found herself fixated on his gaze. Hazel meeting blue. Yes Lara was indeed a quick learning girl and she did indeed know what was between them a brow arched, then rather slowly lowered. She listened to him, saying nothing not wanting too. Or rather having nothing to say just yet. It was no game, not at all. Lara rarely played, well so she did...but it was how she was and no one yet had broken her of the habit. Wasting her time? Bloody hell, he had not wasted her time. Actually, probably more she had wasted his? Possibly. Eyes followed him to the kitchen. He disappeared into the kitchen and with that Lara calmly sauntered for the door and placed herself leaning against it, arms folded loosely and legs crossed at her ankles," What do you want Jackie?" Hazel orbs leveled on him in a serious manner, more serious then he had probably seen her before, obvious she wasn't about to move til she got an answer.  
  
Keys clinked into the dish on the small end table, a small purse flopped onto the couch and a light shawl fluttered to the floor as her slippered feet ran into the living room. Her emerald eyes were wild as she spun around and around. Clearly her apartment had been rifled though recently. Her desk was a clutter, paperwork everywhere. God damnit was nothing sacred? She spun to the breakfast nook, "Son of a. Bitch!" Frustration emulated into irrational anger as she picked up her small dining table. Small oddments that were left in her hurried lifestyle flew into the wall as she growled, turning it upside down with a restrained cry. Her face fell into her hands as long cold coffee and shards of porcelain began to pool across her linoleum floor. Sara wanted desperately to call Lara, warn her about everything, hell just hear her Surrey voice again, but her better judgment realized the phone here was more then likely tapped. Irons' eyes were everywhere hell even James was sitting out front, waiting for her to return... "Fuck it." She cursed again. In a few minutes the overly decorated Pezzini was on her knees and shuffling to the back of her desk with a butter knife. Mutterering to no one she unscrewed the panel covering the housing for her phone line. She had assumed correctly, her sleuth's eyes caught sight of a blinking LCD light and a small wiretap affixed to her line. "Gotcha!" she whispered as her well trained hands worked to remove the line of subterfuge. She smashed the circuit board with the palm of her hand with a satisfactory grin and after brushing the debris from her hands picked up her phone and rested it in the crook of her neck. She began to sift though the papers looking for her little black book. It was 'right' there all her contacts, her list of phone numbers and now where?! Utter panic, Sara felt dread wash over her. "I don't believe this; I don't have her blasted number!" She sat down cross legged on the floor until her eyes widened. The small oval purse was in her hand in a few seconds. Sara had hidden the slip of paper from Sheridan in its lining and quickly her fingers tore away the fabric. Her green orbs scanned over the paper as she numbly dialed the only number etched across it.  
  
Eyes once again were made to meet up with her own as he took note to her motions at the door. What was she doing? What did she plan on keeping him any longer for? Their conversation was done or at least he had thought it was. Lara had been one of the few females he was unable to fully figure out... most others did something and he picked up very fast on the way they worked but this one was so... Unpredictable, so random with even her thoughts. He raised a brow then stood silent a moment, thinking of what to say. A hand came free from his pocket and he simply set his hand onto her arms which were folded. His index finger would then point upwards at her chest in a point... "What I want..... Is something I don't think I can have. It seems that it's reserved from what I can tell..."... He gave a compassionate smile then simply took a step backwards... "Is that what you wanted to hear? Or am I throwing you off balance again? If so then... I'm sorry once more."... His words seemed to urk himself, Jackie was going too soft as of late and it was because of this very woman... The very thing that was the overview of Jackie's Life... Women.  
  
The car handled great, the engine purred as he shifted gears and easily maneuvered around any traffic in his way even if it included taking alley ways. He'd been used to the small streets and areas of England the city of New York wasn't much different. His mind went over though thoughts of his past working with Lo and his gang, that's how he knew Lin and Chang. And Chow. His head shook lightly at the thought and he tried to block it from his mind. A friend, dead. Perhaps it was part of the reason the British spy tried not to become too involved with people he worked with. Still some habits were harder to kill than others. His foot moved to the clutch as his hand upon the stick shift and he shifted once more, and the Beamer tore down the alley, before the wheels screeched slightly taking a sharp turn out of the alley back onto the street. It felt good to be in that car, as much as he enjoyed the bike and the advantages it held in New York traffic, the car was something he was looking towards. There was a beep from the front concole and a little green light flicked before he heard the ring tone of his cell. An ear piece was put into his ear as he turned another corner pressing the answer call button. "Sheridan.." his British accent fell as he drove now pulling onto the freeway entrance. He stepped on the gas cutting off a taxi before zipping across the other lanes of traffic and weaving in and out to avoid slower moving cars. 


	19. Truth and Consequences

Truth and Consequences.. (Feat. Lara Croft and Jackie Estacado)  
  
A brow did arch, she was playing with him to a point and she knew it. Also the brit knew she was doing something to him, question was what exactly? Several ideas came too mind. Yes, unpredictability was her indeed forte' and bad thing for everyone in her path is that Lara Croft knew it and now to use it just so. As she was now, on and with Jackie. Also she had done the same with Terry to a point, but Terry had a different effect on her then Jackie had. Terry pushed her buttons tried to fluster her and usually succeeded in doing so; Jackie was more subtle a Hitman in every thing he did. He could get you and you'd still never know what hit you. Funny thing was he had done this to Lara and she was still semi-unaware of this, or afraid to admit it. Undoubtedly not the un-aware at all. No one defeated Lady Lara Croft, in the end she somehow most always won. And this time would be no different, she just had to word things right and back Mr. Estacado up into a corner so to speak. It would work her way, Lara's plans never failed or faltered. Another forte' of hers those 'Damn the torpedoes, off the cuff' spur of the moment plans and schemes she came up with," Hmm." Hazel orbs fell to gaze at the finger pointing at her ," Must you always try to be so cryptic?" She leaned forward, lips dangerously close to his," Just say it, you want me." Steadily she gazed into his blue eyes unblinking, she had won.  
  
Seemingly he was beginning to become a little unsteady basically by the way she kept playing with his mind. He had informed her that he wasn't into games but letting her know that obviously only made her play even harder. But all in all, in the end he couldn't ever really be mad at her only because of the way he felt for her. The only way to play Lara's game and win was to turn the tables around by playing even harder than she did. Jackie's hands, now out of his pockets, found themselves once more along the familiar territory of Lara's thighs. If she was gonna play it so close then he might as well start to treat this moment as he did all the others. He sustained the overall seriousness that he had a few moments ago but his usual suave manner would play it's role into this one. Jackie set himself closer than she had to him, their faces met, almost nose to nose, lips very close, almost close enough to steal a kiss away if he wished... "Your right, I'm sorry... What I want is you. No other females makes me feel this way and I was hoping that me and you could get together... Officially. No games nothing sneaky on the side... just straight up boyfriend and girlfriend. But I'm wondering now if that's what your ready for? I'm hoping it is but I'll live if me and you aren't an 'Item'"... his blue eyes gazed deep into her hazel orbs as he spoke... the smoothness added to his vocals with each word that escaped from him.  
  
She didn't move, but rather became frozen in place again. His hands rest at her thighs near her guns, it almost made the Raider nervious a man like Jackie near her weapons. However, he undoubtly was armed himself of course; So she relaxed a little. Arms went unfolded now, slender hands falling to rest apon his lower arms lightly. She wasn't the only one playing games and Jackie was indeed up to par. This was intriguing indeed. He moved closer, Lara's first automatic instinct was to move back, but she had forgotten the door was behind her. Stuck, caught within the snares of her own trap, such a first for the Tomb Raider. And it was. A silent unnoticable glup occured in her slender long throat," I....well." Trapped. Her own little game had backfired on her. Lips stayed partly closed, each time she moved them, they brushed against his. The Tough as Nails woman found her breath catching ever so slightly. She was backed into a corner indeed and had her own 'weapons' if you will turned against her," Why would it have to be sneaky on the side? I mean." Suddenly she found herself rather not thinking straight," What makes you say that?" Prehaps she was stalling? Indeed so, she was unsure how to answer this, her mind very torn. Both men Terry and Jackie had been this close tonight. Lara's hazel orbs were wide, full of uneasiness, unsurity," Hm." She thought for a moment, it would be daring thrilling and so forth and also putting her life more at risk," Well if the Yakuza does kill me at least now their reasons will be offical." Stupid Lara! Her mind yelled at her, what a great way to answer him, by telling him that! But she had to tell him somehow," Bloody hell...Jackie I meant, I shouldn't have put it that way...I just found out myself tonight Terry's he...he snuck into see Sara and she told him because Irons told her." Lara's head pressed back against the door one hand coming to rest against her forehead," That's why you had to save me from the train tracks because they got a hit on me to get to you." She felt like shit now to put it bluntly, her hand dropped with a clank against her side where rested a gun as her head fell to one side her gaze down not looking at him," I'm sorry, I never should have said anything." She sighed shaking her head," This has been such a big mess and my mind... I'm rather surprized I'm still somewhat sane." Of course Lara Croft was not completely sane, infact she's just plain out crazy sometimes, but right now she felt stupid. For the first time ever.  
  
He felt the urge to sneak in a kiss from Lara. But that all changed when she had to bust him up with the bad news. She had said the last words he really wanted to hear come from her mouth. Someone else was taking Jackie's burden?? The woman he was quite fond of was being hunted by his worst enemies?? Things were taking a turn for the worst. Jackie took a step backwards then looked off elsewhere. He needed to sit down to absorb this one. He seemed quite calm about it but inside it was starting to act like poison had entered his bloodstream. Jackie slid his coat off then dropped it on the floor. Throwing himself down into the couch... eyes shifted straight ahead. His question was totally thrown out the window. He was somewhat speechless now. He was unsure now if they could even have a relationship together... the longer she stayed with him... the longer they'd hunt her down on his behalf. Jackie had only one solution for that... "Well... I guess that means No then... We can't be together if things are gonna be like this. I guess you'll be flying back to England then early huh?"  
  
Again no movement at first,she felt the change in his form and finally looked at him again. Lara didn't mean for it to be like this if only she could get out the words and tell him that, but it was all just so complicated and deep. A notable frown pressed across her lips, anger flared in the irises of her gaze. But this anger was on herself, no one else. The room rang of silence and tension more so then ever now and she feared to break it. Afterall, The Brit felt asthought she had already broken one thing tonight. That thing being Jackie. However Lara Croft was a woman for challenges and this had challenge written all over it. A soft sigh, as she broke the silence he did aswell," No." Her answer was simple as she moved towards him and the sofa and knelt down after taking off her guns a sign to most Lara Croft was here to stay as she dropped them to the floor near his jacket," I don't runaway from problems Jackie." Slender fingers reached forward and through his hair," Nor do I runaway from cowards like the Yakuza." Her jaw set a moment," They tried to kill me twice, they do it again and they will be no more." The hand stopped resting at the side of his head," I'll admit it, it wasn't the gun I became fond of when we met."Her body moved upwards the sofa was one of those large ones, easily two people could lay on and so she did. Her legs coming to rest next to his, but her frame stayed bent a moment at the waist as the Raider leaned over him," It was you." A hand soflty rested on his chest as she lower and kissed him, then backed away a moment," And you of all people should know when you mess with Lara Croft you mess with trouble with a capital T." She grinned wickedly almost," If they muck with me again, they'll never know what hit them." With that she grew silent and relaxed her body against his, her head coming to rest on his chest.What was he thinking? She wanted to know," I never meant for it to be like this Jackie,for it all to end up a ruddy pain in the arse." She had finally got the words out though they came as a light whisper.  
  
Both his hands had sunk backwards into the couch from the weight of his head. His hands made to be a pillow for the time. An image of Lara laid out on the ground appeared in his head. The Yakuza had been chasing him down for a very long time now and their best had yet to stop him. But even though they hadn't taken him out yet... the thing that bugged him was that they tried harder every time and now they were playing some real hard ball against him. They planned to get him while he was down... Jackie's question was... 'How long would she be able to endure the constant attempts against her life by the Yakuza. He half listened to her words but knowingly knew what she was going to say. He knew her pretty well now to understand her habits... even pick up on her speech. His blue eyes gazed over her form as she laid herself beside him, head on his chest. One of his hands would come free and his arm wrapped around her slightly. He showed his comfort in her being close. He made a low 'Shhh' sound when she spoke her last words... "yeah, I know you didn't it's your fault. It's my fault for not letting you know how dangerous it was to even be in my presence." A light sigh escaped him and he exhaled all the air that was balling up in him... "How about we not talk about this anymore tonight. Let's just move on from all this right now... It's beautiful tonight, let's not spoil it anymore, Ok?"  
  
Silence for the longest time, save for the storm outside, the rain tapping against the windows, and the occasional roll of thunder and flash of lightning. Lara found herself at the moment rather glad her brother wasn't about or the fact Bryce had yet to show up. The penthouse was becoming almost like Croft Manor, a place to call home with one two many memories arleady set in stone. Some of them trembulous, others tender. All she would never forget, the Tomb Raider's mind, body and soul were imprinted by them like a branding. She felt his arm move, and come to rest about her and for a brief moment in time hazel orbs disapeared behind thick lashes. Almost safe, but when you're Lara Croft safety tends to take a back burner to always near death. Intruth she would always be a walking dead woman. Always. And even if Jackie took out every soul on earth wanting to put the woman six feet under more would rear their ugly heads. A silent chuckle on her part," You know Jackie you really underestimate me." The braided auburn head lifted, eyes splashed in green and brown fixed on his face," Danger is as danger does." The brit figured that would get her point across, but to be safe the english accent spoke again," I'm just as much of a dangerous person as you if not in some cases more." Sure knowing Jackie, Mr Mafia's number one Hitman he undoubtly did his home work on her long ago. But it seemed not enough or he wasn't letting on to all he did know about the Tomb Raider," Hm. Yes, it's practically raining cats and dogs outside," Eyes shifted, peering at the parted sliding glass doors which beyond layed the balcony and the outside world," I like the rain, rather soothing." She dropped the subject of the Yakuza without mention.  
  
Jackie's eyes never once blinked, as most the time he never did unless he purposely did so. The night was his time for alertness even in the peaceful confinements of his own home. He could sleep with eyes wide open if he wanted to. But either way, he wasn't really tired... it wasn't too late and even if it was, he didn't sleep most the time anyways. His body having become accustom to this. He looked down to Lara again, hearing her words, which made him laugh slightly... "Maybe I am underestimating you... But then again, maybe I'm suppose to as your caretaker. I'd prefer you being under my wing than being out there solo."... his head came down somewhat, enough for him to place a kiss onto Lara forehead... "But Then again... I know you much better than that, you have too much fun with this danger thing. Almost as if you go looking for it instead of expecting it to just show up." Jackie's other hand removed from behind his head and reached over to one of his holsters. It would then expose the Golden Desert Eagle, which glowed brightly in the light. With a smirk, he would grab one of Lara's hands then slowly place the gun down into it... "Hmmm... I hope you like it..."... a grin kept on his facial feature from that moment on. He awaited her expression to his little gift. The gun he took out was modified on the outside... the entire gun was gold fronted but also it had traces of white gold embezzled into the chamber, making designs. The designs were that of the images of the Darkness. Near the hammer was the initials J.E. on the left side while on the right were the initials L.C.  
  
Lara payed close attention, Jackie was always alert, but at night it seemed moreso her conclusion it was partly because of The Darkness and partly because of the fact of his lifestyle. Her alertness was due to her lifestyle completely. When you walk into a place untouched for thousands of years not being alert can get your head chopped off. A laugh escaped the full lips," I'll make your hair turn gray Jackie Estacado and give you high blood pressure." The aristrocratic accent was fun and games and yet she did have a point," I know I've already given you at least a few headaches, so I won't mention that." The mood change in her seemed to reflect instantly in her whole frame," And the only time I go looking for danger is when I'm working, othertimes it just seems to find me." A mocking grin pressed across her full lips,"Afterall, you ran into me did you not?" A hazel orb winked slyly at him. The Brit went to say more then stopped, lips remaining parted almost as if mid speech and eyes becoming slowly widened. As the gun was placed in her hands slender fingers if programmed to do so closed properly around the handle. Silence, he had drawn her into a speechless state. Eyes moved from Jackie to the gun and back again, then fell on the engravings," Hm." The British Brat found her self able to utter that little sound made when she was thinking.Like it? Oh very much so the woman was rather pleasently surprized also indeed," Um..I.." She searched for the proper words," Thank you." Her other hand snaked forward turning the gun about slowly, inspecting it,' I never noticed the engravings." Lightly she traced the grooves of the artwork on the handle with her finger.  
  
A chuckle came from his lips... He was trouble indeed and it was he who came to her. But she herself was also as much if not more trouble. Knowing her, he wouldn't last too long without the headaches and overly high blood pressure she'd give him. But Lara was an exception to his no hassle policy...He'd never put up with the bullshit with most women, but he couldn't help but hold on longer to what he thought he had. Not too many good things came his way and even if she was somewhat of a daily pain, he was glad that she came around. His eyes looked at her expressions then back to the gun.. that one was brand new. The bullets fresh, also containing his insignia on them, the symbol of The Darkness engraved on each individual bullet. The gun was unused for the most part. Jackie continued to observe her features... "You look like your going through shock or something... It's just a gift. I knew you liked my weapons so I figured... No matter where you go I'll always be there, in that gun. And the gun has the engraves on it because I just put them there... they weren't there all the other times you took them from me."... he grinned, taking note to how they first met and all the other times after that when they continued to meet... "By The way... hows the Manor's condition nowadays??"  
  
She figured as much when he chuckled, he knew he had his hands full indeed involving himself with the likes of her. However, Lara knew Jackie could handle it better then alot of other men she knew or knows. It was rare to see this particular kind of a man smile, grin or laugh.The Brit felt leveled, because as of late she hadn't much reason to joke and laugh herself. Suddenly a sheepish expression came across her face," Oh well, nothing from you has ever come about so willingly to me is all. " If that wasn't the truth," So yes, you could say you gave me a ruddy state of shock there." A sly grin spread across those teasing full lips," But then again, nothing ever completely shocks me." The british accent took a almost daring turn," Even you." Added flare on that one. She was teasing, another forte' of Lady Croft. Her hand closed around the handle once again of the new gun as a brow arched," Are you always so prepaired for things to go your way?" A curious question indeed, but it seemed to her Jackie had indeed come to the penthouse tonight with intentions on obtaining the Lady's affections completely and giving her the weapon she now possesed," Very thoughtful of you...you know you're not quite at all how my first impression was." And he wasn't at all, infact it was this not so much the gift that had shocked her. But then....this was becoming all too much of a good thing, which to Lara sent off a redlight in her head. Clash. Somewhere somehow it would happen..or maybe if she didn't think about it. Ah, but the words of the Ex- Spy rang in her mind. As did his touch, would she ever be able to completely forget him? No. Hazel irises study the man on the sofa with her now, deep down he would never fully have the heart,mind, body and soul of Lara Croft. No man ever had, and it was doubtful any man ever would. A part of the woman would always be disclosed and unreachable on any level and standards. A soft smile," How cleverly sweet of you." Came a responce to his words about him always being with her. She laughed," Oh the Manor is postively peachy now, I dare say though my Father was most likely turning over in his grave at the state the foyer was left in." A rather approved look came across her features," We made a bigger mess then the Illumanti did when they stole my bloody clock." She laughed," However for a while Hillary, my Butler sort of father figure now was dreadfully frighten of going outside at night thanks to you." At the time Bryce was off visiting family and he had missed all the fun, however he was informed about it not long after returning," And my tech geek, Bryce calls you the man with the golden guns." Lara was sure the hitman would indeed find as much amusement in that as she did.  
  
Jackie's expression stayed the same for the most part now. He was content and had figured that the rest of the night would be like it was right now. He glanced to the window, noting that it was still raining, the low thumps from each drop very much familiar, reminding him of when he sat in this penthouse by himself for many nights. He looked back to Lara after a few moments passed... "Well... let's just say that I'm used to always getting my way. And If I don't then nobody else gets their way."... He gave a nod to that remark, thinking on it a little more. His mind in turn dwelled on the past for at least a second. Terry came into mind and what he said before he left. Jackie raised a brow and thought on it till finally deciding to bring the topic up. Her comments kept him in good mood so he didn't ask the question intending on getting a full response but if he did then he'd be happy to know even more... "Lara... Sheridan, before he left he said something... Something about 'Clashing'? What did he mean?"... He looked down at her, noting that she didn't move much while she laid there on the couch with him. But then again, neither did he... he was comfortable of course having her there with him. A hand placed over her hand which held on to the gun. He sat her hand with the gun down onto his chest, the feel of cold steel placing against his chest and going through the shirt he wore.  
  
Lara found herself indeed growing comfortable around Mr Estacado. Oddly enough one would think this man would make her very uncomfortable, but then again this is Lara Croft. Her body relaxed, muscles becoming loose as she sank more into the sofa's crushions and more so against Jackie. A bit of a chuckle," I figured as much, you seem to apply the Hitman's rule of thumb to life over all don't you?" But of course, she implied the Tomb Raider's rule of thumb to her life overall even though sometimes this philosphy tended to get her into trouble more then desired.Then the question of Lara Croft's present relationship problem. He had to ask that didn't he? A long seemly almost held forever sigh escaped her lips," If one was to look at my relationship track record they would find alot of arguements, fighting, and peices of broken hearts." She closed her eyes in an almost defeated like manner as her form took on an almost weary tired feel," I either get double crossed in the case of Alex West, forced into things I'm not ready for as in the case of the perfect marriage or in the case of Terry Sheridan wandering eyes and alike dispositions." Slowly the hazel orbs did reappear as she fixed them on his hand which now rested atop her's and the gun. Lara's mind full of now whats and will this change the course of things between her and Jackie once again?  
  
He intently listened to her every word, absorbing it all into his mind. He held her tighter after she was finished talking, knowing that she obviously didn't like to talk about things like that... It drained her dry. But Jackie was intending to be the oasis to her desert land. His other hand lightly touched along the contours of her face, gently gliding down her cheek... "Hey beautiful... we won't end up like that. We already Clash but it's not the same type of thing. In the end we make up... that's the difference between me and them. And I know I'm nothing like those others, I don't hide my feelings or do I wish to. Don't even let it bother you so much... There isn't a problem that I can't fix and with you I work that much better."... he chuckled a bit and thought about something else... "But you did make me go kinda soft. I've never been this much of a softy, it'd kill the others to see me like this. They'd probably say this is what happens when pimp's go sour."... he looked her in the eyes now, sincerity in his voice and honesty flowing in his emotion... "But I think it was all worth it, no matter what happens in the end."  
  
It did indeed drain her to a point afterall once one has been through alot of fallen to shit relationships it can force a person to become doubltful about anything. However, Lara Croft is and always will be a tough woman able to quickly bouce back from any sort of set back incountered; Even if she has to force herself. Jackie was almost scaring the woman beside him, or rather making her curious indeed as he held her tighter. He really did care? Most did, it wasn't just a sort of thing were a man becoming involved with a woman like Lara couldn't care about her. It was about protecting something so strong and yet deep down so fragile. Though it was a rarity to see Lady Croft's fragile side.Her nerves quivered just slightly as his hand came to glide along the contours of her face, she had come to decide he had a very melodic touch not in any hurry with it or really anything else. Laid back. She found this to make him an oxymoron of a man really two complete opposites together as one whole. This was what also attracted her to Jackie, well besides his dangerous nature. He was indeed a mystery," Hm. You do have a point...we clash indeed.." But she too had made her point. There was a possiblity it would end up not working between them for one reason or another and several reasons popped into the Brit's mind, but she kept them to herself. For now. A laugh," So I noticed." Indeed she had picked up on this change in him of going soft. Worth it? In her mind Lara simply said, we shall see. A slight shaking of her head indicated she disagreed with him on something," Not all problems are so easily fixed Jackie." Lady Croft was and is a woman of logic," Sometimes I think you live in the world of Darkness too much." For a moment brows furrowed in thought," We shall see what occurs in the course of this." Once again the braided head came to rest on his chest as the thunder rolled right above the silence of the penthouse.  
  
Old thoughts suddenly reappeared in his mind. Clashing... that was something that he and his ex, Jenni used to do. She was an exact opposite of what he stood for but now she was gone.. Things got too hot around him and she was forced away from him. She was one of the few that Jackie trusted and loved with all his heart... that was the only other time Jackie went soft, but only in certain areas. For some odd reason, even though Jenni and Lara were so much different, in the end they were very much alike. They both seemed to care for him but would become distant in certain areas of their lives, whether it be expressing feelings with one another or in the physical state. Lara would soon be leaving him, as Jenni did... Hmmm... this was too much to take in at once so he set aside his thoughts and was taken back to reality by the sound of Lara's voice. He didn't change in attitude much Since he'd gotten so good at hiding emotion when he needed to, a practice he used to do with Jenni... "Lara... I'm starting to think that people only fail because they have so many doubts. That's one of the things that hold you back from whatever it is you want to do. I've gotten rid of doubt. Maybe I'm too carefree but either way... I get more done and I accomplish whatever it is I want to have completed. I did force my way into your heart didn't I?"... He looked up at the ceiling, hands tracing along Lara's back for the time. He didn't expect an answer to his question but he had a feeling that he'd get one anyways.  
  
Silence fell, it ringed and Lara didn't seem to mind it for now. Alot was becoming accomplished in all of this talking, things being worked out though there would indeed always be kinks in the relationship. Two of those kinks in the same city at the very moment somewhere. Terry and Sara. Sara would not be pleased with the Raider's choices, but Lara would simply tell the Detective to mind her own business and that would be that in the long and the short of it. Terry however, that would indeed present a rather bigger problem. The Brit pushed thoughts of the ex-spy away, they were not helping matters at the moment and only served to make her remember things a woman shouldn't in the arms of another man. Lightning illuminated the penthouse breifly as a sharp crack of thunder caused Lara to tense a little bit," And I thought thunder was loud in England.." She snidely mused not being one for storms intruth. The silence had been broken by her then Jackie tore it away completely for the moment," Yes, well old habits do die hard." Came an almost deja vu like responce to his failure comment. A slight shrug," I could never be quote carefree. Too logical and set in my ways to be such." but of course knowing Mr Estacado he was probly highly aware of this part in Lara's personality. Suddenly her head shot up off his chest," Oh you did, did you?" her gaze narrowed almost playfully," For your information it is a rarity for anyone to force themselves anywhere when it comes to me." Was she daring him? Presenting a challenge of some sort for him to figure out and try at? Possibly, at the gentle caresses apon her back Lara replaced her head once more apon his chest and let silence reign once more apon them; Amusing at the odd scene they made at that moment really and sleep slowly over took her. 


	20. Secret Meetings

Secret Meetings.. (Feat. Sara Pezzini and Terry Sheridan)  
  
'Come on come on pick up the phone.' Even teeth began to pull against her rouge stained lips. '.It's not like I have all day that fucking chauffeur is waiting for me like a goddamed guard dog.' She lifted herself up onto her knees to peek out of her third floor window and a small sigh escaped her lips as she noted he was still hidden under the dark umbrella, leaning against the car as he smoked. nasty habit, well at least he didn't pollute the car with that nasty filth. Sara lowered herself again and leaned her back to the wall every second of waiting eating at her like a plague. At first she was surprised, the detective had expected a different voice over the line. She stammered at first, "S-Sheridan? Jesus Terry. thank god I heard a mans voice and half thought." She gasped a bit as lightning struck outside her window. The weather startled her out of the idiotic ramblings, and her mind focused. "It's Pez, look. I don't have much time for dilly dallying but I'm out. I have roughly forty five minutes until Kenne. Mr. Irons has requested I return. Can you meet me in my apartment? I've been granted asylum to gather some things and I need to know what the hell you two are up to." Her jaw clenched as she waited for a response hoping to all hell the hard-line didn't have a backup tap. She didn't think so. not with this many tenants, she doubted it would be a clear signal anyway. The lines were so old. It was stuffy in here. wonderful the fucking heat had been left on... Con Ed was gonna love her this month; she noted looking to the cracked open window above the sink.  
  
Sheridan listened to the female voice stammer a bit in the beginning and lighting flashed against the sky and he heard the clap of thunder. "Of course you'd hear a male voice.. that's what I am." He responded simply before she went back into business, he eyed the signs above the freeway and moved over two lanes. So she'd gotten a chance to get away. It was a small window of opportunity but it was one none the less. "Sit tight, I'll be there in a few minutes. Are you being closely watched?" he didn't bother checking over his shoulder as he moved crossing over the white lines of the exit ramp pulling off. A car horn sounded behind him and some guy waved his fist but the Brit ignored it. The car moved down the ramp and turned running the stop sign and headed down the street. Of course he knew where Sara lived, how could he not and he was easily making his way over. "Stay calm, luv..and I'll be there.If you get a knock that says 'Pizza' it'll be me." He hung up the cell and moved into the alley ways. Water splashed up as he drove through a pot hole deciding the back alley would be easier than risk being spotted by who ever was outside waiting for Sara. But now his thoughts went to what he was going to tell her. He and Lara hadn't really gotten a chance to make a plan of the situation. It had been mainly him keeping from Lara doing something brash and telling her about Sara being alright before it turned into a partial row. The more he thought about it the harder it was to work with that woman. It had a tendency to turn up about them. turning another alley he flipped off the lights and the car slowed creeping now through the dark alley. She was lucky he'd been close to her exit or it might have taken longer for him to arrive there. Now the car stopped and he got out flipping up the collar of his leather jacket he moved to the trunk. He opened it and looked through a few of the cases taking some things here and there before moving. Back pressed against the wall as he glanced around the corner. He couldn't use the front there was a man smoking there and he turned into the alley. His locking blade knife was pulled from a pocket and he moved it into the lock of the back door working as silently as he could the door clicked and Sheridan stepped inside. Now his dark form was moving up the stairwell to the third floor. He stopped just before her door and knocked softly. "Pizza." He said turning his chin over his shoulder slightly to look around the hall then back to the door.  
  
Maybe it was the stresses of her situation, her first infraction against Irons since the 'deal with the devil' the very act of her insubordination amplifying the warmth on her flushed cheeks. Sara was wringing her hands together as she pressed the handset into her ear with her shoulder. The compulsive need to crack her knuckles in times of stress. At least the driver seemed to be giving her some space, which at least was a relief. A long even breath she didn't realize she was holding fell out of her mouth in a sigh of relief. "Great. I was starting to lose my mind as to what you guys were up to. Knowing Lara it's a brass balled onslaught and I can't have that." She was tucking the paper back into the purse's lining as she spoke. "Hey if you get any tickets give Jake a call, yes a cop is giving you permission to break the traffic laws." Sara laughed a bit nervously, but it was good to hear humor in herself if only for a second. "Yes, absolutely I'm being watched; A diver. front of the building leaning against a champagne colored Bentley, holding an umbrella. There is a fire escape on the west wall." She murmured an approving "Pizza yeah. that's good. Just watch yourself." With that Sara set to gathering a few things (for show) she didn't want to show up back in her new *shudder* home empty handed now sis she? Exiting the bedroom dragging her army duffle bag She heard the door and ran toward it peeking though the peek hole. Good. "Just a second!" After the three locks were unfastened the detective pulled the door open still on its chain. In her right hand she held her backup the Walther PPK. It's nose was pressed against the peek-hole as she looked out into the hall. The bisecting lines of gold in her green eyes caught the light of the hall perfectly, and her relief was clear. he wasn't followed. "Hang on a sec." Closing the door a bit she drew back the chain and allowed him access. Quickly closing and locking it behind him. "Sorry I'm a bit edgy right now," she offered sheepishly as she un-cocked the weapon and put it on the end table next to her keys.  
  
"Well that's just bloody lovely isn't it." He commented on how things were going and how she wanted to know. There was a bit of a chuckle from his lips at her comment "I'll keep it in mind. I'm sure you've driven with Lara before..I'm much the same." Uncontiously his head bobbed at her information of being watched. Still even now as he was there he was looking after himself, his guard up. When he heard the muffled voice behind the door his weight shifted and hand gripped the case. The knife he'd used to get in was replaced by one of his sigs, there were the sounds of the locks being turned and then the chained door opened and he glanced to the eyes in the gap then to the lips that spoke once more. Once he was let in he set the case down and brushed past her slightly. A brow arched looking over her apartment. "as I expected you would be.." his form moved over the floor looking into the corners then around the speakers. There was a small nod and he turned shrugging off his jacket and moving to the case. A hand ran though his hair some and he cleared a space to sit pulling the case onto his lap. "I don't have much details on any plans. Main thing, keeping both you and Lara alive and well." Eyes glanced down into the case before looking back up "I dropped by Lara's.. she looked like she was ready to work, guns and all. She knows I've met you and your alright. I suppose we wait for the right moment. Something more is going on other than that Egyptian Book of the Dead." Eyes drifted up to Sara as he motioned her over pulling out a phone from the case. "As you can see I've got some new toys." He gave her a cheeky grin before looking back . "Now this phones a beauty. Has its own scrambler to any other line that might be trying to tap its systems. Figure it might come in 'andy.. that the lines at Iron's place aren't being watched. Now the tap I gave you yesterday is fairly untraceable unless pulled from the system. It sends a signal as if its part of the line. I'm sure you'll find a time to muck with that." He watched her for a moment before shifting setting the case open lid next to him. "Things are bit complicated.. and I wish I 'ad a bit more of a plan to tell you about. Trying to work with Lara as an ex isn't a walk in the park. I didn't get an opportunity to ask her about Gabriel. Jackie showed up." His voice shifted slightly upon the name while looking at Sara. "One of my informants let me in on a bit of information on assassination attempts on Lara. I know it 'as something to do with 'I'm.. its just I think it goes deeper. This whole situation does." He shifted moving back to the case "Now then.. what else can I give ya." His eyes were scanning over the things he'd brought up in the case.  
  
The apartment was dark, save the light from an overturned lamp on her living room floor. Frantic outbursts the short time before had loosened a few stray locks. With an annoyed glance the brunette blew away a strand that threatened to poke her in the eye. Sara was still dressed to kill, never bothering to change from the formalities of her dinner. The contrast of the military styled bag, and the Walther verses her attire was like night and day. Long locks of auburn were spun up into a French twist pinned with an old fashioned Victorian comb. "Pardon the dress, I must look like such an idiot, but I was in a rush to get over here." She turned toward the couch walking past the overturned lamp. Who cares if she added to the mess, its not like anyone would notice. She pushed the stack of unopened bills and newspapers from her coffee table and warily she took to sitting on it eyeing up the briefcase of toys. "A internal scrambler huh? I saw something like that in Sharper Image, but nothing this intricate." she noted turning the phone over into her hands. "And that was a huge attachment. and this looks seamlessly perfect. Nice touch using the Samsung S-105. you and Lara always needed to show off." She placed it next to her leg and then leaned her elbows on her thighs her hands under her chin as she eyed up the other contents. "Lara will be alive and well, if I play my cards right. I'm not going to bury anyone else I care about; least off all someone I consider family." Sara's glance turned back up to Terry, he was a fountain of information and the detective side of her felt alive as he de-briefed her on the current events. "Gabriel Bowman is the proprietary owner of a shop off locust and 12th. Just tell him I sent you and I'm sure he will help, the kid knows his shit about all this hokey mumbo jumbo stuff. his ear is usually to the ground on all the occult stuff. I'd say it's a good place to start." She breathed in deep, it was good to hear her own resolve back in her voice. "Secondly, I'm setting up the equipment tomorrow, Irons has an appointment. I overheard his assistance this morning." It was clear to her why the Tomb Raider was attracted to Terry. The rugged good looks alone were enough to fall into, but the voice, the sorted past. Even Sara found herself pondering. "I hope you two have more of a plan then some mad scheme to just bust in with guns blazing. It didn't work very well for the Yakuza I don't think it will work in this instance either."  
  
Eyes moved over watching Sara, taking note of the dress and her style and he smiled lightly. She was defiantly easy on the eyes, if not attracting them. "Not to worry luv. Makes the liaisons all the more pleasurable." He joked softly while shifting eyeing the mess. It had looked like it'd been rummaged though but he didn't bother to question it. Form shifted slightly once more. "Neither of us are keen on the idea of you staying there. But I think I've managed to sway Lara from the thought of storming the castle." Form moved while he watched her look over the phone "The Sharper Image 'as nothing on what I could get my 'ands on too. British intelligence, French, American..I've already placed a chip within my phone that will pick it up as you." the spy looked rather pleased indeed. " Perhaps it's a British thing." He mused at the fact of showing of. Leaning slightly against the couch he gave a nod. "Brilliant.." his fingers rubbed against his chin for a moment. "I think there might be a hidden file somewhere upon Iron's computer..I pulled something from the business office ones. Though it doesn't really make any sense, or is it completed. 'E 'ad a lot of files on something that didn't look business related. In the wall street manner at least." Form shifted again as he leaned forwards listening to her talking watching her lips move as she did before glancing up into her face. "Well then it looks as though I'll be paying Gabe, a little visit tomorrow.." his fingers snapped slightly and he pulled a small clip out of the foam core of the case handing it over to her. "The taps on the phones will be a big help. And this lil' beauty..goes into video feeds. It would have to be attached to the main systems though..and that might be tricky to get about to. I've got an idea of most of the surveillance outside, change of guards and my own surveillance watching as well. So far you're the only eyes I've got in there, that I'd rather not 'ave there." He gave a small nod. His hands moved sliding down against his black slacks before he scratched his knee slightly with some thought. Before looking back into the case. "Maybe a watch with a tracking device..think this one has the ability to send out a distress pulse to its main controls. Not very feminin though." He shifted again and pulled up the semi egg-crate foam to thing that were under the top layer pulling out a package of normal looking pills. "Careful not to use these on yourself..quick desolving in any liquid drinking...out like" he snapped his fingers together. " Specialty bullets? And gun?" he glanced up to her, it was like Christmas with all the toys. "Think there, tranqulizing..blood splatter and normal rounds.." he lifted each one of the bullets before tucking them back and looking back up to her, "Any other gizmos you might need you use that phone and let me know." His hands moved over the silver ridged case top as he closed it and looked back up. "Never trust the cards dealt to you." He spoke calmly and leaned forwards some placing his hand on the table top as he leaned forwards "Anything starts going wrong..we'll be there. The Tomb Raider and I are quite capable of handling ourselves, as I'm sure you are. And she's got Jackie watching over her, though I don't trust 'im..and the fact im sure 'E'd rather me dead..just things seem a bit fishy." he seemed to tense slightly and looked up to her face "What about Nottingham? I saw 'im on the veranda with you."  
  
Her soft lashes blinked out the light in her eyes as she cast her glance back down to the gadgets he had accumulated into this mélange. She leaned forward a bit invading a little of the ex-spy's personal space. The clean smell of soap and a lightly pressed shirt met her nose and she found herself taking in the aroma as her feminine prowess kicked up a bit. "I don't even want to know what this thing does do I?" her index and middle fingers lightly touched a small electronic device at the left edge of the briefcase, seemingly hard wired into the combination lock in the front. Don't tell me this thing is lined with plastic explosives." She smirked at the notion. You never could tell with characters like Sheridan. Hell from his obviously through investigation, Sara found herself doubting her own skills as a detective. "If there is one thing I know about Kenneth Irons, always expect the unexpected." her eyes cast to the VCR that now blinked 12:00 over and over, and then to the wall clock. Good. She had about twenty minutes left. 'Ok calm down Pez, take a breath and enjoy the autonomy while you can,' her inner monologue reassured. "I just hope I can get all of this stuff inside and hidden without having everything circumvented and my ass in a sling." Sara pursed her lips into a smirk and she leaned back. "Good thing, cause I think he's holding his finger over the proverbial button with his ties to the Yakuza. Apparently he had nothing to do with the assassination attempt, he's just keeping them at bay. for my subservience. Seems our dear friend Mr. Estacado did a little job for his boss Paulie and well. lets just say the Yakuza think Lara would be adequate retribution. Looks like we're not the only one who read the tabloids huh?" She felt her breath stop for a moment when Terry leaned in and asked about Nottingham. "What about Nottingham, that. 'Thing' slaughtered over twenty people trying to get to that piece of shit Jackie. If I hadn't. if the Witchblade didn't freak out every time that slime ball popped his head into my life those men would be alive." Her left hand promptly covered the intricate bracelet, as if she feared that even mentioning it would unleash some horror.  
  
When she leaned slightly forwards he shifted and as Lara said perfume was one of his downfalls and hers was down right intoxicating. His free hand rubbed slightly against the back of his neck before glancing at the small box she pointed at and he got that roguish smirk of his "Can't be letting these things into hands they don't belong." A brow arched slightly when she spoke of getting it all in and he grinned once more. "Slightly more simple.." moving he pulled the other pack he'd brought with him. Which still had two gas bombs inside it and other miscellaneous stuff. I had it almost as a second thought after the struggle of trying to get to you to day. Which was by fluke chance I pulled it off." Earlier he'd stopped by a small toy store and picked up a fuzzy brown teddy bear and made his own little adjustments to it. Handing it over he removed the head which left its belly empty and he shrugged slightly "At least its something." His brow twitched slightly when he shifted once again. "I'm not surprised the strings Iron's able to pull. And as for Jackie..as he said I make his 'trigger finger itch'. I comment bout not trusting 'im..and it's passed off as jealousy of 'im snogging and trying to shag Lara." He sighed some and looked at her arching a brow slightly. " Interesting the way men do things when the fancy someone." The muscles in his cheeks tightened a moment before she called Jackie a piece of shit and the corners of his lips pulled up. "Ah, so not too keen on Mister Mafia either, Sara?" eyes glanced towards the Witchblade as she moved to cover it slightly with her hand "Yeah..and Jackie-boy and the Darkness." His eyes scanned up to her throat past the necklace that was there. The wound was barely visible just as Jackie's arm was. Then he shifted back slightly resting his back against the couch once more. "What worries me some..is those Darklings watching out. I know 'es using them to watch after Lara, if not some other ways by day. Guess theres a rule that your not supposed to shoot at the Darklings, it's put me on a knifes point with our Mister Estacado." He drawled slightly looking back into Sara's face.  
  
"That self-absorbed prick thinks he owns this town. Oh don't get me wrong, I appreciate all the 'help' he's offered, (Sara's tone of cynicism was thick enough to cut with a knife) but I really could have done without a gunfight in front of half the department. God knows what my partner Jake had to say about me breaking out of the hospital, and It's been days since I've checked in with Captain Siry. I'll be lucky to have a job to go back to after this case." Her proud look of self confidence was suddenly washed over with self doubt and guilt. She chewed at her lip again then broke off by blurting, "Everything I touch seems to turn to shit. If I were you I'd stay away from me." She looked down a bit breaking eye contact. "Get yourself out before you're knee deep in your own blood because I can't control this thing." It was more then she'd ever offered anyone about her link with the weapon. Usually she was lying, trying to reassure the few who had seen the weapon that she had it together, that her dreams weren't clouded with dark imagery. The detective lived a solitary existence used to bottling her secrets and moments of weakness in a bottle of tequila. He eyes perked up. "Well ya know, ex-lover and all I mean not that Lara is one to kiss and tell but I can see why Jackie might feel threatened. What surprises me is why she felt the need to trust a murderer. I swear if I make it out of this, I'm gonna nail him on so many charges it'll make his head spin." She shook her head. "I guess my main concern is that he'll reveal my secret to the public." Sara looked back up to Terry, "I can't tell you how many times I've expected that door to bust open with guys in hazmat suits .draggin' me off to a fucking lab to try an' find out what makes this thing tick."  
  
Eyes watched Sara's face as he sat silently listening to her talking, he knew some of the Witchblade how it tended to feed on the wielders emotions like it had the first time he'd seen her in action with it how it was lashing out towards Jackie, as if it wanted to rip him to ribbons. "Then it seems at least you an I are on the same page in that. 'Ell..even put one of 'is own family members away. And normally a move like that is like Mafia suicide." There was a sort of a shrug when he looked back up to her watching now as her emotions changed. "I know 'bout your partner too. Is that part of the reason your worried over Lara?" his form went slightly rigid for a moment as his own thoughts drifted back to similar experience he had, had. Sighing slightly he moved taking her hand and looking at her. "I'm well aware of the risks I take. And I've already split blood over this and I'm not going anywhere until it's over." Shifting he watched her "It's no wonder you and Lara as such good mates." He gave her a reassuring smile. And a brow arched slightly before it lowered again. " Well I guess she's always had a weakness for the bad boy types. Sooner or later something doesn't work out. Mine.. I was as Lara fondly calls a -Skirt Chaser- if you couldn't tell from our row at that salon, things usually got hot between us and not always in that shag type of way." There was a shrug from his shoulders and he glanced away some then back to her " But with Jackie..I don't know." Breath pulled form his lips as he shifted and gave a slight snicker "..'E'd just end up back out there on the streets." There was a slight shake from his head "but if you cut out his tongue, 'e can't go telling no one anything." He patted her hand slightly "I couldn't see you lying on any examination tables in the near feauter. Besides I'm sure you'd be able to kick their arses for even trying without the 'elp of the Witchblade." once again a hit of his roguish smile was playing upon his lips.  
  
"S-skirt chaser huh?" She almost coughed out her laughter, "Isn't that a requirement for men in your field?" Sara's jade eyes pierced into his as she half joked, "It wouldn't surprise me if the British government had ulterior motives for the Witchblade too! Although I have to admit, I might enjoy the forceful capture." She couldn't help it, Sheridan was charming, rugged and coarse, not to mention the glib sense of humor. Exactly what she liked and hated in her personal life. The brunette bit down on the corner of her lip as she tried to conceal a clever smirk. "I should get all of this packed away." she finally said after she realized her eyes had been wandering a bit too long. Quickly Sara pulled her hand away and grabbed the teddy bear filled with 'treats'. She pushed up and walked the few feet to her bag, tugging at the strings to tuck the stuffed animal away. It was nice to know she had people looking out for her on the outside, but part of her thought that simply agreeing to live the alternate lifestyle with Irons might be the safest bet for everyone. She walked back to the coffee table and after sitting, placed her hand on his shoulder. "Terry, I just want to let you know that I appreciate all the help. But if things get. out of hand, I'm pulling the plug on this one." Just as the last word fell she heard a forceful pounding on the door. "HEY! Miss. Pezzini? (more pounding) You almost ready?! Mr. Irons just called to say you were gonna be late for the Opera." Great a public setting. It was just like Irons to get off on displaying her in such a place. As if she were a prize he had won at the county fair. Sara drew a startled breath at the repeated banging on the door. "Yeah. yeah. yeah. Just a minute!! (Muttering) you pompous." Sara let her voice trail off mocking annoyance. The pulse in her chest became thready and color flushed out of her cheeks. The homicide detective leaned in close to the ex-secret agent, "I'll contact you after I finish the bit of subterfuge and security. Trust me." She smirked. While her words were shaky her eyes spoke the reality. She could do this.  
  
The cheeky Brit moved some with a bit of a nod "Yea.. the course on getting women into bed. I believe I aced that one." He joked back towards the detective and tipped his head some "Ah, but I don't work for the British Government anymore." He smirked slightly and gave a nod to her releasing her hand as she pulled some. Watching her pack things he moved standing pulling on his jacket and moving to the backpack pulling it over his shoulder and picking up the case. "Your right, wouldn't want Kenny to get any idea's now would we." Form shifted against the ground and he stopped looking towards the door. Speak of the devil there was a knock on the door of one of iron's men.. the driver of the car down below. He gave a nod to Sara before his voice dropped almost inaudibly. "just remember, anytime day or night you can reach me. I'll be standing by for any signal from you.. while keeping an eye out for the Raider, too when I can. Since the driver was now upstairs pounding on the ground it left the car unwatched and Sheridan moved to the window, he opened it and silently moved out holding onto the edge "Be careful." He whispered up and form moved away from the ledge onto the side piping while scaling down. Easily enough the spy made it to the ground and slipped around quickly to his car putting the case and bag in the trunk before pulling out something else. Moving once more he looked around the street was empty and he lay against the wet asphalt under the car attaching a tracking device and a small sound chip to it. Pushing himself now from under the car he stood, not quite pleased he was wet for it. Dusting himself off slightly he looked back up to the third story window and then back to the streets while heading to the alley once again. He moved now into the BMW, the sound of its engine starting up would be fully muffled by the distance from the apartment and the thickness of the walls. The car was slow moving forwards and he drove along the alley for another block before pulling out onto the street and parking the car at a meter. Where he could still watch the Bentley and Sara's departure without being noticed. 


	21. Early Mornings and Talks

Early Mornings and Talks (Feat. John Bishop, Lara Croft, Terry Sheridan, Jake McCarthy and Jackie Estacado)  
  
The cell phone that John had given Lara a day or so before rings, and as soon as Lara picks up, John starts talking, "Don't talk, just listen. Go to the restaurant across the street, Ristorainte Belladora, go to the bar, order a scotch neat. The bartender will give you the drink and show you behind the bar, I'll be waiting there." hangs up and places his own phone on a steel table in the kitchen of the restaurant, downing the last few drops of his own scotch, he has quite the nervous look in his eye. John looks at his watch and scratches the layer of stubble on his face. He's wearing a suit, a nice one, or at least it used to be. had been in something of a scuffle that left his suit's jacket missing, some buttons torn from his shirt, and one of the sleeve torn off comepletely. John stands and removes the shirt, tossing it to a nearby man. He's now in his suit pants and a wife beater, awaiting Lara..  
  
Detective Jake Mccarthy... going on 68 hours without sleep, and bieng on the last of all files in the stack of files he had been given on Sara Pezzini, his partner. He had shredded, ripped up, and just plain destroyed going on eighty pages from various documents. He was riski9ng his job, perhaps even his freedom doing this, but he felt that he was doing the right thing. "Finally finished," he exclaimed as he shut the final file folder. He had already placed the other files back in the records room, and he stood to do the same with this one. He hadn't destroyed all of the things, but it would look too suspicious if she came off totally clean. He left a borderline things out, things that weren't enough to fire her on any grounds, but it was something at least. He slid through the door, and quickly replaced the file. He turned and walked back out to his desk, and looked at the watch on his wrist, it was early. He rubbed his eyes hard, it was the lack of sleep catching up to him, and quickly. Somehow though, he had a feeling that he wasn't about to get any sleep just yet. He still had to send the findings up to I.A. and then he had his to report to the Captain, and he would most likely have to get right back to working on some case or another. He shook his head and placed all of his "findings" into a yellow manilla folder, seald it tightly, and and then handed it to a woman that had just walked out from the chief's office. "Take this to Boggs in I.A. Maria... thanks." He knocked on the door and slid into the Captian's office, "Alright Boss, I'm finally finished with I.A. What do you have for me now?" He flumped into the small chair and watched the captain quietly for a few moments, hopeing that he would tell him to go home and sleep. "I got something for you kid..." He tossed a small piece of paper his way. The young detective read it over, noteing that it was simply an address. "What is this?" It was a valid question, but it drew a cold stare from the captain, "Just get over there, Mccarthy, pronto." Jake stood and shook his head a bit but turned and walked out the door. No info, or anything... this was about to get real fun, or very boring.  
  
Lara was still comfortable on the sofa, it was near early morning the sun just peeking over the horizon. The rain clouds had all but gone away now leaving the smell of rain coming in from the open sliding glass doors. The engraved Golden Desert Eagle was still within her slender fingers as she turned to find herself alone. Jackie had gone. Most of the night had been spent talking, them working out things. The Brit still felt like not much had been solved, the Hitman however did indeed. Something began ringing near Lara, she shifted slightly and rose," Bugger.." Lazily she itched at her braid, which had been left it all night long as she had talked then finally drifted off in Jackie's embrace. Her watched read almost six am, slowly she grabbed the cell; It was the one from John," Hm?" Came the English accent as she picked it up knowing obviously it was the Agent. She listened, her senses becoming very awake now. Once the man hung up she stood, tucking the GDE into the waist of her shorts and throwing her own black trench over her clothing before heading down into the world and across the street. Keen hazel orbs observed the resteraunt as she walked in, mysterious and shady. Go figure right up John's alley for early morning spurr of the moment meetings such as. Slowly she sat at the bar surpressing a yawn as the tender came over," Scotch neat."He nodded, then motioned for her to followed him, reluctently she did just that the scotch in hand which the Lady did drink at. The Tender didn't say much, nodded to Bishop as he showed Lara into the back then left. Idly the woman stretched, then fixed her gaze on John," You called?" Curiousty was nagging at her like Hillary at home reminding her not to leave clothing laying all over her room.*  
  
Looks at Lara as she walks in, running a hand through his short hair, "Yes I di-who told you you could drink that?" He gets up and walks to her, taking the scotch from her, "That one's for me. I have partial ownership of this place, I just figured why not have you get the scotch instead of Roberto out there, he works hard as is."takes a gulp from the scotch and sits down, gesturing for Lara to sit across from him. John is handed a set of files by the other man in the room, the man looks very much like a street kid, can't be more than 17 years old. He slides the files across the table, they contain information on the top three members of the Yakuza operating in New York City, "Ouijima Suchio is their leader, the guy who put that hit out on you. Been after him for a couple days, very little sleep and a torn suit is all I got for it." He gets an expression as if he suddenly remembered something important, reaching into a pants pocket and drawing out a small souvenier coin of the Statue of Liberty on one side and the words 'I luv New York' on the other. "Got this for you." smiles and tosses it to Lara. John stands up, downing the rest of his scotch, "Get those to your pal in the department. But that can be for later, now, we go visit Suchio, the appointment's already set. We're kinda late, actually. Thought I'd let you sleep in."  
  
Things from the night prior were going smoothly as the spy could have hoped in such a tight situation. He'd spent most of the night in the safe house styled apartment he set up for himself, new toys and gadgits scattered about while he lie asleep on the matters that had been placed on the floor. The monitors were still scanning over Iron's place and soon enough he'd have a tap in place. A beep from his computer stirred the Brit. and he shifted on the bed before lifting his face from the mattress. Rubbing a had against his face he moved pushing himself now from the floor mattress to the computer, eyes scanning over the file he'd been emailed. Shrugging his shoulders he turned now searching the ground for his discarded black shirt and pulled it back on. eyes moved to the watch and he muttered 6 am, he hated early mornings especially after long nights. The spy moved picking up the pack and placing his guns in their holsters and slipping out for another day of -work-. Walking he headed down to his newest toy, and baby and stopped a curse drawing from his breath "A bloody parking ticket!" he picked up the paper and the envelope cursing again "damned bobbies." He moved into the car putting the pack in the passenger seat and then a realization came to his mind, Sara's partner. Of course she had said to call him up should he need it, why not now..besides it would give him an opportunity to find out what the detectives partner knew about things. Starting the BMW he glanced about and moved onto the street, the morning traffic already becoming fuller. There was a scowl on his lips before he slipped into some alley ways and headed in and out of traffic. Time would have been cut in half had he the bike. But he didn't mind. Pulling up he parked the black M3 next to one of the police patrols and got out, tucking the ticket inside his front jacket pocket. Walking in the front an officer stopped him with a raised brow. "Can I help you." Sheridan's eyes moved towards the man but didn't move "Yea, I'm looking for a Jake McCarthy, bloke..'e around?"  
  
He was on his way out, when from the side somewhere he heard his name. He figured it was porbably m ore of the "Turning his partner over to I.A. talk" and just kept walking. The officer said something to his back, but he just waved it off, literally. He stepped out the door as the officer pointed to his back and told the man there that was the guy he was looking for. He didn't smoke, or did he? He could care less right now, and bummed a smoke from a prostitute standing there, "Thanks lady..." he said. He really doubted she was a "Lady" but who cared? He puffed from the smoke and nearly choked. He flicked the thing away and shook his head, "Not my thing I guess..." he mumbled as he turned to head off to his beat up old clunker. He had work to do... more work than he wanted at the moment, and less information then he could hope for about it, whatever "It" was. He opened his door, he left it unlocked in hopes of someone stealing it and giving him a reason to ask for a raise, but noone ever did. Just his luck though... someone had slashed his tires, all four of them, and wrote "PIG" in large letters on the side in a dark red paint that stuck out on the powder blue and rust. Well this car wasn't gfonna be useful in a covert situation for a few weeks. He cursed, "Sonuvabitch! Now what the hell am I supposed to?" He kicked the left front tire and watched as the hubcap went rolling down the sidewalk. He was on so little sleep that he really did not feel like working tonight.. today.. whatever. "I do not need this... not today... damn it all to hell." He flopped down on the sidewalk next to his car, to think of a good way to get this "job" over and done without a car.  
  
A brow arched," Bugger." Hazel orbs followed the glass as John removed it from her hands," I only got about two hours of sleep you know." You know? Of course He didn't know. She yawned this time and leaned against the wall, her senses indeed awake her body not as much. Arms folded as she perched her left foot back against the wall against which she leaned," I see, so you can spy on me at any point then." Lovely, another person with eyes on her almost all the time now. Oh, well all in the life of Lara Croft. A brow arched," Yes I know all about the group who put the hit on me and I know why." A sly sheepish grin pressed across her lips slowly at the thought. Brownish-green irises fell to the files he slide to her," I was about to comment you looked rough." The British accent amused in a sarcastic manner. Suddenly eyes went wide," We're going to do what?!?!" Oh now she was very awake," You're out of your bloody mind John Bishop." She was indeed armed, but not exactly with the gun she wanted to be using," I'm not very well prepaired to go walking into meet with a man who wants me dead to get at his worst enemy you know." She eyed coin as caught it," Thank you, now what is it for?" The brit studied it suspisiously then gaze at John steadily for a moment," I can't get these to Sara, but I can her partner Jake. Irons has Sara right now...long story." Arms remained folded as the woman turned the coin over and over in her hand.  
  
Still the cop that stopped him and questioned. "And what business do you have with Detective McCarthy? Mister?" brows narrowed slightly and Sheridan turned to face the pudgy man more. "It's Sheridan and the business is my own, mate." The cop lifted a hand in his defence watching the spy move. "I'm sorry Mister Sheridan, but I'm going to need to see some type of identification from you." There was a look of frustration in dealing with the cop from Terry as he moved pulling out an old identification badge from when he worked for the British Government. "I'm British Intel. Anything more I can do for you...mate?" he drawled, his accent hung to his testy questioning.He'd caught someone moving out before the cop nodded "I..I'm sorry Sir..right. Detective McCarthy.." he turned some but the detective had clearly kept walking by. And the officer looked back up to Sheridan. "He was that man just leaving, Sir.." quickly he tucked the id card away and moved following after the blond man who looked as though he would be better fit on some beach in California than on the streets of New York. Shaking his head slightly he walked past the prostitute not before being come on to.Stopping just before the man slumped on the ground "Nice car, Mate. Your Detective Jake McCarthy?" a brow arched slightly before he crouched in front of the man resting against the beaten car. "Sara Pezzini's partner." His hand moved out "Look's like you could use some 'elp, mate..and I've a bit of questioning for you." Fingers moved into his jacket pocket and pulled out the parking ticket "And a favor to call in, getting rid of this nasty bugger. Come along, and I'll buy you a coffee."  
  
Grins a little at her sarcasm, and her reaction to the idea of going to meet Suchio. John reaches down to the table and picks up the files, "Thought so." He hands them to the kid and nods to him, the kid exits with the files out a back entrance, "My man here will take care of this. Fast courier, best in the business." John walks behind an oven, his head still visible to Lara.. and he changes from his suit pants and shoes into some black cargo pants and combat boots. Walks back out around to Lara, picking up two Glock 9mm's from the table and a shoulder holster and putting them all on, he smiles to her, "Don't worry, Lara. I didn't think you, Lady Lara Croft, would be scared of a little old Japanese man over in Central Park. "He's alone, trust me, he feeds the pigeons." John smiles once more as he exits through the back door. Walking to a black custom Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, he reaches into his pocket and draws out a pair of sunglasses and a necklace with a badge attached to it, an NYPD badge to be precise, and he says as he puts on the glasses, "My name's Frank Coppola, try to keep your words American-sounding." He chuckles.  
  
The man had been talking, but Jake was sound asleep sitting there. He had fallen asleep nearly as soon as he sat against the car, sixty eight hours can do that to a guy you know. His eyes popped open at the mention of coffee, the only word he'd even caught, literally. "Coffee?" He blinked a few times, and then shook his head a bit. "Who are you?" He looked down at the parking ticket, "Uhh... you wanna talk to a desk jockey to pay that thing man. I'm a detective." If he'd been awake, he'd know that the man knew that, but he was, so he didn't. He stodd slowly, and it was clear, not only by the slowness of the movement, but the deep baggage his eyes were carrying around recently. He felt like it would take a month of sleep to get himself back up to par. He just wasn't used to sitting around and... reading. "God damn... Where the hell is Sara when a guy needs someone to cover for him?" It was a rhetorical question, accidently spoken aloud, but it was a valid one. He hadn't seen Pez since she'd been pulled from that case for a larcon gig. He shook his head once again and motioned for the man to lead the way. As quick as possible could wait, at least for a half an hour or so at least. He needed a pick-me-up. He blinked a few times, ran his hands through his ragged hair, and waited for the man to move before following shortly behind. "Sorry man... if ya can't tell it's been a looooooooong night... nearly a three day night to be exact." Just a little apology for sleeping through whatever the man might have said.  
  
John." Brows furrowed," Don't start." Was Lara in a bad mood? No, just simply not a morning person. Never has been, never will be. Simple as that. Her words were crisp, her body righted into proper posture. It was as if someone had suddenly pumped her veins full of caffiene. There was a nod," I could do it myself you know." A shrug," But fine,fine." Hazel orbs stayed fixed on the kid until he dissapeared out the door," Bit of a young bloke don't you think?" Lady Croft quirked a curious brow. A bit of a cheeky grin manifested itself across her full lips as Mr CIA slipped behind the oven to change. Once he reappeared however it quickly dissapeared from her features innocently. She eyed his guns," Well. I am armed after a fashion." A slender hand spread her trench coat apart and showed the glinting shiney new engraved handle of her very recently aquired Golden Desert Eagle a gift from Jackie," Pretty isn't it ?" Lara seemed rather proud of it to say the least as an approving smile crossed her features. A scoff emitted from her lips slightly," The Yakuza know what I look like, they read the papers." Arms refolded allowing her trench coat to loosely hang on her form," Seem particularly fond of the gossip column." There was a snideness in the aristrocratic accent.She followed, her own combat boots silent against the floor a trick of the Tomb Raiding trade always keep light on your feet. Her gaze moved over the bike," Nice." But her tone hinted she had seen better and rode better aswell. She slipped on the bike behind me," Better yet how about I don't talk?" Sarcasm once more filled her tone," My American is simply horrid." With that she held on in the usual fashion one would.  
  
There was a heavy sigh pulled from his lips after picking up the fact the blond haired detective had fallen asleep sitting there. But woken to the prospect of coffee. A hand was slapped against his face running down the length of it tucking the ticket away. He figured he might wait for the caffeine to kick in before attempting to re-explain who he was to Jake. Besides he could use a cup himself. Shifting his weight he stood once again pulling out the keys from his pocket and a small chirp sounded from the parked car which was only two spaces over. "Come on..up with you mate." His hand moved some helping the detective to his feet a bit quicker. A brow arched when the man spoke of Sara and shifted against his boots,"She's a bit preoccupied at the moment." He said simply and motioned "Come along..I'm this one." He had already started to move around from the junky car and past the black and white crusier before looking back. "I can understand mate..lets just 'ope a lil' coffee will 'elp ya out." He turned back around to face his own car while muttering under his breath 'and actually listen to what I say, than sawing logs..' he motioned the man to the passenger side door. "Its on the other side mate." He stepped to the right hand side of the car. The car was all black BMW M3, brought over from London thanks to a little help and was going to go back in for a few minor adjustments. He waited for Jake to get into the car before pulling out backwards into traffic. There were some honks before his tires spun while he shifted into gear. The car darted through a yellow, well more like orange/red light and he turned quickly another corner. Sheridan refrained from speaking for the idea that the sleep deprived detective might have dozed off the moment his bum hit the leather of the cush seats. Soon the car stopped parked infront of the nearest Starbucks and Terry looked over towards him. "Here mate.." opening the car door he stepped onto the sidewalk and headed in ordering his own coffee and motioning behind him "And I'll be paying for what ever 'es getting as well.." he leaned forwards against the counter "And make it the largest you've got."  
  
Hops onto the bike and hands the only helmet, black with a mirrored black visor, back to Lara, "Keep this on and your coat closed." He enters a code into a keypad on the dash of the bike and revs the engine to life. He revs it a few times before taking off down the alley and onto a main street. Although it is early, the streets are still fairly crowded, John weaving in and around traffic. Arrives at Central Park and stops just inside an entrance, cutting the engine and getting off, "Stay here." He points down the path about a quarter mile, "He's there, feeding his pigeons. Let me go in first, if bad things happen, just wait here longer." John winks as he gets off the bike and walks around to the back, grabbing a zipper-equiped sweatshirt from a compartment and putting it on. Begins his walk down towards Ouijima Suchio, armed with two Glocks and a few extra magazines, and a plan in his head. His only hope is that Lara, for once, would stay put. He knows Ouijima is alone for sure, he has his sources, and of course that little ability of his, which is currently reading no immediate danger.  
  
The Tomb Raider nodded," Alright." Amusement in her accent as she tucked her braid inside the helmet and pushed the visor onto her face. Hazel orbs payed close attention as they drove, sure enough at certain points through out the drive a man or even a woman would glance up and watch the bike go passed. Jackie was now keeping an eye on her even during the day. Very daring of him indeed esspecially since He knew very well she'd pick up on it. Once at the park she nodded," Yes sir." Mused the brit to the CIA Agent with a very smartassed tone indeed. A nod as John removed himself from the bike and she slipped forwad resting her arms across the handlebars," Good luck." She followed him with her eyes as he disspeared down the pathway and out of view with a sigh Lara removed the golden gun from her side and peered at it, inspecting the engravements once more before tucking it away again out of sight," Hm." Bored. She was a woman of a short attention span indeed as finger tips now drummed against the handles of the Bike.  
  
He didn't fall asleep, but he was as close to it as one could possibly get. He revelled in the silence for a bit, and paid little to no attention to the way the man drove, though he noted it was a close match to his own driving style. He followed the Brittish man into the Starbucks, waited for his turn and ordered a a special thing that he was well known for, a triple espresso, no froth, with itty bitty mint chip thinggies in it. He took a small drink and his eyes shot open a bit. "Now that hit the spot!" He let the man pay, he wasn't about to turn down a free nine dollar cup of coffee. "Come on... lets have a bit of a chat." He was curious as to how, and why this man seemed to know something about Sara that he didn't... not that was anything new, really. When it came to Pez, he less than most, and it was mostly her own personal doing. He led the way to a table, and took a seat, followed by another drink from the large cup of coffee. "So tell me... it sounds like you know where Sara is. I tell you what, you fill me in, now, or I'll make that little ticket become a "big" problem." Ok... he could do that... but it would take a bit of time. He was the best bulffer at poker night with the guys, and he hoped it would pay off, even with his extreme lack of sleep. He was digging now. If Sara was in trouble, he'd have to work hard to and fast. Although, from everything he'd learned in the past, he checked his watch, sixty nine hours, it might not be that easy. The Mob, or something, mafia... some deep stuff was Pez involved in at stuff that was over his head. Over his head, out of his league, but not out of his hands. He'd do his damnedest, and that could be quite a bit. Just look at all he'd gone through, just to keep Sara out of some real trouble with Internal Affairs. He watched the man closely, and took another drink, scalding his mouth with the hot stuff, but merely letting out a soft whistle.  
  
Walks up to Ouijima and smiles, bowing his head, speaking in Japanese with a perfect accent, "" John smiled politely and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, retrieving an unmarked package filled with cash. Ouijima nods and accepts the money as John hands it to him. He says to John, "" He smiles and bows his head to John, who returns the favor and bows back, "" John says as he turns and walks all the way back to Lara, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Grins a little, his fact then suddenly housing a more serious expression, his voice a more serious tone, "The code for the bike is 5-2-8-3-0. There's a cell phone in the back compartment, I'll contact you. Get rid of the other phone. Call the number in the phone to reach me. When a package is delivered to that penthouse you were at, call me immediately and do not open the package." Smiles once more and mock salutes Lara, "Always a pleasure. If the Yakuza give you any more problems, tell them you're a friend of the Coppolas, they'll back off. Show them the coin." He winks and walks on off down the sidewalk and out of the park, hopping in a cab and disappearing into the city.  
  
Jackie simply sat in his meditative sitting position while in the confinements of his personal office located within the Dojo he owned. He was dressed for combat... in all black pants, the lower part of his full Gi, without the top matching with it though. He was exposed on the levels of upper body. It'd been a while since last he was here and he still had yet to hire some new loyal security officers. All the rest of the staffing was still there with exception to all the security guards that got killed by Ian. Nottingham was such a foolish man... a waste of Jackie's time and energy indeed... Let the fool try another crazy stunt like the one he had before. It'd be the last time he'd walk for the rest of his life span. Jackie's eyes remained closed for the time being as he sat there in total tranquility... no disturbances, for now anyways. All inside the dojo was peaceful and extremely quiet the silence itself was almost deafening to those unacquainted with it.  
  
Head shook slightly watching the man as he fished out money from his pocket paying the tab.Taking his own coffee he moved to a table neatly tucked away in the back corner and waited for the Detective to have a few sips before he even bothered spending breath to talk. A brow arched over his eyes towards the man "Right then..you don't think you'll fall a sleep like last time do you, mate?" his own cup was set down on the table and he looked to the man. An idle threat. "Listen mate..I could be back in London with nothing to do about your American, parking violations, I just done like having things against me."Sheridan kept his cool rather well while watching the man. "I know quite a bit. It's what I do..and I'm fairly brilliant at it as well." He gave a shrug of his shoulder looking to him "But I'd say you'd need at least a full days worth of sleep before you get brought into this muck. Though I'm not sure Pezzini would be 'appy 'bout her partner joining up in this -game- with a former spy and a Tomb Raider." He left out Jackie, because where he was concerned.. that man wouldn't be working on any of the information the spy had. "But I figure you're a smart bloke, and will cooperate, 'specially if its on Sara's behalf." His fingers moved into his jacket putting the ticket on the table top between them. "Now 'ere's 'ow I see things. You take care of this. I let you in on the game" fingers moved around the cup picking it up to sip from it once more while watching the man. Lowering the cup some he paused. "But don't worry..I'm watching over her." He took another sip and set the cup down "Oh, where are my manners..Terry Sheridan. And seeing the state your car was in..you might just be needing my 'elp. After all, Detective Pezzini was partnered up with one Lara Croft, and taken from that serial killer case you two were working on while you out with your own little IA things." The spy gained a cheeky smirk looking at Jake. He'd done a bit of homework to find out what had been going on before Sara was pulled to work with Lara on that Book of the Dead case, and he was fairly sure that information wasn't that open especially around the NYPD offices.  
  
Lara Scoffed," Right. It's not.." But before the Brit could say another word he was gone," Damned fast CIA." She muttered and started up the bike. Jackie would be interested about this one indeed. For a moment hazel orbs studied the pad on the bike," Hm. I wonder." Slender fingers pressed a few buttons and soon a map of New York City instantly came up on the screen of the bike. Her mind was full again, don't open the pakage, don't do this," He never lets me have any fun." Lara spoke to herself pouting beneath the helmet as she started revved the bike and took off," Now what was the name of that man's ruddy Dojo again?" She tore through New York weaving in and about the morning traffic with ease. The black trench coat she had place on herself as she left at six bloody am fanned out behind her like a cape almost as she rode the steel beast exposing the black essemble of shorts and a tank beneath. It wasn't a bad bike no, infact she hoped she could keep it while in New York. It felt good to ride something sleek and easily mauverable. A few horns honked impatiently as the British brat moved her way around them. Eyes flited a moment to the computer like screen as a small blinking red dot alerted her of where she was another blue dot alerted her she was close to destination. Once there she swerved the bike into a parking position, leaving a trail of burnt rubber behind the back tire as the kickstand went down. After leaving the helmet on the bike Lara slowly she entered the Dojo. A staff member looking at her a moment then finally got the nerve to speak," Excuse me...Lady Croft?" Of course, they knew who she was. The brit turned around," Yes?" The man nodded breifly," Mr Estacado is not expecting you...he's- -" However the british accent cut the man off," Just tell me where he is please. I'll be quiet as a mouse." She had a knack for openning any sort door quietly and this she did slowly slipping in and closing it behind her in the same fashion it had been openned. Not a sound. No boards creaking in the floor even her breathing was silent. Hazel irises fell on the man, half dressed. Slowly the Archeaologist allowed her tongue to graze across her lips at the sight she beheld.Carefully Lara leaned against the door, hands resting in her pockets and legs crossed at her ankles quite enjoying the view for now as she allowed him to finish his meditation. An amused look pressed slowly across her features as she betted against herself how quick he would take notice to not being alone in the room.  
  
He listened intently to the brit, Terry was his name. Ok so he couldn't pull out a bluff, but it seemed he wouldn't need to. "A spy? I take it to be you, and I can only assume this Tomb Raider is the "Lady" and I use the term loosely, Lara Croft. I don't much about her, but it seems trouble has a certain afinity for her.. and if she's involved... god help me." He shook his head, and then took another look at the ticket as drained a bit more coffee. He gripped the thing and tore it up right there, "Taken care of. Now, care to fill me in?" Sure it was an easy out, but he'd take care of it officially later, for now that would do. Another drink of the "Hype-Juice" he drank on a regular basis, "Now for your end..." He leaned back and waited, he had caught his... oh... thirtieth second wind, and was no longer tired. He had a feeling he would, as the man said, want a good day's sleep before he actually got "involved." He had to know what the hell was going on around this place first of all. He waited, paitently, or as close to it as he could be. He took another scalding drink, and amazingly drained the rest of the steaming liquid adrenaline. He could feel the stuff working it's magic already, but knew it was a temporary thing, like a drug, it would fade quickly, and he'd want more. He wouldn't have it though, if he was going to need to sleep, that would be it.  
  
A strong exhale came from within him and out into the world. He was just about finished with his mental training. He programmed himself sort of like a programmer would a machine. The machine being his own mind while he was the main programmer. Gradually, he would set both hands down to reach the ground. His arms flexed, huge biceps were configured with bulging muscle. Jackie was well trained and it had definitely been a little while since he was able to continue training. His blue colored pupils appeared as he gave a gaze to Lara. Both hands pushed down and with that he quickly undid the positioning of his legs from the cross. After doing this, he'd swiftly kick himself upwards with the momentum used in pushing himself up by hands. His body twisted with balance on the ground, supported by his right hand. His body was upside down for a quick 2 seconds till he turned and brought them heavily back down, hands at his sides and feet firmly placed onto the ground. He would then walk towards Lara, hands now placed behind his back, holding one another into place upon the area of his lower back. His eyes stared her down for a moment as he came to a stop directly in front of her... "Surprised you came to visit me here... didn't think you'd know I was even here. I could've been out chasing other females."... he said his comment very jokingly, wondering what she'd say in response to him. Everything was always done to simply see a reaction from another.  
  
"You catch on quick..yes I'm former British Intelligence." He had already finished off his own coffee and gave a small nod "Were Lara's concerned..trouble always finds those working with her and this is no acceptation." There was a small chuckle. "Glad to see were on the same playing field." His hands now clasped together as he leaned against the table some lowering his British voice. "It's all started with this Egyptian Book of the Dead, and some other missing artifacts. Hence the Tomb Raiders involvement. She came over and got Sara to be re-assigned to the case, being that she's the savvy Detective she is, while you were away. My envelopment is more by chance than by planning. We 'ad a bit of a run it at the 'Isotory Museum with Nottingham who was stealing the book. Nottingham was working under one Kenneth Irons. I'm sure you've 'eard of 'im. And that's 'ow I got dragged in." form shifted and he glanced about before looking back to Jake. "to speed up the story..we 'ad a bit of a gun fight with one mafia man, Jackie Estacdo. Who is taken with Lara..bit of problems there cause assassinations were sent out after 'er for it. We all ended up injured and in different places. Nottingham ended up taking Sara to Irons place which is were she is now. But don't worry..this far she's safe and treated fairly well by the bloke. Being that I've got a few connections..i've been able to make two secret meetings with Sara given her a few toys or -Bond gadgits- as you Americans are so fond of that 007 shit from 'ow many movies of those you all 'ave. Anyway. Oh yes. She's got some things that will 'elp 'er out. And a direction contact to me. And I've been watching over Iron's things closely. That should bout bring you up to speed. Any questions?"  
  
A brow arched. Took about the time she suspected. A slow sheepish grin expressed now, replacing the amusement at first. Hazel orbs took on an impressed sparkle about them and a nod of approval as he did his little display of physical power. Her expression became all the more sheepish again as thoughts pressed in and out and around her mind," Mm." Handes remained comfortably in her pockets as he walked over Lara remained against the door, brownish-green eyes fixed on the blue ones of Jackie," Impressive. I've never seen such a display in daylight."The tone was cheeky. Yes of course once a tease always a tease. Her full lips kept that amused feature to them as she listened too him," I took a lucky guess on your being here and I doubt considering we both know who has the faster gun that you would chase other women." Chuckle, chuckle. Now to business," I need to let you in on something else about me I'm not sure you are aware of." She paused a moment allowing that much to sink in before the 'Lady' continued ,"See, because the governments of the world think I'm too good of an archeaologist, tomb raider whatever you wish to call it. Well, they have hired a CIA Agent to keep an eye on me for them. His name is John Bishop, and he knows about my problem with your favorite Japaneze Mafia and is trying to help so if you see him aloft don't shoot him okay?"  
  
He groaned audibly, "Yeah.. I'm gonna want to sleep for this one alright. Estacado... and Irons... shit man.... this is just not been my week." He shook his head and closed his eyes a second. He had no questions to ask.. this was all pretty cut and dry to him. He was no stupid surfer kid, he was actually more intelligent than half of the actual doctors in the state fo New York, but he rarely let on to that fact. He took a deep breath, "I would bet my left nut that just going and asking for him to let Pez go is out. And I'd bet my right that this is not a one man job..." He huffed a bit and mumbled something about frying pans and asses, and then stood slowly. "Well, I guess I better head home... and get that well suggested sleep. I have a feelin I'm about to need it." It was a long walk, but that would give time to formulate a plan, or some semblance of one at least. This was a task for the SWAT team, or the army or something, not a lone cop and spy. "Shit, and fans... I think that pretty well covers it all right now." He shook his head and stepped away from the table and out the door quickly. He made his way off and down the street, he lived about twelve blocks east, and really wanted to get some sleep, now.  
  
A smirk contained the rest of his emotion, or for the matter was the only expression he thought suitable for her comments. She was always going to be just Lara Croft. The hottest new tease in his life. He didn't move for the most part, but just stood there listening to her words. A little chuckle escaping him, barely audible though... "Mmmhhmmm... Well, you haven't taken the time to get to know me physically... The Darkness isn't my source of power. You know I gotta stay in shape, just in case someone like you comes along and tries to shoot at my belt buckle and get my pants off."... he again laughed during the comment made, which of course signified that he wasn't gonna die by any other means but having someone take on his kids. He removed the grasp between his own hands then set himself into a lean by pressing a right hand onto the door behind her. He thought a moment on the name, John Bishop, he hadn't heard that one but he figured sooner or later the two would finally meet... "Well, I guess I'll ask for a name next time I get into trouble with someone. That way I don't kill him then find out who he is."  
  
And that's how things were left and a brow arched watching the other leave in his bustle. A hand unclasped and moved up through his hair while he shifted once again in the seat before getting up himself. He only hoped that Sara wouldn't turn into Lara about the fact he involved Jake. After all who knew how much help they would need. And he refused to have Jackie be one of them. if he could he would have rather not dealt with the man at all, but he knew that was more that unlikely, it was practically impossible. But now it looked like Sheridan was on his one once again. Lone Spy. Tucking his hands into his pockets he headed out the doors of the coffee shop and towards the BMW. What could he do. He had to wait to check the systems if Sara got them in place. And then there was still Gabriel he could met and talk with, as he'd been informed the boy knew his shit and kept an ear to the ground. And then of course there was Lara. There was still plenty of questions that he hadn't gotten the chance to ask her about thanks to the arrival of Jackie. The chirp of the car once again and he slid inside against the leather seats. They also needed to start tying to come up with a plan. Shooting from the hip wasn't going to work against Irons. The car started and he shifted into gear and pulled away onto the street, his finger pressed a button on the cell phone he attached to a holder on the dash putting an ear piece in before his voice sounded in the car, "Call Lara Croft.". he was heading down towards Cheng's shop to have the few upgrades done that he requested. Moving out and into the freeway traffic he headed down towards Chinatown while a ring now started in his phone. Glancing over his shoulder he merged into another lane and them moved back into the other after passing another car. The black m3 moved in and out of the cars as if it was an ant scurrying around. He cut of a minivan as he was exiting and the ring sounded again in his ear and he muttered slightly, before turning down the street he needed.  
  
Hazel orbs eyed the smirk, returning one back slowly as the corners of her mouth lifted just slightly. Rather more of a smirk then a grin so to speak," That so?" Sheepish was the expression that now came across her face. Slowly a slender hand slipped into the folds of her trench coat still present on her figure. A moment later a certain gun flashed it's golden hilt and twirled into her hand, the barrel pressing teasingly, dangerously against the waist of his pants. However, she did not click a bullet into place. Merely flirting, nothing more. Flirting with danger sure, but she got his jist of it all sure enough. Eyes followed his movements," Hm." Lara's clever, keen gaze fell on his arm a moment then returned to his face. The auburn braided head tilted off to one side coyly as the gun remained as it was," Good, because I don't think you killing a CIA Agent would look too good." Was she worried about him? Yes. But something told the Raider he probly had indeed killed a CIA or someone along the same lines before. Again her eyes drifted to his arm, it almost seemed like the Hitman was trying to box her in so to speak or at least keep her from leaving his office. She gazed about the room slowly, finding the decor apleasing indeed. Comfortable and relaxing, but worth to conduct business matters and even train in. Suddenly a ringing sound emitted," Bugger." Her free hand came to pull a small silver cell phone from her trench coat as she flipped it open and placed it to her ear," Lady Croft speaking." hazel orbs drifted to rest on Jackie a moment as if to say this should only take maybe a few minutes if even that.  
  
He would place focus on the gun that was at his waist. She was something special alright and he knew this from the start. His eyes thwarted back up to once again take in her image... "Only you were ever bold enough to point one of my own weapons at me."... he placed a free hand on the barrel of the gun then slowly slid it upwards, taking the aim off of him and placing it to the ceiling. He thought about his past experience with assassinations and just chuckled slightly... "Well... I don't think me killing a CIA agent would look like anything... I'm on point with my Sniping skills. But that's a whole different subject."... He took his arm from off of the wall then replaced the setting of his hand to Lara's face. Gentle & smooth fingers along her cheek. He snuck in and stole a kiss from her lips, whether she expected it or not. He did so noting the phone's ringing. And with that he took some steps back and walked towards his desk, a row of shelves behind it... "Baby, I'm gonna go handle some other things... We'll talk later on. Call me whenever you get that urge."... with that he turned his attention away from Lara and to the shelves. One particular book stood out amongst the rest and that book would be the switch to his exit to the secret room along the walls of the Office. With this entry, he would be allowed to go anywhere in the dojo. The shelves moved towards him then parted ways to the left and right, forming a walkway for Jackie. He didn't leave just yet, awaiting Lara's response.  
  
The car slowed as he turned pulling into the open garage of Chang's place when he heard the phone answer, he glanced into the rearview mirror after stopping the car and stepping out. Picking the phone that was still attached to the ear piece. "Didn't think you'd pick up love." He moved while Chang came out into the garage looking at him while whipping his greasy hands on a rag. His form moved from the car closing the door and he spoke again "Listen, meet me for lunch. Unless, you've plans with Mister Darkness." His form shifted walking past Cheng opening the office door as he walked slipping in side the air conditioned office like area of the shop, "You pick the place and the time, I'll be there. I've some questions." He looked over his shoulder to a few of Cheng's shop guys and then that was the end of his conversation hanging up the phone he took the piece from his ear. Pressing his back against the wall he waited while Cheng came back into the office. "Something wrong, Mister Sheridan?" terry looked over him "No, just thought I might as well get the modifications put in. while I've the time, before things get..busy." there was a nod from the asian man "Ah, I see. We get straight to work..all the parts are in and ready." A small smile pulled up from his lips "Wicked.." and he moved into the larger area of the office dropping into a chair kicking his boots up on top of an old Caddy hood. A few of the men watched him and whispered before going back to their work. Cheng came back over towards him "You planning to stay here, while it's being worked on?" a brow arched from the British man "No. I'm going to take the bike. If things go as planned I've a lunch. You can call me when it's finished." Cheng gave another nod then headed out to the car while Sheridan closed his eyes for a moment draping his arms across his chest.  
  
There was an amused snicker from her lips as she placed the gun back to rest at the waist the shorts she wore still from last night," Of course Luv." Slyly Lara winked at him as her slender hand rested across the bottom of the cellphone while she spoke to Jackie. Idly she pondered who would be calling her, a few names came to mind. A brow arched tentively," I would assume you're sniping skills are well up to par if not beyond." Lara gave the man credit, he did have skills indeed and in more then just his quote prefession. Eyes briefly closed at the kiss, his touch thrilling as always. Something about a dangerous man, well this particular dangerous man seemed to get to a point with her. Possibly because he was making a valid effort then most did. Intruth she was not expecting the kiss, but it was indeed a nice surprize and she almost dropped her cellphone," Huh...oh Terry." The english accent sounded very distracted as the Brit struggled to regain at least some composure," Sure. No no plans He's got business to attend to." Hazel orbs swept a gaze at Jackie with a nod. Baby? He was the first to ever call her that, must be a New York thing," Seems I have plans aswell. Don't worry nothing to worry about." In her mind her words went on, of course people will be watching me for you. Naturally she expected it, esspecially with Terry," Hm. Lunch?" She thought a moment," There's a small sushi bar near Sara's precint meet me there. Bye." With that she hung up and looked to Jackie, before sauntering over a moment. For the hell of it and just to assure him she knew what was between them now, Lara's left hand came to rest a moment against the man's bare chest as she leaned forward placing a rather intense strong and passioned kiss apon his lips," Mm. Dare say that gets better everytime." her tone almost within a husky sense as she pulled back," Maybe later I'll call hm?" An oh so wicked grin flashed across her features," Be careful Jackie." With that she turned to walk away from him and towards the door," Don't worry about me, I'll be a good girl." A clever wink was given as she gazed at him over her shoulder," Promise." With that a little wave of slender fingers as she placed them on the door knob and started to slip out.  
  
He stayed in place, allowing her to come to him. His eyes took full note of her reactions to his touch and kiss. His magical touch always helped him in the department where words weren't as easily spoken. He noticed that she almost dropped her cell phone, he would only grin and present a low chuckle. He stared her down as she came close to him, her hand pressed against his chest. Then her own gift of a kiss would be given to him. With their lips intertwined together, he could feel and sense that what they had was strong. Either way he trusted her judgement. With a light poke to her side he stepped back and started for his exit... "I'll be expecting your call then, till next we speak."... He looked at her as the shelves slowly resealed and placed back into their original place. He would watch her go to the door and wave, his own wave to counter her's. With that he disappeared from sight.  
  
His eyes rolled for a moment he could tell the distraction in Lara's voice and his nose wrinkled slightly at the prospect of sushi, yet still he'd let her choose. His own fault. His jaw tightened slightly when she spoke and then of course he caught sound of the other voice from the phone. After the call ended he brought a mock tone to his voice " ..least 'es a real man..." eyes rolled once more when he saw one of the other men staring at him. "Whut?" he barked slightly and the guy turned going back to his work. Shaking his head some he rubbed the back of his neck before deciding to get up. "Just don't let it get under your skin, Terry.." he muttered to himself as he opened the door again picking up his black helmet from the wall were it was hung over the black Ducatti. "Sushi..blah."He pulled the helmet on and flipped down the visor of it. His boot moved against the kick start and the engine revved. Cheng looked out from the wind shield of the m3 where he was installing some new systems into the console. The back tire spun and smoked slightly before Sheridan tore out of the garage. The bike moved forwards gaining speed, now as he zipped up the on ramp to the freeway. Both black forms were as a blur moving past the windows of cars not really ever in one lane. Right, left, right. The bike shifted once again and he moved across three lanes of traffic to the exit. Leaning into the turn he straighten as he got to the street. There were stopped cars in front of him, clearly from a recent accident one car blocked most of the intersection while the other had t-boned the one. Brows narrowed slightly, there were other cars around blocking most of the intersection. Revving the engine the bike moved forwards and he pulled his weight back the bikes front tire moved up the trunk of the car that had been t-bone. Up and over. People on the street were shouting as he went. Once back on the street he was moving around slower cars back to where he had started his day. Now the bike moved onto the sidewalk as the sushi place came into his sights and he pulled the bike to a quick stop just close to it. Getting off his hands slid up removing the black helmet putting it on the bike while adjusting his jacket. There was a little bell ring as the door opened and he stepped inside.  
  
Lara walked out the door after watching the mysterious Mr Estacado dissapear from view. A slight laugh escaped her full lips as she recalled his amusement in his effect over her. However, Jackie was not the only man with said effect. Afterall just last night hadn't Terry ended up making her drop the flowers with crashng results into the sink? So indeed he had. Lara left with little problem from the Dojo and returned to the Bike John had left in her she hoped perment care. Apon entering the code the beast roared to life and the kickstand came up and she was gone Back into traffic, and back into her mind's old habit. Jackie, Terry,Jackie Terry. The Brit almost found this distracting to her, but she would deal as it is impossible to shut off one's brain. What sort of questions did Terry have in mind? And could they keep this civil? Time would tell as she neared the sushi bar. Hazel orbs glanced from the side out the tinted helmet visor at Sara's precint as she passed by. Poor Sara, the Bombshell wondered how she was holding up. Prehaps Mr Sheridan would have news on that aswell. This gave Lara so hope of civilery between them at lunch as she pulled with screeching results to the curb before her place of destination.She saw no sign of Terry. Either he hadn't arrived yet or had and was inside. Removing her helmet Lara left it to rest on the seat and stroll inside," Lady Croft it's been long time since I see you last!" A short chinese older man bounded forward greating the tall Brit as she smiled," Yes it has been a long time Ming." He nodded," On the house anything you wish, have you brought Miss Pezzini with you?" Sadly Lara shook her head," No, but another friend." Hazel orbs fell on Terry," He's with me." Ming nodded," I see. Well sit down and I'll get you something yeah?" She smiled with a nod and looked to Terry again as she sat," Hello." Her tone wasn't friendly, but wasn't mean either. More like nice. Ming eagerly looked at the two,' So what you have?" Miss Tough as Nails thought a moment," Hm. For now some California Rolls. Lobster if you please and shrimp." Ming nodded, turning around and began prepairing Lara's order," To drink I feel like a scotch." Seeing as earlier she had gotten cheated out of finishing one. Hazel orbs then zeroed in on Terry," Let's get down to business shall we?"  
  
Lara had arrived before he had and he took note of the other bike that had been out front. Form shifted when he had entered and found Lara easily. Now eyes moved to the man who was with here, clearly pleased to see the woman in his restaurant. A brow quirked slightly as he moved sitting across from Lara at the table. There was only a nod from him as he picked up a menu from the table. Eyes moved over the menu and still his nose wrinkled slightly, he wasn't the largest fan of raw fish and seaweed wrapped things. Finally he found something that looked as though it might be eadible. "Misou soup and a beer." Watching the man bustle away he looked up at Lara "Right then.." he ran a hand in his hair some before clasping his hands together on the table. "I already know about Gabriel from Sara. 'Ere 'es the kid to talk to for certain things. I've been watching Iron's and something defiantly up. Including the fact Sara's being treated so well. The opera, fine dinners, fancy dresses.. perfume 'ell even a fancy neckalace. Let 'er out for a short while to gather things from her apartment, few personal affects." There was a small nod of his head when the drinks arrived and he took a sip of his while watching Lara,"But problem is, we 'aven't got any sort of plan and still details are missing. I met up with Jake McCarthy..who'd been doing a little I.A. work when Sara was re-assigned to the book case." Form shifted while he watched her movements some before glancing out the window. "Iron's is keeping good watch of things. Being all 'good company' with Sara makes me wonder what 'es really got up 'is sleeve." Hands unclasped as his back leaned back against the chair and he rubbed his cheek slightly. He was being nothing but business, it was keeping his mind off other things. There was a pause as he thought some, looking away once again. "I don't want Jackie knowing anything about what I'm doing.I'm asking for your trust on this, Lara." His eyes looked back towards the Tomb Raider, while his accented voice held a warning tone in it. "You trust 'im as you please. But I'm not. Iron's got his finger over a dangerous button..with Jackie involved would make things worse. Risky. Its already bad enough with irons 'aving Sara, and Nottingham tossed in the mix." He stopped talking when the food arrived.  
  
She listened intently, remaining silent for the most part. A nod here, a look there which conveyed her attention was placed on Terry indeed," I got to meet Mr Bowman, nice chap really." The Brit nodded to Ming as their drinks came and took a good solid long washing of her scotch down, figuring it might help her keep civil. Soon the food came," Thank you." She gave the man a respecting bow from her seated position, inwhich he kindly returned back," Anything you need lemme know Lady Croft." Lara nodded with a smile, before almost sharply turning her gaze onto Terry. His first big mistake of the afternoon already," For the sake of this I plan to hold my temper to a point."Hazel eyes narrowed promptly," Don't. Push. Me. However." Unknown to Terry the woman was indeed armed, but of course she was well aware in the likelyhood so was he," Problem being Jackie already knows to a point. He and I had a good talk last night and I was right about what I said." She left it at that, Terry would get her drift indeed," Don't make this petty Terry. And anyhow if we go at Irons at night, or even during the day Jackie could prove as an excellent distraction." Lara was falling back onto the orginal plan she had had going," Also I was intouch recently with another friend of Sara's a Miss Patience also known as The Magdalena, she seemed eager to lend her help in this if needed." Under the table Lara's long legs crossed as she inched out of the trench coat placing it too her side and removing the golden gun from her waist placing it within the folds of the coat as she once again looked to Terry," My plan was for you, myself and who else is around Ivan or Magdalena can get inside Irons' place while Jackie and or his guns and the Darklings provide us with a distraction." The Brit laughed a moment," Personally I would find it rather amusing to watch Nottingham try to deal with those insane annoying pestlings. Irons aswell." Lara paused to eat some of her ordered food. As always it was beyond good," Hm. But even during the day, you think I'm a mad woman with my weapons...Jackie is formitable to my par." The woman waited, waited for this to be shot down and torn apart by Terry now as she returned to eating and drinking in silence after ordering a second scotch.*  
  
You enjoy making things difficult don't you Lara?" there was a definite sigh that pulled past his lips. The beer lifted as he took a swig setting the bottle down looking at her. "I'm not pushing anything.. all I asked was one simple thing." He turned his attentions to his soup and there was nothing but silence for his part. As it always seemed everything was turned against him. Shoulders moved some, petty now. Just as the woman he was armed, he always had a weapon on him. He put his tongue in his cheek from making comment upon her and Jackie sharing presenters with one another last night. He'd left and gotten to see Sara, and get her things that may just come in handy For the longest time he had said nothing at all, only eating his soup and once it was finished he took to his beer once more. Swallowing he set the bottle down "Fine, Lara.." he said simply lifting the bottle once again. "Nothings going to 'appen until, I know more about what's going on inside Iron's place. And that's my plan. Sara's taken care of..and she's a way to contact me directly." There was another pause once more from the spy "..But should she ever give me the word. The plans disbanded." He hated to have said it, but that's what Sara had told him. The detective didn't want friends put in graves because of her. But if he knew the Tomb Raider she wouldn't have given up that easy. Eyes looked towards her still as she ate, and then spoke of Jackie once again. There wasn't even a fake amused smile or twitch of his lips from her small amusement to the darklings. Nothing. Not even a twitch of his brow was issued towards it. Clearly he'd fallen back upon his training. "Well you never could miss your mark." Form shifted slightly as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket pulling out a twenty and setting it tucked between the sauce bottles on the table. Eyes shifted up as the man returned once again with another scotch for Lara and arms crossed against his chest some. 


	22. The Witchblade goes 007

The Witchblade goes 007.. (Feat. Sara Pezzini and Jake McCarthy)  
  
The nimble brunette was coated in a light dew of sweat as she squeezed her arm up behind the desk in Kenneth Iron's security room. Getting in here was a real trick, after filling the bathroom with steam. She snaked from the air conditioning vent above her shower, Sara had crawled though the duct system to drop down into the camera-less control room. Now she found herself with a window of twenty minutes to install the equipment Terry Sheridan had given her. As she wiped sweat from her eyes and continued to work, her mind drifted back to how she had come to this situation. ~It had all started when Sara was pulled off her assignment to work with the infamous Lara Croft, a dear friend of hers, to investigate a robbery. First off the detective was upset that her Captain Joe Siry felt the need to pull her off an active case to link her to something that didn't involve murder, after all her department was homicide. But when her ears heard from Croft that it may involve the multibillionaire Kenneth Irons, she was all ears. Sara had believed that Irons was dead, herself and McCarthy being witness to his fall from the large window of his penthouse months before. The robbery was of a good lot of antiques from the British Museum, and it was believed that they had trickled into the states either to the Mafia, or Irons. Toil as the girls might, their investigation was riddled with distractions. They included Jackie Estacado aka the Darkness (the mafias number one hitman), Terry Sheridan, an ex-spy with a past relationship with Lara, Ian Nottingham, and even Rat Alley's most feared vigilante Spawn. During their investigation a darker force crept into the scene, and that was the introduction of the Yakuza's repeated attempts on the Tomb Raider's life. They had hired the notorious Tora no Shi and his underlings to take out the Surrey born Brit. During the confusion of a gunfight with a few of their hitman, Estacado and Pezzini happened to exchange a few words. well and a bit of violence. The aftermath left Croft and Sara in separate corners, licking their wounds and one very pissed off Nottingham. It was all the girls could do to contain the violent exchange between Jackie and Ian. Sara awoke under the watchful eye of Irons and his personal bodyguard, cornered into a tough decision. A deal with the devil was struck. She agreed to live a life of subservience to Kenneth in exchange for her English partner's life. With Ken's ties into the seedy underground, it took little effort for the billionaire to ensure her safety.~ Now Sara found herself striving to continue her investigation, this time from the inside, the proverbial phrase 'bite the hand that feeds you' seemed fitting.  
  
He was not some rookie... not in his mind, at least. To his partner, he was still green. He'd given up his pursuit of medicine to be a cop, and he'd taken his share of crap, from the chief, from Sara, his partner, but this... this was just bunk. He'd been given an assignment for Internal Affairs, and it was not one he liked. Currently, he was sitting, buried at his desk in old case files, each and every one of them being of Sara Pezzini's work. He was supposed to "investigate" Sara's credibility, but they really wanted him to dig up some grounds for expulsion on her. He'd been told at the start, that either way she was going to lose out, but he was given a choice: Help them find what they needed, or go down with his partner. He had no intention of getting any dirt. on Sara, but he couldn't just not do anything. She had been pulled from her assignment, for a mere larceny case, odd. He had gone over nearly half of Sara's case load, everything since she joined the force, and things were just starting to get interesting. He found something, something that didn't sit well. It was late afternoon, lunch time, and he was the only one in the general area. He took the file, gave a quick glance around as he removed a single page from the file and and slipped it into the paper shredder beside his desk. "This had better be worth risking criminal charges Jake old boy..." came a voice from inside his head. A lapse of conscious? Not quite. He had had a bad feeling for a while now, like something was very wrong within the system for which he, and Pez, worked. "If someone has to keep things sane around here... Even if I have to do it alone..." He leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his temples with a fore finger and his thumb, he hadn't slept for, he checked his watch, fifty-three hours straight, and he was in dire need of sleep, but he was going to get rid of anything that those pencil necks could use... He looked at the stack of files and leaned forward, "Another all nighter, Happy... Happy Joy. Joy." 


	23. Broken

Broken (Feat. Sara Pezzini, Kenneth Irons, Terry Sheridan, Lara Croft, and members of the Yakuza.)  
  
Sara was exhausted. Although she was surrounded with every comfort her heart could possibly desire, she wasn't comfortable. Regardless that her usual dreams were riddled with unsettling images and grotesque themes, in this environment their hold on her psyche were all the more intense. The woman had spent a bit of time the previous day installing hardware for the ex-spy Terry Sheridan, and the remainder of the evening casually searching the penthouse for evidence to pin on Irons. She knew there was something here to connect him to the robbery at the British Museum, but so far all of her attempts to find said evidence was coming up nil. So here Sara Pezzini found herself sitting cross-legged on the floor (just out of sight of the camera that constantly scanned the room) dialing the spy to fill him in on her progress. Her thumb depressed the two way button to connect to the debonair Sheridan. "The eye of Osiris is open. Repeat, The eye of Osiris is open." She smirked loving this 007 shit. Perhaps it was years of watching Bond movies with her father, a sort of bonding for the two of them. then again perhaps it was Sean Connery. Sara smirked again waiting for a response.  
  
Form moved slightly as he stood. It was better to leave quietly than leave with her yelling, and he wasn't in the mood for a row with her, especially over Jackie. Was the spy turning to submission. Not really. It was more of a means to keep things less complicated then they needed to be. But with Lara Croft, that was hardly possible. Either she'd be mad at him for saying things, or she'd be mad at him for not saying things. Either way it seemed to always turn around to him. He had already been standing to move out and head towards the ducatti which he had back as transportation while the BMW was being modified when he heard the sound. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the phone that was similar to the one he'd given Sara. He pressed the button back holding it up. "Brilliant. What about the bird..found a can of worms yet?" it was amusing slightly to him. He could tell the look in her face last night, when he was giving her the goodies that she enjoyed it. What was it about spies that drew people in. mystery, skills..the toys the travel, not knowing if they were watching or when they'd show up. Maybe that's why he grew up to be one. Stepping outside the sushi restaurant he leaned against the wall near his bike, still holding the phone. His normal cell, tucked away in his pocket.  
  
The mellow and energetic sounds of Mozart's Symphony no. 25 in G minor could be heard despite the low volume at which Sara was listening to the CD. This was a desperate situation, and the homicide detective feared at every turn she would be discovered, but the excitement of interacting with an international spy (ex or not) sent enough adrenalin into her system to wake up the dead. This kind of danger was almost like a drug to her. Perhaps that's way she chose such a field as law enforcement? The Bird? Was he talking about her or Irons? Probably her. she'd heard those Brits refer to woman as birds. She laughed out loud. Who ever thought her knowledge of Austin Powers movies would come in hand on the job. The detective bit her tongue and finally depressed the button again. "Negative. The Bird may have to dig to find this worm." Her eyes cast to the door as she saw a shadow pass, her heart skipping a beat with a pang of fear. Dare she move? Her thoughts went wild, until she remembered the door was in fact locked. just mind the volume Pez, this isn't the holiday inn in which you're staying. This is a bed and breakfast from hell. and she wouldn't be surprised if Jack the Ripper himself was carving up the meal. Depressing the button again, she spoke lower this time. "The tracks for the train may lead to the business district." She whispered hoping he might get the hint to search out Kenneth Irons industry. "However, all paths do lead home." She implied that she was not finished searching the house.  
  
Leaning his back against the wall still his brows shifted. He watched as people passed by minding their own business after all it was New York, who would pay much mind to a man on a phone leaning against a wall. No one. It was just as Sheridan had figured it, still she hadn't found anything. He had no doubts that Iron's kept important information tucked away and well hidden for those with prying eyes still. They needed something. And the plan there was, he didn't much care for. Shifting his shoulders some he pressed the button again noting her slightly lowered tone. "I've taken the train to the stop. But my luggage wasn't full." He'd gone into the offices, caused a sprinkler system go off. But maybe there was something he missed a file, hard copy or even on the computer. But he knew one thing the program he took from the computer needed another part. And he highly doubted it was in the same place. Most things never were. "Perhaps the rest got left at the station.. hidden where no one else could see. And if you look very closely, perhaps the mouse is the key." At least she seemed to do fairly well at comprehension of what he was saying, as she him. "Take the path as many times as it takes to find the worm. But the bird must watch for the snake, it might be lying it the grass waiting." He paused a moment before pressing the button again "and "Dr. Jones", has an idea to fly the bird from the coop, though he's not sure about the landing."  
  
A lock of auburn hair fell from her temple and tickled the bridge of her nose as she grumbled pushing it away and scratching at the agitated flesh. It felt that everything she did was deafening to her ears. Her eyes cast to the door as she cupped the phone to her ear, hoping to conceal all of the noise it might project into the room. She listened as the very delicious voice of one dark and mysterious secret agent flooded back into her ears. Sara understood what he was saying. Lara had a plan to get her out and he had already searched Irons' offices. God damn it there had to be more. Just as she thought about it, her mouth curled up into a grin and one brow arched skyward. "Perhaps the snake's pet mouse could steal the cheese?" The officer gasped at the sound of breaking wood as her door was kicked in, the frame splintering apart from the force behind it! She felt her breath caught in her throat as one very angry Kenneth Irons was upon her in seconds. She left her finger depressed on the talk button realizing that trying to hide the phone at this point was irrelevant, so perhaps it was best to allow the spy to hear what was going on. "You really think I'm the fool. I mean you must," He laughed grabbing her at the wrist and pulling her to her feet. "I'm thrice your age woman! Did you not think that I may have acquainted a thing or two about treachery in thus time?!" His grey eyes seemed more alive now then they ever had to her in the past; Alive and filled with and awful light. It made her stomach clinch up with a thousand butterflies. "Ken, I du-don't.." she stammered trying to look for an excuse about the phone. "Honestly Sara. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. But rest assured. I will enjoy it." He plucked the phone from her hand and snapped it shut, as he flashed a devilish grimace. A few agonizing hours later: Bruised and broken, Sara was lying on the floor of her bathroom. It looked like something out of her case files in here. The mirror was smashed, its shards scattered across the floor (her temple bled from a large gash). The shower curtain had been pulled free of the hooks, (a desperate grab to help soften a fall). A straight razor was left open adjacent her foot, a clump of matted hair still stuck to it with a red smeary thumbprint, (a thin slice of warning at her throat, while her hair was pulled back). Sara pushed up from the tiles, noting the impression they left on her naked flesh. It was cold. so cold in here. Her eyes cast up to the security camera in the bathroom. Hands squelched against the porcelain as they slipped in the viscous sea of red. She felt shattered. lost. The pitter patter of blood and saliva dripped from her half open mouth and horribly swollen split-lip. If this was any indication as to how Nottingham was "trained" Sara began to understand his temperament. What befuddled her was that the Witchblade hadn't protected her. in fact she didn't even hear it's voice in her head, yet Kenneth's runes were glowing brightly.  
  
After the semi-civil lunch between Lara and Terry, the British Brat returned to the penthouse tired and with the hint of a headache. Night was soon to fall and that meant soon yellow eyes would be watchful over their Master's beauty. However, Lara felt like the not being watched tonight. Slowly she moved about the penthouse closing every window, shutting every curtain and then locked up the door and the sliding glass ones leading out onto the balcony. But, what was unknown to Lara was that she had been being watched all day, not just by Jackie's people, but by those of which want him dead. The bed down the hall sounded highly uncomfortable. Ivan was going to be out all night doing who knows what or who for that matter, which left Lara alone to silence and relaxation. Without so much as kicking off her boots or removing weapons the woman fell upon the large comfortable sofa in the living room area and curled her long frame into a ball. Soon sleep found her, a dreamless exhausting sleep indeed. Though usually very aware even when deep into slumber Lara was not so this eve at all as outside shadows played across drawn white curtains of the balcony and an eerie silence filled the air. Of course she had indeed set the security system, but of course these shadows which were defiantly not Darklings knew this as the sun's last few rays slowly slipped behind the New York City skyline.  
  
There had been a pause on the other end, though perhaps. Maybe so, but to the spy it sounded more like lying in wait. Brows knitted slightly while awaiting the silence, silence he was often well accustomed too. Then breath pulled from his lips as the female hushed voice resumed. The Mouse, of course he'd seen the 'mouse' Nottingham with Sara on the veranda the first night he'd met with her. Wetting his lips some the button was held down as his voice flowed softly, "But a serpent is always lying in wait. Toying with brids and mice until they are good enough to devour. Still.." but his voice trailed something was wrong. Just as his fingers shifted from the button sounds from Sara's came through. Jaw set firm as he heard the devilish voice, Irons, he'd found her. Now form stood upright, rigid as he listened. The man was cunning, dark and he could still hear Sara's voice ringing 'Don't' in his ears as the line went silent and then beeped. "Shit!" he cursed a booted foot moved kicking over a chair that had been on the outside patio. His hand closed over the phone shoving it into his pocket. Moving he quickly got on his bike, kicking it started and the engine roared violently to life. The back tire squealed, smoking against the ground before he ripped out into traffic like a shot. His mood was rather dark and the way he was driving reflected it. It was dangerous. He cut it close while pulling into opposing traffic to pass a car on the left hand side, and barely squeezed between the two cars. He was headed towards the secret safe house he'd set up for himself. When he arrived like always he parked around in the alley of the pizza place and taken the buildings fire escape up to the roof and leapt cross the gap to the other building. He moved inside, and locked the multiple locks behind him. She'd gotten the taps in for him but at what costs? His form moved swiftly over the open space to the monitors typing in a code to activate the security systems tap. There was a flicker and other monitors came to life humming with sound and focusing the black and white picture feeds. With brows lowered he scanned over them, passing over one but quickly going back to it. There was a lump that grew in his throat. There lying in a mess was the detective. What had he done. Everything now took a dark turn, hanging as if an 18 wheeler to a rocky curve. Teetering back and forth. His hands had become fists, and one hand moved up roughly against his the side of his face and against his hair. "Bloody fuck." He growled darkly and the muscles in his arm tensed. His fist slamming against the drywall and right through and he stood there with his fist into the hallow of the wall, the hole about his forearm.  
  
Lara shifted slightly in sleep, her body turning back now facing the room as she pressed against the back of the sofa more so as if trying to bury herself into it face first. Outside figures dressed all in black ninja attire moved without sound, using motions and hand signals to talk with one another, they all knew most of them would not be going home tonight. The Brit stirred slowly, hazel orbs peering about the penthouse a moment," Hmm.." Something was making her feel uneasy, but what? A cold chill ran down her spine. Now she indeed sat up, most of the place was dark save for a light in the kitchen which she had chosen to leave on. A swift movement on her right caught the Brit's attention. She was not alone, when suddenly the whole place went dark," Bugger." Slowly her eyes began to adjust, a bit of light illuminating the living room from outside and that's when she saw them," Interesting." Men, several at least four she counted swiftly with stealth like moves going passed the windows before the balcony. Another movement behind her, Lara turned to look. Nothing. Slowly her braided head rotated back around to peer at the sliding glass doors before her. Open. Not good. Orbs narrowed and brows furrowed," Someone's mucking around with me." Came the words like a hiss under her breath. The Tomb Raider slipped off the sofa and onto the floor, listening for the most part. Voices, they were talking now and in Japanese. The Yakuza. Her gaze narrowed all the more. Mr. CIA agent was a fool that mafia had played him down the line. Oh well Lara had been looking for a chance too kick some ass and it looked like her chance was up now. A grin, a dangerous grin slowly spread across her full lips as she crawled towards the hallway which would give her some coverage incase of a gun fight. The brass balled Archaeologist did just that, again a foot came towards her in that same second up came her hand to catch it mid-flight towards her," I don't think so." And its owner found himself thrown onto the floor as more of theses "shadows" began to take on Lara the odds very much not in the Lady's favor.  
  
All she knew was pain. Pain and shadows, clouded over her head as she finally found her way into the shower. She sat in the tub, almost afraid to stand from the lightheadedness that was consuming her. Something in her was dying, it was her resolve. The ice cold water hit her in the back as she sat with her legs curled up into her chest and stared blankly out toward the drain. The water was pinky mixed with blood from her numerous wounds, and try as she might to coax the Witchblade into helping aid her, it wasn't responding. Did she do something wrong? Had she angered the weapon? Her mind cast out these questions. She blinked slowly, as fat droplets of rain dribbled off of her eyelashes and snaked her hair across her cheeks in wet tendrils. Her mind cast to the conversation with Terry. God she hoped he wasn't planning something stupid, not with her in this condition. She hugged a little tighter. Christ I hope he didn't see anything though the feed. I must look like hammered shit. at least that's how I feel. While Sara toiled over her current state and the affairs of her friends Kenneth Irons was busy planning. "Yes of Course, "he was talking to his assistant though the phone. "First class and hold all of my meetings for tomorrow. Yes I've forgotten a prior engagement had just some to my attention." Without leaving her time to respond, he hung up. Leaning back into his chair, Kenneth spun to look upon the surveillance cameras feed. It was only a whisper of her shadow behind the chalky curtain, but it still made him smile. He had dealt with more stubborn folk in his time, it was just a matter of patience and proper coaxing. she would be broken, civilized and most of all his. He pursed his lips and watched more. Take his ex-wife Danette Boucher. She was once like Sara, willful and stubborn. and if Sara thought he was being harsh. He shook his head, if only she could imagine. This was simply foreplay to the greater conditioning.  
  
Light. Lara needed it and bad, sure she was holding her own alright, but they had been trained for this and she had not. Fists were flying and even here and there a few bodies went smacking into walls. Lara's own included, several times she found her body tossed like a rag doll into a wall or something equally hard. Her anger was boiling, which only seemed to make her fight all the more better. But when she took one down ten seemed the come out of now where to replace them, she was growing tired her body full of cuts and bruises as blood now dripped from the side of her mouth. The odds were unbelievable, even for Lara who was slowly wearing down as was their plan. However, the British Bombshell would fight to the death if it came down to that. Suddenly the sound of a knife being drawn brought Lara to turn around just in time to fee a slash across her arm as she did," Bloody hell..." A moments pain as, she grimaced then ignored it, pushing it away. Guns were now out. No more miss nice Tomb Raider. Shots filled the air, with each bullet there came a flick of light as they exploded from the barrel which helped Lara line up her next targets as the living room and kitchen of the penthouse began to get painted a new color. Red. The men stood no chance now," Back off !plan eliminate!" Came a voice in Japanese and instantly Lara got the idea of what it meant. All the quote "Shadows" sent by the Yakuza retreated to the balcony hooks and lines coming from around their waists as they each secured a hook on the side before balancing on the railing. Lara had chased after them shooting, hitting most of them causing the black clad men to fall to their inescapable deaths below. Click, click. That fatal sound. Hazel orbs looked up as the empty clips fell from her guns clattering to the floor everything seemed to move in slow motion as the last remaining men all removed something from their sides, curious looking long black objects which held a blinking red light atop them. Lara knew what they were instantly," Oh shi--" The Brit's words were cut off as the men tossed several explosive devices into the penthouse, they came through the sliding glass doors and windows of the balcony showering glass upon Lara cutting her arms and face all the more. She had to think fast, but what to do? Suddenly time was up as all the devices gave off a sign beep at once. Boom.  
  
Forehead rested against the wall where his fist had punched through and he slowly pulled his hand from the hole. His mind was repeating things to him. Pulling his head back slightly he dropped it forwards again with a slight thud. What to do. What to do. A beeping sound pulled him from his boarding and the sound of the recorder starting. That voice. Irons. He turned sharply as the black tape wound catching the conversation of the phone call. Hold his meetings, something else to do. Eyes now drifted back to the monitor with Sara. Was that what he had planned? break Sara's will.. make her like Nottingham? He swallowed he had to think of something. He couldn't get in Irons place. Well he could have but it wouldn't do much good. his mind was reeling with thoughts before another beep sounded from another corner of the room. Stepping over some of his gadgets he entered a few things on the controls and eyed the beeping. It was the systems he'd set up the other night at Lara's. he hadn't entered her balcony to be cheeky or show his flare, but to set up a security breach system. Lips pursed, Sara was hurt and possibly going to get more and now Lara. He'd told Jake he wanted the man to have a full days worth of sleep before joining up with anything. The spy had no one left to contact. Curses fell with his British accent and he attached another holster around his waist. The open spaces were filled with 9mms, his two p226 SIGs in the holsters against his ribs, a smaller pistol tucked against his ankle. What was he going to do, he hadn't a clue. Then the beeping monitoring Lara's stopped and Terry froze. That wasn't a good sign, if it had been disconnected another system monitor would have sounded. No, it was destroyed. He cracked his knuckles slightly and eyed the silver cases about the room and opened one. A few little small bombs put into the backpack, then pulled up the egg crate foam lifting a British L96A1, putting the barrel and the scope in the pack while strapping the rest on and he was out of the apartment and heading down over the roof and the fire escape to his bike.  
  
Indeed think fast as the penthouse began to explode quickly around her. Lara let the impact shoot her forward out onto the balcony rolling atop broken glass and blood as she slowly rose. The whole pace was coming down before her very eyes as the concrete of the balcony was slowly beginning to tear apart from the building. Steadily Lara held her balance, she was thirty stories up. How she was going to get out of this one was beyond her, however she was going to get out of it. Hazel orbs swept about coming to stop on one of the fallen Yakuza men with a rope still around his waist," I always did want to play Batman." With that slender fingers ripped the rope from the dead man's body. Suddenly the balcony shifted again, knocking Lara to her knees," Bugger." It was slanting now, dangerously one wrong move and it would go crashing thirty stories down. This left the woman to crawling towards the inside of the penthouse, once within the blazing inferno Lara secured the hook of the rope around one of the glassless steel window pains. At that moment the balcony gave way and Lara began freefalling with it her hands tight around the rope as she air surfed a large slab of the balcony towards the ground below. A sizable group of onlookers had now gathered beneath the building that once house a penthouse of Jackie Estacado. Cops, firemen and news crews as well all watched as a woman began to fall holding to a rope. The woman of course being Lara Croft, but they didn't know it yet nor would they. The rope went taunt, causing the Brit's body to jerk upwards loosing her grip on the rope. A few screams of onlookers carried up to Lara as she used the momentum of the jerking motion to propel her body in through a lower window on the building. More glass, more cuts along her skin. Each one stung like one could not believe, cuts upon cuts, cuts upon bruises. For the longest time the Brit laid there, catching her breath as she slowly rolled over finding a nice surprise resting in her leg. A large chunk of glass which she slowly removed with a hiss of pain from her lips," Ruddy bastards." No one below had seen Lara bust through the window, no one at all. Soon every local TV station in NYC was reporting the large blast and the woman who had fallen to her death. Crushed by concrete. However unknown to everyone else, Lara was indeed very much alive. Even though she didn't look it and was pissed off beyond measure as she lay there gathering her senses and wits about herself once more.  
  
Blindly, without raising her head Sara snaked an arm up to the faucet, shutting off the water. She pressed her lips together licking water from them. It tasted like coppery blood in her mouth, but at least it had reached a subtle ooze rather then the spigot it was before. Running her right hand up her face and though her hair Sara cleared the icy water off her skin. Wincing as her fingertips met with the large razor cut at the line of her hair near the temple, and then to the goose egg and gash a few centimeters next to that. The brunette pushed up to stand, as white and red dots flashed over her sight. She had a concussion. If her body didn't hurt so bad, she would be punching something. As it stood right now, she conceded to limping to her robe and quickly dressing. As she clicked the light off and cinched the tie about her waist, Sara actually looked back to the mess and wondered, "Should I clean that up?" Her brow furrowed and she cursed dejectedly, "Damnit," Her gaze turning with her form to the bedroom as she realized her own thought. Her mind thought to the weapon she had hidden inside the teddy bear and as she crawled on her hands and knees across the coverlet, her arms curled about the plush toy and the detective hugged it. At that moment in a white robe hugging a 'Paddington Bear' she looked very frail and very alone.  
  
The motorcycle was already moving through the traffic that was stopping as it neared the scene of the penthouse. Still it panged him there wasn't anything he could do to get to Sara, without Iron's finding out more and becoming suspicious. And he would be good to anyone dead. There were cops and people, everywhere, while the blaze licked towards the sky. Reports already being cast that she was dead. She couldn't be, hell she was the Tomb Raider, and he knew better than that. Of course, he'd been dead before. Moving around the back of the building to stop onlookers from detecting him. Pulling out one of the 9mm a shot fired to the lock and he kicked the door in slipping inside he moved to the elevators, which had automatically shut themselves down due to the explosion. Prying his way inside he removed something from the side of his pack attaching it to his waist while the rest clamped against the cables of the elevator. With the 9mm still out he shot the control panels and then the cord and momentum pulled him up. The 9mm was quickly thrust back into place as he was moving up the shaft reaching behind him while still holding on he pulled out a large metallic disk. And muscles tensed as it was tossed and a 'clink' sound filled the shaft as it attached to the back of the floor door. Hands gripped to the other as he still was moving up and he unhooked himself from the clamp. Body fell as the other cable was slack and he growled while his feet hit the wall stopping himself hanging from where the metallic disk had stuck. Pulling his weight up he hooked to the disk while prying the doors open and once there was enough room he moved holding now to the handle grip of the disk while he unhooked. The black clad form of the spy dove through the opening tucking into a roll, just as someone was moving past. He shifted to his feet in one swift motion now the silver end of his Sig was placed against the back vertebrae of the man before him. "One more move and it'll be your last." The shadowed figure shifted but moved pulling from the end of the gun spinning back into Terry grabbing away his gun. "Wrong move, mate." The shadowed figure had been one of the Yakuza, clearly on his way down from Lara's place. A fist punched out into the man as he backed, before moving to elbow the spy in the side of the head. Sheridan backed up gripping the elbow and twisting it and his arm violently the opposite direction. Shoving the man backwards a boot moved up making hard contact with the wrist of the man, sending his Sig in a spinning arch skywards. Releasing the elbow with a bit of a shove he spun looking up over his shoulder. The gun was on its way back down and the Yakuza was coming back for revenge of his shattered wrist. Blocking a hit with his left forearm, his other reached behind his back catching the sig in hand. While another attack was coming the gun was whipped around and his finger moved against the trigger shooting the man through the Achilles tendon. There was a yelp in the hallway as he stumbled back gripping Sheridan by the collar of his shirt as he started to fall through the open elevator shaft door. His body jerked forwards with the weight and his hand grabbed the handle of the metallic disk. His muscles strained slightly from the jerk down. "See you in 'ell, you bastard. But not yet.." his other hand had moved and the tip of his gun against the mans forehead and a shot was released from the chamber of his gun point blank right into the mans head. "You messed with the wrong bloke." Blood splattered across his face slightly and the grip on his shirt was released as the shadowed yakuza fell backwards down into the dark shaft. Still holding his weight he pulled, using his elbow against the floor as he pulled himself back through the elevator doors.  
  
After a few moments, Lara Croft felt she could move again. But barely so. Her body screamed at her, pain threatened to wear her down. Not in this life time. She slowly stood, pushing away the pain for now, later it would be dealt with. Right now she needed to get out and away from here. Surely more Yakuza were about. After all if they indeed knew who they were dealing with then just incase she came out alive, which she did to finish the job if needed. Lara was ready for that. Checking the waist of her black pants sure enough a certain golden desert eagle rested there. A bit of a smile, glad she did not remove it from her person when she had laid down to take a nap. She was armed, that was the important thing. She had landed in the third story window, a bit of a jump but not one she couldn't handle. With a little jolt to the system Lara landed on her feet below the inferno-ed building now the fire from the explosion quickly spreading. The people around the scene had turned their attentions to that and did not notice the barely alive British Lady moving towards an alley way. Where to go? Several places came to mind all of them no good. Jackie's Dojo would put him in danger, hell if she went near any living human being she would put them in danger. Not good. Lara would have to lick her wounds by herself and then a thought came to mind. Sara's apartment. Perfect place, nor was it that far away. She would have to go by foot, they had even ransacked her rented Aston Martin and the bike John had left her. Lovely. Lara's anger temperature was rising well beyond boiling now indeed. They would pay, but something told the brash Brit that someone would most likely beat her to the punch. Perhaps even two people, or three depending. Her movements held a stealth about them as she stuck to shadows and was constantly taking peeks over her shoulder. Of curse it ran through her mind, they all think I'm dead. Perhaps for now it was for the better indeed. No one else would get hurt, and better just her hurt then more people. Sticking to the alleys Lara made fairly good time despite her injuries which to some she had already discovered rather quickly. A sprained ankle, possibly some bruised ribs, numerous cuts and bruises. Her leg and right arm both cut deep, leg by glass, arm by a knife. She was lucky to only come out with that. Hell, Lara was lucky to have come out alive. A strange convulsion ripped through her body suddenly sending her to her knees," Damnit." She hissed as her body began to rid her of any internal blood. A pale bloodied hand pressed against the brick of the alleyway wall as she knelt there coughing and spitting up blood. She felt shaky and cold)," Got to.. stay awake." But her body had just been through hell and back. The Brit was finding it difficult to stay alert and conscious. Her body doubled over, slender arms coming to fold around her upper torso as she tried to stop the sudden shaking and chill she now felt.  
  
A very self confident billionaire sat before a roaring fireplace. With his right ankle resting atop his left knee, he sipped a glass of single malt scotch and ruffled the newspaper. He always enjoyed the obituary section, good place to scan for possible real estate leads. To his standards, the paper was outdated already, and he crumpled it into a ball, tossing it into the hungry orange pyre. The glowing embers licked at the paper crackling contentedly as the light from the flames alit Irons' face. Things were almost perfect. His cold calculating stare watched as the fire consumed the paper, trailing it up into the flume in dark specks. He sipped the scotch again, rolling the liquid across his tongue to savor the warm flavor. His cell phone rang out into the room, breaking the silence. He was almost annoyed at the interruption upon his own thoughts, but he flipped open the Samsung S105 and replied. "Yes?" An accented voice cut over the line, "Mister Irons, we thought you might want to hear the news before the local news. Lara Croft is dead." Ken settled back into his overstuffed chair removing his foot from its resting place. "Indeed! And to what do I owe this gratitude?" The voice on the other end belonged to a huge figurehead in the Yakuza. "You have shown us infinite patience with the incident involving Nottingham, While his honor has been disgraced. You have proven yourself to be a valued asset in our cause. And after your phone call we would have been more then pleased to spare the woman, but I'm happy that we were able to find a middle ground on the topic of her removal. Stage one is complete, and I don't think the Mafia will last much longer in New York without their prized asset, and his plaything." Kenneth stood and walked toward Sara's closed door, the smile on his mouth was cruel and devastating. No pleasure, no rapture, no exquisite sin greater, then breaking a stubborn thoroughbred. He mulled this over as he knocked on her door. Without waiting for her to reply, he pushed it open. It was mainly broken, but the hinges were intact and it swung to. "Mmm.. "he cast his grey emotionless eyes over her. "So much trouble for such a little thing, but you know how I feel about that partner of yours." Kenneth sat down next to the blankly staring Pezzini. "He's a loose cannon jumping at shadow. In my opinion he should have stayed in med school. Science is so fascinating. That bleach blonde surf rat has no business on the force." As he spoke his hands brushed over Sara's hair gently. At last she found some words, "I wanted to talk to him before I resigned from the force." She lied, barely able to match his confident tone, but maybe that would work for her favor. sound vulnerable. "He wouldn't understand a simple letter without talking to me. I just." Ken pulled her form against his body as he cut her off, "Come now. that wasn't so hard was it? All I want from you is the truth. I want to ensure your well being, but I won't lie to you Sara. I do not tolerate impertinence." He held her closer, "I have something rather unsettling to tell you. There's been an accident." He was barely able to contain his grin, but managed to pull off partial sincerity.  
  
Eyes scanned towards the wall he was on the twentieth floor and gave a heavy sigh, the blood still against his face. Moving he kept the SIG out before him, boots shuffling against the stairwell. As he gained levels the destruction was becoming more and more board and wide spread and something caught his eye. There was someone struggling with legs trapped under a part of wall. His lips curled up and brows knitted together another Yakuza. Moving he stepped on the wall applying more pressure. "Now then, I'm going to ask you questions and your going to answer. Understood." The face stared up at him, his movements had stop besides a wince when Terry applied pressure to the slab "You were here for Lara Croft?" there was no answer "Of course you were. Iron's press his button to send you blokes?" still no answer "Listen mate, you better start answering or I'm going to start shooting off body pieces, starting with the family jewels." The trapped man moved while Sheridan took his aim "Was it Irons.. or still the vendetta against Jackie?" the man nodded his head as his lips pursed. "That doesn't answer my question." There was a slight sound. "Fuck.. you.." came broken voice. "Now that wasn't very nice.. must 'ave just slip out did it?" there was a gun shot and the man lurched forwards and he gave a shocked expression. "Oops. My finger must 'ave slipped." He crouched slightly "Now your not going to tell anyone about our little, chat, are you mate?" the man shook his head and Sheridan backed off looking up the stairs. Blocked. He turned slightly and started back down and looked back. "Lets keep it that way shall we?" the trigger was pulled once more and he turned heading down the stairs. He reached the floor he had entered and pulled a rope from his pack tying it to the handle and moved down into the shaft, repelling down. Slipping back out as he had entered he stopped. Eyeing the ground. Gravitational blood drops. Crouching his fingertip pulled across the small red drop. Still warm. Eyes looked up another Yakuza maybe. His gun was removed once more as he walked following the trail of drops until he stopped. There lie Lara body upon the ground. Replacing the gun he shifted picking Lara up. If they though she was dead, he was going to try to keep it that way and he knew just the place. He hadn't even told Lara about the safe house he'd set up and he moved setting her before him on the bike. Shifting he leaned over her keeping her body as fairly hidden as he could between him and the bike. The engine revved and he used back alleys to the apartment. The tricky part had been getting her to it. He had to maneuver her over his shoulder to be able to make the gap and he stumbled slightly landing on the other side. Once inside he lie her upon the mattress on the ground and set his things aside pulling a medical case from under the desk. sighing some, he set to work. Picking up his cell phone he shifted "Dimitri..I need to call in a favor." His voice slipped into russian as he spoke into the cell and nodded "Da." And then he hung up looking back towards Lara before moving to the monitors at Irons place. There was a slight growl from his lips Iron's was with Sara again.  
  
She moaned slightly feeling like all her insides had been turned out," Why couldn't they have simply shot me?" A failing question, that would have been to easy. However Lara could have dealt better with being shot again then this. Sure she's a strong woman in peak perfect shape, but she is also human. This was her mortal down fall. Also her one biggest weakness. Tough or not to take that much of a beating by people like the Yakuza and then to free fall almost thirty stories only to end up crashing through a window was a toll on anyone. Even Lara Croft, and she was feeling the results almost instantly. More blood came up, her throat now dry and all she could taste was simply that. Blood. The Brit ought to get up and move, get out of there before more Yakuza found her. Desperately she tried to stand, no such luck. Down went London Bridge again. So weak, so tired, so cold. Her arms hugged against her tighter trying to cease the shaking of her form. Shock...she was going into shock? Probably. Her mind was a whirl. Someone lifted her, instantly she recognized the cologne," Terry. And then the world went dark, for now. Hazel orbs slowly pressed open against their will, Lara had a good habit of forcing herself into a conscious state. Brows furrowed painfully as her head pounded," Where.." Eyes fell on Sheridan," the bloody hell am I?" Ignore the pain, ignore the pain. She told herself over and over again. Again the want to pass out swept over her. No, she pushed it away, forcing eyes to remain open.  
  
Careful now... don't spoil the moment. Irons savored her anticipation as her frame tensed. She was marvelously exquisite! The once so scornful woman was so vulnerable now. Ah yes this was delicious to watch. Her green irises glanced skyward the left nearly hidden from the puffy bruise at the ridge of her cheek. She could feel a weight in her stomach and the urge to vomit. "Shhh. I know. She was like a sister to you. Sara. Look at me." He cooed faking remorse. Very slowly her abused body turned toward him. She kept her eyes shut for what felt like an eternity, pushing back the tears that wanted to fall. She swallowed looking for a voice that was choked in her throat. Finally her jade pools swam up to match glance with his. She had a million things to scream in his face, a million pleads that he was wrong. everything was swimming in her head. "If I could have stopped this I would have. They just didn't want to budge on the matter." He was lying, he could have done something, he just didn't. The punishment to his prize was just the appetizer. The surfer rookie was next. and he would make Sara pull the trigger. "There are some things even I cannot stop. She did run with a dangerous crowd Sara.. this was inevitable." She didn't' want to hear any more. "I just want to be alone." She spoke her voice hollow and muted. Her hand gripped the Paddington Bear's paw as her thoughts darkened. The detective pushed away tucking her knees up into her chest. "You told me she would be ok! That was the deal. I- I can't f-fucking believe that you c- couldn't do anything to stop it!" Her voice was muffled and her tears bubbled out of her as if they pained her. She hid her face against her legs. Her voice muted against her skin. "What makes you think I'm going to stay now?!" Kenneth stared out the French doors to the veranda. "I know you'll stay, one way or the other." He stood and walked to the doors opening them to allow the air to rush into the room. "Sara. I can be VERY persuasive." He left the room walking out onto the veranda as he took in the view and relished in her beautiful torture.  
  
He didn't respond when Lara called out his name when he found her, it was back to training basics. Get the injured and get out, answer questions later. While Lara had still been out he'd already cleaned up the wound upon her arm, and washed away the blood from some of the smaller cuts. There was a shift as she stirred forcing herself to question. Sheridan's hand moved to the back of his belt pulling out the locking blade knife from it and he paused looking towards the Surrey woman. Pausing with the knife held in his hand he looked at her " 'hidden and that's all the matters. Or could be your dead.." he turned on the small TV in the room where news was already spreading about the incident. He had knelt besides the mattress on the floor and looked back towards her. "And you can be as mad as you want, but I'm only going to say this once save your bloody breath, or I'll be forced to gag you." The knife moved against the leather of her pants just above the wound cutting around it. It had been a bad day. And it was starting to show on the spy, even to the dead blood against his cheeks. Fingers moved washing the wound before stitching it some, pouring a bit of alcohol on it. He'd been taught how to dress wounds, he'd done it to himself many a time. And now the bandage was wrapped about her leg and he stood folding up the knife and tucking it back away. "Any thing else?" he glanced in the small mirror on the wall and picked up the damp rag whipping the strangers blood from his face. There was a heavy sigh pulling against his lips watching the screen. His hand rested against the edge fingers gripping around the sides. Shoulders rolled forwards and his head hung some before glancing over towards Lara. The breakdown. From the way Sara reacted even silently on the screen, Irons had told her the news. It reminded him of training, watching each of those break around him while final strings were pulled.  
  
She hissed slightly. It hurt to breath. Yes, bruised ribs had to be. Lara had had them before. At least she was comfortable for the most part. A bit of a nod," Good, I don't want them to find me...I want them to think I'm dead." Her normally refined haughty accent quivered and came more as a whisper then anything, as she referred to the Yakuza. Weak. How she hated to feel like this, but she was not helpless. Lara Croft is never helpless. Hazel orbs shifted about as she tried to setup, bad idea the instant she did the room spun," Whoa.." Her dazed orbs blinked and slowly she laid back down without much protest. The Brit's mind was full, sure most of her thoughts didn't make sense, but then again some did too. Mainly her thoughts concerning Sara and Jackie. Irons probably told the Detective with a sick gleam in his gaze and a hidden smile that her friend was dead. Jackie...Jackie would find out the hard way, from either the news or a Darkling who may have seen the explosion. Question was about that those little beasties knew everything did they know she lived? Something doubted it in Lara's mind. Desperately she swallowed, mouth dry, throat more so," Water.. so thirsty." She coughed, how it hurt as the world spun again as she did so. Leaning up slightly she spit out more blood, then laid back," Excuse me!" Eyes splashed with brown and green fixed, then glared at Terry," Sod off." Came her retort to him telling her to be quiet," You wouldn't dare." Her chin angled towards the ceiling, still Miss High and Mighty. Then she saw the blade,' What are you going to do with..." Rip. Eyes went wide then dangerously narrowed," You owe me a new bloody pair of pants." Speaking of pants and thinking of Jackie; A slender hand came to feel about her middle at the waist of her pants)," Where's my gun Terry Sheridan?" It had been there a second ago, and now it wasn't. Of course he unarmed her, for his own safety most likely seeing as he did threaten her and ripped her pants. Suddenly her features realized what the man was watching and conveyed it," That ruddy arsehole told her didn't he?" Fists clenched," I'll kill him. I swear I will." It was a solemn vow, one she had made before after an almost similar situation as now," I shall kill them both I will." Again a wave of pain," Uh." And she grew silent once more hazel irises shifting about, finding a window to stare out and the moon winking at her.  
  
The low rumble of life stories below them was like music to his ears. A thriving metropolis and soon it would all be his. His two strong hands gripped the railing supported by interlocked balustrades. The wind was surprisingly cool for so late in the summer, but he rather liked cool weather, kept you on your toes. He smiled listening to her try to hold back her tears, yet forcing them out in heavy retching coughs. His attention turned as he saw her stumble to her feet and rush toward the bathroom, her teddy bear in tow. Woman and their devices. he almost laughed at the notion of her hugging the plush toy like a child. Had he broken her that badly? A pair of lips pursed and then broke into a satisfied expression. Sara's face was grim and determined. She slammed the bathroom door behind her and quickly fell to her knees to the old fashioned razor Irons had used on her hours (or at this point what seemed like days) before. The tacky blood on the handle slid the blade a bit as she set to work cutting the bear open. Pulling out the stuffing she tucked the clip into the base with a determined set to her jaw. "I can be persuasive too." she muttered to herself. Strafing out of the bathroom her heartbeat thudded in her ears. She side stepped with bare feet across the hardwood floor, her robe billowing open in the night air. Green orbs still weeping settled the gun into the butt of her right hand, her left gripping the handle and trigger near white knuckled. He turned, his eyes, barely blinking as he saw her shadowy movement. "Please. put that thing down before you hurt someone." Kenneth began to close the distance, picking a microscopic piece of lint from his lapel. The brunette bit her lip and drew back the hammer. "Oh but I INTEND to hurt someone." She cut him off, her voice returning to its former anger. "Last warning, Sara; You really. Don't.. want. to make me angry. I might regret what I have to do to you."  
  
"It's better that way. If they think your dead.. plans will move on." he shrugged slightly he moved some watching her trying to sit and he put fingertips against her shoulder pushing her back down some "Stay.. you wouldn't want to go mucking up any of the tending. And for once would you ruddy listen to me." He had moved some after tending her leg and licked his bottom lip slightly at her words, letting them roll of his back. Like water to a duck. He waved his hand when he stood to the fact he owed her a new pair of pants and of course he knew she'd question about the gun. "Don't worry, Lara Croft.." his form moved filling a glass of water "..your precious gift from Jackie's safe." Boots moved across the floor as he set down the glass dropping a straw in it as well next to the mattress. He'd been focusing upon the monitors for a while when he heard Lara's voice once again. "I'm sure of it.. just as sure as I am there are two Yakuza in that building who met their end at the end of my gun." While she had been out he'd tucked away the silver cases into a corner of the room and the sniper rifle near the window table. Arms crossed over his chest slightly as he watched her fit, "it may be better that way. If Iron's believes your dead let him. I'm not about to compromise anything more. And as far as Irons is concerned, I don't even exist." A brow arched slightly before his lips parted "See.." he said "..if you would 'ave listened to me when I told you to 'old your breath. You wouldn't be causing yourself more pain." Head shook slightly as he pulled the chair from the monitor table, sitting upon it backwards arms draped folded across the back of it. And he angled himself so he could watch both them and Lara. And his semi-relaxed form jerked up and his hands moved to the controls. Typing in something and bringing up the image to the larger monitor. It was Sara, she'd taken the 'Paddington Bear' that had been modified with her and now she stood with the specialized gun raised. "Bird.. what are you planning on doing." His eyes scanned over the feed, spotting Iron's on the end of it the gun aimed towards him. Things were about to take another loop. Things could get ugly real fast, and his eyes watched the screen. "Let 'er 'ave the normal rounds in that thing..."  
  
Lara laid there in complete silence for the most part. A brief nod," Yes I know..." She almost moved to say more about how Jackie and Sara would think her dead , but stopped. Terry was behaving himself about things for the most part and so should she. For the most part of course. Hazel orbs stared out the window contently for now, a grimace here a grimace there," I know, I know bruised ribs." The girl knew what was wrong with her for the most part," Hence why I keep tasting blood." Snidely she mused, still having her normal bite about her. Another wince and she became silent again following his orders. A smile to the glass and a nod to say thank you as she held her tongue. Instantly she took up the glass, downing half of it and taking her time as well. Ahhh, it felt good against her throat and inside her dry parched mouth for something other then blood to taste. A brow arched," Don't be so snide. It's a nice gun with a history." An all knowing look came across her face at that before she rested her head back once more in silence. A bit of a smile crossed her slightly pale lips," You know I never listen to anyone Terry. Not even Jackie." She tried laugh, but found it to hurt too much," So don't feel bad." Eyes traveled to the screens around the room, she could see a little of what Terry did and frowned slightly," Bugger, I wanted to kill him." Her tone was almost joking, but then seriousness took over as the Brit watched chewing at her lower lip nervously.  
  
A driblet of blood worked its way down her forehead and off her eyebrow, but her gaze didn't waver. Her hair was still slightly wet from the shower. basted stuff took forever to dry. It hung in dark rings down her back and across her eyes. "Don't give me that shit, you could have saved her you son of a bitch! Christ you own half lf the goddamed city. I'm gonna enjoy watching you bleed." Sara spoke though clenched teeth now. Years of training in the academy, combined with her field experience. it was like watching an artist at work. Carefully she took in the shot. She was close enough to send the bullet right into the center of his forehead with her eyes closed. "Likewise.." Irons retorted stepping even closer. His fists clenched and the red/orange runes carved into the flesh and bone of his right hand began to glow brightly. His silver eyes glinted in the dim light, as they narrowed. She had randomly grabbed a clip. Not knowing if they were the explosive kind or straight rounds. The moment was drawn out as if on a string. Sara fixed her aim with Ken's head, nit caring right now that she might go down for murder one. Her forefinger drew back on the trigger and as the hammer set into place at the back of the bullet's casing a flame licked the front of he gun, and the white hot casing was ejected from the side of the barrel. In the same moment Sara suddenly grew cold and weak. Kenneth reaches out with his rune en-carved hand and caught the bullet before it struck him in the head. A puff a smoke as he closed his hand around the exploding round, and then shook the lead fragments from his fingers "Strike one." He grinned his hands upon her throat in seconds. The Witchblade seemed heavy. unnatural to her... repellant. As it snaked out over her right hand the tendrils that touched Irons changed in hue to match his hair and eyes, suddenly Sara felt very vulnerable. "I warned you, didn't I? Now." he sighed mockingly, "this is really gonna hurt." 


	24. Game, Set, and Match

Game, Set, and Match.. (Feat. Terry Sheridan, Lara Croft, Sara Pezzini, Kenneth Irons, Ian Nottingham, Jackie Estacado, Jake McCarthy and Tora No Shi)  
  
Watching Lara for a moment he looked away as she made some comments. Form shifted watching the monitors and he glanced towards Lara a moment. "You've always loved your history.." he said simply and looked back. This was getting out of hand. He couldn't contact Jake, and who knew about Nottingham's matter of things. If he really did like Sara maybe he'd do something against Irons. And Jackie. Well Jackie would be pissed to find Iron's had a hand in Lara's 'death' but of course, he didn't have a way to contact him. Besides the Darklings. Though despite it all he gritted his teeth that he might in fact need Jackie's involvement. He'd already in listed the involvement of Dimitri, and of course he being the head. The rest of the Russian Mob, which had been just doing calm drug and weapons smuggling. "Shit.." he cursed watching what was going on and he moved he wasn't about to let Sara die and just stand there. His form moved now across the floor and he moved towards the mattress on the floor. Ripping part of the sheet's he tied Lara down and looked at her "Sorry, love. I 'ave too." He stood some securing the other knots tightly making sure it wasn't going to move. " wouldn't want you following me in your state." He opened a case and pulled out a few more holster attaching them to himself. His other 5 were still attached to him and he moved now filling a large duffel back with things from silver cases, explosives to knifes, to ammo. Lastly he slips the sword Jackie let him 'borrow' onto his back. The war was coming quicker than planned. But something and one final item. Jackie's sword was strapped to his back. the war was coming. needed to be done. Picking up his cell he called Dimitri once more "Don't vorry my friend. Ve are ready." Sheridan moved lifting the duffel bag onto his shoulder. And he looked at Lara. "I won't sit and watch 'im break 'er any more than 'e 'as." His eyes scanned her some and shifted "The guns in the second silver case by the computer. Watch the screens." He stepped forwards some and kissed her slightly before raising to his feet. But nothing else was said. Was he saying his good-byes, possibly. It was going to be messy. Shifting he left the hidden apartment and out into the darkening streets. He didn't bother taking the Ducatti and his dark form moved over the sidewalk walking about a block before a black Hummer pulled to the side and Sheridan got in. Dimitri behind the wheel, armed men in the back. "You know what this means don't you? The Russian Mob has gotten little heat." Dimitri looked over towards the spy "Ve could use a bit more of a reputation." The spy shifted uneasily in the set and he removed on of the guns. "On second." He got out of the Hummer and moved some into the alley shooting up into the darkness. While his eyes searched the shadows for glowing yellow eyes. "JACKIE! If your Darklings are watching..better come find me or I start shooting. Do you hear me!?" his British was shouting out into the night. -I just hope this ruddy works- he thought over in his mind. tonight they were going to storm the castle and they might not make it out alive.  
  
Pain. Sure she had felt it before, but usually some sort of painkillers helped to dull it a little. However she was going without this time and having to deal, no finer aspects of life this night. Just pain. For the most part Lara remained on her back, orbs glued on the screens she could see Sara and Irons in Deep down The Brit wanted it to be so easy, but with Kenneth Irons it never was. Nor will it be. This mad Lara's hate for him run deep and cold. Personally she'd love to be there now, she wouldn't have stalled; She would have walked out there lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. And that would have been that However, that was what made the two women so different. Lara always more of the shoot ask questions later sort. Sara played by cop rules, don't shoot unless it came to that. Her mind wandered aimlessly now, the pain wanting her to simply close her eyes. That was not allowed, if she closed her eyes there was a chance she might not open them again for a long time. For the most part the brass-balled Archaeologist did well against the pain. Never crying out, not even a whimper. After all she is tough as nails, if not more so. It did hurt her to breath however and once and a while a hiss would escape with an exhale of air. Lara's cuts from the glass and the knife where she was slashed on her arm became to sting and the bruises felt like heavy weights stuck on her. The Brit was alive though and for that she would deal with her injuries, slowly she decided she would try and stand. No use, not even a second later as soon as any sort of weight came down onto her left ankle back down she went," Ruddy hell.." A fist connected with the mattress after she landed on it angrily. A brow arched," Slightly.." Some aspects of her history she did not. But of course Terry was well aware of that. She laid back, a bit fed up with trying to be the strong one. No matter what she did though she will always be just that. Hazel orbs watched the screen and narrowed," That smug son of a bitch." Lara's fists clenched. How she loathed Kenneth Irons, and if Nottingham loved Sara so much where the hell was he now? That wasn't fair of her, Lara realized that know cunning Mr. Irons he probably sent Ian out on business for him," Terry what in the bloody hell are you..." Eyes went wide as she tried to move, but found she could not," Damn you! Get back here and untie me you bastard!" Her tone was dark, clearly obvious she was mad as hell. Fists clenched as she thrashed about for a moment despite the pain. ," Grr.." The hazel orbs seemed to darken as well in color as cheeks became flushed in anger, then the man had to nerve to kiss her. When he did, lips stayed tight, unwelcoming. Pissed off indeed. Hazel orbs glared, if only she had a weapon of some sort or could move she would have. Eyes shifted quickly to the monitors as fingers began to work at the knots. Had Terry forgotten the sort of woman he had tied up? Seemed that way indeed. It would not be long before she had the knots undone, but then what? She couldn't even walk, but at least she wouldn't be tied down.  
  
If the volley of punches to her torso weren't' bad enough, the Witchblade's sudden turnabout was worse. As it ripped up her arms and across her chest it cut deep groves and slices into her delicate and already battered body. It clinched in at places crushing the bone as it dug and twisted, it seemed the Witchblade was in conflict of itself. The grey unaffected eyes of Kenneth Irons glinted with this new power as he drove blow after blow into her. It wasn't like Sara not to fight back, and although her fists connected with practiced accuracy and strength, Kenneth was ostensibly impervious to her strikes. She ducked and rolled out of the way tendrils of the Witchblade scratching against the wall and floor like claws and hooks. Her body was screaming for release. And Sara wasn't about to stop. She pivoted her torso and sent a stunning crescent kick to the side of Ken's head. Just before it struck, the billionaire grabbed her ankle and literally slammed her body into the supporting post of the bead, snapping it in half. "How many times will I have to teach you this lesson Sara?!" he growled. The gun skittered across the floor landing next to the bathroom door. With the move Sara felt her knee give; Cartilage, ligaments and tendons ripping from their proper places the sound like heavy upholstery fabric being ripped. The auburn haired officer screamed though gritted teeth trying to hold her pain back, but this was just too much. Sara fell to the floor as a cold sweat washed over her. "Shhhh." Ken whispered reaching into his pocket. The anger seems gone, he's so calm. but why is the Witchblade still hurting me? Sara thought. With his left hand Irons' brushed a few locks of stray hair away from her face. "Don't ruin this moment with your idiotic babble." With the right, he took her gauntlet encrusted hand and dropped the small dime sized lavender gem. Immediately the blade enveloped the new 'toy" and a ripple ran though the organic metal.  
  
He turned away slightly as she struggled against the ties, he'd made them tight. And then he looked back towards her. "Fancy 'ow my 'oliday 'as ended up..what do you say to that, Tomb Raider." he gave her a slightly forced roguish smile before turning again. Let her call him any name she pleased, it didn't matter. And nothing she could do could be worse than he was about to do on his own. He could have just been a dead man walking, like the others who were joining him. "If this fails..stay 'idden, get away. Go to Jackie..or England. But don't go after 'im." There was a slight shrug "Right..i doubt it..you never listen to me anyway, eh. That's what you just said moments ago." He looked down towards her tied form. She might be able to get out of the ties true, but she wouldn't be able to go anywhere. The only access was from the roof and to get there a leap across to the other side where the fire escape was. But the monitors would so everything. The carnage. The damage. The death. There was no other way around it, sooner or later it would have come to this and why give Iron's the opportunity to prepare. Though some part of him had wished the return of his lips. But he got over it. The Tomb Raider was pissed, no ifs ands or butts. "Next time, remind me not to take 'oliday in New York." -if there is a next time- and he was gone.  
  
As the saying went no pain, no gain. Lara was about to prove it right. The knots were starting to take a bit longer then she thought. The Brit had to give the Ex-Spy praise, he could still make knots of a sailor's worst nightmare. She also had to give herself praise for still being able to work them. Soon one hand was free, quickly she moved it working on the remaining knots easier. Hazel orbs remained glued to the monitors, Lara almost did not want to watch and yet she still did. And the more she watched the more angry she became. The desire of wanting to spill Irons blood became more apparent, more wanted. A need. Irons was the core of all their problems. Remove the core and the rest falls apart," I never get to have any bloody fun." Eyes quickly narrowed as the scene erupted onto the monitors. Lara was now more determined then ever to get out and kill Irons. Again more impatient thrashing about from the Tomb Raider," You asshole!" Came the rich English accent towards Irons' image on the monitor as she fought and fought with her restrains, only making herself tired and hurt worse," Bugger." Hissed the Brit slowly in a purely seething manner. By now she looked like a wild woman, cheeks flushed hair falling from it's normally neat perfect braid, teeth gritted and fists clenched. Again her body sought to rise upwards and work out of the confines and again she came right back down thanks to them and her pain. It was torture for her to watch the things she was, snidely she wondered if Terry knew this. Payback was in order if he came back alive. And Lara Croft always pays her dues, plus the fact she hadn't the foggiest idea of what Sheridan was about to do only irked the woman more.  
  
Things were going from strange to stranger. The Witchblade retracted onto Sara's wrist and yet the color remained the same. It appeared that the once greenish metal was now a bright platinum. matching the tiny tear drop pendant that still hung about her neck. The bracelet too was different in shape and design. Normally it resembled a thick watch-like form or bracer about her wrist. When it collapsed this time its pattern was complex. And it didn't stop at her wrist; it encompassed most of her forearm and hand as well. Much like the gauntlet form in the Rialto theatre, but this pattern was more feminine. delicate thin lines. Reminiscent to Celtic knot work or the iron fences in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Twin pools of Jade and bisecting gold widened in surprise. Perhaps it was the overwhelming agony in her right knee, but there were a few other theories. Kenneth Irons smiled as he hulked over her, watching the effects of the new addition to the Witchblade. Oh yes things were going . exactly as planned. The Yakuza took care of that annoyance Lara Croft, a phone call from Tora no Shi confirmed her demise not thirty minutes earlier. And now here he was. a one very broken Sara Pezzini before his feet and the Witchblade nearly within his grasp. True, Ken realized he could never truly wield the blade himself, but with the addition of the violet gem, it would only be a matter of time before Sara was as obedient as Ian Nottingham. perhaps even more so. She was breathing hard bleeding from the wounds across her frame. The robe she was wearing tattered and torn, was stained in many places with her crimson blood. The white silk flayed out in the night air as she moaned trying to get up. "Ever the fighter aren't we Sara. you really should stop before you embarrass yourself." Irons folded his arms over his chest shaking his head confidently.  
  
Dimitri had hung up the phone after receiving a call from Terry Sheridan, who was calling in a favor. There was a smile pulled against the Russians face as he ordered some of his men around in Russian. The men scattered crates were being pulled open and weapons were removed. "Prepare yourselves comrades, for tonight. Ve becoming known." There was a loud cheer as the men worked and celebrated slightly, drinking bottles of vodka around. Sheridan had also told Dimitri to go get one, Jake McCarthy, and NPYD Detective and Dimitri set off alone. The black Hummer pulled slowly in front of the detectives apartment and made his way up. Moving into the hallway he eyed the numbers on the doors before moving to the correct one. There was a loud knocking on the door, when he didn't hear anything he knocked again. Still nothing. The man must be asleep or not in. pulling the axe from the fire hose case he moved back towards the door and with one heavy swing the knob was removed and he headed inside. "Hello.. Comrade. I am here vor a Comrade Sheridan. He has told me to fetch you." Moving his he looked about Jake's apartment. "Comrade, McCarthy..don be afraid..come out. "  
  
A lone figure stood practically within the burning remains of Lara Croft's former residence. Eyes keened...the piercing stare of a killer.. an assassin, staring unmoving to the flames which cast an orange tint abous his being. The task was completed. and he had done so with little to no effort at all. Thus a new aspect in his goals which were that of that Yakuza's.. came to mind. The Retrieval of the "Witchblade". One foot would turn...a slight pause in gesture before the other followed in suit, and thus movement was gained and the individual known as "The Tiger of Death" would be seen walking from this place with new location in mind. The residence of Sara Pezzini...the host of the Witchblade. Re-sheathing the Mugenjin (Serrated Sword) and proceeding through the front entrance. And out into the darkness..."Now...for the Next." Spoken codly as his form is engulfed within the bosom of the surrounding shadow.. in his unknown method of travels towards the residence of Sara..  
  
Monitors showed images on the screen of a woman and a man. The woman a hero and the man a villain. As usual the same old fight of one verses the other. Lara was supposed to be there sustaining injuries from her "death", but if one was to peek into Terry Sheridan's little fortress in New York City one would find themselves staring at a empty room with monitors. She still hurt like hell, but she was not about to stay behind and watch. What did they expect anyhow? Wounded or not Lara wasn't going to wait there and wring her hands and watch the monitors. No way in hell. After the sassy Brit had plundered about the apartment finding some suitable weapons and her GDE from Jackie out she went into the night. Vengance was on her mind, vengance for a friend. Vengance for herself. And when Lara Croft set her mind to something she did it. After pysching herself up for the prospects of getting to kicking some ass, a very angered pissed off Archeaologist sat down on Terry's black Ducatti. Of course he had indeed taken the keys with him, however that would not stop Lara, oh no. After a few moments of tinkering the bike roared to life as a grin of mischeif spread across the Brit's full lips. Her ribs hurt badly still, every breath taken was agony. She forced this aside and focused on Irons and the pleasure she might get of cracking a few of his bones. Soon Lara was nothing but a black streak through the night as she pushed the bike towards Irons' penthouse, the bike was being pushed well beyond a hundred mph. The Ballsy woman was focused and in a bit of a bloodlust to kill. However if she didn't get that chance she hoped someone else worthy of it did. Like Sara or Terry, even Jackie.  
  
Flashes of lightning began to appear in the black sky, the following thunder soon after it. Outside of Iron's penthouse, the Veranda namely, Ian stood with his sword drawn, looking to Irons inside. He waited for the next flash of lightning and thunder to move in, and when it happened , it seemed like he had appeared out of nowhere. His eyes lock onto Iron's, narrowing as he looked to the man. Here he was, towering over a woman and gloating in his joy, not to mention the woman he was hurting was Sara. All bad things for Irons right now. "I think there's going to be a change of plans." He says, soft enough to not be loud, but loud enough to be heard. He still had his other katana at his side, then Excalibur on his wrist. Somehow, he felt he was going to be needing all of it tonight.  
  
Jackie felt the urge to finally reemerge back into the plains of reality. His meditation was over for the time... but would yet continue the moment he reentered into his Dojo again. Jigoku No Daidokoro was the establishment to which Jackie had remained. He was for the most part fairly calmed by the usage of his extensive meditation... possibly having been in the same exact spot for hours at a time, not saying a word, eating or even moving a muscle. The night time was what gave him the right of passage to exit his complex. He was dressed in his usual fancy attire, having changed from the Gi pants that he once wore. His dress attire pertained of an all black collection perfectly tailored to his liking. The night was unusually cold tonight and the smell of bloodshed drifted about the air. He'd put on the overcoat for added protection tonight. Within his reach was a assembly of weapons. Listing... The 6 foot Katana rested in it's sheath [located on his back, hilt tilted the right side, sword resting in a diagonal.] - Twin .50 Desert Eagles with special custom modifications [located beneath his arms inside of their rightful holsters.] - four curved daggers [located on the inside of his overcoat, out and about during this night, surveying the perimeters of Jackie's penthouse.... before it blew up anyways. Now they'd be on their way back to Jackie, they had a homing sense onto him wherever he seemed to be. One (Jones) would leap off a building and land directly in front of him. The link between the two was immensely strong and thus Jackie would be able to read it's thoughts without it having to say the slightest word. And plus, Jones was the designated watch guard for Lara, seeing how he wasn't at his post then it must've meant bad business. Jackie's knowledge was beyond normal bounds... he was forced to know everything about almost everything... since the manifestation of the Darkness within him allowed him to create anything within the bounds of his own mind. A form of transportation was necessary now. Within a second's notice, the GSX 1300R Hayabusa would appear before him, in the night. In the back of his mind he could link with every darkling wherever in the city and the voice of Sheridan blinked into his subconscious, was it a coincidence? Most likely not. His tires screeched and he headed towards Sheridan's current place of location, seemingly too close to one of his darklings a sense of Sheridan's involvement placed in his mind when he thought about his place and of Lara, and now he was definitely pushing his limit by taking aim at one of his elites. He'd kill him on sight if it came down to it, and no remorse would be felt. The sound of tires skidding in the street and thru an alleyway would be what Sheridan heard before he would see the bike coming his way. Jackie's eyes flared up with the burning fire of the signified bloodshed color red, smoke emitting from the corners.  
  
Ah sleep felt so damned good right now. He had gone for seventy four hours straight with little less than three minutes of the sweet stuff total. He'd gone back to his apartment, and not much longer after turning on Tom and Jerry had he fallen asleep. He didn't even set the alarm, or go the bathroom first. He'd shredded nearly eighty pages of information on Sara, which in and of itself was a rather ballsy move, one that could cost not only his job but his career and his freedom. Right now he didn't care, not at all, not even a little. Right now he was surrounded by exotic women, wearing next to nothing, some were feeding him grapes, some were fanning him with overly large palm fronds, and still more were doing an exotic dance around the rather large, and overly lavish room. Sure it was a dream, but hey... he was a guy, a very unattached guy, no female counterpart to keep him in check. So he let his dreams hold all of those things he'd never actually experience. He didn't have a care in the world. Anything he'd ever need would be provided for him here, at least for as long as he remained asleep. Then he heard it, someone had the gall to break into his apartment, and while he was home no less. With a start he reached under his pillow and pulled his standard issue pistol from under it. He was, as always when asleep, nude. He pulled the sheet around his midsection with his free hand, and pressed his back against the wall. He was still very tired, but he'd gotten a few good hours of sleep. He was too tired to catch on to the gibberish the intruder was spouting, but awake enough to know it was probably unpleasant, or at least something he'd rather not hear. "Did he say Sheridan? Right.. I doubt it." In the next second he was out and around the corner, pistol aimed right at the man with axe's face. "Now now now... Breaking and entering is... you know... against the law. I can't really blame you, you probably didn't know I was a cop, or at least ya didn't figure I was at home..." That was about an hour or so ago. He hadn't shot the man, in fact he'd gone along with him. The Russian mobster had taken him to meet with Terry Sheridan, as well as fill him in on the situation. Not ten minutes ago Sheridan had been calling out Jackie Estacado... though he still had no real clue as to why. Since meeting up with Sheridan, he'd been re-armed, to words something like this... "I think you'll be needing something more than that pistol McCarthy." He had taken one of the larger sub-machine guns from the Russians, and a few extra nine millimeters, just incase. He was ready to just go in guns blazing, with or without help from mobsters or spies. So to recap he had two 9 mm, his standard, and the sub- machine gun he'd loaned as his big gun. Sure it was one rather heavy thing, and it would make him slow, but the thing could cut through marble like butter, always a plus. He was standing there, he didn't know why, exactly, but he waited. He was not looking forward to going into Irons place and raising cain, but Sara was in there, and in there deep. If she died in there, then he spent sixty eight hours doing shit work for nothing, and he never liked to do a lot for nothing, it was... unfulfilling. He would wait for the word to move out, and he would be at the front of the carnage they would surely cause. Something from the ally he had taken refugee in, a motorcycle? He turned, big gun, which he had... somewhat lovingly started calling "Brenda", facing down the alley, just incase something needed to be cut down, and quickly.  
  
She was almost there, just a little further. Pain threatened her being, but Lara forced it aside. Not this time. Soon the Penthouse of the evil Master Businessman was in sight. The full lips still conveyed her smirk, the smirk of knowing she was doing something bad. Something she shouldn't be doing. The Brit's body pumped adrenaline like blood through her veins, it helped dull the pain for now as the bruised, cut and quite in truth badly battered woman rode through the night avoiding places of complete Darkness as well as any overly busy streets and by-ways. The smell of burnt rubber now reached the helmet-ess woman's nose as a she rounded a corner and there it lay, looming before her like a dark castle. Yes, storm the castle and so she would indeed so be it even alone. She decided it would be best to park away from the place incase Irons was expecting any sort of company. Once she reached a small spot, of an alleyway the bike was quickly drove into it and hidden in shadows for now. Risky sure after all someone or something could see her, but Lara had no choice. Hazel orbs peered around a moment before removing a rope from back of the bike. One of her 'Damn the torpedo, off the cuff' plans were coming about in her now overly alert mind. Sure the Lady had a rather pounding headache, but right now she had other things to worry about. Her black combat boots took her in silence towards an empty balcony of Irons' place. Creating a tight hang man's noose effect at one end of the rope, Lara tossed it skyward, watching as it fell about a pole of the railing decor. The motion had sent a thousand 'sharp knives' through her body, but with gritted teeth and determination the Brit wasn't going to let pain stop her. Pulling downward the rope became secure and Lara began to repel upwards against the wall, staying close to the building as she made her assent. The rope dug into her bare fingers and hands, silently she wished for gloves. No such luck she was going a bit hardcore into this. Once she vaulted herself over the railing, the sore and hurting English woman took a small breathing break before slipping into the place hopefully unnoticed. In her clever mind the layout of Kenneth Irons' -humble- home came into play like a map. Take a right here, a left here six doors down.  
  
The motorcycle powered past the alley and went a longer way around, the obvious feeling of being awaited annoyed him so much. After little time passing, the embodiment that was Jackie Estacado, the newest wielder to The Darkness appeared in plain sight. His motorcycle had taken a drastically high leap from off of a street that curved to form a slight hill. The vigilante appeared to move in slow motion to all as he was suspended in the air. But he was indeed cruising at 170 mph. With precision turning and handling, he would shift the bike to the right side while one wheeling and maintain a steady straight course. With narrowed eyes staring straight through Terry he would pull down hard on the brakes and pull the bike more towards himself, forcing it to stand up straight on one wheel. He shifted his stance and stood on it as it gradually skidded to a stop, barely a couple feet from Terry Sheridan. The display was that of a professional stuntman. The smoke would slowly clear from the area, having covered from the top of the hill to where they now stood. Jackie, pushed the bike down then hopped back onto it, landing rather harshly back onto two wheels. The kick-stand immediately following the fall would shift into position while the beast of a machine tilted to the right side with Jackie secured perfectly on top of it. He said not a word to any of the people around him, but steadily kept his focus on Sheridan... his trigger finger quite itchy at the moment to further note.  
  
Dimitri had done as he said and he looked towards the blonde surfer styled detective between to larger Russian before stepping into the night. He and issued the warning. Now the darkness was near and his lips pursed form shifting, still holding the gun. Eyes focused down the alley as he watched. The spy's form rigid. He needed to play his cards right to get Jackie's envolvement and he knew just the ones to pull. Lara being dead, and Iron's involvement with it. "Nice of you to make it, Jackie.." form shifted while the men in the waiting Hummer looked on. "I don't like you, you don't like me..blah,blah. This is business. As I'm sure your already fully aware that your Penthouse is blasted to itty bitty bits, and Lara's dead. Despite differences, we both at a point loved the same woman, and now look for revenge." The spy glanced back towards Jake a moment, the man had looked almost silly holding the large gun before he turned his attentions back to Jackie. "Iron played his cards, and dealt Sara into his own hands. And I'm not about to let Lara's best mate be killed off by than man an do nothing. Sara did it to protect Lara from the Yakuza..some how Irons knew the strings to pull. The choice is yours." His form shifted and he started walking backwards through the ally still watching Jackie "But as for me I'm going to Irons. ." his head nodded towards the men behind him and they filed into the Hummer as he set up in the passanger seat, before closing the door he called back out into the alley. "And I didn't shoot at a darkling..but I knew the threat would get you here."  
  
Kenneth's gaze matched with his personal bodyguard and his right silvered eyebrow arched skyward. "Intriguing." He replied in retort to his threat. With one swift movement, Kenneth grabbed a fistful of Pezzini's hair dragging her to her feet. He had spun her about cupping her jaw in one hand and twisting her arm up behind her back. "Don't make me break you're doll Ian. You more then anyone know that I'm capable." Although it was nearly the worst pain she had ever felt, Sara rested her weight onto her legs, the ruined knee screamed in agony she saw white and red spots before her eyes. Her hands clawed at Irons' wrists as she fought for release. Normally in this situation, Sara would have back kicked the brute in the knee and grated her foot down the top of the shin shattering the bone and the top of the foot.. As it unfolded now, she was barely able to stand. "Ian. Unnngh. don't he's able to.." she groaned blinking back the reflexive tears of pain as Kenneth tightened his grip and began to drag her out of the room and into the parlor. "As if your pithily warning would save him." he smiled evilly and neared the bar. "Come on Ian. push me. Lets see how much better you fair this time." Kenneth remembered that he was able to beat Nottingham one handed (literally) when the pair took him on, he doubted the assassin would fair much better now that he was restored.  
  
The sky was dark, violent just as the night was about to become. Everything seemed to be building to this moment and there was no turning back now. He couldn't, he wouldn't. when he was in the hummer he talked solmnly towards Jake, informing him about Sara and why he'd sent Dimitri to fetch him, breath pulled from his lips as he looking into the rear view mirror to look at the detective. "I plan on putting all of our lives at risk. If you don't want to be involved you can leave as soon as we're there." Then the spy fell silent.The Hummer moved forwards while other large SUV's and vans had joined up with them from both directions heading straight towards Iron's place. "This is prolly the ruddy most, stupid hafl loaded bloody idea I've ever 'ad." His voice muttered while they turned towards the front gates. Indeed Dimitri's men were ready, they'd be pulling out all the stops. Some of the SUV's moved out the outer parameters of the estate, men already moving over the walls. And Dimitri rolled down the window to the guard who was coming out of the guard shack. "DO you have an appointment with Mister Irons?" Dimitri looked over towards Sheridan "Vell, Comrade? Do ve have an appointment?" Sheridan gave a coy nod. "I believe we do, mate." And Dimitri lifted a gun and put it out the window "Ah, yes, here is out appointment." Two shots rang out, the first taking down the guard standing there the other the guard who was inside the booth. "Hang on, Comrade." The engine of the Hummer roared to life once again and Dimitri floored it, slamming straight through the front gates. Sparks and bits of it flying everywhere. Sheridan had no doubts in his mind that Iron's systems were going crazy now. As would be the moniters in the apartment. Picking up the movement of the mobilized men now already to work against Iron's own. The Hummer slammed through potted plants heading straight for the front door. "Its like the old days in Mother Russia!" and there was a hearty laugh from the man as he put more gas into it and into the front of the house. Wall was crumbling and falling as the men were piling out, Terry shook his head and moved, two 9mms first in his hands. Moving his left down aimed to the hallway where a man came rushing out. Bang. And the man fell right were he was. Dimitri shot up and sparks showered them along with bits of camera. "Camera makes you look ten times fatter, Comrade." He looked to Sheridan and lowered his gun, putting a hand out. Sheridan put one of his guns in its place and took his hand shaking it heartily. Dimitri spoke in Russian then once again in English. "In blood and in death, brothers." There was a nod from him as Dimitri turned one hall and Sheridan worked his way towards the room Sara was being kept in. he'd been close and he knew exactly where he was going. A door opened just before him and he pulled back just as a bullet ripped though the wall next to him. One of Iron's inside men was now rushing towards Sheridan and his own shot fired. The man stopped holding his chest for a moment the gun still pointed at Sheridan his trigger finger twitched quickly and the man fell forwards landing on the ground in a heap. His boots moved stepping over the man in the hall pressing his back against the wall next to Sara's room. Now to make his move.  
  
He smirked as he looked to Irons, only taking his gaze off of him for a moment to see Excalibur on his wrist, the reflection of metal being able to be seen in the light. "Possibly. For you see, I think I've come to a revelation." He says, moving ever so slightly closer to Irons and Sara. "I've decided that my relationship with you is no longer being fruitful. There's really nothing in it for me, anymore, and I think it's time to end it." He says, continuing to move closer. "and I think the best way to end it, is with this sword, going through your neck." He says, the flashes of lightning getting more and more apparent in the night sky. And as soon as the next blinding flash hit, Ian was in the air, flying towards Irons in a vicious jump kick straight for his face, almost being a blur.  
  
Jackie looked off to the side then just covered his face for a moment. Was Sheridan serious?!? It seemed that Jackie would fall apart now... another key player in his life was taken down. How many more times would he endure this, he was running short on emotions to go off of and if what Terry said was true then Jackie would bare a fierce looking scar of hatred and drag a trail of bloodshed with every strep he'd soon take. No more stops, no more games... it was time to get more serious than ever. His code was never to kill on personal terms because it took the professionalism out of his work but now... It was way beyond personal. Jackie closed his eyes tight and said nothing. His right hand twitched a few times, his fingers bouncing up and down before he took a tight grip on the handle and pushed it forwards. The kick-stand was pushed back up and with that the bike released forwards then twirled around in a full 360 spin before jetting off beyond the view of those in the trucks. Jackie's eyes blazed now, and his hands clenched on the handle tighter than ever before, his body low to the bike. It'd take him definitely no time at all to gte himself into the speeds of 190 mph forced through by Sheridan already. Jackie wasted no time in following behind. He didn't know what Sheridan was plotting but he had his own personal approach on things.  
  
Ok so he was on edge, and not a soul here could blame him. The bike never came, and he sighed a bit. There was nothing to do but wiat, and apparently that was exactly what they were doing, waiting. He turned back and began to walk toward Sherridan, and then he heard that same sound, a motorcycle roaring from nowhere. He stood and watched, ands listened to the exchange between Sherridan and Esticado. He saw all of the men getting ready for the ensueinf war, and he turned away and begujn to trod off, on his own, towards the Mansion/Castle of Irons. He wasn't going to "work" with the mob or mafia or whatever they called themselves, but he would just happen to be in the same place, at the same time... not to mention the fact that he was using thier weaponry. He was going to do this part, at least, his way. He was going to make one helluvan entrance, and with Brenda in tow... sparks were bound to fly. He was gonna create a little diversion, by merely mowing down anyone that he saw. He was slowly trodding off, and knew that the group of heavily armed russians would pass him by soon enough, but he was planning on it actually. Would you guard the back entrance, when there ere a dozen heavily armed men beating on the front one? Suddenly he thought back to the things that Sherridan had told him not so long before. "Risking our lives here? Who would have thunk it?" He chuckled a bit to himself, and then he heard all hell breaking loose, ok so it was only a few shots, but it took out the guard that watching his route. In not long he was standing around the back, just beneath a dangling rope, but there was no way he was going to climb it with the mini-gun he was packing. There was a large window next to him, and peeked through it for a moment. "Noone home... at least not in this neck of the woods." He looked around a bit, found a nice "Little" rock. "Knock Knock... I know your home." With that little remark the rock shattered the window and he climed quickly through. Ok... not the "secretive" approach, but it worked well enough. In a matter of seconds a pair of guards rounded the corner into what he could only call the "pool hall" since it had a pool table, or maybe it was billiards, but who cared. He lifted Brenda level with the two men's knees and squeezed the full handle trigger, mowing the two down in a hail of bullets, and only a feww seconds. "Damn... noone warned me how much kick this little baby had.... Time to take the party... to the partiers." He hoofed it out into the hall, and came face to face with another group of guards, ok group... maybe not, but there were two of them, were bieng the operative word there. He mowed them down, and made his way down the hall. "PEZ! The rescue squad is here to save the day!" He was shouting, not like it would "blow his cover" or anything. 


	25. The Angel of Darkness

The Angel of Darkness (Feat. Kenneth Irons, Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft, Jake McCarthy, Terry Sheridan, Jackie Estacado and Tora No Shi)  
  
The crash of lightning lit up the sky, revealing the clouds that had coated over the half moon in the sky. Its shape resembled the grin of a Cheshire cat, and the one that Kenneth wore. The trio was in the parlor now; the spacious room filled with expensive sofas a large fireplace and a bar near the west wall. As Nottingham leaped into the air, Kenneth pivoted, spinning the detective with him. The heavy crack of bone echoed in his ears and about the room as her neck twisted. She fell seemingly lifeless to the floor as Ken took a stance toward the bar, his back to the hall leading to the balcony atop the twin stairs. He watches Ian land where he was standing a few seconds before, and casually reaching up to the wall display, Kenneth pulled a Spanish sword and took a stance with the air of defense. "Lets make this interesting. I could fight you one-handed, after all I only needed one to beat you before." On the floor, Sara tried to move her fingers and her unblinking eyes watched as they didn't move. her spinal chord was severed! The newly changed Witchblade however was responding to it's host's injuries. The white/silver metal coated her like a suit of old fashioned armor. Clearly different from it's former green vines. Inside her mind Sara was consumed with panic, if she could scream she would.  
  
Lara stopped. Voices, two one Irons the other Nottingham's," Bugger." The word a whispering hiss. Carefully the Brit moved into the room next too the one in which was the two men and Sara. eyes peered. Good a balcony and it was an easy jump from that one to the one which Irons and Sara stood on. Hazel orbs watched the scene a moment between Kenneth, Sara and Ian. A dark look came over her features when Lara watched the madman take a brutal hold onto her Friend. Time to do some dirty work. Sneaky dirty work. A slender hand openned the door which lead out into the balcony quietly and only enough for her to slip through. Irons could not see her, his back was turned good. But Ian could. A finger came to rest against her full lips a sign to Nottingham to remain silent about the Tomb Raider. Slowly, footsteps silently put her out completely onto the balcony. The Brit crouched out of sight for the moment, watching and listening to the exchange between the two men. Lara would wait for the moment, the moment she could jump silently across the gap between the two blaconies and play Heroine. The look on Lara's face was dark, and very edgy, those who knew her well enough would call this look crazy. Indeed she was. Checking to make sure the .50 Magnums she had borrowed from Terry were loaded with fresh clips Lara then placed the gift form Jackie into the back waist of her torn pants as a wildcard, only use if needed. By hanging around the likes of Sara Pezzini, Terry Sheridan and the CIA Agent fallowing her about John Bishop, Lara had picked up some spy like traits of her own. Now they were coming highly to good use indeed, and now her dating of Jackie Estacado if they ever got around to it properly would probly further teach her new tricks of the trades and Lara Croft is always willing to learn. Learn how to be more of a badass crazy woman then she already is. She was finding it difficult to keep her breathing slow and undetectable, each slow movement sent sharp pains from her ribs. Sweat now stung at her cuts over most of her form as she held the twin large caliber weapons in her slender hands tightly. Her hands never sweat, her grip was ironclad and sent in stone. A silent hiss escaped her lips in anger when Ian attacked the madman. Damnit. He might just ruin her little plan, only time would tell and Irons it all depended on how he reacted to the action. Something told Lara that Pezz would get the worst end of it by far knowing how twisted Kenneth Irons is. That son of a bitch. Time to enter. Lara sprung across the gap landing soundlessly as she rose from her landing position and walked calmly up behind Kenneth. She had already cocked the guns, The Brit now stood behind him both guns coming to rest against the man's body at the exact same time, one barrel resting sharply forced against the side of his skull. The second coming to rest on the upper area of the arm with the runes. The sound of a shot rang through the air as a bullet lodged itself into his arm, blood pouring from it across the barrel as Lara left her aim poised there," Hello Kenneth." She looked like a mad woman, hair falling every where from her normally neat braid, hazel orbs darkened and angry. Cuts and bruises lining her body from footto head. The look apon Lara Croft's face was enough to scare any man even Jackie. It was dark, it was menacing, it was down right eerie as hell," I've had a very, very bad night. I susgest you don't bloody well piss me off anymore you son of a bitch." Even her tone had become darkened and full of hate. To further implicate her meaning the gun resting against the side of his head was pressed even more against the skin causing it to slightly cut at it. Lara was diffently beyond crazy now, she was now in Insane psycho bitch mode. Hazel orbs moved to Ian,"Get her out of her NOW!" Then she returned her full attention back to Irons )," Now we can do this two ways." A wicked smile came across Lara's face," One I can simply pull this other trigger and place another .50 caliber bullet into your body, this time your brain. Or you can stop whatever the ruddy hell you're doing to my Friend and you'll come out of this breathing." She jabbed the gun on his arm more into the fresh wound it had made," You got five seconds." The gun to his head pressed moreso into him now aswell.  
  
If Jake wanted to take his own approach he wasn't going to stop the man and he had watched as they passed him by. He had played his cards and now Jackie was involved, though unfortunately for the Spy there was a hitch in his plan. One stubborn Tomb Raider by the name of Lara Croft. Either way, Jackie had it out for him..if he happened to take out some of Iron's things and such before he came after Terry, it'd was better than having him come after him in the alley with Sara here. As he made his way up he could hear more gun fire go off, Jake had arrived and he shook his head some. At least surfer boy had gumption, and spunk the spy would give him that. Still he headed up towards the room. The clap of thunder echoed around them as the doors burst open and there Irons backing though with Sara and she looked worse than he'd picked up on the monitors. This was bad and he knew it. Dark twisted and about to be worse. Nottingham landed close as he moved against the walls head turning some to look into the room then pulled back. Sara was lying on the floor and the Witchblade was doing something odd. It looked rather medieval. The hammers of his guns were pulled back and he held them up. "Fuck." He spat lowly sharply. There was another voice now, Lara. No one could do anything with out Lara being involved. He knew he couldn't have kept her out, but he wanted her once to listen. She was livid and he could hear it in her tone. But in away it was making things worse. Especially for him. It was becoming chaos and brows lowered over his eyes. And hands gripped onto the guns. As soon as Jackie saw Lara, it was like signing his death warrant. Jackie already hated the spy with a passion and wanted him dead. To find the Spy played him on details of Lara, he was a dead man walking. Form shifted against the wall and he glanced in. Iron's men were every where there was no doubt about that. Gun fire raged everywhere and the outside weather seemed to depict the likes of that was going on within. Lightning ripped across the sky as rain bet down against the windows. Another clap of thunder and two men were moving from other doors of the parlor towards Lara's turned form. She was too focused upon Irons. Sure he wanted to yell at her for pulling another stupid stunt like diving in front of Jackie's shot gun blast. But now wasn't the time and he wanted to try to keep them both alive, well the three of them alive including himself. Another flash of lightning and when it was dark Sheridan slipped into the room. Two shots ripped from his gun, whizzing past Lara's head a short distance off, the man stumbled back from the shots and Sheridan pulled the trigger again, and the man fell down dead. Another shot sounded but it wasn't from either of Sheridan's guns and a bullet ripped against the flesh of the spy's upper leg. The other man had opened fire on him and now he moved. Another shot and glass exploded from around the bar Sheridan shifted on his feet in the room diving some behind the cover of the sofa as bullets flew. Hitting the ground he tucked rolling to his feet and whirled around shots were fired from his gun into the chest of the other man. Once he stopped moving they took aim on the other side of Irons.  
  
This rate of speed he'd crash into something sooner or later, most likely the Hummer's barely up in front of him. He twisted the bike and sped up just barely, during this action he would slowly begin to balance himself upon the bike in a crouched stance on the seat. He was getting ready for lift off. The more direct approach to things. His body started to gradually shift it's form, that of his own battle armor would form around him. Surrounding him in a protective envelope of metal. When he felt he was close enough to catapult himself upwards, he twisted the handle cause the brake to pound down and the bike to shift formation solely from the back wheel all to the front. With that his body shifted momentum and took into the air. During this time of flight his back muscles started changing, the wings of the Darkness would gradually come to rip apart through the armor and expand thus furthering his flight. With one full flap of both wings he increased speed until his diagonal shot took him right into a window. Both hands already changed into that of the De's he normally carried. Shots poured into the glass and shattered it as he swooped through. His entrance was noisy but his landing was silent. His wings would then submerge into his back once more. The shadowy blur of The Darkness passed through the halls, in a stealth like manner which was most unlike his usual run through and shoot em up type of entrance. Jackie having taken a different route went opposite of where all others were, starting from the top to the bottom. He'd make a sweep of each area. Not a sound being made as doors were opened and closed and steps were descended. The gun shots would lead him to his mark. He needed to be one floor lower. The creeping around and silence would end here. Jackie would enter into a deserted room. But it happened to be the room right above the battle field. He could hear the struggling and fires let off... and a few familiar voices but those were barely audible. He pulled his 6 foot Katana out form behind him then with all his might he slammed it into the ground The ceiling above them started to let up. He did the same thing over and over till he had enough holes going straight through the floor. The with one final blow, the floor caved in. Jackie falling down to their level with lots of noise and debris following. He would land in a crouched stance, sword in hand, eyes with the look of the Grim Reaper himself.  
  
-Ratta-tatta-tat-tat- Another one bites the dust, and two more duck behind a pair of pillars. "What? You guys aren't having fun anymore?" He heard the two guards getting smart, and hurrying off further down the hall. Then he heard something else... "Lady", again to use the term loosely, Croft, it had to be. That would explain the rope . He was still on the first floor, and he was guessing that he was directly below wherever that rope outside led. He wondered a second, hadn't someone said Lara had died? He shrugged it off, he knew better than to question things... and he wasn't about to start now. He pressed against the wall, just a those two guards came runing back, a bit better armed now. And here he is, out in the open. He started firing wildly, swinging Brenda back and forth like a madman, and tearing through the guards. After they had hit the ground, it seemed he was overtaken by the adreniline, since he continued to fire wildly. "MWAH HAHAHAHAHA! This is so BADASS!" Then he heard it, the all too familiar -click- of no longer having ammunition. He scowled and dropped the sub- machine gun with an all too sad look. "Sorry doll... it just wasn't meant to be." He removed his standard, and one of the 9's from where he'd stashed them about his belt. He took off back into the hall, since he'd ducked into a room during the fire fight. He began to make his way, once again, but this time a bit more... covertly. He found a flight of stairs, and quickly made his way up, popping off a few shots as he rounded on a pair of guards. He stopped as he heard a crash, from inside a room to his left. He blinked a second and shrugged, "Looks like the party has been started, and I must be the last to arrive." A pair of guards fired at him and he fired back, taking one of them out, and a bullet to the elbow, lucky shot. "That Fuckin hurts!" He turned, and with little more than a second thought, he decided to make his entrance. Surely it wasn't as silent as... well any of the other three, since he simply kicked the door in. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... ME! The calvery ahs arrived, hold your applause until after I arrest the bad, thank you." He stood there, one arm dangling loosely at his side, the other with his standard raised and aiming randomly at everyone in the room. Gun finally leveled off at Nottingham, and then over to Irons, before swinging back. "Hate to break up this little shindig... but I need one volunteer... Preferably the recently deceased," he motioned to Lara, "The Spy, or the Hitman... to take Sara the hell out of here." Ok... yeah so he was barking out orders to people that most likely not listen, bieng as each of them were criminals of a sort, but he was worried, since Sara hadn't moved since he'd entered. "I swear if Pez is dead, ya'll... each one of you, are going to have to explain to me why the hell I spent damn near three days doing serious law breaking tso she could keep her job... and then I'll shoot you."  
  
Ian was moving in slow motion. She fell. He actually did it! His jaw dropped as he watched her crumple. The assassin was stunned into silence. She fell. Ian was torn, his breath stopping in his throat. With the drawing of a weapon Kenneth was distracted and Nottingham took the opportunity to take a knee before the detective. His dark black locks of hair fell against her skin as he tried to figure out where to. how to get her to safety. Her neck was broken, if he moved her she would die, Ian knew this. - I have to save her- his inner mind screamed. The symbiotic weapon he wore took the initiate to aid him. Tendrils reached out to blend with the new metal of the Witchblade. The gold of his weapon etched fine lines into the armor and across her form. The snapping of her bones resetting. It was unnatural, but his knowledge of the two weapons settled his fears. she would be ok. Nottingham brushed her hair out of her face and waited until it was safe to move her. Kenneth's eyes narrowed as the bullet passed though his forearm "Mmm. The dead lives. Shall I consider this foreplay Miss. Croft?" His eyes glanced to the gun at his head and then over to her backup as Sheridan leveled his at the other temple. "Oh and you have a little pet." His eyes turned straight ahead and his brow darkened. "If I knew you were coming I'd have picked up a bit..." With that line dropped, Kenneth's knees bent and his arms shot out and he grabbed toward the two on either side, hoping to smash them together in the confusion. Even if Lara or Terry's shots were fired, with that move he would avoid the bullets. Wouldn't it be grand if they shot each other? Then he heard/saw Jackie and Jake. "Ah yes, the prodigal son. and the sidekick. " His glance was to Jackie and then to Ian. "Now I know why you have such a weakness for grand entrances.. Must run in the family." He grinned wider reaching out with his rune coated hand. Tiny shards of the Witchblade ripped from Sara and flew toward him Instead of coating his body, they sank into the flesh and then ripped out of the skin in a reptilian fashion. "Now the party can really get started."  
  
It was true she had beat the boys and started the fun without them. Undoubtedly Terry had told Jake she was dead, bad thing was she had no idea the Ex- Spy had decided to involve Jackie. Lara did not break her concentration from Irons to even look towards the door and the gun fire or Sheridan. Brows were furrowed," Your time is almost up, you don't answer me I pull the trigger anyhow." The guns pressed more so, a click occurring two clicks to be exact. Lara wasn't playing games, she was serious as a heart attack. The kind of heart attack you didn't live from. A very, very, very dangerous woman was pulling the strings now and commanded Irons very existence. In truth she hoped he'd give her the privilege of ending his life for good. But knowing Irons it would probably not be forever, just until he figured no one would mind him rising from the dead to rain his terror upon lives once more. Jackie. He had probably seen her alive and well...not so well. Terry was probably as good as dead right then. Even as Jake spoke, Lara did not pay him any mind. It was obvious by the look upon her features she was mad in all senses of the word: Out of her mind, pissed off, etc. Her feet remained planted firmly into the floor, hazel orbs dark and narrowed fixed on the back and side of Irons' head," Times up." She laughed," Foreplay No. After all I dare say you would have a very jealous hitman to contend with if it was." Lara's tone was snide, but still dark. Ruthless. She was gambling indeed. ) Nor was the woman stupid. When he grabbed her arms and bent his knees, Lara prepared for it. She in turn bent her own knees, her strength more than Irons as she kept her arms apart and pushed upwards hands still holding her guns," You underestimate me Kenneth." Midair using Irons as her base, Lara's feet came off the ground her fingers working the guns causing the clips to fall from them. With that the guns clattered to the floor as well. Her now free hands gripped into Irons' wrists, more leverage. Steadying herself, though her breath was coming in short gasps and clearly she seemed fighting off pain as well as Irons. Lara remained in complete focus. Kenneth was about to learn a little lesson," Never. Underestimate me. Ever." her movements were swift despite her sustained injuries which the pain of screamed at her. He had made his choice. Lara Croft would kill this man, even if it was with her bare hands. As she now flipped over Irons still remaining in his grasp, Lara's body jack knifed, turning so her boots were now coming towards Irons' face as the flip rotation was coming to a completion.  
  
Nottingham was taking care of Sara, the weapons intermingling. He scowled slightly looking past Iron's towards Lara for a moment then back. Still he was listening to see if any of Iron's other men tried to creep into the room they were now all gathering in. there were sounds and he shifted the roof over by the fireplace came crashing down and in the midst of its Mister Darkness himself. Well this was just perfect wasn't it. Iron's was surrounded but it was never that easy and he knew better than to even relax the muscles in his cheeks. There was another burst of sound and Surf-n-Turf busted in as if he were Rambo. "Bloody shut up!" he barked back towards Jake. He was in no position to give orders. But maybe Jake had a point if Lara took Sara instead, the Tomb Raider wasn't in a position to be standing there. Especially with the condition she was in. "I'm no ones -pet-" he growled towards Irons and form shifted the man had crouched and now he felt the grip on his arm that had aimed he shifted as did Lara. His free gun hand moved up to the hand gripping his arm and the shot came from the barrel. The feel of warm blood from Iron's hand and then the burn as the bullet tore into his own flesh. Swallowing he moved form shifting once more wrenching his now shot arm from the hand or Iron's. When Lara moved on her feet gripping Irons he dropped to the ground sliding baseball style under. Once her body lifted off the ground her boots moving towards Iron's face he rolled slightly. His other gun moved pulling against the trigger the shot aimed for Iron's knee cap. Finishing the slide he moved pushing himself up slightly, blood running down against his arm from the wound, the bullet lodged still inside. The pain shot up his arm, and he more than expected it. It was a shame he did it to himself in the process of getting Iron's. but he wasn't finished, it was almost silent team work and he moved to sweep Iron's legs out from under him. If he succeeded the man would fall backwards Lara's contact with his face might have been more so if he was against the ground. But how would Jackie respond. Seeing Lara alive, would he turn his sights on the spy instead? A glance moved up towards the shadowed figure of Jackie still gripping his own guns.  
  
a low growl emitted from Jackie, the sound came from the very depths of his soul. He was battered and tore on the inside. His concentration was thrown off for the most part but his desire would lead him on. Mourning was what he felt the need to do but he wasn't allowed that kind of time. His eyes remained closed for a moment until the debris cleared to expose Jackie sitting there on top of what was the floor above. One knee supported him up, his breathing somewhat non-existing. He'd feel mental pains in the morning... non stop headaches would definitely torment him for the majority of the day. his mental weakness he still kept that burning fire lit inside of him... He was as strong willed as the best of them. His pride wouldn't ever allow him to break down mentally or physically. Jackie's fire filling eyes reopened, allowing him the gift of seeing all that was going on. But something in equation was absolutely incorrect. There was McCarthy... Pezzini... Estacado... Nottingham... Sheridan... And Croft. Lara wasn't dead and in fact she seemed to be moving around pretty well from what he could tell. He had been manipulated once more... this time by what he considered always have been his enemy. Hatred was all he felt before and this made to further fuel the fire. Terry Sheridan was a dead man walking... The self control Jackie had wouldn't allow him to go berserk and kill Sheridan now due to the event currently occurring but he wouldn't forget this moment. heart almost seemed to skip a beat or two when he finally got to his feet and with whatever was fueling him, he would burst out into a mad dash. He had gotten worked up for no apparent reason. Pezzini was the least of his problems in actuality. But then again, Terry probably knew this and needed a way to get him to help. But at what price was the man willing to pay for his current act of treason. The windows around the place rattled a bit then violently bursted outwards, shattering due to gun fire. The darklings had massed themselves and come to welcome themselves to this little party. They of course had to come get their favorite Sara Pezzini and protect her... and their new favorite toy Lara was around so they definitely needed to come to this party. At this time, Jackie narrowed his eyes then looked dead at Iron's, about 5 feet away now... making him 4 feet away from Sheridan. The Darklings all packed heat in a heavy way. It seemed that a few of them brought their own "Brenda's" along for the party while others had some of Jackie's usual's. Jackie's mind raced, and with this sort of uncontrolled ability he could send thoughts to the Darklings and command them to do as he saw fit for them to do. His focus on Kenneth Irons and another. Jackie made no moves yet, he'd let the three fight for now till an opening presented itself and it looked as thought they actually needed his services.  
  
Okay... so things weren't going smoothly... but did they really ever? Now Irons was doing something... he had no clue what, but something flew from Sara to him and sank beneath his flesh. He had one hand on Sherridan, one on Croft, and was in motion. "The sidekick? What the fu..." He decided to just shoot him now, well, if Lara hadn't suddenly gotten in the way. He growled low and spat, literally. There was blood dripping down one arm, pooling on the ground in a sticky puddle. He waited, biding his time, waiting for his perfect shot. Then Sherridan made his own move, and the way was fully cleared, so "Mr. Surf-and-Turf" fired off three rounds at the very occupied Irons' chest. Sure it was a cheap shot, waiting until the bad man was no longer paying attention to the man with the least to offer in the form of resistance. Thre shots, quick, and well aimed, one, two, three, one after the other in rapid succession. It was a slight pattern, a zig-zag down the man's chest, not the easiest thing to dodge, especially when yer rather distracted. -BAM- The windows burst, and some... things came through holding copies of Brenda. His eyes went wwide at the rather strange sight, but he'd already fired on Irons, nothing to be done about that now. "Friggin hairy... cracked out midgets? What's next, clowns with grenades?"  
  
The shards of metal spiked out of his entire body, including his hands as Ken folded his newly spiked palms into the grabbing forearms of the Tomb Raider. Although he took the force of her feet into his chest, the scale mail that now coated him took the brunt of the hit. The sweep knocked him back toward the mahogany bar. His strength was outstanding. Digging the spikes into her flesh and bone Ken was knocked back into the counter of the bar. Normally he would have been torn apart from the woman, but the barbed metal from his hands dug in their anchors, dragging her along with him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on me." Just as Ken's mouth said 'crush' his hands clenched tighter and delicious squishing of her flesh and blood made his grey eyes flicker. Twin bullets grazed off the new armor coating him as his face splashed with a gush of crimson exploding out of the human shield in front of him. "Does that hurt love?" his tone mocked as he dropped her to the floor and popped his neck.. Pezzini was moving again. The gold tracings withdrew back into Excalibur and she stood with the aid of Ian. Her eyes seemed so innocent and demure as she matched gaze with him. Jade pools infused with flecks of gold now so alive and vibrant. "You're right. Things will end with a sword, just not yours." As the long serrated blade shot out of her gauntlet, it sank though Nottingham's torso and then her arm pulled back spraying a crescent of blood across the papered wall.  
  
The last encounter with both Sara and The Darkness was not to his favor. Tora came with the intentions of an honorable fight.. but instead was greeted with nothing but high caliber weaponry. It was in this particular case that he would come better armed. No...not with traditional and conventional fire arms. Armed in a sense of knowledge of what he is up against. "Within the Pool of beings enhanced by the supernatural.....I am the Natural who holds qualities only described.. as Super." Spoken as he stood just atop a ledge parallel to that of Irons' room. His very figure still, and one could notice the different clothing.. A Kevlar Body Suit with Shoulder and Chest Poly-Carbon Composite Armor plating. It would be all that was necessary in conjunction with his traditional array of Weaponry and Concealed aspects of his arsenal. Arms crossed.. he simply waited. Waited for the right time to strike...waiting for the Opportunity in which he can truly cause an upset in the Tides.....  
  
Lara's focus was only on Irons, but her hazel orbs did catch sight of Terry as he moved in. Damnit. She wanted the pleasure of doing the evil business man in. Her body screamed at her to stop, not to push. Gritting her teeth the Brit pushed on, relentless forcing her battered muscles to work. They responded to her command with a burning pain. The lovely cut decorated features grimaced slightly as her quick agile movements caused pain to press from her ribs. Eyes wanted to shut and tears wanted to fall. No, she held them at bay without her lids shutting, though the hazel pupils did become surrounded by damed up water within. Lady Croft would diffently hate herself for this in the morning, if she made it there. A chance, fifty fifty either way. Lara was fully aware of this indeed. She might actually die this time around. Then Irons made his move, she let out a sound of pain," It's never that easy." Through gritted teeth, her voice wavering. Pain shot through her arms and hands as Irons did his little trick. It was very rare Lara ever swore to badly, however this time she did just that," Fucker. You wish." As her body fell to the ground a bullet peirced her side. She did not cry out. Not at all, no only the weak cry out. However pain was indeed obvious as her form layed motionless for a few moments, but then slowly she got to her knees, then to her feet. Hands bloodied yes, a few fingers broken and her side killing her once again. She was blood stained and looked asthough she had been to hell and back again. Her orbs narrowed," Go..." Blood dripped form her lips as she spit it out," To.." Lara coughed up more blood," Hell."Lara's left arm was around her torso hugging the bullet wound, her right hand however as she had fell drew the wildcard. shiny Golden Desert Eagle, the present from Jackie. Her movements were swift, the barrel of the .50 calibar gun now resting between Irons' eyes. The instant it touch his skin the trigger was pulled. It was possibly Lara's final act as soon as the bullet left the barrel she crumpled to the floor, her body completely motionless as the gun fell from her bloodied hand.  
  
Sheridan knew the risks he'd taken involving Jackie in the matter. But it wasn't like sooner or later he'd not find out that Lara was indeed alive. Still, if his risking his own breathing for both women, was it little price to pay. Jackie already wanted to kill him anyway, what difference did it make in the spy's mind? None. But now something was strange and Iron's had taken on much of an effect like the Witchblade. And Jake opened fire when they had both moved "YOU BUGGER!" he shouted, Lara had been up to hit Iron's when Jake fired. This was defiantly not going to any sort of plan it was more like a free for all. And now the Darklings had made their entrance, just great. Form shifted as he pushed himself up standing on his feet. What ever Iron's had done when he'd been watching the monitor affected the Witchblade and now it was like working for him. Eyes glanced slightly out where Nottingham had taken Sara and his form shifted both guns raised once more. Well bullets were going to be much affect on Irons any where on the majority of his body. Lara's scream of pain filled his ears and brows knitted some. Form moved shifting slightly in the room. A shot rang out and he paused. Was it over? He some how highly doubted it. He wanted to move towards Lara's fallen form but he didn't. Not with Jackie there. The blood against his arm was beginning to dry and eyes scanned over towards Sara. The Witchblade was reacting now. But he didn't relax, and his hands still gripped the guns the hammers pulled back in a state of readiness. If Iron's was down for the count, and now Nottingham and Lara lie on the floor. He would probably be the next. Jackie hadn't made a single move against Irons, was he waiting to see the out come? Waiting to make his next move.  
  
Nothing. Dark. Numb. The pain slowly seeped from her body as she layed there. Her auburn locks had finally fell completely from it's braid, strands fell about her shoulders and across the floor, a few tresses falling across her ashened face. Death was lingering some where in the room to take the Tomb Raider. Light. A feeling akeen to flying. Lara had felt this sensation before, when Jackie had saved her life at the train tracks. The light, Lara looked at herself. Healed. Not a stratch, not cuts, no bruises everything gone. She felt whole, complete, free," Daddy, I'm coming home...your Lara Angel is coming home at last." Long tanned arms openned, awaiting to embrace her father. He stood waiting just beyond the light, a man of age, taste and a longing. To see his beloved Daughter again. Yes, time had indeed been stolen from them, but now they would have all the time in the world," Yes Lara Angel come, there is so much for you too see." Another figure, that of a woman," Mommy!" Finally Lara could meet the one woman she never had a chance too. Her Mother. Tears welled up in her hazel gaze as she embraced her father first and then her mother," Lara, how beautiful you are." Her Mother's voice was angelic, timeless. Perfect. Just as the Archeaologist had always thought it would be. The three of them now embraced. Tears fell from Lara's eyes," How I've longed for this day." The sassy brit was happy, more happy then she had ever truely been in life. A smile crossed her whole face it seemed and spread across her entire being. Heaven indeed. Meanwhile her body layed battered and broken on the floor of the room. Blood still seeping from her side, a few of her fingers twisted in very odd ways. She did not move, nor would she probly ever again. Indeed the woman had died in sacrifice to save another ," This was for you Sara." Came Lara's voice in a silent thought from heaven, however the voice echoed into the very persons mind it was for thanks to the Witchblade," My friend, my so called sister figure.For you." With that the connection closed between both women. Lara felt happy now, all else forgotten about life itself.  
  
The first thing that went through his mind was a simple thought, "Oops..." So he ended up shooting Lara instead of Irons, or rather riccochetting them from him to her, but it was all the same. He backed up slowly, seeing as how Sara had just stabbed Nottingham through the chest, Irons had some funky bone/scales now, and he had no clue where the hell they came from, and then there were those little whatchamathinggies toting massive weaponry. Well, the brit chick didn't seem to be dead, but he shot her good, probably got her in the lung though. His eyes flicked from Lara, to Sara, and back just in time to see her up and pulling the trigger on Irons' forehead. She fell, but his eyes were now on the little bug demon craked out midget things, "I swear if one fo you things comes near me I'm gonna make you regret it," he mumbled to himnself as he turned his attentions back to the room. "Sara... you alright?" Sure it was concern in his voice, she was his first partner since he'd joined the force. Sure, she treated him like crap, she never listened, and was way too secretive for a partner, not to mention that trouble followed her like lost puppy. One of the little things came a bit closer and he popped of a shot in it's direction, "I said stay back you little freak!"  
  
Jackie almost lost all sanity with that blow that Lara took, Jake had shot her... this upset him greatly, and this could've been one of the most dangerous blows to Jackie's mental state. First Sheridan and his mind games.... now Jake and his carelessness. Rookie or not... the kid had to get a rude awakening. Jackie turned his head to Jake, with narrowed eyes he nodded his head upwards to give gesture for the Okay to fire. The darklings cheered as they always seemed to. Bullets would now reign through the sky... all heading towards the arrogant youngster. Jake was in a very bad place but if he played cards right he could get away from the array of shoots, if he took refuge behind something of course. The bullets weren't piercing so they wouldn't storm through the walls. Jackie would immediately turn his attention away, his physical senses leading him to Lara. He would kneel beside her, not caring much for how close Irons was. If the man were to attack him then he'd get the dealing that he deserved to get. Both hands lay on her back till he slid her around and picked her up. His expression eased up a bit he backed away from the fight scene... all else could continue fighting but he really didn't have a reason to fight... this wasn't his war. There was always a solution but he wasn't sure if it was something that she was ready for. It'd be the same as the day he first experienced his transformation into the armor. Things from that day on got very complicated. The born killer actually feel again... what a miracle in itself. Jackie left himself no other choice, it was either he let her pass on or he could change her forever. But joining The Darkness was like going through with an arranged marriage... it was something you'd have to learn to love. Jackie had come to terms with it but how would Lara take it? They'd all find out sooner or later. Jackie pressed his back against the wall then leaned down, laying Lara's body back on the floor, laying her facing up. He'd need to go through a quick change, quite painful but it didn't seem like Lara had much left to feel from her condition. He was about to do like Neo did to Trinity in the matrix. Long tendrils rushed out from his armor and stabbed into her frame then quick enveloped her into a precise cocoon. Things in the room were about to get bright and hot. He watched her reactions as she would take the abuse without much fight left in her to do anything about it. But this was her test of trust... if she trusted his actions then she'd be able to deal with this. Jackie's now calm yellow blazed eyes only looked over Lara's frame. Nothing else in the room matter. The tendrils would lift her into the air and continue their work on her. Slowly rebuilding her molecular structure, making her into what he was. Upon reemerging she wouldn't have full control but with a strong enough will and desire, she'd be able to learn to do all that Jackie did. Light would then begin to form along them both... mainly emanating from her form beneath the tendrils. His eyes would now close up. The rays of light were somewhat brighter than he remembered. But he was too busy yelling to remember fully. The tendrils gradually pulled out from her body, leaving holes throughout all her areas, but they would quickly heal up as she finished transforming. Her body would remain in the air without much of his control having to effect her. The work had been done and now the rest was on how she took it. Would she reject the Darkness or accept it and finish her job? When Lara would emerge, she'd appear to have a new look and a somewhat different type of attitude. The Darkness changed personalities in minor ways, but they were always noticeable. Especially when Jackie created replica's of himself with the power, which was somewhat what he did with Lara. After the process was complete Lara would levitate down from her place in midair and the red beams of light would dissipate from her form to expose her new frame. What she'd do then was still a mystery..  
  
Kenneth took the hit square in the head, falling lifeless to the floor, as the last breath of life worked out of him, the shards of stolen blade flew back toward Pezzini, and his rune carved hand clutched at something about his neck. The brunette stepped over the prone body of Ian Nottingham the full plate armor clanking against the marble tiles. It looked like the suit must have weighed a ton, but her movements were swift and effortless. As Ken's fingers closed around the fabric and something kept very hidden, his body disintegrated into countless flecks and sparks, like an ember of fire. Her eyes cast toward Irons as he vanished and her head bowed as the shards from him clanked into her open hands. "My eyes. are open." She spoke low turning her head to her partner. "..It's days like this when you rethink med school huh McCarthy?" She winked and neared her partner, as she sauntered closer, the metal swam across her body, revealing flesh. As more and more of her skin were revealed it was clear that Sara was no longer injured. The white/silver metal finished its transformation leaving itself very much changed from the platted armor from before. From head to toe, Sara was unscathed. A metallic bikini top shone as brightly as the skimpy underwear that matched it. Heavy knee high boots of shining plated armor coated her knees and calves, the heel of each 'boot' thick and confident, raising the woman a full two inches. Sara shuddered, hearing her friend's voice in her mind. "I know. and I'm sorry." She knew Ian would survive the stab wound. Excalibur wouldn't let him die, by the hand of the Witchblade. But Sara was consumed with guilt at what Kenneth had manipulated her to do. "He. h-he wanted me to kill you all. and I would have." She looked to where he was a few seconds before, and shuddered again. "My God. I almost." She was clearly upset.  
  
A pull. Lara felt something willing her back to her body," NO!" She grasped for her parents. Her father who had been stolen from her by Manfred Powell and the Illuminati, her Mother who had died in birth of her and Ivan. Hazel orbs went wide, what was going on! She felt pain again, white hot pain indeed," I'm dead, I'm dead!" Prehaps she was going to hell? Yes, yes she belonged in hell anyhow, but at least she had gotten to see her parents. The light faded as blackness took over again, She couldn't see them anymore. They were gone forever now, surely. A new sort of pain this was however as bubbles of blackness began to surround her. She wanted to fight it, do stay with her mother and father. Her will to live however seemed stronger indeed. Her body seemed to lay motionless for the time being still as her mind slowly began to fill once more as her soul re-entered. Once the connection was made, her mind, body and soul becoming one something strange began to occur. Her body was perfect repaired, though her clothing still gave reminders of the carnage she had been through. It started as a twitch, first in her slender fingers, muscles once again pulling and contracting within the skin. Her midsection arched slightly asthough something alive within was trying to escape her body. A first breath, then another as silver and gold vine like tendrils began to snake along her form. The sounds of cloth ripping filled the air, as the armour began to form along her frame, much as that of the Witchblade's. It seemed to sweep outwards from beneath her almost, wrapping around her wrists and arms. Claws of silver crept across her slender fingers now binding there. It weaved around her neck, a choker like creation resting there now. the tendrils moved asthough alive, it crawled along the sides of her face like liquid metal coming to rest in talons almost along her cheeks. Metalic tiger stripes in gold and silver. The metal vines moved downwards across her torso ripping the tank-top now completely from her frame, as the fabric fell the armour now covered her bosom to a half way decent point. It snaked down her sides, across her pelvis the remaining leather of her pants falling away aswell. Soon it wrapped around her legs, creating boots and finally coming to an end as sharp spiked heels of said boots. For another few moments she remained lifeless or so it seemed. A third breathe, eyes openned, a flash of deep green now as they glowed," I..." She rose to her feet," Live." The glowing green orbs took in the world from a new perspective it seemed as full lips parted glupping in that wonderful air. A slowly smile soon crept across her lips as she spotted Irons form motionless on the floor," Good, I killed the bastard." She still retained her refined english accent as Lara now beheld herself slowly," What in the Queen's name.." Darkness. Jackie had done something to her. She instantly rounded on him," What in the bloody hell did you do to me?!?!" Her voice seemed to almost roar as the lights flickered and went out almost as if by her command within the whole penthouse. Her taloned fingers clenched as she found she could do nothing against me. Glowing orbs narrowed slowly," Tell me now." The refined accent dark now and commanding.  
  
His form moved and tensed the Darklings were becoming restless and Jake's shooting at Lara and now towards a Darkling he was just asking for trouble. His forearm throbbed and he lowered it putting the other sig back in its rightful place. Was it really over? How could one be really sure. After all hadn't Sara seen Iron's die before, fall from a ten story window, and without a hand. And the Irons who was lying upon the ground indeed had both. Apart for the one he'd shot. "Jake, you blooming idiot! Don't.." the rest of his voice fell away Jake had already shot and the spy shook his head. Things hadn't exactly turned the way he'd expected them too. Especially how everything had built up to this point. Was how things ended a let down, maybe. But not too much damage had been done to them. Save for Lara and Sara. Both women had been through hell and back, and now the Tomb Raider lie unmoving. -Come on Lara, get up.. your too stubborn to die like that.- his voice thought in his head and he was pulled from his thoughts as shots rang in the room once again. He turned quickly and it had been the Darklings now shooting towards Jake. "Move!" his other hand waved some towards Jake and he stopped. Sara was moving and Iron's body disappears. His eyes closed as he shook his head "The bloody things I get myself into.." but still there was a pang in his chest. Lara'd fought so hard against everything, and still he found himself trying to work things in his mind. If anyone should have been, it should have been him. It was his plan to storm in to Iron's place to get Sara out. Form shifted once more as Jackie turned moving to the Tomb Raider and Sheridan didn't do anything. What was left to do? Nothing. At least for the spy there wasn't. He'd lived up to this point and did what he got involved to do. Eyes scanned the room, while everyone had been preoccupied, Jackie with Lara. Sara dealing with Jake. He'd slipped silently out. Moving down the hallway some he pressed his back against the wall and pulled his locking blade from the back of his belt. With the darklings still fiering it gave sound good cover. Flipping it open he gritted his teeth slightly digging it into his flesh. Swallowing hard he shifted the blade and finally with a flick the bloodied bullet dropped to the ground and he moved once again, the wound bleeding once more. With a heavy breath he moved once again heading down the rather ransacked looking stairs and into the foyer where the front of the Hummer was still. There was a sound behind him and he pulled his gun aiming as a limping man rounded the corner. "Ah, Comerade..I zee you've made it out alive as vell." There was a slight grin from the Russian "I usually do." He said dryly slipping the gun back in its holster. Sheridan haden't stayed to find out what Jackie had done, at least not in the room he hadn't and the lights flickered and then went out. What ever Jackie had done to Lara seemed to work, and Lara was back in the land of the living."Well..let her be ruddy pissed with someone other than me." He breathed and moved past the Hummer. Rain still fell outside, but the skies had calmed some. "I deffinatly need another ruddy 'oliday from this..wonder what Fiji's like this time of year." The spy turned some looking up towards the estate while Dimitri joined his side.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, Ian laid back on the floor of the penthouse, in the state between consciousness and unconsciousness. He was still breathing, and Excalibur was currently working on repairing the stab wound which he had suffered. The bits of skin were slowly coming together as Excalibur tended to the wound, slowly healing it, much like the Witchblade had done with Sara. Excalibur gently stirred his mind, urging him to wake up. A few moments later, he did just that, slowly sitting up, and then opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Irons, dead and bleeding on his own floor, as he then slowly turns his head to look to Sara, a behind view of her. He slowly got up, his obsidian hair swishing lightly as he did so, looking around. He moved to check the stab wound he had suffered only to see that he was fine. Excalibur must have took care of him from there. He looks back to Irons dead body once more, then back to Sara. "You're alright." He says as more as a confirmation than anything else, not with everyone else being here. Looking to Lara dressed in the same fashion practically as Sara, he just shook his head, hoping that he wasn't seeing double from all of this. He felt relieved , yet....torn at the same time, but of course, his stoic face showed nothing of it. He looked to Excalibur on his wrist, then looking around for his katanas somewhere around the room. Anyone seen my swords?" He asks, checking around.  
  
Well... that was a mistake. Jake had, literally, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Everything that at one time could have been useful was either too far away, or destroyed. He grinned a bit, shook his head, and dropped his standard from his grip. These little creatures had somekind of wicked and menacing grins all around, and they seemed to be all to happy to fill the "Rookie" full of hot lead. The gun clattered to the ground, but Jake merely smiled. Sara was just fine, and that was the reason he was here, right? He'd risked his job, maybe his freedom so she could keep her own. Now to keep her from whatever he'd come here to keep her from, he'd made the mistake of getting on someone's nerves, and someone did not like the fact that he'd accidently shot Lara Croft, and it was an accident after all. He was still smiling, as his eyes closed to the sound of many clicks of the weaponry, and the little devils opened fired. "It's been hell Sara... Maybe next time we'll actually be friends, huh?" His smile widened a bit, and then he laughed, long and hard. There wasn't anything else to be done now. Noone in that room was faster that a sub-machine gun's rate of fire, and he was making no move to try and outrun the bullets by running in circles. The bulletts ripped through the air, the sound he had become used to in the fifteen minutes he'd carried a weapon so like those that fired on him now. There was nothing that could save him now, was there? Nope. Not in a dozen scenarios like this, would the young man make it out alive. Sara was close, but not close enough, and she seemed fairly distraughtin her words... the last words he heard before the bullets from the little things began to tear through him at random intervals. Some tore through his legs, others through his torso and arms. You can call him a rookie, you can call him a surfer boy, or a wanna-be, but one can't call the man a cowerad. So he couldn't escape fate, he wasn't about to try to run from the inevitable. He would have tryed to get out of the path of the bullets, but his arm was still bleeding from the lucky shot that shattered his elbow, and he had little to no energy left to run, he could barely hold himself on his feet anymore. So he stood there, and no power on the face of the earth could save him now... bullets had already ripped through his body.  
  
Smile placed along the lines of his facial expression. He was happy that she hadn't left the world just yet but he knew he'd never hear the end of it now. She'd blow up on him for sure. She got him but There was a price to pay for cheating death. She was good at doing it but this time she needed help. Preferably The Darkness... Jackie folded his arms at his chest then reverted back his form from the Darkness armor, not needing to wield it anymore. Lara would have to learn for herself how to revert back to normal he doubted she'd want to the way the Darkness tore her clothing apart. He smirked a bit still even as she yelled. He had no reason to answer... she knew the answer in the back of her mind... she just had to get used to it... He would just point to a shattered mirror to their left, intending for her to see herself first before speaking and asking questions... "I Helped You cheat death one more time.."  
  
The lights flickered back on slowly, a sigh," Damn you for doing it." Her tone was sad. Her head fell hanging forwards, her loose auburn locks spilling over her tanned shoulders. Glowing jade orbs peered at Jackie through the tresses as they fell about her iron straight. They then shifted, her head lifting to stare," Mary Queen of Scots..." Long toned and tanned arms lifted as she inspected her 'new' self, eyes wide," I'm like you..." She shifted her gaze back to him, her movements slow, graceful and yet had a deadliness too them," Am I not?" Shock was the newest feeling she felt," But...why?" The glowing orbs blinked slowly," Why did you give me life back?" The woman's head tilted to one side slowly," Explain this to me." Lara felt like a child, lost and confused," Oh bugger." Eyes rolled," I'm practically naked!" Arms folded now, a brow arched slowly," Don't you dare grin Estacado, don't you dare!" Lara huffed slightly," Peachy, I know what Sara feels like now." Speaking of which, the Brit turned and looked to her friend," Sara, thank the heavens." But would this change their friendship? She was now a part of the Darkness now, the Witchblade's mortal enemy. She moved back against Jackie slowly, her back pressing against his front, "Don't leave me here. I feel....alone now." In truth Lara felt Jackie was all she really had now and to everyone else in the room she was indeed dead after all.  
  
An expression of horror washed over her face as she watched Jake's torso explode from an onslaught of bullets. A flash of her memory. It was Michael Yee all over again. The sound of sirens approaching was already in her ears. Sara knew he was dead. no surgeon in the world could save him. Even if he lived, he would be a vegetable. This was beyond the Witchblade's powers. The detective remembered that fateful night when she had tried to bring Michael Yee back to life. he begged to die. She remembered the message on her phone from his wife. widow. Janet. Now Sara had to tell Jake's parents that she failed. Her eyes closed as the image of his parents flashed before her eyes. She had met them once. they had stopped in on a vacation to see where Jake worked. Sara wished now that she could remember his mother's name. Her eyes opened; hollow and empty. Pezzini was off running.. Needed to be away from all this pain. It was almost like the homicide detective had reached a saturation level of pain, and the nerves that felt the agony were dead. She stepped out the front door, the newly changed Witchblade retracting into a delicate bracelet, leaving her naked save the small pendant given to her by Irons and the symbiotic weapon. The rain washed over her bare skin as she neared the ex-spy. "He killed my partner." She said simply, blinking as raindrops dripped off her eyelashes. Those hollow eyes looked toward Terry, the flash of red and blue lights began to wash over her naked flesh as squad cars closed in.  
  
wings gradually emerged for out of his back and kept comfortably behind him. He would keep leaned against the wall for the time, his eyes of course without a second's thought he scanned her outer beauty. He wanted so bad to grin and say something but she yelled at him not to so he covered his mouth with a hand, restraining it. He would wait on her to come to him, and she seemingly did. He would give a very cryptic answer as he always did... "Baby, you know why I did this. I don't need to explain it all. You know right here...".... he placed a finger which traced lightly over her heart... "That's why I brung you back."... he looked up then looked to his side... the Darklings already submerged back tot he shadows and left a mess of bullets. Jake was hit and hurting bad... or was he even hurting anymore? He was most likely done in quick. He went out like a Gangster in a movie. He took it like a G. But now what would Sara do. Jackie didn't think twice to find out. His wing wrapped around him and Lara while Jackie whispered into her ear... "We really should go... don't ask why, just trust me. Lets go back to the Dojo." 


	26. The End and The Beginning

The End and The Beginning.. (Feat. Terry Sheridan, Sara Pezzini, Ian Nottingham and Lara Croft)  
  
Boots moved again against the ground as he walked out into the night, the rain falling around them washing the blood from his arm. His thigh hurt partly where the other pulled had grazed him but his arm hurt the most. And his removing the bullet made it throb even more. The darklings had probably gotten Jake, unless he had run. But somehow Sheridan didn't think the detective was that kind of man. Still, his thoughts were dark, grim. He involved Jake. And now Sara had witnessed the loss of another partner before her eyes. Form shifted as something came out after them. he was still edgy and the sig was pulled out aimed towards the form as it neared. Breath pulled from his lips. It was as he had assumed. Jake was dead, now lying on the floor. As Sara neared he replaced the Sig and Dimitri moved to one of his own men who was howling across the lawn, leaving the spy with the distort Detective. Shoulders shrugged off his jacket as he moved slowly the rain rolling against his cheeks and dripping off his chin. "Sara I'm sorry.." he moved draping the jacket around her shoulders. "..I shouldn't 'ave involved 'im. Its my fault." Even some of Dimitri's own were dead because of their involvement. He didn't know what else to say to say towards her and he glanced away some before back. Was he feeling guilty. Yes. The red and blue flashing grew closer and he shifted turning to look over his shoulder towards Dimitri with a nod, the Russians slipped of into the night and away from the scene. The spy wanted to say something more, to try to console her, but he wasn't even able to towards Lin, when Chow did. "I'm sorry it 'ad to turn the way it did. I'm only a spy..not a miracle worker." He breathed, the loss of life had at least been minimal, with as much damage and destruction the place now shown. Form shifted once more as NYPD were now nearing them.  
  
He had left her, saying she needed to come to terms with who and what she was now. Lara wasn't sure what to feel or think. Was she evil now...was she still a good person? Not saying Jackie isn't, but...the Brit was highly confused indeed. Hazel orbs had returned to normal, it seemed unless Jackie was near her she could not become transformed if you will by the armour and the green eerie glow could not over take her brownish-green eyes. Naked now, completely as she stood in a room prepaired completely for her. A full lenght mirror stood in the corner of it, a large four poster bed behind her to one side and of course a dresser, the normal things all bedrooms contain. She stared into the mirror at her unclothed form, save for panties for a long time. The room was completely dark save for the illumination of the moon through the glossamire curtians to her left. She had grown used to being in the dark fast and did not seem to mind it. He had said that was a good thing, fear never made it easy with this. No fear was good. Lara Croft never feared anything, but why was she so scared now? A head full of questions now, things would never be normal again for her. Life as she had once known it was dead. A part of her had died with it aswell. After a long moment of staring at her repaired seemling perfect naked flesh, Lara moved. She moved towards the bed and picked up a soft satin silver colored slip like night dress and slide it on over her head. The cool material felt wonderful against her skin. This was home now. Bare feet padded silently to the window as she stared out it, and down into new York City. He was out there somewhere, the Knight in Shining Dark Armour, her savior, her lover so to speak. A sigh fell from slightly parted lips. She lifted the famed golden gun that had ended Kenneth Irons' life and pressed it against the spot where she figured her heart was located, if she still has it. the cold metal seeming to seep through the light material she wore now. Both hands held it there gently," I am yours. You are mine." The words came as a whisper as the British Bombshell came to terms with what she is now. An Angel of Darkness.  
  
Sara sighed. A random thought that she would never see her motorcycle again passed over her thoughts. She looked to Terry again her tone dull and lifeless, even as she noticed the lights. "Michael. Jake. Lara.." It was staggering to think of all the blood on Ken's hands. Unbeknownst to Sara Irons even had connection to the death of her father, James Pezzini. "I don't think I can handle a truckload of questions and a possible night in holding right now. I can't look Joe in the eye right now and tell him I've lost another partner. that I've failed." She swallowed, blinking slowly. She was in shock, blurting the first thing to come to her head. the lack of energy. "He's taken everything from me, and you know. boil it all down." Her lips pressed together as she clenched her jaw. Her head shook eyes casting away. "It all comes down to me. If I could have just looked the other way when Estacado took that cop hostage. "The naked detective didn't react to the jacket. Nor to his self abuse. It was when his hand barely touched her skin that she winced. "Don't touch me. everything I touch turns to shit. Everyone I love. care about." She stared at him blankly, "I can't trust anyone right now Terry, but to be honest," She looked pained again thinking about the past 36 hours. "you were only doing your job. I just fucked up."  
  
Form shifted once more "She's like 'im now isn't she.." he looked into Sara's face, she didn't need to tell him, he already knew. "Tch. She never did listen to me anyway.." perhaps in a way saying it like that made him feel better about the anger he felt in the matter. But he shifted once more as she spoke. There was another heavy breath pulled from his lips as he watched her. How lives could be turned so upside down in a matter of moments. Shoulders rolled forwards. A brow arched slightly as some of the cars parked though the red and blue lights still flashed. "Then get away from it all. Even if it's for a short time." An ambulance showed up and a young kid got out moving towards them noticing Terry's arm. "Sir, can I have you come with me and we'll fix that right up." A slight growl pulled from his lips a moment as he looked towards the kid "Do you mind, mate?" the kid was persistent. "But sir. You've been shot." The kid wouldn't listen, but Sheridan wasn't in the mood for it. He felt a bit sorry for the kid as a fist struck him knocking him down to the ground. And he glanced up at Sara. "..'E wouldn't shut up. And I wasn't finished.." she had said words similar to those the night he'd seen her at her apartment. "You've told me before." he looked at her "I don't expect you to trust me, or anyone with what you've been through, love. I'm a spy.. most of my life was spent living off lies. Being someone I wasn't to get my job done." He breathed out and looked at her and he remembered something that had been spoke to him before. "People can't change who they are. And we all knew the risks something like this would 'ave been. I'm just sorry things turned out the way they did." He moved slightly glancing to the kid on the ground as he groaned. "We all did what we though we needed to do. No what we felt, like we should 'ave. Everyone make a wrong move. Its life." Form shifted now as he turned some the NYPD was already starting over the scene and he walked away slightly. "Should you need anything.. the number will always work."  
  
How quickly things changed, within just a few hours. Some things were righted, some were not. Friends are becoming enemies, and enemies are becoming friends. Lara had been changed, Sara distraught, Jake was dead, and himself.....the jury was still out on it. Looking down to Sara from where he was, he leaps from the balcony, and jumps to the ground, getting up without anything to show it. "I'm sorry about Jake." He says simply, looking to her back, wondering if she would even care that he was there or not. It was going to be a while before she was truly alright.  
  
Sara stared at him blankly as he spoke, rational and clear headed. no wonder he made such a good spy. She cast her gaze toward the EMT as he tried to bind Terry's wounds; And received a nasty rebuttal. Cops were closing in past them, regarding her nakedness, for as long as time would allow before the responsibility of a job and innocent lives kicked in to get their legs moving again. Her clean, healed fingertips touched over Sheridan's shoulder as he turned. Sara pushed him about and tried to find something of comfort to offer, but her words failed her. Her face crumpled into his chest as she finally let go of her tears. The sirens and shouting voices around her concealed the sound of Nottingham's low voice, but she knew he was at least close. always watching. The brunette's head was down her hair falling into her face parallel to the falling rain, and her mood. Her salty tears mix with the falling droplets, as she has nothing left in her but to let go.  
  
"Those who die are never fully gone. Memories always remain." Form shifted once more "None of us could have just sat there and not do anything about it." the rain was slowing down becoming lighter falling still from the sky. Why at times like this was there always rain. "But don't fret too much, hm love. Nothing you've done is going to be the end of me. I came to New York with lingering feelings for a woman, who 'ad a dangerous man at 'er side seeking the same. I've stepped on toes. Not like I 'aven't done it before. 'ell I'm sure there are still men in China looking for me to end my life. I'm used to it by now. Jackie's threat is no different." He stopped when Nottingham dropped down near, speaking his condolences towards the distraught Detective. Eyes moved towards the man, he'd been a player in the game from the start. He'd taken Sara to Iron's delivered her straight into his hands. And yet he betrayed the man. It was interesting the effects a woman could have over a man. Even one like Nottingham, even Jackie.. and even himself. He blinked when she gripped his shoulders and pulled him around. He could feel her face against him as she cried and chest fell slightly while he exhaled. A hand moved brushing against her wet hair as he stood there and let her cry. Sometimes silence was more comforting than any words could have been. But his eyes moved to Nottingham who was standing there. Soon the PD was bustling around them, going about their own work.  
  
His eyes widen slightly as he sees Sara move towards Terry, trying to be comforted. His face falls slightly, it was probably better that she did. What could he say to her? He loved the woman, that was for sure, but here she was going to Terry. Looking behind him, he saw the street starting to fill up with on lookers and police. She probably hated his guts, and he couldn't blame her, he had been responsible for most of this. Hanging his head low, as the rain fell into his hair, he turns and moves away from her, and starting to walk off into the horizon, not really sure where he would go tonight. He wasn't sure whether to give Sara space, or to be with her, but it was all so confusing either way. He didn't really know what to do. 


	27. Coming to Terms

Coming to Terms.. (Feat. Lara Croft, Jackie Estacado, Sara Pezzini and Ian Nottingham)  
  
The now Angel of Darkness stood in the room having been given to her by Jackie at his Dojo. She was dressed comfortably in loose black pants and a dark blue tanktop. Irons straight auburn locks fell loosely about her shoulders, thoughts raged inside her mind. Never again would things be the same for Lara Croft. She knew this and had come to terms with it last night. She was always one to adapt quickly, and this situation was treated no different. Most of the day she had spent alone within the confines of her room, thinking. A part of it she had explored the Dojo further and found it rather nice, tranquil and relaxing to the senses. Now she sat on the bed in her room in meditation or so it seemed, however her mind was too full and to aware of things around her. Any sound made, any movement and she knew.  
  
The morning was silent, not something very new to Jackie while he remained in the confinements of his Dojo but it seemed somewhat odd to him. Only because he wasn't alone in the Dojo. The essence of those that he hired and asked to stay in the Dojo was all he was used to, now Lara was inside and had stayed here. Much went down yesterday... a lot of what he still probably hadn't even registered into his mind. Everything went wrong yesterday... there wasn't any good in his mind that came about his having experienced the war inside of Irons' Estate. He figured he'd go explore now. It was time for him to pay Lara a visit. He had been expecting her to show up to his room but she had did no such did, which was slightly peculiar since she was the type to be nosey and see what was going on around her... at this moment, the entire Dojo. Or if she had done so, she only observed and said nothing and to no one. His steps fell silently upon the ground. Her place of location wasn't too far from his own and this was done on purpose. He'd need to personally keep an eye out for her, since she was constantly put at risk He actually couldn't remember a time when she just went an entire day without some random act of violence coming from her or someone else in her presence. Jackie's wrist slowly turned as he would open the door to her room up.  
  
Deep breaths left the seemingly once again perfect physique of Lara Croft, her long legs had been folded into an indian style, her long arms resting limply across them. Hazel orbs were hidden behind thick closed lashes and an overly calm look was across her features. Bare feet rested against the white liniens of the bed as she set near the middle of it. The Brit was rather a bit shocked that he had not come to see her sooner then now, but then again Jackie had probly expected her to pay him the visit. Not this time, she had too many questions she needed to figure out for herself and ask of herself. The brown and green splashed irises were now visable as she heard the door click, indeed he had come to her. Lara figured as much soon he would. Night was near, she could feel it in her very being now, there was a sigh a long exhale of air," You took longer then I expected." He would understand the meaning behind the words spoken in that still aristrocratic accent from Surrey, England as it's owner now stared at him, eyes full of life, questions a slight emptiness and an eerieness aswell.*  
  
His eyes examined her features. The Darkness had taken away all the phyiscal pain from her outside features but he could feel the mental pain that had been added. It seemed as if a burden had now been placed on her, one that she wasn't ready to take on but he all too well knew how that felt and look at him now. He had turned out the best he could have. But then again... he was a slightly troubled person all the time. His body maneuvered over to her bed, stopping at the right side of it before he could settle himself onto it somewhat, leaning down with one arm supporting him. He was leveled now with her, still taller but leveled nonetheless. He said nothing to her comment of his timing... there was nothing for him to say about that. He could've joked on it but he could feel the seriousness in the air of the room. Lara's aura had been changed. Her new gift having brought them to a closer understanding, or rather helped Lara to further understand him by first understanding what she was now. He looked her straight in the eye and tried to read what he could, a cloud having been placed over her, one that was previously not as thick... "What is it that your searching for now? I may not have all the answers but I may know the answers to whatever it is your trying to figure out. "  
  
She was never one to visably cry, infact the only time she ever did and it was obvious was on the date of her Father's death, the fifteenth of May. That was never a good day, and it never would be. A part of her being wanted to cry, but the other part, the strong part simply would not allow it. Lara had lost her family, her friends, life as she once knew it was pretty much dead and gone now. Alot of these thoughts was due to the fact she had almost gotten happiness in death, she had almost held the two things she longed for the most inlife, but inlife they were once again torn from her grasp. In silence she stared at Jackie without emotion at first. Could he see her inner struggle now? Was her thoughts and actions that readable, so it seemed as he spoke. Soon a sense of mixed emotions over came her. Should the Brit feel anger towards this man for doing what he deemed right? Or should she be thankful? It was all too much to take in right now, with mental motions she pushed these things to the back of her mind. Yes, Lara was running from problems again in a sense," I'm searching for alot of things right now Jackie." Idly she wondered what all did he know about her? The thought of asking him pressed and nagged at her," Hm. What do you know about me? Do you know that last night I was almost complete? Indeath I almost found happiness that in the end really could never be?" Her body shifted, knees drawing up against her frame as long arms wrapped around them her chin now resting atop her knees. Silence again, for a few moments before she spoke once more," I don't know what to think..what to feel.." Could it be for the first time in the woman's life she felt vunerable and was expressing it? In a way yes, but also in a way she felt lost and confused," Nothing will be the same anymore. A part of me still died last night." She looked away now, obviously fighting tears. If he knew her aswell as he seemed to Jackie would understand how hard it was for Lara Croft to show emotion, esspecially the ones she was feeling now.  
  
His body slid back more and more, his movements very gradual and slow. He would eventually end up right next to her, the distance between them both cut short. He didn't look her in the eye any longer, he didn't want to try and read her any more than he already had. It did pain him to see her like this but what could he do about it? He in truth didn't know as much about her as he would've thought he did, her question proving this to himself. When she curled herself up, he moved himself behind her and basically covered along her form, this would eliminate the possibility of him seeing her unless she uncurled and turned herself to face him. He didn't want to see her this vulnerable. He already could feel it but he didn't want to know by her expression how much pain she was dealing with. She told him that she was almost complete... he knew not what that had meant in all actuality but the little he knew from factual documents was that she, like him, had no parents to console with. He had figured she meant that was almost there in death with them and he had taken this from her... "I'm sorry Lara... I just did what I thought was right. I Just... couldn't watch you die there."...He felt bad for his actions but didn't exactly know if she was angry with his actions or happy in heart that she still lived. His arms came to wrap around her form, a form of physical comfort from him was all he could do now. She would have to work out her feelings on her own. He would be there for her throughout the time it would take her though. A question had come to mind now as he continued to wonder. Why did she fight so hard to hide the emotions she felt. Even around him, she wouldn't let up and just once show a signal of weakness. His face touched against her cheek as he motioned his head forwards more... "You know, your still human... No one's perfect... Why do you hide your true feelings? What's holding you back? I don't think anyone besides me has gotten this chance to see you even this vulnerable."  
  
He came around and behind her, his arms coming around her. The woman in her, the fact that she was simply a woman and human came into play and she leaned back into him. No one had really ever held her in moments like this, seemly no one had probly dared too even think of such a thing. A sigh escaped her, it seemed to come from her very core and a single tear did fall rolling down her satin tanned cheek. She didn't move to wipe it away. Lara was discovering more then ever know what Jackie had said. Still human, she had always been just human and she always would be.A bit of a sad smile crossed her full lips," I've never claimed to be perfect you know." A bit of a chuckle, still the same old Lara in the end. Seriousness once more over took her being as her head rested back against his shoulder arms coming to rest about his, which laid around her," I don't like to feel weak, let alone vulnerable." Hazel orbs shut now, lips pursed a moment in thought," It's.." A bit of a huff it seemed this was hard for her to explain," Feelings, emotions they are my downfall. Everytime in my life I have ever conveyed an emotion or a feeling something gets mucked up. So I decided to simply stop feeling or rather ignore it." Her tone seemed dry, she did not want to admit this to anyone at all, but in a way she felt like she had to that maybe getting it out would help. It did, but it didn't. She shook her head slowly," If you think I'm angry, I'm not." Eyes openned again," I could never be angry with someone who cares." The last sentance came as a whisper barely autible.*  
  
A smile shown on his face... She was letting up a bit. For the first time in who knows how long. He doubted that she had been this way for a long time with another person having been present if she had even ever been this way in front of another at all. His left hand would slide up her arm then lightly wipe the single tear that came from her eye. He kept the smile along his features... Her aura was clearing a bit, the process would be slow but he was a very patient man when it came down to these situations. He would further show his compassion towards her by kissing the spot where the tear was wiped. Both his hands covered and held her's, finger intertwined and locked. He would now close his eyes and allow her to rest against him. A response was then given to her comment... "Your right, you never said you were perfect... I just thought you were."... Jackie would never change, no matter the situation he would always add his little smooth comments. He would then continue to give her his full attention, listening the words that came from her mouth, picking up on even the slightest change in her breathing as each word flowed out. Her feelings captured inside each word that passed through her lips... "Don't worry about things going bad between us... I don't think any of the other guys cared for you as much as I do. Express yourself... it's what keeps the relationship going. I think that's why your other relationships won't compare to ours."  
  
His gentle touch seemed relaxing, it seemed to almost fill long since empty gaps in her life. Though many of those gaps would never be filled at all. Eyes closed a moment, she seemed surprized that such compassion could come from such a man indeed. Jackie never ceased to surprize or amaze Lara at all. Prehaps this was part of the reason she was attracted to him, the other factors being he could keep up to par with her and kept her on her toes. The closeness was all to nice, too perfect and she did not wish to do anything at all to break it. A smile now once more produced itself across her full lips," Hm. You can always seem to make me smile.." And even the times they had went head to head in battle, somehow, some way he did indeed make a flicker of a grin or a full smile cross her features. Lara listened to him in silence and nodded briefly," Prehaps." Indeed he was probly right," Must you always hit the proveribal nail right on the head?" She shifted now, turning to face him long legs curling behind her," Relationships are two way streets Jackie Estacado." She looked him in the eyes now," And as the saying goes share and share alike." Lara was not about to be the only one to express true feelings," I can tell you got something biting you in the arse, something you want to say or prehaps even show." She studied his chistled features now beyond them outside the sun was slowly sinking behind the skyline as the Brit awaited an answer of some sort from the man.  
  
A smirk set on his face, the usual smirk he did at times like these. Jackie was a complex man indeed. There were many sides to this man besides simply just the one he put on for the public eye. In public he was just a hitman.... nothing more. But when one got him in private, other sides to his personality would reveal itself, some taking longer than others to bring themselves out. Lara was one of the few to see a side of him rather than his public image. But she was the first to actually see him the way he is now... His smooth nature was what usually prevailed over all other keys characteristics that made up his personality... "Well, it's my job to keep you happy. I figure if Lara's not happy then no one's happy."... He chuckled a bit then squeezed her hands lightly... "Oh, and of course... I'm a marksman remember, I don't like to miss unless it's on purpose. As far as relationships go... "there are two streets... One street leads to a happy life and the other street usually leads to break ups. I've already chosen my path."... he let her go and leaned backwards, sustaining himself balanced by the positioning of his hands on the bed. His upper body flexed as he did so, and basically showed off since he never usually wore a shirt unless he was leaving the Dojo. No shirt was needed in a place like this where he would rest and practice his martial arts. She was now being weird... As he could read her so easily, it seemed that she could also do the same now. Maybe the further they build a bond, the better they would get at knowing each others thoughts and feelings. Obviously so, since no one was usually able to read what he was thinking.... Ever. His eyes looked down then finally came back up... "Your pretty good... I guess there is something I want to say but... I'm not sure how to go about saying it "I'm kinda like you in the sense, my feelings are usually balled up... I've let them out to you but this particular one is a little complicated.  
  
Hazel orbs watched him, took in his movements, his expressions. Intruth he was indeed very expressive with certain things, other things he was like an ancient text unknown. However, give the Archeaologist time and she would decode the said text and read it too. She laughed, it was the first laugh she had really allowed to happen since last night with Irons. It felt good, good to feel another emotion besides heartache and angst. Lara knew Jackie had not shown this caring side to many if not any at all. She felt privaliged indeed, and also in a since releived that he trusted her so," Yes, yes a happy Lara is a good thing." A cheeky grin pressed across her features," A mad Lara gets people killed, usually." But of course Jackie had probly indeed realized this aspect about the woman," You do your job very well." A mocking tone, teasing. Same old Lara. She was slowly discovering that despite being now part of The Darkness, that she was indeed still the same person only with a darker image now. An Angel of Darkness indeed. Serious again, she shifted between the moods quickly. A nod," Yes there is." He was logical aswell? Again Jackie never ceased with surprises. He also moved rather fast once his mind was set on something," I know you did, funny thing really most men take along time to chose their paths with me, the ones who know me and how my nature is." But of course Jackie was once again highly aware of this indeed. He seemed aware of everything. She sat still and silently inplace, greenish-brown pupils beheld him and his obvious power and strenght. The fact he just might be stronger then her gave Lara a sense of safety if you will. Afterall she is indeed a woman no matter how strong and tough she claims or is, all women need safety in the end. She nodded, understanding more then he probly figured," I know, but prehaps if it was said a proverable weight would indeed be lifted from your," Eyes grazed over his form slowly," Shoulders." Eyes focused on the man's face once more, trying to read him, figure him out as he was still in ways a mystery to her.  
  
He was in heart and mind very happy to see her finally get back to being the same old Lara she always was. No matter what happened, he couldn't look at her any differently because to him she would always just be the same Lady Lara Croft he had met before. No matter what new powers she had... "Well... I like to make my work enjoyable."... he slid a hand back a little further, forcing himself to lean even lower. Eyes remaining on her figure. He had a quick thought... something that amused him a little. He felt the urge to let out what he was thinking... "Now I'm wondering, Are you not used to being just about half naked? Don't ask me why I ask this... your image last night came to mind. And I can't help but say that you looked good enough to eat yesterday."... He grinned then removed the weight of his body off of his arms. His back now pressed against the bed totally. His grin didn't last too long, the seriousness in his eyes returning but it wasn't so much a bad thing but rather showing that what he was thinking about and didn't want to say was something he'd felt was very pressing and important. But for her, he'd try it out... "What I want to say is something that's been bugging me for a while... You may already know this but..."... he paused in between say the rest... 'Same effect as last time'... "Well... Lara, I Love You."... he got it out finally... it came out loud and clear, which was what he wanted to make it. His love for her was out in the open and now she would know if she hadn't already picked up on it before, the last time he almost slipped and said it was enough evidence.  
  
A brow arched," Well if it's not enjoyable why keep doing it I say." A hazel orb winked at him," Though sometimes it does becoming tasking I'm all to sure." A sheepish grin over took her features, Lara had always been fully aware that she was a difficult woman indeed. The eyes almost narrowed in a playful manner as she looked at him, a suttle change in the color, they were growing green," Let's just say this much, how Sara does it without blushing at least mentally I'd love to know." The once hazel orbs had taken on that same glowing luster in green from last night after he had risen her from the dead. Silence. She was stuck within it completely for the moment and for the longest time she stared at him, shadows playing about the room now one falling across her making just her eyes visible. Love her...someone loved her? And had said so?!?! She seemed lost in her own world of thoughts for a moment indeed, she had figured him actually saying it wouldn't shock her, but it had. Then she smiled, it wasn't very noticable, but she did so. On hands and knees now, she crept forward across the bed almost in a stalking like manner before stopping next to Jackie, hands resting on either side of him now and knees off to one side," I knew. I just wanted to hear you say it." The eerie glowing pupils studied the blue ones below them now as silence fell once more apon them.  
  
Watched as the rooms dimmed amount of light would fade even more with the dropping of the sun. Jackie didn't mind the dark of course, he rather preferred it more than being in the sun. He was still a bit surprised that he told her what he had. Love wasn't always something he admitted to outright and I bet Lara was feeling the aftershock of his words too. That wasn't something he knew she would expect. He figured that since she was with him here and now, that no one else had declared their love to her and proved it. Jackie had proved it enough already... He did bring her back from the dead didn't he? The darkness of the room allowed him to view the new Lara. Her glowing eyes enticed him very much. He wanted to do something but there was always something that held him back. But he was a man of course so fighting the urges were harder than he'd expect and now it almost seemed that Lara was taunting him. His hands came up and placed along her hips... "Your starting to say things I would..."... he was implying to her comment on wanting to hear him say it, of course. By the time He spoke, she'd be near face to face with him. So Jackie placed his hands massaging along her thighs, tracing along from place to place.  
  
She still smiled, it was visable to him now seeing as they were so close. The mass of straight auburn locks casscaded over each shoulder, the encredible lenght of her hair casing it to dance as she moved across his bare chest lightly. Eyes took care of passing across his features, the lines of his mouth the way they wrinkled just slightly when he grinned or smiled. The way his blue eyes danced just a little when she said something sarcastic or pleasing to him. Should she reply? Say it aswell, what she indeed feel for the man below her? Yes, yes she should," And I.." And he thought it was difficult for him to say," love you." there it was said, it was done with valor aswell as he had done unto her. She was comfortable in the dark, afterall not all tombs have light nor could one always carry light into them. Plus, she was quick to adapt anyhow. Lara wasn't meaning to taunt the man if she was, but she was rather enjoying his closeness all the same. His touch was still just as thrilling as before, she wondered was his kisses aswell? Would they possibly be more so? One way to find out," Hm. That so?" She grinned now, eyes flashing just slightly. The Tomb Raider was rather beginning to enjoy this power she now had, it coursed through her veins like a strange elixor. It was life, afterall with Jackie's help it had indeed given her life once more and with that act he indeed proven to her that his love was true. She lowered her upper frame to rest against him now, but leveling her head just above his, fingers playing with his semi-long black hair. Silence was always nice when you had someone like yourself to share it with. The glowing orbs dissapeared behind fluttering lashes as slightly parted lips met his softly, barely a touch really, but enough. Yes, just as thrilling indeed.  
  
New York City, Manhattan Homicide Department The newly reinstated Detective Sara Pezzini was in her office. For years she used to complain that it was cramped and stuffy, but today it seemed so empty. The brunette had been sitting at her desk since early morning, not bothering to get up and turn the lights on. The only illumination that streamed in was from the main floor, it filtered though the partially open horizontal blinds working heavy shadows over her hunched body. She stared over to Jake's desk and the few forgotten items he had left on its surface. He was always tidy. just like Michael. Unlike her desk and it's menagerie of paperwork and tidbits. In her absence Jake had cleaned everything. even the train wreck that was her desk. She wouldn't have been surprised if he went so far as to wash the windows. The corkboard was clear of it usual roster of crime scene photos, and every file was away in their proper place. Sara felt as though she had been gone for years. Her hands rolled Jake's coffee cup that stated I'd rather be Surfing! between her palms as she found herself lost in grief. "Yeah. me too." Sara muttered after re- reading the porcelain cup. Her boss Lieutenant Joseph Siry knocked on the reinforced glass of her door, before entering. "Hey... oh. I didn't realize you were still here." He waited for Sara to acknowledge his words and after a few awkward minutes of silence he continued, ".I was just coming in to get a few things together for McCarthy's family.." Pezzini put the mug down onto her blotter and stood. The chair's wooden legs rattled against the Formica tiles cutting the silence. "Joe I appreciate all that you've done to help out. It's not easy when one of your own goes." Sara walked to the door and her boss. He placed a strong hand on her shoulder, and stopped her from leaving, "Sara, you know you're like a daughter to me. I want you to take a few days off. You're job will be waiting for you when you come back." The detective nodded a bit, "Thanks." She simply stated walking out. Green eyes cast out toward the main floor and it throng of activity. Phones were ringing, paperwork being shuffled, and yet as Sara walked past toward the exit, the noise dimmed as most of her co-workers empathized with her mood. She got a few nods and looks of comfort, but her face remained stoic and unchanged. Out in the night air, Sara's heavy leather jacket caught the warm breeze, revealing the plain white t-shirt she was wearing. Her heavy boots carried her down the sidewalk an army tote bag over her shoulder. Her destination was clear. Get her bike, and get out of town. at least for a while. After forty five minutes of walking Detective Pezzini was standing before the main grounds of Hell's Kitchen. Her eyes scanned to the camera poised in the crook of a tree as she waited for a guard or something to talk to her though the small metal box and open the main gate.  
  
Jackie's brow was raised as he listened to Lara's words. Was she about to do what he thought she was? He said he loved her and was true about it, but he didn't feel the need for her to say it back or even respond on it. He just wanted to let her know that the love was their. But she went above and beyond what she normally would do. She said the fabled words back to him. The silence was built from there on. A moment between two lovers was developing. His left hand started to glide up, fingertips brushing on her butt and sliding across her shirt till finally placing themselves onto her cheek. He was of course good with his hands and knew exactly how to rub his woman the right way. Her kiss gave him a chill, they both were good kissers but her kiss to him now seemed to have much more in it than the last time they had expressed feelings for one another. Maybe it was just in his mind... or was it that love made everything they did that much better? Jackie's lips at first brushed against her's the kiss very minor, till he pushed up a little and gave her a complete kiss. After this kiss, his lips would guide downwards, smooches place from her mouth downwards till he got to her neck. He'd massage that area now with his lips. Both hands now made to run throughout her entire form. Things were fun and games now but little did he know that they would soon have an unexpected visit.... Miss. Pezzini herself. And Jackie had seemingly made reservations for her to stop by, so the guards would allow her inside if she came.  
  
Silence. Darkness. Love. Such interesting things when all together in the same room. Jackie's touch was electric, alive, it sent tiny shivers about her muscles which quivered and jumped beneath his smooth hands when they came across her form Her own fingers felt the desire to roam, the slender ten figures discovering every strand of hair on his head, then the contores of his strong face. His kiss was met with the same emotion he gave into his. Never had Lara felt so alive it seemed the power they both now possesed thrived from the lovers and they from it. The tips of her fingers dance lightly down to his shoulders before going back up once more buring them within his mass of dark hair. She did not want him to stop. Never ever. Her mind became numb as his lips caressed the soft skin of her neck," Mm." Such a man indeed Jackie Estacado is. The action causing her head to tilt to the side ever so slightly, her lips to be near his ear now, she placed a lingering kiss apon the lobe her breath warm against it and the side of his face as she rested against him. The glowing orbs remained hidden for now, though her lashes slit open and a small glow did peer out into the dark atmosphere of the room. His lips were like a dark magic in themselves and their owner knowing just how to work the spells. Silently Lara wondered if this kept going could they stop themselves before it began to go to far? She figured they would both have a rather hard time stopping if it got anymore heated. But a part of her did not want to stop either, however she knew they would have to none the less.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" crackled a voice though the com. "No. Just tell Estacado that Detective Pezzini is here." She offered. The voice cut back in, "You've been expected." The twin irons gates opened with the groan of mechanics and Sara walked up the cobblestone drive. How many times had she and Jake done routine patrol here? The brunette walked carrying her few belongings $ 224.00 (what was left in her bank account) in her pocket. Her apartment was still in a shamble, but she had gathered a few things and exited without dwelling on the fact that her rent was due, or that the air- conditioning was still on. She neared the oppressive front door and was greeted by a few Armani suited mobsters waiting in the vestibule. With a sullen face she looked to the one who had allowed her access, "Don't worry, I left the badge at the door. Just tell him I here to pick up my bike." She shifted the pack on her shoulder and when one of them offered to take her things she shook her head. "Thanks. I got it." Her green irises narrowed a bit as she shifted the pack more securely onto her shoulder. Sara glanced out the window to the lowering sun and her heart sank. She didn't want to deal with the Darkness right now. Hell she didn't want to deal with anything right now, but on a cop's salary she wasn't getting far without her vehicle. The newly changed Witchblade rested on her right wrist, it's white/silver metal concealed by the tattered sleeve of her jacket Scraps of the lining draped over her fingertips. This was her spare jacket an old favorite from college, the new one had been decimated a few weeks earlier by the ripping tendrils of the blade. The somewhat overweight mobster neared her, the stench of cheap cologne caught her scent. Sara guessed it was Hi-Karate or impostor Calvin Kline. "Look lady I wasn't asking ta be nice. I need ta know if you're packing heat." Sara allowed herself to get searched, dropping the bag. "Hey lookey what we got here!" He lifted her snub nose .357 between his pudgy fingers, then the Walther PPK from the rear waistband if her jeans. "So you say this is a social call huh doll? What-da need all this hardware fer then huh?" Sara wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit right now, and she didn't' fight back when the stocky man pushed her back against the wall.  
  
However, Ian was certainly in the mood for a fight tonight. He had been trailing Sara all day, and he didn't especially like it when Sara was pushed back up against the wall. Ian made it over the wall with a single solitary leap, not bothering with the front security at all. With a vicious kick knocking the man back, Ian puts himself between the man and Sara, looking to him. "The lady is just here for her bike. I suggest you give it up." He states, his eyes not flinching off the man's who had pushed her up against the wall. The guard looked to him, and his eyes widened. "You- You're the one that was here a couple of days ago." Ian simply smirks and nods at the comment. "Indeed, I was. Now, the detective would like her bike. Please procure it." He says, as he manages a glance back to Sara.  
  
They had indeed stopped themselves before things got anymore heated. Next time though Lara wondered if they would be able to or not? But of course they would have too, however when would just the petting and kisses become not enough for Lara? Somehow knowing Jackie he would find ways to indeed please her. She had decided to leave her room now and go out into the world once again, staring out her window as Jackie left for some business he needed to attend too. The way he talked it was business for the Mafia, he would be fine, he return to her later. Turning away from the moon light and the figure slipping away into Darkness, Lara asended downstairs into and interesting scene. The men looked up at her as she entered," Lady Croft, how good to see you." She nodded briefly to the gaurds. Eyes still glowing green as the fixed on a familar face, two to be exact," Sara." A smile crossed the Tomb Raider's lips as she moved fully into the room, but also keeping her distance. The glowing orbs flitted to the men," Go get her bike please and leave us." Lara now had power in the Dojo being an Angel of Darkness. The men nodded and obeyed giving Sara back her gun," Never question my friends in that manner again or I'll have a talk with Mr Estacado." The man who had taken Sara's gun nodded sourly and left," I'm sorry about that." Her smile was happy, and yet also slightly sad as she stood there hair loose and flowing in her loose black pants and deep blue tanktop wondering what would happen now..would Sara try to kill her? Would Nottingham? Would either even speak to her now? She waited, all she could really do.  
  
The brown haired detective sighed, at the sudden intrusion from Nottingham this was not the best time for violence. She was at a saturation level by this point. "Look. I'm not here to make waves, I don't care if you have to have to perform a full body search on everyone that walks in here, I just want what's mine." She turned and glared toward Ian. "And I don't' need your help." Sara picked her weapons off the ground and unloaded their bullets. Tucking the clip and bullets into her front pants pocket and then placing the hand cannons back into their holster and the band if her jeans. "Just call who you have to call, I'll be waiting outside. you got plenty of help here." She eyed the remaining gangsters and stooped to pick up her bag. Her head turned up to the voice of the Tomb Raider. "You look right at home here. I'm just here to pick up the Buell. don't worry I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." She didn't smile, it was apparent that she hadn't slept; her eyes were hollow and lifeless and her skin was pale. Too much coffee, not this time. Sara nodded again, "the funeral is on Sunday. should I leave my dance card open for one more?" It was a deliberate dig toward Lara, irrational and very below the belt, and as she spoke it she regretted it. This wasn't her decision, Jackie did this to her.. And to Jake.  
  
He looks between both people, as he looks to Sara, hearing the comment about not needing help. He wanted to be there for her, and to be able to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him in that way, so he was forced to just watch her back. He winced slightly at the insult from Sara towards Lara, as he looks to Sara. "Sara, she didn't have a choice as to what happened. You can't blame her for something that she didn't do. You have every right to be upset, but at least aim the shots for those who deserve it most." He says, looking back to Lara, momentarily. "It is good to see you well." He says, leaving it just at that for her, deciding not to press anything farther than he was absolutely going to have to. It was certainly a weird time for all of them right now.  
  
Eyes fell, a frown swept across her features and her head fell in shame," So, this is how it's going to be then?" Once again the glowing orbs lifted and stared at her now possibly former friend,partner and sister figure," I will be there, I cannot speak for Jackie however." She would make him go wither he liked it or not., " I really am sorry Sara." The roar of a motorcycle hit her ears," No matter I will always remain your friend." Another tear snuck and trailed down Lara's cheek, had she gone soft? No, she was deeply hurt, but not surprized at all," And no, this isn't really home it never will be, but this is where I belong now." Eyes closed a moment, to admit this Lara should be happy, but she wasn't," He loves me." The Raider bit her lower lip the nervious habit still remained. Eyes flashed open, was Ian Nottingham sticking up for her? A smile was given to him," Same to you Ian." A sniffle, this was hard for the Brit indeed. She wiped the moisture from her shining eyes and fixed her gaze on the Assassin," Take care of her for me please." Lara undoubtly meant Sara," No matter how much she pushes you away or denies it, but she needs someone to look after her and I can't...I wish I could, but I can't." Her voice quivered, trembled even in emotion. The Darkness within her though not activatied without Jackie around seemed to make her emotions more open and alive, she could no longer hide them anymore," Take care both of you." Lara didn't know what else to say and prehaps there really wasn't anything else to be said," I'm sorry." But just that.  
  
Now she was getting pointers on etiquette from Nottingham?! He was right... damn him he was right. Her gaze softened a bit as she looked to Lara. A flash of memory caught her mind of the blonde surfer leaning his elbow out of the unmarked squad car. He was rubbing the back of his neck and sporting a sheepish grin as he almost embarrassingly said, 'Aww man you mean Lara's in town an I'm stuck here on duty? Hey Pez. have fun and tell Lara I said hi." an honest blue eye winking to her. Jake didn't deserve this, hell Lara didn't deserve this. "I'm glad to be able to look you in the face and hear your voice. I'm glad I didn't have to zip up a body bag, but it's all I can do to not allow this thing (gesturing to the Witchblade) to rip you apart." She cast her glance to Nottingham. "You're right. losing a partner isn't that big of a deal, after all, I should be used to it by now huh?" The dig was uncalled for, but her unfounded bursts of fiery truth was simply her way of deal with pain. Sara turned to leave. "Later Sis, Ian."  
  
He sighed softly, as he looked to her. He hadn't meant anything like that when he was trying to help her. It seemed like all he was doing was digging a ditch for himself, with Sara. "Sara, you know that's not what I meant." He says, thinking of how irrational she was being right now. She had every right to be , but it didn't make things any easier. Doing this was only making it harder on everyone else. Of course, it had been a personal shot to him, because he had shot her first partner, Michael Yee. He wasn't going to make excuses for it, but he was going to try and deal with it. "Sara, wait up." He says, as he starts to move after her.  
  
Lara nodded," I know Sara, tis why I'm keeping my distance." The Brit figured they were now mortal enemies," I wish I could hug you but I cannot." Her voice was sad," I can't even implicate it with the Darkness unless Jackie is around me, which he's out at the moment." A deep breath was taken," Sara be careful, write to me if you can." A sad smile and the flood gates opened now as the glowing green orbs seemed to almost sparkle like a jade gem as each tear left them," Follow her Ian, keep her safe if you really love her like you have said then nothing will stand in your way." Lara had a new respect for love now, it was why Jackie had brought her back," And I'm sorry for always being so nasty to you, it wasn't your fault the way you are it was Irons'." A sad smile among the tears," Try to be your own person Nottingham for once you're not a manservant, but just a man." She watched the woman, her friend walk away, her fingers came to rest against her lips as she blew a friendly kiss to her departing friend's back," Goodbye Sis." Lara could barely speak the words as she fell to the stairs next to her and rested against the railing now crying. She was breaking apart at her seams emotionally, letting out what seemed to be years and years of inner turmoil and bottled up pain.  
  
She clenched her jaw and set to work hardening her heart. Suck it up Pez. push it all down until you're numb, close it off. It was how she dealt with pain. She walked to her bike in the drive and straddled it. Helmet-less Sara tucked the bag over her shoulder and took off without looking back to the pair. With a thundering of the powerful Harley Davidson made engine, Detective Pezzini left Hells Kitchen. She maneuvered the bike toward her usual bar to get a drink. to get a lot of drinks. The traffic was steady, and she drove slowly following the traffic laws to the letter. It was clear that the helmet-less detective wasn't in any mood for joy. She realized that Jackie loved her friend. the murderer and the Tomb Raider, it was hard to imagine. It wouldn't stop her from doing her job. Estacado was going down for murder one, and Pezzini bided her time as the forensics teams worked. She was glad that Siry had given her some time off, but a girl with a little over two hundred dollars couldn't go very far from her problems, save the bottle. Parking the bike in the small parking lot, Sara walked toward the door with cold deliberate steps.  
  
They were on different sides now, still friends in spirit however. But in all truth Lara knew Jackie had murdered Jake and Sara would do all in her power to put him behind bars, and the Brit being on the bad side of the coin now would have to stand by her man and go against her friend. Tears were slowly dried, a sniffling English woman sat on the stairs inside staring out a left open door into the outside world, sometimes it felt now like it stared back. The dark had a face and Lara could see it. Creepy, but also fasincating none the less. bare feet pressed against the plush rug on the stairstep under them. The Dojo's staff would pass her by saying nothing usually, or asking her if she wanted anything the answer was all the same," No. I'm fine thank you." And with a shaking of their heads the staff would move on," As you wish Lady Croft." Lara found it odd that they were unalarmed by her glowing green eyes, but then again she was sure that these people who worked here were used to strange happenings and occurances. After a while Lara decided as another person a woman walked passed she did indeed want something," Scotch please." The woman arched a brow," A shot or.." Lara waved her hand," The whole ruddy bottle if you will." The woman nodded," Yes Lady Croft." The Brit knew going to the bottle would not solve her problems or bring comfort, but at least it would dull her senses for a while. Soon the woman returned and handed her the bottle," Thank you." The reply to Lara was simply a nod. Lara knew the woman did not want to give her the liquor, but did so anyhow as she had stated to Jackie earlier, an unhappy Lara gets people killed usually a happy Lara was your best bet.  
  
After he had left most of the night had been spent with Dimitri in the bar, drinking until he'd been dragged back to his flat. The morning after he'd woken with a hang over, and his leg and arm sore from the night prior. Stretching out he sat up and looked around the flat. He was planning on sub- letting it while he went back to England, since it had become his residence when ever he traveled to New York. Rubbing a hand against his upper leg he sighed and looked out the window before pushing himself up. Might as well start packing some of his things. He'd leave the safe apartment for now at least, it was still pretty much a secret. He moved some and wondered where his Ducatti was, he figured for the nights fiasco Lara had probably stolen it. And he had paid for that bike too. Pulling on a black button down shirt he shifted his weight turning on the tv. News was already spreading about the nights event at Iron's place. Shoulders rolled forwards as he sighed and turned off the tv. Fingers moved over the cuffs of the shirt rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and he left the shirt unbuttoned for now as he picking clothing from the floor and tossing it over to the bed. A hand moved against his hair some as he moved into the kitchen nook and opened the fridge rummaging for something to drink only to find a can of coke. Pulling the tab he leaned against the counter and the hiss of the soda sounded as he opened it. Drinking it he still thought about everything that had happened. And this trip was supposed to be his holiday. Setting the can down the spy moved across the ground once more.  
  
It was with a heavy hand that Detective Pezzini opened the door to Blaggard's The familiar smell of cellar cold Guinness caught her nose right off and it was intermingled with the aged mellow of hardwood floors. Hand- worked exposed beams, caught the light clouds of smoke here and there, but the toxic smell didn't offend her, she was accustomed to the odor. Someone was smoking a cherry pipe, and it reminded her of her father. more emotions to bottle. She tossed her bag against the wall of the bar and waited for the tender. "Tequila. tall glass." She simply said as he quirked a brow. This was her usual place they didn't ask questions about her drinking habits. especially after the news was on telling the world about the evening at Irons' estate. As the tall glass of yellow/gold liquor was placed before her, Sara picked it up and without blinking an eye, downed the glass's contents. She gently placed the glass down and tapped the rim. "Again please." She ordered. Sara opened her cell phone and dialed the only person she wanted to talk to right now. Terry Sheridan. He was the only person she could trust. Irony at it's best. A cop trusting a spy.  
  
She had to get out, she needed to breathe. Standing the woman went upstairs slipping a pair of boots on that had been previously perchessed for her by a member of Jackie's staff. Her mind traveled back to the last nights events. Terry's bike, the Ducatti. It was undoubtly still parked in the alleyway she hoped at least. She made for the door pausing to tell the gaurd at his post that she was going out for a bit," Do be careful Lady Croft." She felt funny being called Lady Croft all the time. She pondered telling them to simply call her just Lara, but then again that might offend them. The loose head of auburn hair nodded," I will." Her eyes held no signs of the tears she had shed which had oddly made her feel a little bit better. Prehaps there was something in this be more open with your emotions bit afterall. Hands resting in pockets Lara kept her head down, afterall to the City she was now taking residence in she's a dead woman. She knew instantly that she was being watched," Oh just come out I know you are there." The Darkling slowly emerged and stood beside her, staring silently with huge yellow eyes. Lara gave it a nod and began walking again, the Pestling beside her like an odd dog of some sort. Lara didn't talk to it, she was mad at it, at all of them for killing Jake. If only she had known she could have stopped it, that they too now listened to her as they did Jackie with or without him around. Soon she reached Irons' dark pad, she did not look up too afraid to see someone standing in a window and looking down. The alley she had left the bike came into view sure enough it was still there. Lara smiled, it would be good to see Terry, but would he push her away now aswell? Time to find out, she placed her body onto the steel beast and started it up as she had done the night before. The little creature was plucked up from the ground and sat down on the seat behind her," Hang on, but not to me." Little clawed black hands gripped the sides of the bike as Lara tore down the road, it felt good to have the wind running through her loose hair, why she braided it all those years were beyond her. She fixed the apartment in her mind, it was a twenty minute ride. She made it there in ten flat easy. Soon the Brit stood before the door, getting the strenght to knock. Finally she did, then turned back to look at the Darkling," Stay out of sight you hear me." He nodded and seemed to melt into the shadows and left Lara alone to await the door to be answered.  
  
Walking over towards the sink he splashed water onto his face rubbing it slightly before drying it with a towel. Moving once more he glanced around the slightly messy flat and started to pick things up tossing old newspapers and tabloids into the trash can as there came a knock on the door. He rubbed his forearm slightly he should have really gone to have it checked out, but he wasn't in the mood last night. With a heavy sigh he breathed out "Just a minute.." form shifted tucking one of his sigs into the back of his slacks as he moved across the floor to the door. He didn't bother looking into the peep hole and he unlocked the door pulling it open some. But upon gazing at the sight to greet him he whishes he would have looked. "Well look at what the darkness' dragged in. Come to return the bike or pay for it?" a brow arched slightly and he moved taking his hand off the door moving farther into the room picking up something set across the table. "Since your 'ere..you can deliver this to Jackie. Still nice and sharp for next time he wants to try and run it through me." He set the sword on its point leaning the handle against the wall at the door while his phone beeped and began to ring 'God Save the Queen' it seemed he was popular tonight. And his fingers moved flipping open the phone "Sheridan.."  
  
Sara was sipping the second glass of tequila, and as she tossed a few bills onto the counter the bartender pushed them back. "On the house Pez. you look like you need it." His smile was small and reassuring, but Sara didn't feel the warmth. Her orbs of green cast toward the crack of pool balls in the corner, just as the voice of Sheridan cut though. "Terry. hi it's Pezzini. Sara. I wanted to talk to you before your flight left. Is this a bad time?" she winced hoping he wouldn't say yes, but realizing that this was a rough time for him too. After all he came here for Lara, and she chose Jackie. Sara thought over her options, home. home was fine, back to the 9 to 5 late nights and TV dinners. Hey where else could she see an infomercial of spray hair in a can? Fuck that. Sara wasn't about to go back to the Tyler Durden lifestyle, she needed a break from the rigors of cop life. Ok then where else? I could always just do the 'get on the bike and let the road take me where it will' thing. She sighed, it felt too much like quitting, after all she wasn't Wolverine. now there was a piece of work. She took another long draught of tequila, the ice clinking in the glass.  
  
Lara waited, glowing green eyes staring intently at the door. Finally it opened and it seemed Terry was in a rather good mood," Hello Terry." A bit of a smile crossed her lips," To return it." She stepped inside looking around a moment. The door had been left open exposing the bike to the Ex- Spy's gaze as Lara stood near the middle of the room," I should have listened to you." Why had she just admitted this? Because she had too," Things might've turned out differently." But there was also that chance they wouldn't have also," And I'm sorry, sorry for pulling you into the mess." The glowing eyes shut, disappearing behind thick lashes as she grew into silence a moment," Yes, Jackie will glad to have that back." It was a beautiful sword, Lara carefully picked it up looking it over, examining the details of it's hilt work. Engraved on the blade was the symbol of the Darkness like on her gun and the bullets inside it," I...I have something for you." Lara of course had the famed gun on her person, she carried it always now. Slender hands lifted it, and exposed the clip taking a golden bullet engraved with the Darkness symbol from it and sat it on a table between herself and Terry," Something to remember me by." Silent foot falls moved her closer to Sheridan as she leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek," So in a way I will always be with you." She figured it was the best thing she could do for all the trouble she had caused him," If you're ever in New York again stop by hmm?" The Angel of Darkness turned now and moved to walk away, pausing at the door, " I'll never forget you Terry Sheridan, after all you were my best shag." A hint of laughter to her voice and more tears, she never moved a hand to wipe them away as she seemed to disappear from the door and into the shadows as it was. Lara had come to terms with life now, one chapter was drawing to a close another opening for her and where it would take her not even the power she possesses truly knows. She turned around a moment to gaze at the apartment feeling much like Lot's Wife before moving to walk slowly away, Jackie's sword in hand.  
  
Pausing for a moment he watched Lara's movements as she entered the room after he moved from the door. "..Lara." he breathed as she said hello to him. Form shifted dropping one shoulder against the wall glancing out the see the bike, and wires falling some. "You don't expect me to -pay- for you hi-jacking my bike do you, Tomb Raider?" brows arched upwards towards her. And arms crossed some over his bare chest while the open shirt moved. "Yes well..that would 'ave been too much to ask you listening to me. Next time I suppose I'll just 'ave to knock you out cold. Sure you might kick my arse after it..but it'd be an easier way of keeping you out of the trouble that always finds you. Well can't keep me out of things when your involved, now can we Lara." He had pushed from the wall moving looking at her studying the sword. And then she moved placing a bullet on the table. "Right and where exactly am I supposed to keep that? Besides I've plenty of things to remember you Croft. I don't forget easily.. " he shifted picking up the bullet and placing it in his pocket. " 'ell I even 'ave something to remember Jackie by. Though I'd rather forget that detail." Fingers moved pulling pack the left side of the black button down shirt exposing the scar that still ran deep in his upper chest below his collarbone. When she moved he stopped some "Lara Croft your acting as if it's the end of the world and your never going to see me again. It's not that easy to lose a spy." There was a slight smile as she said words that had gotten her angry at him and a slap "Well..another one could be arraigned. Not like Jackie's much use to you. One slip up and you've a dead Mister Mafia." He joked coyly before listening to the phone. Another woman's voice was on the other end and he knew who it belonged to. " Come now -bird- 'ow many times 'ave I talked to you like this, hm? Wouldn't think I'd forget the sound of your voice." He paused was it a bad time. Eyes moved after the Tomb Raider as she turned taking the sword leaving. Still there was a bit of silence from him until his lips parted British accent falling once again "..No.."  
  
Just as she heard herself ask the question the voice of a woman in the background. this was a bad time. Shit. Sara felt like a heel. Her lips pressed together as she pushed up from her stool pressing the small cell phone harder into her hear so she could hear over the din of the bar. She rummaged though the army duffel bag grabbing a bottle of anti depressants prescribed to her by the psyche department. 'Do not mix with alcohol' Too late now she thought, popping her recommended dosage. "You sound busy. really busy" Sara would recognize that laugh anywhere. The Archeologist and sometimes Photojournalist Lara Croft would stand out like a sore thumb with that laugh. Was her friend playing the field? Simply lying to her about the whole Jackie thing? After all if she really loved that son of a bitch what was she doing over there? Woah. slow down there Pez are you Jealous? Her mind boggled at the notion. "Look I just wanted to let you know I was gonna be out of town for a while. the Captain put me on extended leave. If you get a chance before your flight I was gonna offer to buy you a beer, but it sounds like you have other plans." Detective Pezzini wasn't born yesterday, and she wasn't drunk enough to let the proverbial wool pulled over her eyes. She finished the second glass of tequila and stood to leave. "Hey Pez. you aint goin' no where after downing two drinks like that!" the Bartender shouted stumbling past a few crates and whatnot to the hinged countertop.  
  
She wasn't far enough away that she couldn't hear the man's words. Her face fell," No. Not the end of the world, but a part of me still died last night Terry." Suddenly the little black demon appeared and Lara gave it the sword," Take this to the Dojo, put it in Jackie's office." She didn't want to carry that thing around all night, slowly the Brit turned around again," Here." She removed some money from her pockets," I almost forgot about that, I don't much feel like tinkering with it myself." She held the money out to him, eying the phone," Sara." She knew who it was, who else would it be? She studied Sheridan a moment, her senses overly keen now more then ever," Prehaps you should have listened to yourself and done it in the first place. Knocked me out." Arms folded slightly as she leaned against the doorjam now. She had nothing else planned tonight and sleep seemed not forth coming anytime soon at all. A hint of a smile as her eyes seemed to flicker a moment," No, things like that are not easy to forget." She looked to the scar," Mine is gone. I'm seamingly perfect now." She shook her head," No, Jackie and I cannot experance the simple pleasures of life true. Maybe for once it might be a good thing for me, to be in a relationship without the sex." She held a soft smile on her full lips," Anyhow I belong to him now in a sense, he'd know and I doubt you'd live to tell the tale of how you scored it with an Angel of Darkness." Slender hands rested now in her pockets, she seemed different changed and more at easy with herself and her emotions. She had missed the no part of his phone conversation it seemed, or simply chose to ignore it none the less," Becareful when it comes to Sara, you think Mr Hitman is bad with Sara you have Mr Assassin afterall he killed Irons once for her." Poor terry no luck with women this time at all was there? Lara thought silently to herself. )," Well if you're going to go see her I'll be on my way seeing as I'm now Sara's mortal enemy or rather The Witchblade's just like Jackie." She would wait for his answer this time," However I'll be wandering about if you want to find me that is unless you're not going." The eerie glowing pupils stared at the moon now awaiting some reply from the ex-spy.  
  
What was the spy supposed to do? Some how interesting twists always seemed to present themselves in his life, just like now. And he watched Lara move giving the sword to a darkling and he scowled slightly. He didn't like the ruddy beasts. Moving forwards he took the money and gave her back some of it "I owed you a new pair of pants.." he stopped still holding the phone looking towards Lara. "Well..it wouldn't have killed you to listen to me for once. But we all make our own choices..and tying you down was mine. Can't change the past." He listened to the phone a moment. "I'm not sure you could call it busy..my Ducatti was given back.." still he paused watching Lara. "I've a few other things to take care of before I fly back to London..I changed my flight to tomorrow night. And is sounds as though your already 'aving yourself a drink, love.." He breathed out and pulled the phone from his ear some pressing it against his shoulder. Looking towards Lara "Well..if you hadn't ruddy been yelling at me almost every time we were together..it's not like 'e doesn't want me dead anyway..that just be one more thing on 'is list." There was a heavy sigh and he shifted again. The phone was lifted once again to his ear as he walked slightly around his flat still watching Lara "..Well its good your taking a break, even if it is partly forced. You need it..we all do.." he pause again What was he going to do? Go meet Sara who seemed to have only him to trust. Or Lara who for once was being civil towards him. And Lara spoke of the Witchblade, he knew it. Both woman who'd risked to keep the other safe were now torn apart. But Lara was Jackie's now and how could he compete with that? Jackie had given her life again. but his eyes were focused on Croft. She had asked if he was going to stay or leave, and his movement stopped some. "Can I call you in fifteen?"  
  
A brow arched," If you hadn't pushed my buttons then I never would have yelled at you." Her tone did not rise, nor did it fall oddly it remained the same as it had been since she entered his apartment," I figured you would be leaving soon. Again sorry to have ruined your holiday dahling." Arms folded and she stepped into the place again, much like a deja vu experance. Lara had just done this once already. Arms folded as she leaned against the wall," Yes he does what you dead, but I don't." She seemed to be implying that she could spare Terry's life and so she was )," I can't do much against him phyiscally or mentally, but I can have my way when it comes to the subject matter of my friends lifes." The glowing orbs were casted downwards," Execpt her's. I cannot bargin or beg him for Sara's life anymore then my own when we meet again. I am on the otherside of the coin now Terry." In curiousty she narrowed her gaze slightly," Hm. What do you need just fifteen minutes for?" Still the same Lara, curious, sarcastic, smart in all sense of the word and brash as ever. Daring too, always daring. She would wait for his reply with a curious gaze about her indeed, though my you several ideas came to mind of what one could do in fifteen minutes.  
  
She was downtrodden. It was apparent that Terry and Lara were far from over; at least from the bits of the conversation she had caught... something about shagging and whatnot. Sara was acting juvenile. This was no time to think about her sex life, or complete lack there of. Call me in fifteen huh? Yeah this was a really bad time to call. What were you thinking Pez? He's not interested. "Sure. Fine. Whatever. Say hi to Lara for me would ya? Gotta say I'm gonna miss that girl." Sara swallowed glaring to the bartender. "Sean. Let me pass I'm fine!" He folded his arms across his massive chest. "Not on your life Pezzini. Sit down." Sara grumbled, "Oh and you can let her know that Jackie?. yeah he's going down for murder one. I don't give a shit what he calls himself at night; I'm tired of falsifying police reports to save his ass from exposure. "Sara clicked the phone shut, turned to Sean and punched him square in the face breaking his nose. "Try me." She cursed picking up her bag and walking out. 


	28. A Long Fifteen Minutes

A Long Fifteen Minutes.. (Feat. Lara Croft and Terry Sheridan)  
  
Real smooth, Sheridan..-why had he call himself by his last name in his thoughts he wasn't sure, maybe he was just so used to only using his surname normal it didn't make a difference. Shoulders rolled slightly, and his form moved backwards until his knees were at the foot of the bed and he allowed himself to fall backwards onto it. "I'll let 'er know..talk to you then, Sara." He hung up the cell and let it fall besides him on the bed before pushing himself up to look at Lara and he motioned some. "Close the door and sit down.." now elbows rested against his legs while hands clasped together, "It's always funny 'ow complicated my life gets when your around." He watched her for a moment "Even when you walked back into my life to get me out of prison, even if it was only for my skills and knowledge." He shifted once again "Well, that's always good to know isn't it. But I was never on any side of a coin..I can't be. Living a life based on lies, it doesn't work like that." He sighed once more and leaned forwards on his elbows "I'm not going to say though that I didn't 'ave my thoughts about Jackie. I know you an Sara were mates, but she plans on taking 'im down. For murder." His head shook slightly as he unclasped his hands running one back into his hair. And then he rose to his feet moving towards her "I can't just act like nothing ever 'appened between us Lara. It would just be another lie." His shoulder dropped back against the wall as he crossed his arms watching the Tomb Raider. "..But I can't compete with Jackie. Right I mean..'e bloody brought you back to life for god's sake. And I'm just a spy. Maybe that was part of the reason I came 'ere..stayed 'ere." His shoulder rolled as his form turned pressing his back against the wall. Breath pulled from his lips as his chest fell while he exhaled deeply. "Can you blame a guy?" his head shook slightly.  
  
Sara was drunk, Lara could hear her voice through the phone she was practically yelling indeed. The brit shook her head at her words about Jackie," Rather a bit of a hypocrite isn't she? Afterall I murdered Kenneth Irons." A satistifactory smile crossed her lips," And I enjoyed putting a bullet to his brain." She patted the gun on her hip," You know me and wildcard stunts." Lara was rather proud of herself and that moment of tripumph when she killed Irons. Sure she never got to see him fall, but still she knew he died because of her.Always that nagging question however, was he really dead? Time would only tell. Her loose auburn hair fell over her shoulders softly in iron straight casscades, Lara had decided to keep it loose more often then not now. She liked it, it made her feel free. Without asking she shut the door and sat down, her long legs crossing at the knees and hands resting clasped in her lap. There was a strange calmness about her as she followed Terry with her glowing jade orbs,"Yes, that's true." Lara smiled," Have to admit you had fun on that little jont." It seemed she found that she had atleast. The Brit hardly moved she sat almost like a statue save for the steady rise and fall of her chest as she exhaled and inhaled," I don't compare you Terry to anyone. I can't you're different then Jackie and Alex." She gave him her full undivided attention," Just like I'll never compare them to you or them to eachother either." A bit of a nod," Yes he brought me back to life, but would you have done or wanted any different?" Lara went on to answer for him," Of course not, even Sara wouldn't have she would rather me be alive and her enemy then helping to plan and attend two funernals."The auburn headed woman shook her head," No. I don't blame you for anything in all honesty Terry I blame myself for alot." She could almost feel his emotions, she allowed herself to become atuned to him now,"You said here before things got really mucked up you had some questions you wanted to ask me, something tells me that you still do. Why don't you ask them now, I got all night." And she wasn't kidding either.*  
  
"I'm not one to judge..I had a license to kill, had the opportunity called." He licked his bottom lip slightly and there was a slight roguish grin pulling at his lips "What do you think? Locked up in prison, or run around with the Tomb Raider. Which would you 'ave chosen?" but soon the grin had faded as he looked back towards her. And form pulled from the wall moving towards her "I would 'ave rather you stay where I 'ad you. But it wasn't about what I wanted..so it doesn't matter anyway." Hands moved pulling a chair away from the small table and turning it around as he sat down backwards on it arms down folded and draped over the back of it. Another breath drained from his lips "What's done is done." Shifting on the chair he looked up towards her and shook his head "I -had- being the operative word, in that sentence. Questions about Gabriel..and things that might 'ave 'elped with the going ons. No ruddy use asking them now." Form shifted once again as he stood from the chair. Boots moved over the floor as he stopped just before her, lowering slightly before leaning forwards, "I won't say I'm not sorry things 'appened as they 'ave. with everything. Maybe it was just me all along. To get too close to someone makes things risky..especially for someone like me. You get worked up, emotions get dragged in to it. You make mistakes." Leaning forwards he allowed his lips to brush across her lips, kissing her for a moment before pulling back. Mistakes. Yes, the spy had plenty of those his life was full of them. he stood and moved slightly away from her "Maybe you should go.."  
  
She listened to him, she payed attention to him, she studied him as he moved and as he talked. Old habits do indeed die hard. Esspecially the comfortable ones, the ones you know you should let go of and forget. The ones that can get you into trouble. Terry Sheridan was indeed all those things when it came to Lara, and once again despite Jackie professing his love for her and her's for him that almosy ago old fight began to play merry-go-round in her mind again. Jackie, Terry, Jackie, Terry. Eyes closed a moment, cutting of the eerie green glow," Hm. No I supose not." She ran her hands through her hair forcing the strands to fall behind her shoulders now. The glowing jems remerged and stared at Terry intently," Nobody's perfect. We're all just human in the end." She shook her head, eyes now glued on his," It wasn't you." When his lips touched her's a sigh exhaled. Please don't do this to me she wanted to say, but the words just would not form on her tongue. With a flash the eerie glow dissapeared once more behind thick lashes as she tilted her head up slightly into the kiss. Indeed his kisses still held that hunger that she always remembered, that desire of wanting more then what he took. After a moment Lara's eyes remerged into the world," In a way Terry you'll always be right here." A slender index finger pointed to her own heart location," And here." The finger tapped the side of her head. She stood now, almost eye to eye with the man. Lara's men and them being always just slightly taller than she," In a way I still care for you. I'm not sure what to call it, but I know I care." Her long arms moved gracefully coming to slip about his neck," I want a real kiss if this is goodbye Terry Sheridan and even if it's not." The boldness of the ballsy Brit seemed to have doubled as she tilted her head to one side meeting her lips with his, slender fingers resing in the dark curls of his hair. It was a kiss of passion, it was a kiss that would last a lifetime plus. It was indeed a kiss to remember. Slowly she pulled away from it, eyes openning once more," Yes, prehaps it is best I go." Her arms slowly slide off his shoulders hands lingering a moment against his chest," Take care of yourself, if I leave New York I'll let you know. But for now it is best I call it home." This time she pressed a soft kiss aganst his cheek her arms coming about him again like a hug," Hm." A sad smile and tears once more," You know with me it's never really goodbye. We will meet again." She moved back now, one hand coming to caress his cheek," Don't break too many hearts." With that she turned and walked towards the door," Goodnight Luv, I'll be watching til you leave." A pause, hestitation. Lara almost reconsidered walking out the door and disapearing into the night, but that was where she belonged now, the night as an Angel of Darkness and so as her new nature went she did indeed disapear into the depths of the shadows for the night.  
  
The End... 


	29. Tears from the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own this song. It's very pretty and sad tho.  
Author's note: I figured this song sort of fit the story. Hope you enjoy it. Also I highly recomend down loading it.   
  
Tears from the Moon   
By: Conjure Conjure One feat. Sinead O'Connor Lyrics  
  
Couldn't sleep so I went out walking  
Thinking about you and hearing us talking  
And all the things I should have said  
Echo now, inside my head  
  
I feel something falling from the sky  
I'm so sad I made the angels cry  
  
Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain  
  
Tears from the moon, tears from the moon  
  
It just ain't fair this thing called loving  
When one step there and the other feels nothing  
I would have done anything for you  
I still love you, baby I adore you  
  
All day I keep from falling apart  
But at night when the sky gets dark  
  
Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain  
  
Stop, Stop haunting me  
It should be easy  
As easy as when you stopped wanting me  
  
Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain   
I reach for you  
I reach in vain  
  
Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain   
but tears from the moon  
can't wash away the pain  
  
Tears from the moon, tears from the moon  
Tears from the moon, tears from the moon 


	30. A brief word from the author

Hey Readers!  
  
Just a little note here, this is not the end of this story a sequel is in the works and I will start posting it up soon! Hope you enjoyed this one and please feel free to check out my other stories! Also read and review please, my friends and I who rped this out would love to hear what y'all think!  
  
Luff and hugs-  
  
Rogue Raider 


End file.
